


Sesshomaru, In Love?

by Eclair1998



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rin - Freeform, Romance, Sesshomaru - Freeform, Tragedy, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 274,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair1998/pseuds/Eclair1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could the fierce demon, Sesshomaru, have fallen in love with a human? What tragedies will he and her face because of the strong bond they share? This story is based off the meeting of Rin and Sesshomaru. Please write reviews, and be honest. Warning: when you read this, you'll ask yourself, "Where's Rin?" so just read the story. You'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sesshomaru, In Love?

Sesshomaru, In Love?

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all sitting around the sparkling fire scrambling to patch InuYasha up from his last battle with Sesshomaru. Somehow he managed to break his half-brother's sword, Tokijin, in two, but in the processes he received a slash to the face and a gash in his gut. Kagome tried to gingerly wrap bandages around his stomach while Shippo slapped a big, rectangular Band-Aid on his right cheek where he received his slash. Nonetheless, the now tightly wrapped bandages caused InuYasha to groan in serious pain.

"Sorry," said Kagome as she knotted the bandages together. She was finally done patching him up. After, she gently pushed him to the floor so he was lying on his back. He let out a little moan.

"Damn," said InuYasha with anger and irritation. "I wish I would've broken his sword a little sooner." He closed his eyes and relaxed his head on the wooden, hut floor.

Kagome placed a cold towel on his head and folded her hands. "Well look on the bright side. At least he didn't put a hole in your gut again."

InuYasha opened one eye and gave Kagome a what-are-you-saying glare. He then closed his eye. "Whatever."

That's when he smelled it: dark grey clouds. But they weren't ordinary clouds. These clouds smelled like something was inside of them. A person. Kagome, Shippo, and the others sensed it too. InuYasha began to lift himself off the floor, but Kagome quickly pushed him back down.

"You're way too injured," she said. InuYasha let out a loud sigh.

"Sango and I will observe the situation," said Miroku as he and Sango stood. The monk had his staff while the demon slayer had her trusty hiraikotsu.

As the two stood in front of the hut, more ominous clouds formed in the sky. Suddenly, a streak of lightning shot down right in front of Miroku and Sango.

"Get ready," said the demon slayer as she stood in a defensive stance.

When the lightning dissipated, the ominous clouds did as well. The two looked bewildered for a three eyed cow was standing in front of them. On top of the cow was an old man with grey hair on the back of his head. He wore ragged, green, stripped clothes.

"Totosai," said Miroku and Sango at the same time.

Back inside the hut, InuYasha slightly lifted himself just in time to see three figures walk inside.

"Totosai," Kagome said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," began the half demon. "We're not in the mood to see your old, ugly, wrinkled face."

"InuYasha, don't make me say the command when you're this injured." InuYasha cringed.

"Just as I thought," said Totosai suddenly. Everyone stopped to listen. "You broke Sesshomaru's sword, didn't you?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Yeah. What about it?"

Totosai dug in his ear and flicked the ear wax that was on his finger away. "In doing so, you just broke the demonic energy that was hiding his true self. In other words, you've freed him from all the hatred that was in that sword."

"Yeah, well it wasn't something I was trying to do on purpose." InuYasha rested his head on the floor.

Totosai and everyone else sat on the floor near InuYasha as well. "Tell me, InuYasha," he began. "Do you know why Sesshomaru went through a lot of trouble to find someone to forge that sword for him?"

"That's obvious. So he could steal my Tetsusaiga."

"That's not completely true." Everyone stared in confusion. "Though he wasn't conscious of it, he wanted that sword forged to protect someone." This peeked everyone's interest. "Tell me, InuYasha, did you know that Sesshomaru was once in love?"

Everyone's eyes and mouths widened. Gasps flew across the small, crowded room.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Kagome.

"As scary as he is, that can't possibly be true," said Shippo.

"That's because it's not true," said the irritated half demon. "For all the years I've known the guy, I know that hell would freeze over before that happened. Sesshomaru, in love? Humph."

Totosai reached into his shirt and brought out what seemed to be a clear orb. He set it down in the center of everyone. "If you don't believe me," he said, "then look into the orb that was given to me by your father." Everyone gazed into the transparent sphere with astonishment. Inside it was an image of a girl who appeared to be sixteen. She had long, jet-black hair that passed her waist and dark, caring, brown eyes. She looked like she was an older version of Rin. "Her name was Rene."

"Was?" asked Miroku. Totosai nodded. Sad looks began to plaster everyone's face. Everyone, except InuYasha's. He didn't . . . no . . . he couldn't believe that his half-brother would ever fall in love. Yet, a part of him believed it . . . or at least wanted to.

"So," began the half demon. "What happened to her?"

"Yes. Please tell," said Kagome.

Totosai pointed to the orb. "You can watch."

Everyone peered into the orb. Colors swirled inside it to create an image. A motion picture. Everyone observed as they were about to watch Sesshomaru's love story.


	2. Caged Princess

Caged Princess

A royal carriage drove through the crowded village. Villagers scrambled to avoid it. Some had to dive out of its way. It soon came to a sharp stop. Once it did, curious eyes began to glare at it while curious villagers surrounded it. The carriage door opened and two figures walked out of it. The first figure was a tall, bulky man who was wearing loose armor and a sword around his waist. The second figure was a tad shorter. He had a dirty blond ponytail and wore a royal symbol on his left chest. The villagers saw the two in awe and dropped onto their hands and knees to bow.

One of the villagers spoke, "In what do we owe the pleasure of Prince Joji to come and visit our village?"

Joji violently chuckled. "I'm not here to visit your poor village, fool. I'm here to find myself a wife." Everyone gasped. The prince darted his eyes around the area. A look of disappointment formed on his baby like face. "Where are all your women?" he asked.

"Well, you see," began another villager, "all of our women are working in the fields today."

"Where are your fields?"

"Our fields are to the east of the village, sire."

Joji frowned for he thought he would have to walk a long distance. "Very well then. Show me."

The villager raised his head. "As you wish."

The villager led Joji and his bodyguard to the fields where the women labored. When they were finally there, Joji's face twisted. He didn't like the category of women he had to choose from.

"Are these all your women?" asked the prince with distaste in his voice.

"Yes, Sire."

Joji analyzed the crowd of laboring women. "But most of them are old. Others are as skinny as twigs. You expect me to choose a wife from this group of women."

The villager lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

One of the female workers just so happened to look up to see the prince. She gasped then plunged onto her hands and knees. The other workers didn't know what she was doing until they also saw the prince. One by one, women dropped their tools and fell onto their faces. All of the women were now in a bowing position. All . . . but one. This girl had long, black hair and a slender body.

"What are you doing?" whispered one of the women through gritted teeth. "That's Prince Joji. Bow your head."

The standing woman ignored the villager's words and continued slamming her plow into the ground. She didn't care if the prince was standing in front of her; she just wanted to finish her work. Joji noticed this.

"Who is that girl?" he asked as he pointed to the girl with the long jet-black hair. "She's very beautiful."

The old villager followed his finger. "Oh, well that's Rene." He spat the name out. "She's a very odd and rebellious, sixteen year old girl. She's very independent. We found her nearly dead in the demons' forest. And for some reason, she told all the villagers that humans were scarier that demons. Everyone thinks she was either raised by a demon or she's just crazy."

Joji was smiling a malicious smile. "That sounds interesting." He began to walk through the rows of bowing women, stepping over and avoiding their old and nearly withered bodies. Finally, he was standing on the side of the still working girl. He began to analyze her: her torn, brown kimono reminded him of servant rags while her bare feet reminded him of his people. His eyes moved to her smooth, baby-like face, so rich. Then they moved down to her large, voluptuous breasts. Perverted thoughts clouded his head, and he smiled at every single one of them. Then, while licking his lips, his eyes moved lower. Rene knew what the nasty prince was imagining, yet she continued to keep her eyes glued to her work.

"You're not bowing down, yet I'm standing in front of you," said Joji. Rene said nothing. "You're different from all of these hags. More beautiful and strong. How would you like to come with me and be my bride?" Everyone but Rene gasped, befuddled. Rene and the prince? The girl still didn't say a word. She didn't even react. She just continued to plow the field. This irritated Joji, so he waved to his bodyguard to come over to him. Once he was there, Joji pointed to Rene. "I want her."

The body-guard analyzed the girl. "Are you sure," he asked.

"Of course I am, Shingi."

Shingi shrugged and walked to the other side of the still working girl. He then swatted her plow away, kicked at her legs - which made her fall to the ground - and slammed her face into the fertile dirt. Joji kneeled in front of her and leaned in towards her. Rene sluggishly lifted her head.

"You can either come with me," Joji whispered, "or I can burn down this village." A smirk crossed Rene's face. She didn't care about those villagers. They always shunned her. "I see. You don't care whether or not they die do you? You're a savage just like me." A frown flew across her face. Without thinking, she spat in Joji's face.

"I'm nothing like you, you murderous pig," she spat.

With disgust, Joji whipped the spit off of his cheek. "Fine then, you want to do this the hard way?" The prince stood and motioned for Shingi to do something Rene didn't understand. But she quickly found out what the motion meant when she was whacked on the head. Shingi had made her unconscious. Joji smiled with victory. "Take her to the carriage. We shall feast tonight for I have found myself a bride."

. . .

It would be two weeks till Rene would be married to the vituperative, nasty Prince. About a week ago, when she came to consciousness, she awoke in a fancy kimono that had a pattern of cherry blossoms on it. On top of that, she was chained to a large fancy bed. Joji was next to her. "You're mine now," he said. He began to stroke her face. "You will never escape me.

For a week, Joji put Rene through hell. No. . . worse than hell. He never let her leave his side. When he was with his friends or was throwing a party-which was every day, he would pretend to be madly in love with her and peck her on the cheek often. When Rene would pull away, he'd wrap his arm around her waist and yank her to his side. To impress his snobby, rich, fake friends, he would tell her to perform a dance in front of the crowd. When she'd refuse, she would receive no food for three days and then received a beating from Shingi. At night when it was just Joji and Rene, Joji would abuse her himself, especially on the nights when he drank too much. Once, he even tried to force her into having sex with him. However, she was quick enough to slid his little dagger out from its case around Joji's waist and point it at his groin. She then threatened to cut off what was his. In doing so, she slashed his leg just a tad. He never tried to force her since then, since she still had the dagger in her possession.

(Now, back to Rene's present). Rene so badly wanted to escape from little, snotty Joji's castle, but how could she. Joji had stopped chaining her to the bed, but only because she was on the third floor of the palace. Why would she dare try to escape? Also, another body-guard was standing outside of her room door. She was surrounded with no option of escape. Yet finally, when she was going to give up all hope, news came that the prince would be leaving to go off to battle with nearby enemies.


	3. Escape

Escape

Rene stared out her room window and watched as Joji settled up onto his horse along with a group of warriors. He was preparing to go off into battle. Rene prayed that he would die a terrible, terrifying, and miserable death, but she knew her prayers were useless for Joji was a determined and persistent prick.

Before he took off, he gave an order to all of the guards that were not going into battle with him (not including Shingi) and told them to never let Rene out of her room till he returned. He also added for them to check up on her every hour on the hour. Then he left with the clacking of armor echoing behind him.

A smirk blew across Rene's face, but it quickly faded. Now that her husband to be was gone, she had to find a way to escape without being seen. She had a couple of ideas that she had thought of from the night before, but they all ended in her dying, limping away, or just lying on the ground paralyzed.

Think, Rene. Think, she thought. If I jump out the window, I might land on the roof on the second and first floor. But then again, if I do that I could slide off the second rooftop on the second floor and completely miss the first one. If I tie my sheets together and climb out the window that way, I'd probably only reach the second floor. Rene stared out the window for more ideas. Maybe if I stand on the edge of the second roof, I can jump into a tree. That could work, I think. She scanned her enormous bedroom and spotted the long line of chains near the corner of her bed. That could work.

(Back to the present)

"Hold on," interrupted InuYasha. All eyes were on him. "I thought this was supposed to be a Sesshomaru love story. So then why are we only seeing this "Rene" girl?"

"Would you shut up and just watch!" yelled Totosai.

"Yeah. Can't you go for five minutes without interrupting?" asked Kagome. "I want to see how she escapes."

"We'll excuse me for asking," said InuYasha with a mocking tone.

Everyone continued to stare into the orb.

(Back to the past)

Rene knew she should wait for night to fall before trying to escape. No one delivered food or bothered her at that time. So she waited, and when night hit, she tried making her escape. But before she began her escape plan, she grabbed two items. One was a bamboo water container, and the second was something that was most important to her: a flute.

She walked to the edge of her bed and quietly gripped the long chain in her hand. Rene then dragged it to the window but quickly remembered to check and see if it was secure and locked on the bed's leg. She yanked on it to make sure it was. Then, with eagerness for freedom, she threw it out the window. However, instead of the other end of the chain dangling over the grass at the bottom of the castle, it arched back into the room. Rene's eyes follow the chain, trying to see what went wrong. That's when she saw it. The other end of the chain was also locked and attached to the bed's leg.

Are you serious? she asked herself, but then she quickly remembered the dagger she had stolen from Joji. She reached into the belt of her kimono dress and gripped the sharp knife in her hands. She then rushed over to the end of the chain, kneeled down next to it, and raised the dagger high into the air. I hope this works.

Rene brought the blade down onto the chain with all of her might, yet it only put a little gash in it. She did it again. This time it deepened the gash. She did it one more time and finally the chain broke off from the leg of the bed. Its long silver snake-like spin began to slither out the window as soon as it disconnected from the bed. Now the chain was dangling out of the window. She prayed that no one would see it.

Rene placed the dagger back into its case and rushed over to the window with silence. She then peered out- it was a long way down. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. When a lying calm expression plastered her face, Rene began to slowly climb down the chain. Sweat trickled down her cheeks. She relied on her eyes not to gaze at the ground beneath her, but they failed her. Slowly, she inched her way down the tightly latched chain.

Suddenly, her room door swung open, and the guard that was outside her door rushed in. He had heard the clinging of the knife hitting the chain. The guard saw the chain was going outside the window, so he peered outside and saw Rene. "Why you little winch," he said as he slid his sword from its sheath.

She gasped. Halfway there, she thought. Rene picked up her speed for the guard swung his sword at the chain. In one fatal swoop, the chain was cut in two. Luckily, after holding her breath with nervousness and fear, she reached the bottom of the castle before that happened. Joy and excitement stormed through her mind and body, but she quickly composed herself. She was still on the palace grounds. So, with most posthaste, Rene snuck into a nearby forest and took off running. The guard who cut the chain was yelling, "The prince's bride is escaping. Sound the alarm."

Guards began to run after her in the forest. But she didn't care. They had no idea which way she had gone. Rene just wanted to be freed. She sprinted through sharp and stiff vines and branches. Rene had to get as far away from the palace as she could, so she sprinted. She didn't even bother to look back.


	4. See Him From Afar

See Him From Afar

Day had finally broken through the night when Rene decided to stop running. She plopped down on the moist grass to rest on a nearby tree. She was heavily panting.

I did it, she thought. I'm free. As the girl began to stand to her feet, she quickly grabbed her rolling stomach. It growled like a lion and twisted like a vine. That's when Rene remembered the most important thing that she had forgotten. Food. Crap, she thought as she started to walk through the unknown area. How could I forget to bring food? Rene didn't know what to do, so she just strolled along the forest path.

Soon, up ahead in the distance, she spotted a faint light. Excitement and hope filled the girl's body. She quickly began running to the light. That must be the way out of the forest, she thought. A village might be near.

Finally, Rene broke through the dark forest and plunged into the grinning light. She was now standing in a beautiful, flowery meadow. It smelled of fine perfume. Chirping birds and flapping butterflies flew around freely. Though there seemed to be no village nearby, the precious abundant meadow brought a shiny smile to Rene's face, and she hadn't smiled in months. She was free.

Rene began to stroll through the flowers until she came to the edge of the meadow. Hence, until she reached the edge of a cliff. She then analyzed her surroundings. Down below was a large cherry blossom tree with fresh green grass surrounding it. Around it was more forests trees.

Rene began to climb down the side of the cliff with caution. She slowly moved her foot onto a secure rock. Then she did the same with the other. She also gripped the rocks with her hand to support her as well. After maneuvering through the round and sharp rocks, she was finally down in the fresh grass. That's when she heard it. A soft breath. Breathing. For some odd reason, it reminded her of a melody. It was so calm and beautiful.

She began scanning the area to see who the breathing belonged to. She began to circle the tree. That's when she saw a glimmer of something white. It was like silky string. Just then, she heard a harsh and angry voice say, "Damn." Rene rushed into forest, trying to make as little noise as possible, and hid behind a tree. When she realized that the owner of the voice had not noticed her snooping, she peeked around the tree and saw him.

A handsome male figure who looked like he was around nineteen was sitting up against the bloomed cherry blossom tree. His bright golden eyes and sparkling white hair glimmered and glistened in the sunlight. The moon on his forehead and red eyeliner complemented his soft face. He was gorgeous.

Is he human? thought Rene. That's when she caught a glimpse of his small, elf-like ears. Oh, she thought in disappointment. She began to analyze the armor and white kimono that the demon was wearing. She noticed the sword on his waist along with his fangs and long nails. She noticed blood was trickling down the arm the demon was holding, or at least, the arm that use to be there.

(Back to the present)

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kagome.

"Whose interrupting now," mocked InuYasha. Kagome gave him an evil glare which made him cringe.

"Didn't you notice that Sesshomaru's arm is bleeding?" InuYasha looked into the orb again to see what Kagome was going on about.

"You're right, Kagome," said Totosai. "Rene saw Sesshomaru for the first time after InuYasha cut off his arm using Tetsusaiga."

"So that's what happened to him after him and InuYasha's fight."

"Would you just shut up and watch the damn orb," InuYasha said irritated.

Kagome gave one last evil glare, then continued to watch.

(Back in the past)

"Curse that damn InuYasha," said the male figure. "Give it to me. Give me Tetsusaiga."

Though this confused Rene, she thought about a bigger issue. He's injured, she thought. Instinctively, she was about to leap out and try to tend to the demon, but she was then stopped by a loud rustle in the trees. A little, green imp ran out the forest and went straight to the injured demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," screamed the imp. "I'm so glad I've finally found you."

Sesshomaru? thought Rene. Is that his name?

The imp noticed the pool of blood that was forming under the stump of Sesshomaru's left arm. "My Lord, who on earth did this to you?"

"That cursed half demon, InuYasha." Sesshomaru spit out the name.

"That retched InuYasha. How dare he do this to you? He's beneath you. And how come he was able to equipped the Tetsusaiga instead of-"

"Jaken," interrupted the beautiful demon.

The imp cringed for he thought he had said too much. "Uh, yes?"

"Where is Ah-Un?"

"Oh, I'll go and find him right away." The imp took off running into the forest.

A strong wind blew through the abundant trees and across Rene and Sesshomaru's face. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air, yet the dog demon was able to pick up a second scent. A human scent.

Sesshomaru raised his head and stared at the tree Rene stood behind. For a while, he said nothing. Then he finally spoke. "How long do you intend on hiding?" he asked.

The question made Rene jump. When did he notice her? Without thinking, she stepped out from behind the tree, fully exposing herself. Her heart thumped a thousand times per second as the handsome Sesshomaru gazed at her. A sudden gust of wind caused the situation to feel more awkward for Rene.

A girl, thought Sesshomaru as he watched her loose, black hair fly with the wind. His eyes scanned the vile human standing in front of him. The girl's long, thick hair was in- or uses to be in- a fat bun. Some strands were dangling out from it. She was wearing a long, dark green, torn up kimono dress. She's royalty, Sesshomaru assumed. Sesshomaru moved his eyes up to Rene's face and his mouth slightly opened. He looked past the bruises and marks and saw a beautiful woman. He noticed her pink lips and dark brown eyes. They were like scarlet. Though she looked like a homeless or exiled princess, he could tell that she was very beautiful.

Once Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he quickly closed his mouth and put on a fierce face. He expected the human girl to jump and run with fear. He thought she would run to a nearby village and yell, "A demon! A demon!" But she didn't. Instead, she took a step forward. This confused the handsome demon.

How strange, he thought. I don't smell any fear on her. He began to stare at her face. She's not showing any sign of fright or weakness. Why is she so calm?

Rene took another step, and then another. She took tinny, cautious steps until she was hovering over the demon. Sesshomaru looked away and pretended to ignore her. That's when she plunged down to her knees where his cut off arm was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rene reaching for it.

"Stop," he said in a calm, low, yet strict voice. Rene's hand froze in midair. What is she trying to do?

A look of surprise grew on Rene's face. She thought the handsome demon would try to rip off her arm for trying to touch his cut off arm. Not just simply say, "Stop." Maybe he's not so bad, she thought. She disobeyed the demon and continued to reach for his stubbed arm. Immediately, she felt sharp claws tear into her forearm. Rene yanked her hand back and grabbed her arm with the other. Blood flowed down it like it was a river. She stared at Sesshomaru and saw his raised, right hand. Her blood had stained it. I guess I thought to soon.

"I don't need your sympathy," he said with a cold melody before lowering his hand.

Sesshomaru's violent action angered Rene. She was in serious pain, yet she stayed near the stranger, gazing at him with narrow eyes. Sesshomaru was looking away now: that made her even more enraged. Rene, without thinking, reached for her bamboo water container (it was wrapped around her waist), removed the cork inside it, and splashed it all over him (mostly his face). Though his expression didn't look like anything had happened to him, he was surprised and befuddled. Anger boiled inside him. A human just stood up to him. A human.

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head with anger and curiosity. Now he and Rene were glaring at each other with narrow eyes. As he began to raise his claws again, Rene quickly tugged his bloody, kimono sleeve up and began pouring water all over his stubbed arm. Sesshomaru froze. The girl's actions were really confusing him. Should he slash (or claw) her again?

When Rene's water container was empty, she set it down and tore off a long strip of silk off her kimono. After, she tightly tied it around Sesshomaru's stubbed arm to stop the bleeding. Finally, she lowered his sleeve.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. Befuddled. Why is this girl trying to help me? he thought. I don't even know her. He placed his right hand onto the ground. While he gazed at the girl with wonder, Rene wrapped the bamboo container back around her waist. Another awkward gust of wind blew past them.

"Why did you do that?" he suddenly asked. Rene glanced at him. He patiently waited for her answer, but she said nothing. "There must be a reason," he said coldly. She shook her head then stood. The two were glaring at each other with wonder again. The two were strangers, puzzles, and mysteries to one another.

Sesshomaru peered into Rene's eyes and thought, A human girl who isn't afraid of demons. A brave yet foolish girl. Why would she help me, a demon? Did she intend to rescue me or does she not care for her life?

Rene peered into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and thought, a strong handsome demon. Anger and hatred plasters his face. What happened to him to make him look that way? It doesn't seem like he wants to kill me. Could it be because he's injured?

"Tell me, girl," Sesshomaru began. Rene's face tightened. "What is your name?"

Rene's mouth slightly opened with surprise. She was preparing herself for a threat or insult and possibly something like "Do you not care for your life?" She wasn't expecting him to ask for her name.

She was about to open her mouth and tell the demon what she went by, but was quickly stopped by a yelling voice coming from the forest. It yelled, "Me Lord! Lord Sesshomaru! I have retrieved Ah and Un!"

Rene took one last glance at the handsome demon before taking off into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder about another thing.


	5. A Beautiful Melody

A Beautiful Melody

(Back to the present)

InuYasha let out a loud sigh of disbelief. "Ugh. Oh, come on. You can't be serious," he said. "I understand Sesshomaru slashing the girl's arm, but letting a human girl dump water all over him then patch him up? That's gotta be a lie. Sesshomaru is a ruthless, violent killer. He would never let anyone do anything like that to him. Especially not a mortal girl."

Totosai sighed impatiently. "The orb only tells the truth," he said. "What you have seen is what really happened."

"Oh, yeah right. If he tried to kill Kagome for shooting at the Tetsusaiga, then why wouldn't he try killing Rene for splashing water in his face?"

"Maybe," entered Miroku, "it's because he was in a state of weakness." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean," asked Sango.

"Well, just think about it. Rene is a real beauty. She's so beautiful she can even mesmerize a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru. In other words, put him into a state of weakness." Everyone narrowed their eyes at Miroku and his ludicrous statement.

"You're hopeless."

"Kagome, what do you think," asked Shippo.

Kagome thought. "Hmmm. Maybe . . . love at first sight?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and let out a noticeable "Whatever."

"Are we gonna chit-chat or watch the story?" asked Totosai. Everyone shut up and stared into the orb.

(Back to the past)

The sound of rushing water woke Rene. Her closed eyes sluggishly began to open. Where am I? she thought. She moved herself off her back and sat on the rocky gravel. The smell of fresh water and green trees slapped her in the face. Rene tried to take in her surroundings. Short and tall trees surrounded the rocky area. On the right of her was a clear, transparent stream. What am I doing here? Just then, a grumble roared in Rene's belly. The grumble brought back all the memories of the previous day.

That's right, she thought. I was running away from the palace for the whole night. I found a meadow and . . . and a demon. What was his name? Sesshomaru? A sudden stinging pain shot through her arm. Oh, yeah. I forgot. That demon slashed my arm when I was trying to help him. The bastard. What happened next? Rene looked around the forest surrounding her. I ran. I ran away when I heard that little imp. What was his name? I'm pretty sure it started with a . . . J.

Rene glanced at her arm. Then she remembered the rest. After running through the forest, I found a stream- this stream, and cleaned off my wound. Then I tore off a piece of my kimono and wrapped it around it like I did with that demon. I guess I must've fallen asleep here as well.

Rene's sore body ached. Her neck had a crimp in it from sleeping on hard, sharp rocks. While pushing herself off the ground, her back cracked and popped. When she was standing, she wiped the reaming pebbles off her ruined and torn kimono dress. And again, her stomach roared. She clutched her gut. I need to find something to eat, she thought, but this steam is too shallow. Maybe there's a village nearby. Rene considered this. No. I should know better. This is the Foschini region. Nothing but vituperative, snobby kingdoms are nearby.

A sudden gust of zephyr blew the forest trees. Birds flew from them and went to be. Leaves raced to the ground and flowers danced. It was peaceful. This peacefulness reminded her of the beautiful meadow she found near Sesshomaru and the bloomed cherry blossom tree. An immediate desire to see the three rose up inside her.

I want to see them again: the tree and the meadow. And. . . even though he's a demon. . . I . . . I want to see him again. But I don't know why.

Rene faced the direction from which she came. She started to walk through the forest. Her walk turned into a jog, and her jog turned into an all-out run.

. . .

The sun was setting and Sesshomaru was still resting on the large cherry blossom tree. Because he was asleep, he hadn't noticed that Rene had already been there to see him. However, he found out when he saw the herbs lying next to him- her scent surrounded the plants. Foolish mortal, he thought. Doesn't she understand? I don't need her sympathy. While Sesshomaru stared blankly at the herbs, a sweet sound filled his ears. What is that? It sounds like . . . like. . .

He listened carefully to the song of the instrument. Its long stream of sound filled the air with wonder and awe. Its jazzy melody relaxed Sesshomaru. Peace filled the area. Jaken, who was sleeping on the other side of the tree, woke to its beautiful melody.

"So wonderful. What is it?" he asked himself while frantically rubbing his eyes.

"The sound of a flute," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a gust of wind wiped across his sensitive nose. A whiff of human crossed him. He looked in the direction of where the music was coming from: on the cliff were the meadow lay. "It's that girl."

Up in the meadow, Rene played the flute, hoping the handsome demon would hear it. If he did hear it, she hoped it would sooth him for this was the last time she was going to see him and the last time she might be able to play it. She knew she couldn't live on her own. Yes, she was independent, but the nearest village would probably be three days away. She doubted lasting that long without food. Moreover, she was going to do something extremely idiotic. She was going to travel back to hell.

I know you probably hate humans, thought Rene, and I know you wear anger on your face. I could see it. But please. You're the only one here who can hear this. So please. Hear my last song of freedom.

Rene played and played her heart out. She probably wouldn't be able to again once she returned to the hellish palace. Even though her song lasted for three minutes, it was satisfying to everyone, including Sesshomaru. Tears streamed down her face as she played the last notes. She pulled the instrument from her lips and placed it back in her kimono belt.

She stood up and walked back to the hellish castle, leaving strong whiffs of tears behind.


	6. Recaged

Recaged

(Back to the present)

InuYasha was about to say something, but Kagome quickly stopped him. "You don't need to comment," she said.

"But the girl is stupid," said InuYasha. "Why the hell would she go back to the palace she escaped from? I mean come on. She could've at least gone to rivers to eat fish while she tried to find a village. Hell, she could've stuffed up on water."

Sango entered the conversation. "But she said the nearest village was three days away."

"She could've still fished. Besides, I don't think you can die without three days of food."

"Not everyone has the same endurance as you, InuYasha."

"I'm not saying she does."

Kagome was irritated. She wanted to see what would happen next. "Would you two just be quiet and watch so we can see what happens?" Sango and InuYasha stopped bickering and watched the motion picture.

(Back to the past)

It took Rene the rest of the day and half of the night to reach Joji's castle. However, when she set one foot on its grounds, she was greeted by rows and rows of guards. Joji was standing in the front of them all in the center. She didn't know this, but the group Joji and his army fought went down easily, so he was able to return within a matter of days.

"Well, well, well," he said in an angry tone. "Look who decided to come back. Did you know I sent soldiers out to try to find you?" Rene didn't answer. She just narrowed her eyes. Joji was irritated. He lunged out and grabbed her by the hair and began tugging and swinging her around. "You little winch. Do you know what you put me through?! I had to postpone being king to next month because of your little disappearing act. Now you're going to pay me back." Joji threw her to the ground and kicked her one good time in the stomach. This made Rene cough up what she couldn't afford to lose; she still needed food.

Rene brought her limbs together and groaned. The wicked prince enjoyed the sound of her in pain and suffering. He spat on her, and then he commanded, "Clean up this filth. Give her a bath and chain her to the bed. I'll make sure she doesn't escape this time."

. . .

A full month of daily beatings, restrictions from breakfast and lunch, and being chained nightly to a bed had passed. There was only one more week till the wedding, and boy, was Rene so damned. However, there was one advantage of the wedding being so close. Joji had allowed Rene to take strolls in the forest once a day. The catch was, she had to have a guard follow and watch her from afar, but she didn't know that. She just thought Joji thought she wouldn't try to escape again, and she wasn't planning to.

One day, while Rene was being fitted for her wedding dress, news came that Joji's army had spotted a white-haired, injured demon lying in the western forest. Even though there were probably thousands of white-haired demons, Rene immediately thought of Sesshomaru. After hearing this, she was eager to get out of the white kimono and change into something descent. And after her fitting, since she had not yet taken a stroll, she did so and rushed out into the western forest. Not knowing one of Joji's little spies was following her.

Rene didn't know where to start looking for the handsome demon. She didn't even know if the demon Joji's army found was even him, but she searched anyway. She rummaged through the bushes, peeked behind trees, and even climbed a tree to see if she could spot him. However, all of her searching was pointless- especially the last action because all she could see in the distance were trees.

Finally, the sun began to set. The sky turned pink and orange. Rene had come to the end of the western forest- her limited distance from the castle. She was just about to walk back to the castle, until she heard that same soothing breathing. A surge of happiness and hope shot through her body. Rene began to run in the direction of the melody. She ran and ran until . . .

Rene hid behind a tree.

There he is, she thought. Joy filled her heart. Sesshomaru, the one she had been anxious to see, was lying in the grass on a long, thick fur pellet. However, her joy quickly faded once she spotted new wounds on the demon. A huge gash had traveled across his chest. The armor he wore was broken into multiple pieces. Blood gushed out of his wound, and it covered the white, fur pellet that was wrapped around his right arm. And, oh, how red and evil his eyes were. Not again. He's . . . He's worse than last time.

(Back to the present)

"You know that gash in his chest came from your sword right, InuYasha?" asked Totosai.

"I figured as much," he said in return.

"Do you mean the time when InuYasha first understood his wind scar?" asked Sango. Totosai nodded.

(Back to the past)

Rene moved out from behind the tree just a tad and accidentally stepped on a twig. Sesshomaru heard this, shot his body off the ground and hissed in her direction. That made Rene jump. By this point, Rene had removed herself from behind the tree, exposing herself to the demon once again. Sesshomaru was still hissing and growling at her. She took three small steps forward, stepping out of the shadows of the tree. Finally, Sesshomaru seized his hissing and stared at her in surprise.

It's that girl . . . that girl from the forest, he remembered. Rene took another step forward. "Go away!" hissed Sesshomaru in a demonic voice. Rene cringed and watched the demon's flashing blood-shot eyes. If she wasn't scared before, she was terrified now. She gulped and took another step forward. "I said go away!" Sesshomaru released his whip-like dokkou (however you spell it) and swung it at Rene. Luckily, she was able to duck just in time. So instead of the whip cutting her, it cut the tree behind her (in half).

Rene glanced at the damage that was done to the tree. He really tried to kill me, she thought. And after I spent all day searching for him. Of all the . . .

"Leave me!" Sesshomaru growled.

Rene stood up from the ground and began to angrily wipe the grass and twigs off of her kimono. She gave Sesshomaru an angry look, let out a huge, angry sigh, and stomped back to the castle.

. . .

Back at the palace, the spy who was watching Rene from the shadows went to inform price Joji about what had happened that day.

"I see," he said. "So she tried to get close to the injured demon. Why couldn't he have lobbed off her head? Guard!"

"Yes, sire?"

"I want you to continue to watch Rene. And give me a daily report. Understood?"

"Yes, sire."


	7. Unanswered Kindness

Unanswered Kindness

Every day for the next four days, Rene had a schedule for herself. In the morning, she would steal food from the royal kitchen or fish from royal pond. In the afternoon, she would pack up all of her stolen goods and run to find Sesshomaru in the forest. When night hit, she would be beaten and scolded for taking food without permission (if she was caught).

On the first day, Rene wasn't caught stealing food from the kitchen. So later that afternoon, even though he tried to kill her once before, she brought the food to Sesshomaru. At first, he was surprised that she returned after what he tried to do to her, but he quickly brushed off the thought. While he was resting in the grass, Rene had placed a container filled with water and a leaf that had fish and mushrooms on it near the demon. When she turned to walk away, she heard Sesshomaru spit out, "Mind your own business, girl. I'm not like you. I don't eat human food." Rene sighed, quickly glanced back, and then took off back to the castle.

On the second day, she still wasn't caught stealing food, but she accidentally left a hint that she did: her bamboo container. Without realizing her mistake, she ran to the ungrateful demon once again. However, this time she knelt down next to him and tried to hand the food to him herself. But as stubborn as he was, Sesshomaru swatted the food from her hands and sent it flying onto the ground. This made Rene gasp. As she stood up to gather all the scattered food, she, once again, heard the handsome demon speak. "I told you before. I don't need your food. If you think you can help me, you're wasting your time." Rene considered what he said and let out a discouraged sigh. She picked up the last remaining pieces of meat and walked back to the castle. When she arrived she was welcomed with a beating from prince Joji for stealing.

On the third day, Rene was caught trying to steal from the royal kitchen and then beaten. So she stole fish from the pond. Instead of going to see the demon in the afternoon, she went to see him in the night- hoping he'd be asleep. But he wasn't. When Sesshomaru caught a whiff of Rene coming through the forest, he sighed. A persistent girl, he thought. When she placed the food next of him, she just stood in one spot and waited for him to say something. Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence, he did. "Why are you so determined," he asked. "Just give up. I'm a demon and you are a human, so why bother?" Rene opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Maybe . . . she can't speak, Sesshomaru assumed. That day, Rene left without a word. And, as usual, received more abuse for theft.

Finally, on the fourth day, Rene had woken up extra early in the morning so she wouldn't get caught stealing. She packed some left over fish and refilled her bamboo water container before heading out to see Sesshomaru again. When she arrived, she saw the handsome demon lying against a tree, staring up at the sky. What could he be thinking? Rene walked over and knelt down next to the demon and tried handing him the leaf of food once more. But to her surprise, instead of saying something insulting, all he said was, "No thanks," in an unusually polite way.

Rene let out a sad sigh. Sadness plastered her face. Her determination was burned out. She rested the food on her lap and stared blankly at it while Sesshomaru gazed up at the trees. The two just sat there quietly and listened to nothing but the chirping of birds and swaying of green autotrophs.

Suddenly, without looking at her, Sesshomaru asked," Where did you get those bruises?" in what sounded like a sweet, concerned voice. Rene looked up and stared at him in surprise. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he added. Sesshomaru turned his head to face her. That's when he saw it: a big smile had formed on Rene's face. "Why are you smiling? I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious."

Rene let out a small chuckle. She wasn't expecting him to ask about her appearance. But to her, that was . . . that was the nicest thing he said to her- or at least asked her. To her, it made it seem like the demon wasn't all that bad. It made it seem like he actually had a heart, a caring heart. She set the food on the ground, stood up, and thanked the demon with a bow before skipping back to the castle. Nonetheless, she had a rude awakening waiting for her back at the palace.


	8. Murdered

Murdered

Rene had returned to the palace all excited and joyous when the sun was at its highest. She had to compose herself once she entered though because of all the lined up guards. That wasn't normal. She looked around and saw that a line of guards had their backs on the hallway walls.

What's going on? she thought. Rene began to casually walk up to her room. When she walked in and shut the door, her eyes couldn't help but see Joji and five of his soldiers standing on the left side of the room. She quickly moved to the opposite side of the room so her back wasn't facing them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Joji let out a violent laugh. "The girl speaks. You know I've only heard her speak twice: when she insulted me and when she was threatening to cut off penis." He took a couple of steps forward.

"Answer my question," she said through gritted teeth.

Joji chuckled. "A little birdie - or, how should I say, spy - told me a certain someone was trying to aid a worthless demon. I wonder who that certain someone could be." He stared at Rene with an evil, mischievous glare. It sent a chill down her spin. Without looking, she began to inch her way to the window; however, Joji intersected her. "Where do you think you're going, my little flower?" He roughly placed his finger and thumb under her chin. Just then, he brought her lips to his, but Rene, with all her might, bit it. Joji pulled back and swung his heavy hand across her fragile face, causing her to fall to the ground. As blood streamed out her lips and down to her chin, the price wiped his blood away. "You wrenched heifer." He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it. "You've got some nerve. Here I'm trying to make you into a real woman, yet you shun me." Rene struggled to release Joji's hand from her head, but her attempts were futile. He knelt down in front of her and pushed his face to hers. One of his hands slowly worked its way up to her breast (visage). "What do you say?"

Rene swatted his hand away and spat in his face. In a low, scary tone, she replied, "Never."

Joji wiped the saliva off his face and threw her to the ground. He stood up from his kneeling position and faced his soldiers. "Do it," he commanded.

Just then, Rene looked up from the ground and saw three soldiers with doubled-sided swords heading in her direction. Once she saw this, she quickly picked herself off the floor and pinned her back to the wall. A solider swung his sword at her. Luckily she had quick reflexes and dodged in time. However, she was slightly cut in the arm. For the second swing, Rene dropped down to the ground to avoid getting her head chopped off, then quickly crawled to the window.

"There are three of you," began prince Joji. "How hard is it to illuminate one measly girl?"

Rene's back was against her open window now. The soldiers were caving in. What do I do? She thought. How can I . . . Another soldier trusted his sword towards Rene. He was aiming for her neck. Without thinking, she pushed her head back to avoid the weapon. Consequently, her whole body leaned and fell out the window. She was falling at a fast pace. Moreover, when she hit the second roof, it felt like her body went limp. Nonetheless, her body continued to move on its own. She began rolling off the tiled roof and continued falling till she hit the ground right smack on her back. Her head hit the ground with so much force that it immediately made her dizzy. It felt like she would faint or go into a coma. The only thing that got her onto her feet quickly was the sound of Joji's voice yelling, "After her!"

Rene sprung onto her feet and took off into the forest while Joji's soldiers prepared the horses and a carriage to chase her with.

The clanking of hooves and the screaming of men made Rene run faster that she normally could. Joji and his soldiers were not far behind at all. She quickly took a sharp right turn onto a dirt road. That was an action she shouldn't have made because that made it easier for the men on horses to chase her.

Heavy pants escaped her. Rene sprinted and ran for her life with her dress hiked up so she wouldn't trip. Her action didn't matter, because one of the men on the horses pulled out a bow and arrow and shot Rene in the leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhuuugghghh!" she screamed as she plummeted onto the dirt road. She was trembling with pain. She began to reach for the arrow before the carriage and the horses came to close. René grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of her leg and sent a humongous shock of pain throughout her body.

Clunking and yelling came closer and closer. Rene tried to pick herself off the ground but she just fell back down. She couldn't move and it would be silly to try to crawl away. So she just stayed there, helpless. Joji's horses and men were only seconds away from the lame girl in their path. There was no hope of escape for her.

Rene closed her eyes tightly as the horses trampled over her body. She could feel her arm pop out of its socket and her legs go numb. Her face felt tenderized and bruised. When the horses passed, she just laid there, her face expressionless. It was the carriages turn now. For this, she had her eyes completely open as she watched the wheels run over her body like she was a dead animal in the road. It ran over her stomach and broke three ribs. By this time, Rene was hysterically coughing up blood. She covered herself in its thickness.

The carriage and all of the horses came to a halt when the lame girl was behind them. Joji, with wicked delight, stepped out of the carriage and walked over to the nearly dead girl. He saw that her chest was still moving. "She's flirting with death," he said with a chuckled. "Let's help her go all the way. You, you, you, and you," he pointed to four soldiers. "Go throw her over the cliff. I'm getting rather tired of seeing this bloody mess in my sight."

All four men responded with a, "Yes, sir." They then rushed to the nearly expired Rene and heavy-handedly threw her body over a horse's back. Then they each settled onto a horse and began ridding for the cliff. The bumping and thumping ride caused Rene to lose and cough up even more blood. The thick, dark, red liquid began to drip off of her, leaving a trail of it behind.

At the cliff, two men jumped off their horses and went over to Rene, who heard ragging water somewhere nearby. Maybe at the bottom of the cliff. For a second it reminded her of the stream she had found a month ago.

The first man grabbed the girl from under her arms while the second grabbed her legs. They both walked to the edge of the rocky, grey cliff and tossed her over without hesitation. While Rene fell, she thought about someone. A demon that cared enough to ask her what had happened to her. The thought made her smile weakly. Her dragging eyes sluggishly closed while the rest of her body went limp. Thank you, she thought before plunging into her harsh death.


	9. Live Again

Live Again

(Back to the present)

Everyone, including InuYasha, look sadden.

"That was cruel," said the demon slayer. Everyone nodded.

"But I don't get it," began InuYasha. "Totosai, you said this was a Sesshomaru love story. I didn't see any love between the two, yet the girl is already dead."

"InuYasha," said Kagome.

"But it's true," entered Miroku. "That girl died before even getting to know Sesshomaru. So why-"

"Would you just watch the dang orb!" yelled Totosai. "Jeez. I promise. All of your questions will be answered if you just watch."

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. They turned to Totosai and nodded. Then they continued to watch.

(Back to the past)

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had finally regained the strength he needed to get up and walk. He could smell Jaken and Ah-Un nearby, so he began to walk in their direction. When he walked out of the forest, he walked into a field of daisies. In the center of the field was Jaken and Ah-Un. (This is in another InuYasha episode) Jaken was pulling off petals of a flower to see if Sesshomaru was testing his sword, Tenseiga, on him with no guaranty of his survival.

"He was testing," he said as he pulled of a petal. "He was teasing. He was testing. He was teasing." Only one more petal was on the flower. "He was testing?!" Jaken stood on top of Ah's head and screamed at the field, not knowing Sesshomaru was twenty feet behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru! You were willing to risk my life to test your sword?! You ungrateful dog!"

Just then, a rock flew through the air and hit Jaken right in the back of the head, causing him to fall right off Ah-Un. The little, green imp rubbed his bruised head and looked in the opposite direction. The whited haired demon was walking towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he screamed as he jumped onto Ah-Un once more. "Before I continue my service to you, I need to know. Were you actually using me to test your sword?"

With a little growl in his voice, Sesshomaru responded, "I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation."

"Uh, r-right. How silly of me. I thought you were dead." Another rock was thrown at Jaken's head. He fell and hit the ground once more.

A cool breeze rushed through the flowery field. It carried with it a bloody scent. A familiar scent.

That smell. The smell of blood, thought Sesshomaru. "I recognize this scent," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, his sword began to frantically rattle. He placed his hand on its hilt to muffle the clanking sound it was creating. Sesshomaru turned to face the forest again. That girl.

Jaken stumbled as he stood. Me and my big mouth, he thought. That's when he noticed his Lord staring into the green trees. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored the imp's question and began to walk back to the western forest. "Let's go, Jaken."

Back on the dirt road, the four men who threw Rene over the cliff had returned to their leader. "My Lord," one of them began. "The deed you requested of us is done. We have successfully carried out your order."

Joji smiled a wicked grin. "So you threw the girl off the cliff?"

"Yes, sire."

"Excellent."

Suddenly, one of the other men was yelling out, "It's a demon!" Everyone quickly turned to see that the whited haired beast was walking towards them.

"Stand your ground men. We can handle this beast," said Joji. Though the men were terrified, they obeyed their master. One third of the soldiers brought out their swords while another one-third prepared to shoot their arrows. The last of the soldiers were the riffle squad, so they knelt down in the front lines and aimed their guns at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru continued to walk, ignoring the humans' threats. He only came to a stop when he was standing in front of a large pool of blood. He scrunched up his nose. This is her blood, he thought as he stared into the thick liquid. His eyes began to follow the trail of blood that continued down the road. Then he looked at the threat. "What did you do with that girl," he asked with a calm domineer.

Joji was confused as to why the demon standing in front of him would want to know, but he soon brushed the thought off. He busted into a laugh. "That rebellious girl?! Oh, how I despised her! We killed her you foolish demon!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the word "killed", though he did not know why.

"Is that so?"

The prince chuckled. "Let me guess. That stupid wench was your mate wasn't she?" Sesshomaru stared at the prince with an angry expression on his face. He would never do such a thing with a human. "It's true, isn't it? It's written all over your face. Maybe that's why the bitch kept going to you in the forest. She was your little play-"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Joji by the neck. He was so fast that none of the men saw him move till after he was lifting their leader into the air. He sunk his claws into throat. "I'm tired of hearing you speak," he said before slashing prince's neck. Sesshomaru released Joji's neck and let his dead body fall to the ground.

All of his soldiers gasped with terror for their leader had died. One of the men on the riffle squad shot at the demon, but Sesshomaru sent the bullet back to the shooter with his green whip. Out of fear, all the other soldiers began attacking as well, but they stood no chance against the great dog demon's son.

Sesshomaru, as ruthless as he was, tore off one of the men's arms. He put a hole in one's heart and cut a huge gash across another's chest. He even cut off three heads. The white-haired demon killed until no one was left alive.

Jaken, who had just caught up with his Lord, saw the damage Sesshomaru had caused. "Those foolish humans," he began. "They thought they could stand a chance against my Lord? Well they were surly mistaken. Uh wait. Where are you going my Lord?"

Sesshomaru had begun to follow the trail of blood that was left behind. His sword, Tenseiga, eagerly rattled. What are you trying to tell me, Tenseiga? he thought as he strolled to the cliff in silence. Jaken followed. Soon, the demons had come to the end of the blood trail, yet Sesshomaru's sword still shook. Is she down there? The dog demon, without fear, jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the mist.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" yelled the little imp. All he could hear were his own echoes. Jaken jumped onto Ah-Un and commanded them to follow Sesshomaru. The two-headed demon obeyed and flew down to the bottom of the cliff. When Jaken had jumped off of Ah-Un, he saw a raging river in front of him. He was on a rocky grey surface. Pebbles sunk into his feet. Jaken looked around to see if he could find his leader when suddenly, he spotted a figure in the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru," he called out as he ran to him. "What are we doing down here? Oh."

Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing in front of a bloody, dead, female body. Her jet black hair was drenched in the red liquid along with her clothes. A pool of the thick, dark blood formed underneath her and scattered all around the rocky floor.

"Eeww," said the little imp as he held his nose. "That human is dead for sure." He looked up to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, did you know this girl?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just stared at the lifeless body lying in front of him. And for some reason, guilt came over him.

Tenseiga rattled and rattled and rattled constantly till it grew irritating to the dog demon. What are you trying to tell me? he asked the sword. That's when it hit him. Maybe . . . are you telling me you wish to be drawn? Sesshomaru removed his sword from its sheath. As soon as he did, he saw three little imp demons chaining Rene. Demons from the netherworld, he thought. Without thinking, he swung at the imps with his sword. The imps split in two and disappeared.

What did he just cut? thought Jaken. I could have sworn he just cut something. Suddenly, the blood that was all over Rene's face had begun to dissipate. "What's going on?" Jaken said in shock. This had surprise Sesshomaru too.

The dog demon knelt down next to the dead body. He then gingerly cradled the girl with his only arm.

Thump . . .

It was faint. It was small, yet Sesshomaru heard it.

Thump . . . Thump . . .

Heartbeats.

Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . .

Sesshomaru watched closely as he followed the rhythm of the girl's increasing heartbeats. As he listened and watched, a look of shock formed on his face. The girl's pink lips opened ajar. Her dark brown eyes began to sluggishly open. And her heart . . . her heart was beating again.

Rene was alive.


	10. Forge Me A New Sword

Forge Me a New Sword

(Back to the present)

"He . . . revived her?" Kagome asked in surprise. "With Tenseiga?"

"You've got to be kidding me," InuYasha mumbled.

Totosai heavily sighed. "Look. I'm only going to tell you this one last time. The orb doesn't lie. Now, do you want to see what happens or not?"

InuYasha and Kagome glanced at each other, shrugged, and continued to watch the orb once again.

(Back to the past)

Rene blinked a couple of times to straighten her vision. It did little good. What? she thought. How . . . How am I . . . Rene slightly moved. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders and looked up to see who it belonged to. Though her eye lids were still dragging and halfway open, she could see clearly who was holding her. A demon with white hair and a moon on his forehead had an expressionless demeanor. It's him. But . . . how did . . .

"What the? That's incredible. Lord Sesshomaru, you just brought that girl back from the dead!" yelled Jaken. What the little imp said made Rene gaze into her savior's eyes. He had saved her? Sesshomaru returned the gaze, but only for a short time.

After cradling Rene for a while, Sesshomaru gently placed her on the rocky floor. He then stood. While he stared down at the revived girl, he thought, Why, father, would you give me this sword? A sword that heals a hundred in one stroke. The dog demon turned around and began to walk away. This saddened Rene.

"Wait for me, me Lord," yelled the imp as he ran past Rene to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Rene stumbled trying to hurry onto her feet. She began to try to run after Sesshomaru as well, but she was stopped by a harsh command. "Don't follow me," said Sesshomaru. She gasped and fell to her knees. The two stared at each other with opposing looks. Rene began to shake her head. "If you follow me, I'll have to kill you like I did your precious prince." Rene shook her head even harder. She hated Joji. He was far from precious.

Sesshomaru turned around and continued to walk away. Rene watched as he disappeared into the mist.

(Back to the present)

"Man, Sesshomaru is such a jerk. Why does he keep dissing Rene like that? The nerve of that guy," said Kagome while frantically waving her arms around.

"Uh, Kagome, what does 'dissing' mean?" asked little, innocent Shippo.

"It means to put someone down," she said with a little anger in her voice.

"I told you he was ruthless," entered InuYasha.

"No one asked you!"

"Oh, is that so?! Well, let me tell you something . . ."

While InuYasha and Kagome began to bicker, Totosai was packing up the orb. They didn't notice till Totosai had stood up that he was leaving.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" asked Kagome with a finger still pointed at InuYasha.

"Yeah," entered Miroku. "Don't leave with the orb. Just because Kagome and InuYasha are ruining the show doesn't mean the rest of us can't watch."

"I agree," began Sango. "I for one want to know what happens next."

Totosai sighed. "I happen next." Everyone looked confused. He scratched his head, wondering how to rephrase. "O.k. Listen. After Sesshomaru left Rene, he came to me and asked me to forge him a sword. Well, he didn't actually ask. He threatened. Anyway, I denied his request, so he ruined my hide out and tried to kill me in the proses."

Sounds like him, alright, thought Kagome and InuYasha.

Totosai continued. "Somehow I managed to escape. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru searched for someone to forge him a sword. A demon sword. One day he succeeded. The forger's name was Tokijin, my ex-disciple. He asked the forger to create him a sword like no other. However, there was a catch."

"What was it?" asked Miroku.

"Tokijin wanted two things: the head of a purple demon named Goshinki and . . ." he paused. Everyone eagerly waited for the second thing. "A beautiful, young maiden." Silenced hushed over the room. What did a demon forger need a young maiden for?

"So . . . what happened next?" Sango broke the silence.

Totosai scratched his head again, paranoid. "Ugh. Look. It's a lot to explain, O.K."

"Then let's watch the damn orb!" yelled InuYasha.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Totosai," entered Kagome. "We promise not to interrupt anymore." Everyone, including InuYasha, nodded in agreement.

Totosai removed the orb from his bag and placed it on the floor. "Fine, but if you don't keep your promise-"

"We will," everyone said in harmony. Totosai nodded and everyone continued to watch the magical orb.


	11. Anything For A Sword Part I

I'm sorry. In the last chapter I named the forger Tokijin when that was actually the name of Sesshomaru's sword. So just go along with it.

Anything for a Sword

Tokijin had informed Sesshomaru as to where to find Goshinki: he had to look near burned down villages because the demon ate corpses and in hot springs because he loves to eat the flesh of young, beautiful maidens. It took Sesshomaru two days before he was able to find the purple demon. He had checked five empty villages: two were burned down. The rest had been invaded by demons. And he only found two hot springs. Finally, after searching for a long time to find nothing, Sesshomaru had finally spotted Goshinki in an abandon village, eating a dead horse.

Without any warning, Sesshomaru lunged at the demon with his poison claws. Nonetheless, the purple demon had sensed him and dodged his attack. Goshinki jumped back and took a defensive stance. His fangs were ready to devourer. Sesshomaru revealed his toxin-like wipe and began slashing at the demon, but it did no good. The demon either blocked it with his arms or simply dodged them.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," said Sesshomaru as he sprayed the demon in the eye with poison. Goshinki let out a loud shriek and opened a black hole. He then jumped into it. "You won't escape me," the dog demon said as he lashed his wipe at the purple demon. But it was too late. The black hole had disappeared before Sesshomaru's attack landed. Goshinki had escaped.

Jaken, who was hiding behind a hut, ran out yelling, "Darn that blasted demon. He escaped." Sesshomaru shot an evil glare at the little imp which made him cringe.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began.

The little imp's voice shook. "Y-Yes, m-me Lord?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Jaken let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, my Lord. We passed one when we came to this village. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru said nothing as he began to walk to the nearby springs, not liking the scent he was picking up.

Meanwhile, Rene stared at the hot spring flowing in front of her with joy. For the last two days, after Sesshomaru left her, she had been wondering around in search of food once again. Luckily, she found a calm, clean river with an abundant amount of fish in a day's travel. Consequently, she wasn't able to bath.

Rene began to strip down. She removed her still bloody and torn kimono dress and let down her long, thick hair. Then, she walked over to the spring and dipped her big toe into it. Hot, she thought, but that was just perfect for her. Without hesitation, she began to inch her way into the steaming water. She sank deeper and deeper into the spring until her butt touched the bottom of it. Half of her breasts to the tip of her head was up out of the water.

This is nice, she thought as she lay against a rock. She loosened up and relaxed her body. Rene admired her surroundings. The blossoming of flowers, the bloomed trees, and the sound of birds. All the nature reminded her of music. She sighed. I wish I had my flute. Her body was still. She didn't move a muscle until a thought popped into her head. I don't need a flute. I can use my voice. Duh. Rene sat up straight. In a sweet, angelic voice, she began to sing.

(If you want to see where I found this song, go to www. youtube /watch?v=p7z5aOZ6SEw (add dot com after youtube/no spaces) It doesn't fit with the story, but I really love the singer's voice.)

~ You fill me. You see me. You know my every move. You love it when I sing to you. ~

In the forest, Sesshomaru could hear a beautiful, angelic voice echo. The sound forced him to perk up and pay attention. "So beautiful," he heard Jaken say. "The voice sounds like it is coming from that direction." Jaken pointed in the direction of the hot springs. The two continued to walk closer to it.

Rene closed her eyes as she continued to sing.

~ So patient. So gracious. So wonderful in all in you. You ride upon my heart.~

She opened her eyes, proud of herself. All the notes came out right and clear. Perfect and beautiful. Rene stood up and began to walk back to her clothes. That's when she saw him.


	12. Anything For A Sword Part II

Anything for a Sword Part II

Sesshomaru was standing right beside Rene's torn up kimono, staring . . . staring straight at her naked body. He noticed her slender figure, her voluptuous breast, and her smooth legs, yet . . . he thought nothing of it. Rene noticed he was analyzing her body. She threw her hands over her breast and dropped herself into the water so he couldn't see anything else. She was blushing with embarrassment.

"I thought you were unable to speak," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

What? she thought. That's it? Noting about my . . . Rene looked at him with surprise. "I-I never said I couldn't . . . huh?" Sesshomaru was no longer listening her now. Instead, he was looking past her. He was staring straight ahead at something that was across from the hot spring. As curious as she was, Rene turned to look. When she did, her eyes widened. A large, purple demon was standing right in front of her. "W-When did . . ."

Goshinki looked down on her and smiled a malicious smile. "Young maiden," he said as he began to reach for her. "You're coming with me."

Oh, crap, she thought. Suddenly, a neon green whip wrapped around Rene like a rope and yanked her out of the water before Goshinki's hand could come down on her. As she flew through the air, the whip unwrapped itself form around her body. Finally, Sesshomaru caught her with his right arm. Instinctively, Rene crossed her legs and covered her bare breasts. She glared at the white-haired demon with astonishment. "Tha-"

"Don't get the wrong idea," he said in an angry voice. He didn't like that the scent of human was staining his kimono. "I didn't pull you out of the water to save you. I did it because you're one of the items required on my list in order for me to have my sword. In other words, I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Rene's face twisted up. What the heck is he saying? she thought. I'm an item, as in product? What does he mean I'm on a list?

Goshinki slowly turned to face the two. He stared into Sesshomaru's eyes with his good eye. "That's my catch. Give her back to me." Sesshomaru and Rene just stared at the demon. Sesshomaru, as usual, had a calm expression on his face, while Rene looked worried, confused, angry, and frightened all at the same time. She was so conflicted.

The purple demon began to run towards her. "Give her back!" he yelled.

Goshinki swung at Sesshomaru and Rene with his over-sized claws. Sesshomaru had dodged by jumping back. Since he only had one arm- which was occupied with Rene, he couldn't really fight back. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru rudely dropped Rene onto the soft grass and lunged into the air.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her hurting bottom. "Jerk!"

Rene looked up into the air and saw Sesshomaru punch the demon in the right cheek. He then clawed him with his claws. Goshinki let out a shriek. "Damn you," he said before opening his mouth to release a lightning-like blast. This unrevealed ability startled Sesshomaru and caused him to jump back onto the ground. He dodged, yet the sleeve of his kimono burned off.

Rene was so into the fight that she didn't even realize she was still naked till Goshinki said, "That bare maiden will be mine." She quickly got up and rushed over to grab her kimono, which, by the way, was ten feet away from the purple demon.

That foolish creature, Sesshomaru thought as he prepared to attack again. Goshinki towered over Rene and stared down at her. He chuckled. His hand extended out and grabbed her. The purple demon tightly squeezed the human girl who was in his clutched fist.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as he squeezed tighter. He was crushing her. Just then, Sesshomaru jumped up and slashed the wrist of the hand that had Rene. Goshinki let out another shriek and dropped the girl. Luckily the dog demon caught her.

Goshinki grabbed his bleeding wrist. "You'll pay for that!" Sesshomaru said nothing, turned his back to the demon, and ran. "Running away now are we." He began to run after him, breaking every tree that was in his path.

Soon, when everyone was out of the forest, all three figures were standing in a dried up field. A field that had little patches of grass scattered all around. Sesshomaru had stopped running. He faced Goshinki, and Goshinki faced him. It was a showdown.

Why did he run out of the forest? thought Rene.

Goshinki laughed. "How are you going to fight me with that girl in your arms?" The purple demon charged.

"I don't plan to," said Sesshomaru. Like a little boy pulling a rubber band back to shoot a rock from a sling shot, Sesshomaru lowered his arm halfway to the ground and launched Rene high into the air like she was a rocket. It wasn't till then that she realized why he ran out of the forest: the trees would get in the way of her launching. Rene went so high into the air that it sounded like her screams faded.

With quick speed and agility, Sesshomaru lounged out at Goshinki and slashed at his nose. The purple demon threw his hands over it. His nose was now oozing blood along with his wrist. With much posthaste, Sesshomaru took that opportunity to cut off Goshinki's arm. Blood was falling to the ground like a water fall. When he tried to do his last attack, that black hole appeared once more, and Goshinki fled.

"He has escaped once again," said Sesshomaru with irritation. Just then, a scream in the distance grew louder and louder and louder. Without looking into the air, Sesshomaru reached out his arm and caught Rene. She was panting and shaking with fear. Immediately, without any warning, he dropped Rene onto the dirt ground like she was a rock.

"You jerk!" she called out. "What's the big idea throwing me up into the air like that?! What if you didn't catch me?!" Sesshomaru just stared at her with disgust and distaste. After a minute, he turned and began to walk away, ignoring her questions.

Just then, Jaken, who was hiding during the fight once again, jumped out of a bush and yelled, "Wait for me, me Lord." When he ran past Rene, he stopped and stared at her. Then he called out, "Lord Sesshomaru, what about the girl?"

"What about her?" Sesshomaru said harshly as he continued to walk away. Rene narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Tokijin said he wanted a young and beautiful maiden, so shouldn't we take the girl with us?"

"That creature is useless to me." Creature, thought Rene. Why I oughta . . .

"But, me Lord. If we take this girl with us, you'll find Goshinki."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at the two. He scanned Rene with disbelief. "What makes you think that thing will be of any use?"

Now I'm a thing, Rene thought.

"Well, sire, Goshinki loves beautiful, young women. He prefers their corps over anyone else."

"Corpse?!" Rene yelled with disapproval in her voice.

Sesshomaru analyzed the disgusting human once more before curling his whip around her body and yanking her to him. "Very well, Jaken. I'll go along with your little ruse."

Jaken bowed. "Thank you, me Lord."

The dog demon looked down at the struggling human who couldn't break out of his whip. "Don't even think about escape," he said. "It's futile."

Rene glared at him with narrowed and twitching eyes. What in the world are these two planning to do with me? she thought.


	13. Anything For A Sword Part III

Anything for a Sword Part III

"You lousy sorry excuse for a dog demon! Untie me right now! I'm gonna get you for doing this to me, just you wait! I know you're listening! Answered me! GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken hid behind nearby trees and shrubs, listening to the pointless screams of Rene. They had found an abandoned village near the hot springs. There they bounded her hands to her back. They then tied her to a vertical wooden log. The two watched as Rene frantically kicked at the rough dirt. She tried to free her arms by yanking them up, but it did little good.

"Untie me!" she screamed. "I refuse to be bait. I don't want to be eaten by a sexist demon!"

From behind the tree, Jaken spoke. "Jeez. That girl is so noisy and irritating."

Sesshomaru agreed with the imp silently. Rene was getting rather annoying for the dog demon. He was use to her unspoken words. "Jaken."

"Uh, yes, me lord?"

"I am not one to come up with such schemes. If this plan were to fail, you will die."

Jaken jumped back with fear and worry. His voice began to shake. "Y-Yes, L-L-Lord Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, the two demons heard a loud shriek from their demon bait. A different shriek. A shriek of fear. "AAAHHHHHHH! Go away! Go away!" she screamed. In front of her was the wounded Goshinki.

Goshinki laughed and scanned the area. Because of his slashed nose, he was unable to smell the hiding demons. Nonetheless, he didn't know that. "Poor, poor girl," he said. "That irritating dog demon left you here all alone. How unfortunate." The purple demon stroked Rene's face with one of his fingers. Rene bit it without thinking. However, Goshinki didn't feel a thing, not even a small prick. "How insulting." The demon pulled back his finger and opened his hand, which started to hover over her.

"No!" she screamed. "Go away! Let me go! Let me go!" In a scream of desperation, Rene yelled at the top of her lungs, "SESSSSSHOOOOMAAAAARUUUUU!" In less than a second, the dog demon leaped into the air. Goshinki looked up in awe and surprise, but he quickly composed himself. He opened his mouth and prepared to release his energy blast. But it was too late. Sesshomaru had lobed off his head before it was even released.

Goshinki's cut off head slammed onto the ground right in front of Rene. She let out a little shriek. Sesshomaru softly landed next to the head. "At last. I finally have what I need." He reached down and grabbed the demon's head by its horn. He then threw it over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hold on!" Rene called out to him. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at her with cold eyes. "You can't just leave me here all tied up! Untie me right now!" The dog demon ignored her and continued to walk. "Why you . . ."

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Jaken called after his master, who still continued to walk. "Don't forget. Tokijin wants a young maiden." Sesshomaru said nothing. "D-Do you wish for me to take her with-"

"Leave her, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a scary tone.

"But, me Lor-"

"That girl is of no use to me. She is a nuisance."

"What did you just call me?!" Rene screamed. "A nuisance?! You lame excuse for a dog! Why I oughta-"

"Come now, Jaken," interrupted Sesshomaru.

"Y-Yes, me Lord." The little green imp rushed after his cruel, walking master, leaving Rene tied to the wooden log.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! There might still be demons roaming around! Hey! Listen to me! At least bring me some clothes! Hey!"

Sesshomaru and his servant pretended to ignore the loud human. They walked and walked until they disappeared from Rene's sight. They walked and walked, until they arrived at Tokijin's hiding place. The dog demon dropped Goshinki's dead head in front of the demon forger.

Tokijin was amazed. He began to rub the head of the dead demon. "Amazing," he said. "You were able to take Goshinki down. Very impressive."

"How dare you underestimate my Lord!" yelled the offended imp. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru would be able to take down that weak demon!"

Tokijin laughed. "Even the strongest demons can be over taken, little imp."

"Why you-"

"Silence, Jaken!" instructed Sesshomaru. The imp did as he was told.

The demon forger began to look around. When he didn't see what he was looking for, a large disapproving frown formed on his tanned face. "Where is the lovely maiden?" he asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I asked you to bring me the head of Goshinki and a lovely maiden, did I not? If I do not have both, I cannot forge your sword."

Sesshomaru gave Tokijin a cold stare. "Why must you have a maiden? Is the head of the demon not enough, or do you merely want the girl for your own use?"

Tokijin smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Both," he exclaimed.

"Care to explain?"

"The head of Goshinki is needed for its fangs and demonic energy. It's the thing that will allow only demons to wield the sword. It will engulf the sword with hate and strength."

"And the girl?"

"Ah, the girl. She is needed for the darkness and unforgivness that lurks within her heart. Since a woman's heart can be more tainted than a man's, her dark feelings will stabilize the sword's demonic energy, but only if it's in a strong demon's possession."

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and walked out of Tokijin's hiding place.

"My Lord," Jaken yelled after Sesshomaru. "Wait for-"

"Stay here, Jaken." The little imp froze and watched as his master walked away to go retrieve the mortal girl.


	14. Anything For A Sword Part IV

Anything for a Sword Part IV

Rene's head bobbed down with exhaustion. She had been screaming for someone to untie her for what seemed like hours. She soon grew tired of doing so and waited for someone to come in silence. However, she never expected the dog demon to show up.

"You've seized you screams," said a beautiful, calm voice. Rene shot her head up, causing strands of hair to fall on her face. Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, looking down on her.

"I-It's you," she said, barely in a whisper. Of course, Sesshomaru didn't respond. Rene looked at him with suspicion. "What are you here for this time?" She had his attention now. "First you lure me out of hiding and put a huge gash in my arm. Then, for some odd reason, you let me patch up yours. Later, you try to slice off my head with your whip while we were in the forest because I tried to help patch you up again. Then you turn around and show a little piece of kindness in your heart by asking about my appearance." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the words "kindness in your heart." "After, you kill my killer and then revive me. But then you leave me stranded at the bottom of a cliff. Come to find out that later, I am some thing required on a list. You save me. You drop me. You save me, toss me up into the air, catch me, and then drop me again. Then you bind me to this wooden log and leave me here open for demons to come and eat because I am no use to you anymore and also a nuisance. However, you mysteriously return, and I'm guessing it's not because you missed me." Rene said as if it were a run-on sentence. "Why are you so complicated to understand? I just don't get you."

Sesshomaru stared at Rene in amazement. This girl has the audacity to speak to me in such a manner, and she isn't afraid of the consequences, he thought. Why is that? He scanned her bloody and torn up kimono. Does she fear humans more than she fears demons? The dog demon pretended to ignore every single word the human had said (even though it took around two minutes to say the whole thing). He walked up behind her to the rope binding her to the log and cut it with his claws. The dog demon then released his whip, wrapped it tightly around Rene's body, and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?! Put me down!" screamed Rene. She began to kick at the air. Sesshomaru started to walk towards Tokijin's hiding place. "Look, I don't know where it is you're planning to take me, but if you don't put me down, I swear I'm going to re-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said with a hiss. Rene immediately stopped struggling.

"Well, you get angered really easily, don't you?" she said in a whisper.

"One more word and I'll rip out your tongue."

Rene cringed. He already tried to lob off her head once before without hesitation, so she knew he was serious. She stayed quiet until they arrived to Tokijin's hiding place. Mist and swamps were everywhere. "Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular. Just then, mist and swamps were nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru had walked into Tokijin's hut.

Sesshomaru threw Rene off his shoulders, even though she was still wrapped up in his whip. She fell flat on her back and hit her head. Her hard contact with the wooden floor cause a loud plunk and thump sound. "OOOWWW!" she yelled. "Do you have to be so damn rough?! Jeez!" Without using her hands, she sat herself up and leaned against the hut wall. That's when she saw the other two demons in the room. She froze.

"Aaahhhh. Such a beautiful creature," said Tokijin. He walked up to Rene and stroked her face. She snatched her head away. "Oh. And a feisty one. That will be good for the sword." He glanced over at Sesshomaru. "You choose your women well, Sesshomaru."

"Humph," the dog demon responded.

The forger chuckled. "A fine woman indeed. She'll make your sword invincible."

I'll do what? thought Rene. I'll make whose sword invincible?

"How long will it take you to forge my sword, Tokijin?" asked the handsome dog demon.

"About a day," said Tokijin. Sesshomaru frowned. "Oh, be patent. You can stay in the hut till the sword is complete." Sesshomaru nodded. He walked to the opposite side of the hut so he could be as far away from the thing as possible. His whip still bound Rene.

While Tokijin was out of the hut gathering materials to make a demon sword and forging it, Rene was giving Sesshomaru and Jaken cold stares. Jaken stared at the girl with distaste while Sesshomaru looked down at the floor. It was quiet, yet the room still roared with distaste, hate, and disgust. Each feeling mixed and blended with each other and created an uncomfortable ora in the small, crammed hut. That feeling made Rene squirm. She switched her sitting positions only to be introduced to more discomfort.

Finally, Rene gathered up the courage to break the silence. "Do you think you could untie m-?"

"Hush up, girl! You have no right to speak!" Rene was immediately silenced by the little imp demon. She gave him a cold glare. "Humph. You think you can scare me with such a glare? Think again."

"Then tell me, you little toad. What does that demon mean when he said I'd be perfect for making his sword invincible?" She nodded towards Sesshomaru.

"I don't have to say anything to the likes of you! Besides, it's simple, you irritating rodent. You're being used to-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru interrupted him with a growl. "Be quiet!"

The little, green imp gulped. "Y-Y-Yes, m-me Lord."

Rene turned her head to face the dog demon who was sitting in an Indian position. Though he still had his whip wrapped around Rene, he rested his right hand on his right knee. "You know too, don't you?" Sesshomaru peered into her eyes with cold eyes. "What exactly am I being used for?" The dog demon didn't respond, and she knew he wouldn't anytime soon. That really angered the mortal girl. So, she thought about what to say to get him to talk. When she did think of something to say, she said the wrong thing. "Tell me, you lame excuse for a dog," she started. Sesshomaru's face scrunched up. "Judging by that severed off left arm of yours, I'd say this little silent tough act is childish. You may act like a tough demon, but I bet you're just a selfish, ignorant, weak, low-level, low excuse for a demon who doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

Rene knew what she said was probably going to get her head lobbed off. She knew the demon could be angered easily, and she definitely knew that some of what she said was far from the truth. She knew the demon wasn't' weak, oh no. Rene had seen him fight with no hesitation. But she was so pissed off at Sesshomaru that she lost herself. The girl had gone too far.

Sesshomaru's eye brows slanted. His eyes narrowed. The rancid human thinks I'm weak, he thought. Though the demon so badly wanted to put the mortal in her place, he knew he had to keep her alive. So instead of lobbing off her head, he lifted his right hand and yanked on the whip causing it to tighten around Rene.

"Aaaaugghhh!" she yelped. Sesshomaru continued to pull. The neon green whip got tighter and tighter and tighter till it started to dig into Rene's skin, causing her to bleed. And even then, the dog demon continued to pull.

"Humph," he said. "You should know as to whom you speak."

"St . . . op," she managed to choke out. Her arms, chest, and legs were covered in scratches and droplets of blood. Sesshomaru pulled. Rene gasped for air. These steps repeated until Rene finally gave in. She fainted and collapsed on the floor.

Sesshomaru unraveled the whip around her body and sucked it back into his fingers. "A mortal girl has no right to call me a thing such as weak. Especially one who knows nothing about me. Know your place." He stared distastefully at the collapsed human.

"Tch. Never once in my life have a seen a fool such as her," said Jaken. He looked up to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do now?"

While still looking at Rene, Sesshomaru responded, "We wait."


	15. Anything for a Sword Part V

Anything for a Sword Part V  
More mist and fog surrounded Tokijin’s hut. The sun was breaking through the darkness when Rene had come too. She felt her head and shoulders lying against the wall of the hut. Someone had propped her up.  
“In doing so, her personality will completely change,” is what she heard. A voice that sounded familiar had said this. “It is as if I am cleaning out her heart from darkness. If I take all the hatred and unforgiveness from it, then her personality will become that of the innocent kind.”  
Rene sluggishly opened her dark brown eyes. For a few minutes, her vision was blurred. Nonetheless, she could make out three indistinctive figures standing in front of her. Once her eyes cleared, she saw a long sword that resembled a fang in the forger’s left hand. She tried to move, but her arms were so numb from the cuts she received from the dog demon’s poisonous whip that she couldn’t even lift a finger. Rene tried to yell, but no words escaped her mouth. She was still choked up form nearly being choked to death.  
“I don’t care about the results of what will happen to the girl. Just do what is necessary,” a beautiful voice commanded. Rene didn’t have to move to know who that voice belonged to.  
Just then, Tokijin knelt down on one knee so he could be face to face with the human. He reached out his right hand and placed it firmly on her left breast. Uggghhh! You perverted creep, Rene screamed in her head. To her, it looked like the demon forger was enjoying the feel of her bosom. She thought he wanted her body and her body alone. However, that wasn’t his plan.   
Tokijin’s hand began to disappear; it was being sucked into Rene’s chest. The feeling of a hand entering her body caused her mouth to open ajar. Her eyes widened with pain. His hand moved deeper and deeper into her chest until it reached her heart. He smiled. “I can feel what she’s feeling,” he said. “She thinks I’m trying to rip out her precious heart, but she’s wrong.” Tokijin pulled his hand out of Rene’s chest. It came out as a fist. Something was inside of it.  
Rene was terrified. It felt like the forger had left a huge, gaping hole in her chest. But to her surprise, she was fine. Not a scratch from Tokijin was on her. It took her a while to realize that.   
The demon forger opened his hand. Inside it was what appeared to be a black pearl. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “What is that?” he asked.  
Tokijin chuckled. “It’s the hatred she felt towards a prince named Joji. Just look at it. It’s as black as night.” He placed the pearl on the sword. As soon as it touched the silver fang, it merged with the weapon and pulsed. Tokijin frowned. “Not enough to hold back the demonic energy. Seems like I’ll have to take another one.”   
He stabbed his hand into Rene’s chest once again and dug deeper into her heart. When he had something in his hand he yanked it back out. The painful feeling made Rene’s pupils fade away, only revealing the brown in her eyes. She had fainted from the agony yet again. “Poor girl,” said the forger as he opened his palm. Another black pearl was in it. “The unforgiveness of abuse in her life,” he said as it faded into the sword which pulsed. “Still not enough.” Again he reached into her chest, and again a black pearl arose from it. “The painful memory of the deaths of loved ones.” The pearl faded into the sword. “At last. Your sword is stabilized.”  
Tokijin handed the sword to Sesshomaru who took it. “Its name is Tokijin,” he said. “Named after yours truly.” Sesshomaru began to analyze it. Once he did, he noticed that a slight amount of demonic energy escaped it. Tokijin noticed it as well.   
“Hmmmm. Maybe . . . one more should suffice.” Tokijin turned and reached into the unconscious girl’s chest. His hand dug deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper until . . . “Oh. How interesting. It seems like this girl has a very large secret.”  
“Secret?” repeated Sesshomaru.  
The demon forger nodded. “This should do the trick.” Tokijin began to slowly pull out the big secret, but he was stopped . . . by a hand that quickly grabbed his wrist. He followed the arm to see that it had belonged to the unconscious mortal girl. His mouth was an O shape. “How interesting.”  
“What’s interesting?” asked Jaken.  
“This secret is so important to our subject here that, even when unconscious, her body was able to react on its own. In other words, she doesn’t want me to take this secret.” Rene’s hand tightened around his wrist, leaving her fingers outlined on it. He released the secret in her heart and extracted his hand from her chest. Once it was out of her body, her hand released his wrist and fell to the floor. All three demons looked at the unconscious figure with astonishment.  
Finally, after hearing nothing but awed breathing, Sesshomaru placed his sword in his belt. “The small patch of demonic aura that surrounds this fang doesn’t concern me. Keep the girl.” He began to walk out of the hut. “Let’s go, Jaken.”  
“Yes, me Lord.”  
“Hold on,” yelled Tokijin. “What do you wish for me to do with this girl?”  
“Do whatever you want with her. You are the one who asked for her, are you not?”  
As though his words were trigger words, the life in Rene’s eyes began to return. She was conscious yet again.  
Tokijin chuckled. “Thank you for your generosity. I’m sure I’ll enjoy the girl to the fullest.”   
Sesshomaru said nothing. He just disappeared into the mist.  
Rene hated the sound of that. She sprung to her feet, staggered a little, regained her balance, pushed the demon forger to the side, and began to run after the dog demon.   
“Hey, wait!” Tokijin yelled after her. But it was too late. She had also disappeared into the mist.


	16. Saimyosho

Some of you may have already noticed that I’m taking scenes from the actual InuYasha anime and putting them in my story. You’ll see that a lot, so enjoy.  
Saimyosho  
(Back to the present)  
“Any comments before we move on with the story?” asked Totosai.  
As though he was holding his tongue down with locks, chains, and weights, InuYasha unlocked his mouth and quickly blurted out, “That cold, black hearted, heartless bastard! What the hell is his problem using that girl like that?!”  
Kagome followed up with, “I agree. That poor girl was nothing more that material to him. The creep.”  
“Yeah,” Sango entered. “He didn’t even hesitate to knock the girl out with his whip. I mean look at her. She’s covered in cuts and blood.” Everyone nodded.  
“He’s so mean,” added Shippou.  
“I strongly agree. However, I know this is getting a little off topic,” Miroku began. “But, what was the girl’s big secret?”  
“Oh, right. I want to know that too,” said Kagome.  
Totosai scratched his head. “Well . . . I . . . probably shouldn’t tell that just yet. Let’s go deeper into the story before I reveal any of that stuff.”  
InuYasha sighed as he stared back into the orb. “Damn it. I hate secrets.  
(Back to the past)  
Rene stumbled and staggered as she followed the three demons: Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. She was still weak and groggy from the cuts she received from the handsome demon and also from fainting twice. Occasionally, she would fall onto the ground, but she would quickly pick herself back up.  
After following them for about two days, Jaken finally decided to speak his mind. He stopped walking, stood his ground, and pointed his two headed staff in Rene’s face. “You facetious mortal. The Lord has no use for you anymore, so what business do you have of following us?”  
Rene placed a hand on her chest. In a surprisingly sweet, innocent tone, she answered, “Though he can be a jerk, he saved my life. I owe him.”  
“Bah! He only saved you because you were needed to complete his sword, Tokijin. So leave. A mortal girl like you shouldn’t follow people like us.” He waved his staff in her face.  
“But-“  
“Silence girl! The likes of you shou-“  
“Jaken!” interrupted Sesshomaru, sternly. “I care not of what that girl does. Leave her be. There is no point in arguing with a persistent peasant.”  
Now I’m a peasant? thought Rene. You could at least call me girl. Honestly.  
“Uh, yes me lord.” The imp removed the staff from her face and continued to follow his master.  
When Rene began to walk as well, a large green demon jumped from out of the forest and grabbed both Jaken and Rene. Jaken began to hit the demon’s hand with his staff. “Release me at once,” he commanded. That just made the demon squeeze tighter.  
Sesshomaru removed his new sword from his belt, and slashed both of the demon’s hands, freeing Jaken and Rene. Both figures fell. Jaken landed on the grass while Rene landed in a bush. Suddenly, the demon’s body, including its cut of hands, began to break apart into what appeared to be over grown bees.  
Jaken lifted himself and looked up into the sky. His mouth dropped. “S-Saimyosho,” he exclaimed.  
“Find it!” Sesshomaru shouted as he swatted at the insects. “Find their hive!”  
The little imp nodded. “Alright.” He hopped up and began searching around the area. After Rene removed herself from the shrub, she began to assist him. “Go away, girl. I can find it on my own.” She ignored him, and ran around trying to find what looked like a hive. She looked in several bushes and several trees along with the imp. Finally, after looking up, she spotted the Saimyosho hive high on a thick, tall tree. The demon insects swarmed around it.  
“Hey, Jaken,” Rene yelled. “Look! I found it!” She pointed excitedly at the hive.  
“What are you talking about you pathetic . . . !” Jaken saw what Rene was pointing at and ran over to it. “The hive,” he exclaimed. He then walked in front of the mortal girl and raised the staff high in the air. “Behold the staff of two heads!” Just then, fire spouted out from the staff’s male mouth. It burned the hive to ashes along with the bees that flew around it.  
Jaken chuckled with victory. “Lord Sesshomaru, I have destroyed their hive . . . aaaaahhhhhhhhuuuugggaa!” A huge cloud of Saimyosho was buzzing towards Jaken and Rene.  
Just when the two were about to turn and run, Sesshomaru jumped into the air. With a swing of his sword, he said, “Dragon Strike.” (Don’t ask me how he learned it, cuz I have no idea). A blue, lightning-like blast escaped his Tokijin and disintegrated the Saimyosho. He then landed softly on his feet in front of the two relieved creatures.  
The little imp let out a sigh of relief. “Amazing as always, me Lord.”  
Sesshomaru looked down towards the insect’s ashes. “Those were Naraku’s insects. That means he must be close by.”  
“Curse that damn Naraku,” exclaimed Jaken. “What was he thinking, sending these weak demons after us? He must be running out of . . . AAAHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” Two injured Saimyosho stung Jaken in the arm with their poisonous stinger. Once they disconnected from them, they flew away.  
Those insects might lead me to him, thought Sesshomaru. He began to run after them.  
“Sesshomaru wait,” Rene called after him. “Your servant is hurt. Hey!” It was too late. The dog demon had already disappeared into the forest. So, Rene did what she knew to do best. She tried to aid the little imp demon. Without thinking she grabbed Jaken’s arm.  
“What are you doing?!” asked the little imp demon.  
“I’m going to try and pull out the stingers.” Rene quickly tried to reach for the red stingers, but they were quicker. They sucked right into Jaken’s arm before she was even able to touch them.  
“Did you get them out?” asked the imp.  
In a shaky and cracking voice, she responded, “I’m sorry.”  
Jaken knew exactly what that meant. “DDAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” He snatched his arm from the mortal and began to bang his head on a nearby tree. “Now I’m going to die here. I’ll never see my lord’s empire. WHY CRUEL WORLD?!” He banged his head against the tree a couple more times before turning around and falling to the ground in defeat. He then slouched up against it. “I’m going to die at sunset.”  
Rene didn’t know anything about the short, green imp demon named Jaken. Nonetheless, tears nearly filled her eyes at the thought of the demon dying before sunset. Even though she only heard insults from him, she wanted him to be saved. She wanted to save him.  
Rene dropped down onto her hands and knees. “What do I need to do?!” she asked with determination on her face.  
“What are you talking about, you foolish girl?” Jaken asked almost in a whisper.  
“How do I save you?!” Her eyes started to sting.  
“Haven’t you done enough? Just let me die in peace.”  
“No!” Tears were in her eyes now.  
Jaken flinched. ‘No?’ he thought. ‘No?’ D-Does she actually wish to save me? He gazed at the true tears that were in her eyes. He thought back to what Tokijin had told them about her changing personality. She’s serious. Rene stared at him with worried eyes, waiting for him to respond. “Alright,” he said. “You can save me, but you’ll be risking your own lif-“  
“I don’t care,” she interrupted. “Just tell me, quickly.”  
Jaken sighed. “An herb. There is a three-berried herb, called Rebocou, which rests on a mountain top in that direction.” He weakly pointed his finger. “You’ll find the mountain in the east. You can use Ah and Un to help you fly there.”  
Rene nodded. “OK.” She sprung onto her feet and ran to Ah-Un. She placed a hand on their scaly back which caused them to slide away from her. “Please,” she begged. “I know I’m a human, but please. I need to hurry and save Jaken.” When the two headed demon heard the urgency in her voice, they knew she was telling the truth. The demon lowered itself. Rene smiled and hopped on their back. “Thank you,” she said before they took off into the air.  
Jaken watched as Rene and Ah-Un faded into the distance. He began to heavily sweat. It felt as though he were about to faint. He could feel the poison running and rushing wildly through his body. “Please,” he choked out. “Hurry.”


	17. How to Save a Life

(Sorry, but I don't know why my paragraphs don't have spaces between them).

How to Save a Life  
Rene and Ah-Un were minutes away from the mountain now. It was just up ahead. Finally, when the two headed demon was getting ready to land on a rocky and dusty part of the mountain, a swarm of flying demons rammed into Ah-Un and sent both Rene and the two headed demon flying. Rene screamed as she fell and stopped when she landed hard onto the rocky pavement. It felt like she had broken an arm, but luckily it was just a feeling.   
When she sluggishly lifted herself off the ground, she looked up into the sky and saw the swarm of demons wrapping themselves around Ah-Un with their long bodies. “No! Ah-Un!” she yelled. Just then, the two headed demon opened up its mouth and let out a bolt of lightning. The demons wrapped around its body disintegrated. Rene smiled. “Thank goodness.” Ah and Un flew down and landed next to the mortal girl. “Ah-Un, can you tell me where the herb is?” He turned his head and tilted it up. Rene mimicked his action. In the far distance, she could see one lonely herb high above a mountain top. It’s so far up, she thought, but that didn’t stop her. She jumped on the two headed demon’s back and said, “Please fly me up as high as you can.” Ah-Un nodded and took off.  
They inched closer and closer to the mountain top. That’s when another cloud of demons appeared. Rene thought fast. She jumped off Ah-Un’s back and grabbed a rock that was extruding out of the mountain. “Go!” she yelled. “Fight off the demons. I’ll climb to the top and retrieve the herb.” The two headed demon stared at her as if she were a talking fish. “Please. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Now go!” Rene turned to face the mountain while the two headed demon flew away to fight the other demons.  
Rene gripped another rock with her other hand. She began to climb the mountain with posthaste and caution. She grabbed anther rock above her, and then another rock, and another. Don’t look down, she thought. Whatever you do, don’t look down. She clutched another rock which broke off. Her body swung and her back hit the mountain. Though her legs were dangling, she kept a tight grip on the rock in her left hand. Now, she couldn’t help but look down. When she gazed at the seemingly bottomless pit, she could see a demon flying right at her. Luckily, Ah and Un saw it and blasted it with lightning. “Thanks, Ah-Un,” she said before continuing to climb.  
After latching onto several more extruding rocks, Rene was an arm’s length away from the three berried herb. She stretched out her hand as far as she could. Come on, she encouraged herself. Her hand stretched farther. Almost there. Finally, Rene had the herb tightly gripped in her hand. This made her smile. However, that smile quickly faded when she noticed a demon was flying her way. She didn’t know what to do. If she let go she would fall and die, but if she stayed, the demon would probably eat her. What should she do?  
The demon quickly sped up, making it impossible for Rene to think of a solution. It rammed its head right into her side. The impact caused Rene to release her grip on the rock and let out a painful scream. Now, she was falling. No, she thought. No. Not again. She tightly closed her eyes. Not again. In a loud and frightened voice, Rene screamed, “SAVE ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!”  
Just then, a glow of light gleamed in the distance, and it was rushing towards Rene with amazing speed. The light swooped down and caught Rene. It then flew back up and landed on a cliff near the mountain top. When the light dissipated, a white haired demon appeared. Sesshomaru! He had Rene safely in his arm.  
Sesshomaru lowered his head and stared at Rene who had fainted from the feeling of falling. He noticed the herb tightly gripped in her hand. Why? He thought. Why would she risk her own life? He stared at Rene’s beautiful face. Who are you?  
Meanwhile, Jaken was staring up into the sky. The sun was quickly setting. She didn’t make it, he thought. He closed his eyes in disappointment. I should have known. She was just a mere mortal after all. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. “Lord Sesshomaru,” he mumbled. “I wish you were here.” As soon as he said that, he saw a tall figure walking towards him. “Lord Sesshomaru?” he franticly rubbed his eyes. “. It is you! Lord Sesshomaru!”  
“Here,” the dog demon said. He tossed Jaken the Rebocou.   
Tears formed in the imp’s eyes. “The antidote!” Jaken took a huge bite out of the herb and began to wildly chew. “Not bad.”  
The sun fell, and night was welcomed. Jaken had fallen asleep after eating the whole herb and thanking Sesshomaru with upmost gratitude. Sesshomaru was standing next to the unconscious mortal who lied on Ah-Un’s back. To past the time, he stared up into the galaxy and admired the twinkling stars.   
When the moon was at its brightest, Rene had awoken from her unconscious state. She batted her eyelashes a couple time and wondered how it was she was still alive. Then she sluggishly lifted herself off her stomach. Immediately, a jolt of pain pierced her side. It reminded her of the demon that had head butted her. Rene quickly grabbed her side to reduce the pain.  
“So, you’re awake,” said Sesshomaru. Rene gasped, startled. She hadn’t noticed he was standing next to her till he said something. The dog demon transferred his eyes from the sky to her.  
“Uh . . . d-did you . . . save me?” asked Rene. Sesshomaru didn’t respond. He just stared at her. His glare caused her to look elsewhere. Somewhere like the moist ground.  
“What compels you?” he suddenly asked.   
Rene looked back up. She didn’t understand the question. “Huh?”  
“What compels you to save demon lives?”  
Rene thought for a second. She shook her head. “Nothing compels me. I just . . . do it.”  
“Tch. Then tell me, why did you try to save me, a demon, even after I tried to kill you?” Rene didn’t answer. “Don’t tell me it was because it was out of pity. Or maybe it was because you fear humans more than you do demons.”  
She roughly shook her head. “No. That’s not . . . that’s not . . .” Rene’s words faded. She didn’t know what to say. Then the words came to her. “I see . . . I see everyone equally. Everyone is themself, evil or good. And I didn’t tend to your wound out of pity. It was . . . your face.”  
“My face?”  
She nodded. “There was anger and disappointment plastered over it. It looked like you were hurting inside. Like you didn’t understand something. It was like you needed understanding.” Sesshomaru thought about how his father gave him the Tenseiga.  
“Humph. So you were led to help me because of the expression on my face? How trivial.”  
“Wha . . . . Now can I ask you something?” Sesshomaru didn’t answer. “Why did you come to save me?”  
Sesshomaru turned his back to Rene. “I smelled a heavy scent of demon blood.”  
Rene thought about the demons Ah-Un had killed at the mountain. She looked down at the blood that covered her kimono. She smiled a weak, disappointed smile. “I see. So you thought I was a demon.” She laid her head on Ah and Un. Tears were beginning to form into her eyes.  
A gust of wind blew through the field. It blew across Rene’s saddened face and through Sesshomaru’s long hair. The dog demon began to walk away. Before he disappeared into the trees, he said, “I knew it was you.”  
Rene gasped with surprise and shot her head up. Tears were gushing out of her eyes. An innocent, sweet smile formed on her face. She rested her head back on the two headed demon and closed her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered before dozing off into a calm sleep.  
In the morning, Rene was woken up by a nudge of a staff. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see who was jabbing her. It was Jaken. “You’re alive!” she exclaimed.   
“What, did you think I would die? Come now, girl. I’m a demon,” said the imp. Rene chuckled. She slid herself off of Ah and Un’s back and sat on her knees so she could be at Jaken’s level. “Lord Sesshomaru told me what you did, how you risked your life to get that herb.” Rene’s eyes widened with surprise. “But don’t get the wrong idea. I still think you’re a pathetic mortal.” Jaken turned and walked over to Sesshomaru who was standing about twenty-five feet away. She chuckled.  
“Come, Ah-Un,” yelled Jaken. Ah-Un stared at Rene. He rubbed his head against her cheek before following the little imp.   
All three demons began to walk down the road opposite from where Rene was sitting. Rene couldn’t move. She knew she would never be welcome with open arms in the dog demon’s group. She was a human. A thing. A creature. A peasant. All she could do was watch as they began to fade away. No, she couldn’t even do that.  
Rene took her eyes off the demons and planted them onto the ground. Why was watching them leave so hard for her? Why was watching him leave so hard? She could feel the water in her eyes, but she held them back. She would not cry. She would not cry.  
“Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?” Rene could hear Jaken’s voice echo in the distance.  
When she looked up to see what he was yelling about, she saw him standing there in front of her. She tilted her head back in order to see Sesshomaru’s face.  
“What do you go by?” he asked in what seemed like the nicest tone he could muster.  
Her eyes widened at the question. “R-Rene.”  
“Rene?” Sesshomaru looked above Rene’s head so he wasn’t looking at her in the eyes. “Follow me if you so choose.” Sesshomaru turned around and continued to walk in the same direction.  
Rene’s eyes sparkled and gleamed. She had to replay what he had just said over and over in her head just to realize how real and true it was. Finally, when his words clicked, she sprung to her feet. She was smiling from ear to ear. Even though Sesshomaru wasn’t looking, she nodded. With much jubilee and joy, she followed her savior on his adventure.


	18. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers  
(Back to the present)  
Knowing that the story might be interrupted, Totosai asked, “Any questions?”  
“Are you serious?” asked Sango. “He actually let her follow him. W-Well why?”  
“This orb is rigged,” blurted InuYasha.   
“I can assure that this orb is not rigged,” said Totosai. “Everything you see is indeed the truth. How many times do I have to tell you that?”  
“So then,” entered Shippou. “Why did Sesshomaru really go to rescue Rene?”  
For a moment, the hut filled with questions, and for a moment, the hut was filled with silence. Totosai thought as he waited for the yammering to dissipate. Then he responded, “Because of his heart.”  
Everyone cocked their heads to the side in confusion. “His heart?”  
He crossed his arms. “The reason he felt the need to save her and the reason he let her follow him was because of his changing heart. Though it may not look it, Sesshomaru’s heart is gradually, how you say, losing weight.”  
“Humph,” said InuYasha. “How can a black heart such as Sesshomaru’s change? You know, you’re really losing it, old man. It’s so tainted, not even the strongest priestess can purify it.”  
Totosai narrowed his eyes. “You really don’t know anything about love stories do you, InuYasha? Though you yourself are in one.”  
“Shut up!”  
“I’ll tell you this: His heart was touched by that girl.” He pointed to Rene in the orb. “That’s why it started to change. Now tell me, InuYasha, do you know why your father gave Sesshomaru the Tenseiga?”  
“Easy. So he wouldn’t go chopping up other people for no reason other than to brag about his strength.”  
“You babbling moron! No!” Totosai thought for a second. “On second thought, that could’ve been a reason. Anyway, the reason your father gave Sesshomaru Tenseiga was because he was heartless and only sought out more power.”  
“I kind of figured out that much, so could you clarify, please,” said InuYasha in a mocking tone.  
Totosai nodded. “Tenseiga is a sword that cannot cut. It is not a sword for fighting but actually a sword of healing. Such a sword can only be used by someone with a most tender and caring heart. All of you saw Sesshomaru use Tenseiga to revive that girl, so what does that tell you about him?” That was a rhetorical question, so he didn’t wait for an answer. “Sesshomaru may act like a bastard . . . actually, he is a bastard. He’s a cold, heartless, selfish, cruel demon who is always TRYING TO TAKE MY LIFE! What was I talking about again?”  
“You were telling us about the good side of Sesshomaru or at least trying to,” Kagome said with a little sass.   
“Oh right. Sesshomaru is defiantly a cruel and ruthless demon. However, Tenseiga and Rene are both revealing his caring heart. Right now they have a lot of digging to do though because his tender heart is buried under a hundred feet wall of selfishness, power, anger, and other crap.”  
Everyone nodded in unison.   
“That makes a lot more since now,” said Kagome. “Thanks, Totosai.”  
Totosai peered at the orb. “Yeah, whatever.”

(If any of you are confused about something, write your questions in your reviews and I’ll somehow insert the answers into the story. ;-) )


	19. Travels

Travels  
(Back to the past)  
Rene was sitting on Ah-Un’s back when her stomach loudly roared. She looked down at it and clutched her gut. Oh, man, she thought. I haven’t eaten for days. Her stomach growled again.   
Just then, the two headed demon had stopped walking along with Jaken and Sesshomaru. “Rene,” said the handsome demon. “If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself.”  
To a normal girl that might have sounded cruel and uncaring, but to Rene, it sounded fair. She was traveling with Sesshomaru’s group now. She didn’t want to slow them down. “OK,” she responded with upmost excitement. She jumped off Ah and Un’s back and ran blindly into the forest.  
“Jaken,” said Sesshomaru.  
“Yes, sire?” said the imp.  
“Take Ah-Un and follow her.”  
Though Jaken didn’t want to go follow the mortal girl, he responded, “Yes, me Lord.” He ran up to the two headed demon and began to lead him into the forest. When he saw his master walking in the other direction, he called out, “Sire! Where are you going?!” But of course, he didn’t respond. Instead, he disappeared into the trees. Oh, where could Lord Sesshomaru be headed?  
Meanwhile, Rene had found a river that had an abundant amount of fish. What great luck, she thought. She hiked up the ends of her torn and bloody kimono. Then she tucked it into her belt so the kimono could be above her knees. After, she eagerly jumped into the river and began to fish with her hands. When she caught one, Jaken appeared with the two headed demon.  
“Look, master Jaken.” She held up her catch. “I was able to catch a fish.” She looked around. “Where has Sesshomaru gone?”  
“It’s Lord Sesshomaru to you!” he yelled. “Besides, he left without a word, and he told me to stay here with you.”  
“Oh.” Rene threw the fish onto the moist grass. “In that case, why don’t you come fish with me? It will be a lot of fun.”  
She acts like such a child, he thought. “Why would I fish with someone like you? Besides, I don’t even know how,” he mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, master Jaken. I’ll teach you.” Rene smiled.  
Jaken sighed then shrugged. He placed his staff on the ground and walked to the edge of the river. “Fine then.”  
“Hey, Ah-Un, do you think you could find us some firewood?” The two headed demon nodded and went into the forest. “Now, Jaken, here’s what you have to do.”  
While Jaken was learning how to fish with his bare hands, Sesshomaru was returning to them with something in his arms. As he inched closer to the river, he thought about the human girl.  
Rene, he thought. What compelled me to save her the other day? Was it Tenseiga? He looked at his sword. What makes her different from the other mortals? He thought back to the time Rene smiled at him. He looked down at the items in his arm. What am I doing?  
“You caught one, master Jaken!” Sesshomaru could hear Rene’s voice in the distance. “You caught one!”  
“I did! I did!” shouted Jaken excitedly.   
Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and onto the moist grass. Ah-Un was relaxing on the right side of him near a pile of wood and sticks. He stared at him then at the figures in the river.  
“Lord Sesshomaru!” exclaimed Jaken. He jumped out the river. “You’re back!” Sesshomaru ignored his imp’s excitement and walked over his body like he was a part of the grass.  
Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the river and reached out his arm. Rene blinked with confusion. For a few seconds, she had to figure out what his gesture meant. Soon, she caught on and reached out her hands. She grabbed the items from his arm and looked at them. Clothes, she thought. Where did he get these? Rene climbed out the river and brought the clothes to her chest. “Thank you,” she said. Sesshomaru turned away. He walked to a nearby rock and sat on it.  
After making a fire from the wood Ah-Un gathered and lining up the fish around it, Rene went behind a nearby tree. She happily removed the bloody and torn kimono from her body. She replaced it with the light green kimono Sesshomaru had given her. Rene then wrapped a yellow apron around her waist. For a final touch, she tied a white ribbon near the tip of her hair (Sango style).  
(Back to the present)  
“Hold on a sec. That outfit.” Everyone looked at Kagome.  
“What are you mumbling about now,” asked InuYasha.  
“You don’t recognize it, InuYasha? It seems like I’ve seen it before. Come to think of it, I feel like I’ve seen Rene before.”  
Totosai stared at Kagome, his eyes nonobjective.  
“Humph. Quit your babbling and just watch.”  
Kagome wanted to snap at InuYasha, but she chose to keep her mouth shut.  
(Back to the past)  
Rene walked from behind the tree and sat in front of the fire near Jaken. The two watched as the crackling fire grilled their catch. “Tell me, master Jaken,” she began. “What are you and Lord Sesshomaru wondering about for?”  
Jaken crossed his arms. “Well, it’s a long story.” He stared deeply into the fire. “It all started when Lord Sesshomaru met a demon named Naraku.”  
“Naraku?” Rene repeated.  
Jaken nodded. “That demon gave him a human arm with a shikon jewel shard in it. But in return, Lord Sesshomaru had to kill his younger brother. Sadly, the master was unable to. As a result, Naraku tried to burn the human arm along with him. Luckily he tore off the arm in time. Nonetheless, we travel these areas in pursuit of him.”  
Rene bowed her head. “I see. So Sesshomaru is searching for a demon.” She removed the fish from the fire. She handed one to Jaken and took a bite out of hers.  
“Precisely why I don’t understand why Lord Sesshomaru is letting you tag along with us. Ooh, that’s hot!”   
Rene quickly gobbled down her food. When she was done, she threw the stick it was on into the fire. Jaken did the same. “Hey, do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes me?”  
“Tch. Him, like a mortal? In your dreams.” Jaken glanced over at his master who was over hearing their conversation. “Actually, I don’t know. He’s been acting different lately. Ever since he revived you, it seems like he’s been in deep thought all the time. It’s not normal.”  
Rene stared down at her new pair of clothes. You’re right and you’re wrong, Jaken, she thought. Sesshomaru has done things I’ve never expected he’d do. However, I’m starting to see a new side of him. A soft side. She glanced over at the dog demon who was gazing into the sky. Changes don’t come over night, and I know that. Still, it’s nice to be by his side. She stood on her feet and dusted herself off. After, she kicked dirt into the fire, causing it to go out. She then turned to face Sesshomaru. “I’m all set,” she yelled to him. Without a word, he stood on his feet and began to walk away. “Come on, master Jaken.”  
Jaken scrambled onto his feet. “Wait for me.” He gathered his staff and began to follow both Sesshomaru and Rene.  
Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken, she thought. I’m not alone anymore. Though you two may seem cruel, I think I can understand and live with it. She smiled. One day I’ll understand the both of you, and one day, Sesshomaru, you’ll be able to open up to me and answer my questions.


	20. Warning

Warning

                ~ ( **Songs of Parting: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DicJF5uyC8I** ) Father once said to me, many moon ago, a demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know. A mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together incomplete alone. Balance in union and the gate will open. Go my children go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain. ~

                Rene sung as she waited patiently on a boulder, swinging her legs up and down. Sesshomaru had told her to wait there, in the flowery meadow, while he and Jaken left to investigate the large scent of Naraku that was coming from the west. She analyzed the grassy field of daisies. _Such beautiful flowers_ , she thought. _It reminds me of that meadow I found near Joji’s castle. The day I met Sesshomaru._ Rene lowered her head and sighed. _I wish I still had my flute._

                Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken stood on the edge of a grassy cliff, waiting for someone.

                “Uh, sire,” began Jaken. “Why are we here?”

                Sesshomaru didn’t answer. He just looked up into the cloudless, baby blue sky. He sniffed the air. _The scent,_ he thought. _The scent of the wind has changed._ “I recognize this scent.”

                Jaken looked up with confusion. “Is it Naraku, sire?”

                Just then, a humongous gust of wind rustled the trees and waved the grass like the ocean. Jaken flew back and fell on his stomach. Sesshomaru stood his ground like nothing was happening. Moreover, a woman fell from the sky and landed safely in front of Sesshomaru in a kneeling position.

                “Yo,” said the figure that fell from the sky.

                “Yo yourself,” said Jaken.

                The figure stood up and looked at Sesshomaru who now had his hand on his Tokijin. “Kaugra, the wind sorceress,” Sesshomaru spat out.

“Remove your hand from your blade, Sesshomaru. I’ve only come to deliver some news from Naraku.”

Sesshomaru gripped his sword even tighter. “From Naraku?”

“Indeed, but it’s less of news and more of a warning.”

“Humph. Naraku actually thinks I, Sesshomaru, need warning for anything.”

Kaugra chuckled softly. “He’s been watching you, Sesshomaru.” The dog demon’s frown deepened. “That’s right. Naraku has noticed how much you’ve become fond of that mortal girl that’s traveling with you.”

“Humph. Me fond of a mortal? Don’t make me laugh.” Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword.

“Anyway, you probably already know that I didn’t come all this way just to tell you that little piece of information. No way. I came to tell you that Naraku’s thinking about kidnapping the girl.” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. His hand twitched. “Aww. Did I strike a nerve?”

Sesshomaru composed himself. “Does Naraku actually believe I have developed feeling for that girl? Does he believe I’ll submit to him if he does so? He must be delusional. He could take her for all I care.” The dog demon slightly twitched at his own lies.

“Don’t deny it,” she said.

Sesshomaru stared at the wind sorceress. Something was wrong about the situation. Why would Naraku send Kaugra to tell him he might kidnap Rene? It didn’t make any since. “Naraku didn’t send you here to tell me this did he?” Kaugra’s eyes slightly twitched. “As I thought. So, why would you inform me of Naraku’s plot? Is this your way of rebelling against him?”

Kaugra scrunched up her face. She took her middle and index finger and removed a feather from her hair bun. She then threw it into the air and flew away on it. Before she disappeared into the distance she called back, “Just know that you’ve been warned, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru and Jaken watched as Kaugra faded into the distance. Jaken finally took himself off the ground. “My Lord, can we trust that woman?” The dog demon wouldn’t answer. He couldn’t. He turned around and began to walk back to Rene. “Wait for me, sire.”

Meanwhile, Kaugra was flying back to Naraku. Her face was still twisted. “That damn, arrogant, ungrateful fool,” she exclaimed. “He really doesn’t care about that girl’s life does he?” _That girl_ , she thought. _No, if he didn’t care, the girl wouldn’t even be tagging along with him._ She chuckled. “I get it now, Sesshomaru. That girl is getting to you, and you’ve realized that. So a part of you wants her to be kidnapped. You’re not ready for the change yet.” She looked over her shoulder. _Sesshomaru, you’ve been warned. I might even be the one doing the kidnapping._

In a dark castle surrounded by miasma, a little child, named Kanna, held a mirror in front of her sitting master, Naraku. In the mirror displayed Kaugra as she flew back to the castle. “Kaugra,” Naraku spat out. “Why would you tell Sesshomaru of my evil plot?” A slight grin formed on his face. “You have defied me once again. No matter. The plan will still flourish.” Naraku turned his head and looked at a dark corner of the large room. In the corner stood a puppet in a baboon pelt. “Naraku,” he said. The figure in the pelt lifted his head to acknowledge his master. “You know what to do.” The figure nodded and faded into the shadow.

(Back to the present)

                “What the hell!” InuYasha slowly lifted his sore and injured body. The towel on his head fell off. “Naraku is in this story too?”

                “Yep,” Totosai responded.

                “Why the hell is he?”

                _InuYasha’s right, thought Kagome. Why would Naraku be involved with Rene and Sesshomaru? And why would he be after Rene?_

“Totosai,” entered Miroku. “Did Naraku intend to lure Sesshomaru to his castle by kidnapping Rene?”

                Totosai pointed to the orb. “I guess we’ll see,” he said.


	21. Gutsy = Acknowledgement

Gutsy = Acknowledgement

~ ( **Songs of Parting: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DicJF5uyC8I** ) “Father once said to me, many moon ago, a demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know. A mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together incomplete alone. Balance in union and the gate will open. “ ~

                Sesshomaru and Jaken could see a bright light near the end of the forest. The light led the two back to the flowery meadow and to Rene’s song. _Rene,_ thought the dog demon. _She’s singing again._

“My Lord,” started the imp. “Do you hear that? I think it’s Rene.”

                The two stepped out of the forest and onto the meadow. In the distance under a shaded tree, Rene sat atop a boulder, continuingly swinging her legs to and fro. She playfully kicked her feet as she looked up towards the sky. Not knowing that the two demons were walking closer to her, she continued to sing: ~ Go my children go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain. ~

                “Rene, did you fend well?” asked a straight voice.

                Rene took her eyes from the sky. She turned her head to see who the voice belonged to, even though she already knew. Once she saw Sesshomaru standing five feet away from her, she jumped off the bolder and ran to him yelling, “Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned.” During those actions, her childish behavior surfaced, but only for a short time. She was one foot away from her lord. She gazed dreamily into his eyes while he stared down at her.

                “Stop being such a child and answer him, girl!” shouted Jaken.

                She looked at the imp, befuddled. “Answer him?” Rene thought. “Oh! Did I fend well?!” She turned her head to face Sesshomaru. After, she placed her right hand on her left breast. “Yes, my Lord. Ah and Un and I were on our best behavior. We stayed put the whole time you were gone.”

                “Stayed put?” he repeated. Sesshomaru stared at the girl who stood in front of him and thought about Kaugra and her warning: _“Just know that you’ve been warned, Sesshomaru_.” He then took his eyes from Rene and began to walk in the direction of the west.

                Rene stood in one spot and watched as Sesshomaru walked away. She blinked her eyes in confusion. _What just happened?_ she thought. _Sesshomaru has never asked me that before, and I’ve been traveling with him for about a week now._

                “Rene! Move your lazy bones,” called Jaken from a distance. She hadn’t noticed that he had walked so far away.

                “Wait for me!” Rene rushed to catch up to the little, green imp. When she was right by his and Ah-Un’s side, she slowed down to a walking pace. In front of them walked the dog demon. Though his back was facing her, Rene could tell he was deep in thought. Too deep in thought. “Hey, master Jaken,” she whispered. “What happened to you and Lord Sesshomaru when you were away?”

                Jaken waved his staff. “That’s none of your business!”

                She blinked at the sudden raise in the imp’s voice. “OK. Then why is Lord Sesshomaru so deep in thought?”

                “Foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru is always deep in thought. Don’t you know that?”

                “I know, but . . .” Rene analyzed the dog demon’s posture. She looked down at his feet and noticed that he was walking faster than normal. “It seems like he’s deeper in thought. Hey, Lord Sesshomaru!” her voice suddenly rose four octaves. Though it made Jaken jump, Sesshomaru pretended like he didn’t hear anything. “What happened when you and master Jaken were away?”

                Sesshomaru said nothing, yet Jaken did. “Look, Rene. If Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t wish to answer, then leave him be. He doesn’t have to answer any of your questions.”

                “But he does!” Rene said with enthusiasm. Both she and Jaken stopped walking and faced each other. “I want to know everything about him, everything he does! My questions have to be answered, and I’ll do anything to get them answered!” Rene made a triangle with her hands, placed it around her mouth, and called out, “Lord Sesshomaru. Where have you been? What are you thinking about? Hey!”

                Jaken began to walk off without Rene who chose to stand and watch the three demons continue their little stroll. “Rene, you are so ignorant. Good luck trying to get him to answer your noisy questions.”

                The three demons were moving farther and farther away from Rene. _Lord Sesshomaru_ , she thought. _At least acknowledge that you hear me._ She frowned. While lowering her head to look at the daisies, she spotted an oval shaped stone. _Hmmmmm. That could work._

While Rene crouched down to pick up the stone, Sesshomaru thought about Kaugra’s warning. _‘Just know that you’ve been warned, Sesshomaru.’ Why would Kaugra warn me about Naraku’s evil little plot? Could it be that Naraku is trying to use Rene to lure me to him? Is Naraku actually foolish enough to think I will try to save that girl if he kidnapped her?_ Sesshomaru looked up into the clear sky. _Naraku, what are you planning?_

Bonk!

                Sesshomaru felt something hit the back of his head. Something hard and round. He stopped mid-step in his stride. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flat rock role, spin, and fall on the right side of him. After bending over to pick up the rock with his only hand, he turned around. In the distance, Sesshomaru could see Rene standing in an unusual position. That stance made him assume that she was the one that chucked the rock at his head. Though his face looked calm and collected, underneath he was boiling. _She just threw a rock at me_ , he thought. _Does this girl not fear for her life_?

                Rene stood up straight. She couldn’t believe what she had just done. Though some of the darkness in her heart was removed, she still had a little in there. Everyone wasn’t perfect. She wasn’t one hundred percent innocent; however, she was desperate for Sesshomaru’s attention. She yelled out, “Could you please tell me what happened to you two when you guys were gone? I feel like you’re ignoring me.”

                The dog demon didn’t answer. He looked down at the rock, twirling and rolling it in his hand. Then, he analyzed it.

                “Rene!” screamed Jaken. “How dare you assault Lord Sesshomaru! Are you mad?!”

                Rene balled up her fists and scrunched them to her chest. “But he wouldn’t listen to me!”

                “That’s no excuse!”

                “Oh, but master Jaken, you nor Sesshomaru would answer my questions!”

                “Stop acting like an eight year old! If Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t wish to answer you then leave him alone!”

                “But, master Jaken, Sesshomaru-“

                **_Bonk!_**

                A rock flew past the imps head. Suddenly, Rene’s head flung back from the impact of the rock that rammed into her forehead. She blacked out and fell onto her back. Jaken looked towards his master. “Great aim, sire!” he said with up most excitement. He ran over to Rene’s unconscious body and stared at her face. Sesshomaru walked over to join him along with Ah-Un. “This girl was really gutsy. No doubt about it. What was she thinking, throwing a rock at you like that? The nerve of this girl.”

                As Jake rambled on, Sesshomaru bent down and lifted Rene into his arm before gently laying her across Ah-Un’s back. Then, he turned and walked in a completely different direction of where he was first going.

“Uh, sire, where are we going?” asked the imp, but of course, Sesshomaru didn’t answer.  
. . .

                Rene felt water splash in her face when she became conscious. As she opened her eyes, another splash of water slapped her. “Water?” she mumbled. She tried to move her hand to feel her surroundings. The only things her palms touched were rugged rocks. She was lying on a rocky, cement platform. Rene sluggishly lifted herself so she was in a sitting position. Her hand immediately grasped her acing forehead.

                “Finally. You’re awake,” said Jaken.

                Rene looked towards the imp. Behind him was a calm, clear river. She removed her hand from her head and let out a little chuckle, which made Jaken raise one eyebrow. _Lord Sesshomaru must have hit her pretty hard_ , he thought. After, she scooted herself towards the edge of the river, rearranged herself so she was on her knees, cupped her hand, dipped it into the water, and splashed herself in the face. “I wasn’t expecting to get a rock thrown at my head,” she said with a laugh.

                “Yeah, well nether was Lord Sesshomaru! I mean honestly! What were you thinking?! You deserved to get knocked out!”

                “You’re right,” she chuckled. “I’m just glad my skull didn’t crack open.” Rene splashed herself in the face again. “Speaking of which . . .” She wiped her face with her green kimono sleeve and began to look around the area. “Where is Sesshoma . . . Oh, there you are.” On the right side of her stood the dog demon. He was starring across the river. Rene turned so her body was facing him. “You got me pretty good, Lord Sesshomaru.” Rene playfully knocked on her head with her fist and laughed. That befuddled Sesshomaru.

                He looked down at her. “Why are you laughing?” he asked.

                Rene chuckled. “Because, that’s the first time you acknowledged something I did.”

                _Acknowledged?_ thought Sesshomaru.

                “You babbling girl! What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged you?” asked Jaken.

                “Simple. When I asked Sesshomaru my question, he didn’t answer, so I assumed he was ignoring me. However, when I threw the rock at his head, he responded by returning the favor.” She chuckled at her seemingly brilliance.

                “That’s just stupid.”

                Sesshomaru continued to stare across the river. _I acknowledged you for once huh_ , he thought. _Rene, you truly are a rebellious girl who does whatever to get what she wants._ He lowered his eyelids. _What am I saying?_

“Hey Sesshomaru!” Rene called suddenly. The dog demon turned his head, not expecting to be splashed in the face with a handful of water. Sesshomaru’s face was completely soaked. The tips of his bangs dripped like tears. He slowly opened his wet eyes as he opened his mouth ajar. What had just happened reminded him of the first time he and Rene had met. “That’s for knocking me out.”

 _Did Rene just really throw water in_ Sesshomaru’s _face?_ thought Jaken. _Is she insane?_ Suddenly, the imp demon also had water thrown in his face. Jaken rapidly blinked and franticly rubbed his eyes.

Rene laughed. “That’s for calling me stupid.” She turned and peered into the clear waters, glad that she was able to be herself. That’s when she saw a blurred figure, besides her own, in the water. It was standing behind her reflection. She quickly turned to see what that figure was standing behind her, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had lightly kicked, yes kicked, Rene in the back and caused her to fall head first into the river.

After he lowered his head, Rene shot her head out of the water and hysterically coughed. She was completely soaked. Though it was futile, she shook the loose droplets of water from her long hair. When she was finished shaking like a dog, she glared into Sesshomaru’s eyes with astonishment while he gazed into hers with interest.

Sesshomaru blinked. _First she threw a rock at my head, now she just splashed water in my face. Who does this girl think she is? Is it just her mischievous personality? Why is it so hard to understand this girl?_

Rene smiled a big, cheerful smile. _First he knocks me out with a rock, and then he kicks me into a river. Hmmm. I think I’m finally getting to him._ She chuckled then climbed out of the water. “I guess we can call it even,” she said. The word “even” made Sesshomaru slightly open his mouth.

“She just doesn’t get it,” mumbled Jaken.

. . .

Night had arrived, and the group was still near the river. Sesshomaru was staring up into the sky, thinking about everything that had happened that day while Jaken was slept on the side of the resting two headed demon. Rene, on the other hand, was sitting behind a tree fully naked. Her clothes were spread out in front of her so they could dry. In a faint voice, she began to hum.

The sweet melody Rene was humming reminded Sesshomaru of the song he heard earlier that day. “Rene,” he said.

Rene suddenly stopped her melody. “Uh, yes?”

He was silent for a second. “What . . . was that song called? The one you sang this morning?”

“Oh, that one.” She placed a hand on her bare chest. “Songs of Parting. At least that’s what my mother called it when she taught it to me. I learned it when I was a little girl.”

“Songs of Parting?” he repeated. Sesshomaru remembered the time when he heard the sweet, angelic melody from under the cherry blossom tree so long ago. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“The sound of a flute. I heard a flute play that day. It was you.”

Rene thought for a second, then nodded. “It was.” She chuckled. “I wasn’t . . . able . . . huh . . . to grab it when . . . I was running away from Joji. <sigh> Oh, I miss that flute.” For a few minutes, no one spoke. They just enjoyed the silence that surrounded them. Soon, Rene broke that silence. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.” Sesshomaru took his eyes from the sky and peered over his shoulder. Though he didn’t say a word, Rene knew he was listening. “Ever since my parents died, I have always felt so alone in the world. So alone that I closed up and locked the world out. The only thing that kept me from going over the edge was music.” She looked up into the starry sky. “But now that I’m with you, Jaken, and Ah-Un, I feel as though I can open up and be myself. Ha, sure it was stupid of me to throw a rock at your head, but it was the only way I knew to get your attention. Ha ha. I guess you can say I was being gutsy. But you know, I don’t feel alone anymore. I’m _not_ alone anymore.”

A large yawn escaped Rene’s mouth. Her eyes began to sag and her head began to bob. Soon, with folded hands, she dozed off into safe, calm sleep. From where Sesshomaru was standing, he could hear her soft, rhythmic breathing. _She’s asleep,_ he thought. He walked over to Rene and hovered over her. He stared at her clothes then back at her. _This girl . . . Why does she say such things?_ He knelt down on one knee on the left side of her. _Why does she make me feel so . . ._ He watched as her chest raise and sink. He couldn’t finish his thought because he didn’t know how to describe the feeling. _How_ does _this girl make me feel? Have I actually become fond of her?_

Rene shivered. He took note of this. Without thinking, Sesshomaru unraveled the fur from his right shoulder and wrapped it around her. Her body began to fall and sink into it until her head rested firmly on its furry surface. A small smile formed on her face from the soft and warm feeling.

Sesshomaru sat on his bottom right next to the mortal girl. His body leaned against the tree. He peered up into the starry sky. _What am I doing?_ he thought.

 

 

 


	22. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

                It was cold. The grass was moist and drizzled with water droplets. The sun was trying to break through the night. Purple and pink plastered the still starry sky. Fog surrounded the three demons and the one human. Its wet, freezing, feather-like feeling caused the dog demon’s nose to twitch.

                Sesshomaru’s golden eyes sluggishly commenced to open. He had fallen asleep without realizing it. _Rene,_ was the first thought that came to his mind. He turned his head towards the still dozing girl. Somehow, she had rearranged herself to be on top of his fur pellet, curled up into a ball. Sesshomaru took note of the calm and peaceful expression on her face. Her mouth was open ajar. Her hair stuck to her wet face.

                Sesshomaru gingerly slid his fur pellet from underneath the mortal girl and wrapped it back around his shoulder. He then stood up from the moist grass and walked over to her now damp kimono. He picked it up and placed it over Rene’s naked body. When he released the outfit from his hand, a strong gust of wind blew. In it was a familiar scent.Sesshomaru peered into the direction of where the wind had come from. He knew exactly whose scent he was picking up, so he began to walk in that direction.

                After strolling into a large, grassy field with no trees and no flowers, Sesshomaru came to a halt. The wind sorcerous, Kaugra, was standing in the middle of the field. “Kaugra,” he hissed. “What business do you have with me this time?” Kaugra said nothing. Instead she just smiled a conniving smile.

                Meanwhile, Rene had just woken up. She reached her arms to the sky and let out an energetic yawn. The green kimono slid off her shoulders. _Huh?_ she thought. Rene gazed at her outfit. _When did my kimono get over here?_ She took her kimono and put her arm through one sleeve and the other arm in the other. She then tightened the apron around her waist and stood onto her feet. Rene looked around. Jaken was still sacked out along with Ah-Un, but where was Sesshomaru?

                Rene took casual strides to the little green imp. She knelt down in front of him and lightly nudged his shoulders. “Jaken,” she whispered. “Jaken.” The little imp blinked his tired eyes. “Where is Lord Sesshomaru?”

                The imp sat up and frantically rubbed his eyes. “How am I supposed to know?” He took his hands from his eyes and peered at Rene who was now looking elsewhere.

                In the distance, she could see . . . something glowing. Sparkling. _What is that?_ she thought. She stood onto her feet. Slowly she began to walk towards it.

                “Rene? What is it?” Jaken looked in the direction she was. “What do you see?”

                “You can’t see it? That glow in the distance.” She squinted her eyes. “They look like . . . gems.”

                Jaken screwed up his eyes, still unable to see what Rene was looking at. “I don’t see any light.”

                Rene took a step forward and pointed. “But it’s right there, in the fores-“

                A thick, sharp, tentacle-like bark escaped through the forest and tightly wrapped itself around Rene’s arm. It then yanked her into the trees.

“Rene!” Jaken yelled.

Just then, a figure appeared. This figure wore white fur and a baboon mask. On the side of him was the mortal girl. Her wrists and ankles were gripped by barky tentacles along with her throat. The tentacles tightened.

“Ah . . . ah . . . ah . . . Ja . . . ken. He . . .lp,” she choked out before passing out.

Jaken glared at the figure with wide eyes. “Naraku!” he yelled.

Naraku chuckled. “Sesshomaru has gotten careless, taking his eyes off his woman.” After those words, he faded into the trees along with Rene.

“No! Wait! Rene!”

Sesshomaru and Kaugra stared at each other without a word. The wind scratched their faces. The moist air dried their noses. Finally, the wind sorcerous broke the silence. “Sesshomaru, you didn’t heed my warning.” The dog demon’s eyes narrowed. “I told you that girl you’re so fond of might be abducted, yet you took your eyes off her.”

“What is your reason for telling me this?” he asked irritated.

Kaugra smiled and removed a feather from her hair. As she flew away, she yelled back, “You’ll understand soon.”

Right after those words were out of her mouth, Jaken came running out of the forest. “Lord Sesshomaru!” he screamed. “Lord Sesshomaru!” When he was standing in front of his master, he continued, “I have terrible news! Young Rene has been abducted! Naraku appeared out of nowhere and took off with her.”

Sesshomaru said nothing. His face was normal. Stolid even. This grave news didn’t cause him to even blink. The only thing he did do was stare coldly at his servant. That’s when Naraku appeared yet again, only this time, he came empty handed.

“Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru,” said the figure. “If you heed my request, I shall return Rene in good health.”

“Ahhh!” Jaken said surprised. “It’s Naraku!”

“We meet again,” Sesshomaru began. “So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?”

The baboon figure chuckled. “Nothing special. I simply want you to come to my castle and kill someone.”

“Huh.” Sesshomaru faintly grinned. “Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?” He then lunged forward and clawed Naraku’s head off. The head fell onto the ground. It quickly faded into dirt.

“What? What is that?” asked the bewildered imp. “A demon puppet?”

The dog demon intensely stared at the disintegrating dirt. “Does Naraku actually believe that he can threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?”

Jaken stared at his master. “Will you turn your back on the girl? Will you forsake her?” Sesshomaru turned his back toward the imp and began to walk away. “Wait.” Jaken ran after is Lord. “Where are you going? Where are you headed, my Lord?”

Not far away in a dark castle, Kanna held a mirror as the real Naraku watched it. Inside, he could see Sesshomaru and the little imp walking in the direction of his castle. “So, Sesshomaru,” he began. “You’ve come.” Naraku laughed an evil one. “You’ll walk right into my trap.”


	23. Naraku's Trap Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. If you've reached it this far, I know you've been enjoying it. Anyway, I'm going to continue posting chapters on this website, but if you want to read on, this story is also posted on the FanFiction website under Eclair1998. Thanks for reading.

Naraku’s Trap

Sesshomaru followed the large whiffs of Naraku’s scent. Soon, he was standing in front of Naraku’s barrier, yet it appeared to be nothing but an ordinary grassy field. “Why have we stopped here, me Lord?” asked the deceived imp. Just then, ripples began to spread vertically across the barrier, causing it to become visible. “A barrier!” Inside the ripples was a obscure figure . . . a castle. Naraku’s castle.

The dog demon took a step forward and began to proceed into the barrier. The imp followed.

(Back to the present)

                “Uh! I remember now!” exclaimed InuYasha. Everyone stared at him. “That’s the barrier I broke to get into Naraku’s castle.”               

                Kagome leaned in towards him. “So, what happened?”

                “W-Well . . . after I broke through Naraku’s barrier and confronted him, Sesshomaru was already there fighting him. Though we were arguing as to who would kill him, we both wounded him pretty bad. Anyway, in the end, Naraku escaped. Before he vanished, he said that Sesshomaru had fallen right into his trap and that he had some girl hostage. I guess Sesshomaru knew what he was talking about because he flew after Naraku. His face looked . . . angry and worried, which was extremely weird. I don’t know what happened after that though.”

                Totosai nodded. “So I guess I don’t have the show the fight between you, Naraku, and Sesshomaru then. Alright. Then let’s skip forward a little.”

                “Wait!” Kagome yelled. "Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and I didn’t see the fight. We want to see it.”

                The old man scratched his head. “I really don’t think you missed much. All you need to know is that Sesshomaru and InuYasha fought Naraku. Sesshomaru ran after him after he tried to escape, but he lost Naraku in the process. You can watch the rest.”

                Kagome furiously crossed her arms. “Humph. Fine.”

(Back to the past)

                Her fingers twitched from the feel of the hard wood floor. Her dark brown eyes flapped open. _Where am I?_ thought Rene. She raised her head off the ground and pushed herself onto her knees. When she scanned her surroundings, she noticed that she was inside a large, nearly, empty room. The only furnished thing inside it was a small, lit candle. _That’s right,_ she remembered _. I was taken by some demon in a baboon pelt_. She clutched her forearms as though she were shivering. _What am I going to do? Sesshomaru, will you come rescue me?_

Rene’s left shoulder suddenly twitched. Something was poking her. Her eyes gradually moved towards it. When she saw what was there, her eyes widened. A glowing, pink gem was imbedded in her shoulder. _What is that?_ She thought as she slowly reached for her deltoid. _Is that a . . . sacred jewel shard?_ “Ahhhh!” Rene let out a quick yelp. Something around the jewel - a reddish, transparent sphere - had electrocuted her hand, sending a quick zap up her arm. “What . . . just happened?”

“That’s simple. The barrier around the gem repelled your hand.”

Rene jumped at the evil, raspy voice. She was not aware of a second presence in the room. Her body trembled. A feeling of something heavy and dark overwhelmed her, but she could not explain the wicked aura. The feeling was suffocating. With wide, scared eyes, she turned to look over her shoulder. There, hiding in the shadows on the dark side of the room, was a figure in a baboon pelt.

“You surprise me mortal,” began Naraku. “You were able to see the jewel shards that were in my possession, yet you are not a priestess. But seeing is not enough.” He chuckled.

Rene gulped. “You’re the one that kidnapped me from the river. W-Who are you?”

“My apologize. Call me Naraku.”

Her eyes widened even more. Wasn’t ‘Naraku’ the demon Jaken was talking about? Was he the demon Sesshomaru was after? Rene took a deep breath. “Naraku . . . why have you taken me?”

He chuckled again. “I can tell you’re a brave and foolish girl.” He paused. “You are of great use to me. But if you really want to go into the details, I’m using you as bait for Sesshomaru.” Rene gasped. “That’s right. Your lord might look as though he doesn’t give a second thought about you, but I’ve been watching him closely. To be honest, your lord is so reserved about showing his feelings for others. In other words, Sesshomaru has grown quite fond of you, and his developing feeling for a mortal girl is going to make him walk straight into my den.” Naraku laughed, violently.

Rene’s eyes shook with disbelief. “What do you plan on doing with him?”

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything to him. Ha ha. _You_ are the one who is going to deal with him.”

“M-me? What do mean?”

Naraku clutched a part of his baboon pelt and thrust it off of himself, revealing his broken and torn injured body. Rene threw herself backwards at the horrible sight. She slapped her hands over her mouth. Naraku was only a head with a chest and one attached arm that was a thread away falling off. No waist. No legs. No arm.

“As you can see, I am in no shape to fight. However . . .” Naraku lifted his finger and pointed at the jewel shard in Rene’s shoulder. “I have given you a shard of the sacred jewel. As long as that is inside you, I will be able to use you as much as I please. For example . . . “ He clutched his fist and Rene’s body pulsed. When she tried to ask the demon what he had done to her, no words escaped her lips. She placed a hand on her throat and tried to speak again. Nothing. Naraku laughed. “Don’t worry. It’s only temporary.” The evil demon slithered his way over to the human and pinched her chin. Rene’s lip trembled. “Don’t be scared. I’m not the one who is going to kill you. Oh no. That’s Sesshomaru’s job.” Rene’s eyes widened. “Oh, don’t fret. All your questions will be answered soon.”

Naraku released Rene’s chin and slid back into his baboon pelt. His evil grin plastered his face. “Farewell,” he said before releasing a flood of miasma and fading away. Rene quickly covered her nose and mouth for the poison was potent. It did little good. She hysterically coughed, filling her insides with poison she did not desire. Wanting to save herself, she lunged onto her feet and ran to the door. With one hand, she threw the door open and rushed out of the room. Moreover, she had not known that she was actually in a hut. So, when she took her first stride, she plummeted onto the grassy floor. Poison seeped out of the room. As she moved herself onto her hands and knees, she hacked and coughed.

Finally, after coughing up a lung, Rene rose to her feet. She rubbed her blurred eyes and batted her lashes. That’s when she saw him. Sesshomaru was standing about thirty feet away from her. Relief flew over her. She tried to call out “Sesshomaru” but her attempt was in vain. She threw her hand to her throat, remembering her temporary disability. Nonetheless, she happily gazed at the demon that stood in front of her. She took a step forward.

Sesshomaru gripped his sword in defense. He slid it out from his belt and pointed at the mortal girl. Rene gasped. _Why is he aiming is sword at me?_ she thought. _I don’t understand_. She desperately tried to scream out his name and ask why he was so defensive. But it was futile.

“So, Naraku,” began the dog demon. “You thought you could escape from me.”

_Naraku?_ Rene thought. She looked around. No one but she and Sesshomaru were there. _Is he talking to me?_

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and raised his sword high into the sky. “Prepare yourself.”

Rene didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t cry out and ask why he called her Naraku nor could she understand why he was attacking her.

In the shadows watched an injured demon who knew exactly what was going on. “Yes, Sesshomaru,” he exclaimed. “Kill the woman you’re so fond of. It won’t hurt you.” He laughed. “Since you think she’s me.”

 


	24. Naraku's Trap Part II

Naraku’s Trap Part II  
(Back to the present)  
Kagome shot herself off the ground and onto her feet. She balled up her left fist and angrily pointed at the orb with the other. Shocked expressions flew across the room. “Sesshomaru! You idiot! Why the hell are you attacking her?! Use your damn nose!”  
Since when does Kagome curse? everyone thought. This story is really getting to her.  
Sango nervously teetered her hands towards the angry school girl. “Now just calm down, Kagome. If I heard correctly, Sesshomaru had called Rene Naraku.”  
Kagome thought about that. She lowered her finger and unballed her fist. “Did he say that? But that doesn’t make any since. Isn’t it clear that that girl is Rene?”  
“Not to Sesshomaru’s eyes,” entered Totosai. Kagome and her friends looked at the old forger, befuddled.  
“What do you mean,” she asked.  
“Did you not hear what Naraku had said? He explained that as long as that jewel was in her shoulder, he would be able to control her.”  
“Yeah, control her,” entered InuYasha. “Not Sesshomaru.”  
“Are you guys not listening to what I’m saying? He is not controlling Sesshomaru. Instead, by using the power of the jewel shard, he has controlled or, how should you say, changed Rene’s appearance. So, in Sesshomaru’s eyes, he is seeing Naraku. In other words, an illusion. You guys can’t see the illusion right now because you’re watching this through the orb, and we all know the orb doesn’t lie.”  
Gasps flew across the room. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango’s hatred for Naraku grew more.   
“Then tell us,” exclaimed Kagome, suddenly. “Does Sesshomaru ever realize that Rene isn’t Naraku?”  
Totosai said nothing. Instead, he pointed at the orb. Everyone sighed. They knew what that meant.  
(Back to the past)  
Rene had to except the situation and compose herself. But what could she do? She was facing a demon, and a strong and unbelievably quick one at that. Sesshomaru was much, much faster than her. Besides, what fighting skills did she possess? So she did the only thing she knew to do; she tried to dodge.  
Rene jumped back while Sesshomaru’s Tokijin came down. It sliced the air . . . and Rene’s chest. If she hadn’t jumped back, it would have sliced her in two.  
Dark, red liquid squirted into the black sky. It fell all over Rene’s face and kimono and Sesshomaru’s hand. She clutched her deep wound and fell onto the grassy floor. Her own liquid trickled down her arm. She looked up and saw it streaming down Tokijin. Sesshomaru’s sword was stained . . . with Naraku’s blood.  
Sesshomaru, I am not Naraku. Can you not smell that? she wanted to ask. You’ve smelled my blood before. Can you not recognize the scent?   
He can’t. Rene’s eyes widened for she recognized that dark and evil voice, but the owner was nowhere in sight. Ha ha ha. You cannot see me, girl. You can only hear my voice.  
Naraku?! What have you done to Sesshomaru?  
Humph. I’ve done nothing to him. I simply, how should I say, altered your appearance in his eyes. Naraku chuckled. In his eyes, he thinks you’re me. And I know you’ve been wondering why he doesn’t recognize the smell of your blood. It’s because of the miasma I released in the hut. You are covered in it. And because you inhaled some of it, it has gotten into your blood system.   
Rene gasped. That’s why he thought she was Naraku. She looked up into the sky. What is your reason for doing this?  
Must I have such a thing?  
Just then, Sesshomaru brought down his heavy sword onto Rene’s left shoulder; however, the barrier around the jewel shard repelled his attack and sent his sword flying.  
Naraku laughed in Rene’s head. Don’t think I’ll let your lord kill you so easily. I want you both to suffer. Only when I decide to let him finish you will I extract the barrier from your shoulder.  
Rene shook her head. Why?  
As I told you before, I need no reason.  
Sesshomaru raised his thumb, middle and index finger. He stared at Naraku’s illusion. Through his eyes, all he could see was a pale, spider-like figure with green and brown tentacles seeping from underneath him. Through his eyes, all he could see was Naraku. “I see you have another barrier,” he said.  
Rene took her eyes from the sky and looked at the deceived demon. No.  
The dog demon leaped forward, ready to use his poisonous claws when suddenly . . . a sacred arrow shot through the air and hit Rene in the left shoulder. Luckily the barrier repelled it. The dog demon ceased his siege. Both Sesshomaru and Rene looked over to where the arrow had come from. And there, in the distance, stood InuYasha and Kagome.  
(Back to the present)  
“HUH?!” Kagome said with surprise. “When did I shoot an arrow at Rene? I remember shooting Naraku, but . . . Don’t tell me I thought Rene was Naraku too?” She looked to Totosai for an answer. He nodded. She threw her hands to her head. “I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!”  
“Well you didn’t,” exclaimed the forger. “Now shut up and watch.”  
(Back to the past)  
“Tch. Damn,” said InuYasha. “A barrier.”  
Naraku laughed. Even better. Kagome and InuYasha have appeared. That priestess must have sensed the jewel shard in your shoulder.   
InuYasha? Kagome? thought Rene. Who are they?  
Adversaries . . . my adversaries.   
Bastard!  
“InuYasha,” said Kagome as she prepared to fire another arrow. “The jewel shard is in Naraku’s left shoulder.”  
InuYasha gripped his Tetsusaiga. “Alright then. You hear that, Naraku?” he yelled. “We’ll be taking that jewel shard from you.” The half demon removed his sword from its sheaf and pointed it in Rene’s direction.  
No, she thought.   
“InuYasha,” Sesshomaru hissed. “This is my battle. Back down.”  
The half demon looked towards his half-brother and noticed that his sword was a great distance away from him. “Humph. You’re doing a pretty lousy job then.” He raised his sword high into the air. “Why don’t you stand back and watch me take care of him.” InuYasha brought down his heavy sword and cut the wind. A large, golden blast shot from it. Now, with quick speed, it was heading straight for Rene.


	25. Naraku's Trap Part III

Naraku’s Trap Part III  
She couldn’t move. She was so gripped with fear. Rene was literally going into the light. No . . . The light was going to her. What was she going to do? What could she do against InuYasha’s wind scar?  
Just then, when she was about to give up hope of survival, glowing, white, moon-shaped blades fell from the sky. They fell right in front of Rene, blocking the wind scar. Rene covered her ears for the impact of the two attacks created a loud explosion. Finally, nothing but a path of dirt and a fog of smoke was left. She clutched her bloody chest and coughed. It was already hard for her to breath.  
After a while, the smoke dissipated and in the middle of it all stood a woman.  
“Kaugra!” yelled the half demon. He pointed Tetsusaiga toward the wind sorcerous. “You just had to but in. What? Are you trying to protect your precious master?”  
Kaugra of the wind stared silently at the threat before flying over towards InuYasha and Kagome. The two stood their grounds. “I’m not here to fight you,” she said when she was five feet away from them.  
“Like we’re going to believe that. You would never go against Naraku, especially when you are right in front of him.”   
Kaugra ignored the half demon. She looked over at Kagome. “You, priestess, can you not sense it, the innocence in that jewel shard?”  
Kagome lowered her arrow. “What are you talking about?” She looked over to the jewel in Rene’s shoulder and squinted. At first, all she could see was Naraku, but then she saw it; the jewel was not black and dark like it normally was. Instead, it was bright pink and glowing. It was purified. Yet, if that were the case, Naraku and his miasma would have been purified as well. So, how come neither were? She walked in front of InuYasha’s sword and peered into Kaugra’s eyes.  
“Kagome!” yelled InuYasha. “What the hell are you doing?!”  
Kagome ignored him. “Yes, I can see that the shard is purified. Still, how can a purified jewel have no effect on Naraku?”  
The wind sorcerous laughed. “You really don’t understand barriers do you?”  
She narrowed her eyes. “Care to explain?”  
“You see, barriers have the tendency to protect. Hence, whatever is in a barrier is meant to be protected. In other words, they jewel only has its affects inside it.” She paused. “You have jewels of your own do you not?” continued Kaugra. Kagome nodded. “Then use those to talk to her through that jewel in her shoulder.”  
Kagome looked confused. “Her?”  
“What are you going on about? Why are you telling this to Kagome?” asked InuYasha.  
Kaugra removed a feather from her hair. “Can’t you tell? The Naraku you see over there is not Naraku. It’s actually an innocent girl.” Before InuYasha and Kagome could ask anymore question, she threw the feather into the air and flew away. Could they trust her? Was one of Naraku’s incarnations telling them the truth? If so, why?  
Doubtful and dubious InuYasha narrowed his eyes. “What was that about?”   
Naraku’s face scrunched up. Damn you, Kaugra. How dare you defy me? No worries.  
Can I trust her? thought Kagome. She quickly removed the small bottle of jewel shards form her skirt pocket. What was Kaugra trying to tell me? She put the transparent bottle towards her lips and spoke, “Uh . . . C-Can you hear me?”  
Someone, please help! responded Rene. Kagome jumped at the sound of a girl’s voice. Please help, someone.   
“What happened?” she asked. InuYasha looked at her with confusion. She was talking to jewel shards.  
Rene hesitated, not knowing if who she was speaking to was on her side. Desperate, she took her chances. Naraku took my voice from me. Now I can’t tell Sesshomaru that I’m not that demon. Please help. He won’t be able to see me as long as this barrier is around this jewel embedded in my shoulder.  
Huh? How does she know Sesshomaru? she thought. Kagome shot a worried glance towards Naraku’s illusion. “So you’re telling me that that’s you?”  
Yes, so please.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll figure something out.” Kagome shoved the jewels back in her pocket and turned to the half demon. “InuYasha, this might sound crazy, but do not attack Naraku.”  
InuYasha raised one eyebrow and formed a messed up look on his face. “Huh? Why the hell not?”  
“Because that’s not him. It’s actually a girl in there.”   
InuYasha shook his head with disbelief. “Kagome, you’re delusional.”   
“No I’m not! Just listen. I don’t’ know how or how I know, and I don’t know how to explain it, but . . . well let’s just say . . . you don’t see him attacking now do you?”  
The half demon turned toward Naraku’s illusion. Through his eyes, he could see what Sesshomaru had seen: A pale, spider-like demon that had tentacles everywhere. The illusion was grinning and evil grin at them, looking like it was going to attack . . . yet it didn’t. InuYasha lowered his sword. “You’re right. He’s not moving at all. Still-”  
Kagome quickly interrupted him. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. He’s not moving because that’s not Naraku. Now we have to convince Sesshomaru to stop attack-“ Kagome turned to look at InuYasha’s half-brother. When she did, she let out a humongous gasp. In Sesshomaru’s hand was Tokijin. It was raised high into the air, demonic energy seeping from its fang. “InuYasha, stop him!” she cried out . . . but it was too late.  
“Die,” said Sesshomaru before bringing down his sword. He had released his dragon strike, and it was heading straight for Naraku’s illusion.


	26. Naraku's Trap Part IV

Naraku’s Trap Part IV

Rene’s eyes and mouth were the size of oranges. She was scared and trembling. Was the demon she cared so dear for about to kill her? Would this be the last she would see of him, his face filled with hatred? Would this be the last he’d see of “Naraku?” She quickly stood onto her feet and prepared herself for her death.

“INUYASHA! DO SOMETHING!” screamed Kagome.

“I’m already on it,” he responded. InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga high into the air with both hands before bringing it back down. “Wind scar!” he screamed.

The sharp, golden blast quickly ran across the grassy fields with much post haste, pulling up all the grass in its path. It rushed, sprinted, and scurried till it intercepted Sesshomaru dragon strike. _What is he doing?! Is he trying to protect Naraku?!_ thought Sesshomaru. Damn half breed. _Has he lost his mind?!_ When both blasts clashed and collided, a ginormous explosion flew into the air and skipped across the grassy floor. The force of the impact caused a huge gust of wind with the strength of a hurricane. It lifted Rene off the ground and threw her body back. The ribbon in her hair broke off as she skidded and rolled, feeting farther and farther from the brothers. Finally, she came to a stop. Rene’s body ached. Her wound had opened a great deal. Red liquid dropped and oozed out of her chest while heavy pants escaped her mouth.

Sesshomaru took that chance to spring forward with his sword. “SESSHOMARU! DON’T DO IT!” cried Kagome, but he didn’t listen. InuYasha began to sprint after the ignorant dog demon, but his brother was quicker. Kagome’s cry made Rene look up from the ground.

_No!_ she cried in her head _. No!_ Rene pushed herself off her chest and onto her knees. _Sesshomaru, no!_ He raised Tokijin high into the black atmosphere. Though he was about ten feet away now, it felt as though Sesshomaru was moving in slow motion. With each stride he took, Rene blinked.

Ten . . .

_Sesshomaru, no!_

Nine . . .

_Can’t you tell that I’m not Naraku?_

Eight . . .

_Oh, I wish you could hear my voice._

Seven . . .

Six . . .

_If only this miasma wasn’t in my blood._

Five . . .

Four . . .              

_No!_

Three . . .

_No!_

Two . . .

_NOOOO!_

One . . .

_STOOOOOP IT!!!_

As Sesshomaru quickly brought down his sword, Rene’s body moved on its own. She reached out her open palms toward the attacking demon, and a flash of light shout out from them along with an electrocuting blast. Sesshomaru reacted quickly. He shielded himself with Tokijin; nonetheless, the bright pink blast shattered his armor and tore his kimono sleeve. The close impact caused him to be shot back a great distance. As he flew backwards through the air, Rene looked at her steaming, smoking hands with astonishment.

_But I didn’t . . . What just happened?_ she thought. _My body just moved on its own._

Again, that wicked laughing voice in her head echoed and raged. _It’s simple really. All I did was extend your life a little by shooting the power of the jewel shard through your capable hands._

Rene’s hands trembled. _Why? Why would you do that?_

_Ha ha. Just think about it. It wouldn’t be very entertaining just to have your dear Sesshomaru kill you instantly now would it? The more effort it takes for him to kill my illusion, the more heart broken he’ll be when he finds out it’s you._ Naraku laughed violently.

_Why . . . Why are you so EVIL?!!!_

Sesshomaru turned himself with a backwards flip in mid-air and landed softly in a kneeling position. Though his head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes, everyone could tell he was upset about being blown back . . . and injured. A loud, angry growl hissed. Sesshomaru lifted his head. He was grinding his razor sharp teeth together while growling at Naraku’s illusion. His eyes were flickering from white to red, to red to white.

_Oh, no,_ thought InuYasha and Kagome. They knew exactly what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru stood on both of his feet and slid Tokijin back in his belt. After a quick blink of the eyes, Rene gasped. The white in the dog demon’s eyes were blood shot red, and the gold in them were ocean blue. His beautiful face began to stretch out and turn completely white. Fur began to cover his entire body. He was metamorphosing into an overgrown sized demon dog. Rene nearly fainted.

_Excellent,_ said Naraku. Rene shook her head.

After a loud howl of hatred and anger, Sesshomaru began to run towards the illusion. Rene froze. “Don’t just stand there, you fool!” a voice cried out. “Move out of the way!” Rene turned her head to see a figure in a red kimono run right in front of her with an overgrown sword. His back faced her. “Get going.” After those words, Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha with an open mouth. The half demon raised his sword above his head, and Sesshomaru’s ginormous fangs bit down on it. He then lifted his head along with Tetsusaiga and InuYasha and began to quickly shake the two of them from side to side like they were chew toys. InuYasha gripped his sword tighter and tighter so he wouldn’t be thrown off. As stupid and astounded as she was, Rene still sat in the spot she was in. With a shaking voice, InuYasha screamed, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE IT!”

Rene’s legs were locked. What was going on? First she was kidnapped by a wicked demon who temporarily took her voice away. Then Sesshomaru randomly attacked her along with two people she never met before. Suddenly, the two strangers begin to protect her. What was happening? Rene shook her head for she did not know the answer. All she knew was that Naraku changed her appearance to look like him, and even that was too much to grasp.

An arm wrapped around Rene’s and yanked her onto her feet. “Come on!” yelled Kagome. Rene recognized the voice from the jewel in her shoulder. “Don’t zone out on me now!” Rene’s legs unlocked when Kagome began to run away with her from the fighting brothers. It felt weird to Kagome to run with Naraku’s illusion. Though it was actually Rene she was running with, all Kagome could see was the creepy tentacles and the pale face of a handsome yet despicable demon. She was fighting just to convince herself that it was just an illusion and that the real figure was an innocent girl.

_I think not,_ whispered Naraku in Rene’s head. Just then, long barky tentacles shot up from out of the ground to block the path Kagome and Rene were running. When they tried to run a different way, more barky tentacles emerged.

“Oh, no! We’re trapped,” screamed Kagome. The barky tentacle’s sharp, pointy tips bent down and lunged straight for Kagome. She quickly let go of Naraku’s illusion and aimed her arrow at the attacking threat. “Hit the mark,” she said before firing. Her sacred arrow shot at the tree-like nuisance and made them disintegrate into particles. Nonetheless, more formed from its stubs. Kagome grabbed Rene’s forearm again. “We’ll have to run through them.” As the two ran through the seemingly endless row of attackers, Kagome wacked at the tentacles with her bow.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and threw InuYasha. The half demon flew back and crashed into the hut, completely crumbling and destroying it. InuYasha slowly raised himself off the broken wood that stabbed him in the back. He jammed his sword into the ground so it could help him stand. By then, Sesshomaru was already sprinting in his direction.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Kagome. After breaking through the tunnel of tentacles, she released Rene’s arm and set up her bow and arrow. “Sesshomaru!” she called out before releasing it. The arrow quickly drove in a straight line and grazed Sesshomaru’s right leg. This made the overgrown demon stop in his tracks. He circled his body and glared contemptuously at Kagome. His eyes boiled as he changed direction to run after the young priestess. “Oh no!” He was about ten strides from them now. Too far for InuYasha to catch him.

“KAGOME! RUN FOR IT!” he screamed.

It was too late.

Sesshomaru hovered over Kagome, his mouth wide. She froze as his mouth quickly inched closer to her head. Rene reacted, and shoved her out of the way and onto the grass.

Naraku smiled. _Perfect._

Naraku dispelled the barrier around the jewel in Rene’s shoulder before Sesshomaru’s attack landed. His fangs sunk so deep into her shoulder that one tooth touched the other. Blood gushed and spouted into the black sky. It felt as though her arm’s flesh was pealing and tearing out of its joint. From the waist up, it felt like Rene’s body went limp.

Sesshomaru was victorious in wounding Naraku . . . or so he thought. Though he didn’t get the priestess, he sunk his teeth in his real opponent . . . or so it seemed. As the barrier disappeared from Rene’s shoulder, her true appearance began to manifest. Out of the corner of his humongous eyes, Sesshomaru could see the pale demon with thick, green tentacles fade away. Moreover, it was replaced by someone else. Someone . . . human. The dog demon’s eyes widened with shock as he analyzed the prey that was lodged in between his jaws. They began to shake and tremble.

For the first time, Sesshomaru had noticed that it was not Naraku that he had gripped so tightly in between his teeth, but instead the creature he was so fond of . . . Rene.


	27. Naraku's Trap Part V

Naraku’s Trap Part V

The surprise and shock of what had just happened chocked everyone. Kagome, who was still on the ground, greatly gasped when she saw a mortal girl replace the Naraku illusion. Now she understood what Kaugra meant. InuYasha was speechless when he saw Rene. He hadn’t completely believed that the wind sorcerous was telling the truth about her. Now that he saw the innocent girl lodged in Sesshomaru’s jaws, he believed. In the shadows, Naraku smiled with delight. Everything had gone according to plan. With a victorious chuckle, Naraku faded away to go into hiding. His job was done.

And Sesshomaru . . . What had he just done? When did Rene even arrive at the scene? How did she end up between Sesshomaru’s teeth? The overgrown dog demon was frozen. He didn’t even twitch because he was afraid of the outcome. One wrong move and he could bite off half of Rene’s body.

Miasma seeped out of Rene’s fatal shoulder and chest wound, causing them to gush out even more blood. Its poison rushed into Sesshomaru’s mouth along with her thick liquid. He could taste it. Rene’s innocent blood, tainted with evil. _Rene,_ he thought. _Rene . . . N . . . No._

“Se . . . sshom . . . aru,” said a shaky, weak voice. The owner’s right arm sluggishly rose so her hand could touch the demon’s cheek. Hit with great pain, she lifted the other one and did the same. Rene was trying to do her best to hug the disaffirmed, shocked dog demon. Sesshomaru flinched at the touch which made him pull on her shoulder. He quickly froze again when Rene let out shriek of pain. Its deafening pitch caused his ears to ring with guilt. How could the strong and powerful Lord Sesshomaru have made such a blunder? “Sesshomaru.” Her voice was in a whisper. “I’m glad . . . you can hear me again. You can . . . see me again, can’t you?” He said nothing. “You can can’t you? Ha. I’m glad.”

Rene’s blooded hands began to gradually slide off of Sesshomaru’s face, leaving a streak of rose red. In slow motion, she plummeted onto her knees, making Sesshomaru move with her. Her arms fell, lagged, and dangled by her sides. “I’m glad,” she said before closing her eyes and relaxing every single muscle in her body.

Sesshomaru’s heart raced. His eyes trembled. Rene’s seemingly lifeless body surprisingly scared the mess out of the great dog demon’s son. He quickly but surely opened his mouth, releasing the mortal’s shoulder. More blood leaked out as her body fell to the floor. He then slowly morphed back into his original form. As he stared down at the motionless body, he wiped the blood from his mouth, though he could still taste its substance. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Rene and placed a worried hand over her mouth and nose. A rough, ragged breath escaped Rene’s mouth. Sesshomaru’s heart slowed down a bit. At least she was still alive.

“Get away from the girl, Sesshomaru!” yelled InuYasha. Sesshomaru look up just in time. InuYasha sword was swinging horizontally towards him, but he leaped into the air and dodged. InuYasha stood in front of Rene protectively while Kagome ran to her and knelt down. She gently lifted her unconscious head and let out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry, InuYasha,” she began. “She’s still breathing, but she needs medical attention stat.” Kagome took note of the poison seeping from her body. “A great deal of miasma has entered her body.”

InuYasha nodded. “Just let me deal with this bastard first.” He swung his sword to his side and began to charge. Sesshomaru just stood in one spot as he watched.

 _Rene . ._ . he thought. _Was this the work of Naraku? Did I actually fall into his trap . . . and hurt you? But why do I care so much? You’re just a . . ._ He looked past the running half demon and glanced at the motionless body that was in Kagome’s arms. He noticed the black and purple gas seeping out of her body. _I could taste the miasma in your blood. Did the smell of Naraku’s poison stop me from recognizing your scent? How could I fall for such a . . . plot?_

“DIE!” InuYasha screamed as he quickly vertically brought down his sword. With ease, Sesshomaru dodged the attack and took to the sky. He took one last glance at Rene before disappearing. “You won’t escape.”

“InuYasha!” yelled Kagome. “Let him go. We have a bigger issue.” InuYasha took one last glance at the empty sky. He sheathed his sword and ran over to the two girls. When he was hovering over the two, they both stared worriedly at the unconscious figure.

“Now what?”

(Back to the present)

                Everyone was speechless. Naraku had really outdone himself. Kagome and InuYasha knew that Naraku was behind it all, but they didn’t know the full story. They had just appeared at the scene.

                Kagome tilted her head as she gazed at the motionless figure in the orb. _Wait a minute_ , she thought. She screwed up her eyes and analyzed the girl’s face and attire. _Oh my_ . . . Kagome disrupted the silence by screaming out, “I REMEMBER NOW!” Everyone, except InuYasha, looked over at Kagome with surprise. InuYasha remembered what she had as well. “That girl! I knew I recognized her before, but I just couldn’t get a name to match the face. Actually, I don’t think she ever told us her name.”

                “Hey, Kagome,” began Shippou. “How come I don’t remember her?”

                “Or me,” enter Sango.

                “Nor I,” said Miroku.

                Kagome turned to face her friends. “You guys were out searching for Sango’s brother, Kohaku, when Rene was with us.”

                “Oh, that’s right. We were searching for him.”

                Sango nodded.

                Miroku spoke, “Yes, Shippou, I remember too.”

                Again, a hush flew over the crowd. The team adjusted themselves for they were vexed. They all silently thought about Rene. How could InuYasha and Kagome forget something, and someone, so major? Though InuYasha and Kagome had an idea of what was next to come, they all continued to watch the orb in wonder.

 


	28. Don't Leave Me

Don’t Leave Me

(Back to the past)

Her eyes slowly yet instinctively flapped open from a warm feeling on her shoulder. Without moving her head, Rene moved her eyes to see what was creating the warmth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two hands hovering over her shoulder. A sparkling, pink light seeped from them. Her eyes moved once more. Now she was staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. _I’m inside a hut_ , she thought. She closed her eyes. _A hut . . . a hut . . . a hut!_ All memories of Naraku and his evil plot awoke in her brain. The hurtful memories: Her temporarily losing her voice, her becoming Naraku’s illusion, Sesshomaru biting her . . .

Rene lashed open her eyes and threw her laying body into a sitting position. As she did this she yelled, “SESSHOMARU!” An agonizing and threatening pain skipped throughout her chest and shoulder. She threw her hand to her shoulder and whimpered.

“Easy,” said a familiar voice. “Don’t move to quickly, or you’ll reopen your wounds.”

After catching her breath, Rene turned to see a girl sitting next to her. “Who are you?” she asked.

“My name’s Kagome.”

“Kagome?” Rene glanced at her shoulder and gasped. The wound was nearly healed. How could that be? Sesshomaru had definitely sunk his teeth into her, creating holes in her shoulder, but how could they have closed up so quickly? “What did you do to me?”

“Well . . . I barely did anything to you. All I did was purify the miasma in your body so the bleeding would stop. The jewel shard did the rest.”

Rene glanced at her shoulder. _That’s right_ , she thought. _Naraku hadn’t taken the jewel back, but why?_ She looked back at the priestess. “What do you mean it did the rest?”

“Well, duh, that’s simple,” entered another familiar voice. Both girls turned their heads to see InuYasha sitting in a corner of the room. Rene hadn’t noticed his presence. “If that jewel wasn’t in your shoulder, you would have been pushing up daisies right now.”

“InuYasha,” said Kagome with a warning.

“What? It’s the truth.” Kagome gave the half demon a you-better-watch-it glare. He cringed.

“Don’t listen to him. He may look tough right now, but to be honest, he was really worried about you just like I was.”

InuYasha leapt onto his feet. “Worried?! No I wasn’t!”

Kagome ignored him. “What I’m trying to say is we thought we participated in the act of killing an innocent girl. We’re just glad you had that jewel when you did.” She reached into the first-aid kit that was to the left of her and withdrew a role of bandages. She then moved herself behind Rene and sat up straight. “InuYasha, turn around.”

“Humph,” he responded before obeying her. He turned himself to face the wall and crossed his arms.

“Do you think you can remove your kimono for me? I’m only going to bandage you up.” Rene nodded and slid both of her bloody kimono sleeves down. Her bare, voluptuous breast and two deep wounds were exposed. Kagome began to thoroughly wrap the bandages around Rene’s stomach, moving up as she did it. Finally, when she wrapped and knotted the bandages around her breasts, she began to patch up her shoulder. “So tell us, how did you get a shard of the shikon jewel?”

“Oh, jeez,” said InuYasha. “Why does it even matter? We’re just gonna take it from her anyway.”

With angry, irritated, closed eyes, Kagome said, “InuYasha, sit!”

“Uhggggg!” Immediately, the half demon crashed to the floor. A loud clutter sounded. “Kagome, how could you?” he whimpered.

“Oh, be quiet. Sorry about that . . . uh . . . um.”

“It’s OK. I never wanted it in the first place.” Rene lowered her head. “Anyway, Naraku embedded the jewel in my shoulder when I was unconscious. Or at least that’s what he told me.”

Kagome and InuYasha flinched at Naraku’s name. Why would he give a mortal a jewel shard? “That doesn’t sound good,” said InuYasha as he lifted himself off the ground. “If he’s given you a piece of the sacred jewel then he has to be plotting something truly despicable. Right now he’s only loaning you the gem so he can use you again.” Kagome nodded. Anyone who had ever came across the sacred jewel never experienced happiness.

Rene placed a hand on her chest. “He originally gave it to me to conceal my true appearance. I was temporarily his illusion as you all remember.” Both InuYasha and Kagome lowered their head in truth and disgrace.

“Now that I think about it,” began Kagome. “How do you know Sesshomaru?”

“Huh?” She looked over her shoulder. “You know him too?”

Kagome nodded. “He’s InuYasha’s older brother.”

Rene turned and stared at the back of the half demon. “Brothers?” She thought back to the time she had fist seen Sesshomaru. He was injured under the cherry blossom tree, and he hissed the name “InuYasha.” “You must be the one who severed his left arm.”

InuYasha looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, and what about it?” Rene said nothing.

Kagome tightened the bandages tightly around Rene’s shoulder. “Alright,” she said as she packed up her medical supplies. “We’re all done.”

Rene pulled up her sleeves and crossed the left half of her kimono over the right. “Thank you.”

Kagome lightly placed a hand on Rene’s chest. She gingerly pushed her till her head was on the wooden floor. “Now you just lie down and rest,” she said. She folded her hands in her lap. “We can’t have you opening your wounds now can we?”

Rene weakly shook her head. Though the holes in her shoulder closed up, the remaining gashes plundered her with pain. But that didn’t compare to what she was emotionally feeling. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Where have you gone? I lost you again._ She lowered her stinging eyes. She forced herself not to cry. _Will you come looking for me?_

“So,” Kagome began. “About Sesshomaru.” That’s all it took. Hearing his name made Rene burst into tears. Her lip trembled as her eyes turned red. Water streamed down the sides of her face. “Oh no. Did I say something wrong?”

InuYasha turned around and looked at Rene’s tears. “What the hell are you crying for?” he asked in a rude tone.

Rene took a deep breath. Through hard sobs she asked, “How did he react?” She could see Kagome and InuYasha’s face twist up with confusion. She clarified. “Before I fainted . . . When he saw me in between his jaws . . . how did he react?”

Kagome and InuYasha glanced at each other, then back at the crying girl. They shook their heads. “We don’t know. He disappeared shortly after.”

Rene flapped her eye lids. She turned to Kagome. “He disappeared? To where?” Kagome shook her head. That just made her cry even harder. He left her. What would she do now? She closed her eyes. _Don’t leave me, Sesshomaru._

“Why are you crying over that heartless bastard?” asked InuYasha. “If it wasn’t for that jewel shard, he would have killed you.” Rene said nothing. “Look, I don’t know the chemistry between you and him, but if I were you, I’d forget about Sesshomaru.”

“InuYasha?!” yelled Kagome. “Sure it’s odd that she knows him, but still. Do you have to be so-“

“Be so what? Rude? Blunt? I’m just telling the girl the truth. Sesshomaru loathes humans with a passion.”

 _That’s not true_ , thought Rene. _That’s not true. I won’t believe it. He saved me more than once. He gave me the option to follow him. Doesn’t that mean he cares? Doesn’t that mean he’ll come looking for me? Sesshomaru . . . what will you do?_

Rene’s sobs softened but her tears still gushed out. Kagome sighed. She stood onto her feet. She walked over to InuYasha, grabbed his forearm, and walked to the straw door. “What are you doing!” yelled InuYasha.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. “We’re going to go look for some herbs for your shoulder. Rest up, OK.” Rene said nothing, but nodded.

“Why do I have to go?” the half demon asked with slight irritation. Kagome merely pointed at the crying girl before pulling him out of the hut. Now, Rene was all alone.

 _Sesshomaru . . . Sesshomaru . . ._ Rene put the back of her palm on her head. _What are you doing right now?_


	29. Extreme Contempt

Extreme Contempt

Jaken sniffed the forest air. After watching _him_ disappear into the atmosphere from behind trees, he had been searching for his lord. After looking for a long, black night and a long, distilled day, he had finally caught a whiff of his master. “Lord Sesshomaru is nearby! Oh, how grand!” He began to sprint towards the exit of the forest. As he ran, he yelled, “Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!” When he broke through the trees, a large smile plastered his green face. “Me Lord, I’ve found you!”

Sesshomaru was kneeling on a steppe, hunched over a raging river. His claws dug deep into the dry dirt. His teeth were grinding together while a growl escaped his mouth. His piercing eyes flashed. _Damn you, Naraku!_ he yelled in his head. _Damn you!_ Sesshomaru’s eyes quickly moved to his Tokijin. He plucked his claws from the ground and threw them over the sword’s handle. He removed it from his yellow belt and stared intensely at it. Terrible memories returned to his head.

 _I can smell it_ , he thought. Her blood. _It’s all over it . . . it’s all over the sword. Her poisoned blood!_ Sesshomaru’s face twisted up. He hissed and threw the sword as far away from him as possible. That’s when he spotted the dry blood on his hand and torn kimono sleeve. As he remembered the taste of Rene’s blood and the feel of her hug, he slowly placed his hand in front of his face. _Rene . . . I can still taste it . . . I can still taste your blood_.

“My Lord! You are alright!” Jaken ran closer to the furious dog demon. As he approached closer and closer to him, Sesshomaru swung his body and his claws all in one motion. He strongly hissed at the imp. Jaken jumped and fell on his back.

“LEAVE ME!” Sesshomaru hissed. His eyes were burning and boiling.

Jaken gulped. “But . . . Me Lord-“

“NOW!”

The little, green imp shook with fear. Sure, he’s known Sesshomaru for many years. He knows he gets angry easily, but he never showed his anger. On the outside, he always wore a calm demeanor, yet on the inside, he was a boiling, angry time bomb ready to explode. Nevertheless, he always compressed his bomb. Lord Sesshomaru would always conceal his feelings.

“Y-Y-Yes, L-Lord Sesshomaru,” he said with a terrified, shaking voice. Jaken gathered his fallen staff. He then rushed onto his three toed feet and scurried into the forest to hide.

Sesshomaru twisted his body back to the river. He jumped onto his feet and into the ocean-like water. With more force needed, he shoved and punched his arm into its raging waves. The dried blood that was covering it began to slowly peel off and follow the current. After a while, he yanked it out of the water and sniffed his sleeve. _Damn! Her scent is still there._ He threw his arm back into the river and pulled it out after a while again. _Uggghh! I can still smell Rene’s blood._ Sesshomaru clutched his fist, stabbing his palm with his long, sharp nails. Blood began to drip from his hand. He punched and slapped the innocent water before jumping out the river.

Sesshomaru let out a large angry breath. He then began to walk to his Tokijin. _Damn you, Naraku! How could I fall for such a plot? Me of all people. Damn. Damn! DAMN . . . Rene._ He thought back to her rough, rugged breathing. _You_ are _still alive . . . aren’t you?_ The thought of “Why should I care” tried to creep in, but Sesshomaru harshly ignored it. Though it was hard to admit, he was worried about the mortal.

The dog demon stopped walking for he was standing in front of Tokijin. He stared blankly into its silver. _Rene . ._ . He looked up into the cloudy sky. He sniffed the air. It’s faint, but I can smell you. _You’re not that far away, but . ._ . He lowered his head and gazed into the fang of his sword. Sesshomaru bent down and gripped it tightly in his palm, sliding it into his belt. His face was slowly calming down. It was turning back to normal. He turned his head and stared at the river, remembering the time Rene splashed him in the face.

 _What makes her different from other mortals?_ he asked himself. _Why have I become so intrigued with her?_ Pictures of Rene’s injuries flashed in his brain. He twitched at the thought. _This feeling . . . why does it hurt to know I am the one who injured her? She’s just a . . . just a . . ._ He didn’t want to think it. She’s just a mortal would be a lie. Rene was more than just a mortal. She was a mortal who touched Sesshomaru’s heart in a way he’d never understand. Still, that feeling made him want to see her. “Rene.” Sesshomaru pushed all of his thoughts to the side and took to the sky.

 


	30. Left Behind

Left Behind

She opened her dried eyes. Besides the moon light seeping in through the hut window, the room was completely dark. Night had slowly crept up on Rene. She blinked a couple before slowly pushing her back off the cold floor. Her eyes scanned the nighted room. Kagome was sleeping near the fire pit in a sleeping bag. A basket of herbs was next to her head. InuYasha was sleeping with his arms crossed and in an Indian position. His sword was standing tall in his arms.

A quick pain shot across Rene’s shoulder and chest as she gradually pushed herself onto her feet. She grabbed her chest. Panting, she looked outside the window. A full moon was in view, and that reminded her of Sesshomaru’s long, white hair. “Sesshomaru,” she whispered. Rene snuck out the hut and stood under the stars. She began to walk to nowhere in particular. As she strolled, she analyzed her surroundings: the straight, clear, flowing streams ran, the dark thick trees rustled, and the dark, square huts creaked. Still, in a way, the night was still and silent.

Rene stared at the dark forest that was up the hill. As she remembered the forest she met Sesshomaru in, she began to walk up the slope. Its steepness made her take deep breaths. She was in no shape to even walk. When she reached the top of the hill, she rested her head on a tree, worn out. Before walking into the forest, she glanced back at the sleeping village. “Don’t worry,” she said in a low, soft voice. “I’ll come back. Where have I to go?”

As the injured girl roamed through the forest, she thought about the time she hugged Sesshomaru’s furry, dog face. _He was so angry when I saw him_ , she thought. _He must really hate Naraku, but how can I blame him? He used me to try and hurt us both._ She moved her hand to her heart. _What are you feeling right now?_

“Ow! Dough!” Standing in the middle of the InuYasha forest, Rene could hear a voice. A familiar voice. She looked around. “Ow! Cursed bushes!” Just then, a little green imp emerged from a bush. His kimono snagged on a branch. He tugged on it trying to get free from captivity. “Stupid branch,” he yelled. “Release me!” He hit the innocent branch with his long staff. The branch whipped itself off the imp’s kimono causing him to fall onto his back.

Rene gasped. Water began to form in her eyes. A smile plastered her face as she yelled, “Master Jaken!”

The little imp blinked at the familiar voice. “Rene?” He rolled onto his stomach and sat up. As soon as he was on his knees, Rene scooped him up and squeezed him tightly as though he were a stuffed animal.

“Oh, Master Jaken, I’m so happy to see you!”

“Rene! Wha . . . I thought you were dead!”

Rene’s smile slowly faded. She didn’t remember seeing Jaken during the Naraku incident. “You did? How come?”

He wiggled his way out of her suffocating hug and fell onto his bottom. “Well, when I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died.”

When Rene heard Sesshomaru’s name, she began to throw her head in all directions. When she couldn’t see any other figure around, she threw her face in Jaken’s. “Sesshomaru!” she yelled. “Where is he?!”

Jaken shook his head. “I don’t know. The last time I saw him, he was near a river in the north. Nonetheless, he told me to leave in a harsh tone. So I ran through the forest all afternoon and for half the night.”

 _He’s half a day away?_ she thought. _Sesshomaru . . ._ She backed away from Jaken and sat Japanese style.

Jaken stood onto his feet. “But never mind that. What are you doing here, Rene?”

She turned her head toward the sleeping village. “Kagome and InuYasha brought me here to tend to my wounds.” She slid her left sleeve down to show Jaken the bandages. A slight whiff of blood crossed his nose. Rene pulled it back up. “From my understanding, I don’t think they like Sesshomaru very much. And neither you nor Sesshomaru like them. That’s what it seems.”

Jaken sniggered and nodded. “Exactly.”

It went silent. The two sat as the black trees teetered and rustled. The air was still. The moon sang a song of the night. “Take me to him.” Rene broke the awkward silence.

“Wh . . . huh?”

“Please, Jaken. Take me to Sesshomaru,” she begged.

The imp shook his head. “I don’t think I should do that. Lord Sesshomaru was more furious than he ever was, and he had a violent look on his-“

“Please!”

Jaken shut his mouth. He began to analyze Rene’s caring and worried demeanor. Her kind, soft expression reminded him of the time she desperately wanted to save him, a little, green stranger. He let out a deep and ragged sigh. “Very well then. I guess I have no choice.” He turned his back to her. “I mean I have to find Lord Sesshomaru as well.” The little imp began to walk towards the bushes he emerged out of.

A large, bright, excited grin plastered her face. She nodded. As she began to rise onto her feet, she stopped, and so did Jaken. A loud rustle chanted from the diverse bushes and a tall figure emerged from them. His long white hair and black and silver armor glistened in the moon light. His kimono sleeves blew in the seemingly still wind. 

Rene was frozen in her half standing position. She gazed happily in the demon’s golden eyes. _Sesshomaru_ , she thought. _You found me._

Sesshomaru stood in front of the bushes, peering into her relieved eyes. _Rene,_ he thought. _You are well._ His eyes gradually moved to her left shoulder. A quick whiff of her blood crossed his strong nose. His eyes narrowed at the scent. Her wound was slowly opening.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” yelled the little, green imp. “How did you find us so quickly?!”

Jaken was ignored. His lord just strolled right passed him. As Sesshomaru walked closer to the awkwardly positioned girl, Rene sunk down to her knees. The dog demon stopped shortly and stood in front of her. They both stared at each other. That’s when her smile faded. As she peered into Sesshomaru’s eyes, she noticed a change. Though he had a calm demeanor, she could tell he was . . . angry and felt . . . used and . . . guilty.

“Sesshomaru?” she began. His eyes moved to her slightly open kimono. He could see a tiny bit of the red bandages she wore. The sight made him twitch. “Sesshomaru?” He looked back to her face. “Are you alright?” Sesshomaru said nothing, and that answered Rene’s questions. All he did was stare into her now worried and concerned eyes. He wasn’t alright.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rene and began to disappear into the forest. “Wait for me, My Lord!” yelled Jaken.

Rene didn’t know what to do. She just sat as he walked away. _Sesshomaru_ , she thought. _What’s wrong?_ She observed Sesshomaru’s shrinking back. When the thought that her lord was leaving clicked in her head, she sprung onto her bare feet. A shock of pain leapt through her body, but she didn’t care. Rene just sprinted after Sesshomaru. His back was getting closer.

“Stop!” Sesshomaru strongly commanded.

Rene slowed down her sprint and stopped along with the dog demon and the little imp. Standing about six feet away from her lord, she stood in the darkness, confused. Befuddled. Curious. “Wh-“ She couldn’t finish the word.

Without turning around to look at Rene’s beautiful face, Sesshomaru spoke. “Don’t follow me.” Rene froze. Her eyes grew ten times its normal size. What was he saying?

“Sesshoma-“

“You merely get in the way,” he hissed. With an extra growl he added, “I should have left you in a human village when I had the chance.”

Her mouth dropped to the moist, grassy floor. Rene’s eyes began to sting, but she wanted to stay strong from his sudden harsh words. She would not cry. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _What are you saying?_ She swallowed the suddenly cold, dry air. “What are you saying?”

Sesshomaru looked up to the moon and listened to the whistle of the wind, remembering her flute. “Because,” he started. He began to walk away. “You are just a mere human, and I care not for the likes of you.”

That did it. Those words broke her. They broke Rene. Sesshomaru’s boulder-like words hit and shattered her fragile heart like it was glass. Water broke through her eyes as she fell to her knees. _A thing,_ she thought. _A creature_ , she thought. _A mortal,_ she thought. _A human._ Why is it that that was the only term that hurt her? A human. A mere human that he did not care for. Not a thing, creature, nor mortal. Why did the truth hurt NOW?

Tears streamed down Rene’s eyes as she watched Sesshomaru and Jaken fade into the forest. He was gone now. He was out of her reach. And not once did he look back. Not one time. What now? _Why had he come if that was all he wished to say? Why had he come to hurt . . . ?_

Milliseconds to seconds passed. Seconds to minutes passed. Yet, it seemed like an eternity before Rene rose to her feet. She slowly walked her lifeless body out of the forest. Now she was standing on top of the hill, looking down at the still sleeping village. As she began to walk down the slope, she could hear familiar voices.

“InuYasha! Where are you going?! We have to find her!”

“Would you just shut up?! I know where I’m going! Sesshomaru’s scent is in this direction, and so is that girl’s.”

“Do you think she’s in danger?”

By that time InuYasha jumped high into the air, Rene was halfway down the hill. “Look,” Kagome shouted from behind InuYasha’s back. “There she is!” InuYasha turned his head to look at her. He then softly landed on the grassy floor. Kagome immediately jumped off his back and began to run to her. “Hey! What are you doing up here? Where have you been?”

But Rene didn’t hear Kagome. She was too caught up in her own wondering thoughts of why her lord would leave her. The blank girl continued to stroll down the hill. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Sesshomaru._ Rene stopped in her tracks as a transparent Sesshomaru appeared in the distance. His pale face was staring at her. Her eyes widened.  “Sesshomaru,” she whispered. Rene reached out her arm to the figure. “Sesshomaru.” Then, after the transparent Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl, it quickly faded. She shook her head and stared at her hand. Drops of tears landed in the middle of her palm. _I can’t touch him anymore._ _I can’t reach him anymore. I’ll . . . I’ll never see Sesshomaru ever again!!!_

The devastated, heartbroken, tormented, befuddled girl plunged to her knees and gushed out tears. Sesshomaru . . . _her_ Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagome fell down onto her knees beside her. “Hey,” she whispered. Rene flung herself onto Kagome’s chest and cried. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. “What happened?” Rene just furiously and franticly shook her head.

“He left you here didn’t he?” asked InuYasha, harshly. The word “left” cause harder tears to escape her. She was gasping for air now. “I thought so. You should have listened. I told you he hated humans.”

What could she do but cry? How could she live without Sesshomaru? Sure she had only traveled with him for about two and a half weeks. Sure he hated humans, but didn’t Rene make him slightly change? Did she think too soon?

The moon sang a sad, tragic song. Rene’s tears were her words. Sesshomaru had dropped her like a rock and left the scene of the crime. Now, all she could do was mumble the past through hard sobs . . . _Sesshomaru._

 

 

               


	31. Depressed

Depressed

(Back to the present)

“Jeez. What a heartless bastard,” exclaimed the half demon. “Leaving that girl like that.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. “You shouldn’t throw stones in glass huts, InuYasha,” she said.

Now, InuYasha narrowed his own eyes. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying you did something similar to me.”

“I did? Since when?”

Shippou entered. “Oh, come on, InuYasha. Even I remember when you snatched the jewel shard from Kagome before pushing her down the well to send her back to her time forever.”

“That’s sounds harsh,” said Miroku.

Sango agreed. “Yeah, but at least Sesshomaru just walked away instead of pushing her.”

InuYasha took his back from the floor, allowing a stretch of pain to run across his wounded chest. “Shut up. At least I pushed her in the well to protect her from Naraku instead of walking away because I loathed her.”

Kagome thought for a second. “I don’t know, InuYasha. Do you think he really left her because he hated humans?”

“Of course! Why else?!” He lied back down on the warm floor.

Kagome turned to the forger. “What do you think, Totosai?”

Totosai crossed his arms and pretended to think. “Hmmmm. I think we should continue to watch the orb.”

“You’re not going to answer my questions any time soon are you?” He shook his head. Kagome sighed. “Come to think of it, you still haven’t answered my other questions. Like where did Sesshomaru get those clothes for Rene, and what is the secret so deep in her heart?” Totosai shrugged. Another sigh escaped Kagome. “Fine then. We’ll just watch the orb.”

Totosai’s hands flew up into the air. “Thank the heavens!” he screamed before continuing to watch the drama.

(Back to the past)

The sun was high. Rene’s body was folded hot dog style along the cold wooden hut floor. She laid there lifeless and depressed. With relaxed hands and rarely blinking eyes, all she did was stare at the straw door. _He’s gone,_ she kept thinking. _He’s gone. Sesshomaru is gone._

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the opposite side of the hut across from one another. InuYasha slurped down his meal like a pig while Kagome sipped on her warm tea. Often, she’d take quick, short glances at Rene. She sighed.

“I wonder what’s taking Miroku, Shippou, and Sango,” said InuYasha with a mouth full.

Kagome responded instinctively. “Yeah.”

InuYasha lowered his bowl. “What’s the matter, Kagome?”

She glanced at Rene out of the corner of her eye. “Well . . . I’m worried about her. She hasn’t said a word since last night. I wonder what could have happened.” She set her tea out in front of her. “She won’t even tell me her name.”

“Ah, let the girl sulk.” He took another slurp. “I told her Sesshomaru hated humans, but did she listen?” Rene twitched at the name. Kagome gave InuYasha a displeasing glare. “What?”

“You’re hopeless.” She rose onto her feet and crept up behind the nameless girl. She placed a hand on her stinging shoulder. “Hey,” she said lightly. “Do you want to eat with us?” Rene faintly shook her head. “OK. Do you want me to change your bandages?” Again, she shook her head.

“Don’t waste your time on the girl, Kagome,” said InuYasha. “If she just wants to lie there then let her.”

InuYasha was ignored. “Come on.” Kagome nudged Rene onto her feet. “Let’s go for a little walk. I think you could use some fresh air.”

InuYasha watched as the two girls exited the hut. _Humph. Damn, Kagome. I tried to warn the girl._ _Why is she crying over someone like Sesshomaru anyway?_ he thought. _He isn’t worth it._ He slouched back. _Still, how did someone like her meet someone like him to begin with?_

Kagome and Rene took short, small steps to the stream out in front of the hut. The clean, clear air cleansed their lungs. The hot, bright sun warmed their faces. It was a beautiful day, yet it was not enough to snap Rene out of her state. She was walking without thinking. Walking to nowhere.

“Why don’t we . . . put our feet in the stream? That should be relaxing,” said Kagome. Rene blankly nodded. They both sat on their bottoms. While Kagome took off her shoes and socks, Rene planted her feet in the water. So clean. So cold. Kagome joined her shortly after. “See. Isn’t this nice?”

Rene allowed the water to run through her toes as she gazed at her own reflection.

“Uh . . .” Kagome didn’t know what to say to the girl. Should she say something? “I know this is none of my business, but . . .” her voice was shaky. “How exactly do you know Sesshomaru? What’s the chemistry between you two? I mean, you really seemed heart broken when he left.”

Rene took her eyes from the reflection and moved to the forest up the hill. _Sesshomaru_ , she thought. _No! No. He’s gone. Did he ever care for me at all?_ She thought back to all the times he had saved her. _Didn’t he?_ Jaken’s words echoed in her head: “When I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died.” _What could he have meant? Did that mean Sesshomaru was worried about me?_ She looked back down to her reflection. _Will I ever see him again?_

A sigh was heard. “To be honest, I think you should go after him.” Rene quickly turned to face the speaker. It was like she had just read her mind. Kagome had grabbed her attention. “Yes, Sesshomaru sure can be cruel and heartless, I’ll tell you that much. However . . .” She looked at Rene’s surprised face. “If you truly care for him, I think you should find him.” Kagome took her feet out of the water and stood. “So, what do you say?”

Rene didn’t know what to say. Sure she desperately wanted to see her lord again, but how would he react if she found him? What would he say? What would he do? Nonetheless, she pushed the thought aside and stood onto her wet feet. She placed one hand over the other. “I’ll find him,” she responded with a smile.

Kagome nodded. “I’ll go get you some food and bandages for your trip.”

Rene shook her head. “I won’t need those, thank you.”

She blinked. “Are you sure? You don’t know how far away he could be or what could happen.”

“I’m sure.” Rene bowed then began to walk to the InuYasha forest.

“Hey, wait a sec!” Kagome called out. Rene glanced over her shoulder. “If you don’t mind me asking, well . . . are you . . .?”

. . .

InuYasha’s ears twitched as he heard the straw door open. Kagome walked in, alone. “Hey,” he said as he shot himself off his back. “Where’s that girl?”

Kagome chuckled. “She left to go find Sesshomaru.”

The half demon’s mouth dropped. “Are you serious?! Man! That girl just doesn’t get the picture.” He crossed his arms.

“You sure about that?”

He gave Kagome a what-are-you-saying look. “Mind explaining?”

Kagome shook her head. “You wouldn’t understand.” She picked up her cold tea and began to sip on it. “Oh, before I forget.” She placed her green cup back on the floor and grabbed a small, brown vase of herb ointment. “This might sound crazy, but can you do me a favor?”

“Humph. What kind of favor?” Kagome explained it to him. “WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!”

“Please, InuYasha.”

He stared intensely into Kagome’s eyes. She was _indeed_ serious. “Ugggh! Fine then!” He snatched the vase from her and ran out of the hut.

As she watched InuYasha zoom out the room, she thought about Rene’s response:

“Hey, wait a sec!” Kagome called out. Rene glanced over her shoulder. “If you don’t mind me asking, well . . . are you . . . are you in love with Sesshomaru?”

For a while, she said nothing. She just thought about the multiple times she was saved by her lord. The times when he acknowledged her. The time he seemed to care. That’s when a smile grew across her face.

Rene chuckled. “I think . . . I think I am.”


	32. Searching for You

Searching for You

She didn’t know where to start. After entering the InuYasha forest and going to the spot she last saw Sesshomaru, she froze. _Should I go back?_ She thought. _Should I ask the half demon to sniff me out a path? Or should I go north, the direction Sesshomaru was heading? What should I do?_

Rene looked around the unfamiliar forest. She knew she had been there before, but it was so dark the last time. Nonetheless, she soon spotted a deformed bush. Immediately, it came to her that that way was the north. Rene exhaled. _I guess I’m going north_ , she thought before walking through the bushes.

Hours passed. The sun was setting. She was still surrounded by trees, which made it seem like she was going nowhere. But what part of feudal Japan wasn’t covered with forests? Her search was endless. On top of that, Rene’s movement was slowly opening her wounds. She needed to rest.

 _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Where did you go?_

The sky turned purple, pink, orange, and dark blue. It was becoming too dark for Rene to search for anything. Her feet began to hurt and swell. She rested her body on a tree and sighed deeply. “Sesshomaru,” she whispered. Her hand began to rub on the tree’s chalky bark. _That’s strange,_ she thought. She pushed her body off the bark and squinted at the tree. A huge chunk of it was black and burned to ash. Rene pinched some of the ash from the tree and rubbed it in between her thumb and index finger. Pieces of it fell to the dirt ground. She took a couple steps back to get as much of the tree in her view.

 _I wonder what could have caused this_. A memory flew into her brain: The time Jaken burned the Saimyosho with the staff of two heads. That’s when it hit her. _This could be Jaken’s doing,_ she assumed. _That means they could be close._ Rene began to scream out her comrades’ names. “Ah-Un! Jaken! Sesshomaru!” Nothing. She ran to a different part of the forest. “Master Jaken! Sesshomaru!” No answer.

Just then, a rustle was heard from behind. Rene curiously turned around. A loud gasped escaped her when she saw bright, glowing red eyes in the shadows. “Woman,” growled the hidden figure. The owner of the voice exited from the shadows, revealing its long, rock hard, blue body and human like face. It imitated a centipede. “You have it. You have the shard of the sacred jewel.” Rene placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly circled her body and began to run. The demon began to chase her. “Give it to me!” it yelled.

Twigs and branches slapped Rene all over her body as she ran through them. Bloody scratches formed all over. As she whacked and slapped the plants in her path, the demon used its head to do the same. “Give it to me!”

Rene covered her face as she braced herself to running through a wall of thrones. When she did, she broke into a rocky, gravel field. Nevertheless, her kimono snagged on the remaining thorns. “I have you now!” yelled the demon. With desperation and posthaste, she bit down on her right sleeve and tore off the silk with her strong teeth. It tore off from the main outfit and cause Rene to fall onto the sharp floor. As soon as she hit the ground, the demon shot itself through the thorns and passed Rene overhead. She took that advantage and sprung to her feet. She then began to run in the opposite direction of the demon, which was not a brilliant idea.

Rene soon skidded herself to a halt. She was standing on the edge of a cliff near a raging, strong waterfall. What now?

The demon circled around and changed directions. “Woman!” he screamed as he charged at Rene. She turned around just in time to be rammed in the wounded shoulder.

“UUggghhhh!” she screamed with pain. Now her wound was completely open. Blood squirted out from her shoulder, but the jewel still remained. Rene was swooped off her feet and thrown off the cliff. Her hurting body was falling at an extremely fast pace.

The demon followed the injured girl off the cliff. “You won’t escape me!”

All of Rene’s body was numb, especially her shoulder. She couldn’t move. All she could do was watch the human faced demon charge towards her. And even then, her eyes were blurring. The pain was becoming too much.

It felt like forever, that fall. It wasn’t until the demon was about five feet away that Rene smacked through the water at the end of the waterfall. But before she was completely submerged under water, she saw the human faced demon fold up. It wasn’t until blood covered the sky that she realized it was cut in half. Blood was raining down. It was all too quick and confusing. What she was seeing from underneath the water couldn’t be analyzed fast enough by her brain.

Rene’s lagging eyes watched the blood seep from her own shoulder and float to the top of the water. As her eyes closed, she watched the clear water turn to a black red.


	33. Found

Found

 _Am I dead?_ was the first thought. No more bloody water forced itself up her nose. Her body wasn’t even submerged under water anymore. It was actually lying on its stomach on a grassy floor. Dots of the sun’s light seeped through the cracks of the trees’ leaves. The clear yellow painted and warmed the left side of her cheek.

Rene began to become conscious, yet her eyes still stayed shut. She felt the scratchy grass underneath her and a cool breeze on her bare shoulder . . . along with gentle and constant rubbing on the back of her left shoulder. She could hear the songs of the birds and the movement of the tree . . . and calm breathing.

She groaned with pain. _What is that?_ she thought. _What’s making my shoulder move up and down?_ As soon as the rubbing ceased, Rene could feel her body slowly flip and turn onto its back. Her eyes still remained closed. _What’s going on? What’s moving my body?_ Rene began to feel her kimono gradually open. Its silk slid down her shoulders, exposing the bloody bandages. Right after, she could feel the bandages began to tear open across her chest and shoulder. Something was cutting them. And after that, she felt them being tugged off from underneath her. Now her bare chest was in full view.

Finally, Rene began to feel something warm and oily plaster her shoulder. Something began to rub the oily warmth on her wound in circular motions, causing her shoulder to slowly move in small circles as well. _What’s doing this to me? Is it trying to hurt me?_

The unknown warmth and rubbing moved itself down to the center of Rene’s chest. It rubbed along the long gash that had reopened until it reached the waist. The massage moved itself back up to Rene’s left breast. It traveled on the edges of her bosom.

 _Wait a minute._ _What is touching me_ there _?_   Rene’s brown eyes slowly flapped open. She turned her head and moved her eyes to see what was touching her. That’s when she saw the tattooed hand. Without thinking, she shot herself off her back, threw herself back, which made the hand yank itself off her chest, and cupped her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut. This quick movement sent a shock of pain through her body. She was panting, but only slightly. When the pain dissipated, Rene’s eyes opened again and immediately flew to the figure knelt down in front of her.

Rene’s eyes widened while a surprised gasp escaped her. Her shoulders began to fall, and she began to loosen herself from her tense body. In front of her knelt a demon with long, moon-like hair and fair skin. Beside his long fur pelt was a brown vase. Was she seeing things? Nonetheless, it didn’t matter if what she was seeing was an illusion or the real deal. In the end, she couldn’t help but say the name, “Sesshomaru.”

The dog demon took his eyes from the girl and moved them to the vase. He dipped his only hand inside it, covering his fingers with a shiny, oily gel. He then turned to Rene and moved closer to her. Sesshomaru then looked down towards her left, covered bosom. Rene blushed. Her eyes followed his. When she saw that the gashes and wounds that were inflicted on her were covered in the gel, she gasped. Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru’s. “Did . . . you do this?” she shyly asked. Sesshomaru looked at her face but said nothing. Instead, he looked back down towards her left breast. Without thinking, Rene uncupped them. Sesshomaru moved quickly and plastered the gel down the center of her chest and around her bosom. Finally, he was done tending to her wounds.

Rene was dumbfounded. It _was_ Sesshomaru who had aided her. That both embarrassed and warmed her. Sesshomaru had seen her naked, again.

She blushed and moved her eyes downward so she wasn’t looking into his eyes. That’s when she noticed the black blood covering her entire kimono. As she slowly closed her kimono, she analyzed the blood. Was it her blood or the blood of the demon that was chasing her? Or was it both? Those thoughts led to others. One’s like: _The kimono he gave me is shredded. I can’t go around looking like this. I’ll look like a walking blood bank. And Sesshomaru gave this to me too. Now it’s ruined._

The memory of Sesshomaru handing Rene her kimono appeared. Without looking at him, she asked. “Uh . . . Sesshomaru, where did you get this kimono in the first place?”

The dog demon didn’t answer. Instead, he just remembered how he was strolling through the forest. On that day, a female mortal had spotted him, dropped the bundled clothes in her hand, and ran like hell.

“You won’t answer will you?” she asked. He came back to the present, but said nothing. Rene sighed. “Can you at least answer two questions for me?” He still said nothing, but she went on to ask anyway. “Why did you tend to my wounds?”

Sesshomaru turned his glare to her right arm, which he stared intensely at. After doing so for a couple seconds, he reached out and gripped her forearm in his hand. Rene gasped. Sesshomaru then, motioned for her to rotate her arm so he could see the fading scars from the time he clawed her. As he traced the marks, Rene tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

_Is it because he injured me that he tended to my wounds? Is it guilt? Or, did he just do it? Is it neither?_

After Sesshomaru finished, he released her arm and stood onto his feet. He then began to walk away. “Wait!” Rene called out. “One last question.” Sesshomaru stopped. “Why . . . why did you leave me behind?”

Without looking at her, Sesshomaru spat out, “That’s none of your concern.” Then he disappeared into the forest for the millionth time. Should Rene follow him or just stay where she lies?

Rene sighed. _You’re so hard to read Sesshomaru. Do you hate me or . . . ?_ She scanned the fading scars on her right forearm. Then she remembered the night she was left behind: “When I saw Lord Sesshomaru this afternoon, he had a terrifying look on his face. So I assumed you had died.” _What could that have meant? Did that mean Sesshomaru was worried about me? Could it have just been anger towards Naraku?_ She thought about the time he saved her, knowing it was her. The times when he used her name instead of calling her thing, creature, or human. That’s when the thought flew into her head. _What if he left to protect me?_ The thought aroused something inside of her. She sprung to her feet, knowing the thought could indeed be true. _I need to find out,_ she thought before chasing after the demon.

At the bottom of the raging waterfall Rene had fallen into was Sesshomaru. He was standing near the edge of the quick flowing water, remembering how he plucked Rene out of it.

He knelt down next to the edge of the water and stuck his arm in it, trying to wash the gel and blood from his hand. _That idiot,_ he thought. _I told her not to follow me._ He remembered how scared he was when Rene stopped breathing for a few seconds after yanking her out of the water. In the end, she coughed up the water lodged inside her. Sesshomaru punched the rocky floor. _She could have died!_

“I understand now,” said an innocent, calm voice. Suddenly, Sesshomaru could feel warm arms wrap around his waist. A familiar head rested on his back. He jumped with surprise at the contact, but still kept his cool. It reminded him of the time Rene hugged him in his dog form. “You left . . . because you hurt me, didn’t you?” The dog demon twitched at the truth. “I thought so. I . . . I’m sorry, Sesshomaru. I just . . . slow you down. I’m a burden. A mere human. Nothing but bad luck comes my way.” Sesshomaru said nothing. Rene continued. “And I know you despise humans. Still . . . I . . . I want to stay.” Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. “I want to stay by your side. I don’t want to be left behind just because my life is in danger. So please.” She squeezed him a tad bit tighter. “Please. Let me follow you. Let me stay by your side.”

Sesshomaru stared blankly into the water. _Rene, a girl who fears no demon. She would risk her own life . . . just to follow me. Why?_ The dog demon slowly rose to his feet. Rene released him as he did. He turned around and peered deeply into her truthful eyes. She returned the favor. Then he spoke, “It would be impossible for a mere mortal.” Her eyes grew with sadness. She looked down towards the rocky floor, discouraged. Sesshomaru glanced at her before walking passed her. But soon, he shortly stopped. “You think of yourself as ‘mere,’ Rene?” She looked over her shoulder. “I assure you, a mere mortal would never ask to follow a demon, so do as you see fit.”

His words immediately clicked in her brain. A huge smile slowly formed on her face. She stood onto her bare feet, dusted herself off, and ran up to Sesshomaru. “Thank you,” she said with a bow. He said nothing and continued to walk. Rene happily followed.

. . .

Jaken waited on Ah-Un’s back on a dirt path in an open meadow. He sighed.

“Jaken,” said a strong voice.

The little imp turned his head and lit up. “Lord Sesshomaru! (Gasp) And Rene!” He jumped off the two headed demon’s back and ran to the girl. “You are alright.”

Rene smiled with closed eyes. “Umm hmm.” She nodded. When her eyes opened, she scanned her beautiful surroundings: the chirping birds, the dancing flowers, the fresh green grass, and the coupled butterflies. Her eyes caught a glimpse of three graves, and she ran to them. Rene then crouched down in front of them. She reached out her finger and traced one. “Lord Sesshomaru,” she began. He looked at her back. “If I died, would you remember me?”

“Wha-“ Sesshomaru’s mouth opened ajar with shock. He didn’t want her to die. “Don’t speak of such things.”

Rene clapped her hands together to give respect for the dead. She closed her eyes and nodded. “OK. I won’t.”

Jaken began to laugh with joy. “We’re all together again, My Lord.”

. . .

The sky was beginning to turn orange. Sesshomaru waited under a tree in the shade while Rene searched for food. Jaken had dozed off on Ah and Un’s back. After about thirty minutes, Rene emerged from the forest empty handed. Sesshomaru turned his head away from her. Rene saw this.

“No luck,” she said with a sigh. She walked over to Sesshomaru and plopped herself right next to his fur pelt. She then rearranged herself to sit Japanese style. Right after, she put both her cold hands in between her legs. Sesshomaru pretended to ignore her. “I have a question for you.” A soft yawn escaped her. “Where did you get the medicine you used for my wounds?”

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just remembered how he was rushing to get as far away from Rene as possible when, suddenly, InuYasha was blocking his path. He gripped his Tokijin, preparing to fight.

“Easy there, Sesshomaru,” said the half demon. “I’m not here to fight.” He reached into his kimono and extracted the brown vase. He tossed it to Sesshomaru. “Here.”

InuYasha’s older brother caught the vase. He began to analyze it. “What is this?”

“It’s medicine.”

“Humph. I could figure out that much, InuYasha,” he hissed. “Why are you handing it to me? I have no need for such a thing.”

“Who knows?” InuYasha shrugged. “Maybe a certain human needs it.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “You know well that there are no humans accompanying me.”

“Well then don’t ask me. I’m just doing someone a favor.” And he jumped away.

“You don’t have to answer that,” said Rene, interrupting Sesshomaru’s memory. She rested her head on his arm. That surprised him. “I’m here. That’s all that matters.”

She sacked out. When Sesshomaru heard her soft, rhythmic breathing, he turned his head and stared at her beautiful resting face. He had never let a human so close. However, for the first time, he allowed it. He allowed Rene to sleep peacefully on his arm. _Rene,_ he thought. _You are here. That_ is _all that matters._


	34. Another Plot

Another Plot

(Back to the present)

Kagome excitedly flung her arms into the air. “ALRIGHT! WHOOP!” she yelled. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, InuYasha, and Totosai flinched at her sudden outburst.

“What are you so damn happy about?” asked InuYasha.

The jubilee filled girl bawled up her fists and brought them down to her chest. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m happy because Rene found Sesshomaru again.”

“And that’s a good thing because . . .”

“Well of course it is! Remember? We never got to see her again after she left, and it worried me half to death. That jewel shard in her shoulder could have attracted a lot of demons you know.”

“Tch. Yeah, I know, but now she’s with Sesshomaru. _You know?_ The guy who nearly killed her. And you think her being with him is safe?”

Kagome ignored him. Instead, she placed a finger on her chin. “Come to think of it, the last time we saw Sesshomaru was when you were fighting him, Rene wasn’t with him at all. Instead, it was Rin. I wonder what could have happened to her.”

“Are you even listening to me?!” yelled InuYasha.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

The half demon’s body went limp. “Oh, I give up.”

“But Kagome’s right,” entered Sango. “What do you think could have happened to Rene?” Everyone turned to Totosai for the answer. The forger said nothing.

Everyone sighed. “I guess we’ll have to continue looking into it,” said Miroku. Everyone nodded and continued to watch.

(Back to the past)

“Hehehehe,” laughed an evil voice. “Excellent. The girl found her beloved lord. It’s a shame, really. Her feelings will never be returned. Now, stage two can begin.” Naraku bit his thumb. Blood began to ooze from it. He hovered his limb over the nearly whole jewel shard and chuckled. “If a drop of my blood falls onto the jewel shard, then the shard in Rene’s shoulder will become tainted. She’ll be completely under my control.” The dot of red liquid detached itself from Naraku’s thumb and fell onto the gem. He looked into it with a smirk. Darkness began to swirl and twist inside it, yet . . . “What?” Naraku’s smile quickly faded. A large spec of light shined in the center of the sacred jewel. “How is this possible? Rene’s jewel is still purified, but . . . how can that be?”

The injured half demon turned his head. Across the room was Naraku’s incarnation, Kagura, who was chained to the wall. Blue fire seeped from the metal, which caused the wind sorcerous to feel drained. Her head lagged and faced the unfamiliar and unknown floor. Where was she? Where were they?

“Kagura,” Naraku called.

The wind sorcerous lifted her head. “Naraku,” she said weakly. “Please. Let me go. I promise I won’t defy you anymore.”

“Humph. I’ll hold you to that Kagura. Nonetheless, I hold your heart in my hands.” Kagura cringed and gulped. “Now, I have a special mission for you.”

“Huh? A mission?”

Naraku nodded. “It seems like that girl is able to purify the shards.” He frowned. “This is unclear to me. I thought priestesses were the only people capable of doing such things. And just now when I tried to taint her jewel, it became clean. It could mean that the girl’s innocence is over whelming for the darkness, or it could mean she is not a mere mortal after all. Kagura, I need you to deliver a message for me.”

Kagura’s face was twisted and confused. Why was Naraku going through the trouble for one mere girl? “What kind of message?”

Naraku grinned an evil, malicious, and violent one. The demon whipped and waved his occupied hand across the tense air. The chains bonding Kagura dispersed. Links of burning metal fell to the secret floor along with the wind sorcerous.  She hysterically coughed from the sudden release of the metal that was choking her. “Tell Sesshomaru that he is walking with my puppet. His life is in danger.”

Kagura sucked in a quick breath and let it out as she spoke. “What type” - *cough* - “of danger?”

The manipulator swung his spidered back to the woman. “You needn’t know, Kagura. Just do as I have asked.” Fading into the white, Naraku vanished.

She nodded. As she rose to her feet, she eyed her atmosphere. Mist and fog were everywhere. Beneath her feet was smooth, damp wood. To the side of her was a Japanese railing, which connected to the outside. _Where is this place?_ she thought. She clutched her chest. _It feels as though the air is draining away my abilities_. _I better scram._ Kagura plucked a feather out from her hair bun and took to the sky. All she could see when she was high up there was an astonishing sight. Down below was a ginormous mountain, covered in green and surrounded by mist. As she distanced herself from the misty haven, she could feel herself pass through something. When she did, a huge weight lifted. _A barrier,_ she thought. _Why is it around this mountain? What is this place?_

Meanwhile, Naraku watched as his incarnation flew away. “This is your last chance, Kagura,” he said. “I’d use this opportunity wisely if I were you.” He chuckled.  “Now . . .” He raised his hand and stared at a wooden puppet. A long strand of his hair was tied and locked around it. “Naraku,” he spoke into it.

A voice responded, “Yes, Lord?”

“Have you found what I have asked for?”

“I have.”

Naraku smiled. “Excellent. Bring her back with you.”

“I shall.”

Somewhere miles away from the mysterious, secretive mountain stood Naraku’s evil puppet. The figure in the baboon pelt stood in a field of moss and slug in front of a worn down shrine. As he trespassed into the small hut, he spotted a praying figure sitting on the other side of the room. She had her hands clamped together, and her eyes were locked shut. Flowery incents traveled through the air and filled each of their noses.

“Are you the witch of the north? The one who can taint the purest of souls?” the puppet asked.

With her eyes still shut, she responded, “Who wants to know?”

“My deepest apologies. I go by Naraku.”

“Naraku?” She opened her eyes. “Well then, Naraku, what business do you have here?”

“I need you to taint a shard of the shikon jewel that’s embedded in a girl’s shoulder.”

The witch chuckled. “A mere girl? Can you not do such an easy task?”

“I can’t for this girl seems to have the potential powers of a priestess. When I try to taint the jewel, it purifies.”

“So you’re telling me that this girl is not even a priestess of high class?”

“I am.”

The witch shortly thought about the situation and thought it to be effortless. “If I did do such a task, what would be the reward?”

“I hear witches such as you crave the taste of organs. If you complete my ordeal, the girl’s heart is yours.”

“Her heart?” The warmth and tender feel of a mortal’s heart. Its thumping rhythm. Its blood. Its secrets. Its taste. The witch turned to face the fake Naraku. “Very well then. I’ll participate in your little ruse.”


	35. The Message

The Message

“Hey, master Jaken,” began Rene. She admired the new yellow and green squared kimono Sesshomaru had gotten for her when they passed through a village. Her lord walked right up to a kimono shop merchant and demanded he’d be given an outfit. Though everyone fled when they saw the dog demon, she still appreciated the thought.

Jaken sighed an impatient sigh. “What?”

The two analyzed their cloudy and rocky surrounding. They were sitting on gravel thirty feet away from the edge of a cliff. Sesshomaru was sitting on a broken down boulder about ten feet from the edge. “What are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for Naraku’s incarnation, Kagura. The lord and I caught a whiff of her scent a couple minutes ago, and it’s heading our way.”

“You mean the wind sorcerous?” Rene went over the time Kaugra had protected her from InuYasha’s wind scar. _I still haven’t thanked her properly_ , she thought. She turned her eyes to face Sesshomaru’s patient back. Something was still unclear to her. “OK, master Jaken. We are waiting for someone, but . . . but why didn’t Sesshomaru tell me to wait in the field like he normally does?”

Jaken swung his head at the mortal. “Idiot! That’s because you were abducted once when you were out of his sight! Why do you think he’s after Naraku? He doesn’t want that to happen again.”

Rene’s eyes widened, glowed, and sparkled with glee. She clapped her hands together. “You mean he’s doing all of this for me?!”

“Fool! He’s not doing this for you! The Lord’s pride was insulted!”

She chose to ignore his words. _Lord Sesshomaru really does care about me after all_ , she preferred.

As Jaken and Rene bickered over why the dog demon was hunting Naraku, Sesshomaru stared up at the misty, grey sky. He sniffed the air. _Hmmmm,_ he thought. _She’s close._ _I wonder what it is she wants this time._ He brought his head down and looked straight ahead towards the mountains, remembering the time he rescued Rene from a plunging death. Courageous and foolish were the first words about the human to pop into his head. That’s when he heard soft footsteps rushing towards him. Automatically, he knew they belonged to Rene. What he didn’t know was what her next action would be.

Rene shuffled her feet until her back was facing Sesshomaru. Now the green belt around her waist was eye level to the dog demon. She then plopped down onto the boulder in between Sesshomaru’s legs. Her back straightened, and she sat up tall. Her hands were folded in her lap.

Sesshomaru gazed at Rene’s thick, black hair with bewilderment, shock, and surprise. _Courageous and foolish indeed_ , he thought. “Uh, Rene,” he began. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sesshomaru,” she quickly responded. Rene lowered her lightly blushing face. “Why . . . why do you let me travel with you?”

A memory quickly surfaced. He immediately thought back to the time when he admired her beauty and foolishness. Her courage. When she splashed water from her bamboo container in his face and then patched up his arm, it made him feel as though he was in a state of weakness. Like he had given in to a mere human. The dog demon came back to the present. He didn’t respond. He didn’t even know why he was letting a mortal girl follow. Was it because of her beauty and foolishness? Was it her courage? Or was it just . . . _her_?

Rene relaxed her tense body. Her blushing dissipated and her face calmed. She had an idea of what his answer might be, yet she wasn’t completely sure. After a while of silence, she moved on to a different question. “Alright, then,” she began. “At least answer me this.” Sesshomaru waited. “Why are you after Naraku?”

Another memory was triggered. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but review the time he had Rene tightly gripped between his teeth. He could still remember the taste of her blood. The memory irritated and angered him. However, the thought of Rene still being alive softened him. “Rene,” he began. The girl perked up her ears for this would be the first time he’d ever respond to one of her questions. Sadly, Sesshomaru’s attention was drawn elsewhere. “Hn?” He looked up into the sky and frowned. Rene followed his glance, forming a light grin.

As Kagura landed on the hard flooring - wind blowing everywhere as she did - Rene rose onto her feet, and Sesshomaru mimicked her action. She took two steps forward. “Kagura?” she began. The wind sorcerous glanced at her with interested eyes. “Thank you” – she bowed – “for saving me the last time we met. I didn’t get to thank you proper-“

“Oh, please spare me,” Kagura interrupted as she opened her fan. “You really thought I was doing that for you? What idiocy.”

She raised the red, white, and black fan high into the air and swung across the fog like a bat. A huge wave of a hurricane-like wind rushed towards the girl, but Sesshomaru quickly stepped from behind her to in front of her.

“Lord Sesshomaru!!!” yelled Jaken.

Both Rene and Sesshomaru’s hair and kimonos rapidly blew with impact. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru didn’t budge. His feet were glued to the rocky floor. He didn’t even blink. If the dog demon wasn’t standing in front of Rene, she would have been blown through a tree. Soon, the wind subsided.

Kagura slapped her fan shut. “So, I was right. You are falling for that girl.” She chuckled. “The merciless, heartless dog demon falling in love and giving way to a human. How unpredictable.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. “Rene,” he spoke.

Rene opened her tightly shut eyes. Her head rose to stare at the back of the dog demon’s head. “Yes?”

He grasped his Tokijin. “Back away.” Rene gave Kagura one last glance. She nodded, turned around, and ran over to Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagura chuckled. “Quick to the sword as usual, Sesshomaru. But don’t worry. I’m not here for the girl.”

“Humph. Then what are you here for?”

“To deliver another message from Naraku.”

Sesshomaru took his hand from his sword. “Is it truly a message from Naraku, or just another one of your little tantrums?”

“I assure you, this is indeed Naraku’s message to you.” Kagura paused. Sesshomaru waited for her to speak. Rene and Jaken perked up their ears to listen to the message as well. “’Sesshomaru, you are walking with Naraku’s puppet. Your life is in danger.’ At least, that’s what he said.”

 _What?_ thought Rene. _Walking with Naraku’s puppet? What could that mean?_

“My life in danger?” said Sesshomaru. “Naraku must truly be losing his mind.” The dog demon quickly clutched his sword once more and swung it at the woman.

Kagura jumped back. The rocks underneath her feet broke off from the edge of the cliff. She began to fall into the misty abyss, but no worries. The wind sorcerous plucked the feather from her bun and took to the sky. “Sesshomaru!” she called from over her shoulder. “You can find Naraku in the direction of the Oxen Tiger.” A mischievous grin formed on her face. “See you there.”

Rene, Jaken, and Sesshomaru watched as Naraku’s incarnation faded into the distance.

“Damn that Kagura!” yelled Jaken. He franticly waved his staff in the air. “Who does she think she is?! My Lord in danger?! In her dreams! Right, Lord Sesshomaru?!”

The dog demon stared into the grey sky. _Walking with Naraku’s puppet?_ he thought. _What could she have meant by that?_ He turned his head to face the north, the direction of the Oxen Tiger. _Naraku . . . what could you be plotting now?_


	36. Memories Under the Cherry Blossom

Memories Under the Cherry Blossom

Rene lazed on the back of Ah-Un as she thought about her travels with Sesshomaru. It had been over four days since Kagura delivered Naraku’s message, yet there were no signs of him in sight. Overall, she had been tagging along with her great lord for over two months now. The thought of still being near Sesshomaru’s side brought a large, gleeful smile to her pretty face. To top it all off, all of Rene’s wounds were completely closed up. The scars, nonexistent. The medicine InuYasha had given Sesshomaru really worked wonders.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru thought about his distinctly familiar surroundings. _This forest . . . it’s near his castle. That prince who took Rene’s life._ Anger stormed through the demon. He couldn’t take the thought of Rene being killed. But his rage quickly subsided. _Hmmmm . . . I wonder if she remembers._

Up ahead was a display of light and the scent of cherry blossoms. They were coming to the end of the forest they roamed in. They were nearing to the place that brought back fond and hurtful memories. Memories of strangers. Memories of hate. Kindness. Confusion. Death. Memories of unrecognized love.

Soon, the group emerged from the green and into a field. A field with nothing but fresh, dark green, short-cut grass. Yet, in the middle of the field stood a tall, virtuous tree. A bloomed cherry blossom tree.

Sesshomaru stopped his stroll. “My Lord, why have we stopped?” asked Jaken.

When Rene heard this, she turned her head and let out an over exaggerated gasp. She hopped off of Ah-Un, ran passed Sesshomaru and Jaken, and rushed to the spot she remembered. “Hey! I remember now! I knew this place looked familiar,” she exclaimed.

 _So she does remember_ , thought Sesshomaru.

“This place. This tree. This spot.” She placed her hand on the bark of the tree and began to stroke it. “Do you remember, Lord Sesshomaru? I met you her for the first time in this spot so long ago, yet” – she turned to face the dog demon and chuckled, thinking back to her slashed forearm – “it wasn’t really a pleasant meeting. But like I said, that was so long ago.” Rene lowered her head. _I wonder if he remembers my song,_ she thought, _from the flute._

Sesshomaru did remember. Everything. He remembered how he admired a human’s beauty for the first time – he still did. How he slashed Rene’s arm. How Rene threw water in his face just to patch up his wound. And how . . . “The sound of a flute,” he suddenly remembered.

Rene looked at the dog demon with confirmation. Jaken looked at his lord with wonder. “The sound of a flute?” he reiterated. The imp thought for a moment. “Oh, right! I remember now.”

Sesshomaru took a couple steps out into the grassy field. He turned his head to the left to see a rocky cliff. Rene followed his eyes. “I remember now,” he started. “I heard the sound of a flute.”

Rene nodded. She took her eyes from the cliff and turned them on the tree. With most focus, she leapt into the air and took hold of one of its branches. She then began to climb up the tree. She climbed and climbed like a mountain climber: quickly and accurately with no mistakes. Finally, when she was in a tent of cherry blossoms and on a branch that could support her weight, she sat down and scooted her back up against the cherry blossom. “Up there,” she said while pointing at the cliff. “Lord Sesshomaru, up there is a meadow. That’s where I played my flute before I went back to Joji’s castle.” She lowered her finger and sighed. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but raise his head to gaze at her wishful face. Rene didn’t notice that the dog demon was staring or listening. “I wish I had my flute. I wonder if it’s still there . . . at his castle.”

His golden eyes suddenly switched and fixed onto the cliff. Without a single word, Sesshomaru slowly took to the sky. “Lord Sesshomaru!” called out Jaken. Rene looked up. “Where are you going?!” Sesshomaru flew over the cliff without acknowledging his followers. Rene and Jaken already knew that when their lord left without a word often that they were to stay put. So they did. “Oh, where could he be off to now?”

Rene wondered as well. But what could she do? “Hey, master Jaken,” she said.

The imp sharply turned to her. “What is it now, Rene?!” he asked with irritation.

She ignored his rude tone. “You remember the song on the flute too don’t you?”

“Of course I don’t! I mean, yes, I heard you play the flute, but, no, I don’t remember the song.”

“Do you want to hear it?”

This confused the imp. _How can I hear it if she doesn’t have her flute?_ he thought.

Without waiting for a response, Rene opened her mouth and began to sing the vocal version of “Songs of Parting.”

. . .

Where were its people and soldiers? Why was it black as ash? Was it abandoned because he killed Joji?

These were the first questions to pop into Sesshomaru’s head as he stood in front of the burned down castle. As he began to walk around and scan the area, the thought, _Would it still be here?_ wiggled its way into his brain. Still, he searched around through the black and white ashes, looking for _it_. And there were _a lot_ of ashes.

During his search, Sesshomaru found burnt metal, silk, some degrading chunks of wood, and rubble and rubbish. Nevertheless, he still couldn’t locate _it_. However, after over forty-five minutes of hopeless searching, the dog demon kicked something that was hidden under the ash. Something rectangular and solid. Curious, he crouched down. He then began to dust the black away with his hand. Underneath the ash was a brown, slightly burned box. Its oak-like wood was somewhat rugged and somewhat smooth. In the center of the lid, a golden symbol - with little black specs of ash - of a cherry blossom tree stood.

Sesshomaru’s curiosity was still not soothed. With ash still on his hand, the dog demon slowly lifted the wooden lid. Inside it was a red pillow-like cushion. Resting in the center of the pillow was . . .

 _Hmmmm,_ he thought. _So it is still here_. Sesshomaru reached into the box and extracted a long tube-like, skinny object. It smelled of ashes, yet it was not burned. His golden eyes pierced its wood. He finally found what he was looking for.

. . .

Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest and into the flowery meadow. Immediately, he was hit with the sweet sound of a melody. A voice. Rene’s singing voice. Her song. How long had she been singing? The dog demon walked to the edge of the meadow and stared down at the mortal girl. She was still relaxing in the tree. Jaken was leaning against the cherry blossom, listening to her familiar song, “Songs of Parting.” He listened to her angelic voice till he knew the song was coming to an end. After, he leapt off the cliff and landed safely onto the short grass.

Jaken jumped at the sight of his lord. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

Rene ceased her song and excitedly leaned forward. “Lord Sesshomaru! You’ve returned!” she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru turned to face the mortal girl. She gazed happily into his eyes while he analyzed her excited demeanor. He then leapt up into the air once more and landed softly in front of Rene. He landed so lightly on the branch that it barely swayed.

Rene’s eyes widened with confusion. “Lord Sesshomaru?” He said nothing. Instead, he stretched out his occupied hand towards her. “Huh?” Her eyes slowly moved down to his fist. As the girl gazed at the object that was tightly clutched in his hand, Sesshomaru unballed his fist. Rene’s mouth formed an O shape. She shook her head in disbelief. Without thinking, her hand reached out and grasped the object. She clutched it tightly with both hands as she brought her treasure to her chest. Tears began to form. “You . . . you found it. You found my flute.”

As the overwhelmed girl admired her found treasure, Sesshomaru hopped off the branch and onto the grass. He took one last glance at Rene before beginning his walk.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she called out. The dog demon stopped. He looked over his shoulder and up into the tree. Her gleeful, twinkling, and sparkling eyes locked his to hers. “Thank you.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but open his mouth ajar. He couldn’t help but feel warmth from the human’s thanks. Never in his lifetime had a human ever thanked him. But what made that “Thank you” radiate heat? Why did Rene cause the great dog demon to feel as if he were in a state of weakness yet again? All Sesshomaru did was hand her a flute. Was it the kindness in Rene’s heart? Or was it her twinkling, caring eyes? Was it neither?

Sesshomaru looked away and continued to walk, but Rene understood. “We’re going,” he informed.

Jaken quickly followed. “Oh, hurry up now, girl!” he yelled to Rene.

She gladly nodded. “Coming.” She slid the flute inside her kimono and began to climb down the tree.

_Thump . . ._

As Rene tightly gripped onto two branches, her body suddenly pulsed. She froze were she was. She couldn’t move. Not an inch.

 _What’s going on?_ she thought. _I can’t move my body. Why has it stopped moving?_

_Are you her?_

A shiver vibrated down Rene’s spine. Someone’s voice whispered in her ears, yet no one was in sight. The voice was black. It was almost as cold as Naraku’s. _What?_ she thought.

The black spoke again. _Are you the one he seeks?_

_Who seeks? What are you talking about?_

_You can’t be her. You look nothing special. You’re just a mortal. Nonetheless . . ._

Rene’s body pulsed again, causing her body to feel heavy and weighed down. Invisible, weighed chains tangled themselves around her body. Then her shoulder pulsed along with the jewel inside it. Without her intending to, her hands released the tree branches. The chains yanked her down. She could feel herself tilting back as she began to fall. Quickly, her body smacked the grassy floor like a boulder to water. Though she couldn’t move, she could feel the whole shock of pain plunder throughout her fragile body. Almost instantly after making a loud bang onto the ground, Sesshomaru quickly turned to see that Rene had fallen from the tree. As he quickly rushed to her aid, the black in her eyes disappeared. Nothing but darkness came after that.


	37. Against Her Will

Against Her Will

“Humans sure are weak. I mean, honestly. She fainted after falling from a tree. The fool. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Heavy footsteps stomped underneath her. The upward and downward motion of each step had woken her: left, right, right, left. Rene’s lids sluggishly lifted. The black in her eyes were still gone, yet she could see a hint of baby blue, which told her she was facing the sky. She felt warmth under her back and immediately knew she was on Ah-Un. When she tried to sit up, her body refused to follow the command she had given.

 _I can’t move,_ she thought. _I still can’t move._ Rene tried to speak. No words escaped her. _Not again._

Rene stared blankly at the partly cloudy sky. What else was she to do but that? Both her voice and movements were blocked. She couldn’t inform her lord of what was happening. Even if she was able to make words, she wouldn’t know how to explain what was going on with her.

_Thump . . ._

The sudden feel of her body pulsing caused Rene’s eyes to widen to golf ball size. Her mouth opened ajar when the jewel pulsed as well.

 _Not again,_ she thought. _This same feeling  . . . what is it_? The gem, along with her body, pulsed again. _The jewel. Why is it getting so heavy? Why does it feel so . . . black . . . and evil?_

 _I’ll ask again._ The black voice from earlier whispered. _Are you her? Are you the one Naraku seeks?_

 _NARAKU?!_ The name haunted her being. A sudden feeling of contempt overwhelmed her. _Why are you asking me this?!_ she asked harshly. _How do you know Naraku?_

_You are her, aren’t you? The one with the potential of a priestess._

_What are you talking about? Who are you? Are you the one who binds me?_

The black voice chuckled. _Yes, it is I, Yoy, who has chained you down. And it seems you are the one Naraku seeks. I guess the shard in your shoulder is proof enough. Though . . . I still can’t imagine why that half demon couldn’t handle a weak creature like you. The thought still makes me want to ask if you are the one he seeks._

_Wait . . . you’re working for Naraku? Why can’t he just leave me alone? I’ve done nothing to him. And why . . . why are you involved?_

Another chuckled escaped Yoy. _Because . . . I desire your heart._

Just then, hard and painful pulses vibrated throughout Rene’s body. It felt as though all of her being was being yanked out of her: her blood . . . her organs . . . her soul. And the jewel . . . it darkened and darkened and darkened . . . until it was radiant and jet black. The evil from the gem eluded into her body. Rene’s eyes began to lag. _No_! she screamed inside her head. _Stop this. Why are you doing this to the jewel? Why are you doing this to me?!_

Rene’s eyes were lifeless and controlled. Her face was blank and evil. She wasn’t herself anymore. Instead, she was a puppet . . . Naraku’s puppet. Though her body was being controlled, she was still fully awake on the inside, yet Yoy thought she was completely under her control.

 _Kill him,_ whispered Yoy. _Kill him._

 _Kill who?_ Rene asked.

 _Kill_ him . . . _Kill Sesshomaru._

Rene’s body lifted itself onto its bottom. It then rotated until its feet were dangling on the side of the two headed demon. Due to the empty movements, Rene couldn’t help but feel used. She couldn’t even control herself anymore. She felt as though she were a puppet with strings attached to every muscle in her body. Somehow, she had to find a way to cut those strings.

She jumped off Ah-Un and landed on the grassy path. The low rustle of her landing caught Jaken’s attention. “Ah, you’re finally awake, Rene,” he said. She ignored the little imp and walked past the two demons. “Uh . . . Rene . . . is something wrong? Hey, I’m talking to you!”

Rene took long and fast strides so she could catch up to Sesshomaru. When she did, she leaned forward and rested the front of her head on the back of his armor. This action caused the dog demon to stop his stroll.

“Rene,” he said over his shoulder. “You have awakened from your unconscious state.” Though these words were a declaration, Sesshomaru could feel her head slowly move up and down on his back. “I see. So then tell me, what is it that you are doing? Is it that you still need to rest?” No response. It was quiet. No trees rustled, no birds sung, and no wind blew. It was completely silent.

The girl’s lifeless arms gradually moved around Sesshomaru’s waist until her fingers were an inch apart. She then turned her head and rested her left cheek on his back. The dog demon just lowered his head. His golden eyes stared at her arms. “Rene,” he began.

“Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru,” she chocked out. The dog demon waited to hear what she was going to say. Somehow, he knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know what. “Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru. Get . . . away.”

As soon as she said that, Rene’s finger nails grew long and sharp. They glowed a radiant yellow. Those nails sunk into Sesshomaru’s armor and began to drag through it at a fast pace until bits and pieces of the material cracked off. The pieces that fell off shattered onto the floor. Sesshomaru threw Rene’s arms off him and leapt away from her.

“Rene!” yelled Jaken what do you think you’re doing!”

“Are you blind Jaken?” said Sesshomaru as he peered into the puppet’s dark, lifeless eyes. “Can’t you tell that this is not Rene’s actions? Since when are normal humans able to possess demon abilities? It’s obvious that the girl is being controlled.” The dog demon’s eyes began to scan his surroundings. _There must be a control somewhere nearby,_ he thought. _Someone who is controlling her._ Just then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a dark aura seeping out from the forest. _There._

As Sesshomaru was about to leap at the aura, Rene threw short yet sharp nails of light at the demon. Of course, it was easy for him to dodge. And as the girl threw more and more of those acid lights, the dog demon dodged every single one of them.

 _Hmmm,_ thought Yoy from beyond the trees. _Why hasn’t he removed his sword? Not once has he even looked at it_. She stared at the attacking girl, then back at the dodging demon. _He must care for that creature more than I thought. I’ll change that._

Yoy motioned a gesture. As soon as she did, Rene retracted her claws and clapped her hands together. When they began to spread apart, a long, heavy, silver sword appeared. Rene gripped that sword tightly and immediately lunged at Sesshomaru. When she swung the sword down on the dog demon, it was as though she had wield a sword once before. Her stroke was heavy yet quick and ninja-like.

The heavy sword clashed down onto the ground once Sesshomaru dodged, forcing large chunks of the earth to erode. When she yanked the silver from the huge crater it created, she lunged out again.

 _Oh_ , thought worried Jaken. _Why won’t Lord Sesshomaru defend himself? All he’s doing is dodging her attacks. He could easily . . .  Wha . . ._ Rene had finally landed a blow on the great dog demon. She managed to slightly cut below his neck. “LORD SESSHOMARU!”

However, in the process, Sesshomaru managed to grab a hold of the sword. Instinctively, Rene tried to attack with her free fist. Sesshomaru easily dodged it – though it left a cut on his right cheek. He then took that opportunity to kick at the girl’s feet. As she began to fall, he threw the sword into a faraway tree and rotated his body. With much posthaste, he zoomed towards the dark aura.

“Show yourself!” he demanded as he released his sword and his dragon strike all in one motion.

The ginormous blue dragon eliminated everything in its path. The trees were yanked out of the ground, roots and all. The grass was flipped over to the dirt side. A cloud of dirt and dust filled the air. Yoy was forced to leap out of the forest and into the open, exposing herself. Once the cloud of dirt dissipated, Sesshomaru’s calm and Yoy’s befuddled eyes were locked on each other. By this time, the puppet was up on her feet. She jumped to the side of her controller in a kneeling stance. This made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes.

“The scent of Naraku covers you. Are you one of his minions?” he asked suddenly. “What business do you have with that girl?”

Yoy didn’t answer. Moreover, she brought her clutched fist to her mouth. As she opened it, she blew a light breath. A sparkling glitter trailed off of her hand. It began to plaster the atmosphere with a blurry fog and flowery aroma. When the two faded, so did Yoy and Rene.

“Oh no! Rene! She’s been taken again!” yelled Jaken.

Sesshomaru’s eyes crossed. He returned his sword to his belt and growled, “She’s escaped.”

The imp looked towards his master. “What will you do, sire?”

The angered dog demon turned his back to his. “Isn’t it obvious, Jaken?” That’s all he said before taking to the sky.


	38. Incomplete

**AN: Before I get this party started, I’d like to thank you all for encouraging me with your comments and reviews. This is the first time ever that I’ve written this much, and I’m glad you all have been following the story. I’m really happy to see that you enjoy it n_n! So, let’s get this story going. Enjoy!**

Incomplete

Yoy, with Rene close behind, flew into the stinging mist. Its electric shock threatened her with pain.

 _This mist,_ thought Yoy. _It almost feels . . . alive. Almost like it’s threatening to purify me._ Yoy looked into the distance and spotted a mountain. As she inched closer to it, she noticed the powerful barrier. _No . . . it’s not the mist. It’s the barrier that’s trying to cleanse me, but I won’t let that happen._ She began to suppress her demonic energy. It did little good for the barrier repelled her when she came in contact with it.

Yoy’s body was thrust back as though it were a rag doll. However, Rene passed it with ease, but shortly ceased her flight when she saw her controller thrown back. She then backtracked, flying out of the barrier and behind the witch. Yoy regained control of her body. She looked over her shoulder and to the puppet. _Impossible. I was repelled by a simple wall of energy, yet . . . Why was she able to pass through the barrier? A mere human. Could it be because she_ is _human?_

 _Not simply because she’s human, Yoy . . . but also because of her innocence and pure heart_. Suddenly, a dark, evil chuckle echoed in Yoy’s head. She immediately knew it was the half demon, Naraku. _Yoy,_ it began, _I see you’re having some trouble entering through the barrier. That’s because this barrier’s specialty is to purify the souls that are most impure._

“Naraku,” Yoy said with distaste. “What’s the meaning of this? You demanded that I come to you at Mount Hakurei once I tainted this girl’s jewel and gained control of her body. Yet I cannot even pass through a simple wall of spirit energy.”

_That is true, even for a powerful witch such as you. However, not all I have asked for is complete._

“What do you mean by that?”

Just then, the barrier rippled. Once the water-like ripples faded, a hole in the barrier opened. _I’ll tell you once you’re inside._

Yoy stared at the opening with suspicion. What could that devious, manipulative, clever piece of evil be planning? What did he want to tell Yoy? What was incomplete? With a ship load of questions still surfing through her head, the witch flew into the barrier. Rene followed.

Soon, after flying high above the mist and close to the peak of the mountain, the two landed onto a smooth, moist wooden surface. On the right and left side of them were seemingly endless wooden rails. In the distance, there was nothing but mist, mist, and more mist.

“So, you’ve made it,” said a raspy voice.

Yoy swung her head back to face the half demon. Rene followed her controller. “Naraku,” she hissed.

Naraku chuckled. “You don’t sound happy to see me.”

“Obviously. You never informed me of the demon she was traveling with. I only found out about him when I had a grip on the girl’s body.”

“Well look on the bright side, you’re still alive.” Yoy scrunched up her face. That made Naraku chuckle once again. “I’d like to congratulate you.”

“For what,” she spat out.

“Your tainting abilities are truly great. The jewel in Rene’s shoulder didn’t purify when she passed through the barrier. But aside from all that. Though you’ve done as I’ve asked by tainting the jewel in her shoulder, you have not fully completed the task.”

“What do you mean?” Yoy peered at the black shard in Rene’s shoulder. “That jewel is jet black. Completely tainted.”

A frown slowly formed on Naraku’s face. “Not quite. Look deeper inside the gem. You’ll see what I see.”

Yoy screwed up her eyes, gazing passed Rene’s skin and deep into the shard. That’s when she saw it. A slight twinkle. A pink glimmer. In the center of the darkness was a spark of pink light.

“Impossible,” said the awed yet bewildered witch. “It’s supposed to be completely tainted.”

Naraku nodded. “Exactly. Which brings me to that second incomplete task I was telling you about.” Yoy stared at the half demon with crossed eyes, waiting. He looked passed her and to Rene. “That girl . . . tell me, do you have complete control of her?”

“Of course I do! Her body is under my complete control.”

“Yes, I can tell. But what about her mind?”

Yoy thought back to when Rene was resisting her control. How she was able to speak to Sesshomaru and warn him to get away from her. She peered into the demon’s eyes. Naraku was right. Rene wasn’t under her complete control.

“Humph. So . . . her power is strong even for you.” He walked closer and closer until he was standing face to face with the unique mortal girl. “Seems as though we’ve underestimated her. But what . . . what did we underestimate?”

Yoy crossed her arms, irritated. “Alright, Naraku. So I can’t fully taint this mere mortal’s jewel shard, nor gain control of her mind. Still, what does that say about you when you can do neither?”

Naraku narrowed his blood red eyes. “I wouldn’t say such things to me if I were you. If I wanted to, I could carve out your heart at this moment, but I’m not going to do that. I still have a use for you.”

“Oh? And what use do you have of me?”

A light grin plastered Naraku’s face. He began to walk and yammer at the same time. “I want you to use Rene to kill Sesshomaru. Until that happens, you cannot have her heart.” After those words, the half demon faded into the mist.

“That evil, conniving bastard,” Yoy hissed. “He thinks he can use me? He must be mistaken. Still . .  .” She stared at the puppet. “I’ll do anything for a great tasting heart.”


	39. A Dog's Message

A Dog’s Message

He roamed throughout the partly cloudy sky, his face finally calm and collected. Nonetheless, the dog demon had no luck. He had been searching for Rene for hours even though he had no scent trail to follow. The flowery aroma that was created from Yoy’s glitter hid their scent. So he had just been aimlessly wondering around, heading towards the Oxen Tiger. Trying to pick up even the slightest whiff.

 _Rene_ , thought Sesshomaru, _your eyes seemed lifeless and dark._ _Almost as though you didn’t have the slightest clue to whom you_ were _. And that witch_ – his eyes narrowed with anger – _using you to try to kill me. That she will regret._ Sesshomaru lowered to the grassy floor. He looked up into the sky, switching his demeanor back to calm. “Naraku, what scheme are you arranging this time?”

“You really want to know?”

Sesshomaru looked around the sloped, open field until he saw her emerging from the hill top. “Kagura,” he hissed. “I assume Naraku has sent his dog to deliver yet another message.”

Kagura chuckled. “Naraku’s dog? How harsh. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re getting tired of seeing me, Sesshomaru.” The dog demon gave the wind sorcerous an evil glare. “Oh, come now. Your assumptions are not far from the truth. I _have_ come to deliver a message, but not by Naraku. In fact, it’s a message from Yoy.”

“Yoy?”

She nodded with the tip of the fan on her chin. “That witch that gained control of Rene. You know the one.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. He remembered that witch alright. How could he forget the person who took the will of the human he was so fond of? “And what about it?”

Kagura shook her head. “Tisk, tisk, tisk, Sesshomaru. What do you mean ‘what about it?’ You’ve been in search for _that_ girl right? Isn’t that why you’re here, standing in this empty field?”

Sesshomaru’s eye twitched at the truth. He had been searching for the witch . . . and Rene. “Humph. You honestly think I’m going on this search to find Rene. You must be mistaken. The only reason I’m searching for her and the witch is to find Naraku.”

The wind sorceress’s smile faded. She noticed he called Rene by her first name instead of what he normally called her: that girl. “Why do you deny the truth? It’s obvious who you’re looking for.” She paused and lowered her eyes. “How pathetic. You really have fallen in love with that mortal. To be honest, you’re torn, letting such a weak witch demon take her away from you. And . . . you’re worried about her right now. About what will happen to her. What Naraku will do to her. You just can’t admit it.” 

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He didn’t twitch nor react. All he could do was stare at the messenger dog who spoke the truth. The hard and unbelievable truth. Was it the truth? Did the great dog demon even know the meaning of love? The feelings it held? Sesshomaru knew he was protective of Rene and that a human never touched his black heart the way she did, yet . . . “You couldn’t have been more wrong, Kagura.”

Kagura closed her eyes and let out a low chuckle. “Right. Of course.” She turned her head. With a sarcastic tone, she began, “What on earth was I thinking? Believing a cold hearted demon like you could _ever_ fall in love with a thing like that. But now, all that means is that I came here for nothing.” Sesshomaru’s ears perked up. “I was going to tell you the location of the girl, but it seems that you don’t even give a damn about her safety. Oh well. Let the human be the witches and the half demon’s pupp-”

As she was speaking her last sentence, she turned her head and opened her lids at the same time. However, she was quickly interrupted when she saw Sesshomaru standing right in her face. His tall figure hovered over her, blocking the little light from the sun. Her heart began to pound with fear when she saw the fierce glare in his golden eyes.

“You know their location?” he said with a little anger in his voice.

Kagura immediately jumped back to create distance between them. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. With a nervous tone, she said, “Huh, so you do care about the safety of that girl.” Sesshomaru crossed his eyes, his eyebrows raised low. “And you’re quick to anger.”

The dog demon raised his claws. Coldly and harshly, he growled, “You’d be wise not to waste any more of my time, Kagura.”

The wind sorcerous cringed. _He isn’t joking,_ she thought. _Sesshomaru, you would truly do anything for that mortal . . . wouldn’t you?_ She let out a surrendering sigh. “Fine then.”  She straightened her back and stood up straight and tall. Her finger stretched out towards the horizon of the Oxen Tiger.  “If you keep going north, you’ll see a tall, and how should I say, mountainous mountain. Mount Hakurei.”

“Mount Hakurei?” Sesshomaru turned his head to look north. Then he turned back to face Kagura. “Is this the truth?”

Kagura nodded. “Near the base of the mountain, you should see a shrine.” With a low mumble, she added, “Your bitch should be there.”  

This Sesshomaru heard with his canine ears, though he chose not to think much of it. Besides, wasn’t it he who called Kagura a messenger dog?

The dog demon turned his back towards the wind sorcerous and began his walk. Before taking to the sky, he made it clear that, “That’s all I needed to know.”

“Wha- Hey!“ Kagura sprinted to the spot Sesshomaru took flight. “Don’t you want to know how Naraku plans to use the girl?! Hey!” But he faded away into the clouds, not even taking the time to glance back.

Kagura let out a what’s-the-use sigh. She placed her right hand on her right hip and slapped the black fan on her left shoulder. “Oh well. I guess he just couldn’t help but go rescue the girl. Still . . . he probably should have stayed to hear how Naraku was planning to kill her off.” She sighed. “His loss.”

 

                                                                                                                            


	40. Movement

Movement

(Back to the present)

“Hmmm . . . It’s gradually gaining what it has lacked,” mumbled Totosai. “I never realized.”

InuYasha’s ear twitched. “Did you say something, old man?”

“Oh, no. I was just babbling to myself.”

“No, I heard it too,” entered Kagome. “You said something about gaining what it lacked, right?”

With a confused appearance, the little fox demon entered, “Who’s gaining what it lacked?”

All eyes were on the old forger now. Totosai frantically eyed the room before letting out a defeated sigh. After crossing his arms, he began, “Sesshomaru. Who else?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Then listen up, cause I’m only going to tell you all this once.” He paused. Everyone waited. Totosai cleared his throat. “His heart.” He paused again, but this time, for a while.

The room was silent. Motionless. Edgy. Eager. With his injured body, InuYasha somehow quickly moved towards the old man and ripped him a new one smack dab on the noggin. A huge bump formed on Totosai’s head.

“InuYasha!” yelled Kagome.

“What?!” InuYasha yelled back. “He shouldn’t be so vague when this is the only time he’s going to tell us whatever it is he is going to tell us!”

“Well then maybe you should let him finish!”

“Well it’s that old geezers fault. He didn’t have to make such a long, dramatic pause!”

“Now, InuYasha, you listen . . . !”

As the two bickered and argued, poor Totosai rubbed the lump on his bald head. After, he cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention again. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear.”

“That’s an understatement!” declared InuYasha.

“No, kidding,” added Kagome as she glared at the half-breed.

“Oh, brother,” said Shippou.

“I couldn’t agree more,” added Miroku.

“You got that right,” said Sango.

A look of irritation formed on the forger’s face. “Anyway, what I meant was that _Sesshomaru’s_ heart is gradually gaining what it has been lacking. In other words, the caring of someone other than himself.”

InuYasha placed his back on the ground. “Oh, yeah right.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, I just don’t believe it’s possible for that guy to care for anything _other_ than himself.”

“Oh? Then tell me, how was he able to use his Tenseiga?”

InuYasha didn’t respond.

“Even the blackest of hearts can be purified with the right touch.” He looked into the orb. “Rene’s ginger touch.”

(Back to the past)

In a small, square themed and featured shrine, there were two females: Yoy and Rene. At the far end of the building in the center of the wall were two spread out, three holstered, lit candles. It barely provided light for the dark, depressing room. In front of the candles was an offering box. On top of its pushed down or indented surface clustered five black spheres.

Yoy was on her knees in front of the box. Her hands clapped together while her eyes were locked shut. She was tainting the five spheres more and more – though they didn’t need to be tainted further – as she remembered how she obtained them:

_“Before you leave, Yoy,” began Naraku. “I need to provide you with something.” He reached out his clutched fist, and Yoy stretched out her open hand. The half demon then placed the five spheres into them._

_The witch brought the black objects to her face, analyzing them. “What are they?” she asked._

_“Compressed balls of my miasma.”_

_“Care to explain?”_

_Naraku nodded. “If you somehow lose control of that girl, I advise you to use them on her. My miasma is locked inside it, and it will only elude if it comes in contact with blood. And don’t worry. It won’t ruin her precious heart.”_

_“So basically, you plan to kill her off when you have no more use for her . . . or at least when you and I have no more control over her.” Naraku merely smiled. “I see. However, couldn’t I just use my own ability to take her life?”_

_Naraku paused as though he were thinking. No, he was thinking. Thinking about something Yoy could not grasp or understand. Even though he was a cruel, tainted hearted demon himself, he knew Yoy’s ability would be overcome by Rene’s heart. Her feelings for Sesshomaru. “Let’s just say I have a feeling that your abilities won’t be enough to erase her. But those spheres . . . they’ll be very useful to you.”_

_Yoy crossed her eyes. Her abilities won’t be enough to kill a mortal? Was this demon insane? How insulting._

_“Oh, and one last thing. Tell my incarnation, Kagura, to tell Sesshomaru our location and Rene’s planned death.”_

Why would he tell his enemy how he plans to kill the girl he is so fond of? _She thought. “Do you honestly think that demon will come for the girl?”_

_A grin crept onto his fair face. “He will, without fail.”_

_. . ._

Yoy opened her eyes and looked to the right. There slouching blankly on the wall was Rene. She was wearing a long, grey, silky skirt that passed her feet, a greyish-blue chest and shoulder armor with silver lining, and a long sleeved, white blouse. On her back was a long, silver sword.

 _Naraku,_ thought the witch. _My power might not be enough to kill her? I could carve out her heart right now. Still . . . why does it seem like your plan has a flaw? It’s so simple. When you told me your scheme, it seemed as though you were hoping it would fail. Why? Why did it seem as though this was . . . plan B? Naraku, what are you truly planning?_

“Hm?” Her concern was drawn elsewhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Yoy could see Rene sit up straight from her lazed position. The girl’s head turned to face the shrine doors. “What?” Yoy said with surprise. Rene sluggishly rose to her feet, still looking at the sliding doors. “Impossible! How can this be happening . . . how can she be moving on her own?” She quickly grabbed the five spheres before she shot up onto her feet. “This shouldn’t be happening. What’s causing her to act on her own?”

Suddenly, Yoy sensed a demonic energy. A familiar energy. A dog’s demonic energy.

Yoy ran passed Rene, dashed to the sliding doors, and peered through its squares. Far in the distant sky was Sesshomaru. When she saw the demon, it clicked to her . . . Her head sharply turned to face the water-eyed puppet, whose mouth was slightly ajar.

In a low whisper, Rene spoke, “Se . . . sho . . . ma . . . ru.”

Immediately, the witch’s eyes widened with understanding. “Impossible,” she whispered to herself. She began to take small steps towards the mystery, her long, dark, green hair trailing behind her. Her face calmed, trying to accept the truth. “You sensed him . . . you sensed that demon didn’t you.” Rene continued to stare at the doors. Yoy lightly placed her hand on the puppet’s left shoulder. The jewel’s darkness was nearly halfway covered with the pink light. “You’re a very interesting mortal, Rene. You were able to sense Sesshomaru even before I could. I’ll make sure to use that for my own use for a later time.”

Yoy began to tightly squeeze Rene’s shoulder, digging her nails deep into her skin. Her demonic energy started to seep into the shard. Again, darkness overcame the light, yet that one pink dot still remained.

“Tsk,” she hissed. “Oh well. Though it may not be fully tainted, it still gives me control of her body. Still, I need to be careful. If I don’t renew the darkness in her shard, it will completely purify . . . even if she’s doing it unconsciously.”

The witch extracted her nails from the puppet’s shoulder. Her fingertips moved towards her lips as she stuck her tongue out to lick the blood from them.

“Mmmmm. I hope your heart is as tasty as your delicious blood.” She stuffed the five spheres into the holster that was latched onto her hip. Yoy turned her back to Rene, walking back to the entrance. With one hand placed on the door, she spoke, “Do not leave this shrine until I command.” The blank puppet didn’t respond, but Yoy knew she understood. And so, the witch slid the door open, walking out to meet the angered demon.


	41. Attacked

Attacked

 _I smell her_ , he thought. _Rene is inside . . . and so is that other woman._ His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru eyed the shrine bellow him, wondering why they would locate in such a place. The air around him was beginning to feel suffocating and heavy.

As he slowly floated down to the grassy floor, Yoy emerged from the shrine, sliding the door shut behind her. She walked down the shrine steps and joined the dog demon.

“You made it,” she began. “So I’m guessing it’s safe to assume that Kagura told you everything you needed to know.” Sesshomaru glowered at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She took three slow steps forward.

Sesshomaru looked passed Yoy and glared at the shrine. _She’s in there._

The witch followed his gaze. Something was making her edgy and curious. “Why?” she asked as she remembered Naraku’s words: _He’ll come, without fail._ Her seaweed eyes locked on the demon’s face. “Why did you come for the girl? Aren’t you the demon Naraku claimed to have loathed humans? And yet . . . you allow one to travel by your side.”

Silence filled the grey air. A light zephyr swam through the curious atmosphere. The grassy fields waved and swayed. The clouds cluttered and gathered. Sesshomaru and Yoy’s hair flew, yet they stood motionless. Did Sesshomaru even know why he let a human travel with him?

Sesshomaru’s Tokijin _cluncked_ as he slapped his hand on its handle. He had finally cut the silence. “That is none of your concern.”

The witch merely laughed as she tried another approach. “Tell me demon, how did it feel . . . fighting someone you were fond of?” Sesshomaru gripped his sword even tighter. “Just now, you immediately prepared for battle by arming yourself, yet . . . when you saw that girl ready to attack, you just stood there. You didn’t give a first glance at your weapon. Why is that?”

“I’m getting rather tired of hearing your bark,” he said before removing his sword from his belt and shooting his dragon strike at the witch.

She locked her hands together, both index fingers up. “Such weak energy. “ Just as the dragon was about to obliterate her, she commanded, “Disperse,” and that’s just what the dragon strike did. Its blue light redirected itself in opposite directions and faded away. He released another one. The same results occurred. “I’m not just a witch who specializes in the skill of tainting, you know.” The words she had just spoken were more so for Naraku than the dog demon. Yoy knew this.

Sesshomaru crossed his eyes. “Tsk.”

A low chuckle escaped her. “You don’t want to answer my questions? Fine then. How about we do a little experiment.” She looked over her shoulder and yelled, “Rene!”

The dog demon moved his eyes towards the shrine. Its doors began to sluggishly slide open. Once they were completely undone, Rene stepped out of the building. The long, heavy, silver sword was gripped tightly in her right hand. Immediately, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his Tokijin. Yoy took note of this.

“Entertain our guest, won’t you,” she said. Rene nodded. Her eyes then locked on her target. “Let’s see how long you can fight her without your sword.”

With much urgency and posthaste, the puppet lunged forward. Sesshomaru prepared himself.

The silver sword was raised high into the air. The dog demon leapt up as its heavy metal came crashing down to the grassy floor. Where Sesshomaru was, there now lay a crater of dirt. Huge chunks of soil with grass still attached to them were scattered in all directions. When Sesshomaru landed back on his feet, Rene was out of his sight. It wasn’t until he felt a sword pierce through his right shoulder that he knew where she was. Quickly, he swung his arm back, causing Rene to yank the blooded sword out and summersault backwards, creating distance between them.

Sesshomaru’s arm went limp, though he still had its feeling. Red liquid oozed down his arm to the tips of his fingers.

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” started the witch. “That armor the girl is wearing isn’t just for show. It’s actually something that increases the bearer’s attack and speed for it has its own demonic energy.”

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. They had just started the fight, and he was already wounded. Still, he would not even glance at his weapon.

Without hesitation, Rene swooped in for another attack. She went head on with impossible speed with the sword clutched at her side. Its tip pointing towards the dog demon. When she was about five feet away from him, she extended her weapon towards his left eye. Sesshomaru quickly pulled back and out of the way. Rene zoomed right passed him. When she regained herself, she attacked again. This time, swinging her sword rapidly yet skillfully.

Eventually, Sesshomaru managed to dodge all the strikes, find an opening, and grab a hold of the heavy sword. With all her might, Rene press down on the sword, but Sesshomaru didn’t budge. So she placed both hands on the sword’s handle. That’s when he began to struggle. All the weight she put into the blade caused the dog demon’s hand to be cut by it. Blood began to trickle down from his palm, so he had to act fast before his hand got cut off. Without hesitation, he raised his left leg and kicked Rene square in the chest. This force slightly lifted her off the ground. With the weapon still in her hand, she flew through the air yet hovered over the earth. By tossing and turning her body in mid-air, she was able to land on the ground. However, she continued to skid backwards on her knees and hand. After jamming her sword into the ground, she stopped.

And after all of that, a blank expression still remained on her face. She merely rose to her feet, preparing to attack once more. Sesshomaru raised his claws, preparing to defend.

“How irritating,” said Yoy. “This battle is beginning to bore me. I mean . . . you still refuse to wield your sword against this mortal. Is she _that_ important to you?” Sesshomaru merely glowered at her. “Very well then.”

Yoy put her hands together to form a triangle. She then moved it two inches in front of her chest. In the center of her triangle, a blue, lightning-like light began to form. Almost instantly, when she released the blast, Sesshomaru knew what it was . . . but how did she get it? Was it part of her so called ability? As the ginormous blast of demonic energy closed in on the dog demon, he scrambled to dodge his own Dragon Strike.

Luckily, he evaded it unscathed. Though the sleeve of his left kimono was burned and singed nearly to the brim. Nonetheless, another Dragon Strike followed the first. This caught the great dog demon off guard. With great speed, he leapt to the right of the blast as it zoomed by him. He rolled his body like a wheel before positioning himself on one knee. However, yet another posthaste Dragon Strike was heading in his direction, too fast for him to take action. Nevertheless, instead of the blast contacting with Sesshomaru’s body, it thrust itself onto the earth in front of him.

Dirt, grass, and brown dust congested itself into the air. Sesshomaru covered his face with his kimono sleeve to block the explosion of the impact, but as he began to lower his arm, the dust began to fade. And as the dust began to fade, he could see Rene hovering over him with the heavy sword quickly coming down on him.

               


	42. Free Will

Free Will

The dog demon raised his arm to block the quick attack. Nonetheless, the silver piece of metal whacked and dug into Sesshomaru’s arm with ample force. Blood gushed and squirted in all directions. Still, the sword continued to cut, cut, and cut deeper into his arm until . . . it had completely slashed through his right and only arm, detaching his needed limb from his body. At least . . . that’s what someone would think might have happened. n_n

 _SSSTOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!_ she screamed to her body.

As the sword came down, Sesshomaru’s arm instinctively rose to block the attack. When it came down on his arm, it merely grazed him with two light cuts. The dog demon’s eyes widened with surprise. He had indeed felt the blade meet his arm, yet he didn’t feel it pierce through his flesh. When he looked down towards the blade, his eyes widened even more. Instead of the blade cutting down on him with its sharp, double-sided edges, it hit him with the flat, smooth face of the sword.

“Stop,” said the voice through a heavy gasp. “Stop. Stop. No more.”

Sesshomaru’s head rose. By now, he was staring at her face. Rene’s water-eyed face. A tear from her fell onto his cheek.

“What are you doing, Rene!” yelled Yoy. “Finish him!”

Rene’s controlled body began to push harder on the sword while gradually turning the blade onto its edge. Yet, she resisted. “Stop,” she said with tightly closed eyes. “I don’t . . . I don’t want to . . . hurt him anymore.”

 _She’s resisting_?! thought Sesshomaru and Yoy at the same time.

“Ugh. I command you!” yelled the witch. “Quit resisting and finish that demon!”

Rene clutched her hurting, confused head. Sesshomaru merely watched in awe. A human resisting and breaking through a demon’s control. It was unthinkable, and yet he was witnessing it at that very moment. “I won’t,” she squeaked.

Yoy’s face twisted. Her eyes scrunched up with anger. “You dare try to defy me?! You insolent girl! I won’t let a mere mortal overpower me!” She locked her fingers together and began an incantation. The jewel in Rene’s shoulder pulsed, darkening more and more. It whispered, “Obey me. Kill the demon. Obey me. Kill Sesshomaru!”

When Rene heard those words, heard the name, her dark brown eyes darted open. “I WON’T!” she screamed. With her own free will, she swirled her body around and flung the sword towards bewildered Yoy, who dodged. Though, it did make her more infuriated. “I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PUPPET ANY LONGER!”

The witch’s demeanor was that of a (well) witch: a woman who has willingly lost her sanity. She did not want Naraku’s words to come to pass, but they did. “Damn you! How could a human overcome my spell?! That’s not supposed to happen!”

Through heavy pants, Rene returned, “Well I guess this mere human is too much for the likes of you.”

That did it. Those words caused the witch to snap. She formed her hands in the shape of a triangle. Yoy screamed, “SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FILTHY PEST!” before releasing the Dragon Strike.

Too fast. Too, too fast for a mere human to avoid. It was as though the blasts quickened every time Yoy used it. And so the blue demonic energy flew a scrambling distance in such short a time. Just when the electrifying blast was about to obliterate Rene, Sesshomaru shot onto his feet, stepped in front of her, unsheathed Tokijin, and repelled his own blast. The Dragon Strike’s energy redirected in several different areas: it shot up into the clouded sky, scurried across the battled earth, and darted and slammed into Yoy’s left eye.

“AAAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH!” she screamed a painful, deafening scream. Her body flung back - as though it were a rag doll – and plundered onto the ground. After laying there for a couple seconds, she began to pick herself back up. Her left hand was holding her eye.

Sesshomaru prepared for an attack. “Rene, stay behind me,” he commanded. His calm demeanor was back.

“Alright,” she responded. She took one step behind him and placed both of her hands on the back of his armor. By this time, Yoy was on her feet.

“Damn you! DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU!” A low growl and moan of pain seeped from her lips. “You’ll regret doing this to me. You will.”

Sesshomaru positioned himself for a lunge. “I highly doubt that.” The dog demon sprung forward with confidence and anger. And yet, far in the distance, a surprised look formed on the witches face. A look that soon turned into a smirk. That’s when he heard it.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Rene’s high-pitched squeal.

The dog demon quickly ceased his sprint and swung his body in the opposite direction. His eyes widened. Rene was tightly wrapped in the barky tentacles of another one of Naraku’s puppets. Its long, thick, sharp tipped rays tightly gripped her from below the breasts and her neck.

Naraku laughed. “Sesshomaru. It’s been such a long time.”

Sesshomaru’s face twisted. _How did I not smell him?_ he thought. _I still can’t smell his rotten stench. All I can smell are flowers and pure soil._

“I bet you’re wondering why you couldn’t smell me coming. Am I right?” The dog demon narrowed his eyes. Naraku chuckled. “Sesshomaru, you are so easily angered.”

“Lord . . . Sesshomaru,” Rene chocked out. The tentacle around her neck tightened. She clutched a hold of the strangler’s tentacle, trying to detach it from her neck. “He . . . lp.”

“Rene, I’m surprised at you. You, a mere mortal, managed to overcome Yoy and the tainted jewel. Though it’s still dark with evil and hate, you are able to act on your own.” Naraku squeezed her tighter and tighter until her face began to flush.

Sesshomaru darted for the girl, his blade ready to cut. “Let her go!” he commanded.

The evil demon chuckled. “As you wish.”

Without any hesitation, Naraku thrust her up into the air as if she were a rocket. Sesshomaru instinctively leapt into the sky. He reached out his arm, ready to catch her, but she never landed in his arm. With quickness and desperation, Yoy came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Rene’s neck as she fell. Instead of landing on the ground, the two continued to fly away from the fighting grounds.

Sesshomaru turned to chase them. However, he was quickly turned around when Naraku grabbed his leg with one of his tentacles and slammed him onto the ground.

“Uh uh uh. I can’t have you ruining my plans now can I? Besides, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t keep my promise by letting Yoy tear out that girl’s fragile heart?” Naraku laughed a despicable laugh. Such cruelness.

The dog demon slashed the tentacle in two and jumped onto his feet. Miasma began to scurry from his cut limb. _Rene,_ he thought. _I need to get to Rene!_


	43. Hurry

Hurry

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but watch as the witch, Yoy, flew off with his damsel in distress. He watched as the witch began to choke the mess out of her. An angered look formed on his fair, twisted face.

Naraku began to chuckle. “Sesshomaru, does it anger you to see the one you love fly off with her executioner?”

The dog demon’s eyes slightly widened. _Executioner,_ he thought. _Rene!_ A sudden urgency started to form inside him. Rene could be murdered at any moment . . . again.

“But don’t worry. You’ll be able to see the final seconds of her existence.”                          

“SILENCE!” He quickly turned his Dragon Strike onto Naraku’s puppet, obliterating it. Still, the head that detached from the fake body laughed.

“Does it hurt you, knowing that human will die?” The puppet’s scattered body began to merge together again. Now, it was as though he were never injured. “I’ll be honest with you, Sesshomaru. I’m not here to fight you. I’m merely here to stall. I _want_ you to see your beloved, but not too soon.”

“Is that a fact?” Sesshomaru said. He began to sprint passed Naraku. The evil half demon did nothing but stand as he did. However, as he began to run towards the forest, a barrier appeared and repelled him. “Tch.”

“I told you. Not too soon.”

Sesshomaru aimed his sword at the demon. “Humph. All I have to do is lob off your head.”

“I believe you already did, but let me entertain you.” Long centipede bodied demons emerged from underneath the demon puppet’s baboon pelt. They began to lung for the dog demon with open fangs. Sesshomaru merely blew them away with his dragon strike. Another wave of demons attacked. They experienced the same fate as the others. “Impressive.”

Sesshomaru growled. “Stop wasting my time with such creatures. You well know that none of them can lay a finger on me.”

A harsh laugh escaped Naraku. “Yes, but like I said, I’m merely here to stall.”

The sky was completely dark with grey and clouds. Rain started to break through and pelt to the floor. A quick whiff of blood crossed the dog demon’s nose. _Rene_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. _This smell belongs to her._

Naraku looked up into the greyish-black sky. “Hmmm. Yoy has wasted no time to get what she’s desired.” He looked down to face the demon. “Sesshomaru, do you know what it is that witch wanted most from that girl?” Sesshomaru expectantly said nothing. “The taste of her heart. She’s longed for it since the day I met her, though I don’t know why? Maybe it’s because she has no heart of her own.”

Sesshomaru was irritated and impatient. He couldn’t waste any more time. The smell of Rene’s blood was thickening. “Quit pondering. I’m in no mood to hear your senseless babble.”

“Huhu. You smell it don’t you? I know you do,” said Naraku in a low tone. “The smell of that girl’s freshly spilled blood.” The dog demon clutched his sword with burning fury. Though rain was drumming down on them, the air was filled with her scent. Her blood. Her expiration date. “She won’t last much longer.”

Sesshomaru bolted towards Naraku through the rain, not waiting, or wanting, to hear another word from him. With no hesitation, he lobbed off the puppet’s head. As it rolled onto the ground, he stabbed it in the eye and released his dragon strike. Nothing but black ash was left after that attack. Nonetheless, after yanking his sword from the ash, his head immediately turned towards the forest. The barrier was still standing strong.

A familiarly wicked laugh sounded in the atmosphere. “I told you, Sesshomaru, but it seems as though you have a short-term memory.” The dog demon turned and stared at the headless puppet’s body. A new head was emerging from the stumps of its neck. “Until I want you to leave, I remain. So here are some friends to help pass the time.”

Sesshomaru prepared himself, his sword facing Naraku. But just when the puppet was about to release more weak demons, an enormous, cylinder-like blast of purplish-pink light emanated and shot out from the forest up into the clouds. The two demons stared at the burst of energy in awe.

“Such power,” said Naraku with surprise in his voice. “And this feeling . . . it feels like the shikon jewel shard. . . It feels like Kikyo and Kagome’s spiritual powers. Why? How is this possible? Who is capable of such immense magnitude? Surly not the human . . . but neither the witch.” At the same time, both Sesshomaru and Naraku turned toward the barrier, which was reacting to the blast. It began to ripple, bounce, and dance until it dispersed. “That’s impossible!” he yelled. He looked up towards the blast. “This energy . . . it purified my demonic barrier.”

That’s all Sesshomaru needed to hear.

As the burst of mysterious, powerful energy faded, the dog demon completely forgot about the puppet’s existence and sprinted into the forest. Naraku did nothing but watch as he disappeared into the trees. “How rude, but what can you expect from a dog? Oh well. I did as I promised. Rene’s life is fading, Sesshomaru. You better hurry.”

His feet slammed into several muddy puddles as he bolted to find Rene. So much of her blood was spilled. So much it felt as though a gallon of it had spilled in front of him. But all that indicated was that her life was fading . . . ending.

_Stay alive! Stay alive!_

After running for what seemed like an eternity, he finally found himself in the middle of the forest near a pool of red, thick liquid. The smell was potent and overwhelming. Sesshomaru began to look around. The blood was there, and nothing else. That spot was the source and the end of the scent. Although, a small whiff of Yoy’s scent was able to be detected . . . as well as miasma. However, the rain was gradually washing them away . . . along with Rene’s blood.

_Where?_ He asked himself as he analyzed the watery pool of blood. _Where could she have gone?_ Suddenly, Sesshomaru’s eyes connected to a small puddle of blood about ten feet from the big pool. He jumped over to that spot and saw more puddles of blood ahead. _She went this way._

So he ran. He sprinted through the forest with much posthaste. The further he got from the large pool of blood, the softer Rene’s scent became.  And the longer he ran, the more the rain watered down the trail of blood.

_She’s dying! She’s dying!_

When Sesshomaru broke through the last of the forest trees, he was welcomed by a dirt path that was in the middle of a rice field. However, the blood trail was faint. The dog demon didn’t want to waste any time. He continued to dart along the straight, dirt path, not slowing down.

_Rene . . . Rene . . . Just a little longer._

Suddenly, a soft breeze flew through the air. At the same time, a soft _whiff_ brushed underneath his nose. Sesshomaru quickened his pace.

_I have to get to her . . . before the rain washes away her scent._


	44. The Heart and Its Secrets

Her Heart and Its Secrets

While Sesshomaru was being stalled, the two girls flew through the air. Rene cackled as her hands tightened around the witch’s arm. On the other hand, Yoy clutched her neck. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into her skin, leaving scratches and drawing blood.

Yoy grinded her teeth. Low, malicious growls seeped through them. “Wench!” she yelled before chucking her down to the forest a few yards away from them.

Rene couldn’t help but shriek as she quickly plummeted down to the hard, rugged, grassy floor. The tall dark, green trees were no good since they did not oppress or even suppress the impact of her fall. They merely acted as a catalyst. Each thick and thin branch helped inflict even more pain upon her. And as soon as she came in contact with the earth, a loud _PLUNK_ sounded. Rene’s head smacked the ground while a thousand ton weight slammed onto her chest and every other missed part on her body. Her eyes bulged as thick, red liquid gutted out of her mouth.

She just lied there, her body aching. Throbbing. Crying. Rene couldn’t move. All she could do to ease even a micrometer of the pain was tightly lock her eyes, grind her teeth, and grip her fist. More blood eroded from inside her.

Yoy jumped down from the sky and landed right next to the side of Rene’s red covered face. Her face was still distorted and infuriated. “You little whore!” she hissed. The witch leaned down and grabbed the top of Rene’s hair. She yanked her onto her knees, bringing her slightly closer to her face. So close, her breath emanated onto her. “How dare you make a fool out of me?! And in front of NARAKU no less!”

Rene slightly opened one eye. “You . . . embarrassed yourself . . . by not . . . knowing . . . who I was.”

The witch’s eyes narrowed even further. “Is that so?” Yoy released the human’s hair, letting her fall back onto the floor. She then removed the five black spheres given to her. The five spheres of Naraku’s strong, potent miasma. Rene eyed the objects, wondering what they were. “I was planning not to use these since they came from that half breed, Naraku. But since you pissed me off, I’ll make an exception.”

Yoy knelt down next to the mortal and placed one of her sharp nails on her cheek. Slowly, she began to produce a deep cut on the side of her face. Rene let out a muffled scream as the witch ended her cut ignition.

“Ahhow,” Rene groaned.

“Don’t worry. There’s only more pain to come.”

Yoy took one of the black spheres from her hand and shoved it into the cut on Rene’s cheek. Almost instantly, the two heard a loud _POP!_ Almost instantly, purplish black miasma began to seep from her face. An immediate burning flamed within her cut. Pain surfaced as she let out a quick shriek. And almost instantly, long, purple veins became visible on her cheek. They stretched out along the right side of her face until it reached her eye.

“So that’s what it does. In that case . . .” Out of nowhere, a large, double-edged sword appeared in the sky and fell down into the witch’s free hand. Without any warning, she thrust the sword into Rene’s right arm. Pain shot her as she blazed a scream. Mercilessly, the witch began to drag the sword down her arm, tearing the muscle, skin, and flesh sloppily as she did it. “I want you to suffer. Let the miasma course through your disgusting blood. Die, slowly and painfully, from the inside. I want your soul to darken and break.”

She roughly extracted the sword from her arm and jammed the second miasma ball into Rene’s new wound. Another deafening scream was heard. Again, three more times, the witch pierced through the tortured human’s flesh: a deep gash, horizontally on the left thigh, a long, dramatic slash across the chest, and a chunk of flesh cut off her left shoulder. And with each black miasma sphere, she filled each fresh wound.

 _POP! POP! POP!_ As soon as the sphere came in contact with her blood, more loud _POP_ ’s were heard. Rene’s head was spinning. Pain swam inside her, and miasma seeped through her. Her eye bulged and shook. Her fingers twitched. She lied on the ground, paralyzed with the fear of more pain. The fear of death. The fear of not seeing _him_ one last time. Oh, how could a mere mortal suffer so? How could she even blink after suffering so?

“Tch,” said Yoy. “Honestly. What’s wrong, human? I thought you’d at least be screaming your last screams. Come now. The powerful miasma is eating you from the inside. You don’t have much longer to live. So cry a little, won’t you.”

Rene didn’t respond. She couldn’t. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Help me!_

Yoy grabbed a hold of the girl who flirted with death. She began to drag her by the hair. When she reached the nearest tree, she propped her play toy up against it. “But before you descend to the Netherworld,” she began. The witch jammed her hand into Rene’s left breast, causing her to cackle once more. Fresh blood oozed its way out like she wasn’t covered in enough of it. “You have something I desire.”

The pain. Oh the pain! What excruciating pain. The pain of a thousand cries. The pain of a million sword wounds. The pain of someone’s hand rummaging around inside a body, messing with organs that shouldn’t be messed with. Rene could feel Yoy’s hand gripping her heart.  She could feel it yank and tug on it, but then she stopped.

“What is that?” Yoy asked herself. A small grin formed on her face. _Oh, her secrets. How interesting. Maybe I should . ._. She gripped her heart a tad bit more. The witch was searching for secrets, but it wasn’t like the time when that demon forger, Tokijin, searched for them. No. This was more life threatening.

“St . . . op!” Rene managed to choke out. She didn’t know how, but she knew her secrets were being touched. She could feel it. And that feeling, the emotions that were caused from the secrets being touched, was the only thing keeping her from blacking out into unconsciousness. 

A drop of rain landed on her now pale and purple cheek. The sky began to blacken as the water broke through the clouds. A perfect setting of grey for a tragic secret.

Suddenly, Rene let out a loud gasp. Yoy had touched something. Something extremely important. The most important secret in her heart. The secret that had secrets. The secret that was promised to stay secret from any and all organisms.

Rene watched with fear as Yoy’s demeanor began to change from a small grin to a bewildered frown. The witch was gripping her most important secret, and she wasn’t letting go.

“No way,” Yoy whispered. “This . . . this doesn’t make any sense. This is impossible, and yet . . .” She looked up and peered into Rene’s nervous and fearful brown eyes. “And yet it explains so much: your ability to be able to purify the sacred jewel shard with the lightest touch, and not being conscious of it at that. The great will you have . . . the will that broke my spell. And the reason the jewel can never be completely tainted.”

 _Don’t say it_ , Rene thought.

“You . . .”

_Don’t say it!_

“ . . . are . . .”

_DON’T SAY IT!_

A sudden burst of pink light flashed from Rene’s body as it forced Yoy’s hand to remove itself from her breast.

“AHHUGH!” the witch yelled as she jumped onto her feet. “Damn you!” She began to analyze her burned, electrocuted hand. However, a knowing smile crept onto her face. Yoy stared at the injured mess who tightly clutch her open chest wound. “What’s the matter? Is your heritage too much for you to handle? All this hidden power you possess. You are indeed a mere mortal, and yet . . .” Rene let out heavy pants as she limped her way onto her feet, using the tree as support. “. . . and yet you are the descendent of the all mighty Midoriko, the strongest priestess who ever lived. The priestess who created the shikon jewel shard. Maybe that’s why you’re able to stand . . . even with all that miasma coursing through your body.”

Rene narrowed her eyes. Her secret was out. “So what. Just because . . . I’m related to the most powerful priestess . . . doesn’t make me one. I’m still just a human remember?”

Yoy laughed, loudly. “Right! I almost forgot!” She laughed again. “Answer me this, girl. Why keep such a secret?”

Rene hesitated to respond. “I promised myself to . . . keep that a secret because any demon who found out . . . thought I could form them their own jewel shard. But I can’t . . . Midoriko created the shikon jewel out of desperation and life.” She leaned her head against the tree. Just talking had tired her out. “I doubt . . . they’d even believe me . . . if . . . I told them.”

“Then why? Why didn’t you use the powers you possessed sooner? You could have killed me instantly.”

“As I said before . . . I am just a human. My body cannot handle all the power it was given  . . . It could kill me along with this world. Even trying to purify this miasma inside my body . . . could end up being the death of me.” Right after she said that, she regurgitated a great amount of blood and fell on her knees to the wet floor. The rain began to spread the red liquid across the grass.

Yoy’s expression softened, but only slightly. She took a few steps closer to the heavy panting human and knelt down next to her. She then placed a hand on her breast wound. “Fine then, human. I’ll end your suffering, but first, I’ll need your heart and its precious secret.”

The witch’s hand began to sink into Rene’s chest once again. Slowly and more agonizing. Blood began to trail from the corner of Rene’s lips down to her chin. Rene’s bloody hands gradually moved towards Yoy. She placed them onto the witch’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” asked Yoy, befuddled.

Rene merely let out a low chuckle. “I never said . . . I wasn’t stupid enough . . . not to use them though.”

As soon as the witch heard those words, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She tried to quickly yank her hand out of the human’s chest and jump back to create distance between them, but Rene’s sudden tight grip on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

A pinkish-lilac flam surrounded by pink lighting began to form around the girl’s hands as she spoke, “It’s true that my power is completely unstable, but at least –“ Rene raised her head and mercilessly stared into Yoy’s scared eyes – “they’ll get rid of you.”

Just then, an extremely humungous radiant pink light flashed up out of the forest and into the crying clouds. At the same time, the flames of electricity shot in and onto the witch’s body. Yoy’s hand immediately extracted from Rene’s breast.

“WWWAHHHHHHAHAHAAGGGGGGGGGUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!” she screamed. So loud, a deaf person could hear it. The flames started to quickly enter through the witch’s mouth, clogging her lungs with smoke and fire. “DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! IT BURNS!” She slapped her hands onto her burning face. Nonetheless, her flesh began to corrode into black ash. Her fingers began to crumble and blow away. She was dissolving. “No!” she said as she stared at her stubs. “This can’t be happening!” Yoy slowly turned her head to stare at her killer, who was on her hands and knees watching her suffer. With one and final last breath before her existence faded, she said, “Though my body may be burning, you’re still just a mere human.” And she dissolved away.

The rain became louder as the tense setting faded. More and more water broke through the clouds and plummeted to the now muddy floor. So much rain covered the atmosphere. So much that everywhere looked like an ocean wall. As the rain pelted Rene’s back and shoulders, her head dropped to the floor. She began to regurgitate more blood, coughing hysterically as she did so. She felt so light headed. So weak. So drained. So numb with pain.

Excruciating agony shot through her body as it went limp. Her hands beneath her slipped along the mud, causing her chest and face to slam against the brown, gooey floor. She turned her face so that her cheek was facing the sky. The rain washed the mud from her skin. Her eyes began to close. She was about to black out.

 _No!_ she thought. _I need to get up . . . before demons find me. I need to . . . stay alive . . . for him._

Though it sent a bolt of pain through her fragile body, Rene forced herself onto her feet. Beneath was a pool of watered down blood. Instinctively, she grasped her slashed left arm. Blood trickled down from every gash on her body while purplish-black miasma seeped out. Heavy, agonizing pants escaped her as she began to aimlessly wonder the forest. She limped and limped until she came to the end of the trees and onto a path of a rice field.

 _I need to rest,_ she thought. But she didn’t. Rene continued to limp, surprising herself as to how far she traveled all banged up and injured. It felt like she was limping for miles before coming to the end of the clear, wet, and dirt path. Finally, up ahead, she spotted a cave. _What luck. I can rest in there._

Quickening her speed, she began to rush towards the unknown cave, leaving a trail of blood in the water puddles from the rain.                                                                                                               


	45. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

A loud thunder clap was heard from the sky. Bright blue lightning shortly followed. The rain crashed down as the deep cuts all over Rene’s body sharpened. They began to widen with her movement, and also from the miasma. Blood trickled down her wounds as the rain washed them away. Each step she took endangered her life.

“Almost . . . there,” she panted. But how could she tell? Her vision had begun to blur a couple of yards back, and it wasn’t from all the rain droplets dripping into her eyes. She began to stagger and lose her balance. She was like a drunkard who had just emerged from a bar: stubborn, determined, and stupid. Her head was spinning, yet she continued to strive. “Almost . . . there.” And she was. She was almost to safety. Almost.

Rene quickly became dizzy. Her eyes went in and out. And suddenly, everything stopped functioning. She stopped in the middle of her stride and just stood. She was only thirty feet from her safety. From the cave. Her body was failing her.

 _No,_ she thought as she stared at the cave, hoping it would magically walk over to her. What else could she do when her body wasn’t obeying her? What could she do when she couldn’t push forward? _Why now when I’m so close?_ She tried to move. She tried! But in a failed attempt.

As another bolt of lightning chained around the sky, her body went limp. Rene’s wounded arms dropped down to her sides. Her injured legs gave in and collapsed on her, causing her to plummet onto the muddy earth.

 _It hurts,_ she thought as the rain pelted the side of her face. Her eyes slowly began to lag.

_Sesshomaru . . ._

Her lids locked shut.

_Sesshomaru . . ._

Her mouth opened ajar as she inhaled some of the miasma’s fumes.

_I’m . . . sorry._

Nothing but darkness came after that.

(Back to the present)

“NO!” screamed Kagome as she swooped the orb into her hands. Surprised expressions flew across the room. She began to frantically and wildly shake it. “Get up, Rene! Get up! You can’t die! YOU CAN’T.”

“You can’t really handle tragedies can you, Kagome?” asked InuYasha. The worked up schoolgirl shot him a death glare, which cause him to cringe.

Kagome swung her head to face Totosai. “TOTOSAI!”

The old forger wiggled his pinky in his ear. “Do you have to yell?”

She ignored him. “Be honest with me! Did Rene die?! Is that why I never saw her with Sesshomaru since the time she ran after him?!” Totosai merely shrugged.

“Well there’s nothin’ we can really do about it now,” said InuYasha. “I mean, this thing only shows the past, right? So if she’s dead, she’s dead.”

“InuYasha!”

“It only took you to this point to realize what the orb can do huh?” asked the forger.

“Shut up, old man.”

Totosai slowly removed the orb from the worked up girl’s hands. He then set it back on the ground as she composed herself. “Now, Kagome,” he began. “I can’t control what has already happened. And screaming into the orb won’t get her off the ground. So just sit there and watch the story.”

“B-But . . .” Kagome’s head lowered. She sighed as she nodded. _Naraku,_ she thought. _Why do you do this?_ _Why take what someone loves most?_

(Back to the past)

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

Rene’s eyes slit open to the sound of slushy footsteps. How long had she been lying there?

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

The sound was inching closer and closer, but she couldn’t move to see who the footsteps belonged to. She couldn’t even blink . . . nor could she let out a whisper.

_Squish. Squish. Squish. Squash._

Now a figure was standing in Rene’s blurred view. She could tell that the figure was tall and hovering over her because the rain ceased to pelt her paling face. If only she could turn her head to see the figure’s unknown face. All she could see were greyish-black shoes and thick, blown out, white kimono pants.

Suddenly, Rene began to feel something nudge her. Whatever that was, it gingerly rolled her onto her back. However, that didn’t help her see the figures face because more rain dropped and crashed into her eyes. It was as though she was trying to look through a window that was being sprayed by a hose.

Shortly after being turned on her back, she could feel something scoop her up. Her body immediately folded as she began to be lifted off the red, muddy, wet ground. Her back was resting on an arm while a hand gripped shortly below her bottom. As her eyes closed from the sting of pain, the figure who had Rene in his arms advanced towards the cave.

 _Who . . . who’s doing this?_ she thought. _Who’s carrying me?_ Rene’s head tilted, resting on the figure’s chest. _So . . . so warm._ It wasn’t long before the sound of pelting rain was an echo. Though she was drenched with water, she could tell she was out of the rain and in a depressing, cold room. The sound of postponed water droplets echoed. _Am I in the cave?_

Rene’s body bobbed as the figure advanced further down into the cave. Every footstep was scratched and echoed across the dark, rocky floor. When she began to shiver, the figure stopped and stared down at her pale face. She could feel his gaze burning into her flesh.

“Rene,” said a familiar, calm, warming voice. She slightly opened her eyes with recognition. A small, weak grin formed on her face. Suddenly, her body loosened. Rene pressed her cold body against his armor. “Are you awake?” She weakly nodded. “Are you cold?”

She responded with a weak, “Um hm.”

Sesshomaru nodded, though Rene couldn’t see it. He began to scan the depressing cave, searching for an area to place the injured girl.

There!

 On the left side of the cave was a flat surfaced boulder, slanted enough to sit on. Sesshomaru advanced towards the boulder. Each rock and pebble in his path was either ignored, stepped on, or kicked out of the way. As he began to lower Rene over the large rock, trying to set her down on it, she gripped his kimono with the little strength she had left. Gripping and clutched as though she was holding on for dear life.

 _Don’t let me go, she_ whimpered in her head. _Don’t let me go!_

The dog demon tried to set her down again, only to have the same results: a tight grip on his kimono sleeve. Rene was not going to budge, yet he wouldn’t force her to.

“You don’t want to be put down?” he asked. Rene weakly shook her head.

Sesshomaru stood up straight, wondering what to do. There was no other area to set her down to rest at. Even if he did see one, he probably wouldn’t have been able to release himself of her literal death grip. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. The dog demon turned his back to the boulder, slowly sat down on it, and gently placed Rene on his lap. This surprised both Rene and himself.

The injured girl lightly blushed. With her grip still intact, she began, “Uh . . . Sesshomaru?” Suddenly, a warm and fuzzy feeling slid across her right shoulder and slithered onto her lap. A familiar feeling, yet she did not know what it was. So, she slightly tilted her head.

 _Sesshomaru’s fur pelt,_ she thought.

Immediately, a memory triggered to the time when she and Sesshomaru were under the stars. The time she sat nude under a tree so her soaked clothes from the river could dry. The time Sesshomaru asked her what song she was humming. The time she dozed off with a smile. And the time she felt something warm and fuzzy comfort her through the night yet disappeared in the morning. All of those times caused Rene to realize that that feeling was the same one she had felt that moment at that time. The feeling from Sesshomaru’s fur pelt. The warm feeling she never recognized until now.

A weak smile slithered its way across Rene’s face. Her grip began to loosen as she began to welcome the pelt that was cuddled and wrapped around her injured body. Blood stained its white, furry surface, but Sesshomaru didn’t care. It made her ease into relaxation, but not too relaxed for she did not desire a sudden jolt of pain to attack her already aching body. The feeling allowed her to completely release Sesshomaru’s kimono and slide her hand down onto her lap, yet her right hand still remained on his plated chest.

“Thank you,” she suddenly and lightly said as her head relaxed on the dog demon’s chest. Sesshomaru’s canine ears picked up the words, yet he chose not to respond. Rene understood.

Time slowly passed. No words were spoken. No sound – except for the crashing rain - was heard. Rene closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep from exhaustion. As her rugged breathing morphed into a light breath, Sesshomaru’s gaze moved to the deep cuts that were inflicted on her. The dark miasma seeping from each slowly moved to the roof of the cave. It bothered the dog demon little; however, it was slowly taking Rene’s very being . . . and Sesshomaru knew that. But what was he to do?

His eyes locked onto Rene’s pale, slightly open lips. Lips that used to be so pink and beautiful. So warm and caring. And he stared at them, wondering. What would it feel like if he . . . ?

“Rene?” he interrupted his own unfathomable thought.

She responded with a low, “Hm?”

“Where is Yoy?”

This question took her by surprise. What was she to tell him? She didn’t want to lie to her Lord. “Gone.” That’s all she said . . . and Sesshomaru took it, though he knew there was more to it.

“Are you alright?”

Rene let out a low, cracking chuckle. “Do I not look it?” she asked in a weak yet playful tone. Sesshomaru said nothing. “What happened . . . to Naraku?” Still nothing. She sighed. “Do I . . . bother you, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Wha . . .“ The question surprised him. Why would she ask such a thing? He had found her, hadn’t he? He was with _her_ , wasn’t he?

“Am I a nuisance? A chain that weighs you down? A human who merely gets in your-”

“Quiet!” Suddenly, the dog demon quickly interrupted her with a calm yet authoritative tone. “You shouldn’t think such things. The thoughts don’t suit you.”

The words could have sent tears in her eyes. That’s how hard they hit. She knew those words were not a part of her character because of her positivity, but she wanted to know. “Sesshomaru, I . . . I don’t understand. You say things like that, then you turn around and . . . why? Why do you allow a human to travel with you? Why do you. . . why do you choose to protect me, a mere mortal? I feel like . . . like I’m nothing but a burden on your shoulders.”

It was silent for a moment. It was that question again: Why did Sesshomaru protect a human? Why did he protect _that_ human? He knew why . . . he just didn’t want to believe it.

“Rene,” he began. She said nothing. “Do you remember when I first raised my claws against you?” Though the memory wasn’t pleasant, she nodded. “Why did you try to help me, a demon, that day? Even after I wounded your arm . . . I believed you to be foolish. A human trying to tend to a demon.”

Rene thought. Hadn’t he already asked her that question? “That’s how I was,” she said. “It’s who I am. I couldn’t just sit around and see someone hurt. Human or demon. Besides . . .” Rene tilted her head back so she could gaze into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes. The fur pelt rubbed against her cheek. “You looked hurt . . . angry . . . saddened . . . and I wanted to help you. I wanted to comfort you.” She paused.

“And now I’m returning the favor.”

Her eyes widened. Was that his answer? Was that why Sesshomaru allowed the girl to travel by his side? “Sesshomaru . . . I . . .” The dog demon didn’t let her finish her sentence. Instead, he stood up with Rene in his arm, turned towards the boulder, and gently sat her down on it while wrapping the fur pelt back around his shoulder. “Sesshomaru?”

“Stay here,” he suddenly commanded. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and began to walk towards the world outside of the cave.

Rene reached her stinging arm and hand out. Was he leaving her again? “Wait! Where are you going?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” said the dog demon as he continued to walk. “I’m going to find Naraku.”

She slowly lowered her arm. _Naraku,_ she thought. _The one that started all of this. The one that embedded a jewel in my shoulder._ Rene tried to sit up straight, placing both hands in her lap. She stared at the dog demon’s back, trying to figure him out. Was he truly after Naraku because his pride was insulted, or because of . . . “Lord Sesshomaru!” she called out. The dog demon stopped his stride and looked over his shoulder, waiting to hear what she had to say. “Good luck, my Lord.”

For a while, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but stare into Rene’s mysterious, caring eyes. Why did her “Good luck” fill him with so much power and encouragement? Still . . . the dog demon swerved around without a word and headed out of the cave, leaving Rene alone once again.

. . .

Time again slowly passed as the rain began to disperse. Obedient Rene sat alone in the dark, depressing cave, leaning against its whispering walls. Though she was still, her wounds continued to widen and throb. The miasma was nearly taking over her whole body, and the jewel shard was as black as ever.

Rene closed her eyes. _Lord Sesshomaru,_ she thought. _Don’t do anything reckless. Come back to me before my life truly fades._

_Do you wish to see him before you pass on?_

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she recognized that evil, malicious voice. _Naraku._

He merely chuckled his usual low laugh. _I see you’re still alive. Persistent much? Too bad Yoy couldn’t end your life. Instead, she just up and disappeared, leaving you for dead._

 _What do you want?_ she growled.

_Do you have to sound so unhappy, Rene? I just want to grant you your wish and let you see Sesshomaru one last time._

_Lies!_

He chuckled. _Haha! I also desire that shard in your shoulder. The shard that holds your life._

She nearly forgot. That jewel was helping to keep her alive. She couldn’t let the half demon have it now. _I’ll never let you have this shard._

_Who ever said you had a choice._

After those words, the shard in Rene’s shoulder pulsed just like the time Yoy was controlling her.

 _Impossible,_ she thought. Now her body was pulsing. _No. No!_

Naraku laughed. _You think Yoy was the only one who was able to control you? I never needed her to control your being. I merely used her to darken the shard in your shoulder so I could bring you back to me along with the blacked shard. When your jewel was pure, I couldn’t even touch it because it could possibly purify me. Now, it’s different._

Rene’s body began to rise onto its feet. It was a movement she did not command. _Stop,_ she yelled to herself. _Stop!_

 _It’s useless to try and stop it, Rene,_ said Naraku. _Yoy wasn’t completely useless, and I applaud her for that. If she hadn’t shoved those balls of miasma into your body, I wouldn’t be able to control you._ He busted into a harsh laugh. His annoying cry of victory and satisfaction rang in the girl’s brain. Naraku was truly despicable. _Now, move. Come to me._ Her foot began to twitch. It was itching to move, but Rene tried to use every last ounce of strength in her body to resist. _You are not one to listen, are you? Go ahead. Keep control of your mind, but your body belongs to me. Hence, no matter how much you resist, you cannot break from my grasp in your weakened state. Besides, if you keep putting so much strain on your body, you won’t last much longer._

He was right. Blood oozed from the deep cuts on Rene’s body. She was losing so much blood. So much that she began to feel faint. What was she going to do? What was she _to_ do? She wanted to live. She wanted to see Sesshomaru’s rare caring eyes again. She wanted to be with him again. So what was she to do . . . but . . . ?

_Will I see him there?_

_Hm?_ said Naraku. _Pardon?_

 _Will I be able to see_ him _there, Naraku?!_

For a moment it was silent. And for a moment, Naraku wondered about the foolish girl who was barely standing. Even after all the hell she’d been through, only one goal was on her mind . . . the goal to see Sesshomaru once again.

 _You will,_ he responded.

Rene merely nodded. She already knew Naraku had something tragic up his sleeves. Why else would he allow a mere mortal to see her beloved? If that wasn’t the case, then why didn’t he see her in person when she was unguarded and unprotected?

Rene held back her tears, knowing what was to come, as she willingly took a painful step forward.

 

               

               


	46. Facing Naraku

Facing Naraku

There, he stood near the edge of a cliff. Even the great dog demon’s son could not advance any further towards Mount Hakurei due to its powerful barrier. Even from where he stood, electrifying strands that favored lightning threatened to purify him along with all of his demonic power. However, the barrier was weakening. Something was causing it to rumble and wave. Consequently, occasional whiffs of amazingly powerful miasma would seep through and escape the mountain.

 _Hmm,_ Sesshomaru thought. _What’s causing the barrier to become unstable? I wonder._

“LORD SESSHOMARU!” suddenly yelled a familiar voice. Sesshomaru looked up into the sky to see his little servant, Jaken, riding on the back of Ah-Un. “MY LORD, I’VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!”

Ah-Un landed behind Sesshomaru. Immediately, Jaken leapt off and ran to greet his cruel master. “Lord Sesshomaru,” he said as he fell to his knees in front of his lord. The imp threw his arm over his water bursting eyes. “How could you up and leave me, My Lord? You have no idea what hell I had to travel through in order to find you. You flew off in such a hurry after that odd woman disappeared with Rene.” Jaken wiped his tears away and began to look around the area. “Speaking of which, where is she?”

No response escaped Sesshomaru’s mouth. Instead, he merely stared at the little, green demon with cold eyes. He said he had been through hell? Well then, he should have seen Rene. What hell could have been worse than the flaming, burning, and agonizing hell that girl had been through?

Jaken cringed from the dog demon’s cold glare. “I-I’m sorry, m-me lord,” he stuttered. “D-Did I say something to offend you? What’s wrong?” That’s when Jaken spotted the red that plastered his master’s thick, fur pelt. Blood that did not belong to him. Blood that belonged to a mortal. “Lord Sesshomaru . . . That blood. Did . . . did something happen to Rene?”

No words came from the dog demon. He simply turned his head and stared at the odd mountain. What was he to tell the imp? That Rene was on the verge of death? That she was about to breathe her last breath? Why would he admit that to himself?

Suddenly, Jaken screamed, “Lord Sesshomaru, look! The mountain!”

The powerful barrier around Mount Hakurei had completely faded away. The uncomfortable air was lifted. The mountain was no longer a beautiful mountain covered in green with thick, white mist surrounding it. Instead, it was a dark purple, spiky mountain surrounded by strong miasma and hungry demons. No, those demons were fleeing the mountain. Running and soring as if they hadn’t seen daylight in months.

Jaken stood onto his feet and stared at the dark mountain with awe. “So-so much miasma,” he said. “How could such a potent thing have been hidden from us?”

The imp changed his focus. Now he was staring at the back of his master. The cold, stiff back that emanated anger and hatred . . . with the hint of sadness. _What happened in my absence?_ Jaken thought. _What causes Lord Sesshomaru to be so . . . so . . . “_ Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan to do now?”

Sesshomaru looked up towards the tip of the spiky mountain . . . remembering her words: “Good luck, my lord.” They whispered in his ears like wind; constantly and softly. Why did those words sadden him? They filled him with encouragement, yet they saddened him. Would they be her last words?

“Let’s go, Jaken,” said the dog demon as he took off to the sky. Jaken ran as fast as he could to catch up to the dog demon. As he inched closer to the edge of the cliff, he leaped as high as he could and grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru’s fur pelt.

. . .

“AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!” yelped Kikyo as Naraku stabbed through her clay flesh with his unbelievably long, thick, sharp fingers. After bringing down the barrier and after finally confronting Naraku, this is how she was repaid: with three fingers through her chest.

Naraku quickly extracted his hand from her chest, causing the already dead priestess to fall off the edge of a cliff and into a river flow of miasma. He laughed. “Now you see, Kikyo. You claimed yourself to be invincible to me. Look where that’s led you: into your demise.”

“All of this to kill an already dead woman?”

Naraku slowly turned his head. A slight smirk formed on his evil face. “So you’ve come, Sesshomaru.”

The dog demon placed his palm on his sword’s handle as he took a step forward. “Back away, Jaken,” he commanded. The little imp nodded and did as he was told.

“Sesshomaru,” began Naraku. “Are you that fond of me? So fond that you would go through all this to hunt me down?”

Jaken sprinted in front of his master. As he frantically waved his staff, he yelled, “You fool! Why would Lord Sesshomaru ever – “

“I said back away, Jaken!” Sesshomaru interrupted, harshly. The little demon gulped, cringed, and backed away. As he did, the dog demon removed Tokijin from his belt. “You will die right where you stand, Naraku.”

“Is that so?”

Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate. He quickly released a large Dragon Strike. Nonetheless, the strong blast never made contact with Naraku’s newly formed body. Instead, it was blocked by an appearing barrier around the evil demon. And instead of the ball of demonic energy dispersing, it was absorbed by the barrier.

“Sesshomaru,” he began. “I’m going to send your blast right back at you.” And he did. The blast of energy that was absorbed revealed itself. Immediately, it was thrown back towards its master.

The dog demon leapt to the side, dodging the reversed attack. As soon as the blast hit the rocky floor, brown dust and rocks congested the atmosphere. Through the thick dust, Sesshomaru could see Naraku slipping away. _He’s escaping,_ he thought. _He merely used me to test out his new body and abilities. I won’t let him get away with that._ He began to sprint into the fog.

“Lord Sesshomaru, wait!” yelled Jaken from behind a large rock. But it was too late. He disappeared into the dust.

So he ran. The dog demon ran until he broke through the brown air. That’s when he came to a sudden stop. His eyes widened. _Impossible_ , he thought. _Impossible._

Up ahead near the edge of the cliff was the smiling Naraku. No barrier surrounded him. However, tightly gripped in his long, thick, skinned fingers . . . was Rene.


	47. Songs of Parting

Songs of Parting

 _No_ , he thought. _No. No. How did he_ . . . _Rene._

Sesshomaru stood about twenty feet away from Naraku and his captive with wide eyes. How? How? How? How? That’s all that came to mind. How did Naraku find her?

“Sesshomaru,” spoke Naraku. The dog demon’s face scrunched up with anger. His eyes burned with fury. “Why do you look so cross? You didn’t expect me to give up on my little prize did you?” His light tan fingers squeezed tighter around Rene, which caused her to yelp with pain. Blood constantly dripped to the rocky floor. Her dangling left arm twitched with agony. Her wounds had never been so deep.

“Se . . . shom . . . aru,” she choked out.

Naraku merely laughed. “How pathetic. Here I grant your request in seeing your lord, and all you can say is his name. What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru? Come and rescue your former lover.”

The dog demon gripped his sword with unbelievable force. What should he do? What _could_ he do? What? What?!

“Really? Is this girl’s life worth more to you than my head?” asked Naraku. The dog demon narrowed his firing eyes. The evil demon smirked at the action. “Tell me, do you have any idea what lies at the bottom of this cliff?” Sesshomaru expectedly said nothing. He simply glowered at his enemy. Naraku raised his free hand. As it transformed into long, sharp, spear–like tentacles, he said, “I guess we’ll find out. But before that happens-“ his tentacles quickly stabbed Rene’s shoulder and the area close to her heart – “I’ll be taking the jewel shard back.”

Something in Sesshomaru snapped. The pain and agony that plastered Rene’s face caused him to lash out and lunge forward.

Everything was in slow motion. As the dog demon sprinted, Naraku laughed. As Naraku laughed, Rene gagged yet smiled. As Naraku’s smile faded, she said, “If that’s all you wanted . . . you should have . . . just asked.” With the last of her strength, she yanked out the tentacle in her shoulder along with the jewel. When she touched the shard, it immediately purified. Naraku reacted quickly, not wanting to be purified along with it. He extracted the tentacles from her body and threw Rene over the cliff along with the jewel, causing Sesshomaru to switch targets. And as Naraku began to escape into the sky, Sesshomaru dived onto the ground near the edge of the cliff. He then released his green whip. It raced down towards Rene and tightly wrapped itself around her wrist, stopping her quick fall.

Everything was at normal speed now. The cruel Naraku had escaped, leaving Sesshomaru and Rene in a crisis.

Now it was clear to the two in terms of what lied beneath them. At the bottom of the cliff was a river of miasma. The dog demon needed to act quickly. He moved himself onto his knees and began to pull Rene up with his green whip. The yanking and tugging made the whip dig deeper and deeper into her wrist. Blood began to trickle down her arm. Yet slowly but surely, Rene inched closer to Sesshomaru.

Heavy pants seeped from Rene’s lips. The toxic fumes along with her wounds made it harder and harder for her to breathe. She wheezed and coughed, trying to say something.

“D . . .ons,” she tried.

Sesshomaru didn’t understand. He just continued to pull Rene closer and closer to him. Finally, she was close enough for the dog demon to pull her to safety. As he retracted his green whip, he quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. Nevertheless, in a low whimper, Rene weakly spoke, “Too . . . late.”

“Hn?” Sesshomaru said with confusion. What’s too late?

“The . . . demons . . . they got me.”

Suddenly, Sesshomaru could feel Rene being yanked down due to the fact that he was being tugged as well. When he looked over the cliff to see what was causing it, he saw a team of demons. Each one was wrapped around Rene’s legs and waste, trying to take her down into the river of miasma.

 _Damn_ , thought Sesshomaru. _Naraku must have sent them here_.

Sesshomaru began to pull harder. As he did, so did the demons. The two fought for one. Two played tug of war, and Rene was their rope. Slowly, Sesshomaru was being pulled along with Rene. Oh, what he would give for two arms.

“Just let go, Sesshomaru,” she suddenly said.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Was she crazy? Did she know what she was saying? Did she actually think Sesshomaru would release her after all they’ve been through? Why would he let her plunge to her death? Thinking this only made him grip her wrist even tighter. He wasn’t going to lose her . . . not again. Didn’t she know that?

“I . . . I’m sorry,” she continued. Her eyes were overflowing dams. Water spewed out like juice from an orange. She began to speak through hard sobs. “I only . . . cause trouble for you . . . yet you let me stay by your side. And here you are now . . . trying to save me. Thank you.”

“Stop it,” Sesshomaru hissed.

“I’m glad to have met you.”

“Stop it!”

“I’ve enjoyed . . . every single moment-“

“Stop!”

“-with you.”

“Silence! Not another word.”

A weak grin formed on Rene’s face. In the tenderest tone he had ever heard, she spoke, “I love you.”

Sesshomaru slightly jumped with surprise. ‘I love you?’ Did he really hear it? ‘I love you.’ Is that what he heard come out of a _mortal’s_ mouth? Why . . . why would she say such a thing, especially to a demon? Didn’t she know that Sesshomaru hated humans? Didn’t she know he only let her travel with him because . . . because . . . Why? What did she see in that demon? What did she see that did not make her run even when attacked? What did she see in him to make her say those words? Are these the questions his father asked when he met InuYasha’s mother?

The demons wrapped around Rene started to yank and tug her down, harder and harder. A small groan of pain escaped Rene’s lips. If the demons continued, she, along with Sesshomaru, would end up dead. Sesshomaru didn’t care. He just continued to grip her wrist, holding on to her for as long as possible. Still, Rene didn’t approve.

“Good-bye,” she whispered. Rene allowed her whole body to go limp. This made it easier for the demons to pull her down while making it more difficult for the dog demon to pull her up.

Sesshomaru’s face scrunched up. “No.” Rene’s hand began to slip out of Sesshomaru’s. The blood on her wrist helped assist the suicide. The dog demon tried to grip her even tighter, but she continued to slip, and slip, and slip until . . . _“NO!”_

Everything was in slow motion yet again. Rene had willingly let go of the man who _wanted_ to save her. She willingly let go of her own life. And for what? To save his?

The demons quickly began to drag her down, moving her further and further away from her love. As she fell, the demons began to disperse. That’s when the dog demon took his chance. He released his green whip, trying to catch her. Nonetheless, a demon blocked the attempt with its own body and flew away. By the time the demon was out of sight, so was Rene.

Sesshomaru glared at the raging river of miasma with an open mouth and wide eyes. On the outside he merely looked surprised, but on the inside, he was panicking. Rene, a human, had just fallen into an acid river. There was no possibility to her survival. None. Zero. Zilch. Zip. However, even though that thought screamed in his head, he leapt off the cliff to follow her.

. . .

The dog demon landed swiftly and safely on a rock in the middle of the river. Immediately, he began to quickly scan the area, looking for any sign that Rene was still alive. When he saw nothing, Sesshomaru began to move down the river. It didn’t take long before he spotted a torn off piece of silk from Rene’s skirt snagged in between rocks. With posthaste, he began to jump towards it. As he did, he saw one of Naraku’s insects flying off with something. Something that resembled a jewel, but that was the least of his concerns.

Finally, the dog demon snagged the silk from between the rocks. He began to analyze it with his eyes and nose. When he confirmed that it indeed belonged to Rene, he continued to move down river. Soon, in the distance, he could make out a figure with long, jet-black hair. It was Rene hanging on for dear life on the side of the river. The tide was desperately trying to push her under.

Sesshomaru quickly ran over to Rene. Without the slightest thought, he yanked and dragged her out of the miasma and onto the depressing, rocky floor. As he did this, he noticed a larger amount of blood trailing her. Her skin from the stomach down was burning, peeling, and disintegrating. The river had literally begun to eat away her flesh. The dog started to grind his teeth. If Sesshomaru was a normal creature, he would have gagged at the sight.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

As he listened to her faint heartbeats, he held her tightly in his arm.

 _She’s dying,_ he thought. _She’s dying._ Sesshomaru looked to the sword that could save a hundred lives. It said nothing. It didn’t even shake. That scared the dog demon even more. _I cannot save her? Why?!_

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Rene’s eyes started to open, but they stopped just before the lids were halfway. Pain swarmed throughout her being. Everything was numb and burning. So numb that she couldn’t even move. She couldn’t even feel herself in Sesshomaru’s arm. The only limb she could move was the arm that used to contain a fragment of the shikon jewel shard. And it twitched, and twitched, and twitched.

Sesshomaru noticed her slightly agape eyes. “Rene,” he spoke with a normal tone, successfully bottling up his true emotions.

A weak, small grin formed on her face. Oh, how it soothed her to hear _that_ voice on her death bed. _He came,_ she thought. _He still came._

Rene’s mobile hand began to move. It slipped itself into her belt, retrieving something. When it was extracted, so was a flute. This surprised the dog demon. How, even when she was under Yoy’s control, was she able to keep that flute so close to her?

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

“Lord Sesshomaru!” suddenly screamed a loud voice. It was coming from behind Sesshomaru. “I’ve finally caught up with yo-“ He stopped. Jaken could see Rene’s bloody face and body in the arm of his master. The terrible sight began to make him feel ill. He had never seen such a disgusting sight of dissolving flesh. “Rene,” he whispered.

_Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Her eyes closed as she relaxed the instrument on her hole-gaping stomach. The miasma was fully consuming all of her being. It was sending her body into fleshy particles, starting from the feet and moving up. She began to disperse.

_Thump . . ._

Watching the mortal disintegrate in front of his eyes was unbearable, but what could he do? Nothing. Sesshomaru could do nothing, but listen to the last sounds of a human heartbeat. So he listened and watched. He watched Rene’s face lose its color. He watched her lips go pale. Her lips . . . The thought had crossed his mind earlier, yet he chose not to react to it. This time it was different.

. . .

Slowly, Sesshomaru began to lower his head. His face inched closer to hers. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Why now, at a critical moment such as this, would he try now? Just as his lips began to press to hers . . . she faded away. The miasma had fully consumed her being. Leaving nothing but an instrument and memories of her behind.

Sesshomaru stared at the flute that was left behind. He stared and glared at it till the entire amount of miasma from Rene’s body disappeared, and there was a boat load of miasma compacted into that one, small body. Once it was all gone, the dog demon picked up the flute, stood, and stared at it even more.

“Lord . . . Sesshomaru?” Jaken was worried for his lord. This was new to him. He had never seen Sesshomaru act that way towards a mortal.

“We’re going, Jaken,” suddenly said the dog demon. His voice was more harsh and strict.

“But . . . Ren-“

“I SAID WE’RE GOING!”

Jaken jumped. Never, in all the years he’s known him, has Sesshomaru ever fluctuated his voice to such a tone.

The little imp cringed and nodded. “Yes, me lord.”

The two began to advance, not knowing what the next step was. But did they need to know?

Fire raged in Sesshomaru’s eyes. It wasn’t until she was gone that he realized how much he grew so attached to that mortal. So he kept walking, covered in Rene’s blood. The flute still gripped tightly in his hand. He didn’t care how or where he was going. He didn’t care about those future obstacles. He just cared that Rene’s killer was still lurking in the deep, dark shadows of the world.


	48. Hatred

Hatred

(Back to the present)

The room was dead. Completely silent. Completely shocked. There was only one whisper of sound: the soft sobs that escaped from underneath Kagome’s cupped hands. InuYasha noticed the saddened girl.

“Kagome,” he said in a soft tone. If he wasn’t bruised and banged up, he would have placed a hand on her back to comfort her. “You . . . you shouldn’t cry. Totosai told us from the start that she wasn’t gonna make it.”

“InuYasha,” spoke Shippou in a soft whisper.

Kagome took her hands from her eyes and moved them down to her mouth and nose. Everyone could see the crystal tears running down her cheeks. Her words were muffled. “I know,” she croaked. Her sobs were growing harder with every word. “I know . . . but still . . . It’s just . . . It’s cruel. It’s too cruel. Naraku . . . now what provoked him to do that? What provoked him to mess with Rene? What did she do to make him end her life? No one should ever suffer the way she did! And Sesshomaru . . .” Everyone’s eyes were taken from Kagome and planted onto the ground. “All this time . . . I saw him as a vicious, cruel, heartless demon. But now . . .  I’ve never seen him . . . care so much for one girl before. Still, all of it . . . all of it . . . was taken from him.”

“Naraku is truly despicable,” spat Sango with a hint of venom. “He shouldn’t be able to breathe. It’s cruel . . . taking the life of a loved one.” Water dripped from her eyes.

Miroku lightly touched her shoulder. “Sango,” he spoke softly. “You’re thinking about Kohaku aren’t you?”

InuYasha slowly nodded, thinking about Kikyo. “You don’t have to tell us twice, Sango. Don’t worry. We’ll get him . . . eventually.”

Kagome’s hard sobs began to die down. Though her eyes were flashing red, her tears began to dry. “It’s sickening . . . just thinking about it,” she said. Everyone but Totosai nodded.

The old forger observed everyone in detail. Their faces began to twist. Their fists began to clinch. Their eyes began to burn brighter with hatred. Everyone in that room (besides the forger) was somehow affected by Naraku. So why did it infuriate them even more to see a girl who was a mystery to them – a complete stranger to them - die?

“You all hate him, don’t you,” he asked.

The dog demon quickly pushed himself off his back. “Of course we do!” InuYasha shouted. “He’s done nothing but use and take from others in his lifetime.”

Totosai merely gazed into InuYasha’s angry eyes. For a while, he said nothing. For a while, everyone waited . . . and waited . . . and waited . . . until . . .

“Why do you ask?” suddenly asked the monk.

Without hesitation, Totosai responded, “It was anger, pride, and hatred that caused Sesshomaru to hunt down Naraku. And it was anger, pride, and hatred that killed Rene.” The forger turned towards InuYasha, who was holding himself up with his elbows. “Tell me, InuYasha. When Tokijin snapped in two, did something come out of its fangs?”

A shocked expression formed on the half breed’s face. _Was something supposed to come out?_ he thought. After seeing Totosai’s serious expression, he thought a little harder. Soon, the memory of his older brother’s sword breaking in two surfaced. _Let’s see. After his sword broke . . . I fell to the floor. I was about to pass out, but then I saw something shoot out of the broken fang. What was it? What was it? It was . . . Oh, right!_ “Three black pearls.”

“I see.”

Everyone stared at the forger.

 _Three black pearls,_ thought Miroku. _Three black pearls._ Suddenly, he gasped. “You don’t mean . . .”

Totosai nodded.

Shippou was confused. “What? What does he mean?”

“Don’t you remember?” Totosai continued. “Those three pearls resembled the hatred and unforgiveness from Rene’s heart that was placed into the sword so long ago.”

InuYasha nodded. “Yeah. But after the black pearls shot up from the sword, they shattered and disappeared. And I remember. Sesshomaru just watched as they vanished. When they did, he said, ‘Now you can rest with innocence. No burden of hate will plaster your heart. So go play your flute in the netherworld.’ Or something like that.” He paused. “Now it makes sense. He was talking about Rene when he said that.”

Totosai nodded. “Like I said, you breaking that sword freed him from the demonic hatred of others, but now he has his own demons to face.”

Everyone clinched their fists.

InuYasha’s face fell. “So that’s it then?”

Totosai reached out his hand and gently pushed the orb closer to InuYasha and Kagome. They stared at it blankly. But as they continued to gaze into the orb, more colors swirled inside it.

“Who ever said the story was over?”

 


	49. Unexpected Meetings

Unexpected Meetings

(Back to the past)

He hadn’t spoken for weeks – three to be exact. Not to Jaken. Not to Ah-Un. Not even to insolent demons that insulted and attacked him because of the fowl stench of human on him. No words dared seep through his fair lips. The only thing that spoke for him was the emotional aura that illuminated from his body: sadness, anger, hatred.

“Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed?” Jaken would ask. Sesshomaru would merely keep his eyes on the road ahead as he walked. “Any signs of Naraku?” Nothing. “Why won’t you talk to me, me Lord?” Nothing. Soon, the little imp surrendered his words as well. The two just traveled in silence as they tried to find any clues of Naraku’s whereabouts.

One day during their travels, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un came to a region of tall, bright sunflowers. They stood high and trailed far like fields of corn. Nonetheless, the demons thought nothing of it. They merely walked along the dirt road that split the beautiful sight.

A soft zephyr shook the flowers, causing them to dance and wobble. It then fluttered into the dog demon’s keen nostrils.

 _This scent,_ he thought. _The smell of humans. A lot of them. There must be a village close by._

Suddenly, the wind began to rage. It screamed and blew, making the beds of sunflowers resemble ocean waves. Large, gray, ominous clouds quickly gathered in the sky. A quick bolt of lightning followed after it. And there, in front of the three demons, stood a three eyed cow. Totosai, with is long, heavy hammer, was sitting Indian style on its back.

“What’s making all that racket?!” asked the old forger with irritation. “A damn ringing noise is constantly fluttering in my brain. I can barely hear myself think.” His eyes moved down to Sesshomaru’s belt. One of his swords was slightly shaking. “Is it you, Tenseiga?” He analyzed it a little longer. “Knock it off!”

“To-Totosai?!” yelled Jaken with surprise. Now he could finally talk to someone. “Why are you here?!”

The forger’s eyes grew narrow. He placed his hands on his ears and screamed, “Because, Sesshomaru won’t silence that damn sword of his!”

“Huh?” Jaken cupped his ears. “I don’t hear anything.”

Totosai ignored the imp. “Sesshomaru! Make it stop! You know your sword has been shaking and screaming for weeks now. Why are you neglecting its needs?! Why are you allowing Tenseiga to cry?! MAKE IT STOP.”

Jaken had no clue as to what the forger was babbling about, but Sesshomaru did. Ever since Rene’s death, his sword had been shaking and sending high pitched cries into his ears. Though it was irritating, he let it continue. He didn’t know how to stop it.

Totosai removed his hands from his ears. He then placed them in the sleeves of his kimono. Everything grew serious. “Tenseiga told me what happened. How that girl died.” Sesshomaru’s eyes slanted as his frown grew deeper. “It told me how you saved her life once, but ever since she died, it’s been crying for your loss.”

“What are you going on about?” asked the dog demon.

Totosai released a long, exaggerated sigh. “Honestly. You’re denser than oil.”

“WHAT!” suddenly screamed Jaken. He frantically waved his staff. “HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD?”

“Quiet, you noisy toad.”

“TOAD?! WHY YO-

“Silence, Jaken!” hissed Sesshomaru.

The little, green imp was shaken. Out of fear, he nodded. “Y-Yes, lord Sesshomaru.” Jaken lowered his head.  _At least he finally spoke to me,_ he thought.

“Humph. Anyway,” the forger continued. “Tenseiga has its limitations, Sesshomaru. Whether it’s a reincarnation or a shikon jewel shard, it can only bring a person’s life back once. You had no knowledge of this, so your sword cries. It screams out because you’ve fallen back into a deeper darkness of hatred.”

The dog demon began to growl as his hand slapped onto Tokijin’s handle. Totosai didn’t flinch. “You are growing rather annoying.”

“Because I speak the truth?”

Sesshomaru said nothing.

“Tell me. Do you hate that Naraku more than you hate humans?”

Nothing.

“Do you still hate humans?

Nothing.

“I thought so. I didn’t think a mere girl could have such an effect on you.” Totosai threw his hammer over his shoulder with little effort. “I’ll tell you this once. To stop Tenseiga’s cries, you’ll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save.”

Without warning, a quick flash of lightning struck, and the old forger was gone, along with the ominous clouds.

“Save a life?” the dog demon mimicked while gazing into the now blue sky. The thought of Rene crept into his mind. “Impossible.”

Jaken gazed at his master’s back. “Will you listen to Totosai, me Lord?” he asked. “Will you save another life?”

Sesshomaru took his eyes from the sky. He began to walk along the dirt path like nothing was said. Like nothing happened.  Jaken understood. He knew his lord would speak no words. He knew he would pretend that moment never occurred. So he followed, along with Ah and Un.

As the three inched closer to the nearby village, Sesshomaru suddenly made yet another stop.

“What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?” asked the imp.

Sesshomaru scanned the area and perked up his ears. To the left of him, he could hear rustling in the flowers. The noise wasn’t caused from the wind either. The sound was much harsher and rough. And . . .

The dog demon sniffed the air. His eyes grew wider. _This smell,_ he thought. He turned to face the noise. _Human . . . but also . . ._

_Crack! Crack! Snap! Thump! Thud!_

Four innocent sunflowers snapped from their stems and crashed to the floor. Following after them were many oranges and a small girl.  All three landed right smack dab in front of the dog demon’s feet.

“Uhhaahhhowww,” whined the human girl as she brought herself onto her hands and knees. Her hand slowly swooped to her aching nose. “Ooowwww.”

After analyzing her hand – making sure there was no blood to be found – she began to crawl along the dirt road, collecting her scattered oranges. Once she had one grasped in her palm, she pulled up the front end of her violet kimono and used it as a basket. One by one, she reached out and plucked the orange fruit from the ground. And one by one, she threw them into her small, clothed basket. Before standing onto her bare feet, she scanned the area until she spotted more oranges scattered behind her. Not noticing the demons standing in front of her, she began to collect her remaining fruit.

The oranges in her kimono piled and piled – one would think she carried a child, though she herself was one. As she tightly held her kimono, not wanting to scatter them once again after her hard work to gather them back up, she reached for the last orange in her sight. The orange that had rolled itself alongside a foot. Someone’s foot. That’s when she realized that there was a figure hovering over her.

The little girl’s hand froze. A short gasp escaped her small, pink lips. Slowly, her head tilted up. She scanned the stranger’s body - his white kimono, his rock solid armor, his two swords, and his severed arm – until her innocent, dark brown eyes reached his beautiful, fair yet saddened face. The stranger’s solid, cold, golden eyes burned into her gaze. Without thinking, the human girl quickly removed the orange from underneath the demon while still peering into his eyes. She then quickly shot herself onto her feet and back peddled till she was two arm’s length away from him.

For a minute, the two strangers stared at one another, wondering who each other were. But it was Jaken who broke the glare.

“Human!” he screamed.

The little girl changed her focused to the green imp. “Huh?”

“Make way! You are blocking the path of my Lord!”

The girl blinked out of confusion. It took her a minute to process what the little imp was talking about. But once she understood, her eyes darted back towards the tall figure in front of her while another gasp escaped. With sweet innocence, she tightly gripped the orange in her hand and placed it on her chest. Immediately, her eyes began to dart everywhere. She had just realized that she was surrounded by sunflowers on both sides of her, and that she _was_ blocking the narrow road.

“Well?!” said Jaken. “Are you going to move or not?!”

She didn’t move. Instead, she folded her body in half – far enough so the frit wouldn’t fall out of her kimono - as if to apologize. Then she quickly unfolded and went down again.

Sesshomaru merely looked down upon the apologetic human. No sympathy towards her. Only curiosity.

The little girl finally stood up tall. A sad, embarrassed demeanor still plastered her cute face. Immediately – without thinking – she began to wipe the orange on her raggedy, torn kimono. And as another form of apology, she stretched that orange towards the dog demon.

Her eyes burned into his. She eagerly urged him to accept the fruit, but he simply stared as though she were crazy. As he did so, he analyzed her bruised appearance. Did she obtain those cuts from her fall? Or is it possible that she received them from the villagers? Could it be from another cause? Whatever the case, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but remember the similar look Rene had when he first saw her.

“Umm!” the girl grunted as she jerked the orange.

Sesshomaru ignored her and moved his stare towards the partly clouded sky.

“Uh.” The girl lowered the orange along with her head.

“Serves you right!” yelled Jaken. “My lord would never accept an apologetic offering from the likes of you!” The human lowered her head even further. Tears began to form. “Now move! You’ve wasted enough of our time!”

A soft sob escaped her small lips. Tears quickly loomed and streamed down her cheeks. The demons didn’t care. The girl standing in front of them was just another sensitive human. Nothing more.

Sesshomaru continued to gaze into the sky, waiting for the girl to leave. But she wouldn’t. After a while, he could still hear her low sobs - this surprised Jaken. Since when was his lord so patient? Normally, he would have killed or forcefully removed an obstacle by now – and cries. Suddenly, an extra sound was added. The dog demon began to pick up small footsteps. They grew slightly louder and louder until . . . something rough and round brushed against Sesshomaru’s hand. As he looked down, he could see something being placed into his palm. A fruit.

Once the little girl knew the orange was secure in his hand, she backed away. Though the sobs had stopped, tears still flowed down her cut cheeks. Without any warning, a shy, embarrassed, apologetic smile rose. (Sesshomaru noticed a missing tooth). Again, the human apologized with a bow before scurrying back into the sunflowers.

“That was a strange girl,” said Jaken who turned to face the back of his Lord. As he did so, he noticed that the dog demon was staring at the orange in his hand. “Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“We’re going,” he suddenly said.

“Uh, r-right. Yes, my lord.”

Sesshomaru began to walk on the cleared road. Jaken and Ah-Un followed.

 _How strange_ , he thought. _That girl . . ._ _She carried a scent similar to Rene’s. It’s completely different, yet similar._

As the dog demon continued on the narrow path, thinking about the young mortal, he lightly stuffed the orange in his kimono sleeve. _Impossible,_ was his last thought.


	50. Passing By

Passing By

It took about twenty minutes before the demons reached the end of the long beds of sunflowers. Relief flew over each of them; the girly, flower smell that penetrated their noses had begun to dissipate. Now, they were standing near the edge of a steep hill. Down below was a decent sized village. Sesshomaru looked down towards the peaceful civilization.

 _Humph,_ he thought. _So, I was right._

Jaken walked out in front of his master to get a better view. “Oh,” he began. “A village. How convenient.” The imp looked up towards his master. A thought had crossed his mind. “Lord Sesshomaru, do you think that girl lives in that village down there?”

The dog demon expectantly said nothing. Without an expression of acknowledgement, he began to proceed down the hill, trampling over his little green servant. As Sesshomaru walked further down the dirt hill, Jaken stayed on the ground. Ah-Un merely stared at the abused demon.

When Sesshomaru was a good distance away, Jaken rolled onto his stomach and jumped onto his feet. He began to pat away the dry dirt on his brown kimono. After, he grabbed Ah-Un’s lasso and strolled after his master – keeping a safe distance of course.

 _Oh,_ he thought. _Why is Lord Sesshomaru so angry? I merely asked a question._ Jaken sighed. He lowered his head. _Ever since Rene’s death, he’s been so cold to me – or at least colder than normal. Oh, me Lord, I want the old you back._ He thought for a second. _No. I wish we never met Rene._

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru’s pained back. His tall, prideful posture somewhat depleted. He was depression walking.

The imp thought for a second. “What am I saying?” he mumbled.

. . .

Sesshomaru took one step, entering the alien village. (Jaken and Ah-Un were still walking down the hill, maintaining their distance). As he continued to stroll passed small, wooden huts, he soon wondered into the center of the village circle – he was in plain view for all to see.

At first, they merely stared. The villagers did. A new face was passing by without a courtesy of acknowledging anything: nothing moving, nothing still, and nothing spoken. When Sesshomaru walked passed a group of children playing in one of the alleys, the children became attentive.

“Look,” one said. “He’s so handsome.”

“Check out his armor,” said another.

“Is he royalty?”

“I’m not sure, but he must be freakin’ rich!”

“Look at his hair . . .”

The children stopped. Their giggles turned to silence. Their smiles turned to frowns. Their eye’s widened.

As they examined the stranger’s silky hair, they realized: how can such a young, handsome man have pure white hair? It’s inhuman. It’s inhuman! Inhuman! The only way a young man could have that color was if . . .

One of the taller children pushed one of the smaller kids out of the alley. As he did, he commanded, “Go see if he’s a demon.”

The little, frightened child swung his head as if to decline. “B-But what if . . .”

“Go!” everyone said in unison.

The little child jumped. He was scared of the possibility of the stranger being a blood-thirsty monster, yet he did as he was told. Slowly, he turned around and began to tip-toe towards the stranger. As he inched closer and closer, a slight breeze crossed through. It was soft, but it was strong enough to expose the demon’s pointed ears. Immediately after seeing the unnatural, the small child twisted his body towards the other children and sprinted. Even when he passed his peers, he continued to run.

“A DEMON! A DEMON!” he screamed.

Frightened expressions plastered each child’s face. At the same time, they took off sprinting, each going in a different direction yelling a unique phrase:

 “A demon! A demon!”

“Mama! Papa! It’s a monster!”

“Save us from the white-haired beast!”

“Demon! He’s here for the demon girl!”

“The demon girl lured him here! Run!”

The unawared villagers’ ears perked up, along with Sesshomaru’s. When the villagers saw the stranger and heard the children’s’ screams, they began to scramble. Some yanked their kin by the arm and ran into their homes. Others dropped their materials and ran away to safety.

Throughout all the mayhem, Sesshomaru merely walked. Merely passed by like the wind. He didn’t care about the labels: monster, demon. He didn’t care about them running into their small homes. The only thing that caught his attention was one of the children’s screams: “Demon! He’s here for the demon girl!”

By the time the streets were empty, Jaken was off the hill and in the middle of the village circle. Sesshomaru was way ahead of him, crossing a wooden bridge.

“Oh,” huffed the imp. “I need to catch up to him.” Jaken quickened his pace, still maintaining a safe distance.

By the time Sesshomaru had crossed the narrow bridge, Jaken was eight feet behind him. Quick breaths seeped through his mouth. The dog demon paid no attention to it, because his attention flew elsewhere.

Across the bridge was yet another hill. Though it was steeper, it was smaller. No bigger than the height of the villagers’ huts. And instead of it being plastered with dirt, it was dressed with low, green grass. Beautiful through the human eyes. And instead of it being empty, it was being occupied with five grown men, crowded around each other. Someone little was curled up on the ground in the middle of them. Oranges where scattered everywhere.

Curious, Sesshomaru stopped to observe. Jaken mimicked his leader. The men’s movement and actions were fast and rough. The two demons could not make out what they were doing. But the longer the dog demon observed, the quicker he understood that the men were kicking and beating someone. The more he watched, the more hatred for humans began to surface.

“You little thief!” screamed one of the men. “You’re the cause of our village’s lack of food!” He brought down a wooden stick on the figures arm.

“Wench!” yelled another angered man. He kicked the figure in the face . . . hard.

Sesshomaru began to grind his teeth. The men’s’ abusive actions filled him with fire, though he could not identify the reason why. Normally, he wouldn’t give a damn about human affairs. So why now?

The angered dog demon began to take long strides. “Let’s go, Jaken,” he commanded. He didn’t want to see any more of the abuse.

“Huh, yes, me lord,” responded the imp. But before he could even take a step, Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped again. His fiery, narrow eyes burned into the men’s backs.

“You bitch! You demon girl! Taking our fruits without permission! Why did we even bother taking a girl like you in?! We should have left you to die in that infested forest. Let the demons nibble on your damn flesh!” said one of the men. That’s what Sesshomaru heard.

Sesshomaru caught a small whiff of blood. A familiar scent. Immediately, the dog demon knew who the figure in the middle was. He knew who the demon girl was. Sesshomaru swerved, striding towards the group of men.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” screamed Jaken. “Where are you going?” He was ignored.

One of the men picked up an orange closest to him. He turned towards the girl in the middle, cocked his hand back, and chucked it at her face. Its round shape flattened. Juice squirted out and flew into her eyes. A small yelp was heard. The little girl tightly shut her eyes while flinging her hands to her head, trying to protect herself. She began to weep.

Another one of the five men thought she was faking it. “We’re not going to fall for that!” He repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. The girl curled up into a ball to reduce the pain. “You weren’t crying when you were with those demons. This pain should be nothing to you!”

All five abusers kicked and bashed the girl’s small, fragile body: a foot to the stomach, a stick to the eye, a fist to the face. With each action, the little girl wept more and more tears. At the same time, her tears began to wash away the stinging juice in her eyes. Soon, the burning feeling dissipated. She was able to lift her lids halfway. As soon as she did, she froze.

The girl slowly took her hands from her head. She began to tremble, but it wasn’t with fear. The abusers noticed this.

“Look at her,” said the man with the stick. “She’s trembling with fear.”

The man standing in front of the little girl lifted his leg and stomped his foot down on her cheek. He began to twist it mercilessly. “Come on,” he began. “Why’d you stop screaming? Give us a little yelp. Huh?”

Suddenly, the man realized: the little girl was paying no attention to him. Instead, she stared passed his leg . . . looking at something . . . or someone. He noticed as her large eyes began to widen. While the others continued to beat on the little girl, that one man slowly began to turn his head.

 _What is this little brat staring at?_ he thought. His question was soon answered.

As soon as that man had his head completely turned, he was face to face with a stranger. At first, the man merely saw an alien face. But as he analyzed his white hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears, he jumped back and fell to the floor.

“A . . . a . . . a . . .”

The other abusers saw their comrade on the floor. Wandering what was going on, they stopped attacking the little girl.

“What’s the matter with you?” asked the man who chucked the orange.

With a trembling finger, the man with the stick pointed to the white-haired stranger. Everyone turned their heads. Almost immediately, everyone, except the surprised girl, flinched and took a step back.

“A . . . a . . . a DEMON!” the man on the ground screamed as he shot onto his feet to run away. The coward who chucked the orange followed him along with another. The other two men backed away from the girl, keeping their distance. The white-haired demon merely glowered at the two.

Slowly, the injured girl pushed herself up, hiking her legs behind her bottom. With a lagging eye-lid, she glanced up towards the familiar demon. However, his cold glare forced her head to look down.

Sesshomaru took note of this. _She’s afraid of me,_ he thought.

He took a step forward. Then another. And another, until he was close enough to kneel in front of the little girl. Patiently, he waited. He stared at the girl’s lowered head, waiting for it to rise.

“I knew it,” said one of the two men. “I knew a demon would come back for the demon girl.”

 Sesshomaru shot the man an evil glare. The men jumped. As they slowly backed away, they quickly turned to run with their tails between their legs.

The dog demon watched as the cowards ran, screeching like hooligans. When he turned back to the little girl, she was bowing. Sesshomaru analyzed her small fragile body. Her bruises blackened. Her cuts bled. After doing so, Sesshomaru reached into his kimono and extracted an orange. He then stretched his hand under the girl’s face so she could see it. When she saw it, she raised her head to stare at the demon. She looked back down towards the orange and sat up straight. She then brought her hands together to form a bowl. Softly, Sesshomaru placed the fruit in the center of it. The little girl stared at the fruit with surprise. When she looked up, the demon was walking away.

 _That man_ , she thought. _He’s different. He’s not like the other demons._

The little girl quickly sprung to her feet. Not wanting to be left alone, she tried to chase after him.

“Wait!” she yelled. “Wait, please! Take me with you!” As soon as those words reached Sesshomaru’s ears, he remembered. He remembered Rene and how words similar to the girl’s were the beginning of her end. He should have left her in a human village. If he would have done that, she would still be alive.

Sesshomaru immediately twisted his body around. Without hesitation, he released his poisonous whip. To stop the girl, he began to lash at her feet. Small cuts began to form. The girl let out a small yelp and fell to the ground. Her shaking eyes stared at the demon with surprise. Soon, she began to cry. Had she thought too soon?

Sesshomaru could ignore anything from insults to loud explosions . . . but this girl’s familiar tears . . . its salty smell . . . It was hard for him to ignore.  So he did the only thing he knew how; he turned and walked away.


	51. Wolves

Wolves

“NOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOHO! PLEASE!”

The little girl screamed and screamed. Two men were on both sides of her holding an arm – the two men that stayed to see the interaction between human and demon. They pulled and tugged on her like she was a doll, leading her into the demon infested forest. The girl kicked. She tried to force all her body weight down by falling to her knees, desperately trying to slow them down, but it merely led them to drag her.

“Please!” she tried again, this time with a small, begging tone. “Don’t do this.”

The men continued to lug the girl, ignoring her pleas. Finally, they came to a stop.

“Here is fine,” said the man on the left arm. He moved in front of the girl’s small body and clasped her neck with both hands – this was a cue for the man on the right to release her. With little effort, he lifted her up and slammed her against a tree, pinning her down with nowhere to escape.

The little girl slowly placed both of her hands on the man’s hairy arms as she choked out, “Pl . . . ease . . . just . . . hughg . . . let . . . me go . . . “

“Now, why should we do that?” he asked with a mocking tone. “You’ve summoned a demon to plague our village, and you’ve lived with them before haven’t you? That white-haired beast is proof.”

The girl furiously shook her head. “I . . . I’ve neve-“

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” A malicious grin ran across his face. “We forgive you, and to show it, we’re sending you back from whence you came.”

“What?” The girl’s eyes widened with fear. If the two men were planning on returning her from where she had been found, hell would surely penetrate her heart.

“Now, the man suddenly said. “The rope.” The other man who had been on the right side of the girl nodded. He slid the wound up rope from off his shoulder. Then, he gradually moved towards the girl. “You probably know from experience . . .” he continued, “. . . as to what lies in these forests.” He removed a hand from her neck, placing two fingers in front of both her eyes. He began to taunt her. “First, those creatures will peck at your eyes.” He made a quick, hard jab, causing her to retract her lenses. He then pointed her shoulder. “After that, they’ll cut off your arms and maybe even your legs. And finally . . .” His hand made its way down to her stomach. While making an uncleanly cutting sound, he slid his finger across her like a knife. “They’ll cut open your stomach and rip out all of your little organs.”

The little girl desperately wanted to gag, but the hands tightly wrapped around her neck would not allow it.

The man with the roped moved in circles around the tree. Around and around he went until the rope extended from the girl’s stomach to her neck. The other man released her neck. He stepped back and let the other guy tie the rope in a knot. Tears flowed down her eyes. She could barely breathe.

As the man continued to tie the rope, a loud _HOOOOOWWWWEEEELLLLL_ sounded. The two franticly threw their heads in all direction.

“What was that?” asked the man tying the rope.

“Never mind that,” the other spat back. “Hurry up and finish.”

The man nodded, turning his head to finish what he had started, but as soon as he turned his head, it was gone. A mysterious, gray blur dashed through. Soon, it stopped. Once it did the girl and the man’s eyes widened. The blurred figure in focus was a big wolf. Inside its bloody mouth was a head.

The man who had choked the girl stepped back. His mouth chattered with fear. He turned and ran. Screams echoed through the forest as he did. With no warning, two more wolves leaped out of the bushes and lunged at him. One took his arm. The other bit off is face. While this was happening, the girl could not remove her eyes from the scene: two wolf demons eating the flesh off the man with the other carelessly chewed on the head in its mouth. Would she be next?

Finally, the girl snapped out of her trance. She didn’t want to die. What child would?

She wiggled and wormed, trying to detach the unfinished knot. Slowly, the weak not came undone. The rope loosened from around the girl. With nothing to stop gravity, she fell forward and slammed to the ground face first. The hard _smacking_ noise echoed into the wolves ears. They turned to see the girl’s defenseless posture. Just as the little girl raised her head, she could see the three demons slowly making their way towards her. Their mouths foamed and drooled. Their eyes burned with hunger. Low growls escaped their mouths.

The little girl didn’t think twice. She jumped onto her feet, twisted her body, and sprinted in the other direction. At the same time, the wolves pounced. There feet slammed against the dirt path, each wanting to obtain a goal: whether it was human flesh or an extended life.

The girl made a sharp turn, slowing the wolves down just a tad. She ran and sprinted. Panted and gasped. Would she make it? Would she survive? The thought of the mysterious, white-haired demon flashed into her hyperactive brain. She reached out to the image in her mind. If only he were there to save her once again.

Tears gushed out of her eyes when the image faded off into the distance. She tried to run fast to catch up to it, forgetting about the hungry wolves behind her, but it was faster. She clutched her fists, pumping her arms.

“Please!” she cried. “SAVE ME!”

Just as those words flew through her lips, another blurred figure lunged out from the trees on the side of her. Her head slowly turned, wondering what it could be. However, her face turned just in time to see an open mouth with large fangs.  

. . .

 _That girl was not Rene,_ Sesshomaru thought with disappointment. _The smell of her blood was completely different, yet the smell of her skin was similar. Why is that?_

By now, the three demons were walking through a dull, dark forest. No grass plastered the ground, only dirt. It was a place where the depressed could be comforted by falling into more darkness.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. A noise rose from the bushes.

“Uh, why have we stopped, my Lord?”

The dog demon didn’t respond. Instead, he began to analyze his surroundings. It was quiet. Occasionally, small rustles would be heard. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to listen. It was faint, but Sesshomaru could make out low growls.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken suddenly spoke. “Why did you attack that girl?”

Sesshomaru’s attention rose. He slightly straightened his posture. His hand rose to his face as his knuckles began to crack. His eyes sprung open. Suddenly, all in one motion, Sesshomaru spun his body and clawed above Jaken’s head. The little imp jumped, screeched, and fell.

“Tch. I missed,” said the dog demon.

Jaken grabbed his heart. He was panting like crazy, taking quick breaths. _Lord Sesshomaru . . . just tried to kill me_ , he thought. _For asking a simple question!_

Sesshomaru stood up straight again, preparing for another attack. Jaken gasped and began to frantically wave his hand. “Lord Sesshomaru, wait! I merely asked a question out of curiosity!” Sesshomaru ignored his cry. He took a step forward, staring at him with cold eyes. Jaken’s eyes filled with fear. Tears began to sputter out. The little imp turned his back to his master, put his face in the ground, and put his hands on his head. “Please!” His words were muffled. “Spare me!”

_Drip. Drip._

Something slimy, warm, and wet dripped onto the back of Jaken’s hands and head. Hot, smelly breaths crawled along his neck.

He was scared, yes, but his curiosity got the better of him once again. Slowly, Jaken removed his three-fingered hands from his head and onto the ground. Then, he sluggishly raised his head.  He froze. In front of Jaken’s face was a hairy, gray beast. A dog. A wolf. He was staring straight into its hungry, red eyes. Its mouth hung open.

Jaken gulped. “GAAAAHHHHHH!” he screamed as he flew back onto his bottom. “Get away! Get away! Huh?” Suddenly, the frightened imp looked passed the hungry wolf. Behind it were more wolves, emerging from the bushes. “Oh nooohooo!”

After an aggressive, low growl, the wolf lunged out at the imp. “GGAAHHH!” he screamed. But just as the wolf was about to sink his fangs into the green demon, a leg swung over Jaken’s head and connected with the wolf’s face. The kick sent it flying into the tough bark of a tree.

Sesshomaru gently floated down in front of his servant. His claws were prepared to cut.

“L-L-Lord Sesshomaru?” began Jaken. “You protected me, even after trying to kill me? Why?”

The dog demon turned around to look at his foolish imp. “Were you too caught up in a senseless question, Jaken, that you couldn’t even sense the wolf that was about to lob off your head?”

A cold shiver spiked up Jaken’s spine. The thought of having his head disconnected from his body was unbearable. Suddenly, it clicked. “You mean, when you swung at me, you were swinging at the wolves?” Sesshomaru said nothing and merely stared at his idiotic servant. Tears flowed in the imp’s eyes. “Oh, my Lord!” He jumped up and tackled Sesshomaru’s right foot. “Thank you! Thank you! I am forever in your debt!” He began to kiss his foot. The dog demon disapproved of the thanks and flung Jaken off with a kick.

Without any warning, the wolves jumped in the air and lunged out at Sesshomaru. A terrible mistake. Though it looked like the demon was off guard, he was ready to spill blood. Just as Sesshomaru turned to face the threat, his poisonous whip flung from his two fingers, slashing each and every one of those wolves into oblivion. Blood flew everywhere: on the leaves, on the dirt, on the bark.

“Ow. My head,” said Jaken as he emerged from the forest. After seeing what his master had done, he ran up to him with excitement. “Well done, my Lord. Those demons never stood a chance against you. Huh? Lord Sesshomaru?”

Once again, Sesshomaru’s attention was elsewhere. He was staring in the direction from where the wolves had come. The direction of that village they had just passed. And, like whispers in a tight room, he could hear villagers painful screaming. Shrieks and cries of death. On the side – and passed all the spilled blood in front of him – he could smell human blood.

 _Hmm,_ he thought. _They’re attacking the villagers._ He turned towards the imp. _Not my concern._ The face of the little girl tried to crawl into his mind, but he harshly threw it out. Just as he began to walk from the tragedy, a strong wind ran through him. A familiar scent followed it. Sesshomaru stopped his stride. _That girl. Her blood has spilled, but why can I smell it so clearly? It must be close._ He caught himself. _Why should I care?_

Suddenly, Tenseiga began to vigorously rattle. Sesshomaru stared at it with surprise. It wasn’t until then that he remembered the annoying high pitched noise ringing in his ears.

He stared . . . and stared . . . and stared. _You’re telling me to save a life?_ Her _life?_ He thought. _The last time you told me to save someone, Tenseiga, you killed her. Why should I listen to you now?_ Sesshomaru slapped his hand on Tenseiga’s handle. Almost instantly, the memory of Totosai’s words echoed in his head: “To stop Tenseiga’s cries, you’ll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save.” Immediately after that, the little girl’s face popped into his head.

Sesshomaru began to grind his teeth. _Her,_ he thought. _Why her? Why save her? She’ll just end up like . . ._

He refused to finish the thought. He refused to endure and remember more painful thoughts. Instead, he acted. He swung his body towards the direction of the village and began to stride, still grinding his teeth.

 _Damn,_ he thought.

. . .

There was a figure up ahead, surrounded by dark liquid. Thick, red liquid. It lied on its stomach across the dirt floor. Its hair was flipped above its head, covered in its own blood. And its face . . .

When Sesshomaru inched closer to the still body, his eyes narrowed. The caring, brown eyes he had once seen were now strangers. Lifeless stranger. The slight pink lips were now pale along with the skin. On the side, Tenseiga was screeching and shaking like crazy. Sesshomaru clinched his fist. He experienced this before – minus the loud pitch cries.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up!” screamed Jaken as he emerged from the shadows of the trees. He ran to the side of his master, who was hovering over the dead figure. Immediately, the imp shielded his nose. “Ugh! What a rotten stench. This girl is dead for sure. Hold on.” Jaken leaned in closer.  “That face. It’s that little girl.” The imp looked up to his lord. “What do you think happened to her?”

For a second, Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely analyzed the body along with the teeth marks that plastered it. Her lifeless eyes stirred something up inside him. Rage? Contempt? Sympathy? Regret? Finally, he spoke.

“Isn’t it obvious?” His hand slapped Tenseiga’s handle. “She tried to follow. Why else would she be so deep in this forest.” He didn’t know that. He didn’t even believe it. It was just the first thought in his head. On his last word, Sesshomaru removed the sword of healing from its sheaf.

Almost immediately, Totosai’s words rang in his ears once more: _“To stop Tenseiga’s cries, you’ll have to save another life. It needs to forget about the life it could not save.”_

Sesshomaru clutched Tenseiga, who was still rattling. Suddenly, he began to see demons from the netherworld surround the dead figure.

 _It’s just like before_ , he thought. _This same thing happened at the bottom of that cliff. That same place – this same situation – was the start of a tragedy_. Suddenly, an image of the dog demon getting a first glimpse of Rene surface in his head – the day he spotted a foolish human hiding behind a tree near the cherry blossoms. _No. That place was the beginning._

He raised his sword high into the air, prepared to swing.

_Bringing this girl back to life, what will it do for me . . . for Rene? What’s the point in saving another life if it’s only going to end in a short time? Tenseiga, continue to be restless. You don’t deserve to be satisfied._

Sesshomaru gazed into the girl’s lifeless eyes. Eyes that used to look so caring . . . just like Rene’s. Eyes that used to be so determined . . . just like Rene’s. He grinded his teeth. With hesitation and anger, he brought down his sword.

_Why, Tenseiga? Why couldn’t you save her life once more? Why did you let her die? Why? WHY?!_

Tenseiga slashed every single demon surrounding the girl. Just as it cut its last victim, the sword slipped out of Sesshomaru’s hand. It spun and spun until it stabbed itself in the bark of a tree. The dog demon acted like he had not noticed. He just didn’t care.

His face gradually began to soften. When it was completely calm, Sesshomaru slowly fell to his knees. The ringing in his ears had completely disappeared. The villager’s screams were more than whispers now. They were shrieks of agony. The low growls of the wolves were sirens.

For a while, Sesshomaru did nothing but stare. The body was still not responsive. Without thinking, he scooped the girl into his arm, waiting for a response – the same response he got from Rene.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

There it is.

The pupils in the girl’s eyes began to appear. Her pale skin transformed to a sand color. Her lips returned to pink. And her heart . . . her heart . . . it was beating again.

Though he’d seen it before, the event still surprised him. However, sudden disappointment flew over him as familiar words echoed in his head: _“Whether it’s a reincarnation or a shikon jewel shard, it can only bring each person’s life back once.”_ That confirmed it.

 _Humph,_ he thought. _So, she isn’t Rene after all._ “Hmm?”

Sesshomaru realized the little girl was staring straight into his golden eyes. They were calm yet shocked. How could she still be alive?

Before the girl could say anything, Sesshomaru set her gently on her feet. He soon followed.  After, he walked over to the tree that contained his sword. With little effort, he yanked it out. He realized it had stopped rattling before re-sheathing it. During this, the little girl merely watched every action.

“We’re going, Jaken,” Sesshomaru suddenly spoke aloud.

Jaken recovered from his confused state before responding, “Coming, me lord.” The two began to walk.

Before disappearing into the shadows – out of the little girl’s sights – the little girl chased after the two demons. But this time, Sesshomaru didn’t stop her – not like how he stopped Rene. He merely allowed her to be. He allowed her to follow.

When the three reached the end of the forest, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, causing the little girl to bump into his legs. She quickly backed away and bowed to apologize, though the demon couldn’t see the act.

“You want to follow as well?” he asked.

“Hnn?” said the girl. Her eyes flew to Jaken. _As well?_ she thought.

Jaken turned so his eyes didn’t meet her's. _Oh,_ he thought _. Lord Sesshomaru isn’t referring to me. <Sigh>. When is he going to get over her?_

The little girl looked up towards the back of Sesshomaru’s head. “Umm hmm,” she responded.

Sesshomaru lowered his head. Under his breath, he mumbled, “So you wish to be the cherry blossom that withers in the cold winter winds? How foolish. Humans traveling with demons.”

“Huh?”

The dog demon brushed off the thought. He turned his head and looked down towards the small girl. The girl couldn’t help but notice the sad expression that plastered his face.

“What do you go by,” he suddenly asked.

Why did he ask that question? He knew that if he knew, it would be the start of a new tragedy. The birth of death. But it was too late to take back the question.

“R-Rin,” she responded.


	52. Recap

Recap

(Back to the present)

The colors in the orb slowly disappeared. The actors faded until the sphere was a pearl white. A relieved sigh seeped through Totosai’s lips as he collected his ancient gift. He placed it back in his kimono.

“Wait, so . . . that’s it? That’s the end of ‘the love story?’” asked Kagome.

“So, you’re telling us Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life?” entered Sango. The forger nodded.

 _I was surprised he even took my advice,_ he thought to himself. _In fact, I’m still getting over the shock._

InuYasha rolled onto his side, though it sent a short jolt of pain through his body. He rested his left cheek in his left palm. His elbow held him up. “Tch. Two out of the hundreds of lives he had taken lived. Congratulations on the new record, Sesshomaru.”

Kagome stared at the sarcastic half-bred. “Do you have to be so insolent?”

“I’m just telling it like it is.”

Kagome sighed. “So, what happened to Rin? I mean, how is she doing?”

Totosai scratched his head. “The stubborn girl continues to follow him like a shadow. And ever since that day, Sesshomaru has been protecting her like there’s no tomorrow. They’re inseparable.”

“Really?” entered Shippou. “Then how come I’ve never seen Rin by Sesshomaru’s side?”

“Because he always leaves her behind when there’s a battle,” said Totosai.

“Well, _I_ know that much. I’m surprised you all haven’t noticed,” said Kagome as she began to list off all the times she saw Sesshomaru protecting Rin. She counted each with a finger. “The time Kohaku was about to kill her, when Kaugra abducted her, when Naraku used her as bait . . .”

“And what about Sesshomaru,” asked the monk, interrupting Kagome. She puffed up her cheeks and glowered at him. Miroku let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. “Where is he now?”

“Not sure. But I know he’s still after that Naraku fellow, somewhere out there. And I can sure tell you this: he is as heart-broken and angered as ever. He’s gone back into his ‘kill first, ask questions later’ mode.”

“Sounds just like him,” said InuYasha.

Sango nodded. “I wonder what they’re doing right now.”

“Who cares? Guughh!” InuYasha suddenly let out a yelp of pain. His elbow slipped from under him, causing him to fall back onto his shoulders. He gripped his side.

Kagome quickly scooted closer to him. “Are you alright? What happened?” Before anyone could answer her question, she saw the white bandages as they began to redden. “Hold on. I’ll change your bandages.” She shot onto her feet, and ran over to her yellow bag.

During this, InuYasha’s cronies mumble about his recklessness and how he shouldn’t have been moving all over the floor. He ignored them. He was in his own thoughts.

 _That little girl,_ he thought. _She may be safe now, but something tells me her safety won’t last forever. As long as Sesshomaru pursues Naraku, hell is sure to come her way. I wonder if he knows that._

. . .

The sweet sound of water flowed. Rin couldn’t help but smile at her own reflection in the impossibly clear stream. “Master Jaken,” she exclaimed. “Come look at this.”

Jaken was squatting in the grass about ten feet from the little girl, holding his staff upright. Ah-Un was next to him. “Ohh,” he complained. “Must I?”

Rin shot up from her kneeling position. She turned towards the imp. “Umm hmm!”

He sighed. “I don’t want too.”

“Awww.” Rin ran up to the imp. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to shake him. “But it’s so beautiful. You have to see.”

Jaken sighed and swatted the girl’s hands away. “Why don’t you come over here and stay still like a normal human?”

“But I can’t.” She began to run in circles with her arms out. “The world is so big. There’s so much to do. I can’t stay still!” She fell backwards onto the grass. A small giggle escaped her lips.

“Humph. Women.”

For a moment, it was silent. Rin closed her eyes and let the soft breeze scratch her face. She lied motionless, feeling the itchy grass on her skin and hearing the soothing songs of the blue jays. It was relaxing.

“Master Jaken,” she began.

“What now?!” he asked, irritated.

Rin took no offense. “Where did lord Sesshomaru go?”

“How should I know?!” Under his breath, he added, “He never tells me anything.”

Again, Rin said nothing and enjoyed the silence. And again, she asked, “Where are we?”

“Huuhhhhgghhh! I. Don’t. Know. Why do you want to know anyway?”

Rin began to put the grass underneath her, folding her legs and sitting like she would at a tea ceremony. She turned her head to get a good look at it. “Because, it seems like I’ve been here before.”

“Humph. That’s ridiculous. You’ve probably lived in that village your whole life.”

Rin smiled. “Your right.” She stroked the grass. Her stomach growled. She clutched it. Then she mumbled, “But for some reason, I don’t think this grass belongs here. All I can see is a platform of rocks.”

“What are you mumbling?”

Rin sat up straight and shook her head. “I’m not sure. This place just seems familiar. And it reminds me of . . . hunger.” Her stomach growled.  “Master Jaken, can I go search for something to eat?”

“No. Lord Sesshomaru specifically told us to stay here.”

“But Ja-“

“No ‘buts.’”

Rin slouched back, wondering where her lord could be. _Oh, Sesshomaru,_ she thought, _please come back soon . . . before I die of hunger . . ._

Meanwhile, the dog demon strolled along the pathless forest, knowing the way to go. He’d been there before. He’d been there twice. The first time was a miracle. The second was a tragedy.

As Sesshomaru walked, fading images of a girl with long legs and jet black hair skipped along by the dog demon’s side. But he knew it wasn’t real. Up ahead, he saw a bright light. So did the fading image. The transparent figure ran ahead of Sesshomaru, and hid behind a tree. After, it peeked out and looked out of the forest. When Sesshomaru caught up to the figure, it faded away. Was it an illusion or a mere replay of the past? Nonetheless, the dog demon took one step out of the forest. Immediately, he was hit with a wild wind of memories. For in front of him stood dying, yet blooming, memories.

Sesshomaru took a couple more steps out of the forest. He walked until he was standing on sharp, tan and green grass. On the grass were tons of loose cherry blossoms. You’d think the grass was dyed pink. In front of him stood a tall cherry blossom tree whose petals were nearly nonexistent.


	53. Conflicting Memories

Conflicting Memories

                _The tree . . . the tree is dying, just like she did._

Sesshomaru stood atop the tiny, pink flowers. He upended underneath the petal-less tree, thinking back to when it was once filled with bloomed cherry blossoms, and thinking back to how it looked when he first met Rene.

                _You were so foolish that day,_ he thought as he began to walk towards its bark. _Trying to help aid a demon. You were a first, for a human at least._ Sesshomaru stopped two feet from the tree. He rested a palm on its pealing bark. As soon as he touched it, that transparent figured appeared next to him, mimicking his action. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to stare at the figure’s face.

                _Such caring eyes,_ he thought.

                The transparent figure stroked the ruff bark of the tree and smiled. It slowly turned to face the dog demon then back towards the tree. After, she tilted her head towards the sky and pointed to a spot in the tree. Subsequently, it vanished.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to face the spot where the figure was pointing, only to see it once again; however, the figure disappeared once more. Still, it left a memory inside. Sesshomaru remembered how Rene climbed the tall tree the second time she crossed its path. The memory of her falling from it followed. Immediately, he moved his golden eyes down towards the bark. His hand began to rub it.

                _This tree is filled with so many memories,_ he thought.

Rene’s words from long ago rang in his ears: _“A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it.”_

It was small. It was faint, but a light grin faded onto Sesshomaru’s face. _Yes, I enjoyed that day too._

. . .

                _It had only been a couple of days since Rene had found Sesshomaru once again. After nearly being eaten by a demon, falling from a water fall, and being aided by the dog demon, she was back with the group, traveling like normal._

_Rene was sitting on the back of Ah-Un. Her feet dangled on the two-headed demon’s side. Her head was resting on their necks._

Oh, _she groaned in her head._ The medicine Sesshomaru used killed a lot of the pain, but my body still aches. _She lightly tapped the side where the face demon head butted her. She winced. That spot still throbbed._

                _Rene let out a low sigh, hoping only she and Ah-Un could hear. She already thought she was a burden, so she didn’t want to complain any further. As Rene began to look around, she wondered how long her pain would last. What could she do to ease it? That’s when she noticed: the air started to get warmer._

Wait a minute, _she thought. Her head darted in all directions, searching for the source of the warmth._ This feeling . . . it’s so familiar. _Her head moved in all directions at a fast pace: north, south, east, west, up, down, left, right. Soon, she spotted a thick bundle of steam._

_Rene squinted. “Is that . . ? It is!” All of a sudden, she lunged forward, nearly falling off of the two-headed demon, and yelled, “A hot spring!”_

_Jaken looked over his shoulder. “What are you yelling about back there?”_

_Rene ignored him. “Lord Sesshomaru!” she screamed. “Can I go bathe in the hot springs over there?! Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please.” She clapped her hands together and squeezed them tightly._

_“A hot spring? Now, why would he let you do that?” asked Jaken. “We don’t have time for tha-“_

_“Please, Sesshomaru. It will heal up some of my wounds. And I promise this will only be a one-time thing.”_

_“Stop begging! He’s not going to-“_

_“Jaken!” The imp jumped, surprised that his Lord had entered their conversation. When he turned around, Sesshomaru was glaring at him with his cold eyes. Jaken cringed, knowing to be quiet._

_Sesshomaru moved his eyes to face the determined girl. “Rene,” he said. His voice was like silk._

_“Uh . . . yes?” she responded. Even she was a little shaken._

_For a couple seconds, he merely stared at her. The silence built tension in the air. A dramatic yet awkward wind suddenly blew through the area, kicking the leaves from the trees and scattering them into the atmosphere. Rene was on the edge of her seat with flaming eyes. Soon, Sesshomaru slowly turned his head away from the girl and towards the direction of the steam. Without looking at her, he nodded._

_Rene smiled from ear to ear. The childish human happily bounced up and down. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She jumped off of Ah-Un. Before sprinting for the natural waters, she yelled, “I won’t be long.”_

_The three demons watched as their injured yet surprisingly fast maiden disappeared into the forest. Now, they were to wait._

_“Honestly,” Jaken began. He turned towards his master. “Lord Sesshomaru, not that I’m trying to speak out of place or anything, but . . . you spoil that girl. In fact, it seems you enjoy to- Guehhh!”_

_Sesshomaru’s glowering eyes were narrowed. They burned deep into the imp’s. Jaken quickly backpedaled away from the angered demon. When he was by Ah-Un’s side, he fell onto his face and repeatedly apologized for his outburst._

_Suddenly, after looking away, Sesshomaru responded, “Is that so?” He turned towards the hot spring. “There may be some truth to that.”_

_Meanwhile, Rene was standing near the edge of the water. Her hands were balled into excited fists. She put her toe in the water and quickly retracted it. A smile grew across her pretty face._ Perfect, _she thought. Rene started to strip down. When she was fully undressed, she slid into the water until she could feel its solid surface on her rear. At that time, she began to remember the last time she was in a hot spring, the day Sesshomaru came for her._

But something’s missing, _she thought to herself._ Besides that weird, purple demon randomly coming to attack me, I could have sworn I was doing something while bath- Oh, right! Singing!

_Rene pressed her back up against the large boulder behind her. She sat up straight and tall before clearing her throat. Just as she opened her mouth preparing to make music, a small spot in front of her began to boil._

_“Huh?” She leaned in closer. Her nose was only inches from the hot water. “What is that?”_

_Abruptly afterwards, another spot not far away from the first began to boil, then another and another and another. More strange bubbling circles continued to appear until about ten where surrounding her. Rene merely stared with confusion. What was happening?_

_Suddenly, yet another boiling circle appeared, but this one was four times bigger than the others, and it was right in front of her. After slightly leaning towards that unique spot, a green figure came up from it and peeked its head above the water. Rene jumped back, slamming her shoulders against the boulder. Before she could think, it lunged at her._

_“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!”_

_Rene’s scream ricocheted through the forest until it reached the three demons’ ears. Immediately, Sesshomaru spun himself around and sprinted to the hot springs, dodging each and every obstacle in his path. Just before breaking through the trees, he slapped his hand on Tokijin’s handle, prepared to unsheathe it if necessary. But when he ran passed the large plants, he couldn’t help but see Rene running at him. Immediately, after she noticed him as well, she wrapped her wet arms around his neck._

_“So-something lunged at me!” she cried._

_Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. As his hand gripped his sword at the thought of the fool who would attack Rene, his defenses rose. He was ready to kill. Nonetheless, when he looked up at the water, his face softened and replaced itself with confusion and misunderstanding. The grip on his sword gradually loosened._

_Sesshomaru glanced down towards the shaken girl. “Rene,” he said as he released his sword. “Look.”_

_At the same time, they both turned their heads to face the hot spring. In the water relaxing was an overgrown frog. It’s rough, lumpy back and yellow belly moved up and down as it breathed. Behind the creature were her little baby tadpoles._

_Rene let out a relieved yet embarrassed sigh. “False alarm.” For a second, there was a pause._

_“Uh . . . Rene . . .”_

_Rene looked up towards Sesshomaru’s beautiful face. “Huh?”_

_Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. Rene followed his glance. When she noticed he was staring at her wet breasts, which were pinned across his chest, her face began to flush. She looked up again to confirm his glare, only to have followed it to her bosoms yet again. Her face turned beat red._

_With unnecessary needed force, she pushed off Sesshomaru, using him to propel herself off his chest, before hurdling back into the water. The frogs frog kicked away before she cannonballed into the water. Her hands immediately cupped her bosoms when she came up to breathe._

_“Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!” Rene spat her words out like a machine gun: quick and accurate. She remembered the other two times he saw her without her clothes. The thought made her redder than a baboon’s bottom. “Oh, no . . . that means . . . OHHHHH!” She turned around and grabbed the large boulder behind her with both hands. With every other word she spoke, she bashed her forehead against it. “THAT’S the THIRD time HE saw ME naked. UGGH! I CAN’T believe HOW stupid I AM!”_

_Sesshomaru merely watched as the embarrassed girl continued to physically abuse herself. It was quite entertaining, even for him. Nevertheless, after a few more bangs to the head, Rene had suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru’s attention rose, making him more attentive. After a few seconds of no movement whatsoever, Rene slowly slipped underneath the water._

_Sesshomaru sighed. He casually sauntered over to the hot spring, knelt down, and situated his full arm into the water. After moving his hand around to search for her, he fished Rene out by the upper forearm. Then, after scooping her into his arm, he walked over to her clothes._

How irresponsible _, he thought._ She made herself unconscious.

. . .

_Her arm and legs dangled. Rene could feel herself being carried, and she knew who was doing the loading. The light fluff that was slightly tickling her forehead gave it away._

_“Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?” yelled a familiar and loud voice. Sesshomaru ignored him._

Jaken, _Rene thought as her eyes slightly opened. Sesshomaru noticed and stared at her. She gently moved her hand to her head. “Ow. W-What happened?”_

_“You fainted,” answered the dog demon._

_Jaken turned away. Dramatic tears streamed from his big, round eyes_. Oh, he answers her, but he doesn’t answer me.

_Rene lowered her head. Disappointment in herself flew over her. “I did? I’m so sorry.”_

_The imp turned back around. His tears were suddenly gone. “Honestly, all you do is cause trouble for the lord and me!”_

_That wasn’t what she needed to hear. She already thought she was a chain slowing the three demons down. It hurt for the little imp to confirm it._

_Rene’s eyes dismayed. Sesshomaru noticed as he gingerly set her down onto the ground. As soon as her feet touched the grassy soil, she folded her body. Her black hair flew from behind her back and dangled in front of her shoulders. “I’m sorry,” she said. “So sorry. I’ve just wasted more of your tim-“_

_Before she could finish her sentence, a hand lightly placed itself on her forehead. Rene lifted her head – her body was still bowed - to see the hand connected to her lord. After looking into each other’s eyes, she stood up straight. His hand was still pressed against her bruised cranium._

_“What was that about?” he suddenly asked. This confused everyone, even Ah-Un._

_Rene blinked a couple._ What was what about? _she thought._ The apology? Him seeing me naked again? Maybe . . . was it me banging my head against the rock?

_“Everything,” he said._

_Rene jumped_. Did he just read my mind? _When she noticed that Sesshomaru was waiting on her, she answered, “Well I . . . I don’t know. I guess . . . I guess I feel like I’m slowing you down again.”_

Damn straight, _thought Jaken._

_Rene continued. “You came running; trying to save me . . . but there was nothing to save.” She lowered her head, covering her face with her hair. “Like you said: I’m just a human who merely gets in the way.”_

_Sesshomaru was still for a second. What was he to say or do? Why did she think so low of herself? Before the dog demon could realize what he was doing, he pushed back the girl’s bangs to see her face and let his hand gently ruffle through her hair. Rene flinched at the action._

_“You think too low of yourself,” he said before removing his hand and rotating away._

_Rene was dumfounded. What had just happened? Both Jaken and Rene gave each other bewildered glances._

Who was that just now? _they both thought._

. . .

_As they traveled along, Rene thought about how much of a burden she must have been, though Sesshomaru himself told her not to worry about it. But how could she not? It seemed that every time there was an opportunity for a rest stop or something to that extent, she’d take it. And for some reason, Sesshomaru would allow it. It was just too mystifying._

_While thinking back to the events that had just occurred, Rene spotted a tea house in the distance._ A tea house! _she screamed in her head. She opened her mouth, ready to beg, but then she stopped._ Sesshomaru . . . travel . . . burden . . . slow down . . . _All the thoughts about being a chain erupted, so she held her tongue. Rene desperately tried to prevent herself from asking to stop. She would not ask. She would hold her tongue. She would not ask. She would hold her tongue. She would . . . Suddenly, her stomach growled. She quickly clutched it, murmuring for it to cease its cries. Even so, the cries roared louder as her gut began to twist. Rene wrapped her arms around her belly. “Shut up,” she mumbled, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had already heard her stomachs desperate screams._

_Rene hadn’t noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of her until he called out her name with that laxed tone of his. At that time, her head shot up. Her eyes were wide, and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her stubborn gut thundered again._

_“Are you famished?” suddenly asked the dog demon, disturbed by the weird grumbling noises._

_The girl jumped at the question. “N-No no!” she lied while furiously shaking her head. “We don’t need to stop on my account. We can keep goi-“ Another loud bellow vented from her stomach. Her face immediately transformed into a deep, rosy color. Sesshomaru watched the girl hurriedly lower her head in humiliation._

_The dog demon merely stared at the awkward girl. “Rene,” he said._

_She responded with a crackly, “Yes?”_

_“Look.”_

_Rene leisurely lifted her head, wondering what it was she needed to perceive. That’s when she saw his hand outstretched, pointing into the distance. She followed his finger and saw that he was pointing at the tea house. She nippily swung her neck, facing her lord once more._

_“Lord Sesshomaru,” she began. He said nothing, but his frozen posture and static eyes said it all. Tiny droplets of tears formed in her eyes. “Really?! Oh, thank you!” Rene jumped off of Ah-Un and threw her arms around Sesshomaru’s armored waist. Feeling a bit obdurate, the dog demon baulked at the action. Rene discarded the exploit, released her lord, and sprinted for the tea house._

_“Wow,” said Jaken as the three demons casually strolled after the girl. A trail of dust floated in the air. “She’s quick.”_

_Meanwhile, the girl skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the tea house. “Hello,” she called out. “Is anybody here?”_

_Shortly afterwards, an older lady in a brown kimono walked out. “Welcome,” she said. “My name is Mizuki. How can I help you?” As soon as she said that, Rene’s stubborn stomach roared again. She blushed while Mizuki let out a small chortle. “Let me guess . . . you’re here to eat?” Rene nodded. “OK then. What will you have this afternoon?”_

_“W-What do you have?” Rene asked timidly._

_“Let’s see. We have dumplings, green tea, rice balls-“_

_“I’LL TAKE THOSE!” Rene screamed, interrupting Mizuki’s list._

_The lady jumped, startled. “Oh . . . OK. How many?”_

_She began to count on her fingers._ Two for each of us plus two, _she thought. “Ten please.”_

_“OK, then. That will be ten y-“ The lady suddenly immobile her sentence and let out a harsh gasp. She slowly backed away._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rene asked with slight concern. Mizuki answered the girl with a pointing finger. Rene turned to see what she was staring at and saw Sesshomaru. “Oh, don’t worry. They’re friends.”_

_Mizuki’s face screwed up. “Friends?” she copied. She slightly turned her head. Her eyes connected with Sesshomaru’s piercing, cold glare. She took a deep breath before turning back to the girl. “Oh, y-you know what . . . y-you can just h-have the rice balls f-for free.”_

_For a second, Rene wondered what the lady meant from the rice balls being “free,” but she shrugged it off and pretended to know. “Really? Thank you!”_

_. . ._

_Rene sat against a tree in the flowery, pink meadow, extracting the rice balls from the green straw pouch Mizuki had given her. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru had decided to stop there after hearing Rene say, “There are a lot of meadows in this area. Sure would be nice to stop and eat here while admiring the scenery.”_

_With all of her innocence and gullibility, Rene began to distribute the rice balls. As she began to happily prance towards the imp, he thought,_ Oh, why do we have to stop here? The lord really does spoil that girl. _He sighed._

_“Here you go, master Jaken.”_

_The little imp looked to a spherical rice ball in his face. Behind the food was a smiling face. “Oh, t-thank you,” he said as he accepted his share._

_Rene moved on to Ah-Un. “Open wide,” she said. The two headed demon lowered their jaws and stretched out their tongues, obeying their human friend. After, she placed a rice ball on each of their tongues. They then chewed with a satisfied expression. Rene petted their heads. “I’m glad you like it. Now . . .” She quickly swung into the opposite direction, running towards the dog demon. She whipped out two more rice balls and held them out in front of him._

_Sesshomaru merely stared at the alien sustenance. He glanced at Rene then back to the rice balls. Then, he looked away like a child refusing to eat his vegetables. Rene narrowed her eyes while her hands depleted._

_“You’re not going to take them are you?” she asked. He said nothing. “Alright . . .” Before Sesshomaru knew what was going on, Rene snatched his hand and shoved the two rice balls in his palms. And before he could say anything, she darted over to the tree, plopped herself down, and began stuffing her face with her own rice balls._

_Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. He stared at the foreign objects before turning to glare at the girl. He glowered at Rene, who pretended not to notice._

_“Oh, my!” Jaken suddenly shouted. “This is amazing!” He guzzled down the rest of the grains. A satisfied, “Ahhh,” escaped him. “Can I have another?”_

_Rene beamed. She took out the two extra rice balls she was given and strode over to the imp. “Sure,” she said. Jaken snatched the food and gobbled it down like there was no tomorrow. “Wow, master Jaken, you must have really been hungry.” After finishing up her rice ball, she looked into the pouch. “Oh no. They’re all gone. I’m going to go back and get some more. I’ll be real quick.”_

_Sesshomaru, who was still staring at the foreign objects, watched as she ran away._

_Soon, after twenty minutes of nonstop running, Rene arrived at the tea house. She came to a quick stop in front of the entrance. She hunched over, let her head droop, and rested her hands on her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath._

_Just then, after hearing horrible and ragged breathing, Mizuki walked out of the small hut. She jumped with surprise. “O-Oh! Back so soon?”_

_“Uh . . . uh . . . Um hm. W-We really loved . . .  your rice balls. C-Can I . . . get a couple more?” Rene straightened her posture. She put her hands on her hips and let out a huge, fatigued breath._

_Mizuki let out a light chuckle. “Sure, dear.”_

_“Tha-Thank you.”_

_Mizuki walked back into the tea house, motioning for Rene to follow. When they entered the small hut, Rene immediately eyed a wooden bench in the corner. She turned towards Mizuki who nodded. She then eagerly rushed over to the seat, plopped herself down, and let out a relaxed sigh. Mizuki tittered before walking towards a counter._

_While the lady prepared the food, tossing and rolling the rice into a triangular shape, she began, “So . . . you travel with demons.”_

_“Um hmm.” Rene nodded with enthusiasm. “They’re really nice. Though they seem cold, they always protect me. And they’re a lot of fun to be around.”_

_“That’s good to hear.” Under her breath, she added, “Never in my life have I seen that.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“O-Oh. I was just telling you to be careful during your travels.”_

_“Oh? Why so?”_

_Mizuki took out a green pouch from under the counter and proceeded to package the rice balls. “You’re going in the direction of Mount Hakurei.”_

_“Mount Hakurei?” Rene cocked her head to the side, confused._

_The lady nodded. “It’s a mountain in the direction of the Oxen Tiger. It’s a mountain that can pure the darkest of souls. Demons that set foot inside its barrier stand no chance to survive. It’s so strong that it can affect demons from miles away.” Mizuki handed two pouches of five rice balls to Rene, who gladly took them._

_Rene stood up and bowed. “Thanks for the information and food. I’ll keep Mount Hakurei in mind. Take care.”_

_. . ._

_Rene casually strolled through the forest, heading back to her awaited group. As she nibbled on a rice ball, the thought of witnessing the mountain for herself crossed her mind. She continuously pondered on whether or not to ask Sesshomaru to take her to see it, but the thought of being a burden as well as the thought of having Sesshomaru purified stubbornly barged against her brain._

In the direction of the Oxen Tiger, _she thought to herself._ I wonder . . .

_She glanced up towards the sky and began to analyze the tall trees. Dotted rays from the sun burned through their leaves. Soon, she spotted a large, climbable, barky tree. Rene walked up to it and checked the sturdiness of one of the branches. When she deemed it as strong, she began to climb the tall sapling with the rice ball lodged in between her teeth. When she reached the top, she started to scan her surroundings. She was surrounded by a sea of trees. To her left, she could see the flowery meadow she was supposed to be heading to. After a couple more seconds of eyeing the distance, she could see a smoky mountain. A beautiful, thick fog along with thick and heavy greenery surrounded it._

_“So beautiful,” she said aloud._

_After admiring Mount Hakurei’s outstanding beauty for a couple more minutes, she slowly and cautiously mounted down to a thick branch.  Though she was a quarter away from the ground, she suddenly decided to take a break, so she sat on the tree’s branch and finished guzzling down her rice balls, remembering to save some for Jaken._

_“That was delicious,” she said. She slouched back against the tree and let out a laxed sigh. Her hands made their way to her belly. “I wonder if Sesshomaru would mind if I rest here for a couple more minutes.”_

_A light breeze rustled throughout the abundant trees. The scratchy wind caressed her face. The dotted lights discoed throughout the forest. It was extremely peaceful and comforting. If only she could spend this time with . . ._

_Rene shook her head._ No, _she thought._ I’m probably asking for too much.

_Rene straightened her posture and made her back parallel to the tree. She placed her delicate hand in her lap while taking in a deep breath. Abruptly, a soothing voice sounded, and it was coming from her. Her angelic singing echoed and skipped along the forest plantations, bouncing off of any and all objects in its path. “Songs of Parting” was greatly improved – its tone and compassion. Was it because she was so contented? Was it because she was able to be by his side? Either way, the beautiful melody reached yet another set of ears._

_“Is that the only song you are acquainted with?”_

_Rene immediately ceased her tunes and let out a girlish screech. Startled, she jumped up, nearly falling out of the tree. Fortunately, she quickly caught herself by wrapping her desperate arms around the branch. Heavy and scared pants escaped her mouth as she searched for the voice that nearly gave her a coma._

_“Sesshomaru?!” she said when her eyes connected with his. She vigilantly twisted herself back on the branch. She let out a safe sigh. “W-What are you doing here?”_

_He waited for the girl to catch her breath before answering, “Jaken was asking where you were. You said you’d be swift.”_

_“O-Oh . . . Sorry . . . S-So . . . you’re my escort back?” The dog demon didn’t answer. He merely continued to gaze at the girl as she looked up towards the sky. She didn’t wait for a response. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Another pause. “No.”_

_“Hm?” The girl’s sudden response jumbled Sesshomaru._

_“You asked me if that was the only song I knew. I know a couple more. Another one is called ‘Aimo.’ This was a song from my old village. Here, listen.”_

_Rene straightened her posture once more and took in another deep breath. Then she began to sing . . ._

**_(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNC_Jy00jbs &list=LLq42mdjViXMBsaqN-8H2CKg)_ **

_~Aimo aimo ne-deru re-she_

_Noina miria enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo~_

_In his mind, Sesshomaru extoled every note. Her saintly voice chimed in his pointed ears. He never thought he could appreciate such a sweet sound from a mortal. It was astonishing._

_Rene continued . . ._

_~ Ru-rei rureia_

_Sora wo mau hibari wa name da_

_Re-rei rureia_

_Omae wayasashi midori no ko ~_

_The swaying of trees . . . the dancing grass . . . the whistling wind . . . everything was in harmony and in sync with Rene’s melody . . ._

_~Aimo aimo ne-deru re-she_

_Noina miria enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo~_

_Rene finally wrapped up the song, ending it with a long note. She let out an accomplished sigh before glancing down towards her escort, who was still mesmerized by the hypnotizing melody._

_“OK,” she suddenly spoke. Just as Sesshomaru snapped out of his admiration, he looked up to the sky to see Rene falling towards him. Instinctively, he reached out his arm and caught her. “Thank you,” she said as she slid out of his cradle. Rene patted herself down. “OK, I’m ready to go now.”_

_Rene swung her body around so she could venerate the dog demon’s good-looks only to have a surprised expression plaster on her face. Her hands flung to her mouth. Sesshomaru’s face scrunched up when the girl suddenly began to laugh. She held her sides and cracked up, though the motivation was unknown._

_“Rene?” said Sesshomaru. He was beginning to think the girl was crazier than she already was._

_Her laughing gradually died down. “I-I-I’m sorry,” she huffed. A cute giggle escaped her. “But . . .” Rene reached out and swiped two fingers across the corner of the dog demon’s mouth. Sesshomaru flinched at the touch. Abruptly, Rene threw her fingers in front of his eyes, forcing him to analyze them. Once he did, he noticed five white ovals resting on them. “I thought you didn’t eat human food,” she teased. A huge, mocking smirk rapidly burned across her face. She licked the two fingers with the leftover grains of rice. “Tasty.”_

_Sesshomaru’s cheeks dimly colored. He quickly turned to look away from the girl, ashamed, but of course he wouldn’t tell her that._

_“Awwww, Sesshomaru, it’s OK.”_

_Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl steadily stepping closer to him with her bare feet, but he refused to look her in the eyes. However, Sesshomaru unpredictably felt a light peck on the other corner of his mouth. He jerked back, stepping away from the senseless human. Surprise flooded his golden eyes._

_“What?” she said as she licked her lips. “You still had rice on your face.”_

_Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what had just happened._ Did she just . . . _he thought. He looked away, trying to fathom the mortal girl in front of him. Was she crazy? Foolish? Stupid? She had just (basically) kissed a demon. Sesshomaru had never . . ._

_He suddenly felt a smooth hand clutch is own._

_“Come on,” Rene said with jubilee. “Now’s not the time to zone out. The others are waiting.”_

_Rene sprinted through the forest, dragging Sesshomaru along with her. Though it was strange letting a human treat him like a friend – he_ was _her friend; maybe even more – he allowed it. Though the girl seemed unaware of her recklessness, he admired her bravery. And he would not let go of her hand as she dashed passed the abundant trees. In fact, he held it tightly and delightedly followed._

_. . ._

_The sun began to retire. The group had united a few hours ago, yet they were still unable to travel as far as they had wanted. As much ground they had covered that day would have been equivalent to four miles. That wasn’t enough to search for Naraku; nonetheless, Sesshomaru had surprisingly decided to make yet another stop on an elevated dirt road. Nothing but flat grass went on for miles. Only a couple trees were seen._

_“Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken began, wondering why his master had made yet another sudden stop._

_Ah-Un made a sudden halt after Jaken, causing Rene, who was asleep, to roll and fall off his back. When her face smacked the grass, she toppled off the dirt path and rolled into the grass down the tiny hill. Finally, she woke up, wondering how she reached her destination. But she quickly shrugged it off, too tired to ponder. With lagging eyes, she stood onto her feet and lugged back over to the demons._

_“Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken called out again._

_Sesshomaru didn’t answer. In fact he didn’t hear him, because something was irking his attention. And overwhelming sense of danger and evil flew over him. It felt like something was watching them. For some odd reason, that evil feeling reminded the dog demon of Naraku. So, he chose to stop, declining to move any further. Was it because he was scared? No. Was it because he thought Naraku was so close? No. Sesshomaru turned to face Rene who was leaning over Ah-Un’s back like a dead doll._

_Did he refuse to proceed because of Rene’s safety . . . ?_

_Sesshomaru suddenly turned to walk off the path. He marched down the hill to one of the scarce trees, plopped himself down in front of it, and leaned against it. He raised his right knee to rest his arm on it. Every action brought speedy gasps to the little green demon._

What is he doing? _Jaken asked himself._ Why is he resting on a tree? Aren’t we supposed to be searching for Naraku?

_While Jaken mumbled and complained to himself, Rene slugged herself off of the two headed demon, nearly tripping over her own feet. After regaining her balance, she walked passed the peevish imp and proceeded to the tree the dog demon was resting up against._

_Sesshomaru eyed the sheepish girl as she inched closer and closer to him. Just as he asked himself what she was doing, Rene plopped herself down beside him and let out a loud yawn. Sesshomaru looked away, pretending not to notice her immodesty._

_“Lord Sesshomaru,” said the drowsy girl with a soft tone. Sesshomaru slightly turned his head towards her. “A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it,” she said before leaning up against his shoulder and dozing off. Sesshomaru dared not question Rene’s actions. She always surprised him, so he merely stayed still, not wanting to disturb the girl._

_Jaken sighed._ What’s the use? _he thought. He sat down next to Ah-Un’s front leg and swung his staff across his lap. Once the two headed demon lowered itself onto the ground, Jaken rested his head on it and slowly drifted to sleep._

_Time passed, and night finally struck. A blanket of bright stars lathered the sky. Sesshomaru stared up at the black sky, reassured that the evil presence had dissipated; but only for a short time. And as he gazed at the looming sparkles, Rene’s head slid off his shoulder. She gradually slid down his chest till her head was buried in his lap. She instantly took a curled up position._

_Sesshomaru removed his eyes from the sky and planted them on the slumbering mortal. Her chest gracefully rose up and down. Soft breaths seeped through her cherry lips. Before Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he stroked her cheek, moving her black hair from it to see her face. For some unknown reason, he was at peace. It felt warm, having Rene so close to him, though he could not identify the reason why._

“A full day, but it was nice. I really enjoyed it,” _he remembered Rene saying. The phrase brought a dim grin to his perfect face._

Yes, I enjoyed the day as well, _he thought._

. . .

                Sesshomaru removed his hand from the tree and placed it in the upper part of his kimono. He then removed the flute Rene had left to him. Automatically, he began to analyze it in its entire entirety: its smooth wood, its perfect circles, and the scent that was still burned into its cracks.

The dog demon’s light grin converted in to a deep frown. He looked down towards the base of the tree. He knelt down and placed the flute on the grass.

 _These memories should stay here,_ he thought. _Carrying them would just hinder my ability to . . ._ A sudden image of Rene dissolving and leaving her flute behind fluttered. His hand began to twitch, debating on whether to leave the memories behind or move on with them. It was frustrating . . . truly frustrating. He didn’t want to forget her. He wanted to avenge her. Isn’t that the reason he was hunting down that half demon, Naraku?

Sesshomaru swooped his hand across the bass of the tree, stood up, and started to walk towards the rest of the group. He clutched his fist, desperately wanting to pierce his own nails into his palm. However, he was unable to due to the instrument he was carrying.

**A/N: This was supposed to be an extra chapter, but I added it to the story in remembrance of Rene. I know it was a little longer (‘little,’ Ha!), but I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 


	54. Arguments

Arguments

                Jaken’s leg rapidly teetered. His finger annoyingly tapped on the brown sleeve of his crossed arms. Grumbles and mumbles slipped through his pointed lips. The centered sun had finally begun to descend, hiding behind the dimming trees.  Sesshomaru had been gone for hours, and it was making Jaken irritable. Though it wasn’t the first time his lord had suddenly up and left, it was one of the longest.

                Jaken stopped his finicky movement and vented a heavy sigh. “Oh, Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu,” he whined. “Where are yoooooou?”

                Rin merely watched her gloomy friend, wondering what she could do to turn his frown upside down. “Don’t be upset, Master Jaken,” the girl chimed. She happily skipped over to him and forced her face into his. “Lord Sesshomaru will return. I know he will! So don’t worry.”

                The annoyed imp stood onto his feet before backing away. “I know that, dummy.” He paused. “And I’m not worried! Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself!”

                The girl enthusiastically nodded. “I’m not worried either, Master Jaken. Still, you seem to be on edge. But don’t worry. Lord Sesshomaru will come!”

                “I said I know that!”

                “If you know that, then turn that frown upside down!” Rin pointed to her mouth. A large smile split her face from ear to ear.

                Jaken merely shook his head. As he repeatedly slammed his staff to the ground, he shouted, “Be quiet, girl! You have no idea what I’m going through!” He gripped the two-headed staff tightly in his hands and pointed into the forest – in the direction of the cherry blossom tree - with it. “It should not take Lord Sesshomaru so long to get back. He’s not even that far away!”

                “Huh?” Rin’s smile faded at the last phrase and replaced itself with a stolid line. She slowly dropped her arms to her sides. “So you do know where Lord Sesshomaru is?”

                “Ugh . . . uh . . . well . . .” Jaken took a step back while covering his mouth. He had said too much. Before his lord had left, he had specifically ordered him not to worry Rin with his whereabouts – though where he went was not worrisome at all.

                The girl darted toward the imp. She dramatically plunged to her knees before planting her hands on Jaken’s shoulders and vigorously shaking him. “Tell me! Tell me! I have to know!” she squawked. Jaken’s head frantically bobbed back and forth like a bobble head. He quickly grew dizzy.

 _So she_ is _worried_ , he thought.

Rin merely continued to scream at the giddy demon. “Please, Master Jaken! I want to know! I _need_ to know!”

                “Enough of that, girl!” Jaken snapped out of his faint state and swatted the girl’s hands off his shoulders. Rin jerked at the sudden action. As the little demon backed away, moving closer to Ah-Un, she rested her bottom on her heels. For a second, the two stared at each other with opposing glares.

                “Oh, please, Master Jaken.” She clapped her hands together, tightly shut her eyes, and bowed. “I promise I won’t bother you again if you just tell me. I’ll be quiet and sit still.”

                Jaken lowered his head and scoffed. _She’ll be quiet and sit still_ , he sarcastically thought. _In a million years_. When he looked back up at the girl, he couldn’t help but analyze her puckered lips and large, brown puppy dog eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Fine,” he sighed.

                Immediately, Rin’s large grin returned and split across her face. She jumped over to the imp, wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed tightly. “Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

                “Unhand me, girl!” the imp yelled while trying to push the girl away. Rin unlocked her arms and took a step back. Jaken let out an annoyed sigh before saying, “I’m not completely sure if this is true, but . . .” Rin sat down and tucked her legs under her bottom, thinking their conversation would be a long one. “. . . he’s probably at that cherry blossom tree. You know the one we just passed before settling down over here?”

 The girl nodded. “But that’s not that far away, so it shouldn’t take him long to get back. But he’s been gone for a while.”

“You don’t think I know that, girl?” Jaken plopped himself down, put his staff between his upper and lower forearm, and rested it on his shoulder.

Rin shrugged. “So then . . . why would he be there?”

Jaken lowered his head and frowned. _Should I tell her?_ he thought. _Should I tell her about Rene? How will she react if I told her about her death and Naraku? Would she still wish to travel with us?_

When the imp glanced up, he could see Rin’s patient eyes waiting on his response. He sighed. “Because someone we knew . . .  she loved that tree.”

“Huh?” Rin cocked her head to the side. “She?”

He nodded. “Before you started traveling with us, there was another girl, but she was much older than you. Perhaps by eight years.” He paused. “At first, Lord Sesshomaru really seemed to hate her, but for some strange reason, he grew fond of her over time. Not long after, he allowed her to follow us and started protecting her.”

“Really!” Rin shouted with jubilee. Jaken jumped at the girl’s sudden outburst. Rin clapped her hands together and lunged forward. “You mean Lord Sesshomaru was in _love_ with her?! Oh, how romantic!”

“NO! OF COURSE NOT!” Jaken quickly corrected. The girl’s excited, large and sparkling eyes and wide, sunny grin quickly depleted. She sunk back into her traditional tea ceremony sitting position, disappointed, yet a hopeful squeal still sang inside her mind. “Honestly, you didn’t understand a word I said did you?”

Rin stuck out her tongue, tilted her head to the side, and playfully knocked on her noggin. The imp merely shook his head at the silly mortal. “So,” she began, her expression slowly morphing back to normal. She leaned forward before quickly and incessantly spitting out her questions: “What’s her name? What happened to her? Where is she now? Does she live nearby? Is the cherry blossom tree their meeting spot or something?”

Jaken’s frown deepened with each inquiry, knowing that each question that sputtered form her lips were senseless. When Rin saw his demeanor, she silenced herself. “Master Jaken, why so melancholy?”

He waited for brief silence before responding, “She died.”

Rin’s jolly, childish expression faded. Her phoenix brown eyes dismayed. Her blanched smile packed its things and moved away once again. “W-What happened to her?” she asked, her tone shaking.

Jaken merely shook his head. “That half demon, Naraku, brutally slaughtered her, and Lord Sesshomaru could do nothing about it.”

The awkward wind returned, blowing passed the two’s distraught face. Jaken watched as Rin slothfully lowered her eyes to the grassy floor. Her head shook with disbelief. _No,_ she thought. _No . . . That – That can’t be. He’d never let anything . . . No. What if it was just an accident? What if there was a reason he couldn’t protect her? But . . . but . . ._ Rin’s head came back to life, immediately traveling to the imp’s attentive glare. Determination and declaration burned and flashed in her eyes. “But he’ll protect me.”

A twisted expression formed on the imp’s face. “Huh?”

Rin leaned in closer. “He’ll protect me,” she declared. “He won’t let anything like that happen to me. He saved me and let me follow him.”

“Oh, please,” Jaken began. He slightly slouched back towards Ah-Un. “Lord Sesshomaru only let you travel with us because you probably reminded him of _her_. He doesn’t really care for you.”

A sharp pain – almost like an arrow pierced her innocent heart – twisted and grinded into Rin’s chest like a drill. Her throat awed and dried. Her disbelieving eyes stung. Why would he say something like that, and to a little girl who strongly believed in her lord no less?

Rin shot onto her feet. Her sudden action caused the imp to slightly cringe. “That’s not true!” she screamed. “I’ll be with Lord Sesshomaru forever! And he’ll protect . . .” Her voice faded.

“Think again. Humans have such short and meaningless lives. You’ll be long gone.”

“That’s not true! It’s not . . .” Her voice faded again. Small tears began to form in the little girl’s eyes. Rin balled up her fists. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran over and pushed the little imp to the ground. That startled both him and Ah-Un.

“Hey!” The angry imp quickly swung his body back up into a sitting position. His furious, irritated eyes darted to Rin’s, but when he saw the flowing tears gushing out of her eyes, his expression softened.

Low sobs escaped the girl’s trembling lips. “You’re terrible, Master Jaken!” Rin screamed before twirling away from the demons. She carelessly stomped her bare feet into the clear, rocky stream and blindly dashed into the forest.

“Wait, Rin.” Jaken quickly sprung to his feet. With all of his might, he tried to chase her down. “Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I lose you! Rin!” Abruptly, the green demon tripped over the stream’s edge and flopped into the water. He quickly thrust his head out, gasping, “Rin!” But it was too late; she was gone.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at Kaede’s village, everyone recapped on Sesshomaru’s love story: about him meeting her and her him, about their travels, about their difficulties with Naraku, about Rene’s tragedy, and about Rin suddenly coming along.  

“I wonder why the girl would want to stay with him,” Sango said aloud.

“She’s probably miserable,” said Shippou.

“And unhealthy,” added Miroku. “How would she find food?”

“Even though the girl wanted to follow Sesshomaru, she could be in danger traveling with him.”

“What if Naraku kidnaps her like he did Rene?”

“Hell would surely break out.”

InuYasha sat up with a slight arch in his back. While he crossed his legs like bows, Kagome sat behind him, setting a first aid kit to the side of her. She opened it before gently unraveling InuYasha’s bloody bandages. Slowly, she unwound the bloody mess from the chest down. She then tossed them to the side, cleaned his reopened wound, extracted a new roll of bandages from the kit, and proceeded to replace the old with the new. In doing so, the two continued to ear the conversation.

“I wonder how that girl is doing,” Shippou pondered. He looked up toward the hut ceiling like it would whisper the answer to him.

Sango nodded. “No matter how you look at it, it’s still odd to see a human traveling with him, let alone the thought of him protecting one.”

Everyone but Kagome nodded; she didn’t think it was strange at all. Was it outlandish for her to travel with InuYasha? Though, she did understand their reasoning behind their thoughts and feelings; Sesshomaru could be a heartless bastard at times.

Shippou brought his eyes back down. “Why do you think Sesshomaru let a human travel with him after what happened to Rene anyway?”

Miroku jumped in. “I think that is the reason.”

“Huh?” Sango and Shippou said in unison.

He clarified. “Why he let her travel with him; I think it’s because Rene traveled with him that he lets the girl follow. Rin looks too much like Rene.”

Sango’s eyes grew lively with understanding. “Oh,” she said. “That would make sense. It’s like InuYasha and Kikyo’s story. Kikyo dies by Naraku, and Kagome, her reincarnation, appears. Though I doubt Rin is a reincarnation of Rene. I mean, she appeared shortly after Rene’s dea-”

“Don’t compare my situation to _his_!” InuYasha interrupted with a yell. Everyone jumped and shook with surprise at his sudden outburst.

The room was silent for a moment.

Miroku broke that silence. “What’s wrong, InuYasha?”

The half breed didn’t hesitate to say, “I would _never_ let Naraku hurt Kikyo! So don’t compare the two of us to the two of _them_!”

“Kikyo?” Kagome repeated in a low whisper. _Only Kikyo?_ She lowered her head and mumbled, “You say that now, but she’s already dead.”

“What was that?!” InuYasha shouted. Kagome’s arm unwrapped around the half demon’s waist when he quickly turned to glare at her from over his shoulder. She accidently tore the bandages in the process. “Naraku disguised himself as _me_. If I was there, I would have been able to protect her, so don’t act like you know what Kikyo and I have been through!”

Kagome recoiled. She tightly gripped the roll of bandages and slightly leaned away from him. “I – I didn’t say anything about you and Kikyo’s experience.”

“Well, how you just said she was already dead, you’re basically telling me that I’m not strong enough to protect-“

“I’m not saying that!” she spat back. “Stop spitting words into my mouth. Jeez, InuYasha.” She inched closer to the half breed’s face. “You’re getting upset for no reason. I’m just saying that Kikyo is already dead. How can you protect the dead?!”

“Look . . .” he said in a daunting low tone. InuYasha swirled until he was face to face with the school girl. Defensive postures possessed the both of them. “I choose to protect Kikyo, dead or alive. So just shut up and mind your own business! The only reason you came along in the first place was because I needed a jewel detector. I didn’t let you follow me because you looked like her. You’re nothing like her. You don’t even come close. You’re not even remotely similar!”

“Wh-Wha . . .” Kagome couldn’t throw out the words. She was too choked up by the half demon’s rapid ability to be infuriated. All she did was speak the truth. Then, it came to her. As she pounded and drummed the floor with balled and angered fists, she yelled, “WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE SIMILAR TO A DEAD GIRL WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU?!”

Everyone jumped, even InuYasha. They all slightly cowered away from the girl’s angered rays. Her dark, fiery aura quickly scattered across the small hut.

To calm down, Kagome took in a deep breath – though it did little good. “Sango,” she started, “can I borrow Kirara?” Without hesitation, the demon slayer nodded. “Thank you.”

InuYasha regained his composer and scoffed. “Oh, now she’s storming off again. That’s just like you; always running from your damn troubles.”

As though she were from a scary movie – like she was about to rotate her head a full three sixty degrees – Kagome slowly turned her head to face the half demon. With no regret, she cocked her hand back into the air and slapped him on the spine, hard. Gravity aided the girl’s abuse. InuYasha quickly fell forward and onto the solid wood floor. A yelp of pain soon followed. As he groaned and rolled on the floor, InuYasha tightly gripped his sides. His wounds reopened, and blood speedily began to seep through the fresh bandages. And before realizing it, he suddenly crashed into the floor face first, unable to protect or defend himself. He hadn’t heard the infuriated girl call out the incantation “Sit!”

Kagome shot onto her feet. Tears were threatening to flood the room. Through suppressed sobs, she squawked, “InuYasha, you’re such a JERK!” before rotating around and storming out the hut. Kirara hastily followed.

“Hold on, Kagome,” yelled Sango after shooting onto her feet. She quickly ran and grabbed her bow and arrows before running after her. Before running out the hut passed the straw, matted door, she glared at InuYasha and said, “When will you ever learn?” She then exited the hut just as she saw Kagome jump onto the cat demon’s back. “Wait!” Kagome looked back. Sango outstretched her weapons toward her. At first, the water-eyed girl was confused as to why her friend would bring her her weapons, but then she added, “Just in case. You never know what could be lurking about.”

Kagome nodded. She then reached down to grasp her belongings. “Thank you, Sango,” she said before she and Kirara took to the sky.

The demon slayer lightly jogged underneath them, calling out, “Be careful out there! And don’t be too long, Kagome! Come back soon!”

. . .

There were two of them. In the reflecting glass lodged in between the upper and lower forearm of Kanna’s left arm, a little girl blindly ran through an unknown forest. She cried as she broke through the loose branches and shrubs. In the second mirror in the right arm, a school girl flew blindly, not caring where the cat demon took her. She just wanted to escape her troubles.

Naraku sat back with a twisted grin split across his despicable, shameless face. A low, cunning chuckle seeped through his perfect teeth. “How convenient,” he said. He leaned closer to the mirrors, placing his knuckles under his chin. “They’re both heading for my forest.” Another malicious chuckle echoed. “It’s all coming together. Now, I’ll allow them to enter my breathing territory.”


	55. Enchanted Forest Part I

Enchanted Forest Part I

               

She panted and wheezed, choking on her own sobs. The wet, misty air flew into her mouth. It dried and pierced her throat, but she continued to run . . . run . . . run. While frantically thrusting her arms in all directions - using them like whips - to chop all of the branches and leaves in her way, she cried, “It’s not true! It’s not true, Master Jaken!” She balled up her fists and began to beat an invisible drum, sprinting faster and faster from her troubles. She tightly barred her water-filled eyes; now, she was really running blindly. “It’s not true! It can’t be true!”

Soon, Rin’s running came to a painful stop when her bare feet rammed into a large branch in her path. She flew forward with her arms out and glided over the moist grass for a quick second before belly flopping on the ground and skidding. A pound of grass lodged itself into her mouth and up her nostrils. As she overcame the shock of using her own momentum against herself, she laid motionless on the ground. Before long, she lifted her head off the ground and merely spit and snorted out the content. The tears continued to flow.

Small weeps echoed. Her river of tears created clean streaks of skin on her muddy face.

“Oh, Lord Sesshomaru,” she cried. “Tell me Jaken isn’t right. Tell me you don’t actually feel that way about me.” She vigorously shook her head before looking towards the sky. “I want to stay with you forever! I do . . .” Her voice died down. Larger tears gushed out of her eyes. “Please . . .”

Rin banged on the ground with balled fist. She slammed her face back into the wet mud and continued to slap it. The moist, brown content splattered into the air. It bounced up and attached itself onto the girl’s kimono. Other droplets settled onto her hair. She was a filthy mess, but she didn’t care. She didn’t realize the mud on the corner of her lips or under her small fingernails. She hadn’t even noticed the pain in her twisted ankle.

Slowly, the sobs began to turn into huffs. Soon, they turned into pants. And finally, they silenced. Rin slightly opened her eyes. Tears still slew from them, but no sound escaped her lips. The girl lifted herself onto her hands and knees and proceeded onto her feet. As soon as she stood up, a sharp pain shot through her right leg. Her miserable, brown eyes moved down towards her ankle. A dark, apple-like mark was on the face of her foot. Blood was oozing from it.

 _I must have cut myself on the branch_ , she thought as she rubbed some of the tears and mud off her face.  Rin glanced back to where she had run from. There was nothing but the trail of broken twigs. Her face sunk. _Master Jaken won’t care that I’m gone. But what about Lord Sesshom-_

 _“He doesn’t really care for you . . . Humans have such short and meaningless lives. You’ll be long gone.”_ The words rang in her ears, haunting her hopes. She quickly shook her head before turning to face the opposite direction. Sucking up her tears, she began to limp away.

 

As she marched deeper and deeper into the unknown forest, the fog grew thicker and thicker. Rin tried to absorb her surroundings, but the stubborn mist made it impossible for her to even see her aching feet, let alone her hands. She couldn’t even see two steps in front of her.

Rin stretched out her hands. She fluttered them around until she felt bark graze her fingertips. Then, she moved closer to the bark, pressed her back against it, and rested. She looked up into the foggy sky. “I should probably head back,” she said aloud. “They might be looking for me . . .”

_“He doesn’t really care for you . . .”_

She shook her head. “That’s not true, Master Jaken,” she whispered to herself. “He’ll come . . . He’ll come find me.”

_“He doesn’t really care for you . . . doesn’t really care . . . doesn’t care . . . doesn’t care for **you** . . .”_

Her eyes began to sting. Waterworks wanted to be displayed, but a sudden low cry allowed her to resist. Rin swung her head to the voice. Where did it come from? She perked up her ears. For a second, the voice said nothing.

 _My imagination?_ she thought.

Then, it sounded again. “Help me!” it cried.

A tiny ounce of fright came over Rin. A girl was in the forest with her, crying for help. She wasn’t alone. But where was this girl? And more importantly, what could she do to help? She had no power, no strength. What was she to do? Above all of her reasons and excuses, she quickly decided to travel even further into the forest.

Rin limped and lugged down the muddy, unseen path. The further she hobbled, the stranger the forest seemed; it was faint, but she noticed that spiders began to appear on nearly every tree she crossed. Light mysteriously faded into the scene, dispersing the thick fog. It exposed a narrow stream, a grey stream. Across the water were more lofty trees. It was as though there were a forest inside a forest.

Something inside her felt uneasy and agitated. It screamed for her to hobble back, but . . .

“HELP!”

The voice continued to attract her presence. She threw all of her fear behind her, staggering faster and faster. As soon as she crossed the stream and stepped into the “second” forest, Rin could feel an invisible force tugging and resisting her body. Before too long, she broke through. Now, she was standing on the other side of the unknown force.

Thinking about the strange feeling, Rin glanced back just in time to see clear ripples in midair. She rubbed her eyes with disbelief before glancing back. Nothing was there.

 _What . . . What was that?_ she thought.

“HELP ME!”

Rin’s attention quickly flew elsewhere. She ignored the feeling and continued to search for the girl. As she did so, the thick fog gradually surrounded her, and the light faded away.

“Hello?” Rin yelled. She cupped her hands and used them as a voice enhancer. “Hello?”

The girl responded. “Help! Somebody!”

“Where are you?”

Silence.

“Hello?”

No one answered.

Rin called out repeatedly with no consequence; the unknown voice would not respond. Soon, after a couple of minutes of silence, she decided to stop totting around.  Now, she was standing in the middle of unknown forestry . . . alone. She called one last time to the voice only to have silence returned to her.

She sighed. _Maybe I did imagine it,_ she thought. _Maybe the girl found help, or maybe she . . ._ Rin gulped. She shook her head. She refused to finish the horrific thought. To ease herself into a bit of peace, she limped over to the nearest tree and rested up against it. For the last time, for one last attempt to hear her “imagination”, she sat still, perking up her ears. Nothing.  

She felt helpless . . . useless . . . dumb. Rin slouched against the moist tree, wondering whether or not it was all in her head; but the cacophony of screams felt so real.

Rin’s eyes slowly fell. “I hope that girl is safe,” she mumbled to herself before quickly dozing off.  

Meanwhile, Jaken paced in circles, murmuring panicked and senseless phrases to himself. His body shook with terror. _What will Sesshomaru do when he finds out that Rin is gone?_ he thought. He dropped his staff and flung his hands to his chrome dome. “He’ll have my head for sure!” he cried. Jaken fell onto his knees and hammered his head on the ground. “Why did I let her go?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-“

“Jaken!”

The terrified imp gasped, flopped is body around, picked up his staff, and jumped onto his feet, standing straight and tall. He faced the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru was standing in front of him, the flute gripped tightly in his hand. A slightly angered expression plastered his face. “O-Oh, my lord,” said the imp. His voice was shaking. “Y-You’re back.”

Sesshomaru ignored his servant and scanned the area. He could see lushes forestry surrounding them, the tall green grass, and the clear narrow stream; but he could not see a certain little girl anywhere in the mix of the aesthetic plants. Sesshomaru glared back at the little imp with narrow eyes. “Jaken,” he said.

He gulped. “Y-Yes?”

“Where is Rin?”

Jaken’s lip trembled. Sweat streamed down the side of his cheek and on his trembling hands. All at once, he burst into tears and threw himself at Sesshomaru’s feet. “I’m so sorry, my lord! Rin and I got into a small argument. I tried to stop her, but she ran away into the forest across the stre-“

“What?!” Sesshomaru hissed in a deep, scary voice. In the short time he spent in the area, he knew that that side of the forest was infested with demons. He could sense it. And the forest practically breathed on its own. That’s why no villages were near the area; one wouldn’t be found for miles, for days.

Jaken cringed, flopping his face into the dirt. The dog demon glowered at his head before looking across the stream and into the tree. He could smell the girl’s scent.

It was silent, but inside of Sesshomaru screamed a dangerous cry. A cry of worry, bitterness, and anger. The dog demon was boiling. A girl had slipped through his hands and out of his sight . . . again. The tension seeping from Sesshomaru held the imps tongue, but somehow he managed to release the chains. When the silence lasted for a while longer, Jaken took his head from the ground and peered at his master. A fiery gaze was glaring back at him. The imp was frozen.  Though the imp couldn’t see his master’s hot water overflowing, he could sure see the steam; he was water boiling over.  “L-L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru jammed the flute into his kimono. Without any warning, he took two quick steps forward, kicked Jaken onto his back, and stomped onto his throat, using it as a trampoline to sling himself forward. A loud, terrifying “GWAAHHUUGH!” forced itself out of the imp’s mouth. Sesshomaru ignored his servant’s pain and dashed across the stream and into the forest to find Rin, following her scent trail.

. . .

The sky morphed into a navy blue. Pink, yellow, and orange lines layered the bottom of it. A light breeze blew the fur on the cat demon’s body along with the black hair on the girl’s bonce. Kagome’s head rested on the back of Kirara’s fur. Her legs dangled on the side of the demon high in the sky. Kirara slightly nudged the girl, but she stayed motionless. Kirara did it once more. This time, Kagome slightly opened her eyes. A loud yawn seeped from her blue lips. She straightened her posture and rubbed her eyes.

“What,” she mumbled. She looked around and noticed the dark sky. “How long have we been flying?” Kagome scanned the area again. It was covered in nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. No villages. No rivers. Nothing. _How much distance did we cover?_ Kagome leaned close to Kirara’s ear and asked, “Hey, are you tired?” Kirara nodded. A light yawn ran through her fangs. Kagome chuckled. “Alright then. Let’s head back.”

Just as Kirara was about to turn around, the two heard a loud, “Help me!” Both of their heads darted in all directions, searching for the mysterious cry. “Help!” At the same time, they both looked down; the cry was coming from the forest below them.

“Someone’s in trouble!” Kagome yelled. “Kirara!”

Without being told to do so, Kirara dove down towards the trees. Suddenly, Kagome could feel herself be pulled through a heavy, resistant force. Kirara felt it as well and came to a quick stop inches from the tallest trees.

 _A barrier,_ thought Kagome _._ _Why would there be one here? Is a demon nearby?_

Kirara let out a low growl, gaining Kagome’s attention. The cat demon was responding to another unknown cry. “Alright. Let’s go, Kirara,” she said. Though she thought a powerful barrier in the middle of nowhere was odd, the two continued to fly through the trees, searching for the girl who was crying for help.

In the meantime, back at Kaede’s village, the worried group jittered. Their hearts were uneasy, and they worried about Kagome and the two-tailed cat demon.

Sango poked at the expiring ashes of fire with a thin stick, trying to keep it burning for a little while longer. Shippou blinked at each flying spark. Desperate, the demon slayer threw the stick into the ashes, succeeding in reviving a small flame. Soon, Miroku entered the hut with an armful of wood. He saw Shippou and Sango warming up near the dying fire. InuYasha was across from the flame, still on his side sulking.

Miroku walked over to the little flame and plopped the wood on top of it. Gradually, the wood began to simmer. Soon, they were up in a strong adult fire. “Kagome still isn’t back?” he asked as he sat next to Sango.

The two shook their heads. They all sighed.

“I really hope she’s OK,” said Sango.

“Me too,” said Shippou.

“Tch,” entered InuYasha. “She can take care of herself.”

Shippou’s eyes slanted. A low growl hissed through his lips. He shot up to his furry feet and yelled, “Idiot! You’re the one who caused her to run away! Why don’t you get off the floor and go look for her?!”

“What was that, you little pipsqueak?” He slightly turned his body to face the little fox demon. “Kagome is the hot head who started this mess.”

“You’re one to talk!” Shippou boldly jumped a little closer with a pointed finger. “You’re the stupid hot head who wouldn’t give her a chance to explain herself!”

“Come say that to my face. I dare you!”

“Shippou! InuYasha! Stop it!” Sango yelled. Her face was twisted with agitation and irritation at the same time. The two demons both locked their lips at her chilling expression. After an irritated sigh, Sango stood onto her feet. “I agree with Shippou. It is your fault for jumping to conclusions, InuYasha.”

“What?!” the half demon screamed. “I didn’t-“

“Listen!” she said strongly. InuYasha closed his mouth and paid attention. “We’re only worried about her. That’s all. So you should go find her and bring her back.”

“Why me?”

Everyone sighed heavily. “Why are you so . . . so . . . gah!” She turned to the monk for support. “Miroku!”

“Now, now, Sango. It’s InuYasha’s choice. However,” the monk stood up. He walked up to InuYasha and cracked his staff on his head. InuYasha fell from his side and onto his stomach. After a couple of seconds, he shot up off the floor and onto his bottom. He threw his hands to his head.

“You fake monk! What was that for?!”

Miroku’s eye twitched at the word “fake.” He took in a deep breath to regain his composure. “I’m trying to knock some sense into you. Just think. Kagome is out there by herself.”

“She’s got Kirara.”

Sango rolled her eyes. Shippou face palmed. Miroku merely shook his head.

“Do you really think that the two can take care of themselves?” he continued. “What if a demon like Naraku were to appear?”

InuYasha thought for a second.

“Swallow your pride and go find them.” Miroku’s staff gradually moved down InuYasha’s chest and pointed at his wounds. “I know you’re injured, but Kagome might look worse than you if you don’t go out there and find her. Just think.”

InuYasha frowned. He removed his hands from his head, placed them in his lap, and pondered. It was true. Kagome had gotten into dangerous situations in the past when the two had arguments. Would this time be the same?

InuYasha scoffed. “Humph. Fine.” He painfully wobbled onto his feet. Instantly, he went over to the corner of the hut to find his cloth of the fire rat. Once he did, he slipped it on. An irritated sigh escaped him. “I hate when you’re right, Miroku,” he said before dashing out of the hut.

All three friends left behind merely stared at the moving straw screen in the entrance. Once it stopped moving, everyone let out a relieved sigh.

Sango turned to Miroku. “You’re getting a queasy feeling too huh, Miroku?”

He turned towards her and nodded. She nodded in return.

“I hope he can find her in time.”


	56. Enchanted Forest Part II

Enchanted Forest Part II

                Rin’s sticky eyelids batted open. A vulgar and discourteous yawn escaped her wide O-shaped mouth. When she finished, she locked all fingers together and reached for the sky, plucking her hair from the tugging bark. After, her eyes couldn’t help but scatter around, scanning the familiar surrounding once more. _Nothing’s changed,_ she thought. She glowered at the thick mist still neighboring her. How could she tell how long she had been asleep if the fog prevented her from seeing the light of day? Was it day? Noon? Maybe night? Either way, she could not tell that she had slept through a busy night.

                Rin rubbed her eyes. Another harsh yawn slithered its way out. “How long have I been asleep?” she asked herself sleepily. _Lord Sesshomaru . . . Master Jaken . . ._ She gasped at the sudden trailing thought.  _Lord Sesshomaru . . . Master Jaken . . . Are they worried about me?_

Almost instantly, a voice in her head, encouraged by the tiny imp, responded, _“He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care for **you**.”_

Her hands flew over her ears. “That’s not true!” she yelled. “It’s a lie. It’s not . . . true . . .” Rin’s lip began to quiver. Her eyes began to sting. _It’s not true. It’s all a lie._

                Beyond the forest and the shaded trees, the sun cautiously rose. Rin vigorously shook her head, denying and rejecting the negative response. She placed both of her hands on the tree behind her to aid her desire to stand. Rising onto her feet, a determined and unchangeable demeanor plastered her moist face. She decided. Her mind was set and fixated on the problem: “I have to go,” she said aloud. “I have to find a way out of this forest.” Rin sluggishly lifted her right foot. “Lord Sesshomaru might be worri . . . Ah!“ Her foot stepped forward, and an immediate lightning-like pain shocked through her leg. Her grip on the tree tightened. “What the . . .” She looked down and saw the blood oozing from her ankle, remembering how she twisted it the day before. A low sigh echoed. “Alright then.” She courageously took another step forward before proceeding to limp through the forest.

Not long after traveling over six yards, Rin’s bare foot stomped on a thin twig. It snapped in half, causing a crackle to bounce of the barky trees. Suddenly, another sound joined in with the twig’s echoes. A low sound. Rin ceased her limp and perked up her ears. As she listened, the sound became clear.

_Is that . . . growling?_

Rin’s eyes enlarged. Frightened, she cautiously backed away, trying to avoid any more noise-making objects along the misty floor. Nonetheless, the snarl grew closer. Rin gulped. She sucked in a deep breath. Her heart raced. Without any warning, a massive demon leapt out of the fog.  Its enormous paw rammed into her chest, forcing her onto the muddy ground. Its large fangs grinded together, inching closer to her face. Rin’s wide eyes shook. Her body trembled.

A girl, a great distance older than Rin, abruptly emerged from the fog, rushing to the demon’s side with her clacking weapons.  She disentangled the bow around her shoulder, plucked an arrow from her holster, and aimed at the little girl, ready to fire. Her eyes were fierce.  

For a second, fear overcame the little girl. Would she die right there, on the spot? Would she ever be able to know if her Lord worried for her? Would she even be able to say good bye? But then, she realized . . .

“Ka . . . Kagome?!” Her voice was shaky.

“Huh?” A shocked expression coated her face. How did that stranger know her name? Taken aback, Kagome began to analyze the little girl: her slightly cut legs, her muddy kimono and face, her caring eyes . . . “Rin?” Rin slowly nodded. Kagome’s eyes widened as she lowered her weapon. “Rin!” She immediately turned to the two-tailed demon. “Kirara, get off of her,” she said sternly yet panicked.

Kirara’s fierce, defensive eyes softened. Her large, sharp teeth hid underneath her furry lips. A low purr sounded at the girl still pinned to the ground. Kirara removed her paw. She brushed her furry cheek against Rin’s before licking her face apologetically.

Rin merely smiled. “Ha. It’s alright,” she said, her voice still slightly shaky.

Kirara discontinued to hover over her and back peddled away. Kagome then rushed over to Rin with an outstretched hand. The bow was back around her shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” she said as Rin gratefully took her hand. Kagome gingerly yanked her onto her feet. “You scared us for a second. We thought you were a demon or something.” She chuckled. “So, what are you doing so far out here anyway?”

“Uh . . . well . . .” Rin’s face sunk. “I-“

Kagome interrupted. “Are you lost?” She suddenly gasped. “Wait! Where you the girl calling for help?”

                Rin’s demeanor revived. “What? A girl calling for help? You heard her too?”

                “Too?” For a second, both girls just stared blankly at one another. Soon, Kagome nodded.

 _So I didn’t imagine it,_ she thought. The sight of Kagome’s outstretched hand took her out of her thought.

“Come with us. We can work together to find the girl and our way out of this place,” Kagome said.

                Rin looked down at her hand before glancing back at her kind eyes. She slowly reached out, taking the offer. “Alright,” Rin said cheerfully. They both shook hands.

                Before the three began to walk along the unseen muddy earth, the girls released each other’s hand; however, Rin could only go so far. After passing a couple droopy vegetation, she staggered and jerked. It wasn’t long before she plummeted onto her hands and knees to clutch her ankle.

                Kagome and Kirara herd the loud thumb. Both of their heads swung backward to determine the cacophony of sound’s origin. Kagome’s mouth flew open. “Rin!” She quickly turned around and darted to the battered girl. “Rin, are you OK?” She plopped down next to her, resting on one knee. Rin rolled herself onto her rear, brought her right knee to her chest, and threw her hands around her ankle. Kagome’s eyes curiously traveled down her leg, searching for an answer. Then, she saw it: Rin’s bloody ankle. “Oh, no. What happened to you?”

                Rin let out a light titter. “I’m alright. I-I just tripped. That’s all.”

                Kagome’s eyes outwardly slanted with concern. “This looks serious. Here, let me help you up.” Kagome twisted her body. She scooped Rin into her arms and carefully mounted onto her feet. She then walked over to the observing feline and gently placed her on Kirara’s back.

                A light grin crept across Rin’s face when she came in contact with the furry surface; it reminded her so much of Sesshomaru’s long, fur pelt. She began to rub the fur in circular motions with her palm. Kirara purred with luxury, causing the little girl’s smile to brighten. She turned her head. “Thank you, Kagome.”

She nodded. “No problem.”

Rin turned again to face the demon cat. “And you too, Kirara.”

The two-tailed demon purred.

 

                Time hastily passed. The girls had been searching for over thirty minutes, yet there was still no sign of an exit out of the greenery or the girl crying for help.

“It’s like a maze in here,” Kagome whispered to herself. She glanced up to the foggy sky, pondering on the time. _How long have we been stuck in this forest?_ she thought. She browsed over her shoulder to get an estimate of the time by asking if Rin knew how long she had spent in the forest, but she was unable to when the low melody of an angelic hum danced into her ears. She gazed at Rin, who was peering up at the sky and playfully swinging her good leg like scissors.

Kagome examined the little girl’s vibrating lips as they danced to the soft tune. Rin’s mouth opened ajar. Soon, the adorable hum turned into a song of words. A familiar song. _Too_ familiar. What song was it? What song . . . Song . . . Songs . . .

“Songs of Parting,” Kagome whispered to herself. Her eyes widened in awe. _That’s the song Rene sang in the orb. But how could . . ._ “Rin.” Kagome interrupted the girl’s singing.

                She took her eyes from the sky and faced her questioning friend. “Yes.”

                “Where . . . Where did you learn that song?”

                “Hm.” Rin put a finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side. “Um . . . “ Her eyes darted to the fog hugging her legs. _Lord Sesshomaru asked me the same thing_ , she thought. _He had the same shock and curiosity in his voice as Kagome. I wonder why._ Rin stared at the ground as though it would give her an answer. It merely stared back at her.

                She sighed. _It’s weird. One day when we were searching for an enemy of Lord Sesshomaru’s, he decided to go off the trail and walked us straight through a village. I thought it was just a shortcut at first, but from what Master Jaken said, he only went there to sightsee; He had passed through the same village when that girl, Rene, was traveling with him to get her a new kimono._

Rin glanced back up to the sky before continuing the thought: _Anyway, I was riding on the back of Ah and Un when I began to observe the village. Everyone began to run into their homes. Some, I assume, were so afraid of my lord that they planted their backs against their huts, fearful that one slight movement would get them killed. When we passed a couple of kids playing, their mother yanked them into her arms. One of the children tightly gripped in her arms ogled me, probably wondering why a human was traveling with three demons. I wasn’t thinking at the time, so I waved at him. Almost immediately, a smile quickly flew across his face._

_“Mommy, it’s OK,” he said as he tugged on the sleeve of his mother’s kimono. “A little girl is with them. She looks happy.” And I was._

_He turned back to face me. For some reason, the little child started to whistle a tune at me. It soon turned into a hum. I was confused yet overtaken by its beautiful sound. I rocked my head from side to side along with the melody. However, his mother quickly covered his mouth. I could tell her harsh lips mouthed, “Be quiet. Are you trying to kill us all? Don’t use that song to welcome her.” To welcome me? Is that what the song was for?_

_I felt so bad for the boy. If only people would take the time to know us . . . to know people like Lord Sesshomaru. They would find out that he is not a terrible person. Though he carries that cold expression, he’s kind. Truly kind. That’s why I don’t want to believe Master Jaken when he says Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t care for me._

_The hum slipped its way into my head. Before I knew it, I began to hum what the little boy was humming. But when we came closer to the end of the village, the hum suddenly morphed into a completely different tune. It was odd. I opened my lips and began to sing, “Father once said to me. Many moons ago. A demon hand will defend. Mother said one day, there is more that you must know; a mortal hand will defend. Two hands together, incomplete alone. Balance in union, and the gate will open. Go, my children, go. Go to Crimson Flame to save our children. The lives of many remain.” I didn’t know what I was singing, let alone what I was saying. To be honest, I hadn’t even known that I_ was _singing. It just . . . came through my lips . . . as if someone was using me to sing, to cry out!_

_Before I knew it, Ah-Un had jerked to a complete stop. “Ah-Un, is something wrong?” I asked. He looked at me before turning his head. I followed his gaze only to see Lord Sesshomaru staring at me with wide, golden eyes, his mouth slightly agape. For some reason, he was in deep shock. I could tell. “L-Lord Sesshomaru . . . what’s the matter.”_

_“Uh . . .” He realized his rare expression and quickly returned to his stolid, countenance one. He turned away from me to face forward like nothing happened. “Rin,” he began._

_“Yes, my Lord.”_

_“How do you . . . know that song?”_

_“Huh?” I jumped at the question. How_ did _I know that song?_

_Lord Sesshomaru continued, still staring straight ahead. “Where did you learn that song?”_

_“I . . . I . . .” I really tried. I really tried to think hard and remember where I learned the song but came to no avail. I never ever heard that song before. So how did I know it? “I don’t know.”_

_His shoulders sunk. “Do you know the name?”_

_“I . . . I . . . I’ve never heard that song before in my life.”_

_I waited for him to speak again; I waited for another question, but he said nothing._

_I leaned closer. “Lord Sesshoma-”_

_“I see,” he quickly interrupted. He slowly turned his head, glancing over his shoulder towards me. “It’s a beautiful song,” he said. Then, we continued the journey._

“Rin? Rin?” Rin slowly looked. Her eyes met with Kagome’s waiting and patient ones. How long had she been waiting for her answer? For a response?

“I’m . . .” she started. Rin’s head slightly lowered. “I’m not sure,” she responded.

                “Do you know the name of it?”

                She shook her head. “Um um.”

                _How strange_ , thought Kagome _. I thought Rene only knew that song._ “Well, it’s a beautiful song.”

                Rin’s eyes flashed wide before going back to normal. A light grin split across her face. “That’s what he said,” she murmured.

“Huh?”

“Oh . . . uh . . . it’s just that . . .” She looked up. “Lord Sesshomaru said the same thing when he asked me about it. Strange, huh? But thank you.”

 _When_ he _asked you about it?_

“Indeed. Very beautiful indeed.”

Kagome, Rin, and Kirara jumped. That voice. That sinful, atrocious voice. Everyone started to dart their eyes in all directions, searching for what they could not see.

“I-It can’t be,” said Kagome. Her eyes shook with fear of the truth and disbelief. “Naraku.”

 Low laughter echoed. “Correct. On point as always, Kagome.”

Kagome hastily removed her bow from her shoulder, gripped it tightly in her left hand, and grabbed an arrow from the holster on her back. She set it against the bow, preparing to fire. “Rin, Kirara, stay close to me, OK.”

Both of them nodded. “Alright,” responded Rin.

He laughed again. “You two are hopeless, falling for the same trick.”

“What do you mean, Naraku?!” Kagome yelled as she stepped closer to Kirara. “You haven’t gotten us yet.”

“Are you quite sure?” Suddenly, a little girl’s cry for helped echoed through the forest.

Rin began to search for the owner. “That voice,” she said. “It’s the little girl.”

“Ugh.” Kagome gritted her teeth. She yelled at the sky, “It was you wasn’t it?!”

“No need to get angry. You’re the ones who decided to help a nonexistent being.” He chuckled.

Suddenly, a small hill of mud gathered under Kagome’s feet. She let out a quick yelp and jumped back, encouraging Kirara to do the same. Under the misty fog, the soil churned and stirred. Soon, it began to rise, morphing into a furry, deformed figure. Kagome and Kirara stepped back, creating distance from the thing. As the strange figure formed itself, Kagome took that time to aim her arrow at it. Finally, the figure transformed into one of Naraku’s puppets. Without any hesitation, Kagome released the arrow. It immediately pierced the puppet in the chest, blowing a huge hole in the center of it. A sparkling pink light then flashed like a grenade, blinding. The puppet obliterated.

Wasting no time, Kagome quickly turned, using one hand to propel herself onto Kirara’s back.

“Let’s go, Kirara!” she yelled. Kirara began to sprint through the forest. Rin and Kagome bounced every time her paws hit the ground. Their speed constantly increased.

“Kagome, what’s going on?” Rin asked with a little fright in her voice.

“It’s Naraku!”

“Naraku?” _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

“Hehehe,” Naraku chuckled. “Run as you like. Your attempts are in vain. The barrier around the forest prevents you from escape. “

“Barrier?!” The word was ragged from the bouncing. _I knew it,_ Kagome thought. _We did cross through a barrier entering this forest._

“Hahah. You can’t escape.”

“Sure, we may not be able to escape the forest, but we can still get away from you.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Out of nowhere, just as Kagome turned her head, a wide, thick branch swooped down and whacked Kirara on her furry side. Kirara was lifted into the air along with the girl’s on her back. They couldn’t move; the force of the attack was too quick and too great.  Kagome and Rin flew off the cat demon’s back, flying their own separate ways.

Kirara rammed her back into a tree, quickly folding and unfolding her spin like a bow. She fell to the floor and morphed back into her cute, little cat form. Kagome landed on her chest, soiling her school uniform. She skidded and slid until she ended on her back.  Rin smacked the ground hard with her shoulder, forcing the mud upward like a wave, before rolling and toppling to a halt on her side. Everyone groaned and whimpered in pain. Naraku merely chuckled at their despair, misery, and agony.

“You can’t escape me.”

Meanwhile, InuYasha’s feet rapidly alternated as he sprinted through the forest - it was as though he were running on hot coal. He had been following Kagome and Kirara’s scent trail for the duration of the night at top speed.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _How far did that damn Kagome go? I’ve been running for hours. Damn Kagome. She can sure hold a deep grudge._ “Huh?” InuYasha’s feet braked as he came to a quick halt. His eyes broadened and shook. “What . . . What just happened?” His eyes rapidly blinked. He closed is lightly open mouth and began to sniff the air. His lips parted once again. “I . . . I can’t smell them anymore. What happened to their scent? It ends here.”

About three miles away from InuYasha and the girls, Sesshomaru ceased his sprint, coming to a quick halt as well. He sniffed the air. A flabbergasted expression plastered his face. _Her scent,_ he thought. _It just disappeared. But how can that be? Why does it end here? She could not have gone far, yet I have not been able to find her all night._

From each of their locations, both brothers looked up into the sky.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ InuYasha thought as he continued to sprint.

Sesshomaru took to the sky. _Something foul is in the air._


	57. Enchanted Forest Part III

Enchanted Forest Part III

                “Ugh . . . ugh . . . ow . . .” Kagome forced herself onto her knees. A painful shock darted through her chest. It was like she had been rammed by a Japanese bullet train. She clutched her chest desperately, feeling the un-rhythmic drumming of her heartbeats, too fast – that branch came out of nowhere.  She turned her head, releasing yet another groan in pain. “Are . . . gah. Are you alright, Kirara?”

Kirara flashed her eye lid open; one remained tightly locked. Her lips quivered, unmasking a slight blanched spot on her fangs. Low, raspy groans raced through them. With her body aching, she forced herself up and wobbled onto her small paws. Even so, she stood shakily for five seconds only to fall back down again.

“Um.” Kagome turned her head again. “What about you, Rin.” While waiting for a response, she wobbled onto her feet. Winded, she caught her breath before staggering over to the little girl. When she saw that she was struggling to lift herself with her elbow, Kagome moved into a limp jog.

“I . . . I’m alright,” said Rin weakly. Just as it finally supported the weight of her body, her elbow slipped, and her face planted into the ground.

“Rin!” Kagome plopped down on her knees and knelt down next to her. A gasp quickly sounded when her eyes traveled to the little girl’s leg. Rin’s ankle was worse than before; extremely thick, dark blood oozed, the cut wrapped around her ankle traveled up to her calve, and underneath the sharp leaves and splinters puncturing the wound, Kagome could see a tiny, white entity protruding out of it. She slightly gagged at the horrific sight but quickly concealed it by slapping her hand over her mouth.

Rin sluggishly lifted her muddy face from the earth, completely oblivious to what the grossed-out girl was eyeing. But she didn’t think much of it, because an impossibly sharp and unrecognizable pain was occupying her thoughts at the moment. “I’m alright,” she lied.  Her eyes glanced up toward Kagome’s disgusted eyes. “I’m alrig- ” A sudden harsh gasp forced itself out of her filthy, brown lips. “Kagome, look out!”

Kagome snatched her hand away from her awed mouth and rushed her eyes away from the awful sight, snapping her neck in the opposite direction. Just as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, a branch swooped in and swatted her in the cheek. Distance gladly separated the two by sending Kagome flying away from the little girl. A harsh, unnatural thud sounded as she forcefully hit the ground, skidding backwards. Quick on her toes, Kagome removed the bow from her shoulder and jammed it into the muddy earth, using it to skid to a stop. Blood slew down from the corner of her lips to her chin.

Nonetheless, another branch, with much posthaste flew in from the forest sky and whacked Rin in the gut. The plant easily lifted her off the ground, flinging her through the air. Coincidentally, Rin didn’t have to fly a great distance like Kagome. Instead, her flight was short due to the close trees behind her.  She came to a quick and painful stop when her back smashed up against one of those trees. Her body went limp from the impact as she fell to the sloppy floor. There, she lied motionless. Not even a finger twitched.

Kagome’s eyes spread with anxiety and panic. “Oh, no! Rin!” She sprung onto her feet, sending a bolt of pain throughout her whole being. But she was determined not to fixate on the unbearable pain. Instead, she fought through it and scurried towards the little girl. “Rin!” she cried. The child didn’t move. Kagome tried again. “Rin!” The girl’s shoulder suddenly jerked.

Rin’s lid’s sluggishly undid, her vision blurred. She slowly lifted her head. “Ka . . . go . . . me?” Just as her sight finally came into focus, her eyes grew and quaked. Speedy, piercing leaves, almost like sharpened knives, were flying towards her. The girl let out a low bellow, a soft whimper of terror.

“Duck, Rin!”

Without being told twice, Rin threw her face back into the ground and flung her hands over her head. Kagome nippily extracted a barb from her holster and shot one spiritual arrow at the threat, causing a blinding burst of pink light to flash. The leaves quickly obliterated. Still, Kagome wasted no time. She sprinted towards Rin with her injured legs like she was in a 100 meter dash for the disabled. However . . .

“AHHHHGGGG!” She quickly came to a halt, plummeting to the ground and onto her hands and knees. A sharp pain pierced her leg. She looked down towards it only to see a wide branch lodged through the side of her thigh. Kagome gritted her teeth at the cowardice violence. Wrath filled inside and fueled her. She cocked her bow back and whacked the branch . . . hard. The plant broke off and retracted itself, widening the hole in her leg. Kagome rolled over to her side, grasping her thigh. She analyzed the horror; the wound was grave. As she clutched her leg, she trundled once more onto her back, not caring about the thick mud building a home in her precious hair. Low moans and groans of pain seeped through her gritted teeth. Oh, the pain was insufferable.

“Kagome, no!” Tears swelled up in Rin’s eyes, tears of fear, pain, and worry, but they refused to shed. The gritty girl pushed and hulled herself off the ground and shot onto her feet, sending an agonizing bolted shock throughout her entire being. She did her best to shake off the pain, though it did little good. Still, Rin hobbled as quickly as she could over to Kagome, who had her limbs tightly together in agony. “Kagome.” Kagome looked up. Rin could see the pain and terror in her eyes.

More fear came over both of them when Rin saw Kagome’s eyes flash open. “Rin, behind you!”

A pointed tentacle, or branch similar to a sword, targeted the little girl. It darted towards her like the leaves Kagome had just obliterated. Just when Rin turned to see what Kagome was yelling about, a warm flame sparked past her. She turned her head to see that the little cat demon, who was now in her ferocious form again, came out of nowhere and sunk its teeth into the branch, redirecting it away from her. A small sigh of relief escaped Kagome’s lips. Nonetheless, another tentacle zoomed past Kirara and made its way into Rin’s side. Rin flew back once again, screaming with agony as she did. It wasn’t long before she smacked the sloppy earth like a rag doll. Thin mud bounded into the air only to fall back down on the little girl.

Though she lied on the ground immobile, Rin’s head spun from the hard impact; her face was the first to connect with the ground. With her eyes scrambled and her head woozy, she couldn’t help but feel the mushy surface beneath her. It was damper and squelchier than the other areas of the forest.

Her hand twitched. _Is this . . . water?_

“Rin!”

A wicked laughter suddenly boomed along the merciless branches. “Hahaha,” it chortled. It was Naraku’s violent chuckle. “I told you. You can’t escape me. How could you when I _am_ the forest.”

“What?” said Kagome with a little tremor in her voice. “But that’s . . . that’s impossible.”

“Impossible? Ha. I believe you should ask ‘Why _wouldn’t_ it be possible?’ You should already know the answer by now. I can do all with the power of the sacred jewel shard. Observe.”

Five tentacles broke through and emerged from the ground, surrounding Rin’s stagnant body. “Rin! No!” Kagome cried. She rolled back over to her side and pushed herself up with her elbow, trying to stand. Nevertheless, a branch quickly slithered toward her, wrapping itself around her neck and choking her, keeping her pinned to the ground. Kagome gagged. Her voice crackled. Her hand gradually moved toward the plant. She clutched the branch tightly around her throat with one hand and outstretched the other towards the girl.  “R . . . in! Get . . . up! Rin!”

“Ugh . . .” A low whine escaped Rin’s lips.

Kagome tried again. “Rin!

Another whine echoed. The little girl attempted to move, but her attempts were in vain. “Ka-Kagome . . . it hurts.”

“I know . . . it hurts, Rin, but . . . Uh!” Kagome’s eyes widened. They darted straight down to Rin’s ankle, which was shoddier than before. Thick, dark blood oozed from the wound. The ankle was twisted and limp; it was broken.

Rin used her elbow to lift her upper body up. “Kagome . . .” Immediately, two of the tentacles surrounding her wrapped itself around her neck and lifted her up into the air. Rin gripped both of the tentacles, trying to pull them from her neck so she could breathe. “Help . . . Kagome . . .”

Kirara released the limp tentacle lodged in between her teeth and attacked one of the tentacle around the little girl’s neck. Kirara sunk its fangs into the stiff branch, forcing it to release Rin’s neck, but that only caused the other one to grip tighter. Before Kirara was able to release the tentacle to attack the other, the tentacle around Rin’s neck thrust her into a dirty swamp hidden behind her by the fog.

 _What?_ she thought _. Water? So this . . . is_ _this what I was feeling?_

“NO!” Kagome acted fast. Her eyes quickly scanned the ground, desperately trying to find something she could use as a weapon – something that would get that branch off her neck. She frantically looked around until her eyes finally spotted her bow. Unwavering, she stretched out her hand, inching closer and closer. The tips of her finger grazed it. _A bit . . . further._

The branch around her neck tightened, slightly jerking the girl away from her weapon. But she refused to let that stop her from reaching her goal. With one large burst of energy, Kagome, ignoring her wounded leg, lunged out and gripped the bow tightly in her hand. She turned towards the branch and belted at it with her bow with all of her might. The branch immediately disentangled from around her neck. Kagome swirled onto her knees and hunched over like a feline. She began to hysterically cough, trying desperately to gasp for the air she was restricted from. Nonetheless, she quickly ignored her pain and darted onto her wounded leg. She began to run towards the swamp.

“I’m coming, Rin,” she said weakly.

In the swamp, Rin locked her lips together and puffed out her cheeks, desperately trying to hold her breath. However, when she cracked her eyes open, she could see yet another tentacle zooming her way. It mercilessly pierced through her stomach, forcing her to open her mouth to scream. But instead of sound coming out, water forcefully swam inside her. Rin’s eyes quivered in pain. So much suffering. The little girl’s blood dyed the water with red.  What could she do? How was she going to extract the tentacle lodged through her organs?

 _Lord Sesshomaru,_ she cried inside _. Help . . . me._

                “Rin!”

                With excruciating pain, Kagome plummeted to her knees, but she quickly forced herself back onto her feet. She set her weapon and fired her arrow, hitting both of the tentacles following Rin into the water. The tentacles swiftly disappeared. Wasting no time, Kagome dashed to the edge of the swamp and fell to her knees. As she analyzed the dirty swamp, she could see air bubbles boil out the water. Following the bubbles was a dark, rosy red. Her eyes widened.

“Rin! RIIIIIIIIIIIN!”

                Unexpectedly, a loud thud clattered in Kagome’s right ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kirara had just fallen from the sky, landing right next to her; however, Kagome didn’t even bother to look. She was too mesmerized by the sight of blood filling the swamp in front of her.

She continued to cry out Rin’s name, failing to notice the dangers that lurked behind her. Naraku’s laugh echoed again along the trees when more of his barky tentacles emerged from them. They all turned to target Kagome and Kirara. With no hesitation, they attacked.

                “RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!”

                Rin was motionless. The dark pupils in her eyes faded away. Her mouth was slightly ajar. But she could still hear Kagome’s low, muffled cries. She could hear her calling out her name with dramatic distress and concern.

                _Kagome,_ she thought _. I can’t . . . I can’t move. Is this . . . is this the end? Am I going to die_? She slightly tilted her head back and saw Kagome on the other side of the water. She also saw a dozen sparkling lights twinkle behind Kagome’s reflection. When she focused more on it, she realized they were Naraku’s tentacles. _No. No! Don’t do this. I don’t want Kagome to get hurt anymore._ They inched closer and closer. _I want . . . I want to protect her. I want to protect you, Kagome! I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of ME! Kago-_

A huge air bubble suddenly blew out of her mouth; all of the air in her lungs was replaced by the swampy water. Though the tentacle was no longer lodged in her gut, blood continued to rapidly ooze. Her eyes gradually closed. She tried - she really tried - to keep them open, but her attempts were useless. Her body lost all feeling and went limp. Her hearing died along with her sight. Her cold lips were slightly apart, letting blood seep through. Rin . . . was gone.

                Kagome screamed again. “RIIIIN!” Suddenly, she could feel something tie itself around her ankle. She glanced back, her eyes connecting to one of the tentacles. Just as she raised her bow to whack at it, the tentacle tugged on her leg and dragged her back. Another one flew from the trees and thrust itself into her shoulder, and another in her wrist. “AHHHHHHHHUUUUUGGGHHHH!”

                Her harsh cry vibrated the water around Rin’s static body. But somehow, those vibrations reached her, absorbing into her. Her eyes flashed open, shining a bright pink. Her body moved on its own and curled up into a ball.

Kagome slightly turned her head. A mistake on her part. Just as she turned, she froze. A tentacle was right in front of her eye, not even an inch away. It pulled back, ready to pierce her right eye. Kagome didn’t know what to do. What could she do when she was being held down?

Kagome shook her head, fearing for her end. If only she hadn’t run away from InuYasha’s words. But if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have found Rin. She quickly shook the thoughts away, choosing to face reality. The tentacle sprung forward. Just as it was about to pierce her eye, the water in the swap shot up. A huge gust of wind appeared from nowhere and turned the water like a tornado. Strong blasts of water shot from the tornado and at the tentacles, forcing them back and away from Kagome.

Kagome gazed upon the twirling swamp water. As she squinted, she noticed a dark figure floating up from the bottom of the swamp, moving into the center of the twisting tornado. Without any warning, the water dispersed, revealing a small girl. Wind circled around as she floated. A glowing pink light surrounded her.

“R-Rin?” Kagome blinked at the innocent little girl hovering above her. How was that possible?

Rin’s head tilted back, looking up into the sky before looking at the threat below with her glowing pink eyes. Abruptly, an invisible wave of energy boomed from her small body, pulverizing the tentacle. Kagome’s eyes widened with amazement. Was that the same little girl she had risked her life to protect?

“Huh?” Kagome gasped.

Rin’s minor, fragile body suddenly began to morph: her arms and legs grew, stretching into a long and beautiful length, her hips widened into perfect curves, her breasts matured and tightly hugged her small kimono, and her hair grew longer like royal silk. Her ragged and torn kimono tightly hugged her figure, exposing unneeded cleavage. The hole in her kimono from the tentacle remained, though the one in her gut had completely disappeared.

She leisurely floated down to the ground near Kagome, who was frozen on the ground with shock. Kagome’s eyes grew wider. “R-Rin?” She glanced down toward her ankle. A quick gasped sounded. Her ankle was perfectly fine, like nothing had ever happened to it.

The mysterious girl took a deep breath before exhaling a soft sigh. Her eyes flickered from pink to brown before deciding to remain their normal caring color. She glanced down at Kagome with a light smile. Kagome jumped at the familiar grin. She screwed up her eyes and analyzed the girl’s caring eyes. Finally, out of realization, her eyes grew even wider.

“Rene?” Kagome whispered in awe.

Her grin split across her face. “Nice to meet you again, Kagome. It’s been a while.” Her voice was deeper, yet remained sunny and feminine.

“Impossible.” Rene’s smile quickly turned into a deep frown when she heard that familiar, malicious voice. Her face went solid. “Rene,” it spat.

She spat back, “Naraku.”

“I thought I got rid of you. No . . . You _were_ dead.”

“You’re right,” she said with a little sass. “You did get rid of me, and yes, I was dead. Was.”

A low growl echoed and bounced along the trees. Rene could not help but form a twisted smile from her enemy’s displeasure.

“No matter,” he continued. “You’ll be dead soon again anyway.”

Tentacles shot out the ground and immediately fixed their sights on the two girls. They darted towards the two. Just as Kagome turned to scream for her to run, Rene lifted a hand. Almost instantly, a large barrier surrounded her, Kagome, and Kirara. Nonetheless, the tentacles continued to charge, but as soon as they came in contact with the shield, they were demolished.

“Impossible,” Naraku growled. “How are you able to create a barrier without the power of the jewel?”

Kagome looked up at Rene to see a light grin. _I know why,_ she thought. _Midoriko . . . That’s why._

“Naraku,” Rene began.  Her voice was low and threatening yet calm and collected. “I won’t let you hurt my friends anymore.”

“Tch.” He paused for a moment. “Well, what are you going to do now?”

“Hmm?”

Naraku’s voice lightened with a slight arrogance. “Just try to find me. Your attempts are in vain.”

Rene lowered her head, staring at the sloppy mud. She began to chuckle. That baffled Kagome.

“Funny thing about that,” she said. She pulled back her barrier before thrusting if forward, exterminating the rest of the tentacles that were too afraid to be pulverized by its touch. “Earlier you mentioned being the forest.”

“Tch!”

Rene scoffed at his reaction to his own words. He had given her an advantage. Rene continued. “So. . . I’ll just destroy all of it.”

She put up another barrier around them, but this time instead of staying behind its protective walls herself, she walked out of it, leaving Kagome and Kirara.

“Rene, what are you doing?!” Kagome asked, curious. Rene merely gave a smile before reaching her hands towards the sky.

“What are you doing,” Naraku asked.

“Getting out of here,” she simply replied. Her hands began to glow. The light moved down her body to the souls of her feet. Now, the pink aura surrounded her once again. A pixy dust like substance also walled her. It began to form in her palms. Her eyes flickered back to pink. “Good riddance, Naraku,” she said before her body released a ginormous purification blast. The humongous, blinding light scattered in all directions throughout the trees: north, south, east, west, up, down, side to side. It flew up into the barrier, filling the dome that surrounded them. The energy pierced the demonic barrier and shattered it, but the light continued to travel for miles. All of the trees, all of the things in the forest, were disintegrating.

Elsewhere, close to the (used to be) forest, InuYasha and Sesshomaru both stopped when a loud _BOOM_ , an explosion, reached their ears. They turned their heads to see the amazing and overwhelming blast of energy.

 _What is that?_ thought InuYasha, his eyes wide _._ He thought and thought, wondering where he had seen that burst of energy before. Then it hit him. _It looks like the light from the orb. But it . . . it can’t be._ After taking in the astonishing sight, InuYasha took off sprinting towards the light. Suddenly, whiffs of familiar scents punctured his nose. _I can smell them again: Kagome, Kirara  . . ._ He gasped. _And Naraku!  But . . . who is this other scent I’m picking up?_

Sesshomaru’s golden eyes were wide. His mouth fell open. _This light,_ he thought. _This feeling . . . I’ve felt it before. Back when Rene . . ._ His eyes widened at the name. Like InuYasha, a surprising whiff of the lost scent assaulted his nostrils. He took in a deep breath, and his eyes grew even larger. _It can’t be. Impossible. This . . . This scent belongs to . . ._ His hope was high. Sesshomaru wasted no time and immediately took to the sky, flying like a jet towards the blast.

 **A/N: OOOOHHHHHH! REVIEW! REVIEW! I was so excited writing this chapter. Still, I must know what you all are thinking.** (。⌒∇⌒)。


	58. Returned

**A/N: I know. I know. Big surprise, Rene is back, and everyone is excited. I really shouldn’t say this, but you guys are going to hate me for this chapter. So, enjoy n_n**

Returned

                It was blinding. The bright light from the humongous purification blast forced Kagome to shield her eyes. The forceful wind rotating around the blast kept both Kagome and Kirara pinned to the ground. It shot the mud into the air, turning it into dirt which quickly congested into the atmosphere. All of the fog along with every single plant in the area disappeared. Kagome tried to peek from under her arm to get a glimpse of how Rene was holding out, but the wind punched and fought with her, forcing her eyes down. It rumbled, tussled, and tangled with her, her hair, and her clothes. It was a miracle that she wasn’t tossing and flipping in the air – if it weren’t for the barrier Rene placed over them, she probably would have been. Soon, the blinding light faded, and the wind ceased.

                The sun finally showed its face, and Kagome could feel it burn into her wounds. Kirara’s fluffy eye lids felt the rays warm her fur. She rapidly blinked her eyes open. A low purr followed. A light grin formed across Kagome’s face when she heard the low purr. She was glad the cat demon was all right.

Her arm cautiously moved down from her face, checking to see if it was safe. As soon as her eyes were uncovered, they enlarged. A harsh gasp broke through her lips. Nothing . . . NOTHING . . . but dirt and dust stretched across the vast area. What used to be a foggy, damp forest was now a sunny, deserted desert as far as the eye could see. The flat ground ran for miles.

“A . . . Ah . . .” Kagome couldn’t get the words out. She was so choked up with so much amazement to say anything.

She continued to scan the area with awed eyes, and as she did, the protective barrier around the two dispersed, corroding slowly. Kagome’s eyes circled, darting left then right. They darted and rotated until they spotted a glowing figure diagonal from her. She watched the pink glow around the woman fade away. Her bright, pink eyes morphed back into their caring, dark brown color. Shortly after the light had gone, she began to sway from side to side like a drunkard. The dizziness threatened to toss her on the ground.

“Rene!” Kagome called out, a little worried.

Rene quickly caught herself by stomping her right foot in front of her. After regaining her balance, she looked up towards the clear sky, inhaling has she did. A long, slow relived sigh cruised through her lips. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to face Kagome. A bright grin blew across her face. Though her lids were tightly shut, Kagome could tell the smile had reached her eyes. Why was she so . . . happy?

Kagome let out a light sigh of relief. A little eased chuckled soon came after. “Oh, don’t scare me like that,” she said as she placed a hand to her chest. Her heartbeats had quickened.

Rene opened her eyes with a little shock, but it wasn’t long before they went back to being jovial. “I scared you?” She paused before tilting her head to the side.  A smile stretched from ear to ear. She chuckled lightly. “We’ll I’m sorry.”

“Haha.” Kagome returned the small laughter. “Uh!” Suddenly, fear swept over her. Her head twisted and turned. Her eyes swung in all directions. “Where is he?” she asked, a little shaken. “Where is Naraku? Is he . . . Is he dead?”

                The sunny smile plastered on Rene’s face slightly dropped. In a bright yet serious tone, she replied, “No. He escaped.”

“What?!” Kagome gasped. _But . . . But that’s impossible_ , she thought. _That blast . . . That blast was amazing. Huge. Powerful! How could he have survived something that magnificent, that purifying?_

“If it weren’t for the jewel, he’d probably be dead,” she continued, almost as though she read Kagome’s thoughts. “But still, he’s gravely injured. His life energy is extremely low. _Extremely_ low.” Rene added that last sentence to ease Kagome’s anxiety. It seemed to have worked. “Besides, I can sense the sacred jewel shard moving further and further away.”

                “What?! You can? How?” Kagome lunged forward, forgetting about her injured leg. She winced at her own action but quickly shook off the pain. Her surprised eyes remained locked on Rene’s. “But I can’t sense anything.”

“Well, Naraku moves pretty quickly. The jewel is about a dozen miles away now.”

“Miles?! A dozen?!” Kagome’s eyes widened even further. “Rene, that’s impressive.”

“Impressive? Really?”

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. “I can only sense the sacred jewel shard, along with demonic energy, from about a mile away.”

“Only a mile?” Rene was baffled. She was completely overcome with astonishment. “But, no matter where the shikon jewel is, I can since it. Even if it’s across the entire continent, it’s as plain as day. And judging on how powerful a demons’, or a persons’, demonic or spiritual energy is, I can sense them at least thirty-two miles away.” Her tone was filled with shock, almost as if she was asking Kagome, “You can’t do the same?”

Kagome’s jaw dropped. “Thirty-two miles?! Rene, that’s amazing!”

“It is? I . . . I didn’t know. I assumed it was normal, especially for priestesses such as you. I’m not a priestess, yet it still came naturally to me.”

Kagome let out a disbelieving chuckle. She looked down towards the dusty ground. Under her breath, she mumbled, “That’s probably because you’re the descendent of the one who created the jewel.”

“Hmm? Did you say something, Kagome?”

Kagome snapped her head back. She waved her hand up and down like she was fanning something away. “Oh, no. It’s nothing.

                “Oh. OK then.”

                A light breeze drifted through the area, bringing silence with it. During that time, Rene looked up towards the sky. She pondered on the thought of her unnatural abilities. She never used them often because there were harsh consequences. She experienced that with Yoy. But she did know one thing; her ancestor, Midoriko, was the only reason she had such majestic and awesome power.

                Kagome stared at Rene questioningly. Millions of thoughts rushed and jammed themselves into her brain. Her tongue teetered in between her lips, which were slightly ajar. A question lingered off the tip of her tongue. Would it be rude if she asked it? Nonetheless, her curiosity got the better of her.

“How are you still alive?” she blurted, breaking the silence. Her voice was filled with wander and disbelief.

Rene’s eyes traveled back down to Kagome’s anxious ones. She blinked, slightly confused by the question, though it was a predictable one. She knew the query would surface eventually. Still, a smile slithered onto her bright face. “That’s a very good question,” she stated. “But it will have to wait.”

Kagome cocked her head to the side, confused. “Huh? Why?”

Rene ignored Kagome’s question – at least, that’s how it seemed to Kagome. She shut her eyes and focused on the darkness behind her lids. In the back of her eyes, she could see two figures, both in different locations, but not far from the deserted area. One of them was analyzing the sudden flat, dry earth. The other was viewing the same sight from the sky. Rene beamed at the second figure.

                Rene suddenly spoke. “Naraku’s barrier was disbanded, so now they can follow our scent again.” She opened her eyes and faced Kagome. “They’re coming for us.”

                “They?” Kagome asked. “Who is?”

                “InuYasha and-“

                Rene threw her hands out. They quickly flew across her stomach. Her body snapped and folded. She held and pressed on her gut tightly as though she were giving herself the Heimlich. A harsh gag echoed, creating an unnatural and unrecognizable cacophony of sound. It was not long before she began to hack up small, thick puddles of blood.

One by one, a puddle fell, then another. Once she was thru, a thin trail of red liquid streamed down the corners of her lips. Short, heavy pants jumped out. Sweat drooped down the sides of her cheeks. Suddenly, Rene’s body gradually tittered. It rocked back and forth, moving her from her toes to her heels and back to her toes. Rene tipped forward, unable to collect her equilibrium. She plummeted onto her knees before her chest slammed the dusty floor. More heavy pants escaped her. And the dust collecting around her made it harder and harder to breathe.

“Rene!” Kagome screamed. She quickly straightened out her arms, trying to force herself up. Her attempts were futile. “Renugh . . .” Kagome suddenly felt a tug on the cape of her uniform. Something lifted her up off the ground and flung her onto a fluffy surface. When she glanced down at the creature, her eyes met with the injured cat demon’s fierce eyes.

Kagome nodded. “Thanks, Kirara.”

Kirara responded with a whimper before prancing over to the figure lying on the ground. Once they were near her side, Kagome did her best to slide off the demon’s back. Nonetheless, gravity got the better of her. She lost her grip on Kirara and stomped on her feet before falling flat on her rear end. For a second, she hugged her wounded thigh, fearing the grave wound had widened, but her mind quickly relocated to the more important task. Kagome rolled onto her knees and began to crawl closer to Rene’s motionless body.

“Rene,” she said as she did her best to flip the girl onto her back. Kagome sat on the back of her heels beside the unconscious figure. She then outstretched her arm, placing a hand on the girl’s forehead. Immediately, she snatched her hand away, releasing a quick shriek. Kagome grasped her hand with the other. _Ow!_ she thought. She glanced at her reddening hand. _She’s burning up. She burned_ me _! Why is her body so . . . so . . . so hot? It’s like I just touched a stove._  Kagome leaned forward slightly. She placed a hand on Rene’s shoulder and gently shook it back and forth, taking it off occasionally so she could avoid being burned from her unnatural body temperature. “Come on, Rene. Wake up. Say something.” Rene merely responded with hard pants. “Rene . . .”

“Kagome!”

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. She screwed up her eyes. In the distance behind the wavy heat rays, she could see a figure wearing a dark, red kimono dashing towards her. Her eyes widened. Her lips trembled, mouthing the name. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

“In . . . Inu . . . InuYasha!” she croaked. _He came. He actually came._

Inching closer and closer towards the two girls – three including Kirara – InuYasha shouted, “Kagome, are you alright?” Before she could voice her answer, InuYasha continued with, “You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, traveling so far out from the village? Are you stupid?”

Kagome’s eye twitched. Her tears, with impressive quickness, sucked back in. A frown swept across her face. _Idiot?_ she thought. _Stupid?_ _At least he asked if I was all right before throwing out insults at me_.

The dog demon finally ran up to Kagome and stood on the opposite side of the unconscious figure. His eyes couldn’t help but gaze upon the immobile female, fixating on her familiar features. His golden eyes blew up in shock.

“Is that . . .” he began.

Kagome nodded.

“But, how is that-“ InuYasha stopped mid-sentence. When he glanced up at Kagome, his eyes and nose wrinkled at the blood oozing from her leg, wrist, and shoulder. He took a small step forward, grinding his fangs. “Kagome! Wha . . . It was Naraku, wasn’t it? Where is he?! I’ll put the bastard out of his misery.”

“Never mind that!” Kagome suddenly snapped. InuYasha reversed his actions. He took a step back and slightly cringed, baffled. She continued. “There is something wrong with Rene. She suddenly collapsed, and she’s burning up. We need to get her some help and quick!”

InuYasha blinked a couple before nodding. “Alright then.” He cautiously stepped over Rene’s body, puzzling the school girl. He then bent over and scooped Kagome up in his arms, placing her on Kirara’s back. Then, he lifted Rene into his arms and threw her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. “Damn. I can feel the heat from her body through my cloth of the fire rat.”

“That’s what I’m saying. Now we have to go. And be more gentle with her!” she snapped.

The half demon rolled his eyes. “Anyway, did you see any villages nearby when you flew over?” He scanned at the new desert. “Or . . . at least any villages that used to be here?”

“No! There isn’t one for miles. There was nothing but forest. Now let’s go!” Her words were quick and venomous. Kagome lightly tugged on Kirara’s fur, telling her to take off. The cat demon obeyed and took to the sky.

InuYasha scoffed. He hiked up Rene on his back, making sure she was secure. Under his breath, he muttered, “I come all the way here and this is the thanks I get. That ungrateful-”

“Move it!” Kagome yelled.

“I’m coming!” Then, he leapt into the air, following the feline back to Kaede’s village.

                A few minutes later, Sesshomaru swooped in from the sky, landing in the spot Rene had fainted. As his protected feet touched the steaming earth, he analyzed the area, taking in the damage from the blast he remembered from so long before. He then proceeded to lightly sniff the area. As though on cue, a short gust of wind wafted. Immediately, he was punched with a familiar scent. A girl’s scent. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and sniffed it deeply. His eyes widened. He was almost sure. “Rene” was the name that crossed his mind.

 _Is she alive?_ he asked himself. _But that’s impo . . ._ He dared not finish his thought.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru took to the sky. Flying as fast as he could, he shadowed Rene’s scent trail.

. . .

Multiple, lingering hours, over half a day, had leisurely passed. Inside the gloomy hut, Rene’s body lied on the wooden floor as far away from the fireplace as possible; they didn’t want her temperature to rise any further. Kaede, who had returned from a long trip a few hours ago, was beside her, dipping a white cloth in a wooden, cylinder bucket. InuYasha was next to Kagome, who was across the room in front of the fireplace. Sango was bandaging up Kagome’s wounded thigh. Miroku and Shippou were crammed close to the exit, patching up the little cat demon. As they did that, they whispered to one another, amazed by the sight of the figure lying unconscious on the floor. How could she still be alive?

“How can she still be alive?” suddenly asked Sango to Kagome, who merely shook her head.

Kaede dipped the cloth back into the water, folded it into a rectangle, and placed it on Rene’s forehead (underneath her bangs). “How fascinating,” she began. “From what you all have told me, this girl holds immense power. Ability almost equal to Midoriko’s, if not greater.” They nodded. “How odd.”

“So,” Shippou began. “How did you find Rene in the first place?”

Kagome turned her head. “Well . . .”

InuYasha’s ear suddenly stood tall. They rapidly twitched. Immediately, he popped up off the ground and shot his eyes to the screen door. Kagome, who was opening her arm so Sango could bandage her shoulder, asked, “InuYasha, what is it?”

He rudely ignored her and darted out of the hut without a word, leaving the others to watch as the matted door flung back and forth. As soon as he stepped through the straw, matted door, he slapped his hand on his sword. His eyes shot up to the sky and scowled at a figure, who was gently floating to the ground, landing soundlessly.

“Sesshomaru,” InuYasha hissed. His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru ignored him, refusing to acknowledge his half-brother’s presence. He looked passed InuYasha to the hut behind him. Then, his eyes traveled back to the half demon.

“Is she in there?” he asked.

“Huh?” InuYasha was taken aback. Sesshomaru’s surprisingly sincere tone caused him to jerk. He was never the type to speak so pleasantly and soft, especially to the brother he loathed so much. He was one to threaten and injure. InuYasha snapped out of his shock when Sesshomaru took a step forward. He prepared his sword. “Hold it right there. You’re not coming any closer.”

“Oh? Is that so?” He took four steps forward.

InuYasha extracted his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at his older brother. It was merely centimeters from his nose. “You don’t have a weapon anymore, so I’d just turn around and go the other way if I were you.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Why are you keeping me from seeing the girl?” He cursed himself for not being able to say her name.

“Because of _you_. You’re the reason she died in the first place.”

Sesshomaru balled his hand into a fist and pierced his palms with his sharp nails. He gritted his teeth. His calm and collected eyes boiled into fierce golden ones. A low growl mixed in with his words. “Move, InuYasha.” His voice was venom.

InuYasha flinched at the sudden change of emotion. _He’s serious,_ he thought. He analyzed Sesshomaru’s twisted demeanor. “You really want to see this girl, don’t you?”

Sesshomaru said nothing.

The two brothers glared at one another for a couple more seconds. After analyzing Sesshomaru’s somber expression, InuYasha mumbled, “Well, I’ll be damned,” as he re-sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side. “After you.” He watched as Sesshomaru ambled closer to the hut, passing him in the process and refusing to make eye contact. InuYasha took no offence.

 _He’s serious,_ he thought _. He really does want to see her._

The matted door flew open. Everyone’s eyes darted to the entrance and immediately widened with shock.

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome whispered.

The dog demon didn’t hear it. In fact, he didn’t even notice the people around him. The only thing that came to his attention was the one figure lying motionless on the ground. The sight of her chest rising up and down gave him much relief; she was breathing. Still, the mere sight of her held him in that one spot, mesmerized. He was only one step inside the small abode.

It wasn’t long before InuYasha entered the hut. It slightly irked him that Sesshomaru was crowding the walk way, but he quickly got over it. He stood behind his brother and glanced over to Kagome who returned the gaze. InuYasha continuously rolled his eyes to one side, trying to communicate something to her. However, what he was trying to get across didn’t click for her. And for a minute, there was silence.

InuYasha sighed heavily, giving up on the eyes talking. “Well, what the hell are you all just sitting there for?” he broke out. Everyone was confused. “Get out!”

For a second, Kagome and the others were perplexed by the sudden outburst. “Get out?” What did that mean? Then, a familiar scene registered in the back of Kagome’s brain – a memory surfaced. She had done the same thing when InuYasha had a reunion with Kikyo, after all that time he thought she had died (even though she did).

Kagome nodded. “Alright. Sango can you help me up?”

“Oh . . . Uh . . . sure.” Sango nodded. She gingerly draped Kagome’s wounded arm over her shoulder and stood, following everyone, including Kaede, outside the hut. Now, the only things inside the hut were Rene, Sesshomaru, and silence.

Sesshomaru’s lip trembled, desperately trying to voice the girl’s name. He watched as her chest rose only to fall. But chains were around his feet, preventing him from moving forward, from witnessing her life. But was she really there in front of him? Was she really . . . alive?

Suddenly, Rene’s body viciously jerked. Hard coughs drummed through her mouth. She quickly clutched her paining chest and rolled over to her side, showing her back to Sesshomaru. The cloth fell from her head. Hysterical coughs echoed throughout the hut. It wasn’t long before blood mixed in with the rough blasts of air, gushing from her mouth. A small puddle began to form were her head laid. Her black hair soaked up the red. Some painted her cheeks.

The chains holding Sesshomaru down quickly unlocked. He moved only one leg, and before he knew it, he was darting towards the girl. He jumped over the fire pit and onto his knees. With no hesitation, he placed a hand on her shoulder. His fingers twitched at the unexpected heat eliminating from her skin. Still, he scooped her into his arm, allowing her to rest her head against his plated chest. After a while, her horrific coughs began to die down, and her breathing steadied.  Blood flowed down her neck and onto her kimono.

                Sesshomaru’s heart beated like a woodpecker rapidly pecking a tree. It slowed when her harsh coughs faded, but the blood staining her face reminded him of what could happen; her violent coughs could start up at any moment once again. He temporarily removed his arm from under her and smeared the blood from her cheek as best he could with his thumb.

                “Rene,” he voiced softly.

                Rene’s whole being twitched and tingled at the call of her name. A low grin slithered across her face from the recognition of the voice. She sluggishly opened her eyes, greeting golden ones as she did. Her grin grew larger.

                “Se . . . Sesshomaru . . .”

His demeanor slowly morphed back into its normal, calm state. She was able to call out his name, and that slightly boosted his emotion. But he merely stared. His throat was clogged with awe. What was he supposed to say? _How are you still alive?_ was his first thought, but he decided to go along with the second.

“Rene, where is Rin?” The question was expected; when he followed Rene’s scent, only traces of Rin’s remained. But after a few minutes of the blast, it completely disappeared.  

“Here,” she said weakly. Sesshomaru’s posture straightened with bewilderment. His head turned, and he began to scan the hut. No one else but them was there. Rene softly chuckled. She slowly raised her shaky and pointed finger to the center of her chest. “Here. In here . . . I am Rin.”

Silence fell.

Sesshomaru’s jaw slightly fell. Many questions bombarded his brain, but he was too choked up to voice them. He pondered, remembering how similar Rin’s scent was to Rene’s, how her blood was similar, and how her appearance was similar. It was just too confusing. Had Rene really been traveling with him the whole time?!

Sesshomaru temporarily pushed the thoughts behind him when he noticed a thin, red line streaming from Rene’s lips. Her face was flush, and quick yet soft pants escaped her. She looked how she did when the two were in the cave together – without the severe wounds.

 _Why is she in this condition?_ he asked himself. A sour expression quickly surfaced. _Was it Naraku again? No!_ _Is she going to . . ._

He removed his arm from underneath her once again and reached into his kimono, distracting himself from his own thoughts – the thoughts he did not want to believe. He extracted a wooden flute and slipped it into her right hand. Her fingers instantly curled around it. A quick smile flashed across her face, but it quickly morphed into a frown. Sesshomaru took note of it. He watched as Rene bit the bottom of her lip. Something was on the tip of her tongue, and Sesshomaru knew it. He knew she wanted to speak, but something held her back. So, he quickly broke the loud silence.

“How are you still alive?” he bluntly asked.

Rene steadily looked down towards her toes before turning away from the demon. Her paling bottom lip quivered. Without any warning, tears swelled up in her eyes. As soon as they filled to the brim, they gushed out. Small whimpers followed. Sesshomaru merely watched, not knowing what to do.

Rene tightened her eyes. “I’m sorry, Sesshomaru. So . . . so sorry.” Her words were slow and weak. It took up most of her breath just to say those words. She bit the bottom of her lip once again and shamefully shook her head. “I . . . I’m so sorry . . . I kept this from - *sniff* - from you . . . but I’m not the normal human you think I am.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes twisted with slight confusion. Of course she wasn’t a normal human. Why would a normal human ever travel with a demon like him?

She saw his twisted expression and clarified. “I . . . I’m the descendent of the one . . . who created the shikon jewel.”

“Uh!” Sesshomaru’s eyes slightly widened. He was confident that his abilities and magnificence was so great, so the jewel shard never interested him; however, he did know what great power it held. And he knew it would take a powerful being to create such a thing.

Rene continued. “And I killed her.” She looked up into his eyes. “Remember - *cough* - when we were . . . in the cave together . . . and you asked me . . . where Yoy had gone? I killed her . . . obliterated her. That large blast you saw . . . that was me. That power . . . belonged to me.”

Why was she spilling her guts now of all times? Why now when she should be resting? She spoke as though she were delivering her final words.

Sesshomaru’s demeanor slightly calmed. “Is that all true?” he asked. Rene faintly nodded. His eyes narrowed. He didn’t want to believe the thoughts that were bombarding his brain. “Your point is?”

Rene’s eyes nearly bulged out. Didn’t he understand what she was trying to convey? “Wha . . . Sessho-“

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Sesshomaru . . . Now, this power . . . it’s eating me away!”

“Uh!” He let out a harsh gasp, and his eyes grew twice its sized once again. _Eating her away? As in . . ._

Rene continued. “I know it’s hard to believe. I know . . . you don’t want to believe it . . . but I’m a human . . .  just like you said. And . . . my body can’t handle this power. It just can’t.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shook, thinking back to a time similar to this. _Is that why she was so weak in the cave?_ he thought. He quickly shook the thought away. “But you’re still here. So, you didn’t die when you fell off the cliff.” What was meant to be a question turned into a statement.

Rene shook her head. “I did die that day. I did. But . . . there was another being inside me. And that form . . . you know her as Rin.”

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head with disbelief. Confusion cluttered his mind. “Rene-“

“Please, Sesshomaru. Let me finish.” He silenced himself, and Rene continued. “Rin’s form, her appearance, it was of me from when I was a child. I guess you can say she was a protective mechanism. No . . . her role was my temporary cocoon . . . Yes, my protective and restoring cocoon. Normally, when I’ve extended the use of my abilities, I transform into Rin. That day . . . when I used my abilities to defeat Yoy . . . my body was preparing itself to be cocooned. That’s why I was so weak. I had used up so much of my energy . . . and my body wasn’t used to it. It couldn’t handle it. So when I died . . . there was still a part of me that was still alive . . . ready to be cocooned.

“The point of the cocoon is to hide and restore - *cough* - restore my abilities. Almost like a butterfly preparing its wings. I was restoring my abilities for months . . . the times I spent traveling with you as Rin. But . . . the thing is . . . Rin doesn’t know about me or my abilities. Though she is my protective cocoon (or temporary body), she carries her own memories . . . her own emotions . . . her own thoughts. She doesn’t remember anything I’ve done . . . She’s an innocent part of me . . . and Naraku took her away from me . . . He killed her, and it’s all my fault for not being able to protect her. So now . . . I have no cocoon to go to. I have no cocoon to preserve my life. This power, Sesshomaru . . . it’s overwhelming. Hot. Burning! And it is eating me alive. I can’t sustain it.”

As soon as he heard the words “Eating me alive,” Sesshomaru’s eyes darted down towards Rene’s legs, thinking she was disintegrating like before when they were at the bottom of the cliff. He was relieved to see that her legs were intact.

“No, it’s not like that . . . It’s not like the time my flesh corroded from the miasma. *Cough.* This time . . . it’s eating me from the inside. This high fever . . . is a result of it.”

Rene clutched her chest. Her breathing quickly picked up, sputtering rapidly. Hard coughs forced their way up her throat, carrying with them more blood. Though her body was still that of an oven, her rich skin color began to fade, paling like a whale’s belly.

Sesshomaru grid his teeth and scrunched up his eyes. “No!” He squeezed her shoulder and brought her closer to his chest. Shock flew over Rene, though her lazy eyes could not display the emotion. Her vision began to blur. “No! I can’t lose you. Not again!”

That brought a weak smile to her face.  A small tear fell down the side of her cheek. “Thank . . . you,” she whispered. As her eyes slowly closed, her breathing eased. She fought just to suck in a lung full of air.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

It was the same, just like when they were at the bottom of the cliff in front of a river of miasma. He held Rene tightly in his arms . . . watching her die, again.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Why did it have to be the same? Why did he have to listen to her last heartbeats once again? It wasn’t fair. What did she do to deserve to die? Why did he deserve to watch her fade from his sight. Why did it have to be the same?

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . ._

No, he didn’t want it to be the same. If she were to go, he’d leave her something he was unable to accomplish on _that_ day. And this time, he’d be successful.

_Thump . . . Thump . . ._

Without thinking, Sesshomaru tilted Rene’s head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, not caring about the delicious blood oozing from her mouth and into his. He pressed her closer to him, hearing and feeling the thumps of her last heartbeats. Rene’s heart leapt through her chest surprised by the action, but she accepted it. In fact, she welcomed it. She allowed her heart to rupture and dance. Sesshomaru’s kiss was an amazing and unique, rare, parting gift.

_Thump . . ._

A tear of joy streamed down the corner of her eyes and into her ears. She could feel his heart race. She could feel the warmth of his kiss. The taste of his affection. It was real, and it was true. And she sure as hell knew it was rare, maybe even nonexistent till this moment. The thought made her body tingle with extra pleasure. This was how Sesshomaru truly felt . . . how he truly felt about _her_. She was just glad she was able to experience Sesshomaru’s love before her time . . .

. . .

Rene’s body went flaccid. Her head fell back, ending the passionate kiss. It bobbled and rocked, and her mouth remained open. Her pale hand fell from her lap and onto the floor. Her fingers quickly uncurled. And the flute . . . The flute slipped out of her hand, rolling onto the cold wooden floor.

**A/N: I’m so sorry readers TT_TT but it had to be done. Don’t hate me. TT_TT**


	59. Departed Ways

Departed Ways

                _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why_? That’s all he asked himself. That word pounded into his brain as he watched Rene’s head go limp, bobbing back and rocking until it was still. Why? Why did she have to die again? Why was fate joking with him? Was it never meant for him to love a human? Was he supposed to travel on his path alone? Is that why she died again?

                Sesshomaru stared at the motionless body with wide, golden eyes. They shook, not wanting to believe the truth. Though, reality was blatantly resting in his arm, covered in her own blood. He turned to see if Tenseiga would answer his plea. It said nothing. It didn’t even give off a little shake.

 _Of course. You can’t save her,_ Sesshomaru _thought.  So then . . ._ “I let her die again . . . and for what?!”

He bit the bottom of his lip and sunk his fangs into his skin, drawing blood – a way of scolding himself. But that pain was a mere prick of a pin compared to watching the woman he was so fond of die in front of him . . . twice. Once he released his lower lip, he squeezed her shoulder tightly and pulled her close to him, smashing her against his armor and burying her face in his kimono. He lowered his forehead onto hers. He gritted his teeth, exposing his fangs and releasing a low growl.

 _Nothing . . . Nothing is worth losing her,_ he thought. _Nothing at all!  Rene . . . I . . . I . . ._ “I love her.”

Sesshomaru glance up for a moment for approval, as though his words would bring her back from the dead. Nonetheless, she remained unresponsive.  He shook his head before gradually burying his forehead in her jet-black hair. Then, he shut his eyes and squeezed his lids tighter and tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, a thin, salty glimmer streamed down the side of his cheek. A sporadic moment.

Meanwhile, on the side of his yellow belt, Tenseiga glowed, emitting a bright, transparent, blue light.  It filled the room with luminosity. Yet just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. Sesshomaru never even noticed. All of that happened without his knowing. He was too pained. Too pained to even stop the foreign tears from falling down his face. Too pained to hold back his quick sobs. Too pained to realize the warmth emitting from the dead girl in his arm. Too pained to even realize the thump that drummed on his chest. As he cried, something, a heart, began to beat again.

“Se . . . sho . . . maru . . .”

His furious sobs immediately stopped. His jaw fell. Was he imagining it?

“Se . . . shomaru . . .

He heard it again. The soft whisper of his name. His head shot up from Rene’s hair, his eyes nearly protruding out.

The muffled voice spoke again. “Sesshomaru . . . I can’t . . . breathe.”

Sesshomaru pulled her back, taking her off his chest and holding her an arm’s length away. She instantly began to cough, quickly sucking in the air she had lost merely to spit it back out and renew it with more. Sesshomaru on the other hand said nothing. He couldn’t say anything. He was too choked up. He merely stared with large, stunned eyes as the sudden miracle gathered her breath.

                Finally, she ceased her coughs and sucked in one last breath before huffing, “Oh, I thought I was a goner.”

                Something warm and wet pelted her cheek. Salty even. A tear . . . A tear drop fell on her face. Rene slowly slid her fingers across her cheek, slowly bringing them to her eyes. Her mouth lightly opened once she analyzed the familiar substance. She slowly turned her head and glanced up towards Sesshomaru’s soggy eyes. Immediately, she saw tears escaping from his wide eyes and streaming down his face. Another tear slid from his eyes, pelting onto Rene’s cheekbone. She rapidly blinked with both disbelief and awe.

“Sesshomaru,” she began. ”Are . . . a-are you . . ?”

Sesshomaru jerked her away from him before she was able to finish her sentence. He quickly yet gently set Rene down on her back, resting her head on the wooden floor. After, he quickly stood on his feet and turned his back towards her, facing the hut walls. Sesshomaru’s eyes shook with mortification. His face slightly colored. He brought his clawed hand to his face and placed it over his mouth and nose to cover his blushing after realizing what he had just done. Oh, how he felt his pride and his image shatter. He sunk his face deeper into his palm until he grasped the fact that thin tears were still leaking onto his fingers. He examined the foreign substance, and his eyes widened even more.

Sesshomaru slowly slipped his hand back down to his side. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, facing the ceiling. Then, he sucked in a long, soft breath. It wasn’t until he had regained his cool that he opened his eyes again. He released the breath he was caging in.

 _She’s alive,_ he thought. _She’s a . . . she’s alive!_ He shook his head and looked down towards the floor. _She’s alive . . . she’s a . . . but how?_ He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Rene analyzing the tears on her finger tips before facing the floor once more. _I could have sworn her heart stopped beating. So how could . . ._

                Rene, after taking her eyes from her fingers, lifted herself up with her elbows.  She turned to face Sesshomaru but was presented his back. She analyzed it.

“Sesshomaru?” He slowly turned, peering over his shoulder. She could still see the salty streaks left on his cheeks. She smiled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you cry. I’m glad.”

                Sesshomaru’s cheeks slightly colored. He looked away as though he had no clue what she was talking about. That made her let out a light chuckle. Rene wobbled onto her feet. When she gathered her balance, she took a step forward. Suddenly, she tripped over her own two feet. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru could see her tumble forward. He quickly swerved his body and darted towards her. Just in time, he outstretched his arm and caught Rene. She landed safely in his arm and on his chest. She slightly blushed.

“Um . . . Sesshomaru . . .” she said, her voice filled with awkwardness. “Um . . . Uh . . .”

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru brought her even closer to him. He could hear her heart race, beating like a hummingbird’s wings. Without him realizing, he brought her even closer to him and let the vibrations of her thumping heart vibrate along his plated armor.

                _She’s alive,_ he thought _. She’s really alive._ “Huh?”

                Sesshomaru suddenly felt warm arms wrap around his sides. He glanced down. There, Rene stood tall. She pressed against him, burying her flushing face in his kimono sleeve. She turned her head from side to side, wiping the blood from her mouth and onto his sleeve. Sesshomaru’s insides fluttered like butterflies, and his body began to warm. Without him even realizing, he returned the embrace. And once he leaned into her hug, the beating of her heart seemed louder. He pushed her closer and closer to him, squeezing tighter and tighter.

                _She’s alive. She really is alive._

. . .

                Everyone – InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede – all waited outside near the narrow stream (or river. I forget). Kagome had her face planted in her palms, bawling her eyes out. A few minutes back, she and everyone else had sensed Rene’s life energy drop to zero. Kirara let out a sad whine. Small tears fell from Shippou’s big eyes. The rest of the group merely lowered their melancholy heads with respect for the dead, sad expressions plastering their faces.

                The matted door lifted, and Rene stepped out of the hut. Her mouth slightly opened in confusion when she heard the low cries. The sound of her bare feet muffled along the dirt floor as she ambled closer to the sad group. She crept over to her cronies until she stood behind them. Then, she knelt down beside Kagome. InuYasha’s ear twitched. He quickly turned, looking up. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

                “Uh . . . Kagome . . .” he began.

                Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were the first to look up. Once they did, their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Kagome slowly removed her soaking face from her hands. She glanced at InuYasha, who motioned for her to look behind her. So, she did. She slowly turned and glance over her shoulder. Her eyes nearly fell out.

                “Re-Rene?” she said with disbelief.

                Rene merely smiled. “Why are you crying, Kagome?”

                Without answering her question, Kagome lunged at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. “You’re alright!”

                “W-What do you mean?”

                “We thought you died again,” InuYasha said plainly.

                “Again?” Rene looked up towards the sky. _Wait a minute . . . how does he know about my first death?_

                Just as she was about to voice the question, a grooming voice said, “She did.”

                Everyone looked up towards the entrance to the hut. When she looked up, Kagome slowly released Rene’s neck. Rene turned and glanced over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the entrance to the small hut.

“What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru?” InuYasha said harshly. “She’s obviously standing . . . huh?”  His ears twitched at a sudden rattling sound. His eyes fell down, following the sound to Sesshomaru’s belt. Tenseiga was rapidly shaking, creating a loud clutter. Sesshomaru followed his brother’s gaze and eyed his sword. It had started shaking before he exited the hut. He gripped the hilt of his sword to muffle the rattling.

Rene glanced at the sword of healing with much curiosity. “Sesshomaru,” she started. “Why is Tenseiga shaking?” Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely stared into her caring, brown eyes. Though, his seemingly angry and stern glare sent a slight chill down her spine.

Everyone looked from Rene to Sesshomaru then back to Rene. For a moment, it was silent.

“Well,” Miroku said, breaking the quiet. “It’s about time to go back into the hut don’t you think.”

Sango turned to him. “Uh . . . right. I’ll help Kagome inside.”

Miroku nodded. “And InuYasha and I will help Lady Kaede inside.”

InuYasha jerked. “What?! Why do I have to help her? She’s got two legs and a heartbeat.”

“I agree with InuYasha, in lesser ways,” Kaede said. “I can aid myself.”

Miroku blinked a couple before turning to InuYasha, who let out a huff. Then, he shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Finally, everyone rushed passed Rene and Sesshomaru and into the hut. Now, it was just them two.

Rene blinked with confusion. She let silence talk for a while before asking, “Sesshomaru, what’s wrong?”

He gripped Tenseiga tighter, trying to control its rattling. “Rene.”

“Uh . . . Yes?”

“Why are you on the ground?”

Rene glanced down. “Oh!” She quickly shot up onto her feet. She instantly dusted herself off. When she looked up, Sesshomaru was right in front of her. She slightly jumped with surprise. “Uh . . . Sesshomaru . . .” Before she could voice her question, Sesshomaru turned away from her and ambled towards the hill. Though he’s done it a thousand times before, something about that action was different. So different it made something inside Rene drop. “Hey wait!” She gripped his kimono sleeve, forcing him to stop. “Did . . . Did I do something wrong?”

Sesshomaru merely shook his head. “No. Nothing.”

“Oh . . . Then where are you going?”

He looked down towards his sword. “This bothersome rattling is growing irritating.”

“Oh . . .” she said, still not understanding. She released his sleeve. “OK. When  . . . When will you return?”

Sesshomaru turned and gazed at her for a while before turning away. “I don’t know.” And he took to the sky, quickly leaving the scene. Something inside Rene plunged. _What did I do?_ she thought. _Will he be back?_

Back in the hut, Miroku threw more logs in the fire helping it to be renewed. Everyone watched the dancing, joyous flames.

Kagome spoke, “I can’t believe it. Rene is alright. I thought she was a goner.”

“Hey . . . Kagome,” InuYasha began. “This might sound weird, but I think Rene _did_ die.”

“Oh, how can that be? What makes you so sure? Besides, weren’t you the one arguing with Sesshomaru that her death was a misunderstanding just a few minutes ago?”

“We’ll . . . yeah, but . . .” He tipped his nose in the air. “I smelled death all over her.”

Kagome cocked her head to the side. “But, she’s alive.”

“Even if she did die,” Kaede voiced, butting in, “how would you propose she came back to life?”

InuYasha scoffed. “How would I know?”

Shippou entered. “Maybe Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to revive her.”

Kagome shook her head. “But that’s impossible. He revived her once before with it, and Totosai said it was impossible to bring someone back twice, reincarnation or otherwise.”

“Oh, right.” The little fox demon lowered his head.

“Wait a minute,” said Sango. “Then how was he able to revive Rin?”

“Huh?” said InuYasha. “What are you talking about?”

Kagome put a finger to her chin and looked up to the ceiling. “Well, when Rin and I were stuck in the forest, she transformed into Rene.”

“What? But how can that be?”

“In that case, how was he able to revive Rin?” Miroku entered.

“Because she is a separate being inside of me.”

Everyone quickly turned their heads. In unison, they said, “Rene!”

She gave off a light smile. “Since you know I’ve died before, I’m pretty sure you all know that I’m the descendent of Midoriko by now.” She faced Kagome and InuYasha, who both glanced at each other like they had done something wrong. Rene continued. “As a result, I have unspeakable abilities. However, Rin is not my reincarnation. She is merely a being inside me who resembles me as a child.”

Everyone glanced at one another in confusion.

“Could you explain a little bit more?” asked Sango. Rene nodded. She then proceeded to explain what she had told Sesshomaru. Everyone’s eyes widened. “Interesting.”

InuYasha’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, but that still doesn’t explain how she is standing here in front of us.”

“True,” said Kagome. _But you make it seem like you wanted her to stay dead_. She sighed and turned to face Rene. “Not to change the subject, InuYasha, but Rene, where is Sesshomaru?”

“O-Oh . . .” Rene’s shoulders rose. She shifted from one leg to the other and folded her hands behind her back. “Well, he . . . he flew away.”

Kagome snippily twisted her head to the side. “He left you?!” _That idiot,_ she thought. _Why is he so cruel?_

Rene continued. “He said he needed to stop his sword from rattling.”

“Hmm . . .” Everyone looked at InuYasha, who crossed his arms.

“What is it, InuYasha?” asked Miroku.

He looked up. “I think I know where he’s heading.”

 . . .

                It was hot, muggy, and humid. Hot molten lava burned and sizzled under Sesshomaru’s feet. But it did not pain him as he ambled through it, heading towards the large stone head. The stone head’s mouth was opened wide, exposing its piercing fangs. Sesshomaru stopped shortly after arriving, standing in front of it. A loud clinking echoed from inside the mouth. Bright sparks flickered. A flame brightened the room only to darken it again. Sesshomaru stepped into the mouth.

“Totosai,” he called out.

The sudden clinking, hammering sound ceased. The forger quickly glanced over his shoulder. His cheeks were puffy like puffer fish, filled with flames.

“Thethomawu.” His words were slurred as though his mouth was swollen. He quickly swallowed the flames in his mouth down his throat. “I knew you’d show up sooner or later.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes twitched. “You were expecting me?”

“Oh yeah.” He twirled his pinky in his ear. “I would think you’d know that Tenseiga talks to me by now. Speaking of which, you can stop now.” When he said that, Tenseiga instantly stopped its rattling.

“So you’re the one who caused Tenseiga to be irritable.”

“Well duh. Of course.” Sesshomaru’s eye slightly twitched at the forger’s informality. “Knowing you, you’re such a stubborn mule, so stuck up.” His eye twitched again. Totosai simply continued. “Anyway, I had to get you here as quickly as possible before you changed your mind.”

“Changed my mind?”

Totosai nodded his head. “You have something to ask me - or at least you’re pondering on something, and if any more time had passed, you probably would have ignored the question rattling in that tenacious head of yours. So, what’s your question?”

Sesshomaru merely stared for a lingering amount of time, wondering if he would be useful to him alive. Finally, pushing all of his murderous thoughts aside, he stated, “Rene died again.”

“Rene? Oh, do you mean that teenage girl, the one that you already brought back to life once before?”

He ignored him.

“What? Are you expecting me to hand over a miracle?”

“She’s alive again.”

Totosai jerked. He twirled his body around and spoke, his voice was softer. “Did you use Tenseiga to revive her again? It didn’t mention anything about you doing so?”

He said nothing.

“Well?”

Sesshomaru merely stared at the forger. “Wasn’t it you who explained Tenseiga’s limitations?”

“Hmm . . . I’ll take that as a no.” Sesshomaru’s hand twitched. It was itching to slash the old forger in the center of his face. Totosai continued. “It seems your father was one to hold many secrets. As I’ve told you before, you can only bring someone back once, so even if you did used Tenseiga, it wouldn’t’ have worked. You have to see and cut the demons of the netherworld in order for it to work. However . . . I assume this time was different.”

“Different? In what way?”

Totosai wiped the wax from his pinky onto his tatty clothes. “Like I said, your father was one to hold many secrets. Tell me, Sesshomaru, how did you feel when Tenseiga didn’t answer your call when you were trying to revive that girl after she fell into that river of miasma?”

Sesshomaru balled up his fist. His face went sour.

“As I thought. Being unable to revive the mortal you were so fond of crushed you didn’t it?”

He narrowed his eyes.

“And judging by the question you asked me and the sour expression on your face – well, you really didn’t ask me a question now that I think of it – anyway, I’d say you didn’t notice.”

Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head in wonder. “Hm? Notice what exactly?”

“The light that emitted from your sword.  

He screwed up his eyes. “A light?”

Totosai nodded. “What, are you blind _and_ deaf now? Yes, a light. And a bright, blinding one at that. I don’t know how you could have missed it. The light could light a whole village.”

Sesshomaru thought back to Rene’s cold lips and the foreign substance streaming down his face.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that that light brought that girl back to life.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. _What?_

Totosai nodded. “Your father was an amazing dog demon who knew you very well. He knew your stubbornness and lack of mercy and feeling. That’s why he gave you Tenseiga to begin with. And I could see it. When you first revived that girl, Rene, Tenseiga reacted in a positive way; it started to see the change in your heart believe it or not.”

“What are you getting at?” Sesshomaru’s sour expression was back.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Sesshomaru! Do I have to explain this to you like you’re a five year old?!” The dog demon’s eye twitched. That old man had a death wish, though he himself didn’t seem to notice. “Your sword, Tenseiga, reacted to your feelings, Sesshomaru. The feelings your father wanted you to experience.”

“My feelings?”

“Correct.  He wanted you to experience the fear, pain, and sorrow towards the loss of a loved one. He wanted you to gain compassion.”

_Compassion? But if that’s the case, then why . . ._

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Sesshomaru.” Totosai interrupted his train of thought.

“That day she fell off the cliff, Tenseiga was unable to revive her. So you’re expecting me to believe this falsehood?”

Totosai released a loud, irritated sigh. “It’s true. You have experienced the death of a loved one once before, yet Tenseiga didn’t respond to your plea, but that’s only because you couldn’t admit it to yourself.”

“Admit what?”

“Your feelings for the girl. You couldn’t admit you were in love with her.”

Sesshomaru jerked with surprise. His eyes widened. He quickly turned away. _How did he . . . Tenseiga!_

“However, once you were able to admit that strong feeling to yourself, Tenseiga reacted. It felt the true feelings of your heart and emitted a powerful light. It revived the girl without the use of its master or its master’s permission.”

“Revived her . . . without my permission?” Sesshomaru glanced down, trying to take in all that Totosai filled him with. He blinked a couple of times, going over the information crammed in his head. Then, he turned away and began to walk without a word.

“Sesshomaru,” Totosai called out after him. He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. The old forger glared at him for a few seconds before saying, “That was your last chance, _her_ last chance. If she dies again, she remains. Guard her well.”

Sesshomaru swerved again and continued to walk.

“One more thing.” He stopped once again. This time, he didn’t look back. “That little girl living inside Rene – what was her name? Rin? – she’s alive as well. I’m sure you’ve been pondering on that thought. So now you know.”

“Totosai.”

“Hm?” He blinked.

Sesshomaru paused. “How do you know all this?”

Totosai thought back to the orb and how he was watching Sesshomaru’s “love story.” “Well, I would say Tenseiga told me everything, but . . . I’d be lying. And I don’t want to get my face clawed off, so . . .” he scratched his head. “Let’s just say I have my sources.”

Sesshomaru stood there in silence, glaring for a lingering amount before saying, “I see.” Then, he walked away into the steamy mist arising from the molten earth.

 . . .

Kagome was lying on the side of InuYasha, who was across from Miroku and Sango. Miroku was poking at the fire, sending sparks and debris into the air. One tiny, un-harmful orange spark landed on Kagome’s cheek. She groaned and batted her eye lids open before slowly sitting up.

“Kagome,” InuYasha said with a surprisingly gentle tone. “You’re awake.”

Kagome rubbed her eye. “Mm um.” She scanned the room. “Where’s Shippou and Kaede?”

“They went out to gather up some more herbs for you and Kirara,” answered Sango. She stroked the feline resting in her lap on the back. Kagome lightly smiled at the sight.

“Are you feeling alright, Kagome?” InuYasha asked. She nodded. “That’s good.”

Silence occupied, but it was only for a moment. After throwing the stick he was poking the fire with into the flames, Miroku spoke. “This has been on my mind for a while now, but what has become of Naraku?”

Kagome shook her head. “I don’t know. All I remember is a huge flash of light. After that, the whole forest was gone. Completely obliterated. Rene told me that Naraku was gravely injured though.”

“Rene did?”

She nodded. “Apparently she can sense a demon for miles to come. Much more than I could. Before she fainted, she told me that you were on your way.” She looked at InuYasha.

The half breed’s mouth slightly fell. “Really?” She nodded.

Kagome turned her head and yawned. She paused before asking, “How long have I been out?”

Almost instantly, InuYasha answered, “Two days.”

“Two days!”

He jumped, baffled by the girl’s sudden yell. But he quickly collected himself. “Calm down! You lost a ton of blood, so it shouldn’t be that shocking.”

Kagome loosened up. She leaned away from InuYasha and balled her hands into fists, placing them in her lap. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

He blushed. “Y-You don’t have to apologize.” Sango let out a small giggle. “What the hell are you laughing at over there?”

“You two,” Sango giggled again. Kagome slightly blushed, but then she joined in.

When she looked up and turned her head, she gasped. She saw Rene standing in front of the only window in the hut. She was leaning up against the window pane, staring up into the sky. Kagome blinked. “She’s still here?”

“Yeah,” said InuYasha. “Ever since Sesshomaru took off, she’s been staring out that window waiting for him to come back. She’s probably wasting her time.”

“Oh.”

Rene boxed out the other’s conversations and stared at the clear sky. She let hope fill her being. Suddenly, a warm feeling beamed inside her. A smile slowly slithered onto her face. Without any warning, she took herself from the window and darted out the hut. Everyone watched the hasty girl.

“What the hell is her deal?” InuYasha asked.

Kagome shrugged.

About five minutes later, after rambling about the end of Naraku and how Sesshomaru is such a cruel demon bastard, InuYasha’s ears twitched. “Huh? Well speak of the devil. He’s here.”

“What? Who’s here?” asked Sango.

Kagome looked up to the ceiling for an answer. “Do you mean . . . Sesshomaru?” InuYasha nodded.

“Really? Wow,” Miroku enthused. “Her senses are impeccable.”

“Well, what would you expect from the descendent of the one who created the shikon jewel shard?”

Outside the hut, Rene stood, staring up at the sky with a goofy yet welcoming smile on her face. From under the sun, a figure gently floated down from the sky, landing about three yards away from her. Her smile grew brighter when she saw Sesshomaru’s face. She began to sprint his way.

“Sessho-“ She quickly stopped, both his name and her run.

A frown quickly blew over her smile when Sesshomaru looked up at her. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret, as though he did something he shouldn’t have done . . . or was about to do something he didn’t want to. He stared at the ground.

Rene cocked her head to the side. “Sesshomaru . . . what’s wrong?”

He slowly looked up, a deeper frown on his face. His golden eyes low, dragging with hurt. He slightly opened his mouth merely to close it again. He did it once more only to have the same result. Something was on the edge of his tongue, yet he refused to voice it. Then, words arose in the back of his mind: _“_ _If she dies again, she remains_.” Finally, he gave in.

“Rene,” he began.

“Yes?”

He paused for a moment. Rethinking his decision, but he stuck with his choice. “Don’t follow me.” Rene let out a sharp gasp. Her eyes blew up, and she could feel them begin to swell with tears. Was it like the first time he told her not to follow? The time when he mistook her for Naraku and nearly killed her? He continued. “Stay here in this village. I can’t have you traveling with me any longer.”

Her breathing gradually quickened. Why was he doing this to her again? Why couldn’t she stay by his side? Why was he leaving her all alone? Why was . . . Then it hit her, the reason he parted with her the first time, the reason he left her in that forest alone, and the reason he had the same painful expression on his face . . . He was parting from her . . . to protect her.

Rene quickly gathered herself, sucking in her tears. Her breathing slowed. “I . . . I understand.” She gave off a small, weak smile. “Do what you must.”

Sesshomaru stared at her a few more seconds, deciding whether to take back what he had said. But he didn’t. He couldn’t, no matter how hard it was for him to bare. So, he analyzed Rene’s lying expression before turning away. He walked off towards the stream without a word. And as she watched him walk away, a thought formed in her mind. She quickly reacted to the thought. She reached into her kimono belt and extracted her flute and clutched it tightly in her hand. Then, she sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Just as he was about to take off, she grabbed the fluff around his shoulder and yanked on it, tugging him back. Surprised, Sesshomaru tried to glance back, but a couple of arms that quickly wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so. He watched as the hand slipped a flute down his breast armor.

Rene pressed her chest against his back and rested her head on it. “You have to come back . . . and return my flute to me. OK? Promise me.”

Sesshomaru stared at the flute protruding from his armor for a couple seconds. Then, he took a step forward, causing Rene to unravel her arms around him. Sesshomaru merely continued to walk away. Her eyes grew at the rude action.

Rene’s hands balled into fists. Her eyes shook with rage. She quickly scanned the dirt flooring. When her eyes got a hold of a nice, flat rock on the ground, she bent down and picked it up. Without any hesitation, she cocked her arm back and chucked it with all her might.  Sesshomaru quickly stopped when the rock thumped him in the back of the head (- Ah, the memories).

“PROMISE ME!” she called out, still a little enraged. He said nothing. He merely stood in that spot and stared out into the distance before proceeding forward. Rene shook her head, nearly on the verge of tears. She sucked in a heavy breath and softly spoke, “Please . . . Promise me.”

Sesshomaru stopped right on the edge of the stream when the words rang in his ears. Without even glancing back to see her face, he said, “I promise.” Then, he took to the sky. Rene’s expression slightly rose, and then it fell as she watched him fly off into the distance.

“Oh, that’s gotta be rough.” A voice echoed from the hut. “She’s got guts though. I’ll tell you that much.”

“InuYasha, be quiet.”

“I’m just telling it how I see it.”

Rene slowly turned to face the hut, her demeanor stolid. “You all can come out now.”

Before she knew it, four of her friends fell forward, detaching the matted door from the hut. InuYasha was under the dog pile.

“R-Rene,” Kagome began. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Of course it’s what it looks like,” InuYasha exclaimed. “Now, would you three mind getting off of me?!”

Miroku got off first then Sango followed by Kagome. Finally, InuYasha stood on his feet with a grunt as he dusted himself off. While he did that, the others bowed. “Please forgive us,” they said in unison.

Kagome shot InuYasha an angry glare, grabbed the back of his neck, and forced his head down.

“Hey!”

She ignored him. “We’re so sorry, Rene. We didn’t mean to spy.”

Rene gave off a weak smile. “That’s . . . That’s alright. It’s fine . . .”

Suddenly, her bottom lip began to quiver. It wasn’t long before her smile turned into a frown. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango watched with curiosity and sympathy. Rene threw her hand over her mouth to hide her shaking lips, but three huge huffs followed. The tears that gathered in her eyes released and rushed down her face. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She threw her other hand over the other before sinking to her knees. Like a child, she cried as though someone had just died. She strained to breathe out, though she sucked in quick, heavy breaths.

The group watched as the sobbing mess folded her chest to her thighs, hiding her elbows in between them. Her body jerked with each sob and each huff. The group could do nothing but watch, letting her release her feeling, her emotion.

“Oh, Rene,” Kagome spoke softly when Rene began to call out Sesshomaru’s name with each breath released.

And she sat there on the ground and cried, not caring who watched. Not caring who saw her weakness and looked down on her. There was only one thing, one person, on her mind. And she grieved, not knowing when she would see his golden eyes again. She could only dream of the day he would return . . . _If_ he would return. That’s the last gift he left her; the gift of a dream. But there was always a chance that a dream could turn into a nightmare.

 


	60. Disputes

Disputes

                The orange fire released a faint crackle. It burned and flaked, yet the flames were fading. They were dying out, just like Naraku; his existence seemed to be fading away as well, as though he were falling from the face of the earth. However, his presence was surely sensed, but only by Rene. Nonetheless, she couldn’t find the strength to tell the group just how close the feeling was. The scars left in her heart by a certain someone made it nearly impossible to voice. Naraku was in hiding, and he had been in hiding for months now, but she just would not tell anyone how fast she could feel his presence caving in. Was it his? If so, why was he alone? Was he alone? But for some odd reason, he stopped. A while ago, Naraku’s movement ceased, almost as though he was trying to confirm something. Why?

                Rene leaned against the windowpane, letting her mind scatter: about Naraku, about InuYasha’s group, who had just returned with yet another failed attempt to locate Naraku, the little girl inside her, her abilities, and _him._

                “Three months,” she whispered through the window. “Three months.”

                Rene moved her eyes to the stream of water in front of the hut. Kagome and Sango were washing a few clothing and bedding. They laughed about something she couldn’t comprehend as they hung and washed the attire. She turned her head. Shippou and Kirara were playing with one another near a small boulder. She slightly smiled at the sight.

                Not far down the road, InuYasha and Miroku were returning from shopping at the market. InuYasha carried a bundle of rice in each arm: one was under his arm, and the other was resting on his shoulder. Miroku on the other hand only carried a light bundle of potatoes and vegetables in one hand and a container of (Japanese) sake in the other. InuYasha glared at the alcohol. Miroku only noticed when the half-breed let out a low groan.

                “Is there something wrong, InuYasha?” he asked inoffensively.

                InuYasha let out a disappointed sigh. “Was the sake really necessary? We got everything we needed.”

                Miroku shook his head. “Oh, InuYasha. So much you need to learn about the business life.

“Humph,” he scoffed. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well, when something is handed to you free of charge, you greatly accept it. Simple as that. Though, I doubt you’d understand anytime soon, especially with that tenacious mind of yours.”

                InuYasha’s eye twitched. “Why you . . .”

                “Besides,” Miroku interrupted rudely. “I don’t see the harm of a little sake.”

                “Humph. I don’t care much that you got the sake. It’s your life. Still, I can’t help but think about what the villagers said about it.”

                “I know how you feel, InuYasha.” The monk raised the sake to eye level and slightly swished the liquid from side to side. “They said it was sake from a demon mountain. Just one sniff of it could get a person intoxicated. Just imagine what one sip could do to you.”

                “What are you two talking about?”

                InuYasha and Miroku looked away from each other and to the two girls standing in front of them, surprised that they had already reached their destination. Kagome didn’t give them time to answer.

                “Finally!” she huffed. She walked up to Miroku and grabbed the potatoes and vegetables from Miroku. “How far did you guys go to get simple ingredients anyway? Geez.”

                “Shut up, Kagome,” InuYasha sneered. He set down the bundles of rice before rotating his shoulder, loosening the weight and tension from it. He then placed both palms on his lower back and pushed his hip forward to stretch. Lastly, he cocked his head to the left to crack his neck and repeated the action on the right. “We’re here ain’t we?”

                Kagome sighed. A small grin crept across her face. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

                “Never mind that,” suddenly entered Sango. She took the vegetables and potatoes from the school girl and clasped them in her arms. “The only thing that matters is that we can get started on dinner now. Can’t we, Kagome?”

                She nodded. ”Yeah. You’re right Sango.” She glanced over her shoulder to look at the hut. Everyone eyed one another, pondering on what Kagome was doing. When she placed the side of one hand near the corner of her mouth, they merely shrugged. “Hey, Rene,” she suddenly called.

                Everyone’s eyes immediately darted towards the hut door. For a while, nothing happened. The straw mat dangling from the hut’s entrance didn’t even twitch, but the corner of InuYasha’s eye did.

He let out an irritated growl. “Hurry up and get out here!” he yelled. “We don’t got all day!”

For a short moment, it was silent. But this silence didn’t last nearly as long as the first. Not long after InuYasha spoke, Rene came ambling out of the small abode. As soon as she did, she took two steps, crossed her arms, and leaned up against the hut with a sassy posture. Her eyes immediately glowered into the dog demons, which led his mouth to a frown.  Kagome, Sango, and Miroku continuously looked back and forth from one to the other. Finally, Kagome broke the awkwardness.

“Um . . . Rene,” Kagome began. Rene blinked before slowly turning her eyes to her. Her posture slightly straightened. “Do you want to help us out with dinner?”

                Rene pursed her lips. She eyed everyone before glancing back at Kagome. A frown quickly plastered her face as she began to shake her head. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, truly apologetic. Her eyes sunk to the floor. “But I’m not really in the mood right now. Maybe some other time?”

                “O-Oh . . . Well-“

                “Oh, brother.” All eyes shot and stuck onto the half demon. Rene’s scowling expression swiftly returned. InuYasha disregarded the scowl and continued. “You’ve been mooching off of us here for months now. How selfish can you be? The least you can do is help prepare your own meal.”

                Kagome’s eyes widened. “InuYasha –“

                “Don’t defend her, Kagome,” he quickly interrupted. “She’s been doing nothing but look through that damn window for all the days she’s been here. She’s done nothing but zone out. If you would’ve screamed her name, she wouldn’t have even responded.”

Rene bit the bottom of her lip, trying so hard to bite her tongue; she tried desperately not to voice the things, the comebacks that were scattering in her brain.

                Kagome stepped forward. “She’s helped us wash clothes before.”

                “Yeah, _once_. But seriously. This is pathetic.”

                “I know, but-“

                “Not as pathetic as you drowning in your own sorrow over a dead girl,” Rene harshly interrupted.

All mouths dropped, including Rene’s. InuYasha jerked back, and so did she. One of the thoughts scurrying through her mind slipped through her defenses. Rene couldn’t believe what she had just said. That wasn’t like her. Kagome had spoken a lot about Kikyo and InuYasha’s relationship to get her caught up on the situation, but to use it against him. She felt guilty, but what else was she supposed to do? What else could she say that would trigger something vital besides the bringing up of Kikyo?

                “Rene!” Kagome reproached.

                “It’s alright, Kagome.” InuYasha took a deep breath. His voice was surprisingly lower, softer even. “Look, it’s been three months since that bastard left. Forget about him. Move on.”

                “Yeah, cause you’re sure doing that with Kikyo,” she muttered.

                InuYasha’s eye twitched. He kicked the rice aside, lunged forward, and grabbed Rene tightly by the collar, forcing her closer to his face. She grabbed his clawed hands and tried desperately to push him off. That only made his grip tighter.

                “InuYasha!” everyone cried.

                He ignored them. “Now you listen, and you listen good,” he said as he jerked her. “Kikyo and I are nothing like you _or_ Sesshomaru. That bastard doesn’t even give a damn about you. So don’t _ever_ compare us to you! Got it?!” He shook her when he spat out “ _ever_.” “Besides, what right do you have to complain?” He vulgarly pushed her away. “Sesshomaru is still alive.”

                “Idiot!” Rene shouted, her voice a little cracked. She peered into his eyes with rage and grief. “He might as well be dead. _I_ might as well be dead. That’s how it feels to be away from him. You don’t understand.”

                “No, you’re the idiot damn it!” InuYasha countered. “I warned you about that bastard-”

                “Stop calling him that!”

                He ignored her. “I told you he’d hurt you. I told you he wanted nothing to do with you.”

                “That’s not true!” She covered her ears with her balled fists.

                “He’s probably forgotten about you by now.”

                “No!” It was small. It was faint, but a thin stream of pink light suddenly began to ooze from the center of Rene’s balled fists. It wasn’t long before her hands began to gradually change color. Kagome’s eyes slightly widened when she noticed.

                “Uh . . . InuYasha . . .” she tried to warn. He didn’t hear her.

                “He’s cruel and selfish, just like you. Why would he ever give a damn about someone like you?”

“STOP IT.” They glowed brighter.

                Kagome’s eyes widened even further. “InuYasha!”

“I told you he hated humans. He’s merciless to them. That’s why he probably left you here to grieve. The bastard hates you-“

                “SHUT THE HELL UP!” The bright, pink light from her fists flashed away like a flare and hit everyone right in the face, sending their heads back and immediately forcing them to shield their eyes. They, including Rene, instantly began to feel a bit dizzy. All of their eyes were temporarily blinded from the intense beam.

Rene was hunched over, resting her own palms on her knees. She was panting heavily. The surprised girl gulped down a mouth full of air before glancing down at her hands in shock. _Did . . . Did I do that?_ she thought.

“Hey!”

Rene rapidly blinked before glancing up. Suddenly, after overcoming his dizziness, InuYasha’s eyes flashed open. Before Rene could even think, he lunged at her and whacked her hard on the head, holding nothing back. Rene instantly planted both hands on top of her bruised cranium as she used all of her might not to succumb to gravity. Small tears threatened to come through the corners of her eyes. Everyone, especially Kagome, gasped piercingly.

                “Idiot,” InuYasha roared. “How stupid can you be, using your power like that?! Do you have any idea what you could have done to us if you hadn’t held back-“

                “InuYasha, sit!”

                The half demon quickly crashed to the floor. A small yelp trailed him as he did, along with a small groan. “What . . . was that for?” he asked, his voice a little broken.

                 “Well, hitting a girl for one.” Kagome put one hand on her hip and used the other to point at Rene.

                Suddenly, just as Kagome turned to face Rene, a quick blur, following a small breeze, darted passed her.  Everyone quickly turned. Rene was running. Darting. Speeding. Refusing to look back. Moving further and further away, she covered her wet eyes and took off down the road, passing the little fox and cat demon, who had remorseful expressions on their faces. All eyes, including InuYasha’s, watched the distraught girl’s back as she disappeared into the distance.

                “Oh no,” said Sango with a sigh.

                “Where do you think she’s going,” asked Miroku to no one in particular.

                Sango shrugged. “I don’t know.” She place one hand under her elbow and rested her cheek in the other. “Poor girl,” she said.

                Kagome nodded in agreement. Suddenly, her face scrunched up. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly turned to scowl at the half demon still lying on the ground. A deep frown formed as she gave InuYasha a sharp glare. InuYasha didn’t know how, but he could feel her eyes burn deep into his back. As soon as he looked up, he cringed and retreated under his kimono sleeve as best he could.

The maddened school girl balled up her fists before shouting, “What’s wrong with you?!”

                InuYasha’s face instantly popped up. His face twisted into confusion. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _me_?!” He took his left arm from in front of his face and pointed to the direction Rene ran away to. “This is all her fault. I warned her about the guy didn’t I?”

                “Ugh! That’s not what I mean.” Kagome’s shoulders relaxed. Her fists loosened. She sighed as she eased her posture. Her voice lowered. “Can’t you try to see her view point for just _one_ second? Geez. Now get up. We need help getting this stuff inside.”

                InuYasha narrowed his eyes. He pushed himself off the ground and onto his rear before crossing his legs (Indian style) and arms. He snapped his head to the side. “Humph. What if I don’t want to get up?” he mumbled.

                Kagome slowly glanced down at him, giving him a dangerous, death glare. “Get. Up.” Her voice was stern and venomous.

                InuYasha quickly recoiled. He gulped. “Fine.”

                InuYasha quickly jumped onto his feet. He dusted himself off before swerving towards the bundles of rice. He bent down, lifted the large bundles, and threw them over his shoulders. Before marching into the hut, the half demon gave one quick glance to Kagome. Then he, along with the rest of the group, trooped into the abode. Shippou and Kirara were not far behind. Once InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango set the materials down, they immediately began to unpack to prepare for supper. And as everyone unpacked the materials, InuYasha couldn’t help but stare intently at the sake Miroku had brought with him.

               

The sun slightly fell, though it still flamed brightly and stood high in the partly cloudy sky. Rene parked herself in front of the village’s river, which was located outside of the village across from the rice field. Her knees were pinned against her chest, her arms were wrapped around them tightly, and her head dangled in between her legs. She forcefully cried without sobs. Her arms tightened around her knees with every howl.

                “Dear child, what seems to be troubling you?” an old voice enquired from behind.

                Rene’s sobs instantly concluded. Her head quickly snapped up. Slowly, she turned and looked over her shoulder. “Kaede.”

                The old priestess nodded. She sluggishly walked closer to the sobbing mess with her back hunched and knelt down next to her. A low grunt escaped her lips once she was completely seated. “I heard you and InuYasha’s squabble,” she began. “Are you alright?”

                Rene peered into the water with a distraught demeanor before gently shaking her head no. She took in a deep breath. “I feel terrible,” she let out. “InuYasha was right. I’ve been doing nothing but mooch off of all of you. I’ve been doing nothing but mope around and feel sorry for myself.” Rene lowered her head and guiltily sighed. “I brought up Kikyo.”

                “Oh?!” A staggered expression plastered her face, but it quickly faded. “And how did InuYasha react.”

                Rene sighed again. “He hit me . . . but only after I used my ability on him. Still, it was an accident.”

                “Bringing up Kikyo?”

                “No, the ability.” She let go of her legs and let them sink into the river. “I got so angry with him. I guess I didn’t notice my powers activating until I released it. Still, using it drained me a little.”

                “I see.”

                They paused, and silence talked for a while.

                “Sooo,” Kaede continued. “Is what he said true?”

                “What?” Rene looked the old woman in the eyes. Kaede did the same.

                “Is what InuYasha said true? I’m sure he mentioned something about Sesshomaru.”

                Rene frowned, then nodded. “Yeah . . . He called him a bastard.”

                “Is that true?”

                There was a moment of silence. Rene bit the bottom of her lip, trying to determine the truth. After pondering on the question, she slowly nodded. Nonetheless, she quickly defended him.

“But, not all of him is bad,” she reassured. Her words were a little too high and strong. Her voice was almost pleading. “He truly is kind. InuYasha said he hated me and that he wanted nothing to do with me, but he doesn’t understand; if that were true, then why did he let me travel with him? Why did he save me all those times? Why did he cry for me? Why did he ki . . .” Rene quickly bit her lip. Her face slightly flushed. The thought of him placing his lips to hers was still overwhelming and heartwarming. Ahhh. Such a blissful memory. Her heart gradually ameliorated.

                Kaede’s eyes were wide. The thought of such a ruthless demon shedding tears for a mortal was unimaginable. Impossible! But she quickly shook the thought away, choosing to worry about the story later.

Kaede stood back onto her feet. She quickly changed the subject. “Let’s go. Dinner should be ready right about now. I think that will take your mind off this for a while.”

                Rene’s face slowly morphed back to its original color when she snapped out of her zoned-out state. “Oh,” she said with a little abasement. She yanked her feet out of the water and stood as well. “Right. Whatever you say, Kaede.”

               

                Kaede leisurely walked through the matted door. All eyes immediately shot to her. Everyone was surrounding the fire, which occupied a large, gray cooking pot. They all held a small bowl in their hand and a spoon in the other.

                “Lady Kaede,” Miroku voiced. “You’ve returned.”

                InuYasha scoffed. “Humph. She’s not the only one who’s decided to show up.”

                Just then, Rene came walking through the hut. Everyone immediately graced her presence with silent glares. Feeling a little uneasy, she scanned everyone around the fire. For a second, she stopped to eye the handsome pot of stew. Finally, she took in a deep breath before bowing.

“I’m so sorry for earlier,” Rene said, her voice a little shaky. “I-I don’t know what came over me. I-I-“

                Before she could finish her apology, a hand planted itself on her shoulder. It was Sango. “Why don’t you come and eat with us.” The demon slayer motioned towards a bowl of stew and tea already prepared near InuYasha. The meal was waiting patiently on top of an oval-shaped mat.

                Rene looked around until her eyes met Kagome’s. Kagome smiled and said, “There’s still plenty to go around.”

                Rene pursed her lips together and stared at her food. “Oh, uh . . . T-Thank you,” she managed.  She timidly ambled over to her meal and sat in front of it next to InuYasha, gluing her eyes to the floor to avoid any eye contact with the half breed. He huffed and sneered as he watched her gently lift her bowl and delicately consume her share of food.

                Everyone stared at Rene intensely like she was the judge at a food contest. When she looked up, she blinked. All eyes stared like she was to give some feedback on what she was eating. So, with one final bite, she swallowed what was in her mouth. “I-It’s good,” she said.

                “Really?!” Kagome slightly leaned forward. Her eyes were luminous and beaming. A light squeal ran through her lips. A smile ran across her face as she pointed to herself. “Was made by yours truly!”

                InuYasha stared at the overjoyed girl before eyeing his bowl. “Good huh.” He took a large sip of his soup and clicked his tongue three times. “Eh. It’s alright.”

                Kagome’s eyes quickly darkened, crinkled, and twitched. “What exactly do you mean by ‘It’s _alright_?’” she queried, her voice a little chilling. Everyone lightly chuckled, even Rene. Though, InuYasha merely shrugged.

Rene set down her bowl and picked up her drinking cup before taking a sip of her tea. Instantly, she pulled it back with a foreign expression on her face. “That’s strange,” she said as she placed the tips of her fingers on her mouth. Once she grabbed everyone’s attention, she continued. “What kind of tea is this?”

                “Oh, it’s mandarin,” Kagome replied. “I brought it from my world.”

                Rene peered into the clear orange of her tea. “How odd. Is it supposed to be this sweet?”

                “Sweet?”

                She nodded and shrugged. “It’s still good. Really good. Just an . . . unfamiliar taste.”

After saying that, her eyes quickly darted over to InuYasha. She could have sworn she saw a small smirk cross his face out of the corner of her eyes. Rene eyed him suspiciously before turning back to her tea. She lifted the cup and chugged her drink down in large gulps. A cryptic grin slithered across InuYasha’s face as she did. And, just before she drank the last sip of tea, she slightly tilted her head to the side, seeing that devious grin on his face.  Something about that grin warned her. She quickly tried to pull back from the drink, but it was too late; she had already finished it. And immediately, after she finished the last sip of the eccentric tea, she dropped the cup. Everyone stared, confused.

                “Uh, Rene?” Kagome said with a little concern.

                Shippou placed his bowl down and jumped from behind the fire. He curved around the flames and ran to Rene’s side to get a better look at her.

“Is she OK?” asked the little fox demon

The curious demon leaned in closer to her face. Just as he did, Rene’s head fell forward and bobbed. Shippou jumped back. A small yelp echoed through the room as he ran for cover in Kagome’s lap. Now, everyone felt a little spooked. Did she pass out?

Like a person in a scary movie, Rene tilted her head to the side before tilting it back. Her dragging, brown eyes locked onto InuYasha’s. She gritted her teeth. “’the hell you looking at, dog breath?” she said. Her words were slurred.

Everyone’s eyes widened with surprise.

                “Dog breath?” they all repeated. InuYasha’s eye’s narrowed. A large frown crossed his face.

                “Rene,” Kagome began. “A-Are you OK?”

Rene rolled her neck around till she was facing the girl. Her face drooped. “Am I OK?” she snapped. Kagome slightly jumped at the lower tone. It was as though she were speaking to a different person.

Rene repeated herself. “Am I OK? Am I OK?! Why the hell would I be OK? I got dumped by the love of my life and left here with you insecure people. InuYasha was right about him.” She gave him an evil glare. “He’s so selfish and cruel! The bastard.” She carelessly reached across the fire for the hanging tea kettle. She quickly grabbed the tea kettle, spilling some of the liquid into the flames and causing a little steam to rise. Without caring, Rene grabbed her cup and poured herself some tea sloppily, then gulped it down.

“You know,” she continued after slugging down another cup, “I think I know what this addicting makes. . .”

Sango’s forehead scrunched up. “What?”

“I think she meant to say ‘I think I know what makes this addicting,’” Miroku tried to clarify.

“No. No. Not that. It’s her words . . . they’re slurred. Is-Is she drunk?”

Everyone’s snapped their heads up at the word “drunk.” Almost instantly, all of their eyes flew to the sake bottle Miroku had brought with him.

Kagome turned to Miroku. “Did she drink the sake?”

Rene snapped her head up. “BINGO!” she suddenly shouted. “I’ve solved the riddler.” Everyone stared at her with quizzical glares as she clicked her tongue. She then dramatically flung her arm at InuYasha, pointing her finger in his face. She leaned closer to him. “That’s the strangeness in the tea. And then this idiot had to mess with my drink! That look on his face gave him away. He probably put a thousand gallons of sake in it.”

Kagome’s face scrunched up. “What?”  

“Is that what’s making her act like this?” Kaede entered.

Rene suddenly swerved. She picked up her cup and threw it to the ground. After, she quickly pounced onto her feet, took a step toward InuYasha (threating to give him a piece of her mind), and slipped on her own tea cup. She lost her balance and headed for the strong, burning flames. Everyone’s first reaction was a gasp. Miroku, however, was the only one who took the right action. He lunged up and caught her before she fell into the fire. Rene landed safely in his arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked. However, his kindness was paid with rudeness. Rene pushed herself away from him, losing her balance once again. But this time, she quickly regained it.

“Don’t touch me, you letch,” she spit out.

Rene gave him a slow, foul glare before turning away to walk over to InuYasha. Once she hovered over the half breed, she leaned in and put her nose in his face. “You know, InuYasha,” she began, “you’re a bastard just like him. But . . . you’re right.” A crooked smile slithered across her face as she pulled back from his. “Now if you’ll excuse me . . . I should go out to the market, buy a rope, and hang myself. I’d be better off dead than away from him.” Rene staggered away from the group sitting around the fire and wobbled over to exit the hut. Before she did, she turned to look at InuYasha one last time. “Oh wait a minute . . . That story sound familiar. Oh right, the priestess choosing to die for the half demon.” Rene’s smile grew as she busted into a hysterical laugh, charging out of the hut as she did.

Everyone sat there, completely stunned. They could still hear the delirious laughs from outside. Soon, after a few minutes, they died away.

Kagome slowly turned to InuYasha, giving him a solid glare.

“What?” InuYasha snapped when he noticed her scowl.

“So, InuYasha, you’re the one that got her drunk. What did you do, slip a few drops of sake in her tea?”

InuYasha huffed. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” he lied. Kagome glared at him for a few seconds, causing him to feel a little uneasy. He let out a defeated sigh. “But it’s hilarious. I mean, ‘I solved the riddler?’ You have to admit that was pretty fun-”

“InuYasha.” She glared at him for a little longer. The half demon gulped and tried to slowly inch away from the time bomb.

“Hm, w-what?”

With no pause, and no time for InuYasha to think, Kagome strictly replied, “Sit.” InuYasha quickly crashed to the floor. Low, muffled whimpers vibrated across the wood. Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips. “Is that hilarious enough for you?! What were you thinking? Can’t you see Rene is hurting?! Gahhh!”

Kagome stomped away from the cruel half demon and followed Rene out the hut. That cued everyone to do the same. Everyone but Kaede and InuYasha jumped off their rears and rushed outside.

Once they were all into the open air, Kagome began to call Rene’s name. But she quickly stopped when she saw the girl rolling around on the dirt floor in front of the thin river flowing in front of the hut. As she rolled, she chortled, “This was the spot. This was the spot!” After a few more rolls, she stopped, continuing her laugh like no one was there to watch her. But soon, the laugh faded away. Her face quickly fell into a frown as she stared up into the falling sun. Rene picked up her arm and placed it on her head; her forearm rested in the center of her forehead.

“This was the spot where he left me,” she said. Her voice was soft and depressing. With her other arm, she reached up for the sun, creating a shadow on her face. Tears threatened to burst. She merely blinked them into submission. “Why did you leave me, Sesshomaru? Why?”

InuYasha finally came out the hut, rubbing the side of his neck as he did. Low aggravated mumbles seeped through his fangs. When he looked up, he was met with a wall of static friends.

“What are they looking at?” he asked himself. Curious, he walked up besides the group and realized that they were observing the miserable girl on the floor. He scowled. “Oh brother. She’s a mess.” InuYasha walked up to Rene’s side. That’s when everyone realized him, though Kagome wasn’t fond of him being so close to the girl.  

InuYasha nudged her with his foot. “Hey, get up. You shouldn’t be on the floor. It’s not like you’re dying.” Rene didn’t respond. She merely kept her eyes glued to the sky. That’s slightly irritated him.

When Kagome noticed his irritation, she stepped forward. “InuYasha,” she said. “Just leave her alone.”

He shook his head. “No. She can’t be depressed forever.” He put more force in his nudging. “Hey, get up!” Suddenly, without realizing his own strength, his nudge turned into a sharp kick, sending Rene straight into the river. His mouth dropped. “Uh oh.” Kagome merely shook her head.

Rene tossed, turned, and splashed until her face came out of the water. She came up and immediately took in a large gasp of air. This sight of her dramatic actions brought a slight grin to the half demon’s face.

“InuYasha!” Rene said, spitting out a bit of water as she did. “I swear to ass I’m going to kick your Buddha.”

He tried, he really did, but InuYasha couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Pfft. Hahahaha! Say it right this time, then maybe I’ll take you more seriously.”

Rene’s face reddened with fury. She quickly shot herself up. “InuYasha, SIT!” she shouted. InuYasha jumped, scared straight. His smile quickly faded, but nothing happened. Rene’s face slightly softened. “Huh, I thought it’d work.”

“Rene, allow me,” Kagome said as she took another step forward. She faced InuYasha. “Sit boy.”

The necklace yanked him straight down. His face fell into the water while the lower half of his body hit the ground. As this painful experience occurred, he accidently pushed Rene right back into the water. Both of them groaned. But it wasn’t long before InuYasha’s head popped back out of the water.

The half demon’s ears were soggy and low, resting on his soaked, silver hair. “Kagome,” he coughed. “What the hell!”

“What do you mean ‘What the hell’? You just kicked her into the water.”

He trolled his whole body into the water before moving himself to the edge of Kagome’s feet. “It was an accident!”

“Oh, sure. Kicking her into the water was a _complete_ accident.”

InuYasha rolled his eyes. “Look, I don’t have to listen to-“

“Uh, guys,” Shippou interrupted.

They both shot the fox an annoyed glower. “What?!” they said in unison.

Shippou cringed. He ran over to Miroku and hid behind him. “No. Nothing. Never mind.”

 Sango shook her head and sighed. She turned and pointed to the water. “You haven’t noticed yet? Rene’s gone."


	61. Confrontations and Movements

Confrontations and Movements

                What made this specific afternoon so morose? It was a perfect day: little clouds, a great breeze, and fresh surroundings. Yet, through this clear, bright day, there was still darkness. Hurt. Guilt. Not even the beaming sun could, or even dared, disagree.

                The sea of grass danced with the wind as it waved like the ocean waters. Sesshomaru stood at the top of that grassy hill. He peered down below him, staring at the small village in the far-off distance. With his keen, golden eyes, he could see the tiny mortals’ movements as they carried on in their daily lives. And as he did this, a girl came to his mind. A girl he did not want to think of . . . but thought of anyway. He imagined that girl living in that village, going about her daily chores. But the slight image of her being mistreated and abused snuck its way into his mind. The thought altered his stolid mood, forcing him to be ruffled. His eyes narrowed as a wave of hatred flew over him, and yet it quickly disappeared as quickly as it came. There was no point in dwelling on the past. There was no point in hating villagers _she_ never even met.

                Sesshomaru’s long hair swayed to and fro, harmoniously following in the breeze. As the soft wind crossed his nose, his eyes narrowed. A fowl stench loomed in the air, and the source of it stood right behind him.

                “Why are you here, Sesshomaru?” suddenly asked a devious yet alluring voice after a few seconds of silence.

Sesshomaru slightly turned. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the sorcerous out of the corner of his eye. The two exchanged seemingly hateful glances. Sesshomaru’s eyes however burned with much more vexation than normal. He was in no mood to see that woman.

“Kagura,” he hissed bitterly.

At first, a deep frown plastered her face. Kagura wondered why the dog demon was displaying specific anger and irascibility towards her, but then she remembered something.  That something was triggering and lethal to the dog demon standing in front of her. So much so, the simple mistake of wording something wrong could get her head lobbed off, or so she thought.

Kagura snapped her fan open, slowly waved it in front of her lips, and lightly chuckled. “Well, you don’t seem very happy to see me.”

“Humph.” Sesshomaru snapped his head away and turned back towards the village. That only made Kagura laugh more foully.

“No need to get offended, Sesshomaru. Still . . .” She brazenly skipped up to his back until her breath touched his tense, odious shoulder. “I can’t help but wonder why you’re here.”

Right after those words slithered through her lips, she peeked her head from behind his body like he was a wall. Kagura looked up and caught a quick glance of Sesshomaru’s abhorrent eyes before following their target. She trailed the dog demon’s glare until a village came into view. A bantering, pretentious smirk almost immediately plastered her face.

Kagura sneered. “You weren’t planning to raid that place now were you?” she teased. “Not that there’d be anything wrong with doing so.”

Sesshomaru said nothing. Instead, he balled his hands into tight fists. Behind his lips, his sharp teeth grid against each other. The sorcerous scrutinized his tense posture and affronted expression. Kagura adopted satisfaction from his irritation. Before even realizing it, she began to laugh with as much discourtesy as possible to get his blood boiling even more. Sesshomaru merely stared off into the distance, pretending to be unruffled until her obnoxious laugher died down.

“I’m only teasing you,” she said after viewing his exasperated demeanor. “Hm. I know that those weak mortals aren’t worth your time. Jeez. Lighten up.”

But he didn’t lighten up. As soon as Kagura peered at his face once more, her joking attitude disappeared. A stream of fearful sweat slid down the side of her cheek as she recoiled. Sesshomaru’s golden eyes were scowling and leering into hers, sending flames of revulsion and annoyance. Kagura cringed. But no matter how frightened she was, she just couldn’t look away from his hateful eyes.

Kagura gulped, trying to compose herself. She did her best to mask her horrified emotions, but Sesshomaru could see right through it. Nonetheless, the woman continued as if his eyes didn’t perturb her. The next things to come out of her mouth were the trigger words:

“Humph. Speaking of mortals” - she did her best to turn away - “where is that girl? What was her name again? Ah, yes. Rene.”

Sesshomaru’s body quickly jerked and clinched up at the name. His eyes darkened only to display a small fiber of light. His lip curled up into a solid line, and his teeth stopped rubbing and grinding against one another. His tense shoulders slightly loosened, gradually relaxing and falling. Curious, Sesshomaru turned his head to the side to get a better view of the sorcerous. He waited for her to continue speaking.

Kagura analyzed his reaction. His eyes were less intimidating, and his face was softer. _How odd,_ she thought. _I thought Sesshomaru would be more enraged if I mentioned the girl. And yet . . ._ _Just hearing her name has this much effect on him? Humph. He truly is a sucker for that girl isn’t he?_

                For a while, the two said nothing. They simply stared at one another, trying to figure each other out. When Sesshomaru concluded that Kagura dared not ask the question again, he turned to the village.

                “That’s none of your concern,” he said with a little spite in his voice. Just a little.

                Unsatisfied by his answer, Kagura added, “Well, I’m sorry you think so. The way I see it, that girl owes me a favor, and so do you, for the time I saved her life from that half demon, InuYasha. You remember that don’t you?   
The day _you_ nearly took her life . . .”

                “Humph.” He knew that was the day he nearly killed Rene. How appalling. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the memory before staring at the ground. “That was a long time ago. There’s no point in remembering. Besides, what kind of favor could ever be worth my time? Especially when it is coming from someone such as you.”

                Kagura let out a nervous chuckle. “It’s not much really. All I ask is that you talk to that girl for me. I saw the condition she put Naraku in. If she does something like that again, he might actually vanish from this world.” Under her breath, she added, “And my life.”

                Sesshomaru scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. A deep frown ran across his face. The thought of using Rene for her own selfish desires irked him even more. “Your desperation is pitiful. If you are so weak that you have to ask a _mortal_ for help, then you don’t deserve it. Free yourself.” Without any warning, Sesshomaru turned away from the village and Kagura. Taking long, unpleased strides, he began to walk away, traveling further into the grassy field.

                An irritated expression slightly displayed on the woman’s face. “Tch. Alright then,” she called out to him. “I will say that was pretty audacious of me to ask. But can you at least talk to her about it? If you do, I’ll tell you where Naraku is. And trust me; you want to know where Naraku is right now.”

                Sesshomaru gradually stopped in his tracks. He merely stood in the middle of the field as the wind blew, pondering on the words that were just spoken. Was she serious? Would she stoop that low? Was she so desperate that she would risk her life and tell the enemy where his target was? Why would he even consider letting Rene risk her life to satisfy the selfish desires of Naraku’s incarnation? And even if Rene were still traveling with him, why would he have her go through something like that again? Why would he let her suffer?

Sesshomaru was quickly appalled by the thoughts and refused to speak. He didn’t even bother to look back to see her expression as he simply continued to stroll away. And Kagura watched as he did, seeing his body disappear down the hill. When he was out of her sight, she let out a long sigh of relief.

                _His eyes were so cold_ , she thought. _More intimidating than normal. Even I got chills down my back. I thought he was going to strangle the life out of me._ She sighed. “I’ve never seen Sesshomaru so upset. At least he confirmed what I wanted to know.”

                “That was reckless.”

                “Hm?” Kagura turned around after hearing a soft, snowy voice. Behind her was a small child with pale skin, white hair, a white dress, and black eyes. “Kanna, it’s you.” Immediately, a blurry figure flashed in Kagura’s lower peripheral vision. Her eyes dragged down to something in the little girl’s arms. An infant! Kagura narrowed her eyes at the small, sleeping child. “What is that thing doing here?”

                “What if Naraku was here?” Kana asked, overlooking Kagura’s question.

                “What?”

                She talked in a soft, slow voice. “What you asked Sesshomaru was very dangerous. If Naraku heard you trying to plan a plot against him, if he knew you were defying him once again, he would not hesitate to kill you on the spot. You would surely die in that instant.”

                “You don’t think I know that?” Kagura said with a little spite when the haunting memories appeared. She planted her hand on her chest. “I know he holds my heart in his hands, and I know he can see my every move if he wanted to. Besides,” she turned to where Sesshomaru had walked away, “I wasn’t planning to defy him. Not this time.”

                Kanna slightly raised her head. “Oh? Then what were you trying to do?”

                The woman paused for a moment, wondering how to word her answer. “Well,” she began. “It’s a bit odd for me, but . . . I was trying to figure out if that girl was still traveling with him. You know . . . the girl named Rene. It was clear to me when he reacted to her name the way he did, and the fact that he didn’t want to know Naraku’s whereabouts was also a dead giveaway. She’s no longer with him . . . and yet he still cares for her. But her _not_ being with him makes the situation worse. Honestly, Sesshomaru really should have asked where Naraku was. That girl might actually be in danger again. Oh well. It’s none of my concern.”

                Kanna merely stared at the sorcerous with much curiosity. After a few seconds, Kagura noticed her gawking.

                “What is it now, Kanna?”

                “You resent that girl. You’re jealous of her, aren’t you? And yet you came to warn him about what is to come without uttering a word of what is to come.”

                “Wha . . .” Kagura was taken aback. _Kagura_ jealous of a mortal? _Kagura_ warning Sesshomaru of the dangers to come? Insane! Why would such thoughts cross the little girl’s mind?

                Kagura turned away. “Humph. Me jealous of a mortal? How insensible.” She paused. “But you are right about one thing; I _did_ try to warn him. Still . . .” She turned away. “He really should have asked me where Naraku was. Oh well.”

. . .

Through slips and trips down the hill, Rene somehow managed to wobble and stagger her way up the steep slope and into the forbidden forest of InuYasha. Her soggy kimono weighed her down as she stumbled between the trees and through the rich grass. Sharp yet slurred words spit out of her mouth as she continued to adventure deeper and deeper into the forest.

Rene’s words shot into her ear as she rambled on to herself: “Stchupid. Stchupid! Dog . . . ‘NuYasha . . . bastard . . . Sesshom . . . aru . . . Fool, Rene . . . idiot!”

Before she knew it, Rene had made it to the “Tree of Ages.” When she saw it, she did her best to stand still. Nonetheless, her body swayed back and forth as she stared up at the smooth part of the tree. A small hole was in the middle of the smooth surface. Rene dramatically gagged as soon as she saw that highlighted part of the tree.

“Gaaahh!” she yelled. “I wish dog boy were here . . . so . . .” She lifted both of her hands and pretended to shoot a bow and arrow. “. . . so I . . . I’d . . . I’d pin ‘em . . . just like Kikyo. Bang!” Rene limply released her imaginary arrow and posed. “Bulz ‘ye!”

_Rustle. Rustle._

Suddenly, a loud crackle in the bushes and trees jeered to Rene’s right. It took a while, but the boisterous noise finally caught Rene’s drunken attention. She cocked her head to the side, watching as the plants rapidly danced. She watched . . . and watched . . . and watched until . . . silence.

“Hn?” Rene blinked a couple, confused as to why the plants stopped its dancing. “Why’d ya stop?” she asked the plants as she took a step closer to them. The bushes and trees remained silent. That slightly annoyed the girl. “Hey, don’t be like that. You ignoring me like that makes you seem like . . . like . . . Huh!” She gasped. “Sesshomaru!” She took two gigantic steps, waiting for a response, but nothing was said. “Tch. Course you say nothing . . . it’s you! It’s you.” Her voice fell. She waited again for another response, but silence merely answered. “. . . see . . . I see! You’re quiet . . . you don’t want to tell me. That’s it! You’re leaving again without a word, dumping me in the forest like that other time! Why?”

Rene took one last stride before standing still. She hovered over the silent bushes and stared, her eyes low and miserable. She waited and waited but nothing acknowledged her presence. Angered, she clutched the bush with both hands. As she ripped them apart, she screamed, “Why, Sesshomaru!”

She froze.

In front of her was the waist of a bare chested, burgundy figure. Slowly, Rene moved her eyes up its muscular figure till it reached a solid, startling demeanor. Its solid golden eyes dug into hers. Without thinking, Rene slowly released the plants from her hands and took three sluggish steps back to get a better view of the tall figure in front of her.

Normally whenever any human sees a gigantic demon, he or she would run, but not Rene. Being as drunk as she was, fear did not come over her; it was incapable of breaking through her wall of crap. Instead, rage did.

“You’re not him,” she spat out. “You’re not Sesshomaru.”

Rene took two more steps back, welcoming the demon to emerge from the trees. She glared up at the large demon as it examined her. It chuckled.

“Huh huh. You’ll do,” said the demon as he slowly began to reach for his prey.

As heedless as Rene was in her current state, she smacked the demon’s hand away when it was a fist away from her face. She was reckless and credulous. Without even thinking, she began to blurt out insults and curse words, tempting the demon to sink its teeth through her tender flesh. Nonetheless, the demon waited for her ramble to end, finding entertainment from her redundant, idiotic, and senseless phrases. The only phrases that triggered him to act was, “Bring it on!” and, “I can take you on you weak son of a bitch!”

The demon broke out into bantering laughter. “You, a puny human, believes she can actually take me? Ha!”

Rene scoffed. She crossed her arms. “That’s right. I wouldn’t have to touch you. The . . . the bastard . . . no, _he_ . . . Sesshomaru will see me and come to my rescue. Be afra-”

Before letting her finish her sentence, the demon launched at her with his oversized claws. He threw them in a slashing motion and managed to cut Rene’s left arm. A trail of blood streamed through the air. Rene staggered back before falling onto the ground. She quickly grabbed her wound before letting out a pained yet annoyed groan. However, albeit the injury was grave, she was so drunk she could barely feel it.  

“Idiot!” she screamed, taking her hand from her wound and pointing towards the demon. “You cunt! Let me finish my sentence before throwing your claws arou-”

But he didn’t.

The demon made yet another siege. He launched forward, his claws ready to draw blood. Rene merely stayed on the ground, stunned that he had the audacity to interrupt her for a second time. As she threw her temper tantrum, she completely overlooked the demon running towards her. Just as he drew his claws back, another figure leapt into the air, blocking the light from the sun. Before Rene had the time to look up, she heard a familiar voice yell, “Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” And in the blink of an eye, the demon attacking split into four long, vertical pieces.

Rene sat still, stunned as the dead demon fell to the floor. For a few seconds, she merely stared at the corpse, watching as it gradually crumbled and faded into tiny, black particles. While she watched the demon disappear, she could see a red and silver blur slowly float down to the grassy surface out of the corner of her eyes. Muffled clutters of footsteps running towards her soon followed.

“Rene!” someone called out.

“Are you alright,” yelled another.

Rene still remained frozen. Her brain was scurrying around, trying to comprehend what had just happened. And as she pondered on the event that had just occurred, a shadow loomed over head; someone was hovering over her.

“Hey!” said a sharp, exasperated voice.

The harsh voice snapped Rene out of her trance, replacing _it_ with curiosity. She slowly raised her head. Just as she saw the face of the figure hovering over her, a balled fist quickly darted for her face. As soon as it almost hit her in the nose, it curved and nailed her on the side of the head. Rene jerked to the side, unable to control her body from its rapid gestures. But like an inflatable punching manikin, she bounced right back up, immediately throwing her hands onto her spinning head.

“OOOWWWW!” Rene yelled in pain. Small tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes. She looked up to the half demon standing in front of her. “Wha . . . what was that for?”

InuYasha slanted his eyes. His lip curled, exposing his sharp fangs. “Idiot!” he shouted as he leaned into her face. Rene slightly recoiled. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?!”

Rene blinked a couple. _We?_ she thought, surprised that he included himself.

“I’m sorry, Rene.”

Rene turned her head, trying to connect a face to the voice that just entered the conversation. Behind the enraged dog demon was Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara with all of their battle gear, ready to fight. Her eyes moved over to Kagome’s apologetic, worried ones.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said. “But you kind of deserved that punch from InuYasha this time. We were really worried sick about you. Especially after a certain _someone_ slipped demon sake into your drink.” Her voice fell to a deep and menacing tone during her last sentence. InuYasha merely scoffed before turning his head.

“Yeah.” The little fox demon entered. He jumped onto Kagome’s shoulder. “You should never run off like that without having someone with you. Even I know that, and I’m just a kid.”

InuYasha cut back in. “What if we weren’t here to rescue you from that demon? I mean just look at your arm. If we would have come any later, you would probably be dead and pushing up daisies.”

“He’s right you know,” added Sango.

Miroku nodded. “That’s true. Still, not to change the subject, but . . . what is a demon doing out here?”

“Huh?” Everyone turned to face the monk.

Kagome placed a finger under her chin and looked up to the sky with a questioning demeanor. “You’re right, now that I think about it. . .”

InuYasha scoffed. “Never mind that. The fact is that she was attacked, and her life was in danger. She could have-”

“That’s enough!” Rene suddenly screamed. All eyes fell upon her, but hers remained glued to the ground. “I get it. I get your worry. Now leave me alone.”

“W-What are you saying?” asked Kagome, her voice fretful and worried.

Rene scrunched up her face and chuckled. Her words were harsh and sassy. “Am I that drunk that you can’t understand those simple words, Kagome? I’ll say them again: ‘I. Want. To. Be. Alone. ‘”

“So another demon can attack you?!”

“Yes!” Everyone jumped at her answer. Rene continued. “Maybe that’s what I want. Maybe that’s what I need.”

InuYasha’s face twisted with chagrin and annoyance. “Now you listen here you-“

“Leave me alone!”

“Oh, hell no! You want to act like this?! Fine. I’ll fight back.”

Just as InuYasha was about to lash out at the girl, Kagome stepped in between them. “InuYasha, it’s fine,” she said. “She just needs some ti-“

“’Fine?!’” the half demon interrupted with a yell. His eyes darted from Kagome to Rene. They blazed with rage and concern while hard, rushed breaths blared out is tense throat. “Tch!” His eyes went back to Kagome. “Fine.  She can get eaten for all I care.”

InuYasha swerved. Without a word to anyone, and without looking back even once, he stomped away. Miroku and Sango glanced at one another. They glanced at both Kagome and Rene before following the infuriated half breed. Kagome merely watched as they left.

Shippou and Kagome’s eyes flowed to the girl on her knees. After a few seconds of silence, Kagome lightly spoke, “Rene?”

“Leave,” Rene said. Her voice was crackly, low, and miserable.

Kagome pursed her lips together. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Alright then. Let’s go, Shippou.”

“Uh . . . Oh, OK,” the little fox uttered.

Kagome turned and began to advance out of the forest. Before disappearing, she glanced over her shoulder to take in one more image of the morose girl. Then, she was gone.

Rene squeezed her fists tightly on her legs. Her lips quivered at the sudden overwhelming feeling of loneliness and guilt. Soon, she composed herself. When she did, she staggered onto her feet. She swerved, wobbled over the Tree of Ages, and slammed her back against it. Without a care, she let her body go limp. It slid and dragged down the tree, digging into her back until her bottom plopped on the ground.

 _Solution and solitude; I’m starting to rethink my decision,_ she thought _. I guess . . . this is a good place to relax till the sake wears off._ “Huh?” For a second, Rene felt that her presence was threatened.  A sense of someone invading her space and territory, interrupting her relaxation time, flew over her like a flock of birds. And yet . . . she thought she was hallucinating. The sake was going deeper into her brain (or finally taking its true effect). But then she waved the thought aside after realizing the familiar aura emitting in the area. It hit like a strong wave.

Rene sighed. In less than a second, a double dealing childish grin flew across her face. In a surprisingly jovial yet slurred tone, she said, “Why don’t you just come out?” She waited. Nothing was heard. She sighed again. “Oh, come oooooonnnnn! You don’t fool me. According to old lady . . . you know her . . . Kaede . . . demons only appear in this area when something powerful is around or exposed, like the sacred jewel for instance . . . Come ooooouut! I know you sent that rude demon to interrupt me.”

For a second, nothing happened. For a second, only the trees were heard, but soon, a menacing creature emerged from the darkness behind a tree. He was in his baboon costume, but the head of it was not present. The creature’s pale, beautiful face was exposed. His wavy hair dangled ever so nicely. Moreover, a perfectly round barrier surrounded him.

Naraku smiled. “Impressive. Even while intoxicated, under demon sake for that matter, you still have no trouble feeling my presence. But I shouldn’t expect less of the descendent of Midoriko.”

Rene scoffed. “Humph. Whatever. Anyway, what’s with the barrier? You tryin’ to hide your presence from me?”

Naraku chuckled. “Yes, but not from you. You are too advanced for that. But it is to hide my scent from that meddling half demon, InuYasha.” The half demon swiftly flashed his baboon costume open, exposing his disgusting body. He had no organs and looked dry from all of his blood. From the neck down his body was as thin as a twig, and it was twisted and wrinkled. The only part of his body that was normal was his head and his left arm. Nothing else regenerated completely, not even after three months. Rene’s mouth fell. She was surprised that he was even standing. “I wouldn’t want him to attack me when I’m this vulnerable now would I?”

“You dooo know that _I_ can break that barrier again and attack you while you’re vulnerable. Though . . . I really would like to attack that InuYasha as well, treating me like a freakin’ child. In fact, I could take your life along with his right now.”

“Along with your own?”

Rene’s jovial face suddenly displayed a grim one. Her face dropped, her eyes narrowed, and her smile turned into a frown. If one were to gaze upon her, that person would have never known she was drunk. She was silent.

Naraku snickered. “But I don’t think you’d be that reckless.”

                “Why are you here,” she suddenly asked, annoyed.

                “To prepare you for what’s to come. To put it more plainly, I’m here to warn you.”

                “Oh?” She sat up straight. Her body tightened. “Now why would you do that?”

                Naraku smiled. “I want you dead. There’s no doubt about that; it’s no secret. And yet, you are too strong for me. You have the power of the barer of the sacred jewel. However . . .” Naraku outstretched his only hand towards Rene’s forehead. “. . . you can’t handle that power now can you?”

                Naraku’s hand exited its protective barrier. It extended, trying to touch Rene’s forehead. Out of the corner of her eyes, Rene could see this. As soon as Naraku’s finger was an inch from her skin, a quick flash/burst of pink light pushed his arm back, obliterating his index and middle finger. A singeing steam sizzled from it.

                Naraku analyzed his wound before glancing upon Rene. A small smirk formed when he noticed the girl’s sudden change in health. Rene’s head was spinning; she was dizzy. Sweat quickly formed on her forehead. She clutched her aching head, thinking it would relieve a bit of the sudden headache. She felt sick, groggy, and hazy.

                “See,” the half demon said with a light chuckle. “Simply using a shield of energy to repel me drains you of your strength as well as inflicts pain upon you. And from my sources and understanding, you died the last time, nearly taking my life. That’s why I have no fear of being this close to you. Even with all this power, you’re still weak.”

                “Uh . . . uh . . . uh . . .” Rene panted, trying to catch her breath. Through huffs, she said, “Shut up, Naraku. It’s from the sake InuYasha slipped in my drink and nothing more. That’s the only reason I’m like this.”

                Naraku laughed. “Who are you fooling? Your weakness is obvious.” He walked closer to the pained girl until she was inside his barrier. He leaned over close to her ear and whispered, “I’m planning something especially for you, against you I may add. Be prepared.” As he pulled back from the girl, he added, “Though, I doubt you’ll be because you’ll never know when I’ll strike.”

                The half demon stood up tall, took a few steps back, taking Rene out of the barrier, and closed his baboon robe before turning back towards the trees. As he began to walk back into the darkness, Rene hissed, “Damn you, Naraku.”

                He stopped in his tracks. A cryptic smirk welcomed itself onto his face. Without looking back, he asked with satisfaction, “You hate me, don’t you?”

                “Uh . . .”

                “It’s alright if you do. The more hatred in your heart, the better. It would be even better if you let it consume your entire being.”

                Rene thought back to when Sesshomaru’s sword, Tokijin, had been made. All of her secrets, and all of her hatred, were taken from her. Stripped from her. So now, she was incapable of it.

                “I don’t,” she suddenly said, breaking the silence. Naraku’s smirk transformed into a disapproving frown.

                “Come again.”

                “I don’t hate anyone, Naraku, not even you.” Naraku looked over his shoulder as Rene raised hers. “I don’t hate anyone,” her eyes slanted, “but I sure as hell hate it when people try to take advantage of others to fulfill their own damn twisted desires.”

                For a few seconds, the two glared at one another, Rene with disgust and Naraku with disapproval. Naraku turned back around and laughed before disappearing back into the dark shadows. Rene merely watched the figure disappear.

                “Damn you, Naraku.”

. . .

                Right after Naraku left, Rene decided to pick herself up and stagger down the hill back to the village, rolling and toppling a few times as she did. As soon as she managed to reach Kaede’s hut, the gang – InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara – emerged from it with all of their equipment. When the group saw her, they didn’t stop. They merely darted passed her like she was a specter.

                Rene swerved. “Uh,” she began, her tone tremulous. “Whe – Where is everyone going?”

                The group didn’t stop, not even to answer her question. They merely continued to stride. Her query was only answered when Kaede walked out of the hut.

                “I’ll tell you,” she said. “Though it was faint, InuYasha smelled Naraku’s scent, and for an instant, Kagome felt a shikon jewel shard nearby.”

                “What?” Rene remembered when Naraku reached outside of his barrier to touch her. “Oh?”

                Rene’s expression switched in an instant from helplessly sorry for herself to all seriousness. She turned from Kaede and ran towards the group, yelling, “InuYasha!”

                He didn’t respond.

                With a louder, raspier voice, she screamed, “INUYASHA!”

                “Tch. What do you want now?!” he said, glancing over his shoulder. He still continued to run amongst his friends.

                “Please,” she said, almost out of breath. “Please, InuYasha. Take me with you!”

                “Wait, what?”

                InuYasha came to a sudden, sharp stop, encouraging the people around him to do the same. The group ran passed the half demon before sliding to a stop, a little upset for the lack of caution.

                “Hey, give a little warning next time,” said Kagome, but InuYasha wasn’t listening. He was staring at the panting girl, who jogged to a stop. Rene bent over. Her hands rested on her knees.

                “Ple-Please,” she said through short breaths. “Please . . . *huff*. . . take . . . take me with you . . . *huff* . . . I want to go with you.”

                InuYasha’s eyes were wide with shock. He stared at her with disbelief before narrowing his eyes. “Why?” His voice was sharp. Rene merely stared at the ground, trying to collect her breath. “Tch. Don’t bother. I already know the answer. You want to go so you can see that ba-“

                “Yes!” she snapped her head up.

                “Uh?” InuYasha was taken aback. He took note of and admired her determined expression.

                “You’re right. I want to go with you . . . so I can see that **bastard** again!” InuYasha along with everyone else was taken aback. She had just called Sesshomaru a bastard without any hesitation, without even denying the fact. Rene continued. “He is a bastard . . . he is, and I’m probably just saying that because I’m upset with him. I’m upset that he left me here. I’m upset that he didn’t take me back, snatching me up from this peaceful village, but still . . . no matter what he is . . . to me . . . to anyone . . . I want to see him . . . I want to see him . . . I want to see my Sesshomaru again!” Rene’s voice was broken. She was nearly taken to tears.

                Everyone glanced at one another before glancing back down at the girl.

                “I don’t know, Rene,” InuYasha said teasingly and sarcastically. “A mooching, drunk, selfish girl like you would only slow us dow-“

                Before he was able to get his last word in, Rene sprinted passed the group, blocking their path ahead. When she was in front of them all, she turned and threw her head to the ground. Her body was folded – knees were under her chest, her head was pressed against the dirt, and her palms were in front of her head pushed against the ground.

                “Please!” she pleaded.  “I’m begging you!”

                InuYasha analyzed the groveling girl with slight understanding. “You sure you sober enough? Because there are lots of demons out there who would gladly munch on the flesh of girls like you who gladly want to be attacked by them. Especially girls who feel that they _‘need’_ it.”

                Rene jerked, thinking back to how InuYasha had saved her from that demon earlier. Under her drooping hair, a shameful expression showed, though it was hidden from the group. She bit her lip, saddened by her actions. Tears began to form, but she refused to raise her head from the ground. Nonetheless, she could hear the group’s footsteps as they walked around and passed her. More tears swelled in her eyes. They were leaving her . . . just like he did. But what more should she expect, especially after the way she treated them.

                Rene clutched the dirt on the ground. Her forehead was still pressed against it. Her heart was broken and shattered into tiny, untraceable pieces, but she desperately tried to conceal her cries. Before she was able to cry aloud, someone called out to her:

                “You’re not gonna go dressed like that now are you?” It was InuYasha’s voice.

                Rene’s head popped up from the ground. Tears streamed down her face, but they changed from saddened ones to joyful ones. After wiping her face with the sleeve of her kimono, she analyzed her body: Her clothes were still a bit wet from falling in the river, her kimono was slightly torn, she was covered in dirt, and her hair was dirty and frizzy. Analyzing herself only made more tears fall, but she was smiling.

                She shot herself off the ground and wiped her face once again, though it plastered her face with more dirt. She turned to InuYasha, still wiping her face. “Thank you,” she said through her tears. “Thank you . . . InuYasha.” She turned and ran into the hut to prepare for the trip.

                InuYasha sighed. “That girl can be so annoying sometimes. Stupid. Uh?” He turned just in time to see all of his friends smiling at him. “What’s you all’s problem?” They all glanced at one another before laughing. “What’s so damn funny?”

                “Oh, nothing, InuYasha,” said Miroku.

                “That can’t just be ‘nothing.’ Come on, spill.”

                “Let’s just say you have a big heart,” added Shippou.

                InuYasha slightly blushed. “No one asked you, you little rodent.”

                Just as he raised his fist, Kagome walked in front of him, still smiling. InuYasha retracted his hand. “Thank you, InuYasha,” she said, “for giving her another chance.”

                InuYasha slightly redden from embarrassment. He turned away while quickly crossing his arms. “Tch. You all have the wrong idea. I didn’t do it for her. I did it so she could get out of my hair. Besides, I’ve never seen someone care so much for Sesshomaru. Maybe . . . this is a good thing . . . for him at least.” He turned back to face his friends. “Now would you stop looking at me like that? Jeez.”

                His cronies chuckled. “Whatever you say, InuYasha.”

. . .

                Sesshomaru stood in the middle of a desolate grassland, thinking about Kagura’s words. _Why were Naraku’s whereabouts so important to know? Why was she so foolish as to think that I would even consider letting Rene risk her life to kill that monster?  A deal? Tch . . . Rene . . ._ “Uh . . .” Sesshomaru slowly shook his head, trying to push back the thoughts of her away. “There’s no point in thinking of the past.”

                “The past?”

                Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder. Just as he did, a bolt of lightning crashed to the ground. Totosai appeared on his three eyed cow.

                “Totosai,” Sesshomaru said, as though his presence was unwelcomed.

                “Humph.” The forger ruffled his hair. “Why are you avoiding the thoughts of her?”

                “That’s none of your concern?”

                “On the contrary, it _is_ my concern. I’m here _because_ of your thoughts for her.”

“Uh.” Sesshomaru’s mouth slightly opened, but only for a short second. “Mind clarifying?”

“From my understanding, your thoughts of her _are_ what changed you. And the changed you has allowed me to introduce something completely new to you. Something that would have never been achieved if you hadn’t detached yourself from hatred - Tokijin to be exact – and something that would not be possible if your heart hadn’t changed.”

                  “What are you trying to say?”

                Totosai sighed. “Listen closely, Sesshomaru. When Tokijin broke, it freed you from the burden of following the wrong path; in other words, the sword covered your true destiny, in a way. I explained a little of this to you months ago. Just thought I should refresh your memory.”

                Sesshomaru gave him a confused and impatient glare.

                “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is . . .” He paused. “If Tokijin hadn’t broken, if you didn’t let it go, you would not be getting what’s coming to you. Sesshomaru, when you brought Rene back to life, when you chose her over everything else and proclaimed her to be most important, Tenseiga smiled; in other words, it bloomed and allowed a new power to emerge.”

“A new power?”

He nodded. “It’s time, Sesshomaru, to turn Tenseiga into a weapon.”

“Uh!” Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “Turn Tenseiga . . . into a weapon?”

Without any warning, Sesshomaru felt a chill down his back, almost like he moved without stirring; it felt as though he was in a different territory, a different dimension. Suddenly, darkness surrounded the two. Only floating, blue lights that resemble thin streamers illuminated the area; those lights were wandering blue souls. A strange, warm breeze suddenly appeared as well.

Suddenly, behind Sesshomaru, the souls gathered, creating a black vortex. And soon, a large, red demon emerged from its swirling whirlpool. Sesshomaru turned just in time to see it.

“Draw your sword, Sesshomaru,” said Totosai.

Sesshomaru turned to completely face the demon. Obeying Totosai, he slapped his hand on Tenseiga’s handle and drew the sword.

“Now, attack it!”

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru leapt into the air and brought his sword down on the demon. But instead of blood being drawn, a narrow, eye-like portal, which looked like it was filled with stars and galaxies, slit the demon in half. After landing, Sesshomaru looked down and analyzed his sword with awe.

“The name of that attack is Meido Zangetsuha.”

“Meido Zangetsuha?” he reiterated.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword one last time before re sheathing it. Without a word, he began to walk away.

“Uh . . . Just a moment, Sesshomaru,” Totosai called out.

Sesshomaru stopped in his stride and glanced back, wondering what else the old forger had to say.

“Don’t you want to know where the girl’s whereabouts are?”

Sesshomaru’s mouth slightly opened, surprised that Totosai knew the girl was no longer with him. _Why is he asking the same question as that sorcerous?_ he thought to himself. He turned away. “Isn’t it obvious? She’s in the village where I left her.”

“So that’s what happened. You left.” Totosai shook his head. “You truly are a foolish dog. The only reason I asked that question was because your mood seemed more crappy than normal. I told you to guard her well, not get rid of her. But I guess it’s your way of protecting the girl. Still, the hurt you’re feeling now, the guilt you can’t conceal, that’s all on you. If you truly believe this is the best way to protect her, then be my guest.”

Sesshomaru’s mouth stayed locked. What was he to say when nothing but the truth was heard? The dog demon sighed before turning. He continued to walk.

“One last thing.”

He stopped.

“That technique . . . it will progress and grow larger each time you use it to the point where a new power emerges. Remember that.”

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to walk, trying to create as much distance from the forger as possible.

Totosai watched as he went farther into the distance. He sighed. “That ungrateful child, he’s such a pain. Still, his heart is softening. I’ll give him that much. And it’s true that his technique is supposed to grow larger with every usage, but I wander if I should have told him more. The Meido Zangetsuha is supposed to be a complete circle, but that’s only when Tetsusaiga is present. Oh, well. I doubt he’d make it that far. Hope he doesn’t find out.”

 

**A/N: I know you all don’t want to see Rin/Rene die again, so instead of killing off Rin and sending him to the underworld like in the anime, I just made the technique develop through its usage. Be grateful!**


	62. Fuyuki: Acquired

Fuyuki; Acquired

                Her bare feet leisurely ambled along the smooth wood. As she walked, she analyzed yet another unfamiliar hall – spider webs in the darkest corners, holes in sliding doors, corroding walls, murky corridors - but it wasn’t in a misty mountain. No, it was not like Mount Hakurei. This time, it was in a dark, abandoned shrine on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by droopy greenery and mystic swamps.

                Kagura slid her fingers across the dusty, corroding wall. _That damn Naraku_ , she hissed in her head. She pulled her fingers from the wall and examined the brown grime before flicking it away. _That bastard, calling me to a place like this all of a sudden. What does he want this time?_

The sorcerous peered straight ahead, seeing nothing but the dark in the distance. The halls were faintly lit, but not enough to light a path. And as she continued down the hall, the darkness grew, creating an illusion; the more she walked, the more endless the hallway seemed. It was never ending. Nonetheless, Kagura came to a slow stop once she caught a slight glimmer in the distance. It sparkled and twinkled, but just slightly. When she screwed her eyes, she soon realized that a clear mirror was causing the light to reflect into her own (eyes). It wasn’t long before a small figure emerged from the darkness.

                Kagura scrutinized the small figure: the child’s snowy hair and blanched dress laminated the darkness. She was like an angel in the blackest depths of hell. A mirror rested in between her left bicep and triceps, but a small infant slept peacefully in the other. Its fists were clinched tightly towards its round chin.

                Kagura peered into the albino child’s black eyes. “Kanna,” she said. The name bounced along the dying walls until they reached the child’s ears.

                Kanna slowly raised her head. “Kagura,” she said. “You’ve arrived.” She slightly turned her body to the side. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

                “We?” Kagura’s eyes immediately fell to the infant’s slumbering face. How she hated that incarnation. What made _it_ so special? “Huh?”

                Without any warning, Kanna had turned her back towards the sorcerous. She began to walk.

                “Kanna?”

                The little girl gradually stopped in her tracks. She peered over her shoulder and said, “This way,” in her soft, small voice before continuing her stroll. Kagura watched the little girl slip into the darkness. With a little hesitation and the slight clinching of the fists, she followed.

                Down the depressing halls they walked. The more the two explored the large shrine, the more Kagura came to despise it. They took a left, a right, and another left. How long would it take before they would reach Naraku? The question slightly irked the woman. On the outside, the shrine appeared to be nothing more than a small hut, but on the inside, someone would mistake themselves being inside of a castle. That fact irked her even more.

                Kagura grumbled. “Gah. How long does it take to get to this guy? I swear these halls get longer every minute.”

                Kanna spoke, “Please, be patient. It’s not much further.”

                She sighed. “Fine. Whatever you say, Kanna.”

                And it wasn’t. Just as they came to the end of the hall, they took a sharp right. They stopped. In front of them lied a large sliding door. Kanna turned towards Kagura and motioned for her to open it. With a heavy sigh, she obeyed. Immediately after sliding the heavy door open, the two were hit with a blinding light. Kagura stopped to shield her eyes with her kimono sleeve, but Kanna advanced forward as though the light were nonexistent.  The light could have lit and purify the whole shrine of its darkness.  

                “Kagura.”

                Her eyes widened. The murky, menacing, and malicious voice would have struck fear into her heart if she possessed one, but it did stick fear into her existence. She slowly peeked from under her kimono sleeve. Almost instantly, a harsh gasp ran through her lips. She yanked her arm from her face and admired the view in awe and repulsion.

                Behind the sliding doors were beaming rays. The light ran through the balcony, which was attached to the room. No window or door separated the room from the outside world.  Beyond the balcony was nothing but gray skies, waters, and cliffs. A light breeze toured through the room. Kagura turned her head once she noticed Kanna moving towards a window to her left. And again, her eyes widened with surprise. There, siting under the window, was a little child with pale, lilac hair and lilac eyes. Hakudoshi! The small child glanced up at the woman and cracked a devilish, wicked, and cryptic smirk. She glowered at the boy’s arrogance, but a despicable voice drew her attention elsewhere.

                When Kagura turned her head, she nearly gagged at the horrific sight. In the dead center of the room was a large barrier mixed with pink, purple, and red. Inside it was a mangled figure: parts of his body floated around his head, his twisted and shriveled up body oozed with organs, and the spider mark on his back continuously pulsed. Two fingers on his only arm were obliterated.

                Kagura gulped.

                Naraku flashed his malevolent, red eyes open. They narrowed. “Kagura,” he said once again. “Where have you been?” His voice was spiteful.  

The woman trembled. Sweat trickled down her frightened face. Her tongue was held with horror. The mangled up demon slanted his brows at his incarnation’s lack of obedience. He raised his left arm until it was outstretched towards the quivering sorcerous. As soon as his fingers were leveled with her terrified eyes, his arm morphed into a thick, brown branch-like tentacle. It quickly extended towards Kagura before tightly curling itself around her neck. The woman immediately jerked, letting out an immediate unnatural gag. She threw her hands onto the tentacles, trying to yank them away, but her attempts were in vain. Without any hesitation, Naraku yanked her helpless body towards him. He continued to retract his arm until his incarnation was inside the barrier and in his face. Kagura’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she was able to feel his cold, repulsive breath stream onto her face. She was so close to Naraku that she could see the corroding flesh on his pale skin regenerate. She was terrified.

Naraku glared into her eyes, striking fear into her being. “Kagura,” he said with a little more spite. “I expect an answer when I ask an inquiry. Now . . .” His voice was like venom, paralyzing her hopes and injecting panic and fear into her body. “Where have you been? And don’t even think about lying.”

“I-I . . . I-I . . .” Kagura’s lips quivered.

                The tentacles around her neck tightened. “Speak!”

                With much fear, she spit out the first thought in her head. “I was away . . . in a meadow!”

                He narrowed his eyes at her vagueness. “Where?”

                “Near the Jushi region . . . in Kodoku . . .”

                “Why?”

                “I was . . . I was . . .” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Not even the threat of her life from a being she hated most could unlock her lips. When she tried to speak, a handsome face flashed in her head. _His_ face.

                “Tch.” Naraku growled. “Your rebellion is intolerable.” He slowly turned his head away from the woman. “Kanna.”

                The small girl raised her head. “Yes, Naraku?”

                “Show me.”

                She nodded. “As you command.”

                Without missing a beat, Kanna took the mirror from in between her forearm and held it in her hand. As her fingers uncurled around, the reflecting glass fell quickly, but it did not hit the ground. Instead, it stopped just in the nick of time, an inch from the flooring. Kanna balled up her left fist and pointed a finger at Naraku. Almost on cue, the mirror darted towards the demon and came to a quick stop just outside the barrier. It hovered over the smooth floor, creating a light shadow underneath it.

                Naraku moved closer towards the mirror when colors began to swirl inside of its glass. Almost instantly, two figures appeared in the circular glass. They stood in the middle of a distant meadow.

                Naraku frowned. He peered out the corner of his eyes, watching Kagura’s eyes shake with disbelief as she watched the acting in the mirror. When the woman turned to look away, he gazed back into the truth. And he could hear all of it: Kagura’s insults and teasing towards the demon in her presence, her plan to use his enemy, Rene, to take his life, and her warning to the demon about Naraku’s whereabouts and how Rene could possibly face danger. The whole conversation flashed into his ears and quickly connected with his repairing brain. A bold resentment flew over him; he never gave her the order to do those actions. He turned towards Kagura, who was still turned away.

                When the acting ceased, the mirror reflected back to that of a normal looking glass. Once it transformed, it lagged in the air before falling to the ground, rolling and toppling to a complete stop. Kanna stared at her unscathed mirror. Without being told, she slowly walked closer to the barrier. When she was by her mirror, she knelt down and placed her free palm on the glass. As she began to grasp the item in her hand, her eyes connected with Kagura’s. It was a gaze that said “I told you so,” yet it was a look filled with apology and pity. Kagura bit her lip. When Kanna walked back to the window with her mirror, Naraku spoke.

                “So, Kagura,” he began, “I’ll ask once more. “Why? Why were you there with him? I gave you no order to do so.” The tentacle around her neck tightened. Her cheeks were slightly discoloring.

                “Ah . . . ah . . . I . . . GAH!” She desperately tried to choke out her reasons, but she was quickly stopped by an impatient half demon.

                Without any warning, a bold tentacle lodged itself into mouth, forcing it open. It curled around her tongue and tugged. Kagura’s eyes bulged out with both pain and fear. _He’s going to do it_ , she thought. _He’s going to rip out my tongue!_

                A slight smirk curled at the corner of Naraku’s lips. “Don’t you dare lie to me. You cannot deny your folly. Your intentions were as clear as the images in the mirror. So think before you speak. I can easily rip out your ton-

                “Thm why?!”

Naraku slightly jerked at Kagura’s sudden muffled outburst. He quickly and roughly snatched the barky tentacle out of her mouth, cutting the inside of her cheek and the side of her tongue in the process. Blood streamed down the woman’s chin. The taste of her own blood was a terrible flavor; it was equivalent to Naraku’s. Without any warning, Naraku yanked her closer to his face once more.

“’Why,’ you ask?” His voice was dark, raspy, and low.

                Her hands gripped the tentacles around her neck tightly, trying to yank them away from her throat so she could speak without choking on her own words. Without waiting for a response, Kagura continued. “If my intentions were clear . . . then why? Why don’t you just . . . end the torture?!” That was a rhetorical question, so she continued. “It’s obvious that you don’t know . . . my intentions . . . because you’re so livid.” She sucked in a deep breath. “I wasn’t really . . . trying to defy you . . . not like before . . . I was just . . . uh! . . . trying to find out if that . . . that girl was still with him.”

                Naraku’s eyes narrowed. “What girl?” He paused to think. “You mean-“

                “Yes!” she chocked. “Rene! I swear . . . it’s the truth. I only said what I said . . . to see if that girl was still with him.”

                “Don’t lie!”

                “I’m not! I swear! You heard it yourself!”

                Naraku’s frown deepened. He lowered his barky arm along with Kagura and quickly turned toward the pale child. “Kanna,” he began, “does she speak the truth?”

                The child raised her head and focused on the angered half-demon. Without any hesitation, the girl nodded. “She does,” she spoke softly.

                “Tch!” His eyes narrowed.

Naraku turned towards the frightened sorcerous once more. He did. He did hear the conversation between Kagura and Sesshomaru, but the fact that she tried to warn him about his whereabouts was unacceptable. What if Sesshomaru _had_ taken Kagura’s words seriously and went to search for Rene? He would have found Naraku right by her side, and he wouldn’t have hesitated to take advantage of his enemy’s weakened state. Naraku growled at the possible outcome. One wrong move, and his whole plan could have been soiled.

Naraku peered into Kagura’s eyes. She tried her best to turn away, but the tentacle curled around her neck made it almost impossible to do. It was tight around her neck. So much so that it dug into her skin.

“So . . .” Naraku began. “Rene is no longer accompanying Sesshomaru.”

Kagura choked out, “Ri-Right. He . . . left her . . . behind.”

Naraku sighed deeply. He thought . . . and thought . . . Then, a small grin slowly slithered onto his face as he grasped the blessing of the situation. “I see. So that’s why she was there all alone. Interesting.”

“Hehehe.”

Naraku turned his head. His eyes couldn’t help but gaze upon a chuckling child, who sat under the only window in the room. “Hakudoshi,” he began. “Why do you laugh?”

The child scoffed. “I find Rene’s predicament enjoyable . . . and convenient. It will give me a perfect opportunity and make my job a whole lot easier.”

Naraku chuckled at the child’s sly remark before facing Kagura yet again. “Before you came here, Hakudoshi was already planning your downfall. He predicted that I would killed you with my bare hands, and I would have . . . if you hadn’t spoken about that girl.” Kagura did her best to gulp. She knew he spoke the truth; he would not have hesitated to take her life, and her only chance at freedom, if she hadn’t unsealed her lips. The vulgar demon continued. “It seems you are not as useless as Hakudoshi claimed you to be, Kagura. Be lucky; you are still of use to me.”

With that, he quickly unraveled the tentacle from around her neck, sending her plummeting towards the ground. Kagura hit the solid floor head first before toppling onto her side. Slowly and cautiously, she moved onto her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for the air that was temporarily restricted from her lungs. She tightly clutched her chest. Oh, how valuable air could be. She’d never take it for granite again.

 As the woman struggled to painlessly fill her lungs, Naraku spoke down upon her, wasting no time to deliver her next task: “Go to the eastern mountains. There, you’ll find a half-demon named Fuyuki . . .”

Kagura raised her head at the word “half-demon.” _What?_ she thought. _A half-demon? Wha . . . What could Naraku possibly-_

He interrupted her thoughts. “Kagura, I want you to do whatever it takes to convince this demon that he is not alone.”

She blinked quizzically. “Wh-What? What do you mean?”

“As I’ve mentioned before, Fuyuki is a half-demon; however, he has hidden himself in the eastern mountains to protect others from himself. You see, his powers are unstable” – a small smirk formed on his malicious face as he added – “just like Rene’s.” He paused. “I want you to convince Fuyuki to come out of hiding. Tell him about Rene. Kanna will accompany you along this journey.” He turned towards Kanna. Kagura did the same. “And when you’re finished with that, I want you to observe that girl.”

The woman’s head snapped as her eyes widened. “Observe her? You mean that girl?! Rene?!” She spat out the name. Her curled inward as a soft, whispered growl seeped through her gripped teeth. She clinched her fists.

Naraku smirked at her sudden hatred. “Of course. Why? Does the fact that I have you watch a powerful mortal frighten you?”

“Tck. No! Of course not. I just . . .” She turned away to hide her contorted, envious demeanor. “I just don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to,” he chuckled. “Just do as you are told. Now go.”

“Humph.”

Kagura slowly wobbled onto her feet. When she stood, she noticed Kanna already standing towards the open balcony. The infant was still in her grasp. The woman quickly glanced at Naraku from the corner of her eyes before placing her attention on the outside world. As Kagura began to amble towards her companion, Naraku spoke once more:

“There will be no more chances.” Kagura froze. “If anything points to you trying to defy me yet again, you will die. But this time, it won’t be from mere suffocation. Oh, no. It will be from a torturous death that shatters all your hopes and dreams. You will die a miserable death, and no one will care of your disappearance.” He laughed at his own twisted threat.

A long, fearful stream of sweat flowed down the sides of Kagura’s cheeks. She quivered with horror. He would do it, and she knew that. That’s why she was so afraid. But what was the point of dashing her hopes on her death bed. She was already drained of hope the day she thought about freedom . . . No . . . the day she was born as Naraku’s incarnation. How pitiful.

 With that, Kagura plucked a feather from her hair and took to the sky with the albino child sitting behind her.

. . .

The whole mountain was a frozen waste land. Tall mountains were blanketed with nothing but white and grey as far as the eye could see. The blistering cold could instantly cause shivers and numbness. Wild, hurricane-like winds threatened to knock both Kagura and Kanna off the feather. Just a few moments ago, they were over calm waters. Nothing but flat, green lands surrounded the two. It lied underneath them as they flew pass. The breeze was nice and warm. But this . . . this was a major climate change.

Kagura did her best to control her flight pattern, but the blistering winds concurred her movements; her attempts were futile.

“Damn wind,” she yelled to herself. “I can’t control these winds, yet I am the wind itself. Tch.” Just then, a major _whoosh_ scooped up the large feather and tossed it onto its side. Luckily, Kagura gained control of it, saving both she and Kanna (along with the infant) from falling.

Kagura glanced over her shoulder. “Are you alright, Kanna?” The small child slowly nodded. Her face was still expressionless. Kagura took note of her calm face before facing forward. “Damn it. Where the hell are we supposed to find this Fuyuki person?! I mean look at this place; it’s huge.”

“He’s down there,” Kanna suddenly spoke.

“Uh.” The woman jerked. Her eyes slightly dilated. “What? How do you know?”

The child shrugged. “I just do.”

For a minute, Kagura analyzed the child from over her shoulder. The girl’s face was calm, white, and stolid. No emotion dared be shown. “Humph. Whatever you say.”

Kagura leaned forward, commanding the gliding feather to ascend. As soon as it touched to snow, it _poofed_ into its smaller size. The sorcerous grabbed it in between her index and middle finger before placing it back into her bun. When she looked up, she realized the child was gone.

“Kanna?” she called out. She turned in all directions. “Kanna?”

“Over here.”

She turned. There, stood the albino child, camouflaged with the snow. She was standing in front of an opening in the mountain side. Sharp, beautiful turquoise gems spiked up from the ground near the entrance.

Kanna turned to the side. “He’s in here,” she said before turning. She strolled into the mountain with much confidence. Kagura blinked at the girl’s sureness and followed.

Inside the mountain was a cave. Long, sharp, blue icicles dangled from the ceiling. The floors were slick and wet, covered in ice. So were the walls. The air was still, yet it was colder than the outside winds. It felt like and icy Hell. Up ahead, down the end of the hall, was white mist. It moved and danced, spreading its content through the air. It was as though it were alive. When they finished walking through the blue hall, coming to the end of it, Kagura’s eyes widened.

The space was much wider, not like that narrow ice hall. There was a large ceiling, clear from any icicles. The floor was indeed ice, but it looked like that of marble. It was a pale turquoise color. It was like an open ball room. As Kagura’s eyes wondered around the mystifying room, her eyes locked onto something. Something moving. And there, curled up at the farthest wall of the room, was a large, snow beast. A demon. Its face was hidden in its slightly grey yet blanched fur.

Kagura glanced down at the child, who was focusing on the demon cowering in the corner. It was then that she realized they had found who they were looking for.

Kagura turned to face the demon once again. She stepped forward on the cold ice with her bare feet and spoke, “Are you the half-demon, Fuyuki of winter?”

The demon churned. It was as if he had woken from a slumber. A long, slow breath sucked in through his greyish-purple nostrils, filling his purple lungs. Then, a slow, slithering, cat-like growl streamed through the beast’s fangs. “Who wants to know?” His voice was filled with ice. It was cold and frozen.

She took in a deep breath. “I am Kagura of the wind. And this is Kanna. We were sent here to find you.”

The beast slightly turned. It sucked in yet another lungful of icy air before releasing it. “You two are not human.”

“No, we aren’t.”

“I see.” He turned back to face the corner. “Then yes, I am Fuyuki. What do you want with me?”

“We’ve come to relieve you of your burden.” Kagura jumped at Kanna’s sudden outburst.

Fuyuki scoffed. “My burden?”

The girl nodded. “You hide here because your powers are unstable. Is that correct?”

There was a pause. A low, abashed growl sounded. “Yes.” His voice was a whisper. It was the mist in the cave.

Kanna took a few steps forward and extended her arm along with the mirror. “Look.”

Fuyuki hesitated, but he soon struck up some nerve to turn. He took his head from his fur and swerved. Kagura’s eyes slightly widened. The beast had two long sharp fangs hanging like icicles on both sides of his mouth. Three blue diamond gems rested in the center of his forehead. Long, thin, silver whiskers hung from his cheeks. His eyes were a blazing electric blue and omitted a light glow. He was an overgrown sized saber tooth snow demon.

Fuyuki took himself from the corner and stood on his greyish-purple paws. Slowly, he walked closer to the small child. When he hovered over her, he lowered his neck so he could look into the mirror. Suddenly, colors began to mix and swirl inside the glass until an image of a striking girl with long, jet-black hair and baby-like skin was displayed. Fuyuki’s eyes broadened at her gracious beauty.

“Her name is Rene,” Kanna continued. “Stunning isn’t she? She has no control over her power. She’s just like you.”

The saber tooth’s eyes stayed glued to the mirror as he whispered, “Just like me you say? But she’s . . . just a human. Why . . . Why are you telling me this?”

Kanna paused. She slowly turned towards Kagura before saying, “Because . . . you’re not alone.”

“Uh!” Fuyuki’s head shot up. His furry mouth fell. His eyes widened and blazed with mystification and awe. He wasn’t alone? How would she know? He lived in a frozen waste, surrounded by nothing but the snow and frozen ice his body had created.

When the beast’s mouth closed, Kanna faced him once again and continued. “You can find a way to control your power just like this girl. You don’t have to be locked in this place. You don’t have to fear your past.”

Kagura glanced at the child quizzically. _Why is she lying to him?_ she thought. _That girl has no ounce of control with her abilities. Naraku told me himself. But now that I think about it, I guess our objective is to persuade him to find that girl. But why? Why does he want this half-demon to meet her? What is he-_

Kagura’s thoughts were interrupted when Kanna added, “You can be free.”

For an instant, her heart fluttered. That’s when she realized . . . Kanna had glanced at her because she was speaking to the both of them. But it was impossible. Freedom was impossible . . . At least for Kagura. Kanna knew that, and yet she believed that a mere _mortal_ could free her? How insensible and foolish.

Her heart sunk; it dropped like a rock. _Freedom is nonexistent,_ she thought.

Fuyuki blinked. His mouth tried to form words, but his attempts where in vain. Trying to find the motivation to speak, he glanced back down at the image inside the mirror. It worked. “Are . . . Are you positive? Are you sure this girl can help me control my power?”

Kanna nodded.

“I-I see . . .” He scrutinized the figure in the looking glass more vividly. As he continued to analyze her gasping features, he noticed her caring brown eyes. So warm, so friendly, so welcoming, and yet so . . . so sad. “She’s . . . beautiful . . . very beautiful . . . breathtaking, yet her eyes are filled with gloom and greed. What could have caused such a thing?”

“A demon,” said Kanna. Both Kagura and Fuyuki peered at the child.

 _A demon?_ Kagura thought. _Is she talking about Sesshomaru?_

 “A demon?” Fuyuki reiterated.

Kanna nodded. “A dog demon.” Fuyuki shook. A dog demon; a cat’s worst enemy. Kanna continued. “He took something very precious from her. Something that will probably never be returned.”

Kagura started at the child with confusion. _What is she doing? What is she saying?_

The child continued. “This is the demon . . .” The image in the mirror shifted and displayed the stolid dog demon. Fuyuki glowered at the figure. “Rene is vulnerable. If this demon meets up with her yet again –“

Fuyuki interrupted with a loud growl. “Where . . . Where can I find her?”

Kanna blinked. “She’s traveling north as we speak, passed the Jusho region.”

Fuyuki nodded. “Thank you, child.”

He wasted no time.

With that, his body began to glow a beautiful turquoise. The large cave began to shake. Suddenly, snow formed under the half-demon’s paws. He turned towards the small child. “Thank you,” he said before turning into a quick beam of light. Before anyone could blink, he flew out the cave like a flash of light. The cave ceased its trembling.

Kagura turned towards the child and immediately released her thoughts. “What do you mean Sesshomaru took something from her? Why did you lie about him to Fuyuki?”

Kanna slightly turned. “I didn’t lie. He did. He took her heart and shattered it. Rene is heartbroken now. He took her heart, and it will probably never be returned.”

Kagura twitched at the saying that Sesshomaru had her rival’s heart, but she slightly grinned at the fact of it never being returned. The situation sounded so familiar.

“OK then,” she continued. “Why didn’t you let me speak to him?”

“You would have enhanced his fear of the outside world. You long to be free, and so did he; however, if you would have spoken to him, you would have put your doubts into his mind. He would have stayed. Besides, Naraku didn’t tell you this, but I reminded him of his little sister.”

“His sister?”

She nodded. “Fuyuki had a sister he cared deeply for, but one day, he lost control of himself and took her life.”

“So he came to hide inside a mountain.”

She nodded.

“He wanted to protect others from himself, but the longer he stayed in here, the more he began to fear himself and his abilities. That’s why he felt a connection when I showed him Rene. He found hope in her.”

“Humph. I see. But why did he act the way he did when you told him about Sesshomaru?”

She paused for a second. “He was being protective. I think Rene reminded him of his sister too. He felt the need to protect her.”

“Protect?” Kagura scoffed. “Tch. Whatever. Anyway, was it necessary to lie to him like that, about Rene knowing how to control her power I mean?”

“What makes you think I’m lying?”

“Uh!” She blinked a couple. “What?”

Kanna completely faced her companion. “That girl could control her abilities if she wanted to. She could find a way.”

“If she wanted too? Find a way?” Kagura thought for a second. “I see. Does Naraku know?”

She paused. “I don’t know. Perhaps that is one of the reasons why he is sending Fuyuki.”

“One of the reasons?” The sorcerous’s eyes narrowed. “Be honest with me, Kanna. Do you know why Naraku is sending Fuyuki after the girl?”

She paused once again. “I do.”

“What?! Tell me!”

Kanna slightly turned away from Kagura. It made the woman jerk. Even though the child’s face was stolid, she could tell it was serious.

“If I tell you, Naraku will kill you.”

It felt like the room had dropped fifty degrees. That’s how cold _his_ name was. Just hearing it sent chills down her spine. And his name combined with the thought of death was unbearable.

“W-Why?” Kagura managed.

“Because you might interfere.”

“Interfere? You mean with Naraku’s plan involving Rene?”

The child nodded.

“Tch. Interfere? Why would I interfere? I don’t care about the girl. What is Naraku thinking? Me, interfere? Huh?”

Kagura caught Kanna staring into her eyes. Something about her gaze told her what the child was thinking; she was deceived. Deceiving herself.

Kanna slowly looked away. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “I don’t know why you would interfere?”

The two stood in silence. They let their thoughts wonder, trying to search for answers, but Kagura’s thoughts screamed louder.

 _‘She doesn’t know?’_ she thought. _What does he mean ‘she doesn’t know?’ She said it as though I would actually interfere with Naraku’s plan. Does she think I would actually do something to save that girl?_ She stared at the albino child for a few more seconds. “Humph. Whatever you say, Kanna”

Kagura plucked a feather from her hair and boarded it, ready to take off to her next mission – observing Rene. But when she glanced back, the girl was stagnant; she refused to move from where she stood. “You coming, Kanna?”

The child slowly shook her head. “I’ll find a way back to Naraku. You go complete your mission.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you crazy?”

The child said nothing.

Kagura sighed. “Fine. Do whatever you want.” With that, she dashed out of the cave and took to the blistering skies. Before she was out of the area, she glanced back. _Kanna,_ she thought _. What are you hiding? Naraku, what are you planning?_

                Kanna walked out into the blizzard with both the mirror and the infant in her arms. She watched as Kagura flew away. “Kagura,” she spoke softly to herself. “I’m sorry, but if I told you Naraku’s plan, it would have given him another reason to take your life. I don’t want you to die.” She peered at the infant’s sleeping face. “And that girl, Rene . . . I wasn’t lying. Though Naraku claims her to be the enemy, I think she is the only one who is able to free you.”

. . .

                Hakudoshi lowered his head and chortled. “She’s on her way now, Naraku. Kagura’s going to her next task.”

                “I know,” Naraku said stiffly. The boy chuckled. Naraku glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Do you find something amusing?”

                “Yes. You, Naraku.”

The half-demon narrowed his eyes. “Oh? Why is that?”

Without skipping a beat, Hakudoshi said, “This plan is nothing but a ruse. You’re trying to get something out of it. In fact, you’re expecting it to fail.”

                Naraku slightly grinned. “Humph. You’re quite an observer. And you’re right; I am expecting this plan to miscarry. Rene’s ability is unstable, just like Fuyuki’s; however, Fuyuki has less of a grasp on his ability than the girl. Which is perfect.”

                Hakudoshi’s lips curled. “You want Fuyuki to lose control.”

                A big, revealing smirk crawled along Naraku’s regenerating face. “Correct. That day when I confronted Rene, she grew weak just by repelling my touch. Imagine how much energy will be drained from her body if she exerts herself while trying to protect her life. Hehe.”

                “I see. So you want to weaken the girl so she can become more vulnerable. Humph. You truly are despicable. Still, I am insulted.”

                “Oh?” Naraku turned. “Why is that?”

                Hakudoshi’s face sunk. He crossed his arms. “You said I could be the one to take her life, and yet you are trying to drain her of most of her strength. Do you not think I can take her in her current state?”

                Naraku laughed. “You would be obliterated.”

                Hakudoshi frowned.

                “Don’t fret. I’m doing you a favor. You will get your chance to take her life, but until then, we wait.”

                The boy glared at Naraku for an unbearable amount of time. Finally, the half-demon spoke. “Is something the matter,” he asked uncaringly.

The boy merely let out a,“Tck.” He stood onto his feet and walked to the balcony. Naraku’s eyes trailed him.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I’m going to get a front row seat of the show. I wouldn’t want to miss a scene; each second holds valuable information about that girl.”

                “Humph.” Naraku frowned. “Do as you see fit.”

                “Hehe. You really think you have to tell me that, Naraku?” With that, he surrounded himself with a barrier similar to Naraku’s and took to the sky.

                Naraku watched as the irritated boy flew away.

                _Hakudoshi,_ he thought. _You fail to realize that the girl possesses the power of the bearer of the shikon jewel. You’re only looking at the human side of her. That will be your greatest downfall._ He glanced down at his mangled and shredded body. _Take it from me. Still . . ._ He cracked a smile. _My plan will succeed. Rene, you have no idea what’s coming._


	63. Fuyuki: In the Shadows Part I

Fuyuki; In the Shadows

                His nose twitched at the sudden stench. How could he have been so unaware of how close the distance between he and she was? Was he losing his touch? Or perhaps he was unconscious of his body’s desire to be close to hers. Either way, he needed to leave the premises, and fast. Because this sudden feeling he felt was too coincidental. Of all the places, of all the forests, why was he able to smell her scent in the one he currently resided? Perhaps it was destiny. That, or fate was joking with him once again.

                The silent wind was still, along with his surroundings. Sesshomaru stood in some unknown area in the middle of an unknown forest. The only understanding he had of the forest was that it was infested with bloodthirsty, mindless demons. The trees that used to stand tall were nothing more than stumps with half, sphere-like craters at the head of their bark. Sesshomaru scanned the area, looking for other demons he could kill. When he failed to sense a single one, he tightened his grip on Tenseiga. His lips curled inward as his teeth began to grind.

                _Damn,_ he thought. He glared at his sword. _I’ve been using Tenseiga for weeks now, slaying demons. At this rate, I would assume its power would be at its max, but it still ceases to become a complete circle. Totosai, if I find out your information was false . . . I’ll give you a punishment worse than death. “_ Hm?”

                Sesshomaru’s nose tipped into the air once more. It sniffed softly with realization. He lowered his head. “Rene . . .” he said aloud. _She’s not alone. Damn that half-breed. Why would he bring her to a place like this?_ His teeth clutched and grazed against one another. His eyes narrowed. “The fools. Why don’t they ever listen, let alone mind their own?”

                Sesshomaru slipped Tenseiga back into its sheaf before turning the opposite direction of the people he wished to avoid. As he walked away, he mumbled, “She shouldn’t have come.”

. . .

                “Ah . . . Ah . . . AHCHOO!”

                A brutal sneeze punched its way through Rene’s mouth and nostrils. Her body quivered; it left a shiver down her spine. She used her finger and brushed it under her nose. Short snivels followed.

                Kagome continued to walk as she glanced over her shoulder. “Are you alright, Rene?” she asked a bit concerned. “That sounded pretty rough.”

                “Yes, I’m fine,” she answered with a short sniff. “That sneeze just came out of nowhere.”

                Sango slowed down her speed just a tad so she could walk right by Rene’s side. “Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked. “I mean it has gotten a little colder lately. Maybe you’re running a fever.” Sango stretched out her hand and placed it on the girl’s forehead. Rene quickly shook her head, forcing Sango’s hand back.

                “Oh, I’m sure. Don’t worry about me.” She waved both hands as she spat out her frantic words. When she stopped, she placed her right hand on the side of her head. “But I am still a little woozy from the sake, and I don’t think covering as much ground as we did helped it. Haha.”

                “Maybe someone was talking about you,” entered Miroku.

                “Me?”

                Sango nodded with a slight grin. “Who knows? Maybe they were speaking fondly of you,” she joked.

                Rene slightly blushed as she lowered her head. “Speaking fondly . . . of me?” An embarrassed grin formed on her face when a certain demon came to mind.

“Tch! Oh, give me a break,” InuYasha mumbled. Everyone lightly chuckled at InuYasha’s remark. Rene’s face reddened even more at the sudden attention. When the laughs ended, Sango finally spoke.

                 “Still,” she began, “is it just me, or has the weather change a little _too_ drastically?”

                “No, I’ve noticed it too,” said the monk. “It’s gotten a lot colder since we entered this forest, and there seems to be a dark aura in this place.”

                “But it’s summer,” Kagome entered. “It shouldn’t be this cold. Do you really think the forest is causing this?”

                InuYasha sighed heavily, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “Who knows? And stop complaining! It’s just a little cold. This forest is supposed to be a short-cut to some village you humans wanted to rest at. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we rest. And the sooner we rest, the sooner we can continue our search for Naraku.”  

                “Cut us some slack would ya?” said Kagome. A hint of irritation was in her tone. “Not all of us have the same endurance as you. Besides, we’ve covered a ton of ground in less than three days. Give us weak humans some credit.”

                “Humph. Whatever. Stupid weak humans. Huh?”

                “Huh?”

                Both InuYasha and Rene felt it at the same time; a familiar aura, a familiar presence, and a familiar scent. They both stopped in their tracks. InuYasha, who was at the front of the pack, turned his body and looked behind him. He saw Rene, who was at the back of the group, doing the same. Their eyes stretched far beyond the trees.

                InuYasha’s eyes darted from Rene, to the trees, and back to Rene. _She senses him too,_ he thought.

                Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara simply looked at the two, darting their eyes from one person to the other.

                “InuYasha . . . Rene . . . What is it?” asked Kagome.

                Kagome glanced at InuYasha, but when she saw him staring at Rene, she turned in her direction.

                “Rene?” Sango placed her hand on the girl’s left shoulder. The sudden touch caused Rene to jump. She swerved her head, leaving her long, black hair to trail. Tears were forming in her eyes. Sango flinched at the sight. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

                “What?” Just then, Rene felt a warm, then stream of salty substance travel down her cold cheeks. When she realized she was crying, she frantically wiped her eyes. “N-No, it’s not that. It’s nothing. It’s just . . .” She peered into the demon slayer’s eyes before looking over her own shoulder once more. “It’s just . . . I didn’t know he was so close. I sensed him a while ago, but . . .”

                “He’s close,” InuYasha stated.

                Kagome turned to him, her demeanor twisted. “Who’s close?”

                He paused. InuYasha stared at Rene, who has her head down, and he continued to stare until Rene felt his eyes burning into her flesh. When her eyes met with his, it was as though he were speaking only to her. “We’re going,” he said forcefully. He turned and began to lead the pack.

                “Wait! Hold on a second!” Kagome outstretched her hand towards the half-demon. “Who are you talking about? Hey, InuYasha!”

                InuYasha strolled off, ignoring Kagome and forcing her to follow.

                Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched the two with no clue as to what was going on.

“What was that about?” Shippou asked.

                Miroku shook his head.

                “Who knows?” Sango responded.

                The rest of the group followed; however, Rene stayed stagnant, staring at the moist ground.

                _He’s so close,_ she thought. _So close. What should I do?_

                A soft snowy breeze blew across the girl’s face, but she paid no attention to it, though a slight chill did run up her spine. The frozen wind redirected and flew towards the trees and back towards its owner: a light, pale lilac saber tooth snow demon with long fangs. It was Fuyuki, spying from behind the leaves of the tree. He kept his presence hidden with a transparent, snowy barrier. But a tiny stream of his icy breath broke through its transparent walls when he admired his inspiration’s beauty.

                “No!” he hissed when he realized his mistake. He covered his mouth with his paw. “I’ve got to keep it under control; I can’t let my emotions activate my power.”

                Fuyuki lowered his pale paw, continuing to admire his maiden’s lovely beauty.

 _She’s like a blinding light from up close,_ he thought _. But that sad expression still plasters her face. What can I do to make her face shine brighter with a snowy, white smile?_ “Hm”

                Fuyuki suddenly noticed Rene’s clinched fists. “What troubles her?”

Soon after saying that, she bit the bottom of her lip before blurting, “I’m going to find him.”

                InuYasha and the gang stopped in their tracks. Fuyuki noticed each and every person’s reaction. _Him?_ he thought. _Who is this_ him _? Could it be that demon from the mirror?_ The thought brought a displeasing frown to his furry face.

                InuYasha, along with the rest of the group, turned to face the girl. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, yet they blazed with determination. InuYasha merely stared into them with an opposing glare. Rene didn’t hesitate to do the same. Everyone else’s’ eyes flashed back and forth at the stare down.

                “Don’t even think about it,” InuYasha said, breaking the awkward silence. “That is not why I let you come along with us, and you know that. We’re not here to find him.”

                Rene’s eyes slightly widened. “But, InuYasha . . .”

                _Wait a minute . . ._ Something suddenly clicked in Kagome’s head. _Are . . . are they talking about Sesshomaru?_

                “No buts!” he shouted.

                “But I have to go see him!”

                “Listen,” InuYasha walked passed Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou before hovering over Rene. “I didn’t let you tag along just so you could hunt down some heartless bastard. We’re on a mission to find Naraku, or have you forgotten that?”

                “I haven’t, but I need to talk to him. I need to clear something up with-“

                “We’re not stopping to find him.”

                “But if you just give me-“

                “We. Are. Not. Stopping. For Him. That’s the end of that.”

                InuYasha’s nose nearly touched Rene’s. He was so close to her face that he could see nervous sweat trickle down her cheeks. Tears began to swell in her eyes. InuYasha slightly jerked when he saw them.

                Rene’s eyes fell to the ground. “Fine,” she sobbed. “Fine. Have it your way.”

                “Oh, no,” Shippou entered. “He made her cry.”

                “InuYasha!” Kagome’s tone was strict.

                “What? I didn’t do it on purpose.” InuYasha pointed in Rene’s direction. “She’s making me seem like the bad guy, but I’m just telling her what’s good for her; I’m trying to protect her from that heartless bastard!” He turned towards Rene, watching her hold her hands to her eyes. The more he watched her, the guiltier he began to feel inside. “Aaahh, she can cry for all I care,” he said before storming off.

                “Wait a sec, InuYasha.”

                Fuyuki’s eyes filled with rage. His sharp fangs grid against one another, chipping parts of his pearly white teeth. “He . . . He made her cry. The bastard!” His eyes shook with fury and blazed with hate. The fur on his body began to rise like a cat’s. Before he knew it, a quick, grayish beam shot into the sky from his own body.

                “Now just wait a minute, InuYasha,” Kagome called out as she stormed after him.

                “Why should I? She’s just going to slow us down.”

                “Just stop for a second. Can’t you take her feelings into consideration just once?”

                “As if.”

                Kagome’s eyes narrowed at the pitiless response. “InuYasha, don’t make me say . . . Huh?”

                “Huh?”

                InuYasha and Kagome looked up into the sky. Enormous clouds quickly ran across the sky. They gathered until the sky was a light gray.

                “What’s happening?”

                InuYasha shook his head. “I don’t know, but I don’t think I want to stay to find out.”

                Rene’s sobs gradually began to fade. When she heard the commotion die down, she slowly removed her hands from her face, letting her frozen tears trail down the back of her fingers. For a second, she wondered why it had become silent all of a sudden, but then she realized: her surroundings were darker, and the shadow that lied before her had disappeared. Rene blinked, wondering how that could be possible. Were clouds blocking the sun?

Rene tilted her head back to look up into the gray sky. When she did, a tiny, flaky, white spec landed on her cheek and immediately melted away, rolling off her face as though it were a tear. She held out her hand, while clinching the other and pinning it to her breast, and another spec fell into her palm. She blinked once more.

                “Snow?” she whispered.

                “What?” Kagome said. “But it’s the middle of July. How is this possible?”

                The half breed shrugged. “Beats me. Huh?” InuYasha quickly turned his head; something felt off. And there, up in the trees, he could see mystic eyes glow through the leaves. They glared hatefully into his golden eyes. _What is that?_ he thought.

                Fuyuki growled. “Damn half-breed,” he hissed before sucking in a deep breath. As soon as his cheeks filled up with air, he blew a seemingly harmless breath; however, a tornado like wind flew through the leaves and headed straight for InuYasha. He reacted quickly.

                “Kagome, look out!” he yelled.

                InuYasha quickly turned, throwing himself at Kagome and wrapping her tightly in his arms. But it was too late; the wind pushed the two up into the air and drilled into and against InuYasha’s back, throwing them back into the ground. He let out an agonizing scream.

                Kagome’s eyes widened. “InuYasha!” she screamed. She couldn’t believe her eyes. What in the world had just happened?

                Sango, Miroku, and Kirara also took quick action when they saw a piece of the brutal winds drilling into InuYasha’s back break off and head for each of them. Sango removed her hiraikotsu from her back, heaved it over her head, and slammed it into the ground to protect her from the rough wind. It propelled and bounced off of its boney surface and blew into various directions. Miroku scooped Shippou into his arm, while carrying his staff in the other, and quickly rushed behind a tree. As he did that, Kirara morphed into her saber tooth form and rushed to protect Rene. However, seeing a demon rush to a human, Fuyuki saw this and took it as a threat. Without any hesitation, he blew another breath of wind, knocking the feline away and into a tree . . . along with Rene. The girl’s body flew into the air as though she were dust. Before she knew it, she was being pushed back in midair at an inhumanly fast rate until her head and spine smacked the tree, sending her into a daze.

                _No,_ she thought. _What’s going on? Is this . . . Is this Naraku’s doing?_

                Fuyuki’s Miroku and Shippou looked up as Rene began to fall. “Rene!” they yelled in unison.

“Oh, no!”

                Fuyuki’s eyes flashed with shock when he realized his grave mistake; he had just hurt the woman he had tried to protect. The woman he tried to defend.

The ice saber tooth demon puckered his furry lips and began to suck in the winds he had released. However, when he tried to stop the winds, they failed to return. In fact, he made them worse. The winds blew even stronger and more dangerously. They were like the winds of a hurricane, swirling in inescapable circles and breaking everything in their path. Snow rapidly fell from the gray sky and blew everywhere, piling at an impossible rate. Winds whirled everywhere, cutting and blowing everything in their way. Fuyuki had lost control.

                InuYasha was on top of Kagome, shielding her with his own body and taking all of the cuts and blows. His face was shrouded in pain.

“InuYasha!” Kagome cried. Tears gradually wallowed in her eyes.

“Stay down!” InuYasha brought Kagome’s face closer to his chest so she could avoid the brutal gashes of the sharp winds.

Sango’s hiraikotsu began to be pushed back from the forceful winds. Her feet slid back, leaving a lined tail in the snow. Her hiraikotsu followed, dragging through the frozen dirt. Suddenly, the wind let out a burst of energy and yanked her weapon out of the icy ground. It lifted and slammed into her face, forcing her to plummet into the snow.

Miroku’s eyes widened from underneath the sleeve of his kimono. “Sango!” he yelled.

“Hey, Miroku!” Shippou tugged on the monk’s sleeve. “Look!”

“Huh?”

Just as he glanced up, the tree Miroku hid behind suddenly snapped. As it toppled, he took immediate action and quickly rolled out the way, accidently releasing Shippou in the process. Still, his vigorous rolls ceased only to allow him to be carried away by the wind. It lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down onto the snowy floor.

                “Miroku!” Shippou yelled.

                Shippou tried to pick himself up, but a quick wind forced him back into the snow.

                Like the fox, Kirara tried to wobble onto her paws in order to protect Rene, but the strong wind kept her down. Everyone was down; No one could do anything to protect Rene.

Rene lied in the snow, still in a stupor. She couldn’t even tell that a tornado-like wind was heading straight for her, but it was too late. It nailed her in the gut and forced her through the tree and into the air, but it did not let go. For a few more seconds, it swirled and twisted her around, making it harder and harder to breathe, before spitting her out. She flew down like a rocket, almost hitting a spiked tree.

Just as she was about to have an unfortunate end, a ray of light darted through the air and snatched her up in its arms. Still in a daze, she gripped her savior, feeling something furry. Through all of the quick movement and confusion, she was able to manage her scattered thoughts.

 _Who . . . who is this?_ she thought. _Kirara? Or maybe . . ._

Suddenly, before she could even finish her thought, Rene felt herself slipping out of the figure’s grip. She clenched the figure with much fright and desperation.

“No!” she squealed. “Don’t let me go!”

She continued to slip and slide through the stranger’s grasp. Before she could look up to find something to latch on to, her savior released her while continuing to fly away. And before she knew it, the figure disappeared.

Rene screamed at the top of her lungs. Her life flashed before her eyes; she couldn’t afford to die . . . again! Her heart thumped three times its normal rate. What was she supposed to do? How could she get out of this predicament? With all her scattered thoughts fluttering through her brain, she hadn’t realized that the earth was so close to her. And before she could brace for impact, something smacked against her back. Something solid, smooth, and cold. She hadn’t realized that her body continued to plummet until she fell into a pool of icy water.

                Rene’s body throttled and thrashed. She tossed and kicked until she pushed her body out of the water, sucking in an exaggerated deep breath. Even then, she continued to splash around. The girl freaked and panicked until she realized that her feet touch the floor beneath the water. That’s when she recognized the familiar feeling; she was in a river. Still, even though she was relieved that it wasn’t an ocean, it was still a blistering, cold river. She rushed to land as hurriedly as she could. Though piles of blankets of snow were the only things to greet her, she gladly dove her way into that snow; it was warmth compared to that icy river.

                Rene laid there in the snow, taking speedy breaths of freezing air in order to catch her own. Still breathing rapidly, she turned onto her back and faced the gray sky, hoping she could rest out of her dazed and frightened state. She had never been so afraid of falling in all of her life, except for the time she fell from that mountain while trying to get the Rebocu in order to save Jaken’s life.

As time passed, Rene’s breathing slowed. Her rapid heartbeats evened out and went back to normal. Though her body trembled from the cold, and from surviving a long fall, she was relaxed. It was the only thing she could think to do to calm herself.

 _Naraku_ , she thought, relaxing her eye lids.

_‘I’m planning something especially for you, against you I may add. Be prepared . . . Though, I doubt you’ll be because you’ll never know when I’ll strike.’_

She remembered the words from that day. The hateful words that warned her of her future demise.

 _Naraku . . . Is this your doing?_ “Uh . . .”

                Rene shook her head, remembering the most important thing she should be thinking of: was everyone alright? She tried to lift her head as she called for her friends one by one.

“Kagome?! InuYasha?! Shippou?!”

No one answered. She tried again.

“Miroku?! Sango?! Kirara?!”

Nothing.

Rene gulped down the frozen air. The silence was agonizing . . . frightening. She sluggishly raised her head from the blanket of snow. Once she did, her eyes widened. The river she had fallen in was covered with a thin ice, except for the sport she had fallen into (that part was shattered). Mountains and mountains of snow were everywhere. Worst of all, she was alone; no Kirara. No Miroku. No Shippou. No Sango. No Kagome. And no InuYasha. She was alone. Rene’s head fell with disbelief.

                _No_ , she thought. _They can’t be . . ._

She tried to lift herself once more, but her attempts were futile. For a second, her heart sunk. What if her friends didn’t make it? What if . . .

 _No,_ she thought, remembering the strange figure that saved her from her miserable demise. _They’re too strong to be wiped out so easily. Besides, I think I was flown away by someone. Was it Kirara or . . . Could it have been him? Perhaps I’ve been separated from the group._ Rene sighed heavily. “I hope that’s the case.”

                Minutes passed. She didn’t know how long she lied there in the snow, but she did know she had to rest her head. Otherwise, she might try to take on demons again like the day InuYasha slipped sake into her tea. She wouldn’t want to have that happen again, especially with all the demons around.

                A few more minutes later when she felt a little better, Rene pushed herself up and tried to find her friends through her spiritual senses. However, it was as though their existence was wiped off the face of the earth.

“Hm. That’s odd.”

She slowly pushed herself onto her feet. For a moment, she stood completely still with closed eyes. Still . . . and quiet . . . and yet . . .

                “I can’t sense them anymore,” she said with a little surprise. She began to scan her white surroundings. “I can’t even sense Kagome’s jewel shards. Is it because of this snow?” Rene gazed at the blanket of snow below her feet and kicked at it. Her eyes then stretched out over the horizon, scrutinizing nothing but white, white, and more white.

Rene cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, “Kagome?! Sango! Shippou! Miroku! Kirara! InuYasha!” No one answered. She tried again only to have the same results.

                A slow breeze flew by, whispering to anything it touched. Rene gripped her shoulders and shivered. Her teeth chattered. Being wet in the icy weather did nothing to help her health; it merely hindered it. And snow grew thick. It continued to fall heavily, dying and coating Rene’s hair with nothing but white.

                She sighed, letting out a cloud of fog. _Oh, great,_ she thought _. Where am I supposed to go now_?

                Rene scanned her surroundings once more, determining which would be the best way to go. But she had nothing, no hint or clue of life, to guide her. So, she thought her best bet would be to follow alongside the river. She turned, and she began to trudge and drag her frozen feet through the cold snow. As she continued to walk next to the frozen water, something echoed through the snowy trees. For a second, she stopped. When she couldn’t hear anything, she adventured on, but then . . . Rene stopped in her tracks.

_What is that? she thought. She stood completely still._

Suddenly, Rene heard something. A voice. It was faint, like a gray spec in a black room, but she heard it. Rene stood up straight, closed her eyes, and perked up her ears, straining to hear where that voice was coming from.

                “ . . . ru.”

                It was faint, but she heard it.

                “. . . aru.”

                There it was again. She heard it again through the blistering winds. The more she listened, the clearer the voice was.

                “ . . . maru . . . ord . . . sshomaru . . .”

                Rene’s eyes spiked open. “That voice. It’s . . . It’s . . .”

                The voice sounded again. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

                “It’s . . . It’s Master Jaken!” Rene turned her back to the river and faced the forest that lied before her. She heard the imp’s voice boom once again. “And he’s close.” She suddenly gasped. “That must mean Sesshomaru is nearby!”

                Rene swerved and began to run in the direction of the screaming imp, pouncing her way through the tall snow. She ran for about two minutes not too far from the river side. It wasn’t long before she spotted large foot prints indented in the snow. Small ones with three toes were engraved as well. That sight couldn’t have been more wonderful.

“Ah-Un must be with him,” she said through short breaths. But then she thought, _Wait . . . There are only two set of foot prints . . . but . . . that means . ._.

Rene shook the thoughts out of her head. She refused to give up hope. So, she continued to run. Her bare feet began to numb, but each step she took was worth it. Just beyond a tree, she could see a large tail wag from side to side. It was Ah-Un’s.

                Jaken trudged depressingly through the snow. His back was hunched like a 95 year old man. He cupped his hand to the side of his beak with his staff in between his forearm. The other gripped Ah and Un’s lasso.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” the little imp called out. He waited for a moment, but there was no response. “Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, where could he have gone?” He sighed. “He always does this. And where did this weather come from?”

                “Jaken!”

                “Huh?”

Jaken stopped in his tracks, forcing Ah-Un to do the same. He began to turn his head, but before he could even look at the person who had called his name, he was swooped onto someone’s arms.

                Rene swept Jaken into her arms and squeezed so tightly, his eyes nearly bulged out. She shook him vigorously; his head spun in circles. He dropped his staff when she suddenly buried his face in her bosoms. His pointy beak stabbed the center of her chest, but she didn’t care.

“Jaken!” she happily screamed. “Oh, Jaken! How I’ve missed you! It’s been too long!”

                Jaken freed his arms from the crazy girl’s tight grip and placed them on her breasts. He desperately tried to push himself from off of the girl’s chest so he wouldn’t suffocate. When he was successful, he inhaled greatly for an extended amount of time. When he caught his breath, he peered up to see what lunatic dared to assault him. But when he saw the girl’s face, he gasped. His eyes widened.

“Rene!” he screamed with much amazement. “But . . . But how is that possible? You died!”

                “Uh . . .” Rene’s grip on the imp suddenly loosened. “W-Well . . . I did, but . . . it’s a long story . . . and a complicated one at that.” She gently placed the imp back into the deep snow. “I’ll have to explain later. Right now, I need you to tell me where Sesshomaru is.”

                Rene suddenly felt something nudge her in the back. It was Ah-Un.

“Oh Ah-Un,” she said as she placed her palms under Ah and Un’s chins. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” She stroked both of their jaws.

                After Jaken finished patting himself down, he turned to Rene and said, “Idiot! Why do you think I’ve been out here calling for him? He took off without me after finding this place. On top of that, this blizzard came out of nowhere. Now I can’t use my nose to find him.”

“Wait! What?” She stopped stroking their chins and leaned forward. “So you can’t sense him either?”

Jaken nodded. “Isn’t that what I just said?! Jeez!”

 _So, I was right,_ she thought _. I’m not the only one who’s experienced this. It is this snow._

“No, I can’t sense him, but I got a good lock on his scent trail before this snow came.”

“What!?” Rene lunged forward into the imp’s face. “So you know where he is!?”

“Not quite,” Jaken corrected as he took a few steps back. “I only know the general area of his whereabouts.” He turned to fetch his staff. Once he did, he dusted the snow from it and faced Rene. “You haven’t changed. You’re still as loud as ever. Still, I’m surprised to see you here. I’m sure lord Sesshomaru would be.”

“Eh . . .” Rene’s face went blank. Clueless. But it slowly morphed to uncertainty. “I . . . doubt it.” She thought back to how he left her three months ago along with his promise. “Then again . . . I’m not sure.”

“Huh? Why is that?”

Rene scratched at the side of her head. “Uh . . . well . . . just forget about it.” She let out a nervous chuckle.

Jaken merely shrugged. “If you say so.”

Jaken turned towards Ah-Un, picked up his lasso, and tugged on it, inquiring that it was time to leave. He began to march onward to look for his master. He walked beside the trees, nearing closer and closer to the river Rene had come from. Rene instinctively gathered herself and began to trail after him. And after a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

“By the way, Jaken,” she began, “may I accompany you in search of Sesshomaru?”

“Are you stupid?!” the imp barked. “First of all, you’re already following me. Secondly, this is a demon infested forest! One could jump out at us at any moment. You shouldn’t even be here.”

Rene suddenly screamed, “I don’t care! Please! You won’t even know I’m here.”

As Jaken continued to stroll, he gazed upon Rene’s determined expression, and he continued to gaze upon it. He hadn’t realized how much he had come to miss that girl’s persistence. 

“UGH. Fine,” the imp grunted, finally giving in. He turned to face the snowy path in front of him. “But I better not here one peep out of you. Now, it’s this way.” He began to walk in the direction he had motioned to. But in less than a minute, he suddenly heard a big _splash_. The imp stopped in his tracks and quickly swerved. When he turned around, he saw Rene flopping around in the freezing water. “Rene! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Rene’s body jerked and shivered vigorously like she was having a seizure. She was extremely cold standing there in that frozen river, which was below zero. She clenched her fists and pinned them to her chest. With chattering teeth, she began to explain her doings.

“Kn-Kn-Knowing S-S-S-Se . . . s-shomaru . . .” she started, “this s-s-s-snow does-s-s-sn’t af-f-fect his-s-s s-s-senses-s-s. S-S-So h-he mmmight sm-sm-smell m-m-me c-c-commmming.”

“So you throw yourself into a frozen river?!” Jaken pointed his staff at the girl.

Rene shook her head. “Y-Y-You d-don’t und-d-der s-s-stand. If h-he d-does, th-then he’ll tr-tr-try t-to g-get as far a-a-away as-s-s-s p-possible.”

“That’s ludicrous. Now, why would he do that?”

“J-J-Just t-trust me.”

Jaken shook his head with much disbelief and awe. _This girl is a lunatic,_ he thought. He let out a heavy sigh. “Whatever. Just get out of the river before you die of frost.”

Rene did her best to nod. Very sluggishly, she vibrated her way to the snow and shakily lifted her body back to land. Her skin was so blue. Her heavy, wet kimono dripped for a mere five seconds before freezing in place into thin coat of ice. She immediately began to walk towards imp as fast as (frozen) humanly possible.

The imp shook his head. “Honestly, you haven’t changed. You’re as desperate as always.”

“J-Jaken.”

“Hm?” Before he was able to turn, he felt a frozen hand clutch the back of his clothing and force him into the air. Only then did he know he was being thrown into the river. He screamed as he splashed into the water. “Gah . . . gahg . . . gahh . . . Rene! Wha-“

“I’m s-so s-sorry,” she apologized, doing her best to bow. “B-but I-I-I hugged yo-y-you, s-so my s-scent is probably s-still on y–y-you.”

Jaken flung himself out of the water and into the snow. His body violently shook until it was frozen into place. He shook the ice off of him and flung to his feet. “D-Damn you, child! I s-s-should l-leave you here t-t-to freeze f-for your actions!”

“P-Please f-forg-give me! It’s j-just th-this o-once.”

Jaken glared at the girl with resentment. He growled at her, picked up his staff, and marched over to Ah-Un. Rene followed him.

“J-Jaken. A-Are you m-mad?”

“S-Shut up and g-get on.” He pointed to Ah-Un’s back.

“B-But-“

“Do you w-want to find L-Lord Ses-s-sshomaru or n-not?”

Rene was quick to nod. She did her best to hop onto the demon’s back, ready to find Sesshomaru. A relaxed sigh seep out when she felt Ah-Un’s scales. The demon’s warmth was a camp fire compared to the snow and river on her bare skin. Suddenly, Jaken leapt on in front of her and plopped down. She blinked a couple.

“S-Since we’re b-both nearly frozen, w-we can g-get to him f-faster this way. He’s s-still some distance away, b-but he’s n-not that far.” After those words, Jaken whipped the lasso. “On ward!”

Ah-Un began his march.

“T-Thank you, J-Jaken,” Rene whispered. _Now I have no choice but to find Sesshomaru,_ she thought _. He’s the only one I know who can help me find InuYasha and the others. Still, it will be nice to see him again. But will he feel the same towards me?_


	64. Fuyuki: In the Shadows Part II

Fuyuki; In the Shadows Part II

The blistering winds finally ceased its movements. Snow was still. It was a desert of nothing but white. Though the mountains and mountains of snow piled to unspeakable heights, the gang managed to emerge from its whiteness. Miroku was the first. He quickly popped out of the deep snow, back first, coughing. His staff rattled when he stabbed it through the snow and into the frozen ground. He used it to lift himself.

“S-Sango,” he called out. She was the first to come to his mind.

“Over here,” a muffled voice responded. Miroku turned his head just as the demon slayer pushed her hiraikotsu up and out of the snow before pushing herself up. Snow sprinkled everywhere like mist at the end of a waterfall. “I’m alright.”

“That makes three of us.”

Miroku and Sango turned in unison. It was Shippou. He was near a small pile of snow, tugging on something. He strained and pulled and pulled and strained until a furry tail wagged. With one last burst of energy, he yanked Kirara out from under the icy snow. She was in her small, cute, harmless form. Once she completely emerged from the snow, she shook her fur like a wet dog. After that, she purred to reassure everyone that she was fine.

“Now that makes four of us.”

Finally, Kagome and InuYasha arose. The snow slid down InuYasha’s back and down his sides as he pushed himself up on all fours. Kagome was underneath him, clenching her hands to her chest.

InuYasha lightly shook the excess snow from his back before asking, “Are you alright Kagome?”

She slowly nodded. “Thanks to you, I’m fine. But what about you, InuYasha. Are you-”

“That storm was nothin’,” he interrupted. “I’ve had far worse than . . . Gah!” A sudden small yelp of pain flared out. InuYasha gripped his left shoulder. His teeth grazed against one another. His eyes were shut tight. “Damn it. Ugh!”

“InuYasha, what’s wrong?” Kagome maneuvered her way out from under the agonizing half-demon and planted herself behind him. Almost immediately, a large gasped escaped her. “InuYasha . . . your back . . .” she began.

A large, circular tear laid in the dead center of InuYasha’s cloth of the fire rat. Under that, the half-demon’s back was badly bruised and scratched. The area where the twister-like wind hit him was a grayish black. It looked numb and frozen.

“InuYasha,” Kagome said with much concern and worry in her voice. “You’re hurt really bad.”

He shook his head along with the pain. “It’s nothing, Kagome.” He stood onto his feet. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Huh?”

“Uh . . . What is it?”

InuYasha’s eyes darted from tree to tree, from snow to snow, and from friend to friend. But what he was searching for was nowhere to be seen.

“Has anybody seen Rene?” he suddenly asked.

Everyone began to look around, using their eyes to scan the area.

“Now that you mention it, she hasn’t come up from the snow yet,” said Shippou.

“Hmm . . .” InuYasha tilted his head back and sniffed the air. For a second, his face flashed with surprise, but it quickly disappeared. He tried again. This time, confusion plastered his face. “What?”

Kagome took note of the half-breed’s sudden expression. “What is it, InuYasha?”

He waited for a second to see if he could pick something up, but he couldn’t. “I . . . I can’t smell her.”

“What?!”

“What do you mean you can’t smell her?!” Shippou yelled.

“I mean exactly what I said; I can’t pick up Rene’s scent,” InuYasha said a little irritated.

Kagome’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious?”

“Rene!” Sango suddenly called.

Miroku joined in. “Rene!”

No one answered.

“Damn it.” InuYasha clenched his fists. “Why is this girl always causing trouble?”

“Come on InuYasha,” said Kagome. “We have to find her.”

“Why? She probably left to find her beloved Sesshomaru, and she probably concealed her scent with her power so we wouldn’t stop her from finding her.”

“Come on, InuYasha.”

“You don’t mean that,” entered Sango. “Drop your pride.”

“Kagome and Sango are right,” entered Miroku. “Besides, I think even she knows not to go using her ability for such childish things, especially when it decreases her health.”

InuYasha crossed his arms. “Tch. Whatever.” As he began to walk, he said, “Let’s go.”

“What? Go?” Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “Go where exactly?”

“Where do you think? We’re going to go find that little trouble maker.”

. . .

Ah-Un slowly made his way in between two large, yet narrow trees. He dragged and trudged all four of his legs through the deep snow, leaving obvious, sightful trails. Rene and Jaken were still on its back, shivering in their icy clothes. Snot that dripped from Jaken’s nose had frozen over into streams that looked like chop sticks (SpongeBob reference lol). And Rene’s hair had never been so hard, stiff, and cold.

“J-Jaken . . . a-are we t-there yet?” she asked, her teeth chattering.

“Hush c-child!” Jaken snapped. “We’ll get th-there when we g-get there!” He paused for a second, thinking. Then he suddenly asked, “Do you know who Rin is?”

“Uh!” She didn’t know what to say. Rin was a part of the complicated story she had neglected to tell the imp. “Well . . .”

“Never mind,” he said suddenly, interrupting the girl. “Forget it. I doubt you’d know who she is.”

Rene sighed and sat back in silence. _‘I wouldn’t know’ he says,_ she thought.

After about ten frozen minutes, something caught Ah-Un’s attention, and that caught Jaken’s. The imp lifted his icy head. His rough eyes widened.

“Finally!” he cheered. “H-He’s n-nearby.”

Rene’s eyes widened. A cheerful grin crossed her face. “Really?!”

Jaken ignored her. “Oh, I can’t wait to see him again. You know he hasn’t spoken to me for months.”

After those words, they saw a striking white light coming from behind trees in the distance. As they moved forward, the light became more blinding. When they finally reached the light, they emerged out of the forest. It a few seconds, but her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. And once they did . . . there he was. Rene’s tongue was held. Her jaw merely hung low. Just the mere sight of him took her breath away.

“LORD SESSHOMARUUUUU!” screamed Jaken. All of the shards of ice on the imp’s small body shattered as he jumped off of Ah-Un’s back. He landed in the snow and kicked and ran over to his lord. Sesshomaru turned, seeing the teary eyed imp rushing towards him at an incredible speed. Jaken leapt out of the snow and lunged at Sesshomaru, clutching his leg and refusing to let go like a leech, determined to stay latched on. “Oh, Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken yelled with jubilee as wavy tears streamed down his green cheeks. “I finally found you, my Lord! It’s been so loooong!”

“Jaken, he said with a stolid tone, “It’s you.”

“Yes! It’s been so long, but here you are!” He rubbed his face on Sesshomaru’s white kimono pants, causing the area to darken from his tears. The demon merely watched his hysterical servant’s dramatic acts. “Lord Sesshomaru,” the imp continued joyfully, “were you successful in your search for demons? Did Tenseiga become whole?” Sesshomaru slightly glowered at him. The imp jerked. “Oh. Please forgive me. I should not have been so bold.”

“No,” he suddenly spoke.

“No?”

Sesshomaru slapped his hand on his sword’s hilt. “Tenseiga refuses to become whole. Either that or Totosai was brave enough to lie to my face.”

Jaken nodded. “I see. That cowardly forger. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru.” The imp’s eyes flashed. Most of his tears dried up. He caught Sesshomaru’s attention. Jaken looked over his shoulder towards the other two figures that seemed to be ignored. “I’ve brought Ah-Un . . .” he turned to look back up at his lord’s rare attentive expression. “ . . . and Rene too.”

“Uh!” Sesshomaru’s expression made a complete one-eighty. His stolid, emotionless demeanor transformed into shock and disbelief.

Jaken blinked. It was strange seeing Sesshomaru’s suddenly express, well, emotion. “Uh . . . Lord Sesshomaru . . . is something wrong?”

Sesshomaru slowly raised his head, not wanting to see what would stand in front of him. And there, a few yards away, was Rene, sitting atop Ah-Un’s back. “Eh . . . em” He was speechless. After staring into her brown eyes with such surprise for a while, he finally whispered, “Re . . . Rene . . .”

The girl slightly jerked at the call of her own name. Joyful, she slid down Ah-Un’s side and into the snow with her bare feet. She hadn’t heard his voice in so long. So long. It warmed her, melting the ice from her skin. She forgot about the numbness in her bare feet. It didn’t even feel like she was standing in snow. She slightly flushed, heating her frozen cheeks. Oh how it felt to hear his voice again. It brought a blinding smile to her peachy face.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the overjoyed girl with utter shock. _Why couldn’t I sense her coming?_ he asked himself. _How come I couldn’t smell her scent? I can smell her now, but it’s only slight . . . “_ Uh.” He noticed Rene’s clothes drenched in water. _Did . . . Did she hide her scent from me with water?_ Sesshomaru cursed himself for not being able to sense her due to a tedious element.

“I-I found Rene while I was searching for you, me lord,” said Jaken. “I imagine she became lost like Ah-Un and myself. Still, I don’t know what happened to Rin. Do you know, my Lord? If we find her, then we’d all be together aga . . . Gyah!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes glowed and flared with evil. His grinding fangs were fiercely displayed. Wrinkles in between his eyes were as deep as ever. He was furious.

“Gah . . . Uh . . . Lord . . . Sesshomaru?”

“Jaken,” he said with much spite. “Why did you bring that girl?”

Rene’s heart skipped a beat. It froze before crashing to the pit of her stomach. The red in her cheeks quickly faded. Her warm skin began to freeze over. _What did he just call me?_ she thought. All of the joy and warmth she felt when she laid eyes on Sesshomaru quickly dissipated. Her arms went dead but her fists clinched tightly. Her lips pursed together as frozen tears began to sting her eyes. _Did he just call me . . . ‘_ girl _?’_

Jaken stared into his masters outraged eyes with utter astonishment. “M-Me Lord . . . W-What do you mean? I thought . . . I thought you’d be plea-“

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word. He didn’t even let the imp finish. He lifted his left leg and brought the soul of his shoe down on the imp’s head, stomping him into the snow. Without any hesitation, he followed up by scooping his leg through the snow and bringing it up into Jaken abdominals, kicking him into the air and into a tree. A loud, “GAGh” left the imps lips on impact. He fell, disappearing into the pile of snow. Rene gasped at each harsh action.

Sesshomaru lowered his leg. A low growl was heard, bouncing along the trees. His eyes blazed. “You thought I’d be pleased, Jaken?!” he hissed. “You have failed to realize my intentions. I’ve been trying to avoid the girl ever since she stepped into this forest. She shouldn’t be here.”

A tear streamed down her face. She couldn’t believe it. Was this Sesshomaru talking? Her Sesshomaru? It couldn’t be. He would never say those harsh words, not like before . . . not to her . . . But he was. Her hand twitched at the thought. She could feel all of the kindness, all of the innocence, inside her slightly deplete. Her eyes blistered with frustration, curiosity, and something she thought she’d never feel towards someone she cared so dear for; rage.

Sesshomaru turned to quickly gaze upon the girl standing not far in front of him. Her head was down. Bangs covered her eyes. A deep, disappointed frown was on her face. Her lips quivered. Sesshomaru blinked before looking down, closing his eyes.

“Leave this place,” he suddenly commanded with no hesitation.

“Uh!” A tear streamed down to Rene’s chin. She bit her bottom lip, holding her tongue. Sesshomaru continued with, “You shouldn’t be here. You should have stayed in the village. This is no place for a mere mortal such as you.”

Rene released her lip. She raised her head just enough so Sesshomaru could see her hurting eyes. “’Mere’ you say . . .” she whispered.

“Uh . . .”

Sesshomaru slightly opened his eyes. He twitched at his own words being repeated back to him. It was harsh, but it had to be said. Otherwise . . .

Sesshomaru shook the thought out of his head. He couldn’t let Rene travel with him, not when Naraku was still alive. Still, seeing her did bring only a glimmer of light to his mind, but it was only slight. Nonetheless, he knew she, nor the glimmer thoughts, could not stay with him for very long.

Sesshomaru raised his head, ready to voice his opinion, ready to command her to walk away, but he was suddenly stopped. A slight _whoosh_ blew into his cheek and across his nose. Not long after, a cold, icy, and hard hand that used to be so warm and soft smacked across his face.


	65. Fuyuki: Fierce Disputes

Fuyuki; Fierce Disputes

Shock . . .

Utter shock.

Silence . . .

Utter silence.

The only sounds heard were the echoes of flesh hitting flesh and Jaken’s surprised gasps.

Sesshomaru’s eyes had never displayed so much emotion; he was in complete shock and dismay. He didn’t know what to do. No one, especially a human, had ever laid a hand on him like Rene had just done. On top of that, a red mark was left on his beautiful, right cheek. He didn’t think a human’s blow could sting so much. It took most effort just to keep his hand from touching his stinging face. Sesshomaru tried to collect himself and maintain face, but it took him a while to bring that stolid mask back on. Even when he collected himself, the expression he was going for refused to display; instead, oblivious anger with a mixture of total shock was exhibited.

Sesshomaru slowly turned towards Rene. His eyes were narrowed and slanted. His hand twitched with anticipation and an urge for revenge, but he kept it under control. It took all his strength to keep himself from reacting and swinging right back at her.

Rene was in complete and utter shock as well. She had just hit Sesshomaru . . . . Sesshomaru! A great dog demon of all people . . . or should she say of all demons? Was she insane? She had just whipped her hand across a demon’s face with no clue of the outcome. Not only that, her left hand throbbed and slightly reddened from doing so. How much force, how much anger and frustration, had she put into that blow?

Though all of these things stormed through the girl’s head, she successfully masked her thoughts with a fiery, blistering gaze. Sesshomaru was returning the favor. For safety precautions, she straightened her posture and took half a step back, still maintaining her strong, tall stance. She glared up at him, and he peered down at her. It was a battle of the eyes and a battle of controlled anger, but the aura around them burned fiercely and wildly.

Finally, Rene spoke. She sucked in a deep breath and spat the first thing that came to her mind . . .  

“WHAT THE HELL?!!” she roared. “I come all the way out here in this god damn blistering snowy winter, and your way of greeting me is telling me, and I quote, ‘Leave this place. You shouldn’t be here. You should have stayed in the village. This is no place for a mere mortal such as you.’” She did her best to mimic his stolid tone and failed miserably, but she continued anyway with, “A mere human?! Really, Sesshomaru?! _And_ you were trying to avoid me?” She was beginning to sound like Kagome when she was angry. She never swore, but God be damned if she was enraged. It was as though Tokijin had never removed the black pearls from her heart. “You left, Sesshomaru. _You_ left! And you left me . . . all alone, and you never came back . . . not even once . . . not even to visit or check up on me.” She started to tear up. “What have you been doing?!

“My business is none of your concern,” he said suddenly.

Rene quickly responded with, “It is! It is my concern . . . . because you promised me you’d be back! You promised me you’d return my-“

“I’ve done no such thing.”

“God damn it, Sesshomaru!” She clenched her fists and stomped the snowy floor beneath her feet. “You did!”

“The only promise to ever leave my lips was the promise to take Naraku’s life. I don’t have time for such trivial aptitudes.”

“But I remember! I asked you, and you promised before leav-“

“Is that your reason for coming? A delusion?”

Rene jerked. _My reason? A delusion?_

Sesshomaru continued with, “Perhaps a misapprehension? Either way, it’s an inconsequential motive. You should have stayed put in that human village until the end of your days. Your attempts of traveling just to find me were pointless. Just go home.”

“SON OF A BITCH!”

_SMACK!_

Rene suddenly gasped harshly. She threw both of her hands over her mouth and quickly back peddled. Her eyes were wide, completely filled with shock. It was only when the quick action was done that she realized her grave mistake. She had impulsively and instinctively swung her hand at Sesshomaru, slapping him on the left cheek this time and sending his face to the opposite direction.

Moreover, Rene mistakenly held nothing back. This smack had much much more force behind it than the first. It was a major heavy-handed bitch slap (almost like the major bitch slap at the end of Catching Fire, if you saw it). So much so that Sesshomaru had bit down on his lip. Blood stream down the corner of his mouth. His cheek was a deeper red. Beat red . . . and throbbing along with the girl’s hand.

Sesshomaru’s eyes were in utter dismay, more shock than the first swing. Worst of all, they began to change color; the gold in his eye gradually morphed to a deep blue while the white in his eye quickly turned to a blood-shot red. His breathing slowed into deep, long, forceful, and heavy breaths. His claws slightly grew longer and a lot sharper. It was harder to control himself, but he tried. He tried with all of his might and sanity. But if it were someone else, he would have lost it and let loose. If it was someone else standing in front of him, he would have lobbed off that person’s head before they could even lay a hand on him . . . but the person who assaulted him was Rene . . . and she did it twice.

Sesshomaru refused to turn his head. He refused to gaze into the eyes of his assaulter. If he did, he didn’t know what he’d do, especially in his exasperated state. Would he hurt her?

Rene slowly removed her hands from her stunned face. In order to collect herself, she took a deep breath; She took in some frosty air and put out her chest, trying to erase what had just happened so she could continue her little screed. But she couldn’t expunge it. She had just hit Sesshomaru . . . again! Was she insane beyond insane? Did she even value life?!

Rene took a few extra seconds so both he and she could collect themselves. When she peered at the infuriated dog demon in front of her, she gulped. Though she couldn’t see his morphing, bang-covered eyes due to his tilted head, she knew she was in a danger zone. Not only was he biting down on his lip, Sesshomaru was emitting an aura never felt before. It was a mixture of ferocity, tremor, aggressiveness, and an edgy control.

She took another deep breath. “Sesshomaru,” she said softly. Her voice shook, but she tried to maintain her authoritive tone. “I didn’t come all the way here – I didn’t come into this forest – looking for you. I was with InuYasha and the others . . . but I . . . we were separated by a strange blizzard. I tried to find them. I really did, but I couldn’t. I think the properties in this snow were throwing off my senses.”

 _I see,_ Sesshomaru thought. _That explains why my senses were dulled._

“But then I found Jaken.” Rene glanced over at the imp, who was plucking himself from out of the snow. As soon as he heard his name, a look of disappointment spread across his face. His head tilted. “He knew where to find you, or at least the general area . . . so I asked for his help. I needed someone with a strong nose – I needed you - so I could find my way back to InuYasha and the others.”

Rene paused, wondering if Sesshomaru was going to say anything. He was completely silent, completely still. The only noises he made were the sharp, heavy breaths that seeped through his piercing fangs. Not once did he look up at her. Not once did he acknowledge her words, and he wasn’t planning on doing so.

Her heart plunged another level. It was cold, not from the frozen world that currently surrounded her but from Sesshomaru’s previous punitive words . . . From his silence.

“I’m sorry, Sesshomaru, but right now I can’t apologize for what I’ve done. I can’t say ‘sorry’ for finding you here or for . . .” Rene pursed her lips together. She still couldn’t believe she had smacked Sesshomaru . . . twice! She took a deep breath. “I already know about your promise, even if you refuse to admit it. You can keep the flute for all I care . . . unless you’ve gotten rid of that too. I don’t care!” Her voice fluctuated. “But now . . . now you say you’re not coming back at all, and that I should have stayed in that village alone?! Why . . . Uh?”

Rene’s eyes widened. Tears began to swell. Sesshomaru blatantly ignored her, turning his back to her.  Each step he took dragged through the snow, leaving painful streaks in the deep white . . . painful, distant streaks. Rene took a step forward.

“Hey . . . wai-“

“Don’t follow me,” he quickly hissed.

“But-“

“Stay. There!” His tone was strict and solid.

Rene’s eyes narrowed. A deep frown plastered her face. She refused to obey. She trotted through the snow as fast as she could, catching up with the dog demon. As soon as she was close to his back, she reached for his shoulder.

“Sesshomaru!”

Quick as a flash, Sesshomaru swerved a complete one-eighty. He smacked Rene’s hand away before clutching her wrist tightly, holding it up to eye level. Rene’s lips were sealed shut, but her eyes were split open. Sesshomaru’s face was tremendously frightening: his eyes were piercing, burning red and blue. His face was dark and furious. His teeth grid together. Rene could feel his angry, heavy breaths seep through his sharp fangs.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled. “Don’t even speak to me. You’re making me irritable.”

“Sesshomaru,” said Rene softly. Her voice shook with fear. “You’re . . . You’re hurting me . . .”

“Uh?”

Sesshomaru backed away, still grasping the girl’s arm. His face slightly depleted. He slowly glanced down towards her wrist and saw it. Blood trickled down her arm and dripped into the snow, staining its white blanket. His sharp claws dug deeply into her wrist. The unbelievable sight made him take another step back. He slowly released the girl’s arm, gently retracting his claws from her skin. As soon as he did, Rene quickly stepped back while clutching her wound with her left hand. Sesshomaru slightly jerked at the frightened girl’s speedy movements. He looked down towards his bloody claws, ashamed of what he had just done. One of them would have to leave the area, and knowing that stubborn girl, that someone would have to be him. Otherwise, there was no telling what he would do next. He was already pissed off at the day.

Jaken let out a harsh gasp. He couldn’t believe it. His lord had just hurt Rene, the human he was so warmhearted towards. The imp’s large eyes darted back and forth from Sesshomaru, to Rene, and back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched the blood seep through the cracks of Rene’s fingers and stream down to her elbow. The sight made him slightly uncomfortable.

“Go home,” he suddenly spoke.

“Sesshom . . . Uh!"

She gasped. Before she could even say his name, he turned away from her and began to walk towards the trees.

Rene outstretched her wounded arm. “Wait . . . Sesshom . . .”

“Let’s go, Jaken.”

“Uh!” Jaken flashed a quick glance at the girl. “Y-Yes, me lord. R-Right away.” The imp hopped out of the snow and began to bounce towards his stricken master.

Rene took a step forward. “Wait! Hold on! Sesshomaru!”

He ignored her and continued to walk.

Rene lowered her arm, forgetting that blood was still dripping from her wound, though its flow was slowing down. She shook her head with disbelief. Sesshomaru was walking away from her, leaving her, again! It made her so infuriated.

 _For once, just acknowledge my words!_ she screamed in her head. Was he so desperate to get rid of her that he would resort to his old, debauched habits?

Rene threw her arms out and screamed to Sesshomaru’s back, “What did I ever do to you?! Are you doing this because of Naraku?! Do I get in your way?! A part of me always thought you did this to protect me, but now I’m having major doubts?!”

Sesshomaru continued his stride. Without missing a beat, he said, “Who ever said I wanted to protect you?”

Rene froze. Her jaw dangled, forgetting how to close. Her heart plummeted, crashing through the last floor of her body and onto the icy floor. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. It was so devastating and heart-shattering. Her lower lip began to quiver. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she watched him continue to walk. It annoyed and angered her that he didn’t even stop and turn to face her when he said those throbbing words.

Rene was torn . . . broken . . . shattered . . . but most of all, she was pissed off. She didn’t even care anymore; she didn’t care about the enraged slaps she threw at the dog demon. She didn’t care about yelling at him. She didn’t even care about innocence that she gained after meeting Sesshomaru. Oh no. She temporarily pushed that aside. She was going to get his attention one way or the other, and her sweet virtue would only hinder her goals.

She bent down and stabbed her hands into the snow. “You don’t mean that,” she said to herself under her breath. She thought about her time traveling with him. Whenever she was in danger, he’d come and rescue her . . . from demons . . . from Yoy . . . from Naraku . . . from death. “I’ve known you too long to at least know that.”

Rene scooped up snow with both hands and began to roll it into a ball while she watched Sesshomaru stroll away. She rolled, mushed, and pressed it until it was as hard as ice. She was going to do the same thing she did all those months ago when she tried to get Sesshomaru’s attention for the first time; she was going to throw something at his head. It wouldn’t hurt him . . . at least, that’s what she thought . . .

After making a perfectly solid snowball, which was the size of two balled fists, Rene stood straight up and dusted off the loose snow along with the snow on the knees of her kimono. She took a deep breath before cocking her arm back.

“Hey, Sesshomaru!”

Rene had no idea how much anger was bottled up inside her . . . not until she threw the snowball. As soon as it left her hand, she felt a flash of energy leave her palm. The energy wrapped itself around the snowball, coating it with a fiery pink light. Slightly dazed by what had just happened, she urgently outstretched her fingers, desperately trying to take back the snow ball, but it was too late. It flew through the air at an impossibly fast rate and nailed Sesshomaru right in the center of the back of his head. Normally Sesshomaru would just stand there as though nothing was done to him, but his head violently jerked forward like he was shot. Both Jaken and Rene gasped at Rene’s major blunder.

Up until now, Sesshomaru was doing his best to hold in all of his anger from when Rene slapped him . . . twice. So much so that his sanity was a mere dangling thread. However, that thread snapped as soon as the snowball made contact with the back of his cranium. He could feel something warm ooze from where the snowball hit; it was blood. Sesshomaru snapped. He quickly swerved, darting straight for the girl at an incredibly fast speed. Each stride he took grew larger. His long, moon-like hair stretched. And in less than a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was a ginormous, overgrown dog demon.

Rene’s heart froze. Her heart sunk, and her eyes widened. Accidently releasing her ability just to put enough force in a snowball to cause him pain was a breaking point. She tried to force herself to move but her feet were glued to the ground. Just seeing Sesshomaru emit so much rage silenced her movements.

Rene didn’t know what to do. She had no clue what to expect, so she expected the worst. Was he going to gut her with his overgrown claws? Was he going to crush her with his large paw? Or worse . . . Perhaps he was going to bite off her head. Either way, she braced herself for what was to come.

Sesshomaru slightly leaped into the air, but that tiny leap seemed like a jump towards the moon from Rene’s angle, or point of view. And like a rock, he quickly fell, landing right in front of the girl. Snow jumped up when Sesshomaru came down. It scattered like a chalky powder. Rene closed her eyes, shielding them with her kimono sleeve. When she opened her eyes, she could feel herself being pushed to the ground. And before she knew it, Sesshomaru’s enraged, mongrel face was growling in hers. His paw was on her (abducted) arm, pinning her down.

Frozen sweat trickled down the sides of her face. Her lips were pursed together. Her eyes were filled with fear. She had crossed the line tremendously.

Sesshomaru’s beating red and blue eyes burned deeply into hers. Rene could feel his hot breath seep through his large, grinding fangs. Before she knew it, he was roaring in her face. Rene was stunned, completely dazed . . . completely shocked and motionless.

Sesshomaru lost himself – he did – but he wasn’t completely out of control. He had accidently transformed into his dog form, but he quickly decided to use that form just to scare her . . . and it worked.

Rene was shaking, trembling like a frozen pup. Her lips and jaw quivered uncontrollably. Nothing but fear and doubt ran through her body. Seeing that look on Sesshomaru’s face . . . it was devastating! Overwhelming! Disturbing! Shocking! She shook her head, gulping down the words she wanted to choke up. She had never seen him so angry. So so livid! Fuming! And she bit her tongue, desperate not to say a word. But before she knew it, words managed to sneak through her chattering teeth.

“D-Do . . . Do you hate me that much?” Her voice was trembling and soft. But worst of all, it was dejected . . . heartbroken . . . afraid.

The huge dog slightly flinched. As he jerked, his teeth stood still, but an enraged demeanor still continued to plaster his face. He slowly, but slightly, backed away from Rene’s frightened face – about three inches. For a second, nothing was said. He merely stared into her terrified eyes, seeing himself in her heartache and frozen brown gaze. Before long, before he knew it, tears were flooding her eyes.

She pursed her lips together. “Well . . . ?” she sniffed.

Sesshomaru lowered his furry lips, hiding his large fangs. His angered expression slightly softened. His eyes burned a little less, converting from a blazing blue bonfire to a calm blue flame. He didn’t make a sound. He didn’t even let out a low growl towards the girl. He merely stared . . . stared into her wretched eyes. Such pain . . . such grief . . . such loneliness.

 _Why did she have to come here?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Why did she have to find me? This foolish girl. Why did I ever allow her to follow? Why . . . Huh?_

Sesshomaru’s train of thought was interrupted by a surprisingly worried hand . . . and the smell of blood. When he gathered up his thoughts, he realized. Rene’s trembling left hand was outstretched, stroking his right furry cheek. And blood from the wound he inflicted on her not to long ago left a dry streak down her arm. It reminded him of that time so long ago when Naraku disguised her as himself. That memory only reminded him of why she needed to stay away from him.

_Why is this girl so desperate?_

“Sesshomaru?” her voice was a mere whisper, soft and broken.

Sesshomaru released a heavy breath. Suddenly, he gradually began to morph back into his human form. His fur began to shed, replacing with skin. His large, sharp fangs began to shrink along with his large paws. His moon-like hair shrunk, and his eyes went back to their beautiful golden color.

Sesshomaru’s body hovered over Rene’s. She could tell he was really heavy from the effort he made to lighten his weight. His knees were on both sides of her quads. His right hand still continued to pin her arm down. His hair trickled down to her face as his shadow shielded her from the light emitting from the gray sky. Rene’s hand, however, still clasped his cheek. Once again, Sesshomaru examined her teary eyes. Such pain and agony was in her brown gaze, but there was also something else . . . something he couldn’t make out. But that something drew him closer to her. It made his body feel warm and . . .  and . . .

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, forcing the girl’s hand from his face. He didn’t want to see her dejected eyes . . . or expression. Rene’s eyes widened at the harsh action. Her hand merely stayed in the air in complete shock.

“Sesshom . . .”

He removed his hand from her arm, giving her back her freedom of mobility. Still in her face, he said, “You don’t understand.”

“Eh?!”

After that, he pushed himself up with his only arm and straightened his back. Then he lifted himself off the ground and onto his feet. As she remained on the snowy floor, he turned his back to her. Not once did he make eye contact. He began to walk away as Rene slowly got off her back to sit up. As she watched, more tears sputtered from her eyes. She looked down towards the snow, and sobbed. She tucked her legs underneath her and placed both clenched fists on her lap. Her body tensed. Tears fell into the blanket of snow.

Jaken merely watched the whole commotion in shock and awe. He had never seen his lord lose himself so carelessly. He had never seen him so enraged.

“Jaken!” Sesshomaru suddenly said in an angered, authoritive tone.

The imp slightly jumped. “Y-Yes, my Lord?!”

“Stay here with the girl.”

“Uh?! Wh-What?”

Rene suddenly ceased her cries.

“But my Lord . . . Are . . . Are you going off again?”

Sesshomaru ignored the question. “Don’t leave her side. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru slightly peered over his shoulder. He analyzed Rene’s confused yet slightly pleased expression. As he veered towards the trees ahead, Rene gradually raised her head. She watched the demon disappear into the frozen vegetation.  

Rene pursed her lips together before biting her bottom lip.

“InuYasha was right,” she whispered to herself. “You really are a heartless bastard.”

 

The gray skies slowly morphed to a blackish-blue horizon. Temperatures dropped drastically and snow began to fall once more, only this time it was much heavier. Rene was in the middle of the snow, hugging her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. White mist from her breath became visible every time she breathed. Her body trembled from the icy cold winds. Ah-Un noticed the girl’s violent shaking. He stood up from the spot he occupied and went to Rene’s side. He then maneuvered behind her and sat down, pressing his scaly skin to her frozen one.

She cracked a smile. “Thanks, Ah-Un.” The two headed demon let out a low snort as though to say “You’re welcome.”

“Oooooohhh!” Rene and Ah-Un turned their heads. Jaken was a few feet beside them, moaning and groaning. “How long is Sesshomaru going to be away this time? Ooooohhh! Why does he always do this? Why does he always leave me with you?”

Rene was silent.

“Honestly. Totosai had better not been lying to my lord.”

For a moment, there was more silence. Rene was staring down at the ground, fighting with her own thoughts.

“Hey . . . Jaken?” she suddenly spoke.

The imp let out a rude sigh. “What do you want?!”

She paused. “Did I . . . Did I really make Sesshomaru that upset . . . with me?”

“The hell you did!” Jaken quickly responded. Rene’s head shot up, her attention fully grasped. “He was already troubled to begin with.”

“He was?”

“Yes! And you just made it worse by coming. Honestly!”

“O-Oh.” Her voice dropped. She lowered her head. “Why is that . . . him being troubled I mean?”

“You are so imprudent.” Jaken threw his staff into the air and slammed it down into the snow. “After leaving you heaven knows where, Lord Sesshomaru has been on the edge of anger and frustration, and I had to deal with it. He wouldn’t even talk to me. Then Totosai had to . . .”

“Who?”

He waved and flicked his hand. “Never mind that. Anyway, Totosai added on to that anger. He gave him this new technique called Meidou Zangetsuha, and every time he uses that technique, his sword is supposed to grow stronger . . . and larger. BUT THAT HASN’T’ BEEN HAPPENING! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLETE CIRCLE! NOT THE SHAPE OF AN EYE! And on top of that, he is still hunting for Naraku, but this . . .” he motioned towards Rene “. . . you, stupid girl, had to show up and get my face kicked into (the trunk of) a tree.” He rubbed his green beak. “It still hurts. I might even have a fracture.”

Rene was slightly confused about the new technique Jaken spoke of, but she understood full well of Sesshomaru’s frustration and his feeling of being overwhelmed. “I-I’m sorry . . . I didn’t . . . know . . . I didn’t know he was so . . . distraught . . .” She thought about how she yelled at and hit Sesshomaru. She felt so remorseful, but being upset herself didn’t allow an overflowing amount of sympathy. She squeezed her legs tighter and closer. “So . . . is that what he’s doing now?”

Jaken groaned. “What?! Is he doing what? What are you talking about?!”

“Is he out there training . . . or searching for Naraku?”

Jaken paused. A drip of sweat streamed down the side of his face. “W-Who knows?” he lied. His tone was much lower. He stared down at Rene’s wounded arm. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Lord Sesshomaru drew blood . . . human blood no less, so naturally demons would come out of hiding to find their next meal. I think . . . no . . . I’m absolutely positive Lord Sesshomaru left to stop those demons from coming for Rene . . . unless they can’t sense or smell anything because of this strange snow . . ._

“Jaken?”

“Gah! What now?!”

She paused. “Does he . . .” A tear fell down from her cheek. The imp slightly jerked at the sight. “Does Sesshomaru . . . hate me that much . . . do I cause him that much . . . discomfort?”

For a second, Jaken was silent. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how Sesshomaru felt let alone what he was thinking. Then he spoke, “I-I don’t know! Why don’t you ask him yourself?! G-Gaahhh!”

Jaken had turned his back towards Rene. As soon as he did so, he let out a harsh gasp. Rene looked up once he did. And there he was . . . Sesshomaru was standing in the dark of night in the gray snow . . . staring. Rene’s stomach slightly fluttered as she frantically wiped away her tears, but she knew she had to keep her excitement under control. The demon was upset after all . . . and so was she.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru! You’ve finally returned!” Jaken said a little surprised.

Sesshomaru ignored the imp. He peered over the imp’s dome and glared into the girl’s eyes. She did the same, and they each did this for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, Rene’s eyes moved down from his. She began to analyze his familiar clothing, but her eyes slightly widened when she noticed small spurts of blood on his kimono and claws. Some red was even on the end tips of his long, white hair. Did he even notice?

Jaken noticed as well. _Why is lord Sesshomaru covered in blood?_ he thought. He looked down towards his stained claws. _Did . . . Didn’t he use his sword to fight those demons?_

Rene’s eyes moved up once more. Sesshomaru still continued to stare. Was he going to say something? She remembered how Jaken was telling her how he was upset . . . about her . . . about his sword . . . about Naraku . . .

 _Naraku,_ she thought with a little spite. _Should I tell him? Should I tell him I met with Naraku a few days ago? Should I tell him about his threat? I still haven’t even told InuYasha and the others. But still . . . he probably wouldn’t even care at the moment . . ._ “Huh?”

Rene raised her head.  Sesshomaru had finally stopped the stare-down. He turned and walked towards a tree that had fallen and sat on its frozen bark. Rene and Jaken watched every movement. After glaring at him for a few more seconds, Rene looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. Her head began to spin and ache.

 _Ugh,_ she thought. _My head feels like it’s about to split in two. Could that be a side effect from the sake . . . or could it be from me using my power earlier today? Perhaps both?_ A slight chill blew through the air. She clutched her legs closer to her chest. _Why is it so cold?_

While Rene thought about how miserable she was, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but notice himself staring at the girl; his eyes were glued. Was it from not seeing her for so long? Perhaps it was because he was still upset with her? Nonetheless, the more he stared, the more he found himself intrigued; how did she come to be where she was now? What lengths did she go through just to find him?

“Uh?”

Rene’s teeth chattered. Her arms vigorously shook along with the rest of her body. Her voice vibrated as she exhaled white mist. He turned away. For a second there, he felt apprehensive. How would this strange phenomenon, how would this cold weather, affect Rene’s health? There she was . . . shivering like a frozen pup in the middle of winter. Should he do something?

Sesshomaru slightly turned his head, peering at the girl from the corner of his eyes. His mouth opened ajar when their gaze met. There, Sesshomaru sat completely still while Rene’s body quaked vigorously and uncontrollably.

 _A mortal’s body has little resistance towards the common elements,_ he thought. _How will the girl fend . . ._

 _“_ You’re still here?” Rene suddenly interrupted Sesshomaru’s train of thought, grabbing his attention. He slightly turned, giving her a better view of his face. She continued with, “Why aren’t you out searching for Naraku now? I know you hate wasting time. Is training more important to you?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes twitched at the word “training.” He looked down and glared at the imp with blazing eyes. Jaken jumped at the fiery gaze. Sweat trickled down his face.

“I-I didn’t tell her anything! I swear!” he lied. Sesshomaru continued to stare.

“Oh give it a rest, Sesshomaru,” said Rene. He brought the demon’s attention back to her. “Leave Jaken alone. He didn’t do anything wrong. There’s no shame in honing your skills now is there?” she said cynically. “Oh, but wait! You’re a magnificent dog demon. You, being the superb being you are, don’t have to train . . . unless . . . you’re afraid your own abilities aren’t enough.”

Rene bit her tongue. _What am I saying?_ she thought. _I would never say those things to Sesshomaru. What’s gotten into me?_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was feeling a little provoked, but he managed to keep himself together. He didn’t want to accidently hurt Rene once again.

Jaken jumped through the snow until he was right beside Rene. He pointed at her with a shaking finger. “Insolent child!” he suddenly yelled. “Don’t mock my Lord. His power is far greater than you could ever imagine. He simply refuses to advance because you’re here!”

“Uh! Because I’m here?” she reiterated. Her heart slightly jumped. _You mean he won’t move because I’m here? Does that mean . . ._

Jaken interrupted her thought by adding, “He doesn’t want you to follow him!”

Her surprised, hopeful eyes sunk. “Oh.” She lowered her head in disappointment. _So that’s his reason. Still, if he didn’t want me to follow, he could have just flown off like normal. It’s not like I can fly after him . . ._ “Eh?”

Rene peered over the imp’s head and gazed into the dark forest. She squinted her eyes. The more she focused on the distance, the more she realized: steam, white mist, was sputtering from the forest. Her face began to glow.

“Lord Sesshom . . .”

She caught herself. She was so used to asking Sesshomaru for permission to do anything that she was about to ask to bathe in what she believed to be a hot spring.

Rene shook her head. She slowly shuddered onto her feet, using Ah-Un’s back for support. Without a word, she walked past the nagging imp and headed straight for the white mist.

“Hey!” Jaken called out, ceasing his nagging screed. “Don’t ignore me!”

Rene continued to walk, trying desperately not to make eye contact with a certain someone. Sesshomaru took note of her actions.

As soon as the girl ambled passed him, he stopped her with, “Where are you going?”

For a second, Rene let silence speak. She stared straight ahead, not wanting to see what expression Sesshomaru had on his face.  She closed her eyes and frowned.

“Why would you care?” She snapped her head and faced the dog demon. Her eyes were furious. “I’m just a mere mortal who has no right to be here, so why should it matter where I go? You don’t even give a damn!”

With that, she turned away and stormed off. Sesshomaru lowered his head. “I wouldn’t give a damn?” he repeated to himself. He closed his eyes and thought about her words. “What a foolish girl.”

Rene took long strides, quickly trying to reach her destination. Tears kept threatening to break through, but she wouldn’t let them. _I’m not going to cry for him,_ she thought. _I’m not going to give him the satisfaction. I’m not!_

After a few more minutes of long strides, Rene’s frozen body began to melt. The cold air began to warm. She was getting closer and closer, until . . .

Rene stopped her stride. She planted her hand to her sides and stared down. A baby smile crept onto her face. Right in front of her toes was the steaming hot spring. She sighed.

“Maybe a bath will calm me down.”

Rene untied the damp, silky belt wrapped around her waist and let it fall to the floor. After that, she opened up her kimono, exposing herself. She let the outfit fall to the floor as well. The air was a mixture of cold snow and hot mist. It was the perfect combination for her skin, but goose bumps still arose. Desperate for warmth, Rene threw herself into the water, not allowing her body time to slowly adjust to the spring’s high temperature. Nonetheless, the feeling was heavenly. It felt like she was floating on a cloud of sunshine. So warm and relaxing.

Rene moved through the water until she was able to pin her back up against a warm boulder. She sunk her body into the water and let it run loose. There wasn’t a single tense muscle. She closed her eyes.

“This feels wonderful,” she said through a cheerful breath.

She took in a slow, deep breath, allowing the warm moisture to moisten her nose, before slowly releasing it. Then she repeated her actions. Rene looked up into the black sky. A snow flake managed to maneuver its way through the steaming mist and fall onto her cheek. It felt so refreshing. But the more she stared up into the darkness, the more her smile began to disappear.

“Naraku,” she lightly muttered. “I wonder how long it will take before you’re defeated.” She sighed.

Rene closed her eyes. She locked her fingers together and reached for the sky, stretching her body as far as it could go. When she released, an eased breath blew out. Her body felt so relaxed and free, but when she opened her eyes, she froze. Her arms slowly sunk back down into the water. There standing on the edge of the water was Sesshomaru.

Rene’s face slightly flushed. She didn’t know what to do. She was too upset with him to turn and bang her head on the rock behind her like she did the last time he saw her naked in a hot spring, but she was too self-conscious to say anything.

Sesshomaru merely stood in one spot, staring . . . and staring. Rene felt so much discomfort from his golden gaze. She slowly cupped her breasts with her hands.

“Hey,” she began. Her voice was filled with slight embarrassment. “D-Do you think you could look away? You’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

For a second, the dog demon refused to say anything. He simply continued to peer into the girl’s eyes. Rene’s eyes darted in all directions, not knowing what to stare at. She waited for Sesshomaru to respond.

“Well?”

Sesshomaru raised his head. “You shouldn’t be out here,” he suddenly said, ignoring Rene’s request. “Get out of the water.”

“Excuse me?”

“There are demons lurking about. You shouldn’t expose yourself so freely.”

“Kah!” Rene cocked her head to the side. “That’s all you have to say to me? What gives you the right to come here and tell me what to do? You don’t even want me here, so why do you care what I do?!”

He ignored her. “Get out of the water.”

“No.”

“Do it!“

“No!” Rene threw her hands down and slapped the water. “I’m sick of this! I’m sick of you being so hard to read. OK! I’m tired of not knowing if you want me here or not! Am I even a friend to you?”

He didn’t say anything. Not a word. Rene let out an angered breath.

“Well, Sesshomaru?!”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes before looking up into the night sky. For a few seconds, he didn’t move from that position. He was purely in thought, considering the girl’s words. Rene merely watched his action. And after a few seconds, Sesshomaru sighed. He lowered his head and looked down towards the clothing that lied beside his foot.

“Sesshomaru . . .”

Suddenly, the dog demon’s eyes flashed. His head shot up.  He swung his hand back and released his neon green whip. Rene’s eyes widened. Before she knew it, her arms were pinned to her sides, and the whip was freely wrapped around her exposed figure. The action was so fast, she couldn’t react in time.

 _Damn it!_ she thought. “Gah!”

Sesshomaru yanked on the whip, wrenching the girl closer and closer to him, dragging her through the water. Rene kicked and flopped, trying to break free.

“Don’t be stubborn,” he said.

Rene screamed, “Gah! Let me go!”

“You should do as you’re told.”

“Let go!”

Sesshomaru continued to pull. By this time, Rene was merely feet from the edge of the water. Tears began to swell in her eyes.

“Why do you keep bothering me?! You don’t want me here. Just let go!”

Sesshomaru ignored her.

Tears gushed from Rene’s eyes. “What do you want from me?!”

A sudden flare of pink light emitted from Rene’s body. It shot out and undid the whip wrapped around her body, slightly pushing Sesshomaru back in the process. Rene fell under the water. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He knew Rene held power, but he never witnessed it.

Rene sprung out of the water like a mermaid desperate for land. She threw herself on top of her kimono at Sesshomaru’s feet. Half of her body was in the water, and the other half was hunched over on land. Heavy, unstable breaths raced through her lips.  Her head spun uncontrollably.

 _Damn it,_ she thought. She gripped her kimono. _I did it again._

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl in awe and concern. Though he had never seen Rene use her ability, he could tell it drained a lot out of her. He reached down and placed a hand on her forearm, trying to help her to her feet. But as soon as he touched her, Rene became lively and smacked his hand away. The violent action brought slight surprise to the dog demon’s face.

“Don’t’ touch me,” she roared.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared down at the girl for a few seconds. He reached out once more.

Rene picked up her kimono, threw it over her chest, and jumped back in the water. “I said don’t touch me!”

Sesshomaru and Rene scowled at one another with opposing glares. Both of their frowns deepened. After a while, Sesshomaru moved his eyes away from the girl’s. Something else had attracted his attention. Something that glistened.

“Uh!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes suddenly flared open. Rene’s frown fell and replaced with confusion after seeing the dog demon’s sudden change in expression. Before she knew it, she heard a loud _thunk!_ crash behind her. She could feel the water that had sprouted up into the air sprinkle back down on her.  Then, just like before when she was with InuYasha and the others, a mysterious, cold wind blew, lightly blowing her long, black hair all about. And before she knew it, her body was a solid block of ice along with the water she stood in.

Sesshomaru tried to lunge forward, but something cold had glued his feet to the ground. When he looked down, he could see nothing but ice wrapped around his feet, only allowing him to be immobile.

He quickly turned his head, releasing deep snarl.

Before he even knew it, a large saber tooth demon stood behind the girl, hovering over her iced body like a large castle. It lowered its head and sniffed at the ice before blowing its hot breath all over the girl. In the blink of an eye, the ice around the girl shattered, but a thick cylinder layer was still wrapped around her arms like a rope.

The girl was so confused. Everything was in slow motion, and yet everything happened so fast. And before she even knew it, the demon behind her sank its teeth into the ice that was around her and lifted her into the air. In a quick burst of desperation, Rene began to call out for Sesshomaru. But it was too late; the saber tooth demon had already flown off with her.

**A/N: Oh, here we go again. Rene has been kidnaped yet again. What will Sesshomaru do? Well, I hope you find out soon**


	66. Fuyuki; The Winter Demon?

Fuyuki; The Winter Demon?

Sesshomaru blazed. Fury, agitation, and frustration rampaged through his entire body. His teeth ground together as he helplessly watched the unfamiliar demon jet off with that bullheaded girl, Rene. The more the figures faded into the distant snow, the more twisted his face became. This was something else he could add to his “pissed” day.

 _Damn!_ he thought with a slight quirk at the corner of his lip. _If only that damn, stubborn girl would have listened!_

Sesshomaru kicked up his knee, trying to lunge after the demon; however, he quickly realized that his movements did not register; he didn’t even budge. He quickly glanced down to the icy floor and saw it: His feet were stuck . . . iced to the ground. The dog demon narrowed his eyes. His brows furrowed. He tried to lift the other knee. Nothing budged. He growled.

Sesshomaru looked up once more, and more rage flew over him; Rene and the strange demon were out of his sight. He acted quickly. Sesshomaru cracked the knuckles of his right hand before glaring at the solid ice that restricted his movements. With one fatal swoop, he slashed at the hoarfrost around his feet. However, not a single scratch was seen after the brutal attack. He clawed it once more with much more force. It didn’t even have a single graze.

“Tch! Damn,” he growled. His sharp fangs were fully displayed.

Just as he cocked his hand back, ready to release his neon green whip, an unexpected yet familiar and unwelcomed voice boomed, “Looks like you’re having a hard time down there!”

Sesshomaru quickly ceased his attack and quickly swerved as best he could. Before he had a chance to lay eyes on the owner of the raspy voice, long, moon-shaped blades of light came down on him like rain in a thunderstorm. Sesshomaru acted quickly, shielding himself with his arm. However, all of the blades suddenly veered, purposely missing him. They maneuvered around him and aimed specifically for the ice at his feet. The blades of light continued to drop like bombs until the ice around the dog demon’s left leg shattered into little shards of glass.

Sesshomaru peered up into the gray sky. He focused on the figure above him, looking passed the heavy snow. When he realized who the being was, his eyes widened. The figure floated from the sky and gently landed on the hill of snow and ice in front of him. As it rose to its feet, Sesshomaru spat, “Kagura.” His voice was filled with much spite. Seeing her instantly registered a firm thought in his head.   _Naraku,_ he quickly thought. It was the first thing to pop into his head. _Damn. I should have known. But I wasn’t able to pick up any scent of that bastard on that strange demon._ He paused. _Then again, I wasn’t even able to sense Kagura. Damn snow. How long has she been here . . . watching . . ._ He flashed the woman a look of malice.

The sorcerous snapped her fan shut and placed its pointy tip on her chin. “Aw, what’s wrong? You don’t look too happy to see me, Sesshomaru.” A crooked smile gladly smeared across her dispraised face, matching her mocking tone. The dog demon ignored her.

“So, Naraku is the one behind all of this,” he voiced. He cursed Naraku’s name and himself for not knowing the culprit from the start.

“Behind what?” Kagura said with an unbelievable, playful, innocent tone. Her eyes quickly flashed with false surprise and realization. “Oh! You mean that demon going off with that bitch . . . I mean . . . mortal, Rene?” She pointed to the sky with her fan. “Well . . . I can’t say you’re wrong.”

Sesshomaru flashed his fangs. Not only was he annoyed by the woman’s vague answer, but something inside him triggered after she made an insult towards Rene. He didn’t know why, but “bitch” activated a larger rage inside of him and added on to the fury he was already experiencing. Without thinking, he pushed himself forward with his left foot and tried to lunge at the woman’s neck; however, the ice that remained around his right leg prevented him from doing so. It quickly tugged him back, stopping his enraged attack.

Kagura lightly chuckled. “Tsk tsk, Sesshomaru. We have to work on your anger issues; control your temper. You asked me a question, and I simply answered.”

“Don’t drag Rene into this!” he suddenly boomed. His voice was crisp and strict.

Kagura paused at the sudden outburst. Her face completely morphed. A deep frown formed, and her eyes narrowed. “Oh,” she said a little dejected and disappointed. “That’s why you’re upset.” _He said her name,_ she thought. _Humph. He wasn’t saying it earlier. So why now? Could it be . . . Does he still have feelings towards the girl . . ._ She was silent for a few seconds. “I insulted your little plaything, didn’t I?”

“Tch!” Sesshomaru’s demon burned with hate and rage. He could barely control his fury, so he decided to veer it towards a more eligible and deserving being. “What is Naraku planning this time?”

 _He changed the subject,_ Kagura quickly noted. She stood silent for a few more seconds. “Hmmm. I’m not sure.”

“Tch.”

“Oh calm down. We both know that bastard can’t trust me with information like that.”

Sesshomaru’s face slightly softened. He undoubtedly knew that was the truth. “Then what are you doing here? And what was that demon?”

“Well,” Kagura placed the tip of her fan back onto her chin, “Naraku gave me the order to look after _that girl_. And the demon . . . well . . . let’s just say Naraku plans to use that demon for something devious. Something that involves the girl and  . . . her life maybe? Who knows?” She said it with such malevolent, wicked desire.

Sesshomaru growled, “Damn you.”

Kagura smiled. “Humph.” She flicked her fan open and waved it towards Sesshomaru. More blades of light shot out from them and shattered the remaining ice wrapped around his leg. “You better get going. Who knows what that demon will do to that girl you care sooooo dear for.”

Sesshomaru stood up straight and shook the remaining ice from his leg. Nonetheless, after her actions were complete, he didn’t move. He merely stood in one spot, staring at the confused sorcerous.

“What?” she began a little bewildered. “Do you want that girl to die?”

“What is your reason for freeing me?”

“Uh?” She paused, pondering on the question herself. “Well . . . it wouldn’t be much fun if that girl just died without a fight now would it?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at the blunt statement. His brows furrowed, and his lips curled. Without a word, he turned his back to her and took to the sky. Kagura watched as he quickly jetted away.

“Tch. Not even a simple ‘Thank you?’” she muttered to herself. “Humph. Oh well. Must have been in a real hurry to get to that mortal.”

“Why _did_ you help him?” said a child’s disgusted voice.

Kagura jumped. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She quickly turned to look over her shoulder. “Hakudoshi!” she sputtered out. _Damn it! That little brat was following me this whole time? Damn Naraku. He really doesn’t trust me._

“Well, Kagura?” Naraku’s young incarnation jeered.

Kagura quickly collected herself. She batted her eyes and pursed her lips. “It’s just like you heard. It wouldn’t be much fun watching that girl just die.” She turned her head so her eyes couldn’t meet his. “Why not let it drag out?”

Hakudoshi lowered his brows and narrowed his eyes. “Watch yourself, Kagura,” he warned. “Naraku and I are watching you. You wouldn’t want to end up like that girl you’re using for entertainment now would you?”

“Tch.” _Damn brat,_ she thought. Kagura twitched with unease. Not only was Naraku watching and using her for his own benefit, but now his newest incarnation was doing the same. _Will I ever be freed?_

“Let’s get going,” Hakudoshi suddenly commanded. He walked past the sorcerous, secured a barrier around himself, and took to the sky. Kagura eyed him for a few seconds - creating some distance between them - before plucking a feather from her bun.

“Whatever.”

. . .

“Let me GOOOOO!” Rene screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked and squirmed, struggling to free herself from the ice around the demon’s fangs, which were still dug into the ice wrapped securely around her arms.

The demon flew higher and higher until they were both up and out of the frosty forest. Now, as they hovered in the sky, the trees beneath them were like blankets of snow. You couldn’t even tell there was a forest underneath. It was like a bumpy field of lumps with occasional flat surfaces. However, as soon as they were up and above the trees, the demon suddenly paralleled with the ground before darting forward, flying at an impossibly fast speed. Rene’s eyes instinctively shut once the snow falling smacked and scratched her delicate face and skin. Nonetheless, the demon continued to fly further from the hot springs, faster and more hurried. Before Rene knew it, the trees beneath them were gone. Instead of flying over green vegetation, they jetted over a smooth patch of land that ran as far as the eye could see.

 _Where is he taking me?!_ she thought, screaming inside her own head.

Opening one eye, Rene struggled to view her surroundings. All she could see were large balls of snow, small lumps of snow, heavy snow falling, snow, snow, and snow. Everything was so blurred by heavy white, so much so that it obstructed her vision. Then suddenly, she saw one gleam, one flash of light, sparkle.

 _What is that?_ she asked herself. She opened both eyes, which were constantly blinking due to the snowfall penetrating and sticking to her thick eyelashes. _Is that . . . ice?_

Suddenly, up ahead, Rene could see everything in the distance shrouded in darkness. Wondering what was obstructed the light, she raised her head. That’s when she saw it . . . Far in the distance were ginormous blankets of shimmering, solid ice. Wild winds raged and twisted around the area, rapidly blowing the falling snow in all directions.

 _D-Don’t tell me he’s taking me_ there _! NO!_

Rene violently kicked and swung her bare legs, trying to detach herself from the saber tooth demon. “Let me go!” she strictly commanded. The demon ignored the command and continued its flight. She tried again. “I said LET GO!”

The saber tooth demon violently shook its head, violently shaking Rene along with it. Once he stopped, she ceased her kicks and tried to still her dizzy head. Lights flashed in her eyes. Her head spun tremendously. When she gathered herself, she noticed the demon was flying faster. It ticked her off.

Rene desperately tried to squirm herself free, but it was hopeless. The solid ice that bound her was unbreakable . . . with normal, human strength at least. She continued to push and shake to no avail, pushing herself to the point of frustration.  Rene balled up her fists and let out an annoyed grunt. She sucked in a deep breath, and in a clear, authoritative tone, she commanded, “PUT. ME. DOWN!”

Suddenly, in less than a second, Rene’s full body warmed and melted as it glowed a blindingly bright pink. The fiery, pink light flared outward and shattered the ice around her, pushing the demon away. She was freed, completely detached from the ice and the demon; however; as soon as her spinning mind focused, she noticed that her body was quickly plummeting to the ground. Her head spun, and she couldn’t get all of her thoughts together. As she fell down towards the compacted snow, clutching her kimono close to her chest, the demon gathered himself from the sudden light. When his eyes focused on the falling girl, he curled his lilac lips, quickly straightened his furry body, and darted towards her. Rene watched with squinted eyes as the demon jetted her way. Feeling helpless, she closed her eyes tightly, thinking it was her end. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

As the girl fell, she could feel the pit of her stomach harden like a rock. She was overwhelmed with dizziness and drunk with fire; her body burned and tingled like a bonfire. _Damn,_ she thought. _I did it again; I accidently used my power. A great deal in one day! Now look where it’s gotten me . . . I feel so drained – I can’t move – and so sick, but I have to save myself from falling. Still, if I use my ability again . . . I don’t know what will happen to . . ._

Rene suddenly felt a quick tug on the kimono she grasped so tightly. Before she knew it, her arms were outstretched over her head, and her body had stopped falling. Moreover, she was levitating, lightly floating down to the snowy floor. When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe what was happening. She speedily looked towards the sky and gasped. The saber tooth demon had her kimono lodged in between its teeth, gripping it tightly so the girl wouldn’t fall. When they hovered over the flat, snowy plain, the demon gently released her.

Rene didn’t know how unbearably cold and frozen she was until her bare feet and exposed rear reconnected to the snowy floor. She didn’t even remember she was naked until then as well. Still, she was grateful that she had a soft, livable landing. After a short while, the demon lightly pressed all four paws into the snow, joining Rene softly on the ground.

Her face was completely disturbed and deformed, plastered with confusion. With a great, befuddled demeanor, Rene stared into the demon’s mystic eyes. The demon returned the gaze. She blinked a couple and so did it.

 _It doesn’t seem to be attacking,_ she thought. _What . . . What does this mean?_ Rene bit the bottom of her lip. She gulped down the frozen air and opened her mouth, but no words escaped. She paused before trying again. “Th-Thank you . . .” she stuttered, “. . . for catching me . . .”

The demon let out a heated breath. “I . . . I’m sorry,” it suddenly spoke.

Rene slightly jerked. “For . . . For what . . . exactly?”

 “You . . . I mean I . . .” he paused, trying to gather his thoughts together. He let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry for . . . for dropping you just now . . . and in the river.”

She jerked again. “What? The riv-“ Rene’s eyes beamed and grew. She suddenly recalled the sudden blizzard that attacked InuYasha and the others. The same blizzard that lifted her into the sky and nearly led her to her death. But someone changed her fate. “That person . . . That was you? That was _you_ who saved me?” She pursed her lips. Slight disappointment arose. _Why would he . . . I thought it was Sesshomaru . . . Well, him or Kirara . . ._

Rene shook her head, determining whether or not to believe the strange demon. She peered into his eyes. “Why did you . . . Uh!”

Rene’s eyes slightly widened. The demon in front of her suddenly hopped off of its front paws and stood like a human would. Its pale, lilac fur then began to shed, replacing with pale skin. His large, ferocious eyes shrunk into multicolored ones, blended with blue, purple and white. Just like Sesshomaru, he morphed into his human form.

Rene analyzed the strange being in front of her. He had short, choppy, pale-lilac hair that shimmered. His eyes were amazingly beautiful and mystic. Multicolored even. His lips were a pale lilac, and he wore purple eye shadow, which greatly complemented his luscious eyelashes. He had on a loose, white kimono covered in breast and shoulder plates of light gray armor. Rene slightly blushed.

“Eh . . . uh . . .” Rene was speechless. Completely flabbergasted. _He’s . . . He’s almost as beautiful as Sesshomaru,_ she thought _, if I dare say if not more handsome._ She lowered her arms, catching her breath and gathering her scattered words. “I . . . I-I don’t know what to say . . . Huh?”

Rene stared at the striking stranger’s beautiful, pale face. It grabbed her attention even more once it quickly morphed to a dark crimson.

“De . . . ub . . . um . . .” Now he was at a loss for words. He kept trying to avert his eyes, but they would always fly back to Rene. Finally, after a few more quick darts of the eyes, Rene decided to follow his gaze. As soon as she did, she flushed. He was staring right at her breasts.

Rene flushed a beat red, completely stunned.

“Th-They’re huge,” she suddenly heard the stranger say.

“. . .”

Rene quickly gripped her kimono and threw it over her chest, rotating her body a good 90 degrees. “Turn around!” she screamed.

The stranger scrambled, but did as he was told. As he did, he sputtered mixed and slurred apologies. When his back was turned, Rene quickly threw on her kimono, but when she went to close it, she realized that she did not have her belt.

“Um . . . miss . . .”

“Don’t turn around!”

Rene felt so embarrassed. Unlike Sesshomaru, this stranger freaked from seeing her body. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wasn’t even fazed. He was as stolid as could be. The difference was overwhelming.

The stranger spoke again. “Miss . . .”

“What?!”

Rene turned her head. As soon as she did, she was taken aback. Though his head was facing the opposite direction, the stranger had his arm stretched out towards Rene. In his palm was a long, silky black cloth. “You . . . You should use this . . .” He blushed.

Rene stared down at the cloth with both embarrassment and amazement. She then slowly took it into her own hands. “Th-Thank you.” She quickly wrapped it around her waist and closed her kimono. “OK. I’m done.”

As soon as those words left her lips, the stranger quickly swerved and bowed. “My deepest apologies. It was wrong of me to stare.”

Her face darkened even more. “I-It’s fine. Really.” She paused, thinking of a way to change the subject. “Uh . . . may I . . . may I . . . ask your name?”

“Uh . . . Oh . . . well . . . yes.” He stood up tall and placed a hand on his heart. “I am Fuyuki, the demon of winter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed once more.

Rene nodded. “Same here. And I’m-“

“Rene.”

“Uh.” Her face twisted with confusion. “Ho-How do you know my name?”

“O-Oh. Well . . . An older sorcerous and an albino child told me.”

“Uh!” _Sorcerous?_ she suddenly thought. _Kagura?_

Rene slightly backed away, pushing herself away from the winter demon. “So you . . . You wouldn’t . . . happen to be with Naraku would you?” She spat out the name.

Fuyuki turned his head to the side. “Naraku?” He placed a finger and thumb to his chin and thought. When nothing emerged, he glanced back towards the girl. “Who is that if I may ask?”

Rene looked Fuyuki up and down. She then peered deeply into his mystic eyes, debating on whether or not to believe him once more, but no sign of falsehood was sensed or seen. _He honestly doesn’t know?_ She looked him up and down once more before lowering her head. “Never mind.”

Fuyuki blinked, trying to comprehend what was just asked, but he quickly shook the thoughts away and replaced them with more noble ones. “Y-You’re not hurt are you?”

“Oh, no. Thanks for asking.”

He smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

Rene returned the smile.

For a moment, there was nothing but harsh whistling winds. Rene shook and squirmed from the frozen air and also from the awkward silence. Her head was filled with questions for Fuyuki, but she had no clue how to voice them.

“Um . . . um . . .”

“Hm?” Fuyuki’s attention was grabbed.

“S-So, Fuyuki . . . why did you um . . . take me?”

“Uh!” His face completely went into shock. “I’m so sorry, Rene,” he suddenly said, falling to his knees and back into a bow. “I-I was watching you from afar . . . and I believed you to be in danger of a demon.” He pointed towards her injured wrist. Rene looked down and quickly covered it. “I saw that fierce demon trying to take you captive with his whip.”

“O-Oh?” Rene thought back towards the hot spring and how Sesshomaru tried to force her out of the water. _Well . . ._ she thought, _I wouldn’t say he was trying to take me hostage, but . . ._

Fuyuki nodded. “The same as earlier. I thought that dog and cat demon was going to hurt you.”

“Dog and cat demon from earlier?” She thought for a second. “Wait . . . Do you mean InuYasha and Kirara?”

He nodded again. “If you are referring to the one with the ears and the two tails, then yes, but I’m so sorry.” His bow deepened. “I wasn’t thinking, so I reacted too rashly. I-I didn’t mean to blow you into the air-“

Rene suddenly raised her eyebrows. She held out her hands to tell him to slow down. “Wait. Hold on,” she began. “You mean to tell me that _you_ did all of this?” She opened up her arms and pointed to the snow surrounding them.

Fuyuki lowered his head in disappointment. “I . . . I am. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to harm you or any of your friends.” He paused. “I-I don’t know if you’ve realized . . . but I’m a half-demon.”

“Uh. You?”

He nodded and continued. “It’s not something I’m really proud of. Ever since I was little, it has always been difficult for me to control my powers. I even killed my younger sister trying to concur them.” His eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and mourn. Rene felt the same.

“Fuyuki . . .”

“It’s alright. What’s done is done . . . I suppose . . .” He rearranged himself, touching his rear to his heels, straightening his back, and placing both fists on his lap. He continued the story with, “So, one day, I decided to run away and hide in the mountains so no one would get hurt anymore. But, just a few days ago, a sorcerous named Kagura and an albino child named Kanna came . . .”

For a short moment, Rene tuned out his words. _So it was Kagura,_ she thought _. Did Naraku send her to Fuyuki, or is Fuyuki lying to me? What could that bastard have planned?_ She tuned back in . . .

“. . . and told me about you. They said you could help or teach me how to control my power.”

Rene jerked. “Me?”

He nodded.

She blinked with confusion. She looked back into her day and thought about all of the accidents pertaining to her own abilities. “B-But . . . I-I can barely-“

“It must be true,” he interrupted, “because your abilities are just like mine.”

“How so?”

“Your abilities react to your emotions, just like mine. But it also responds to your need of protection.”

She shook her head in confusion. “Emotions? Protection? What makes you say that?”

Without missing a beat, he said, “When you wanted me to release you, you unconsciously released your power. I guess it was because you believed you were in danger.”

“But, Fuyuki, I-“

“Please.” He gripped the girl’s hands and leaned into her face. “Will you help me? I don’t want to live like this anymore. I don’t want to be a half-demon frozen in fear and isolation. Please!”

“Fuyuki . . .” She stared into his determined eyes. Such determined, unwavering, mystic eyes. It reminded her of herself and how desperate she was to find Sesshomaru. She sighed. “Alright . . . I’ll help you.”

“Really?!” Fuyuki’s face brightened. He bowed. “Thank you so much, Rene.”

“N-No problem,” she said doubtfully. “But before you start thanking me, do you think you can make this never-ending winter end?”

“Uh!” Fuyuki’s head shot up. Doubt crossed his face. “I . . . I don’t know . . . I tried to make it stop when I accidently hurt you earlier, but the storm just got worse . . .”

“Fuyuki.” She looked him straight in the eyes. Her strict gaze made him slightly tremble. “You never know what you’re capable of until you try.”

“But I did try . . . And I hurt yo-“

“Fuyuki . . .” Rene tugged her hands from his grip and put a finger to his face. “If you just give up after one failure, then you’ll never master your abilities.”

“But I . . .” Fuyuki lowered his head and took her words to heart, yet doubt and a strong lack of confidence still clouded his thoughts. He gulped. “A-Alright then . . . I’ll . . . try.”

Fuyuki slightly pushed himself away from Rene, creating a gap in between them. He sucked in a deep breath, placed both of his hands into the snow, and slowly breathed in and out.

“Now,” Rene coached, “concentrate.”

He pursed his lips together and nodded. Without any warning, the snow around him began to levitate. The winds began to calm and swirl around him.

“Good. Now . . . Uh?”

Rene’s attention was suddenly drawn to Fuyuki’s eyes. She stared into his mystic, multicolored lenses, seeing anxiety and fear. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face. His eyes shook with horror, and his lips quivered.

“Fuyuki,” she calmed. “Just relax . . .”

His breathing quickened. “Rene,” he said. His voice was filled with distress.

The snow that lied between them suddenly crawled up Fuyuki’s pale arms, instantly converting into ice. It trapped and bound him to the ground. On top of that, the snow beneath them hardened, and the winds blew harshly.

“Fuyuki,” Rene cried out. “Calm down. Fuyuki!”

“I’m trying.”

Rene could see the fear that lingered in the half demon's eyes grow rapidly. He was losing control – losing himself! Then suddenly, the frozen snow began to crawl up Rene’s legs. She pulled back, trying to prevent it from going up her body; however, her attempts were in vain. The icy snow jetted up her legs and quickly rushed to her hips.

“Rene!” Fuyuki screamed once he peered up. “Please. You have to get away from me.”

Shards of ice began to form from the falling snow, and once it was fully morphed from flaky puffs to solid rain drops, they quickly shot at Rene, cutting her all over her body and tearing through her kimono. She let out a loud yelp of pain.

“Rene!” Fuyuki yanked his arms up, trying to free himself from the ice bounding him. His efforts were futile. As he sat there, he could do nothing but helplessly watch as the shards of ice pelted the girl in front of him.

“Don’t worry about me!” Rene yelled through her agony. She was shielding herself with her arms. “Just focus on stopping this storm! Understand?!”

Fuyuki was gripped with fear, in true fright, but he nodded. He closed his eyes and tried very hard to focus, imagining the storm coming to a halt, but the more he imagined the storm, the more he imagined his sister along with all of the people he hurt. And the more he imagined all of the people he hurt, the more fear grew within him.

Suddenly, the calm winds quickly swooned and jetted, swirling and churning, until they finally turned into a whirling wind almost similar to a tornado. The two were stuck in the middle of a blizzard.

“Rene!” He screamed after peering up at the girl’s shocked expression. “Please! I don’t want to hurt you too! I don’t’ want to hurt you any more than I have! Please go-”

“NO!” Rene harshly interrupted. Fuyuki’s eyes widened with bewilderment. Rene continued. “I won’t! I’ve experienced more pain than this, OK. And I’m not leaving you! You kidnaped me just to ask for my help, right? So I’m not going to abandon you!”

“Rene . . .”

Fuyuki stared at the kind-hearted figure braving through the storm. He couldn’t that a complete stranger would risk her own life just to help him. It was unspeakable.

Through all of the commotion, through all of the emotions and thoughts, a solid fist sized block of ice emerged from the snow and rammed Rene right on the side of her head. Her head flew back, and her eyes rolled back. For a second, her mind went completely blank.

Fuyuki yelled, “Rene!” His emotions were high, constantly risking; consequently, the storm he unwillingly created grew stronger and more violent. “Damn it.” He slammed his head to the ground. _I can’t do it,_ he thought. _I can’t get rid of the storm. Who was I kidding? I can’t. I can’t! I CAN’T! I . . . I . . ._ “I can-“

“Don’t. Give. Up.”

Fuyuki’s head shot up. Rene had quickly recovered from the brutal blow. She was leaning forward, letting the blood drip from her head and down her face.

“You told me . . . that our powers were attached to our feelings . . . so calm down.” She slowly reached for his arm. “Just. Calm. Down.” Her words were soft and encouraging. “I’m right here for you. There is _nothing_ to fear.”

After that, Rene reached out and touched Fuyuki’s arm. And as soon as she did, a huge bolt of electricity ran through her and left her body, forcefully jolting out of her. But it wasn’t like the other times she accidently released her energy. This time, it felt like her power was drained and transferred. Stolen even. Everything around them suddenly froze. The harsh winds stopped and the snow softened, levitating in the air. The snow that had crawled up Fuyuki’s arms and Rene’s legs suddenly melted. In fact, everything gradually began to disappear: the snow, the ice, and the winds. After a while, they began to see the green beneath them. Now, Fuyuki was in control.

“H-How is this possible?” he asked himself in amazement. He looked towards Rene for the answer.

Rene took her eyes from the clearing skies and observed her hand. She felt so weak, so sick, and so drained. “What was that?” she mumbled to herself. _It felt like my power was just zapped away._ She thought for a second. _Wait a minute. He said he was a half-demon. Could it be . . . did I purify-_

“You . . .” Rene looked up just in time to see Fuyuki quickly lunged at her. He cupped her hands into his and put his face into hers. “Thank you! Thank you so much. I don’t know what you did, but you helped me stop winter for the first time.”

“Eh . . . Don’t mention it.”

Fuyuki continued with, “I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you that you were someone special. I knew from that first sight that I had fallen in love!”

“Eh?” Rene blinked. She was completely speechless and slightly embarrassed. “I-I’m flattered.” She quickly tried to change the subject. “Fuyuki . . .”

“Hm? Yes? What is it?”

“Just a second ago when I touched you, how did you feel?”

Fuyuki quickly responded, “It felt like an overwhelming power surged through my entire being. Well, it feels like an overwhelming power is always surging through me, but this time . . . it wasn’t mine. It felt even stronger, like someone else was flowing through me. ”

“Eh? Overwhelming power? Not yours? Someone flowing through you?” She blushed at the last phrase.

He nodded with a smile. “It’s like the darkness inside me was somehow cleansed, and yet it still remains.”

“It still remains you say?” She lowered her head. _So I was right. It was some of his demonic energy I purified._ Rene thought for a second. She looked down towards her hands, which were still cupped in Fuyuki’s. After a little more thought, she said, “Fuyuki . . . I think I might have . . . Huh?”

Rene stared at the half demon's sudden change. Fuyuki’s expression completely altered. A frown formed, and his eyes were more attentive. He released Rene’s hands. For a second, Rene wondered why he was so attentive, but then she sensed something . . . someone.

 _My senses are back,_ she thought. _And this sense I’m getting . . ._

As though on cue, both Fuyuki and Rene turned. There, darting down from the sky at an incredibly fast rate, was a figure with burning rage and killing intent so strong you could sense it from miles away.

Fuyuki stood in front of the girl and hid her behind him, protecting her. Rene was a little flattered, but she was also slightly worried about the figure zooming towards them. So, she ducked her head from behind her “protector” and peered up into the sky. And as soon as she saw the white-haired figure, her mouth dropped, and her heart collapsed.

It was Sesshomaru.


	67. Fuyuki: Cats and Dogs Part I

Fuyuki; Cats and Dogs Part I

The sun slowly began to rise, turning the sky into a beautiful mirage of orange, pink, and blue. Though it was still a tad bit dark out, the figure from afar was easily seen.

Sesshomaru jetted down towards the two figures, his thick fluff waving and trailing behind him. Rene’s heart could not stop rampaging through her chest. She couldn’t tell if she was excited to see him, happy that he even came for her (she could assume) or if she was scared senseless and angry, remembering their fight before she was taken. Oh, she shouldn’t have been so stubborn when Sesshomaru told her to get out of the hot spring, but then again if she had listened, the never-ending winter would have still been . . . well . . . never-ending.

 _This isn’t good,_ she thought. _How did he find me so quickly? The snow didn’t even disappear too long ago. Maybe if I just try to talk to him . . ._ She paused, seeing the intense, killing, threatful, bloodthirsty, untamed demeanor on Sesshomaru’s face. A horrible aura lingered around him. She shook her head. _No. He’s pissed. He would never listen, at least not in that state. It looked like Fuyuki kidnapped me, and now Sesshomaru is . . ._ Rene threw her hands to her head. _Oh, what a mess. Of all the times._ _What am I going to d-_ Something warm and runny suddenly streamed through the girl’s fingers. She took her hands from her head and analyzed them. They were covered in blood. _Her_ blood. Rene’s jaw fell. _Oh no._

“Don’t worry, Rene,” said Fuyuki, noticing the distressed look on her face. “I won’t let him harm you.”

“Thaaaat’s . . . not really what I’m worried about . . .” She stared at the blood resting in her palm. _Damn it. He followed the smell of my blood._

Rene peeked from behind Fuyuki’s oblique. Sesshomaru was inching closer and closer, refusing to slow down. She quickly wiped the blood from her hands and onto her kimono before burying herself in Fuyuki’s back, trying not to let Sesshomaru see her . . . even though he had a keen nose. Before she knew it, she heard a loud crash and felt the earth rumble beneath her. Rene let out a light squeal.

“It’s alright,” Fuyuki said once more. “I’ll protect you from the demon.”

She clutched the clothes on his back. _You don’t understand._

Sesshomaru stood onto his feet, standing in the center of the small crater he just created. He raised his head. As soon as his eyes fell upon the figure in front of him, his expression worsened. He stared Fuyuki straight in the eyes with a twisted demeanor. Fuyuki did the same.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled, “Who the hell are you?” His voice was like ice, so petrifying and cold.

Rene had a slight chill up her spine from his stony tone. “Fuyuki, you need to run now,” she whispered in a hurried tone.

Sesshomaru’s ear twitched. Though it was soft, he heard her. He heard Rene. He lightly sniffed the air and instantly flinched. “Blood,” he hissed slowly. Rene jerked at the word. He sniffed the air again. Though his nose had lost its sensitivity during the never ending winter, he remembered the faint sample he received from the saber tooth ice demon that ran off with Rene. Sesshomaru’s face twisted with realization. “You . . .” His fangs grid together as he hissed the word, “Vermin.”

Without any warning, Sesshomaru lunged towards Fuyuki. Fuyuki acted quickly. He turned his body to the side while stroking his right arm up through the air as though he were doing a backhand stroke. He then quickly wrapped his whole arm around the girl’s waist, yanked her into a football hold, and leaped into the air, avoiding Sesshomaru’s poisonous claws.

As the two figures lingered in the air, Sesshomaru looked up and saw the blood flowing down Rene’s face. His face grew more fearsome.

“Tch!”

Sesshomaru quickly extracted his sword, Tenseiga. Rene was confused, wondering why he would bring out his sword of healing. She had never even seen him use it before. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when she heard Sesshomaru yell, “Meidou Zangetsuha!” Suddenly, a thick black streak of darkness darted from his sword, and in the blink of an eye, it flew above the two figures, stopped, and grew 100 times its size.

Both Fuyuki and Rene’s eyes widened. _S-Since when was he able to do this?!_ she asked herself with utmost surprise. That’s when she remembered Jaken’s words. This _is the new technique?_

Rene could feel her body levitate along with Fuyuki. They ceased to fall; however, their bodies began to twirl and spin, falling up instead of down. That’s when they realized; The large eye-like black hole began to suck the two figures in. Fuyuki tried to release Rene from his football hold and throw her to the ground so she wouldn’t be sucked in by the appearing vortex; however, before he was able to complete the action, a long neon-green whip zoomed through the sky and wrapped itself around the girl’s ankle. It yanked her loose from the half demon's grip.

“Rene!” Fuyuki yelled as she left his grip.

Rene screamed, “Fuyuki!”

Fuyuki outstretched his hand towards Rene’s. Rene quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist and refused to let go. The two were going against opposing forces; he was being sucked in by the black hole, and she was being tugged by Sesshomaru. In the meantime, Sesshomaru had a distorted expression on his face. He wondered why the girl would try to help her kidnapper, but he speedily dismissed the thought. He yanked on the whip even harder, trying to yank her away from him. Rene refused to let go.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. _Why isn’t she letting go of him?_ “Eh?”

The Meidou Zangetsuha gradually began to shrink until it completely disappeared. As soon as it did, gravity went back to normal, and both Fuyuki and Rene began to fall towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took that to his advantage. He quickly gave one last tug on Rene’s ankle, quickly bringing her body towards him along with Fuyuki’s. As the two plummeted, Sesshomaru retracted his whip. He outstretched his only arm. Still holding Fuyuki’s wrist, Rene fell into Sesshomaru’s open arm; however, after tightly curling his arm around the girl’s waist, Sesshomaru lifted his leg to his chest and kicked Fuyuki right in the sternum, forcing Rene to lose her grip on his wrist. Fuyuki was sent flying across the flat plane.

“Fuyuki!” Rene lunged forward, thrusting one arm in front of her while using the other one to grip Sesshomaru’s. However, Sesshomaru quickly tugged on her waist, preventing her from leaving his grasp. “Sesshoma . . . Eh?” Sesshomaru quickly, yet gently, set Rene behind him on the ground before clutching his sword and lunging at Fuyuki once more. “Wait! Stop, Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru threw his hand on Tenseiga’s hilt. All in one motion, he withdrew his sword and released his Meidou Zangetsuha. Fuyuki, still having the effects from Sesshomaru’s last attack, rolled and scrubbed before collecting himself. As the huge vortex rushed towards Fuyuki, the winter demon quickly waved his hand, quickly creating a path of ice so he could avoid the attack by skiing himself to safety. He successfully avoided the large attack; however, his right arm suddenly covered in frost. Rene noticed.

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _His arm is  . . ._ “Huh!”

Sesshomaru turned towards Fuyuki and quickly released another Meidou Zangetsuha. Fuyuki swiftly reacted by leaping into the air, avoiding yet another vortex. He held out his palm and shot little yet deadly shards of ice towards the dog demon as a distraction. Sesshomaru shielded himself with his arm. When ice ceased to pelt at him, he noticed his opponent hopping away from him. Fuyuki jumped and somersaulted until he landed in front of Rene.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at the seemingly cowardly move. “Tch!” He spat as he quickly re-sheathed his sword, knowing the same actions from the start of his arrival would repeat. He couldn’t bring himself to release his new technique knowing Rene was behind the demon once more. (He was lucky that he was able to get her in time before she disappeared into the vortex the first time he thoughtlessly attacked). So, he took a more daring approach; he charged in with nothing but his bare hand. Fuyuki prepared himself.

Rene screamed, “No! Please don-“

Fuyuki put his hand in front of Rene, who was still on the ground. He stopped her mid-sentence. “Please, Rene,” he said. “Don’t worry.”

She shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. He’s . . .Gah!”

Sesshomaru went straight for the half demon's face with his poisonous claws. Fuyuki quickly blocked the attack with his frosted arm. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru followed up with a kick to his side, forcing him from in front of Rene. Fuyuki skidded back. When he regained his balance, he formed a ball of frozen energy in his right palm.

“No!” Rene yelled. “Don’t! Fuyuki, you shouldn’t use any more of your power!”

Without any hesitation, Fuyuki threw his palm towards Sesshomaru and released a blast of wind surrounded by shards of ice. It grew wide and long, rapidly swirling towards his enemy like a tornado. Sesshomaru, however, didn’t hesitate to dart right into the center of that wind. He took a direct hit from the attack, forcing himself to go closer and closer. Fuyuki tried his hardest to keep up his bout, but his arm continued to rime and frost until it turned into a solid block of ice.

“Fuyuki!”

After a forcing with was through the violent winds, Sesshomaru was finally faced to face with his enemy. He pressed his palm against Fuyuki’s, stopping his attack by muffling the brutal winds. When their fingers were interlocked, the poison from Sesshomaru’s palm seeped into Fuyuki’s. He tugged the half demon's arm back before pushing him away from him. Now, he could use his new technique without endangering Rene. Sesshomaru took his stance, slapping his hand on his sword. Rene saw him take his stance and immediately realized his intent. She shot up. Nearly tripping over her own feet, she started running towards the two fighters.

Sesshomaru quickly removed Tenseiga from his belt, ready to banish his enemy into an unknown dimension. But just as he was about to release his attack, Rene threw her arms out and jumped right in the middle of the two. As she threw herself between them, she yelled, “Stop this!” Sesshomaru took immediate action and quickly stopped the swing of his sword less than an inch from her neck. A little frightened, she stood boldly. Sesshomaru’s eyes were wide, mixed with confusion, and so were Fuyuki’s.

Rene gulped. She peered into Sesshomaru’s fearsome eyes, telling him to pull back. His eyes opposed. “Sesshomaru,” Rene began, tensing her voice. “Sheathe your sword.”

Sesshomaru’s face flashed with much surprise. He frowned, confused. “Why do you stand in my way?”

She ignored him. “Sheathe. Your. Sword. Sesshomaru,” she said slowly. Her voice shook.

Sesshomaru hesitated, looking back towards his enemy before glaring at the girl in front of him. He stared at her for a few more seconds, refusing to comply; however, seeing the seriousness in Rene’s eyes, he did as he was told. He stood up tall, removed the sword from her neck, and sheathed it. Rene released a relieved breath, realizing she wasn’t breathing.

Sesshomaru stood up tall. He towered over the girl and glared at her. “Why do you protect this creature?” he asked, switching his gaze from her to him.

Rene gulped. “Because . . . he is . . . my friend.”

“Friend?” Sesshomaru exchanged an evil glare with the half-demon before turning back to Rene. “How can you say that? He kidnapped you.”

“Well . . . That’s how it appeared.”

Sesshomaru’s face distorted once more. His frowned deepened. “Appeared?”

“He needed my hel-“

“He’s a part of Naraku’s plan for your demise.”

“What?” The two each shot Fuyuki a specific look; Sesshomaru shot him a hateful glare while Rene shot him a confused expression filled with disbelief. _He did say a sorcerous told him about me,_ she thought. _But . . . he didn’t have any killing intent towards me._ She turned back towards Sesshomaru. “He’s never even heard of Naraku. Besides, how would you even kno-”

“I should be asking you the same,” he snapped. He was up in her face. “How could you trust in a low demon-“

“You’re one to talk!” she yelled.

Sesshomaru jerked. His eyes narrowed. “If only you hadn’t been so _stubborn_. . .”

“What?!” Now, Rene was in his face.

He paused. The two glared at one another, fighting with nothing but their eyes. Sesshomaru released an angered breath before growling, “Move.”

Rene shook her head and crossed her arms. “You have still neglected to give me an answer.”

“Move-“

“If only you’d just liste-“

“Move!

Rene stomped her foot and threw her arms to her side. “I refuse!”

“Tch!” Sesshomaru turned away, avoiding her eyes. Hot, angered breaths steamed through his fangs. He did his best to control his temper, but breathing did little good. When he slightly calmed, he turned back to her and growled. “Have it your way.”

The enraged dog demon snatched Rene’s arm, ready to push her to the side, but Fuyuki quickly interfered by slapping his arm down on Sesshomaru’s. He lightly pushed Rene to the side, stepping between her and Sesshomaru. He then gripped Sesshomaru’s wrist with much force.

“You will not touch the lady,” he said in a deep tone.

Sesshomaru snarled at the stranger’s touch. “Tch! Scum,” he spat.

Sesshomaru yanked his hand from Fuyuki’s grip and flashed mist of poison into his eyes. Fuyuki threw his hands to his face and took a step back. Sesshomaru took that opportunity of his lack of defense; he pulled back his hand and cracked his knuckles before straightening his arm along with his fingers. His sharp claws aimed straight for Fuyuki’s neck.

“Fuyuki!” Rene screamed. “Get out of the way!”

Rene took one large step forward and touched Fuyuki’s iced arm, pushing him away from Sesshomaru’s attack. Sesshomaru reacted quickly. He retracted his arm and ran past Rene in order to avoid her. However, as soon as he turned around to see if she was safe, he saw Rene screaming; her hand would not detach from Fuyuki’s arm. The ice from his limb began to tighten like it was being absorbed, and, suddenly, it shattered. It shot Rene away from Fuyuki, detaching her hand from his arm. Rene fell to the floor and onto her knees. Her head rapidly spun, her stomach felt like it was in her throat, and her body was burning, swimming in fire.

 _No,_ she thought. _Not again._

Like before, Fuyuki could feel a huge surge of power rampage through him. The poison from his eyes gradually faded, and as soon as it completely disappeared, his eyes flashed its mystic color. Rene was on her hands and knees, heavily sweating and panting as she stared at the ground.

“Rene!” He ran towards her as fast as he could.  Sesshomaru, however, merely stood with wide eyes; he couldn’t help but watch the girl in complete shock. He had no idea what to do. The last time he saw her in that state . . . she was dying . . .

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a great distance away from the current action, Kagura and Hakudoshi watched on the action happening below.

“Interesting,” said Hakudoshi with a crooked smile. “Do you see that, Kagura?”

“See what exactly?” she sneered. “All I see is a girl who constantly loses control of her power. She might as well just stop using them . . . or just kill herself . . . She can’t handle the purification-”

“Then you are a fool,” he quickly interrupted. Kagura's face twisted with befuddlement. “Do you remember how Rene’s power was zapped from her before Sesshomaru came?”

“Yeah. And what about it?”

Hakudoshi frowned. “Don’t you get it? Look closely. Whenever Fuyuki his losing control and is touched by that girl, some of her power is taken away. Erased even . . . Now, what does that tell you?”

“Why are you asking me all these questions?”

“Because now I see why Fuyuki is a part of Naraku’s plan.”

“What do you mean?”

The boy sighed. “You disappoint me, Kagura. I don’t know why Naraku didn’t tell you. It doesn’t even seem like you would comprehend what you were being told.”

Kagura frowned. _This little brat,_ she thought.

“Anyway,” he continued. “I know Naraku didn’t tell you this, but Fuyuki was never the main source of this plan. In fact, he’s just a pawn. He’s using him to drain her power in order to make her weak. You see, whenever Fuyuki loses control, he unconsciously drains Rene’s power, using her ability to purify in order to stable his own ability. It’s a clever strategy.”

“In order to weaken her, you say? But why would he need to do that?”

Hakudoshi sneered, “Because he’s weak. It’s a shame; he can’t even kill a single girl without a plan.”

Kagura blinked. _So, Naraku really can’t handle the girl._ She turned to the child. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Please,” he snickered. “It’s not like you can do anything to stop the girl’s fate. Why not tell you?”

Kagura rolled her eyes and looked away. She lowered her head. _I can’t stop the girl’s fate?_ she thought. _Why would I want too? And why did Kana say I’d interfere with Naraku’s plan? It just makes no sense._

 In the meantime, Fuyuki skidded to his knees and slid next to Rene’s side.

“Rene, are you alright?” He stretched out his hand and reached for her back.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Rene suddenly screeched.

Fuyuki flinched at the sudden rise in her voice and jerked his hand away. Rene threw her right hand to her mouth and  thrust her head up before throwing it back to the ground. All in one motion, she arched her back and gagged – the sound she made was unnatural; they had never heard anything like it before. Before they knew it, she began to violently cough, spitting up a thick amount of blood. Sesshomaru and Fuyuki watched in horror; what were they to do? Though it felt like forever, Rene’s violent, atrocious hacking gradually died down. Her body began to cool, lowering to its normal temperature. Her head began to rest and settle. She closed her eyes, catching her breath. She felt so drained, just like before.

Fuyuki’s hand hovered over Rene’s back. It twitched and recoiled, quickly curling his fingers and balling them into a gentle fist. He hesitated, but he slowly placed it on the center of her back. Sesshomaru noticed, snapping himself out of his shocked trance, and took a step forward.

“Rene,” Fuyuki said lightly. Much concern plastered his horrified face.

Rene took in a deep breath. “Fuyuki . . .” she began, “Please . . . don’t fight with Sesshomaru anymore.”

His body twitched. “What?” His head shot up. He stared at the demon with a twisted expression before focusing on Rene. Much surprised filled his voice. “You . . . You know that demon?”

She nodded weakly. “He’s my . . .” She hesitated. “He’s . . . a friend . . .”

Sesshomaru didn’t know why, but he found himself twitching at the word “friend.”

Fuyuki shook his head with disbelief. “B-But . . . Didn’t he hurt you?”

Rene dug her nails into the ground and shook her head. _The first time . . ._ she thought, thinking back to how he injured her wrist. She remembered when he tried to drag her out of the hot spring _. . . Not necessarily the second time . . ._ She lowered her head. Blood streamed down the corner of her lip. The taste filled her with slight disgust. “Ugh.”

Fuyuki pressed his hand firmly on her back. “Rene? Are you alrigh-“

“Get your hands off of her!” Sesshomaru suddenly hissed. Rene and Fuyuki jumped at the sudden outburst, surprised that he even bothered to say anything. The dog demon’s fist was tightly fisted. His teeth noisily rubbed against one another.

Fuyuki shot him an aggravated glare. “Excuse me, but what did you say?!”

Sesshomaru looked down on his adversary. His nose crinkled as his brows furrowed. “Are your ears as feeble as your skills?”

“Are your manners as untamed as your temper?”

“Tch.” Sesshomaru took a step forward. “Back away from the girl.”

“What right do you have to tell me to leave when you did nothing but stand there as helpless as can be when Rene was hunched over in pain?”

“Uh!” He jerked, taking a step back. He growled, exposing his sharp fangs. “Tch! You’re the one who caused her suffering-“

“And you’re the one who just watched her suffer.”

“Tch! Bastard.” He took another step forward, ready to go another round.

Rene raised her hand and outstretched it towards Sesshomaru as best she could. “Stop,” she croaked, making Sesshomaru cease his threat. She sluggishly raised her head. “You two . . . need to stop fighting.” She pushed herself up from her hunched position and sat on the back of her heels. Fuyuki’s hand was still pressed on her back, aiding her posture. She was still catching her breath. “I don’t . . . want you two . . .  brawling over me.” Rene wobbled onto her feet with Fuyuki’s help. “And you, Sesshomaru . . . can’t you just . . . listen for one second instead of . . . picking a figh-“

Rene felt a slight dizziness. She temporarily closed her eyes, losing her balance. She stumbled over her own feet and fell back. Sesshomaru slightly jerked towards her in case she needed to be caught, but Fuyuki beat him to it. He quickly darted to his feet, catching Rene by the shoulders as she fell back onto his chest. Sesshomaru felt a slight twitch in his eye.

“Rene. Are you alright?” Fuyuki asked.

“I . . . I’m fine,” she said, blinking her eyes back into focus. She placed a hand on her head. “I just . . . felt a little dizzy there for a second.”

Fuyuki pursed his lips. “I . . . I’m so sorry, Rene. I know this is my fault, but you have to be careful . . . especially when you are around me.”

“I know. I just didn’t expect my power to be drained from me again . . . so soon. I feel so . . . exhausted . . .” Rene removed her hand from her head and held out her palm.

“My apologies. Uh!” Fuyuki suddenly turned Rene around to face him after noticing the blood plastering her palm. He held her tightly, squeezing her shoulders, and towered over her. Sesshomaru’s eye twitched once again. He took a few more steps forward. “Rene, you’re . . . you’re still bleeding,” Said the winter demon. He pulled her bangs back to analyze her wound. “Just a second.”  

Fuyuki removed a gray cloth from his belt and gently wiped the blood from the girl’s forehead. Sesshomaru’s hand twitched as he bit down on his lip and clenched his fist. He didn’t know why, but he felt very uncomfortable . . . and very disturbed. When Fuyuki was done, he slipped the cloth into his sleeve and released Rene’s shoulders.

Rene slightly blushed. “Th-Thank you,” She said a little embarrassed.

Fuyuki bowed. “It’s the least I can do. Besides,” he quickly shot up and cupped her hands into his. “I hurt you yet again. It’s shameful. My words can’t describe how sorry I am.”

“Oh! No no no. It’s fin-“

Sesshomaru took one final step between them, forcing Fuyuki to release her hands and back away. He lightly pushed Rene behind him. Rene stuttered, not knowing whether to obey his actions or resist them.

“Keep your hands off of her, disgusting Vermin,” he hissed slowly.

Rene’s entire face widened with surprise. “Sesshomaru!” she scolded.

The dog demon peered over his shoulder and glowered. “Why do you defend this insignificant being?”

“He’s my friend. If you would have listened, you would understand that he needed my help. And why do you continue to insult him?”

Sesshomaru ignored the question. He turned to face her completely. “Are you too blind to see when you’re being used?”

“Are you too tenacious to realize that everyone is not an enemy – that everyone is not in cahoots with Naraku?”

Sesshomaru paused, staring her straight into the eyes. He took several steps forward, making a bigger gap between him and Fuyuki yet forcing Rene to back away from him. He continued to press and pressure until his face was in hers. “It’s a shame,” he said. “You’re still stuck in a delusion. Have you still failed to realize that he is plotting with Naraku?”

Rene crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “What makes you say that?”

The thought of how Kagura appeared quickly came to Sesshomaru’s mind, but for some odd reason, he chose to say nothing about their meeting. Instead, he said, “He could have taken your life?”

She let out a heavy sigh. “It wouldn’t be the first time I flirted with death, Sesshomaru. Besides, from what I recall, since when have _you_ ever wanted to protect me?” Sesshomaru jerked, remembering the same words he said to her earlier that day. A part of him wished he could take it back. “And another thing: Can’t you be more understanding?! You constantly nag and ignore me. You give me all of these commands, but you refuse to tell me what you are actually thinking. You avoid the truth raging in your-”

“My thoughts are my own,” he quickly snapped.

Rene threw up a firm index finger. “See that?! This is what I’m talking about. For once would you just-“

Rene suddenly gasped. She unconsciously waved a finger in Sesshomaru’s face; however, due to his earlier experiences, he quickly assumed she was coming in for another blow. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, but this time, his claws didn’t sink into her skin. Still, Rene flinched, slightly shaken. Fuyuki was ready to charge in, but Rene motioned for him to stay back.

Her heart pounded tremendously, remembering what her actions from earlier led up to. She took a deep breath, deciding on a more tranquil approach. “Sesshomaru,” she said calmly. She slowly placed her free hand on top of his. “You’re hurting me.”

Sesshomaru tried to control his rapid breathing. He looked down and realized that his grip was firm; He put more pressure on her wound than he had intended. Slowly, he released her arm, raising one finger at a time. As soon as he detached from her, Rene placed her arm to her side and began to stroke it. She knew that that was a sign that he was fired up, so she knew she needed to lower her volume.

 Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, chagrined. He let out a steamed breath. “We’re going,”

Rene jumped at the bold command. “Excuse me?” she said. _What? Now, he wants to take me away?_ she thought. “I’m staying right here.”

“Tch.” Sesshomaru didn’t know what to do; he didn’t know how to act. All he could do was submit to the stubborn brown eyes standing before him. “Fine,” he gave in. “Then he leaves.”

“Wha . . .” Rene peered behind Sesshomaru and quickly glanced at Fuyuki, who was ready to back up the girl whenever she needed help. She turned back to face the dog demon with an I-don’t-believe-this expression. She threw her hands up and shrugged. “Why?!”

“. . .” Sesshomaru turned away. Why _did_ he want Fuyuki gone? Besides the thought and belief of the winter demon conspiring with Naraku, Sesshomaru didn’t know why. His only excuse was, “He’s aggravating.”

Rene paused, trying to comprehend the word that was just used. She thought for a second before reiterating, “Aggravating? Since when has anyone been “aggravating” to you?” She folded her arms and curved her hip, waiting for a response. None was given. Rene shook her head and sighed. “Jeez, Sesshomaru. Just listen to you. . . You’re not even acting like yourself. You’re acting like a ferocious, forceful, resentful hound that can’t . . . wait a minute . . .” She thought for a second: _Boiling temper, over protection, a sudden sense of abusive authority, a strong resentment towards Fuyuki, a guy she just met . . ._ Her eyes widened with realization.

Rene slowly unfolded her arms. She leaned in close to the dog demon and spoke softly, “Sesshomaru . . . are you . . . jealous.”

Sesshomaru jerked; he was taken aback by the word.

 _Jealous?_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes. The only time he had ever been jealous was when his father gave his half-demon brother Tetsusaiga. Why in the hell would he be jealous now?

Rene slightly smirked, noticing the quizzical expression on his face. “You _are_ jealous.”

“Don’t be absurd,” he snapped, turning his head.

Rene gave him another I-don’t-believe-you look. Nonetheless, a part of her jumped with excitement yet disappointment. She didn’t know whether his violent jealousy was cute and charming or just forbidding and dangerous.

“Alright then,” Rene shrugged. “If you’re not jealous, then you shouldn’t care about me going over to talk to Fuyuki, now should you?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Talk?”

Rene began to walk around the dog demon and towards Fuyuki, but Sesshomaru quickly slid to the side, stepping in front of her. She shook her head.

“I thought you didn’t care about my actions,” she said harshly, “so why do you care what I do now? You don’t even want me here, so I can do whatever I want.” Rene walked passed him and walked closer towards Fuyuki. As she did, she turned over her shoulder. “ _You_ can leave if you want instead of forcing someone else to.” And almost immediately, she cursed herself for the words that slipped through her lips. _Stupid, Rene!_ she scolded. _Stupid! Just stupid! What are you saying?! He came here for you thinking you were in danger, and you’re just going to tell him to leave? Stupid!_

Rene looked over her shoulder once more. Sesshomaru was still there, standing with a slight stunned and heartbroken expression on his face. That made her heart feel warm; Sesshomaru chose to stay and watch. Still, the expression he displayed somehow brought guilt upon her. How cruel could she be?

Rene ambled up to Fuyuki and apologized for Sesshomaru’s behavior.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Fuyuki,” she said. “Sesshomaru can be quite hot-headed and fierce at times.”

Sesshomaru merely looked away as though he had done nothing wrong. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Besides, he was still getting over the shock of Rene’s hurtful words. Why did he even care? Why did he even choose to stay?

“No, I should be apologizing,” said Fuyuki. “I acted too impetuously. I didn’t know _he_ was your friend.”

Rene nodded, noticing the emphasis he placed on “he”. “So, Fuyuki, do you think you could . . . explain why you kidnapped . . . I-I-I mean _came_ to me for help? I think he needs to know,” She motioned to Sesshomaru, “before he blows another fuse.”

Sesshomaru’s lips twitched. She should have just said it to his face; it was like he wasn’t even there.

Fuyuki slightly smirked, watching the dog demon’s reactions to Rene’s words. “Well,” he chuckled, turning back to face the girl. “At first, I thought that demon-“

“His name is Sesshomaru.” Her tone was defensive.

Fuyuki’s smile faded. “R-Right.” He glared at the dog demon. Sesshomaru returned the scowl. “Anyway, I thought that _Sesshomaru_ was trying to hurt you, and-“

“You should mind your own,” Sesshomaru muttered.

Fuyuki pursed his lips and shot the dog an annoyed glare. “Mind my own? Why don’t you follow your own advice? Besides, I have my own reason for not “minding my own,” _Sesshomaru._ ”

“And what trivial reason would that be?”

Without missing a beat, Fuyuki said (while motioning towards Rene), “You were dragging her through the water like your personal play thing. Why wouldn’t I think she was in danger?”

“Tch.” Sesshomaru’s face twisted. He turned way, sadly knowing he had lost that battle. Rene shook her head at the petty argument.

“Anyway,” he continued a little steamed up. “After seeing that, I thoughtlessly dove in to rescue you.” He turned back to Rene. “Again. My apologies.”

Rene nodded. “You scared me there for a second, I will admit. I thought you were just another overgrown sized, hungry demon, but then you turned into . . . this.” She scanned his appearance, admiring his beauty. Sesshomaru noticed her admiration and flinched again.

Fuyuki chuckled. “Yes well, as you may know, I am a-“

“Half-demon,” Sesshomaru interrupted.

Both turned in his direction. “Exactly, but . . . how did you-“

“How could I possibly miss the foul stench of human in you, Vermin?”

Fuyuki’s eyes narrowed. His face twisted. Just as he was about to open his mouth to defend himself, Rene quickly stated, “His name is Fuyuki.” She narrowed her eyes, frowning at the dog demon’s behavior. “And have you forgotten, Sesshomaru, that I _too_ carry that “foul stench” of human on me?”

“Eh . . . Um . . .” The dog demon let out a defeated breath. He was at a loss for words. Why did Rene even defend that half-demon? Sesshomaru pondered on this as he looked away.

She turned back to Fuyuki and released an impatient sigh. “Please continue.”

“With pleasure.” He paused and lowered his head. “Being born a half-demon . . . let’s just say I don’t find it to be a blessing. I am unable to control my abilities. At the slightest usage, I could lose control. You have both experienced it with the winter I recently created.”

 _So he_ is _the one responsible for the snow,_ Sesshomaru thought.

Fuyuki continued with, “After taking my sister’s life by mistake, I hid in the mountains you see behind us, and I would reside there for the rest of my days. However, recently, a sorcerous and an albino child came to find me-“Sesshomaru suddenly became more attentive – “and they told me about you.” His voice lightened. His eyes brightened when he looked into Rene’s. “Their names were Kanna and-“

“Kagura.” Sesshomaru spat out the name. He glared at Fuyuki.

Rene nodded. _But I still don’t get it,_ she thought. _Why would they send Kagura to Fuyuki . . . and why would they send Fuyuki to find me? It’s hard to believe that they would actually send him here so I could_ help _him. Maybe . . ._

Fuyuki nodded. “So you’ve heard of them?”

Rene shook her head. “They are girls corresponding with a man who is after my friend’s lives . . . including mine.”

“Uh!” Fuyuki’s eyes flashed. “What?!”

She nodded. “They are working with a man named Naraku.”

He shook his head with disbelief. “Rene, I . . . I am so sorry. I-I had no idea. It was foolish of me to think that they would come to help me. And I hurt you, not just once, but on several occasions. Please forgive me.” He fell to his knees. “I don’t deserve to continue living for what I have done.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Sesshomaru slapped his hand on his sword.

As Sesshomaru began to amble towards the distraught half-demon, Rene stepped between them.

“No, Sesshomaru,” she commanded. “Don’t you dare.”

The dog demon growled, “Tch.” He took his hand from his sword and stepped back. _Why the hell does she keep protecting him?_

Rene turned to the melancholy half-demon. “Fuyuki . . .” Her voice was soft and comforting. She crouched down in front of him and cupped his hand into both of hers. “Naraku’s not worth giving your life over. You didn’t know.”

“B-But I hurt you.”

She took Fuyuki’s hand and placed it on her left breast. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the action, still not understanding why he was offended. (I mean let’s be honest, he’s done it once before too o(- w - o)). Fuyuki slightly blushed.

“My heart,” Rene started, “used to be filled with so much darkness . . . hatred . . . and unforgiveness . . . but now it is strong, Fuyuki. Nothing can ever cause me to hate anyone, especially you.”

“Rene . . .”

Sesshomaru turned away. For some reason, despondency and a feeling of depravity, a feeling he had never felt before, quickly flew over him. His heart felt tight. He felt overlooked and bitter.  But worst of all, he could not figure out why.

“Rene . . .” said Fuyuki.

“Yes?” Rene responded.

Suddenly, she heard a disturbing roar emit from Fuyuki’s stomach. His head lowered with embarrassment. “I feel a little . . . ravenous.”

“Uh.” Rene blinked. It didn’t take her long after to real she did as well, especially after her power was drained from her. “M-Me too . . . Uh . . .” She suddenly noticed his fangs were beginning to protrude. _He wasn’t joking about the ravenous part,_ she thought. She took a step back to be a little cautious.

“Um . . . Rene,” he began. “Would you . . . like to come with me? I know a place we can get plenty of food that’s not too far from the mountains.”

“Well . . .” Rene thought about how she didn’t want to go anywhere near those freezing peaks, but she took her chances. She looked over her shoulders towards Sesshomaru for some type of reaction . . . or endorsement, but he was still looking away.

“Please,” Fuyuki begged. Rene turned to face him and pursed her lips. He did the same. “Please. I’d really like to make up for what I have done.”

Rene glanced over her shoulder for the second time before sighing. “Sure. Why not?”

Fuyuki’s face beamed. “Great.”

He stood up off the ground, helped Rene to her feet, and took his hands from her bosom. After that, he stepped back and gradually transformed into his saber tooth demon form. As soon as he was fully morphed, he lowered his neck. “Get on,” he directed. “I’ll take you there.”

Rene looked over her shoulder one last time. Sesshomaru’s head was still facing the opposite direction. She stared and stared, waiting for him to turn, before giving up and hopping on Fuyuki’s back.

“Hold on.”

Fuyuki immediately took to the sky, in a hurry to ease his famished belly. Rene held onto his fur for dear life. She looked towards Sesshomaru, who stayed planted where he stood, feeling dejected. And she couldn’t help but continue to stare, wondering if he’d follow, but after gazing for a few more seconds, Sesshomaru’s action seemed clear; He chose to remain where he was planted, leaving Rene alone with the winter demon.


	68. Fuyuki; Cats and Dogs Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa! This chapter ended up long (It’s over 9,000!!! LOL). Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Fuyuki; Cats and Dogs Part II

 _Why am I here?_ Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the grassy floor. _Why did I come here?_ The life in his eyes slightly ebbed, replaced by a feeling of . . . abandonment – something he never felt before. As he stood there, he could smell Rene’s scent gradually fading, yet it remained strong. He clutched his fist, turned his head, and peered into the sky. The golden his eyes flashed when he noticed there was nothing there. And for a few seconds, he merely stared into the empty blue sky, pondering on what to do.

Meanwhile, Rene couldn’t help but find herself continuously peering over her shoulders only to see an unfilled sky. She fiddled with Fuyuki’s lilac fur, feeling a bit edgy. As the two traveled through the warm blue, Rene couldn’t help but think about how they left Sesshomaru behind. The thought roared throughout her brain, making her feel as guilty as can be.

Rene groaned before peering over her shoulder once more. No one. She turned, stared straight ahead, and groaned again. _He’s not coming,_ she thought. _Of course he wouldn’t follow. I shouldn’t be surprised._ She heavily sighed.

“Are you alright back there, Rene?” Fuyuki suddenly asked a little concerned.

“O-Oh, I’m fine,” she lied. “I . . . I’m just not used to flying this fast on an animal’s back . . . N-NOT THAT I’M CALLING YOU AN ANIMAL . . . OR WILD BEAST OR ANYTHING . . . I JUST MEANT . . .”

Fuyuki lightly chuckled. “It’s fine. I am technically an animal, so don’t worry about it.”

“R-Right . . .” She slightly blushed with embarrassment. She sighed again.

“Rene, is there anything troubling you?” Fuyuki asked. Rene jumped at the question.

“Oh! Uh . .  . well . . . um . . .” The volume in her voice gradually softened with every stutter. She pursed her lips together. Her face fell, plastering with an overwhelming sadness. She slowly peered over her shoulder once more, expecting more of the same, but as soon as she did, her eyes sprung back to life. There was a little white speck in the distance, shining brighter as it speedily jetted towards the two. As it came closer and closer, Rene’s jaw fell. It was Sesshomaru, flying not far behind. Rene quickly turned to the front. She stared down at the nape of the winter demon’s furry neck. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird.

 _Was that him?_ Rene asked herself. She was so flustered and amazed. She quickly flashed a glance over her shoulder once again. _He came,_ she thought. _He actually came._ She looked over her shoulder one last time to confirm the figure’s existence before turning again. _He’s actually following._ A sudden surge of happiness filled her entire being. _But, why is he . . ._

“Rene?” Fuyuki said, waiting for an answer.

“Oh!” She shook her head. A small smile slithered across her face. “It’s nothing.”

 

For the remainder of the flight, that small smile occupied her bright face. However, the more she pondered on the thought of Sesshomaru following, the more her heart began to ache; how could she face him now after leaving him behind, especially when he came just for her . . . even after their fight? The thought made her feel so guilty.

After a short while, they flew from the large, flat plain into a small forest that seemed to isolate itself. (The tiny forest resembled small woods more than a small forest). Soon, they were all over a freshly clear river in the middle of that forest. Fuyuki slowly descended until his paws softly landed near the edge of a clear river.

“We’re here,” Fuyuki said.

Rene’s eyes filled with awe and astonishment. “Wow,” she enthused. She hopped off Fuyuki’s back and landed soundlessly in the soft, moist grass. She twiddled her toes in the fresh green, playing with the tips of the grass. A variety of diverse flowers surrounded her feet, dancing and caressing her legs. She could hear tiny birds chirp and sing throughout the leaves, darting through branches as they danced and played with one another. Everything was perfect.

As Rene admired her beautiful surroundings, taking in its beauty – it had been so long since the last time she laid eyes on such great scenery – Fuyuki morphed back into his human form. While he did that, Rene strolled through the short-cut grass, gazing at every little thing in that tiny forest. Soon, she stopped. Her eyes followed a figure floating from the sky. Sesshomaru landed softly near a tree. Rene quickly turned away, unable to control her conflicting feelings of excitement and guilt. She continued to analyze the area, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the dog demon.

As Rene continued to examine her surrounding, some things caught her eyes; right next to a thick tree closest to the river was a pile of long-stripped wood and in the center of the field was a pit surrounded by stone and filled with dirt and sticks.

Rene turned to Fuyuki, who was back in his human form. He was glaring at Sesshomaru, who was doing the same, wondering why he was there.

“Hey, Fuyuki,” Rene began, drawing the half demon's attention to her. “I think someone was camping here.”

“There was . . .” Fuyuki took his eyes off of the demon and turned to the girl, finishing with, “Me.”

“You?” Her face twisted with surprise. “You were camping here?”

He nodded. “Well, not exactly camping.” He scanned the area, eyeing ever single ounce of beauty surrounding him. “This . . . This is my secret place, which is why I’m so hesitant to bring unwanted people here.” He shot Sesshomaru a quick glare after saying “unwanted”. “I’m the only one that comes here.”

“But it’s so . . . stunning . . . and small.”

“It is. It’s the closest thing I have to a village.”

“Uh . . .” Rene’s entire joy-filled expression slightly depleted. She waited in silence, wondering if he would clarify. Soon, he did.

“I wasn’t really wanted in my village, but I wasn’t hated either. I was just invisible, like the wind. But after I . . . took my sister’s life . . . they saw me as a monster. And I ran . . . But soon after, I found this place before retreating to the mountains. It feels like the only place I can be safe . . . even from myself . . .”

Sympathy plastered the girl’s face. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. All she could do was stare, wondering what the half-breed in front of him had gone through in order to control his abilities. Unlike her, Fuyuki sought out to harness and control his power. However, until meeting Sesshomaru and Yoy, Rene merely locked them away, letting them slowly extinguish her life.

Rene frowned at the thought and shook her head. “Fuyuki . . .”

“But enough about the past,” he quickly shouted. He grabbed Rene’s hand and used the other to point to the river. “Now, let’s start fishing.”

Excitement quickly flew over him. Fuyuki hurriedly turned, pulling Rene with him. As she struggled to keep her footing, trying to keep up with the demon, she turned back, looking over her shoulders towards Sesshomaru. The dog demon was leaning up against a tree near the pile of wood. He stared straight ahead, gazing at nothing in particular.

Rene watched him for a few seconds. _I wonder what he’s thinking,_ she thought. _Is he upset that I left him?_ She quickly shook her head, not wanting to bring herself down. As she was being dragged away, she cupped a hand to her mouth and called out, “Hey! Are you coming, Sesshomaru.” Her voice was teasing and content. She knew he would probably say “No”, but he didn’t say anything at all. Instead, Sesshomaru ignored her and her mocking tone altogether, turning his head the opposite direction. Rene shrugged. “Suit yourself. Whoa!”

Rene suddenly felt her feet skid off the grass and into cold, shallow water. Taken by surprise, she tripped over her own two feet, but luckily, Fuyuki was there to catch her . . . Rene stood up, ready to thank him for catching her, but before she could even form the words, Fuyuki released her hand, jumped back, and said, “Let’s start fishing!” And with that, he threw his hands into the water, chasing the first fast fish in his sight. Rene chuckled before joining in.

The two ran here and there, hunting down their meal while smiling and laughing. As they did, Sesshomaru watched them through the corner of his eyes. He analyzed the wide smile plastered across Rene’s face as she splashed through the river. The sight was infuriating and frustrating, yet he could not determine why. So, he turned away, ignoring the sight altogether.

About fifteen minutes had passed. Rene caught about seven fish, stringing them in the cloth of her kimono. She was so proud of herself. But as soon as she looked up to show Fuyuki, her mouth dropped. In his arms was a huge haul of fish piled up into a dome up to his chin.

“Wow,” Rene awed. “That’s amazing.”

Fuyuki nodded. “Now, we’ll have plenty to eat.”

She chuckled. “Right, but don’t you think that’s a little much?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. I might have gone a little overboard.” Fuyuki slightly loosened his arms, allowing half the fish in his pile to fall back into the water and swim away. “There. That should do it.”

Rene shook her head. “I think . . . that’s still a little much.”

After a short laugh, Rene and Fuyuki hopped out of the water and put their catch down in one pile near the fire pit. As the girl sat in front of the pit, Fuyuki pointed to the firewood he collected, which was in front of the tree Sesshomaru stood against.

“I’ll go get the wood so we can cook. You just stay here,” he said. Rene nodded.

Fuyuki casually ambled towards his firewood, glaring at the dog demon as he did. When he was next to the tree, he bent down and collected a pile of his wood. And as soon as he glanced up, his eyes met with Sesshomaru’s loathsome scowl. The two battled with nothing but their eyes for long enduring seconds. It was only when Rene cleared her throat that the battle ended. Fuyuki rose to his feet with the wood tightly tucked under his arm and gave Sesshomaru one more stare down before turning back and walking towards Rene. As he did, he could hear the demon hiss, “Vermin.” Fuyuki let out a heated breath, choosing to ignore the insult.

Fuyuki removed the wood from under his arm once he was near Rene and the fire pit. He threw the long strips of wood into its center before joining the girl on the ground. For a second, they merely sat there, staring at the fireless pit. Rene’s brown eyes continued to dart back and forth from the two. She waited, wondering if he was going to start the fire. It wasn’t long before his cleared if throat to speak.

“Uh, Rene,” he began. “If I may ask, could you . . . start the fire?”

For a second, a quizzical expression plastered the girl’s face. _Does he not know how to make a fire?_

“Um, you see,” he continued, “I’m not very comfortable near fire for obvious reasons.”

“Oh. Well then . . . how were you eating your fish before?”

“Raw . . .”

A slight chill went up the girl’s back. _Raw?_ she thought. _Ugh._

He saw the disgusted look on her face and clarified. “But, since you’re a human and all, I thought it would be best to . . . eat like one. So . . . If you’d be so kind as to do it for me?”

Rene cleared her thoughts and nodded. “No problem. You should have just said so in the first place.”

Fuyuki smiled. “Thank you for understanding. To be honest, I feel a little embarrassed; such a small flame can make me feel so uncomfortable.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.”

Rene scattered the wood throughout the fire pit before grasping two in her hands. She rubbed the two sticks together, occasionally blowing on them. Soon, thin, white smoke began to seep from the sticks, and soon, there was a spark. It wasn’t long before a small flame engulfed the wood, spreading to its neighbors and creating a larger fire.

Fuyuki watched in awe. “Amazing,” he said. “Such skill!”

“Why, thank you,” Rene replied.

One by one, both Rene and Fuyuki took a fish from their pile, slid them onto thin sticks, and stabbed them into the dirt in front of the fire. When they were done cooking, Fuyuki hesitantly reached for two sticks with fish on them. After quickly grabbing them, he quickly pulled back away from the fire, glad he wasn’t burned. He then handed Rene her share. He received a small “Thank you” before turning and devouring his own food. Rene watched in amazement as the winter demon feasted. “You really love fish don’t you, Fuyuki?”

He quickly stopped scarfing down his food, reminded of his manners. “Is it that obvious?”

She laughed. “Yes, but it makes sense. You’re basically within a cat family, being a saber tooth and all.”

“I guess that’s true.”

He took another bite, this time with a little more grace.  Still, in one gulp, he consumed the remainder of the fish, bones and all, followed by several others.

Rene lightly chuckled. She pointed to the corner of her lip and tapped on it. “You’ve got something right here.”

“O-Oh.” He licked his lips. “Did I get it?”

“Not quite.” Rene leaned in and swiped her finger across the corner of his lip. She then placed it in Fuyuki’s face so he could see it. “See?”

Sesshomaru squirmed as he watched the girl’s actions. Rene had done something similar to him before. Yes, he remembered; it was the day she got those rice balls during their travels. His hand twitched at the distant memory. Was she trying to provoke him? Meanwhile, Rene peered over Fuyuki’s shoulder, noticing the dog demon’s sudden discomfort. It wasn’t long before a menacing idea popped into her head. She decided to try something new . . . a little experiment, testing her theory on Sesshomaru’s jealousy.

“Oh,” she began as she turned back to the winter demon. “Looks like you still have a little something there. Here. Let me get it.”

Curious, Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head to the side to get a better view. But as soon as he did, his eyes widened. Rene slowly leaned closer towards Fuyuki’s face, ready to peck the fish from the corner of his lips. Fuyuki uncontrollably blushed, wondering what the girl was trying to do; nonetheless, he found himself leaning in closer to her as well. Rene quickly darted her eyes to the side, seeing what expression Sesshomaru had on his face. However, he was nowhere to be found. She froze.

_Where did he . . ._

Suddenly, Rene felt a quick, hard tug on her scalp. She threw her hands to her head as her body unwillingly thrust back. She went from facing Fuyuki to facing the sky. As she fell backward, she figured out the mystery to Sesshomaru’s disappearance; he was hovering over her. His palm was tightly clenched, filled with her jet-black hair. With no hesitation, the dog demon yanked her down onto her back and onto the grassy floor.

 “OW!” Rene let out a loud shriek. She peered up at the crazy dog demon with burning eyes. “What the hell?!”

Sesshomaru quickly released the girl’s hair and backed away as though he had done nothing wrong. He did act impulsively after all. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side like an “innocent” child who refused to confess stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. Rene shook her head in disbelief.

Meanwhile in the far distance, there still lurked two of Naraku’s minions.

 _I see,_ thought Kagura as she watched the action from atop her feather. _So he’s the jealous type . . . and a violent one at that._ She lightly chuckled to herself. _How interesting._

“How dare you?!” Fuyuki yelled, shooting a hateful glare towards the dog demon as he leaned in to help the girl off of the ground. “Don’t treat the miss so boyishly! And don’t you _dare_ harm her!”

“Tch,” Sesshomaru spat.

Fuyuki outstretched his hand towards Rene, and she gladly accepted the kind gesture. “Are you alright, Rene?”

As he pulled her onto her feet, she said, “I’m fine.” She patted her head and straightened her kimono before staring Sesshomaru down. Her eyes blazed. Sesshomaru merely glared at her through the corner of his golden eyes. _I’m beginning to think this jealousy of his is hazardous._ “Whoa.” Fuyuki suddenly scooped her up into his arms, quickly pulling her away from Sesshomaru when he tried to reach for her.

Gripping her tightly in his arms bridal style, he said to Sesshomaru, “You will not treat her in that manner. She is a fragile flower who needs to be treated delicately.” Rene slightly blushed at his kind words, a tad bit embarrassed; no one had ever said anything like that about her.

Sesshomaru merely glowered at the winter demon. “Get your hands off of her,” he hissed.

“Why? So you can hurt her again?”

“You refuse to comply, Vermin?”

 _Oh, here we go again._ Rene shook her head.

“Rene deserves to be treated properly,” Fuyuki yelled, “yet you stand there thinking you’ve done nothing wrong after manhandling her like a violent brut.”

“Put her down, you filthy half-breed!” Sesshomaru’s voice was low and menacing. Dark and frightening.

“I may be a half-demon, but at least I have the heart to treat Rene properly, you heartless bastard!”

“You dare to insult me, Scum?”

“Guys!” Rene suddenly shouted, entering the conversation. She put up two calming hands. “Please, calm down.”

Everything went silent for a moment. The two adversary’s aura’s burned brightly as they stared each other down. Rene noticed Sesshomaru raise his claws and crack his knuckles and felt Fuyuki stand tall, preparing to fight and defend. However, seeing as to where this argument was headed, the girl quickly leaped out of Fuyuki’s arms and stood between the two, stretching both of her palms out to each man.

“Stop this fighting right now,” she commanded. No one moved; they continued to remain where they stood in their tense, defensive stances. She turned towards the sizzling dog demon. “Sesshomaru, lower your claws and calm down. That goes for you too, Fuyuki.”

It took him a while – in fact, it seemed as though his loathsome threat would never cease – but Sesshomaru finally obeyed, gradually lowering his claws back to his side. Fuyuki eased his defensive stance after seeing the dog demon submit to the girl.

Rene let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she said to the two, moving her eyes back and forth. “But honestly. Can’t you two last one minute without trying to kill one another?” (This must me how Kagome feels with InuYasha and Kouga).

The boys were silent. They scowled at each other, looking over Rene’s words. How could they possibly get along? They were cats and dogs.

Rene shook her head, knowing her words were probably being ignored. Slightly paranoid by this, she turned to Fuyuki. Before speaking, she sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves. And when she was calm herself, she took one step closer to him.

“I’m sorry,” she began, “but . . . I think we should go.”

“Uh!” Complete shock plastered overcame the winter demon. He blinked, stunned by her words. “You . . . You want to leave? But . . . But . . .”

“Listen.” She put up her two calming hands. “I don’t want you getting hurt by a certain someone because of me.”

“A certain . . . someone . . .” Fuyuki’s face contorted as he looked behind the girl to the dog demon. His eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru’s did the same. After a few seconds, he sighed, turning back to the girl. “I . . . I understand.” His voice was soft and broken.

Rene nodded. “Thank yo-“

“But at least . . .” Rene slightly jumped at the raise of his voice. Fuyuki cleared his throat before finishing with, “L-Let me take you back.”

“Uh . . . Well . . . I uh . . .” She slowly peered over her shoulder. “I don’t know. Huh?!” Rene's eyes widened. Her jaw fell, leaving her mouth agape. She was in utter dismay. Behind her was nothing but plain grass and flowers; Sesshomaru was gone. Rene’s heart froze, rushing up and clogging her throat. _He’s . . . He’s gone . . ._ she thought. Her eyes frantically darted in all directions, trying to prove herself wrong, but the dog demon was nowhere in sight. An overwhelming guilt and gloom flew over the girl. _What . . . What did I do this time?_

“Please!” Fuyuki begged. He gingerly grabbed Rene’s hand, drawing her attention back to him. When he saw her face, he slightly jerked. Tears twinkled in the corners of her eyes. The winter demon quickly released her hand and backed away. “I . . . I’m so sorry! Did I-“

“No,” she quickly interrupted. She forcefully wiped away her tears with her palms. “I-It’s nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong! Please just . . . just take me back to the hot spring.” Rene sniffed, taking her hands from her soaking face. “That’s where you kidnap . . .” She shook her head. “That’s where you found me . . . Please . . .”

“Um . . .”

Fuyuki nodded, not wanting to question the girl’s sudden sadness. He walked up to Rene and scooped her into his arms once more. He took a few steps forward, making sure the girl was slightly calmed, before taking to the sky. 

. . .

Fuyuki slowly landed a short distance away from the steaming water, trying to avoid touching its boiling content. He lowered his head towards the girl gripped loosely in his arms and eyed her solemn expression. Her eyes were down, and her lips were curled into a small frown. She looked tired and glum. Fuyuki sighed before gently placing Rene onto the ground. As soon as her feet brushed against the grass, she glanced up at the sky, but there was nothing there. Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be found. She sighed, and lowered her head. Fuyuki rubbed his neck, not knowing what to do.

“Um . . .” Fuyuki began, concerned for the girl. “W-Where did that demon . . . I-I mean Sesshomaru go?”

“He didn’t come . . .” Rene’s response was quick and glum.

“O-Oh . . .”

Dejected, Rene walked over to the edge of the hot spring. She brushed the back of her kimono, sat along the edge, and put her feet in the hot water. She heavily sighed. Fuyuki analyzed the wretched girl before walking to her side. Though he hated the hot water resting before him, he removed his shoes, sat alongside Rene, and joined her on the ground, placing his own feet into the steaming water. The springs burned his feet, but he decided to endure it for Rene’s wellbeing.

“Are . . . you alright, Rene?” Fuyuki asked a bit concerned.

Rene weakly nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just . . . today was very chaotic.” She let out a fake chuckle. _Chaotic,_ she thought. _Humph. The word doesn’t even come close to describing today. The arguments, the slapping, the injuries, meeting Fuyuki, Sesshomaru leaving . . ._ She bit her lip at the last one.

It was silent for a moment. Fuyuki had no idea what to say or what to do. Why was Rene so distraught? _Could it be because of that dog demon?_ he thought. The thought of Rene being upset over a mere dog was repulsive. _That bastard. How could he leave her when she’s in a state of turmoil?_

Fuyuki turned towards the girl. “Rene . . .” he finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” Her eyes slightly veered in his direction.

“May I . . . ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Um . . .” He paused for a second. “How do you . . . feel about that demon . . . I mean Sesshomaru?”

Rene jerked. Her eyes widened. “What?! Why do you ask all of a sudden? It’s not like I have strong feelings for that bast . . . I mean _him_.” She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. _What?!_ she screamed to herself. _What the hell am I saying?! I don’t have strong feelings for Sesshomaru? Why would I . . . Didn’t I tell Kagome . . ._

“Oh,” Fuyuki said, sounding a bit relieved. “Well then . . . what _is_ he like to you?”

Rene sat up straight and clenched her fists tightly, banging them on her lap. Her face twisted with a sudden fury. “I’ll tell you what he’s like,” she snapped. “He’s a hot-headed, selfish, jealous, violent brute of a demon who thinks everything should belong to him or go his way. He’s heartless and uncaring. And he has the wildest temper! And . . . And . . . and . . . Well . . .” Her voice softened. She sighed, slowing her breathing. She folded her hands, peered into the water, and muttered, “He’s kind . . .”

Fuyuki jerked. “Kind?”

“Uh!” Rene violently shook her head. “No! No! No! No! No! That’s not true! That’s not true at all! He’s . . . he . . . I . . .” The girl’s lips moved, but words refused to be spoken. Her mind jittered, not knowing what to think.  What was Sesshomaru like to her? What did she truly see in him?

Rene sighed heavily. In a gentle voice, she spoke, “No None of that . . . None of what I said is true . . . I’m just . . . hurt.”

“Hurt?” Fuyuki repeated.

She nodded and unclenched her balled fists. She sucked in a deep breath before pouring her heart out, being sure to leave nothing on her burdened shoulders or on her heavy, temporarily impure heart.

Rene turned towards Fuyuki and started with, “I’ve been treating him so wrong. It’s no surprise that he left me. All he wanted to do was protect me.” She paused, wrapping her arms around herself. “You asked me how I truly felt about him. Well, where do I begin?” She slid her hands from her arms and slid them into her lap, taking her eyes away from Fuyuki and staring off into the distance. And with that, she began her spill:

“Of course, there is a lot of physical attraction. He's very beautiful . . . beyond beautiful. That long, moon-like hair of his . . . I'd love to comb my hands through his locks and stroke it, play with it . . . Oh . . . it must be so soft and silky . . .  and those gorgeous, golden eyes . . . Oh, how I could get lost in them forever . . . They're like sapphires, cloudy sapphires clouded with greed and confusion. And his dark eyelashes . . . oh how I love them, his sharp-featured face and fangs, his straight and tall, confident posture, his delicate, yet firm, tough clawed hands, that disapproving frown on those tender lips . . .”

A faint frown formed across Fuyuki’s face. As soon as Rene started talking about Sesshomaru, he noticed her tone completely alter. There was no hint of displeasure or resentment in her words. She was . . . poetic . . .

Rene continued:

“I love his power and authority as well. He's so incredibly powerful, and each thrust, block, and slice of his blade is performed with amazing skill and deliberation. His agility and speed are nearly unmatched. He commands his swords with such dexterity and grace. It is no wonder he holds the title of demon of the west.

“He's so intimidating, so cold, so serious . . . His noble class brings forth his lovely formality and etiquette, in his own way of course . . . And his beautiful way of speaking is almost poetic . . . Oh, and don't get me started on his VOICE. It’s like the summer’s sun in the middle of a cold, blistering winter.” Rene quickly looked at Fuyuki. “No quip intended of course. I’m not referring to you, Fuyuki.”

Fuyuki merely shrugged.

“Anyway, that light, powerful, resonate voice . . . so richly saturated with silk and boastfulness . . .  
It’s terrible and awesome beauty brings me trembling to my knees . . . terrified, in awe, won over and drenched . . . It scares me, and yet it leads me to feel protected.

  
“It's his pride that takes my heart. That adorable and richly deserved arrogance that keeps him a cut above the rest . . . that subtle way in which he cuts down all others and voices his vast superiority . . .  It is so breathtaking, so riveting . . . so divine and glorious . . .  


“His sweetness and loyalty keep my heart. He never breaks his word without a good reason . . . even though it’s hard for me to see at times, and he is so authoritative and assertive. He defends what is his, who and what he cares about, with twice the valor and determination. He doesn’t show it, but I believe he would give his LIFE for those he loves, those he cares about, and those he has sworn to protect. He doesn’t show it, but it is this trait that brings tears of joy to my eyes . . .

“He's all I've ever wanted, all I've ever dreamed of. What I wouldn't give to be more than . . . his friend . . .”

Rene blinked. She suddenly came back to reality, realizing she was still talking to someone. She turned towards Fuyuki. “This is how . . . This is how I honestly feel about Sesshomaru . . . Even with all of his flaws . . . he is the definition of perfect to me . . . I don’t know what I’d do without him. I can never dream of losing him . . . not even after the way I’ve been treating him . . . I’ve been so selfish. I wouldn’t be surprised if I did lose him. Still . . . I don’t even think he was ever . . . mine . . .”

Besides the natural sound surrounding the two, it was silent. Fuyuki stared at his own reflection, overcome with a sudden sadness. “You’re in love with him . . . aren’t you?” he asked, dejected.

Rene harshly gasped, realizing every word that just escaped her lips. “Uh! Tha-That’s not . . . Huh!”

The water began to shake. The temperature suddenly dropped tremendously. Ice formed around their feet, sending a swift chill through her body. Fuyuki’s body rapidly emitted a frosty chill, accidently making the hot water cold. It quickly morphed into solid ice. And the air filled with a misty, frozen feeling . . . a feeling Rene had recently witnessed . . .  Jealousy.

“Fuyuki! Control yourself,” Rene yelled. The winter demon was still, facing the solid block of ice. His eyes were frozen and comatose. Not a single word that darted through Rene’s lips was heard. “Fuyuki! Snap out of it! Fuyuki!!!” She thoughtlessly reached for his arm. “Fuyu-“

A sudden, bold, fierce, robust hand quickly gripped Rene’s wrist from behind, preventing her from moving any closer to the winter demon. The hand held her wrist tightly, yet it gently pulled her hand away from the half-demon, obscuring her ability to touch him. However, as soon as her hand was gripped, she realized what blunder she was about to make; if she had touched him, she didn’t know what could have happened or how much energy would have been sucked away and drained from her body while he was losing control. She quickly looked up and peered over her left shoulder. Her eyes could not believe the illusion standing in front of her.

“Se-Sesshomaru . . .” Rene nearly broke out into tears, but she managed to control herself. She shook her head with disbelief. “But how . . . How long have you . . . Uh?”

Sesshomaru turned towards Fuyuki, temporarily pushing the girl’s words aside.

“You’re pathetic,” he bluntly stated. Fuyuki’s suddenly flashed back to life, attentive to the dog demon’s words. “Are you so consumed with jealousy that you’d lose yourself and endanger Rene?”

“Uh!” Rene jerked. Her eyes shook with bewilderment. _He said my name,_ she thought _. He said my name . . . But . . . Does that mean . . . Is he not upset with me anymore?_ Rene gazed into Sesshomaru’s eyes, trying to figure out what was going on through his head. She didn’t know for sure, but she saw a slight brightness to his face; he was more controlled and easy. She blinked at the realization. _I get it now. Those two times he stayed back . . . he was trying to get his thoughts together in order to calm down (that or he overheard her little screed)._ “Sesshomaru . . .”

 

The air around them suddenly calmed. The ice in the hot spring slowly cracked until it shattered, gradually melting back into a steaming spring. Fuyuki calmed himself, slowing his breathing until he was finally in control, but a guilty expression plastered his face.

“You’re right,” he said to the dog demon. “I am pathetic, letting my emotions get to me.” He slowly turned to Rene. “I could have hurt you again.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes darted back and forth; he peered at the two with a blank expression before slowly releasing Rene’s hand, stepping back as though to give her some space. Rene watched the dog demon back away from her, wondering what he was doing. But when she quickly glanced upon his face, she saw him quickly nod his head towards Fuyuki’s direction. Completely surprised by his action, she quickly turned towards the melancholy half-breed, watching his head dangle with guilt. She looked back over her shoulder once more to Sesshomaru for secured permission, but he merely turned his head and looked up to the sky.

Rene batted her eyes. _Sesshomaru is letting me talk to Fuyuki without making a fuss? What?_ She shook her head - not knowing what to think - before she turned to Fuyuki. She hesitated, but she gently placed a hand on his forearm. Nothing happened.

She let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good,” she said softly. “You controlled it . . . Fuyuki?”

The half-demon shook his head. “No . . . I’m sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing. You did great.”

“But-But . . .”

“Fuyuki . . .”

He sighed, shaking his head once again. But in an attempt to please Rene, he smiled. “Thank you.”

Rene gradually felt the water warm between her toes. When the temperature rose a little more, she took them out of the water, stood to her feet, and helped Fuyuki to his.

“Listen, Fuyuki,” Rene said in a soft tone. “Though meeting you was a little unexpected . . . I had fun . . . but now it’s time to say good-bye.”

Fuyuki felt a lump rise in his throat, but he forced himself to nod. “And I enjoyed myself as well, though after hearing the story about Naraku, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.” He paused. “There are many times today that I’ve hurt you . . . but you still continued to help me. I feel so ashamed, yet you’ve been so selfless.”

Rene frowned. “But it’s not your fault.” She shook her head. _Damn Naraku, using the innocent for his dirty deeds._

“In a way,” Fuyuki continued, bringing Rene’s attention back to him. “I think it is.”

“But it’s not . . . and I wish you could see that.” She sighed. “Promise me you won’t let your emotions rule over you like today. Though it’s easy to say . . . don’t fear yourself. That will be your greatest downfall.”

He cracked a small smile. “I’ll do my best,” he chuckled. “But there is something more important that weighs heavily on my mind . . .” Fuyuki suddenly cupped Rene’s hands once more. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Uh . . .” She quickly looked back to Sesshomaru for a hint, but the dog demon was merely looking up into the sky; however, his fist was tightly clenched. She turned back to face Fuyuki. “It’s a large world . . . and yet it’s so small. You never know what will happen . . .  or who you’ll see.”

“I understand. But if fate does keep me from you,” he slowly worked his palms up to her face and cupped her cheeks with both hands, “then let me at least remember you by this . . .”

“Fuyu-“

Fuyuki quickly brought Rene’s face to his, fully kissing her on the lips. Rene was completely stunned . . . overtaken. She wasn’t even able to get his name out before he stole a kiss from her. The girl had no clue what to do or what to think! And Sesshomaru . . .

Sesshomaru’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. His nails dug into his palm as his neck tensed. A sudden overwhelming feeling of possessiveness, resentment, and mortification overtook him as he remembered how _he_ had impulsively osculated Rene on her death bed for the first time. The thought was heart-jerking and crushing. All of his mixed emotions – all of his controlled thoughts – scattered, bringing a hazardous, twisted expression to his entire being. He completely lost it.

Sesshomaru roared, exposing his grinding fangs. He quickly jetted behind the half-breed before impulsively releasing his neon, green whip. In the blink of an eye, the whip tightly wrapped around Fuyuki’s neck. Sesshomaru violently tugged on the whip, yanking Fuyuki’s lips for Rene’s (which made a brash _smacking_ sound when their lips separated) and wrenching him onto the ground, knocking the back of his head onto the grass. Fuyuki flung his palms off of her cheeks and threw his hands to his own neck, trying to loosen the whip.

Rene clamped her hand over her mouth and gasped. “Fuyuki!” She ran to his side, bent down, and gripped the straight lined whip that bound the two adversaries. In doing so, she slightly cut her hands. “Sesshomaru!” she yelled in a panic. “Oh, my . . . Let him go!” She flung her head towards him. Sesshomaru merely tugged harder, completely pissed and spontaneous . . . thoughtless and brash. Fuyuki violently churned on the floor, gagging. “Sesshomaru!” Rene gripped the whip tighter, skidding her hands across its wire-like content. The cuts on her hands deepened. Blood oozed from her palms, flowing down the length of the whip. Sesshomaru’s nose twitched when he noticed.

“Tch!” Sesshomaru yanked one more good time before loosening the whip from around Fuyuki’s neck and sucking it back into his fingers.

Hurriedly, Rene dropped to her knees, knelt down next to Fuyuki, and helped him sit up. Fuyuki threw both of his hands to his neck and violently coughed.

“Hey, are you alright?!” Rene said, still a bit worked up.

“Aah . . .” He hesitantly rubbed his neck. Red lines from the whip stained his pale skin. “I’ve felt worse.”

She quickly threw her glare towards the dog demon. “Sesshomaru!” she yelled. “What’s the matter with you?! You could have killed him! That was most uncalled for!”

“Humph . . .” Sesshomaru strutted away like a spoiled child that didn’t get his way. As he walked, he mumbled, “I should have torn off his damn lips.” The infuriated dog demon threw himself behind a tree and pinned the back of his shoulders against it. If he had both of his arms, he would have crossed them.

Rene grabbed Fuyuki by the arm and pulled him up. They both rose to their feet, gaining their balance and dusting themselves off.

Fuyuki lightly chuckled. “It doesn’t seem like your friend can express _his_ feelings very well.”

“Tch. You’re telling me . . .” She quickly glanced over towards the dog demon, trying to shoot him a disapproving glare, but Sesshomaru refused to look her way. “I’m so sorry for his behavior.”

“It’s alright. I think I might have deserved it that time, but it was still worth it.”

Rene slightly blushed.

“Well, Rene,” he said, clearing his throat. “It was nice meeting you. I hope I will be able to see you again . . . someday.”

“Same here.” She leaned in and hugged him. “Bye, Fuyuki.”

Slightly surprised, Fuyuki returned the embrace. It had been a long time since someone showed him love. In fact, the only person that had accepted him until now was his deceased sister.

“Farewell, my fragile flower.”

Sesshomaru peaked from behind the tree and saw the two in their embrace. The feeling of discomfort returned. After a minute, they released one another. With one last wave of “Goodbye,” Fuyuki took to the sky. “Thank you for everything,” he called out before slowly morphing back into his saber tooth form and jetting off back to his icy mountains. Rene waved him goodbye and watched him disappear.

 

Kagura’s face twisted with confusion. “What was that?” she questioned. “He just . . . left . . . Was _that_ Naraku’s plan?”

“Not even remotely,” Hakudoshi answered. “He’ll be back. That’s a fact. He’s too intrigued with that mortal. Besides, when he needs her most and loses himself again, that’s when he’ll return.”

Kagura shook her head. “I still don’t understand what you and Naraku are completely planning.”

“Don’t worry. A person like you wouldn’t have to.”

 

Rene sighed, slightly relieved of the sudden silence that blew over the area. For once, there were no arguments . . . no fights . . . no sound . . . It was finally peaceful, yet for some reason, a piece inside of her refused to believe that it would last for long. After stretching her hands towards the clear morning skies, she turned and stared at the tree Sesshomaru stood behind. She folded her arms and dipped her hip. After a few seconds of immobility and a lack of action, she slowly took one step forward, waiting for some sort of response. Nonetheless, the demon pinned behind the tree refused to move. Rene took another step forward . . . and another . . . and another . . . She gradually ambled over to the tree until she stood in front of Sesshomaru face to face. Rene blankly stared into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes, watching them scan her own.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” she suddenly asked. Sesshomaru merely glowered at her before turning his head, avoiding her eyes. She tilted her body so she was in his view. “You know Fuyuki is gone, right?” He turned his head the opposite direction again, still avoiding her gaze. Rene stood up tall. A small sigh escaped her lips. She shrugged. “Fine. If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s’ fine.” Rene unfolded her arms, turned her back towards him, and began to walk into the forest. Sesshomaru merely turned his head and watched. Suddenly, when a thought crossed the girl’s mind, she stopped.

Rene veered back around to look over her shoulder. “Um . . . Sesshomaru . . .” she began. “When . . . When I was speaking with Fuyuki . . . were you . . .  here the whole time . . . listening?”

Sesshomaru was silent, refusing to acknowledge the girl’s question.

“Sesshomaru?”

Nothing.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?”

Silence.

Rene threw her hands up and slapped them on her quads. “I give up,” she said before sinking down to the grassy floor. “If you don’t want to talk to me, then that’s your choice. I won’t pester you.” She pinned her back against a tree, bringing her knees to her chest and tightly wrapping her arms around them. She sunk her head under her arms, refusing to show her distraught face.

Sesshomaru simply continued to stare at her. The corner of his lip twitched. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. Why would he? He looked up into the clear, day sky, remembering how it felt to watch Rene fly away with a stranger. He sighed.

“Did you want him to do that?” he suddenly asked.

“Hm?” Rene slowly lifted her head. “Do what?”

“. . .”

“Do what?”

He didn’t say anything.

Rene unlocked her arms and placed her hands on the grass. “Did I want who to do what?”

Sesshomaru merely stared at her, pursing his lips. Why the hell did he even ask the question? Why did he . . . care?

Rene shook her head at his vagueness. She thought for a second, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask her. The girl rubbed her hand against her head and slid it down to her cheek. _What was he trying to ask me?_ Her hand suddenly froze, feeling her frosty cheeks. _Fuyuki,_ she suddenly thought. She slightly blushed as she placed her fingers to her lips. “You mean the kiss?”

 

 “Um!” A speedy feeling of overwhelment flew over Sesshomaru once more. Just hearing the word (“kissed”) irked him. “Forget it,” he quickly spat out, turning away.

Rene jerked. “O-Oh . . . OK.” _What was that all about?_

A longer silence lingered, leaving the two with their own thoughts. Sesshomaru pondered on the girl’s being there; what was he going to do now that it was just to the two of them? Should he take her back to her friends or leave her again? Rene, on the other hand, thought about Sesshomaru’s behavior from the time she spent with him that day. It was cryptic yet somewhat predictable and new. And yet, it was heart-breaking. Crushing. Shattering. There was no telling what his next move would be, so she decided that she would be the one to throw a curve ball. What else could she do?

“I want to leave,” Rene suddenly said, choking on her words. Sesshomaru’s eyes quickly filled with surprise, filling with a mild displeasing terror. She wanted to leave? After a few seconds, his eyes quickly went back to normal, yet the hurried beating of his aching heart would not stop rampaging. Rene continued. “It’s obvious you don’t want me here, and I only came looking for you so you could help me find InuYasha and the others. And now that the snow has cleared . . . well . . .  I think I can find them on my own now . . .” She stood onto her feet and dusted herself off, hating the words sputtering through her lips.

Sesshomaru looked down towards the ground. He clenched his fist, not knowing what to do. What could he do? He didn’t want her to go, but her just coming out and saying “I want to leave” was an eye opener. He bit down on the bottom of his lip. A sudden rage flew over him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, ready to tell the girl to have it her way and throw another one of his tantrums, but his words were quickly halted when Rene spoke:

“However . . .”

Sesshomaru slowly raised his head. His eyes met with Rene’s, who stood squarely in front of him. He freed his lower lip from his sharp fangs.

Rene did her best to smile. “I don’t want to leave. It hurts me to say that I do, especially when I really don’t, but my presence here just seems to hinder your goals in finding Naraku because I keep putting myself in danger.” She paused. “Sesshomaru, if you want me to . . . I’ll leave. I don’t want to pester you anymore . . . at least not until you complete your promise and return my flute, even if you deny doing so. But,” She slowly placed a finger in his face, careful as to not let him think she was going to smack his face again. “I’ll only leave and let you continue your search for Naraku on one condition . . .”

The dog demon blinked. _On one condition?_ he thought. _What could she possibly want from me?_

Rene outstretched her hand. She softly stroked it along the side of his face until her fingers traveled into his hair. They entangled with his locks, sliding through her fingers. She gently tugged on its silver-like content. “Let me remove this blood from your hair. It doesn’t suit you, and it’s been bugging me ever since you came back from your trip through the forest.”

“Uh . . .” Sesshomaru glanced down at his hair, which was still in Rene’s grip. As he scanned his long, silky mane, he noticed dark spots of red. As his eyes traveled farther down to the tips, the color grew darker and heavier. The sight was repulsive.

Rene suddenly clasped his hand, leading him towards the water. “Let’s go,” she exclaimed as she dragged him away. Sesshomaru helplessly followed. When they were at the edge, she released his hand and went to her knees.

Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion. _What is she doing?_ he thought.

Shortly after, she waved her hands, motioning towards herself. She was telling him to come closer. When Rene noticed his face twist with more misperception, she patted her legs. “Come on. Put your head here.”

Sesshomaru stood there with a quizzical expression for the longest time. His eyes darted from her welcoming face to her lap, and back to her face again. He shook his head. “This is absurd.”

Rene sighed. “Well, I guess I can just stay with you while you hunt down Naraku and follow you through your “dangerous” travels like before and possibly get captured, injured, or even killed again. That was the deal we just made, wasn’t it?”

Sesshomaru scowled at the witty girl, shaking his head at her manipulating smirk. She was serious. He finally gave in. He let out a heavy sigh, pondering on whether he should go through with the action or not. After a long hesitation, he finally walked closer to her. He knelt down next to her folded knees. As soon as he did, Rene grabbed his head and led it into her lap. At first, the feeling of lying on a human was strange, but surprisingly, Sesshomaru found himself at ease. He rested his head in her lap with no second thoughts, facing the sky. It was the first time he had ever done something like that, but it felt strangely comforting.

Rene wasted no time; she scooped up his long, white hair and dunked it into the water, letting it float and scatter along its own path. She dipped her hands into the steaming water before slapping her hands together. Like a maid on a dirty tile, she began to scrub the red from his white locks. As she worked on his hair, Sesshomaru found himself slowly loosening. He felt tranquil and surprisingly warm. Surprisingly . . . peaceful . . .

“Uh, Sesshomaru . . .” Rene suddenly said. “May I ask how you got yourself covered in blood?”

Sesshomaru thought for a second, pondering that himself. Albeit he didn’t know the specifics, he did have a general idea of when he received the stains. (He knew some of the blood was from when Rene threw the snowball at him, but by this point, Rene had probably forgotten that fact.) Cutting the conversation as short as possible, he merely said, “Demons.”

Rene shortly paused at his vagueness before continuing to scrub the red away. _Demons,_ she thought. _So, this is the blood from the demons he slaughtered? Did he kill them after our argument to release frustration or something?_ Rene turned to him again. “Sesshomaru . . . where did you go when you left me and Jaken alone?”

Sesshomaru weakly shook his head, remaining silent and concealing his lips. He knew . . . He remembered . . . He remembered how he had to fight off some demons who were roaming towards the area Rene resided. For some reason, the demon’s senses weren’t affected by the snow’s properties. Consequently, he had to prevent them from proceeding any further. Not only that, it relieved a little frustration.

Again, trying to cut the conversation short, Sesshomaru simply said, “Nowhere.”

Rene paused, noticing the demon’s increasing ambiguity. _Am I annoying him?_ she asked herself. She thought for a second. _No, he’s always been like this. Hasn’t he?_ Rene pursed her lips. Her scrubbing slowed. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh.” Sesshomaru tilted his head, wondering why the girl was suddenly apologizing.

She clarified: “If I hadn’t come to find you . . . then none of this stuff would have happened.” Rene stared into the water, analyzing the tiny streaks of red and pink. She sighed.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she worked. He closed his eyes and released a slow breath. “That’s why you should have listened and stayed in that village.”

“Eh . . .” Rene’s eyes flashed with surprise. How could he say that to her? “Um . . . I guess you’re right . . .”

“Still,” He paused, noticing the girl’s grabbed attention. “It was a bit unexpected . . .”

“Huh?”

“It looks like you fended well . . .”

“Uh . . .” Rene blinked, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. She knew how to take care of herself. A light smile slid across her face. She nodded. “Sesshomaru, I have another question . . .” She quickly cleared her throat. “Why did you attack Fuyuki when he . . . uh . . .  k-kissed me?” She cleared her throat once again.

“Eh . . .” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned his head, facing away from her abdomen. How would he know? Seeing them was just . . . provoking.

“Forget it,” she said when there was no response. Rene chuckled at the demon’s sudden discomfort. “In all honesty, I thought you were envious.” Sesshomaru quickly turned back and glared at her with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. “Don’t give me that look. It’s the truth. The way you yelled at him when he touched me, the way you pulled my hair when I tried to . . . “clean” the food from his mouth, and the way you nearly choked him to death when he kissed me . . . I thought . . .” She paused, pursing her lips. Her face slightly reddened. Her tone dropped almost to a whisper. “I thought it was cute . . . and sweet . . .”

 _Cute?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Sweet?_ He twitched at the foul words. No one – _no one_ – had ever described his action with such feeble names. It was embarrassing and untrue, to him at least.

Just when the dog demon was about to speak his mind, Rene unhesitantly blurted, “But it was also very frightening, violent, and dangerous . . . and painful. Very painful. Jaken was right. You do have a silent, violent temper; you’re a time bomb just waiting to explode, and yet you always manage to mask its presence. Fuyuki, however, was the total gentleman. No wonder why you were so envious.” She chuckled.

Sesshomaru grid his fangs together. “Don’t be absurd. Why would I be envious of scum like . . . Uh . . .”

For a moment, the dog demon could feel no tug on his scalp; Rene had stopped fiddling with his hair. She grabbed his left cheek and slightly pulled it towards her before leaning in and placing her forehead against his. Sesshomaru’s eyes filled with surprise, and his mouth fell ajar. Rene’s eyes were closed, and she was smiling.

“I’m glad . . .” she said softly. “Seeing that made me realize . . . it showed me how much you really cared. I’ve been so oblivious.” Rene pulled back away from him in order to get a full view of his handsome face. They both looked into each other’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Sesshomaru gazed into Rene’s warm, brown eyes. He looked deeply into them, trying to find what he could not when he was pinning her down in the snow. That’s when he realized what he couldn’t make out . . . It was adoration . . . and a deep sense of compassion. No one had ever gazed upon him with such affection . . . She was a first.

Rene turned back to her work. After one last scrub, she took Sesshomaru’s hair from the water and wrung it out as best she could before veiling back onto land. It sparkled and gleamed like the bright morning sun. “OK,” she said. “I’m finished. Your hair has never looked so perfect.”

Sesshomaru didn’t move, and he didn’t say a word. He merely sunk deeper into her lap, relaxing every single muscle in his body. He refused to move from where he lied.

“A song,” he suddenly stated. Rene stared down at him in confusion. He explained, “A song . . . Can you carol a song?”

“Uh . . .” Rene jerked. “Wha . . .” She slowly shook her head. _Is he . . . He’s . . . He’s asking me to sing him a song? What?_

Rene placed a hand on his forehead, checking to see if he was feeling well. As she did, Sesshomaru’s eyes sluggishly closed. He relaxed even further, letting his entire body go. It felt good . . . It felt nice. He released a soft, unperturbed sigh. Its relaxed sound flew into the girl’s ears. That was the first time she had heard Sesshomaru’s soft, calm breathing. It was strange yet somewhat perfect and brightening. She had never witnessed such a tranquil expression on the hot-tempered dog demon.

Rene gulped. “Alright then,” she said as she stroked his hair. “What do you want me to sing?”

Sesshomaru thought for a second, pondering on what he was in the mood to hear. He looked up towards her with a blank gaze. He didn’t know. He honestly didn’t know. The only music his ears had ever tuned into was hers.

Rene lightly chuckled. “OK. Let me think . . .” She paused for a moment. “Alright. I think I have something. It’s something I made up when I was in Kaede’s village. It was made in what I thought to be in your perspective (because I was in a bad place at the time), but I guess I can switch the roles around just this once.”

Sesshomaru thought for a second, wondering what she could have meant by “his perspective”.

Rene sat up straight. Her nerves were scattered; she hadn’t sung in so long, but that didn’t stop her. She sucked in a deep breath, clearing her mind of all mixed feelings, before letting out a new, angelic song (You are my Man; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5On1hyUoowI):

_~ Why is it so hard  . . . to get over . . . your past?_

_Why am I still . . . hurting?  
Why does this anger last? ~_

Rene removed her hand from Sesshomaru’s head. The warm feeling suddenly disappearing caused the demon to open his eyes. Immediately, his gaze met with Rene’s, but for some reason, the warmth in her eyes slightly chilled. Her head was low and drooping. And at that time, almost instantly, the dog demon realized Rene had lied to him. Not even that far into the song, he could tell that this song was never to be in his perspective, but in Rene’s. How badly was she hurt when he had to say goodbye?

Sesshomaru peered into the girl’s eyes, watching her saddened expression as she continued to sing:

 _~If you would help me, I will try to help me too._  
Just don’t leave me. I won’t make it without you.  
I-I-I-I-I get so mad. I take it out on you.  
I know you wanna help me with all the wrong I've done to you!

 _All you wanna do is love me!_  
But I keep pushing you away.  
All you ever done is care for me  
and I say no please go away.

 _I-I-I don't know why, why you love-ove-ove me._  
But I'm so glad you do, you do-o-o-o-o  
Thank you for putting up with me  
And all the things I put you through, ohhhh.  
I get so sad and mean towards you.  
But just hold me until the moment is through. oh

 _You are my man, My real Good Man._  
So strong for me. My one true friend.  
You are my man. My lover man.  
Don't give up on me. Please understand!

_Doooooon't, Doooooon't.~_

Rene leaned in. She grasped Sesshomaru’s hand and tangled her fingers between his before stroking her cheek against it. She was crying, letting her tears uncontrollably fall down her face. Sesshomaru sat up and watched the sobbing girl. Her song was heart-wrenching and beautiful. Each high note was excellent and perfect . . . and the feelings she put into it . . . He could tell she meant every word. And above all, he now knew what she meant when she said she had changed perspectives. Even though he knew she had lied about it, every word she spoke was putting his own feelings into words . . . words he could not say . . . and words he could not admit . . . (Except for the “You are my man” part of course :-P  lol )

“I’ve been so . . . so wrong to you,” she cried, “But . . . but I’ve enjoyed . . . every single moment I spent with you today . . . Sesshomaru.” She shook her head. “I’m so sorry.”

The warm, salty tears streaming down Rene’s cheeks leaked onto the back of Sesshomaru’s hand, but he didn’t care. _Rene,_ he thought. His eyelids lowered. _I think it’s the same for both of us . . ._  

And they just sat there together, listening to Rene’s soft sobs. But they enjoyed it. They enjoyed every second they were spending with one another because it was a rare moment. It was a rare moment indeed. But even with that rare moment, there still lurked doubts. How long did it have to take . . . what obstacles did they have to face just for this one rare moment? Would life for them go on like that forever? Oh, heaven forbid. Yet they remained by each other’s side, not wanting to let the other go. Time was short, and danger was still lurking. Besides, they didn’t even know how long their time together would last . . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that was my little long spill. Rene and Sesshomaru finally got to spend some time with one another, even though the rest of their day was chaotic. Anyway, I want to know your thoughts (especially on Sesshomaru’s fit of jealousy)! Till next time.  
> Oh, and the description about how Rene felt about Sesshomaru was not mine. It started with “Of course there is a lot of physical attraction . . .” and ended at “. . . he is the definition of perfect to me . . .” It’s actually a description by a girl describing Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, but I thought it would suit the story, so I did my little editing here and there.


	69. Forced to Let Go

Forced to Let Go

Sesshomaru gently landed in the soggy, short cut grass near the clear river deep in the forest with Rene sitting on his shoulder. His hand was press against her upper quads so she would not fall off while he was flying her to her desired destination. Once he descended, he quickly scoped out his surroundings. Rene did the same, eyeing all of the familiar trees around her.

“This is it,” she said, realizing where she was.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded before gently sliding the girl down into his arm and smoothly placing her in the grass and onto her bare feet.

Rene, without looking back at the dog demon, immediately ambled towards the flowing river. She crouched down, stroking the rear of her kimono, and examined it. Shortly after, Sesshomaru could see her give a slight nod. “This is the river I fell into. InuYasha and the others should be in this area. They shouldn’t be too far.”

Rene stood onto her feet, reaching up towards the clear skies as far as she could. She sucked in a huge breath and held it. As she did, her mind filled with memories of all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours: being separated from the group, finding Jaken, arguing with Sesshomaru, being taken by Fuyuki . . . It was all so chaotic, yet it was all so amazing. Who would have ever guessed she and Sesshomaru would cross paths again . . . so angrily?

The girl slowly released her breath, lowering her arms and freeing all tension held in her body. An expression of bliss plastered her calm face, but inside she felt cold . . . and melancholy.

 “So . . . I guess,” Rene started as she stared down at her own reflection. She turned to peer at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. A slight light twinkled in the corner of her eye. “I guess . . . this is good-bye . . . for now at least.”

“Uh!” Sesshomaru clenched his fist. His golden eyes were filled with shock. _That’s right,_ he thought. _She’s . . . She’s going back . . ._ Sesshomaru’s eyes lowered, suddenly filling with sadness. _That’s what we agreed on . . ._

 Rene’s eyes slightly widened when she saw Sesshomaru’s demeanor deplete. She didn’t know why, but an overwhelming feeling of guilt came over her as if _she_ was doing something wrong. _Why is he acting like this?_ she thought. _Isn’t he the one that wanted me to leave in the first place?_

After gazing at the melancholy dog demon for a few seconds, Rene finally sighed. “Sesshomaru,” she said as she began to walk his way, trying to comfort him as best she could. “You really shouldn’t look that way. It’s not in your character.” The girl finally stopped when she was two feet in front of the moping demon. She stared at him, eyeing his lagging head and hair-covered face. She had never seen Sesshomaru look so blue in all the times she had been with him.

“Sesshomaru,” she said again, but this time with a slight bow. “Thank you for bringing me here. I still might have been wandering through the forest looking for this place if you hadn’t helped me.” She slightly chuckled, but the laugh quickly faded.

It was dead silent. Completely soundless. No wind blew, and no tree brushed. Not even the birds chirped. The awkward silence caused the girl great discomfort. Rene joined Sesshomaru and stared at the ground, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lower lip.

 _What do I do?_ she thought. _I’ve never seen him act this way. What do I say to him?_ “Uh, Sesshoma-“ Just as Rene glanced up, her eyes met with Sesshomaru’s gaze. And for a moment, she was speechless. Completely taken aback. His stern, golden eyes lacked its normal intimidation. They were cold . . . and pleading.

Rene simply shook her head at the shocking sight. “I . . . I-I’m sorry for what happened today, Sesshomaru: for my behavior, for yelling at you, for . . .” she paused and balled her fist “. . . slapping you . . . twice . . .” She cringed at the last bit. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes, remembering the stinging sensation he felt. It was terribly painful, even for a mortal’s smacking.

“Well, I . . . I . . .” Rene ceased to twiddle her thumbs. She dropped her hands to her sides and stared at the ground. Tears swelled in her eyes. In less than a second, water spewed down her face like overflowing dams. Her lip violently quivered as short, quick sobs and huffs streamed through her lips. She slowly walked up to Sesshomaru. Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his kimono just above his armor. Sesshomaru was in complete shock at the action. His eyes filled with awe. “I’ll . . . I’ll miss you . . . Sesshomaru,” she sobbed.

Sesshomaru could feel Rene’s warm tears bleeding through his kimono. He could smell its fresh salt. And every time the girl let out a rough sob, his ears jerked.  Sesshomaru’s hand twitched considerably. He tried . . . and he wanted to . . .  but he couldn’t bring himself to return the embrace. Instead, he found himself trying to push her away . . . but why? Why did he feel the need to do that?

Rene refused to release the dog demon. Her tight grip grew stronger with every push. Sesshomaru realized his gentle nudging would not work, so he began to use his words.

“Rene,” he started. “Let g-“

“NO!” she suddenly screamed, temporarily stunning the dog demon. Her breath was heavy, and her tears were thick. “I won’t! Not until you act on what you find so hard to do!”

“Em . . .” Sesshomaru understood immediately what she meant, but how would she know? How _did_ she know? How could he even do it? This feeling . . . this craving for this one girl . . . he had never acted on it. Not once . . . No . . . he had before . . . when she was dying . . . he remembered . . .

Sesshomaru balled his hand into a fist. Why was it so hard to act on his impulse? Why was it so difficult to show how much he cared? He bit down on his lip just thinking about it. This girl crying into his chest . . . why did she have such an effect on him?  Why . . . And with that thought in mind, the dog demon slowly raised his arm. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he did it anyway. He wrapped his arm around the girl and pressed her closer to him, finally returning the embrace. He had never felt such a need for adoration in his entire life. It was exhilarating . . . and warming.

Rene’s eyes budged, completely shocked that he followed through with the action. It was so unpredictable and new, yet it was greatly welcomed. And they wanted it to last forever. With Rene’s fragile face pressed against his chest and Sesshomaru’s warm hand placed against her back, the two felt something they had never experienced before . . . acknowledgment of one another’s fondness.

Sesshomaru gripped the girl tighter. With each passing second, he found it impossible to release her from his protective arm. A second ago, he was trying to push her away, but now, he didn’t even want to let go. Nonetheless, he felt his heart suddenly crashed down into the pit of his stomach while feeling the breath being sucked right out of him when Rene suddenly shoved off and detached herself from him. His face was filled with total bewilderment and shock.

He wasn’t the one to push her away . . . She was . . .

Rene stumbled as she took a few steps back before stopping and regaining her balance. With tears still streaming down her cheeks, she couldn’t help but see the heart-broken expression plastering the demon’s face, his pleading hand still outstretched towards her. Rene quickly turned away, ashamed of her own actions. Why was she so cruel?

“I can’t,” she suddenly cried. She cupped her hands together and placed them on her chest. “You’re embrace was . . . If . . . If you would have held you for much longer . . . I would have gone back on my word . . . I wouldn’t have let go . . . I’m so sorry . . .” She paused, twisting her body to the side. “You . . . you should go. I can sense InuYasha and the others. They’re coming this way . . . and I don’t want you to . . . Uh!”

Rene glanced back towards the dog demon, completely stunned and completely taken aback by the rare expression he held . . . Rejection. The expression was loud and brutal . . . twisted even. Gradually, Sesshomaru’s eyes began to narrow, his hand fell down to his side, and his agape mouth began to shut. He quickly flashed the girl a glare filled with overwhelming rage - which sent a furious chill throughout her whole being - before turning away.

Rene was completely stunned by his action. All she felt was guilt and injustice. She didn’t know what to do or what to say, yet all she could find herself doing was calling out his name. “Sesshomaru,” she called out to him when he began to strut away. He stopped and quickly peered over his shoulder, flashing her another scowl. She didn’t care; she knew she deserved it. She gulped. “G-Good luck. And take . . . take care of yourself . . . OK?”

He silently stared at her for a moment. _Those words again,_ he thought. _Those same words . . ._ Those were the same words she told him after the incident with Yoy. He left her alone in that cave, and she sent him off with a good luck. Before he knew it, she was in Naraku’s grasp . . . and she suffered for it . . . she died . . . Would the same events occur if he left her now? The rage in the demon’s expression slightly lowered. Sesshomaru nodded before turning away. As he walked, he quickly said, “By the way . . . You don’t have to trouble yourself about losing something you never lost.”  And with that, he took to the sky.

For a second, it took a while for Rene to comprehend his words. “I don’t have to trouble myself . . . for losing something that was never lost? What does that . . . Uh!”

Something previously said . . . Something that came through her lips suddenly clicked: _“I don’t know what I’d do without him. I can never dream of losing him . . . not even after the way I’ve been treating him . . . I’ve been so selfish. I wouldn’t be surprised if I did lose him. Still . . . I don’t even think he was ever . . . mine . . .”_ she remembered. Rene’s eyes widened as her tears grew larger. Her heart fluttered, quickly sputtering and rapidly speeding. “Does that mean he . . .” _He was listening to us the whole time?!!! Until the very END?!!_ Her face rapidly flushed. She felt so embarrassed. _Ugh! That bastard!_ Her face burned with much embarrassment.

Rene threw a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. Oh, how foolish she saw herself. After everything she had done to him, he said those words to her. He could have told her that she didn’t have to trouble herself for something that was never _hers_ , but instead, he said she didn’t have to trouble herself for something she never _lost._ The thought and realization of that brought a small smile to her face.

“InuYasha was right,” she joyfully sobbed. “You are cruel . . . but, who am I to talk?!”

Rene watched as he flew away until he finally disappeared into the distance. With a pleased yet shameful smile on her face, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she said softly.

Suddenly, she heard a plethora of rustling in the bushes and trees.

“What?! Are you sure?!”

“Of course, I’m sure! How could I miss that brat’s scent?”

Rene turned towards the trees, recognizing the familiar voices. Just as she did, she saw Sango and Miroku come out of the vegetation.

“Hey!” Sango suddenly yelled, pointing an excited finger at Rene.

“It’s Rene!” Shippou exclaimed from Miroku’s shoulder.

Miroku cupped his hand to his mouth and yelled behind him, “You guys, she’s over here!”

“What?!”

There was more rustling in the bushes. Before long, Kagome and InuYasha emerged in that order. Kagome’s face immediately lit up, beaming with relief.

The schoolgirl screamed, “Rene!” as she ran straight to her with open arms and wrapped them around her. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright! We thought you were in danger. You don’t know what we’ve been through to find you.”

 _You’re telling me,_ Rene thought _._

Suddenly, Rene felt Kagome being tugged away from her, her arms unraveling. InuYasha had pressed his hand against her stomach and pushed her aside, harshly cutting in. He stepped in front of Kagome and got into Rene’s face. “Where the hell have you been?!” he asked strictly.

Rene rapidly blinked for a second before stuttering, “I-I-I was . . .”

“Huh? Wait a minute . . .” InuYasha suddenly caught a whiff of something familiar. He leaned in closer to the girl and sniffed her up and down. Then he jerked. “Don’t tell me . . .”

She gulped and stammered, “I-I was with Sesshomaru and Fu. . .”

“IDIOT!” The angered half-demon shot a twisted scowl into her eyes while nearly pressing his nose against hers. Rene gulped as he continued to shout in her face. “Why would you go wandering off at a time like that?! We were all in danger. IN A DAMN CRISIS TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR SORRY ASS!” He quickly peered over his shoulder and continued with, “You see, Kagome. I told you she . . .”

“No no no! Listen!” Rene threw her hands down and stomped her foot. Everyone turned to her and obeyed. “A . . . a demon separated me from you all, and I couldn’t find my way back. Sesshomaru happened to be in the area, so I asked him for help.”

“You were gone for over a day!”

“That’s true but . . . the snow-”

“Now now, InuYasha,” Miroku cut in with a calming hand. “We don’t know what Rene could have been through in order to find us, so why don’t we just give her a break?”

InuYasha snarled at the monk. “Why?! She’s the one that begged us to allow her to tag along in the first place, and then she goes running after Sesshomaru. I mean, she even has his damn stench all over her. . . Hm?” InuYasha’s eyes caught a glimpse of something dark and purple on the girl’s forehead, underneath her black bangs. He leaned in closer to her – which made her cringe a bit - and analyzed the discolored scratch on her head. His eyes then flowed down to her wounded forearm. InuYasha quickly grabbed her wrist before eyeing her sternly. “What happened to your head and your arm?” he asked in a slow, low tone. Before she even had the chance to answer, he lowered his nose and sniffed her arm. His eyes immediately narrowed, and his frown deepened. “ _He_ did this.”

Rene snatched her wrist away. “It was an accident!”

“An accident?! Yeah yeah. That’s one hell of an accident!” He sniffed again. “And what’s this other smell, Ms. Accident? It smells like a half-demon.”

“Uh . . .”

“That’s enough InuYasha!” Kagome yelled. The half-demon shot Rene one final good, furious glare. Then, he backed away from her. Kagome’s eyes followed him as he did. “Jeez! We finally found her, and all you can do is patronize the girl? Show some restraint and courtesy.”

“Humph,” InuYasha growled. He crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

“I’m sorry, Rene,” Kagome continued as she turned to face the slightly frightened girl. “He was just a little worried about you is all.”

Rene stared at InuYasha as he walked away, finding that fact hard to believe.

“Who the hell said I was worried?!” he yelled over his shoulder as he continued to move forward.

 _That’s what I’m saying,_ she thought _._ After shaking her head, Rene bowed at the waist. “I’m so sorry for making you all worry.”

“Oh, but it’s not your fault,” said Shippou.

Miroku nodded. “He’s right. That wind took you away.”

“Yeah. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“We’re all just glad you’re safe,” Sango added.

“Yeah,” said Kagome. “Now we can all rest easy for a little while.”

“Eh?” Rene blinked. “What do you mean?”

“InuYasha was really in a hurry to find you,” Kagome started, “So we were searching for you all night without rest, and we were all worn out from the previous attack; that blizzard that came out of nowhere. So, we all agreed to stop and take it easy for the rest of the day after we found you. And here you are!”

“That’s right,” Shippou exclaimed. “And this is a nice spot too. We’re right next to a river. Good thing it’s not snowing anymore.”

Kagome nodded. “Oh, that’s right. For some reason, (we found out later that) the snow was preventing us from using our senses, which was intern prevented us from finding you, so we really believed it was caused by a demon who lives in the forest. Possibly the same one that attacked us. I’m just glad it all cleared.”

“O-Oh . . .” Rene lowered her head, knowing exactly who the “demon” was. “I see.”

“Would you guys quit your yapping?!” InuYasha said annoyingly. His toes were near the edge of the river. “Come on! Stop your damn chatting and let’s catch us some breakfast already.”

Everyone nodded and began to amble towards the river.

Kagome placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Come on, Rene. You must be hungry.

“Eh . . .” _Not really_ , she thought _._ Her stomach was still full from all the fish she had eaten with Fuyuki.

“Want to go catch some fish?”

Rene shrugged. “Sure.”

. . .

The fire crackled, popping loudly as the burned wood shifted. It was dark and slightly chill, and everyone was sound asleep, except for Rene. She tossed and turned in the sleeping bag Kagome had lent her earlier that day, but she could not put herself to sleep. Her mind constantly wondered on her actions and how she could not take them back. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had held a certain someone for a little longer. Now, she may never get that chance again.

Rene unzipped herself from the sleeping bag and sat up after a few more shameful thoughts. She analyzed the people around her: Kagome was wrapped in her own sleeping bag along with Shippou not too far from her, Miroku laid on his side along the soft grass with his staff resting next to him, Sango was slugged tightly underneath Kirara’s tail, which was curled into a ball, and InuYasha was sitting upright with his head down and his sword resting against his shoulder.

 _Everyone seems so peaceful,_ she thought. _They really must have been worn out._

Rene removed the top layer from over her and hugged her knees to her chest, looking up towards the black sky. Something weighed heavily on her chest, rummaging through her brain . . . through her heart. It stung, and it felt painful as if she had done something wrong . . . Guilt maybe? Or was it something more? Perhaps, it was the thought, the fear, of losing him. Did he hate her now . . . after what she did?

_“You don’t have to trouble yourself about losing something you never lost.”_

His words rang in her head, but she didn’t know whether to feel comforted by them or to be ashamed and undeserving.  What to do? Oh, what to do?

Rene turned to InuYasha, analyzing the peaceful yet attentive expression on his face. _I wonder if InuYasha has ever felt this way about Kikyo or Kagome,_ she thought. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the half demon's ear twitch. After staring at him a few more moments, she gathered up some courage and whispered his name. However, there was no response. She tried again.

“InuYasha,” she whispered. “A-Are you awake?”

“I am now,” he grumbled. The half-demon slowly opened his eyes, immediately glaring at the girl. “What do you want?”

Rene gulped, slightly frightened by the half demon's tone. “I-I wanted to apologize. You . . . allowed me to travel with your group, yet I keep bringing you trouble.”

“It took you this long to figure that out?”

“Uh . . . um . . .” Rene lowered her head. Her demeanor completely altered into shame.

“Is that all?” InuYasha asked harshly.  She nodded.  “Jeez. You woke me up for that?”

“Eh . . . Well . . .” She paused. “I’m not sure . . .”

“Look!” he suddenly snapped. Rene’s head shot up. She jerked. “If you have something to say, then say it!”

Rene’s eyes slightly shook at his raised, annoyed tone. She shook her head. “I-I . . . I don’t know.” Her voice was hoarse and soft.

InuYasha slightly jerked, realizing she was on the verge of tears. He released a heavy, agitated sigh. “Jeez. You really are stupid.”

The night was still and silent. The two merely sat in the dark, slightly uncomfortable with each other’s company. Suddenly, InuYasha let out a large grunt. He threw his hand to his shoulder. Pain shot through his back like lightning. Rene quickly shot her head up at attention.

“Are you alright?!” she asked, ready to give her assistance.

“Ugh! I’m fine,” he said, sliding his hand from his shoulder and taking up his original position. “It’s nothing.” _Damn,_ he thought. _That demon got me real good._

Rene pursed her lips, truly concerned. Instinctively, she opened her palm and stared down into it. _Should I . . ._

“Don’t you even think about it,” InuYasha said suddenly. Rene stared up at the half-breed with a puzzled look on her face. “Don’t give me that look. I know what’s going through that dumb, stubborn head of yours, so don’t even think about using your powers to try to heal me. I don’t know what happened to you when you were gone, but I can tell a ton of power has left your body.”

“Eh!” Rene was surprised that he could tell. It must have really shown. She turned away, staring down at the sleeping bag, and sighed. “I don’t know if I’m even capable of healing. All I can really do is purify.”

“Purify huh?” InuYasha paused, gathering his thoughts. “I think it’s stupid.”

“Huh?” Rene peered at him with more confusion on her face.

He continued, not realizing his frustration. “No, you’re the stupid one. Stupid dumbass, always causing trouble. You’re as dumb as hell!” Rene was shocked. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. Was InuYasha letting off steam? Frustration? What was he even talking about? Suddenly, he added, “. . . but then what does that say about me?”

Rene had to gather herself for a moment. Noticing she was leaning back, cringing from his words, she straightened herself and cleared her throat. “U-Um . . . W-What are you . . . talking about?”

“What do you think? I’m talking about you and Sesshomaru.”

“Uh . . . Oh . . .” She blinked.

InuYasha shook his head, releasing an angered breath. “I think it’s silly . . . you falling for a guy like him. He’s a bastard! But if that’s true, then I guess you could call me a bastard as well. I’m sure Kagome told you . . . about me and Kikyo.”

Kagome’s eyes slightly opened. She turned in her sleeping bag, turning her back to the conservationists. InuYasha and Rene turned at the sudden action. After a moment of silence, they both turned to one another to continue their chat.

InuYasha continued with, “I was lost and ostracized, yet she welcomed me and decided to see me as normal and treat me as such. I guess that’s why I fell in love with her, a _human_ of all people. And now that I look back at it, I guess my story isn’t that different from yours, but at the same time, it’s a whole ‘nother level.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sesshomaru doesn’t know how to express his emotions. Hell, he couldn’t love anyone if he tried.”

Rene shot forward. “No! But . . . That’s not true! He-“

“That’s what I believed . . .”

“Uh?” She stared at the half-demon, who was now gazing into the dying fire. She collected herself, allowing him to continue.

“I remember the day when we rushed you to Kaede’s village after your fight with Naraku. Sesshomaru came, and I tried to stop him from going inside the hut to see you. However,” he peered up at the attentive girl, “when I saw his expression, I don’t know what came over me. I guess it was . . . shock. I had never seen him so determined about something that wasn’t related to Tetsusaiga or Naraku. I never saw him so determined to see a mortal . . . So . . . I let him through.”

Rene’s eyes were filled with awe and disbelief. “InuYasha . . .”

“Don’t get me wrong!” he quickly added. “I still think that bastard is too dangerous for you to be around. He treats people like crap, and I don’t’ trust him. Hell, he even hurt you, several times at that.”

 Rene grabbed her wrist. “It was an a-“

“Accident. I know. I know. That’s what you say.”

“But it was!”

He rolled his eyes and ignored her. “Still, Sesshomaru is after Naraku, just like us. I don’t’ even know why I let you tag along. It’s not safe for you. Sure, I can be harsh sometimes, but that’s only because I know Sesshomaru. Don’t believe me if you want, but I’m only trying to protect you.”

“Uh! Protect?” Rene analyzed the half-breed. His eyes were sincere and completely truthful. It was shocking. “So, Kagome was right; you _were_ worried.”

“Tch. I wouldn’t go so far as to say that.” He shot her a vituperative glare. “I still don’t like you very much.”

Rene put a hand to her mouth and slightly chuckled. “Aww, come on. I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rene stared at him for a moment. InuYasha found this very annoying when he noticed. “What now?!”

She simply shook her head, ignoring his rude tone. “Thank you, InuYasha. I think I needed that.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“You know, InuYasha, you can be nice when you want to be.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Kagome smiled and shifted in her sleeping bag once more.

Rene laughed, ignoring InuYasha’s question completely. “Thank you. I think I can sleep a little better tonight now.”

“Tch. Whatever. Just go to sleep. Tomorrow, we start the hunt for Naraku bright and early.”


	70. Moving the Pawn

Moving the Pawn

Hakudoshi and Kagura ambled through the dark halls. They had just returned to their hideout to report back to Naraku from all they had witnessed. As they walked through the depressing corridors, they walked in complete silence, only hearing their muffled footsteps echo along the walls.

Kagura, who walked two feet behind the child, looked down and stared at the back of Hakudoshi’s head, pondering. _What’s going on,_ she thought. _I just don’t get it. So, the whole point in drawing Fuyuki out of hiding was so he could deplete that girl of her power? Nothing more? Hmm . . . There’s something off about this. It’s normal for Naraku to use others to do his dirty work, but . . . Why does this plan seem so . . . flawed, like no thought was put into it? Naraku, what are your real intentions?_

A bright light suddenly beamed through the cracks of a sliding door. Kagura hadn’t noticed that she and the kid had already reached their destination. Hakudoshi placed his hand inside the slot of the door before thrusting it open. Chills immediately went down Kagura’s spine; the two were quickly greeted with a seemingly painful smirk split across Naraku’s face.

“Well?” Naraku began after staring at his two incarnation’s immobility in long silence.

Hakudoshi chuckled as he took a step into the blinding room. Kagura hesitantly followed. The two immediately stood in front of Naraku’s barrier, analyzing the half demon's poor, pathetic state. Naraku, however, was slowly recovering from what Rene had done to him. He just needed a little more time . . .

“Naraku,” Hakudoshi began with a cryptic smirk plastered on his small face. “You sly dog. You knew all along that the half demon's untamed demonic energy would react to the girl’s purity didn’t you?”

Naraku’s smile widened as a chuckled vibrated through his lips. “So, I can assume things went well?”

“Partially.” The pale boy paused. He examined the injured demon’s face, trying to find a piece of displeasure, but Naraku’s wild grin remained true.

“Go on,” he merely said.

Hakudoshi nodded. “That half-demon Fuyuki . . . He did drain Rene of a great fraction of her power; however . . . Sesshomaru quickly realized the effects and prevented the girl from coming in contact with him. And then he drove him away out a rage and jealousy. So pitiful.”

Kagura churned, slightly turning her head to the side. _That damn bitch!_ she thought. _Why is that girl so stubborn and . . . What am I even saying?_

Naraku analyzed the sorcerous from the corner of his eyes, taking slight pleasure from her change in demeanor. It was obvious how much displeasure came to her from the mere mention of Rene. After a small sneer, Naraku turned back to the boy and chuckled. Hakudoshi’s expression slightly depleted.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, trying to maintain the smirk on his face. “I thought you would be a little more . . . displeased from the news.”

He shook his head. “I know you’ve already figured, Hakudoshi. Fuyuki will have no choice but to go back to that mortal, so I’m not displeased in the slightest. Still, I want you and Kagura to continue to watch her, and I advise _you_ not to do anything reckless.”

The boy snickered. “Now, why would you say that, Naraku, to me of all people? The girl already has more than half of her power drained. Although, now would be the logical time to act. She’s defenseless.”

“Do it and you’ll surely be killed.”

Now, Hakudoshi’s smirk completely faded, replacing with a deep, crooked frown. He glowered at the cryptic demon. “’I’ll surely be killed,’ you say? What, by you?”

Naraku chuckled. “No . . . by her.”

For a second, there was a pause. Hakudoshi sucked in a slow but deep breath. He stared into Naraku’s red eyes and scowled.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not one to _joke_ , Hakudoshi.” Naraku’s voice grew spiteful. He was basically hissing. “And why would I be? I would know. My body is proof of what she is capable of.” The boy opened his mouth to retort, but before he had the chance, Naraku outstretched his closed fist through the barrier and towards the pale boy. “Now, here . . .”

Hakudoshi merely stared at the half demon's fist, moving his eyes back and forth from Naraku’s unsightly face and back to his clenched fist. Finally, he held out his open palm. Naraku immediately unraveled his bony fingers, dropping a pink diamond object in his hand. Hakudoshi’s simply stared at the familiar thing with confusion.

“A piece of the Shikon Jewel Shard?” he said with slight vexation in his voice.

Naraku simply nodded. “Give that to Fuyuki.”

“Uh! Why? Are you trying to increase his power? Is he _also_ not capable of handling the girl?”

The half-demon paused, noticing the boy’s reference to himself. Neither were capable; not him, not Fuyuki.

“No,” he said plainly. Naraku looked down towards his hand. He pierced his own palm with his nails before squeezing his blood onto the jewel. As the blood dripped, the colors in the gem suddenly swirled, morphing into a reddish black coat.

“No,” Naraku said again. ”Not necessarily to increase his power . . . but to taint it.”

“Taint it?”

Naraku nodded. “Fuyuki is a half-demon; half pure, half demonic. We could use the shard to alter his power so it is completely demonic. That way, he will have no control whatsoever.”

Hakudoshi paused for a second, trying to comprehend what was being said. It made no sense. Why would Naraku go through all of this trouble for one girl? Then, he spoke. “What do you mean completely demonic? Half demons only have their power because of the blood of their demon half; it’s already demonic.”

“Initially, you are correct. Half demons only have their power because of that fifty percent demon inside them. However, our little Rene has purified the demonic in him more than once from simply touching him. If she continues, there is no telling what might happen. He could either have complete control over his power, or . . . he could lose it completely and become human. Either way, I could lose my pawn . . . not that he’s that important.”

Hakudoshi stared at the demon with knitted brows. _If this half-demon wasn’t that important, then why is Naraku going through all of this trouble? Besides . . ._ “Wouldn’t giving him the jewel just make him a full demon?”

“That’s where you’re wrong. My blood has made it so the jewel is set specifically to attack his power.”

“I see . . .”

Naraku and the boy merely glowered at one another with opposing eyes: patience versus taking action. Why was Naraku doing this? To simply rid Rene of her power? No. There had to be more . . .

Kagura glanced back and forth between the two. Everything that was said, everything she heard . . . Why was this girl – this mortal – so important? Did she hurt Naraku’s pride so much that he would go through all of these lengths to get rid of her? Was she that great an obstacle, or did he simply want to see her suffer?

_Because you might interfere._

She shook her head. _Still, why would Kanna ever think I’d screw Naraku’s plans just to save that girl? How idiotic._

“You look flustered,” Naraku suddenly said to Kagura. His tone was mellow and uncaring. The sorcerous quickly looked up, not realizing the two were eyeing her. “Does hearing this bring you discomfort?”

A stream of sweat slid down the side of her face. “No, it’s just . . .Has Kanna returned yet?”

“Are you worried?” Naraku’s lips curled into a devilish smile.

She paused, staring at the malicious demon. “Don’t be absurd. The last time I saw her she was in a blizzard.” All the more reason for her to be worried.

“If you must know, I sent her off to do a little bidding for me. Nothing more. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why are you still standing here?”

“Um?” Kagura suddenly heard a small thump behind her. When she turned, she saw Hakudoshi on the wooden rail that separated the inside from the outside world, ready to leave. She turned back to Naraku who had a most discomforting scowl.

“You should be on your way,” he said in a menacing tone.

Kagura gulped. She nodded before turning to the rail, plucking a feather from her bun, and taking to the sky, desperate to get away from Naraku’s deathly red eyes.

. . .

Hakudoshi and Kagura landed in the fluffy, feather-like snow on the icy mountain. The winds were much calmer than Kagura had remembered, still even. And the snow was much lighter; it wasn’t like ice piercing against her bare feet.

“Where?” Hakudoshi said plainly after eyeing his surroundings.

Kagura unfolded her arms and pointed her fan in the direction of the cave, which was surprisingly plain rock; hardly any ice covered it.

Hakudoshi immediately ambled towards the cave with his staff gripped loosely in his hand. After a few moments, Kagura followed. They hastily walked down the cold, breezy corridor. When they broke through the bright light ahead, they were standing in the half demon's icy room. Fuyuki straight ahead, against the wall. However, this time, he wasn’t in his demon form, and he wasn’t cowering. He was simply sitting on the smooth, blue ice with folded legs.

There was a slight calm breeze in the chamber of ice, much more peaceful than the last time Naraku’s incarnations were there to visit. Fuyuki took in a deep breath before opening his eyes. He blinked for a second before analyzing his expected guests. Of course they would come back for him, especially since Rene told him about being used for Naraku’s twisted plot and in order to bring her pain.

Fuyuki peered into the two’s eyes, looking from Kagura's red ones to the boy’s lilac ones and back to Kagura's. For a second, he stared at her. “You’re the lady who came with that albino child,” he stated. His face sunk. A displeased frown formed on his pale face. “You never came to help me. You lied.”

“There’s no need to cry over spilled milk.”

He paused. “So . . . your superior, Naraku . . . how much did I contribute to his underhanded trick?”

“How should I know? That’s something for you to ask him . . . if you can find him.”

“You’re evil.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who told you the tale. You can thank Kanna for that.” She paused. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she is would you?”

Hakudoshi peered at Kagura through the corner of his eyes. She did the same to him. After glaring at one another for a while, they both turned back to Fuyuki.

“Well?”

“Sorry, but I wouldn’t know.” He turned to the pale boy. “And who might you be?”

“It’s a name you don’t need to remember, but I go by Hakudoshi.”

“Humph. Are you another enemy here to lie? Are you trying to use me for your dirty work?” He quickly glanced at Kagura before nodding in her direction. “She made me believe that that demon named Sesshomaru was endangering Rene. In truth, the girl chose to be with him; her own will. So, are you here to feed me with the same falsity?

Hakudoshi merely peered into Fuyuki’s mystic eyes with a crooked smile. “No,” he said plainly. “I’m here for more important matters. In fact . . .” He reached into his kimono and extracted the gem, holding it out in his palm so it was on full display to show to Fuyuki. The winter demon simply eyed it quizzically. “I’m here to make a deal with you. You see, Rene’s power is simply _too_ great for her, so all we ask is for you to get rid of all of Rene’s power, so her life can be spared [from herself].”

“Uh?” Kagura stared at the child with confusion. _More lies,_ she thought. _That’s exactly why Naraku wants to get rid of her power: in order to kill her._

The boy continued with, “In addition to that, I’ll give you this jewel shard to help you through your mission and so you can control your power.”

Fuyuki merely stared at the gem with narrow eyes before shooting his scowl towards the boy. “I don’t need your help, child. I’ve hurt Rene enough. Besides, I’m already in control.”

“But not completely. You really think you can handle your own power after a mere day? Don’t be absurd. There is still a chance that you could lose yourself, like your emotions for instance . . .”

“How do you know that?”

Hakudoshi ignored him and continued to say, “Jealousy, anger, content, sadness-“

“That won’t work on me.” They paused.

“Oh?”

Fuyuki shook his head. “I won’t allow you to provoke me. And I’ll admit, I do need some training. I hurt Rene because of my emotions. However, I don’t make deals with the devil.”

The two stared at one another, burning into each other’s glare and wanting to cut each other’s throats.

“Fine,” the boy finally said, breaking the anxious silence. “If that’s how you want it, have it your way.”

Kagura took a step back when she saw Hakudoshi close his palm and drop his fist to his side before flipping his spear, standing it tall. Without any warning, he jumped into the air and lunged at Fuyuki, swinging his spear towards his neck. Fuyuki, however, reacted quickly, hopping out of his sitting position and jumping back. Before he had time to recover, Hakudoshi was at his throat once more. He rapidly swung his spear, but Fuyuki managed to dodge all of his attacks. As he did that, he reminded himself to remain calm, and he did.

“What’s the matter, Fuyuki? Afraid to use a little ice?”

Fuyuki narrowed his eyes and stopped, standing his ground. With a satisfied smirk, Hakudoshi brought down his spear. But in one quick motion, Fuyuki turned to the side, wrapped his hands around the boy’s weapon, and swung the spear along with him towards the icy wall. As Hakudoshi flew towards the wall, he twisted and turned his body, flipping until the soles of his feet softly connected with the ice. He casually hopped from the wall and onto the icy floor.

“Not bad,” he said.

Fuyuki merely scoffed before lunging at the boy once more. However, as he darted towards his opponent, he noticed the child refused to move. Just as he reached for him, a moon shaped blade gashed his arm like a sharp razor. Fuyuki quickly withdrew his arm before jumping back to safety. After analyzing his bleeding arm, his eyes darted to the other person occupying the room.

“Tch! You,” he hissed.”

Without a word, Kagura swung her fan through the air. A flurry of moon-shaped blades raced towards the half-demon. He quickly rolled along the ground to avoid the attacks; however, one managed to gash the back of his left calf. So he knelt on one knee while holding his wounded arm. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, more blades darted towards him. Without thinking, he raised his left arm and up came a solid wall of thick ice. The blades slammed against it and shattered one by one until there were no more. And after that, the wall fell.

Fuyuki was lightly panting, looking from one enemy to the other, wondering who would attack first. His question was soon answered when Kagura waved her fan. A huge gust of wind spun through the room like a tornado. He shielded his face and stood his ground, trying not to let the wind throw him into the air. When he opened his eyes, he could see Hakudoshi swing his spear in his direction. Fuyuki jumped up to dodge, but the wind picked him up and spun him like a rag doll. When it stopped, he plummeted to the ground and fell hard on his face.

As Fuyuki struggled to rise to his feet, Hakudoshi taunted him. “What’s the matter? Is a little wind to powerful for you?”

“That was cowardly of you,” said Fuyuki when he caught his breath. “Still, I won’t go down so easily. I promised Rene that I would not fear myself.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Again and again, Kagura and Hakudoshi ganged up on Fuyuki, forcing him to use his power unnecessarily. He continuously dodged attacks, and he was continuously swept into the air and slammed back down. He could find no openings; he was purely defense.

The fight raged on for over ten minutes, and Fuyuki grew sick of taking his enemies blows. So when the chance was right – when Hakudoshi stopped to taunt him once more – he refused to hesitate. He cocked back both of his palms, gathering all the energy into them, before releasing two large blue blasts towards both Kagura and Hakudoshi.

Caught in his words, Hakudoshi leaped up, slightly grazed at his feet. Kagura had to push herself away with her own wind in order to dodge. Even then, she was still struck in her sides.

Heavy breaths left the winter demon’s mouth. He lowered his arms and hunched his back, barely able to stand. When he took a step forward, he suddenly froze. Ice quickly began to slither up both of his arms. He grunted.

_No! I’ve been fighting for too long.  If I keep this up, I’ll lose control again . . ._

Fuyuki suddenly bit his tongue after being brutally whacked in the face with Hakudoshi’s spear. His head flew back, but he refused to fall. He cursed himself for being distracted; however, when he tried to focus, he noticed his vision was blurred and that he was in a daze. While diverted, Hakudoshi turned his spear, stuck the jewel to the end of his rod, and lunged into the air. He flipped his spear and brought it down, slamming it right in the center of Fuyuki’s forehead and forcing the jewel into his head. Blood gushed from Fuyuki’s eyes. It streamed down the center of his forehead when the boy finally hopped back.

Hakudoshi analyzed his work: Fuyuki’s body immediately began to quiver, and gradually, it began to vulgarly shake like a child having a seizure. He grabbed his face with his iced palms as his eyes began to flicker. His body convulsed, morphing from beast to human, to human to beast.

Fuyuki shot the boy an enraged glare. “Damn you! What have you done to me?!”

Hakudoshi merely chuckled. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Fuyuki outstretched his arm. “Damn you, boy!” Before the two even knew it, a blue and purple ball of energy, mixed with red and black, shot from his palm, taking Hakudoshi by surprise and shooting him into the wall. He didn’t even have time to dodge let alone react. And when he looked up, his eyes widened. Fuyuki slapped his palm in the center of the boy’s face and gripped his head tightly before throwing him into the hall from which he came. The force of the throw was so great that Hakudoshi couldn’t even regain himself. And he didn’t even stop until he was out of the cave and into the blistering snow.

Kagura maneuvered her way through the corridor right after Hakudoshi was thrown so she wouldn’t have to deal with the insane half-demon. She rushed towards the exit as though her life depended on it. When she was out of the madhouse, she immediately went to Hakudoshi’s side. He was sitting in the snow with an angered expression on his face.

“Damn him,” he muttered.

Kagura simply stared at him. “So, what now?”

“What do you think? We find that mortal.” He looked to the cave. “I’m sure our little pawn will catch up. Now, let’s go.”

Kagura plucked a feather from her hair. “Whatever you say.” She threw the feather in the air, and the two flew away.

Back in the cave, Fuyuki rampaged. He banged his head against the wall, trying desperately to keep himself from transforming into a beast. He dropped down to his knees and threw his hands to his head, continuously scratching at the jewel, but it wouldn’t budge. Fuyuki let out a roar of helplessness. What could he do?

“Rene!” he growled through his protruding fangs. “I’m . . . sor . . .GAH!”

If he went to Rene for help, he would surely hurt her. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not again. He would have to find a way on his own, but how? That’s the question that led to believe in Kanna’s lie in the first place. That’s why he went to Rene. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. But . . . what else was he to do?


	71. Fuyuki; Snow in July?

Fuyuki; Snow in July?

It was the last week of July. Nearly three weeks had passed since the incident with Fuyuki, Sesshomaru, and Rene. Since then, nothing _that_ extraordinary had really happened, except for a demon or two attacking here and there. Both InuYasha’s and Sesshomaru’s group merely continued their search for Naraku, but to no avail. Though InuYasha and his group continued to get tiny hints of Naraku’s whereabouts, they had yet to locate or even get a trail on him. He was silent, yet it also seemed as though he were sending out small hints in order to aggravate them. However, Sesshomaru had yet to get even a tiny hint of Naraku, and the fact brought him nothing but vexation. He was traveling blindly.

As Sesshomaru wondered around in search of Naraku, he jerked to a halt, causing Jaken and Ah-Un to do the same.

“Uh . . . Why have we stopped so suddenly, me Lord?” asked the small imp nervously.

Sesshomaru simply ignored Jaken; his attention was gripped elsewhere. His nose suddenly cringed, and his eyes quickly narrowed at the familiar cold whiff of air. The soft smell of snow brushed against his sensitive nose. Almost immediately, his lips curled up into a frown, displaying his razor sharp fangs, which thirst deeply for blood.

“Vermin.” The word was poison through his lips. Sesshomaru clinched up, balling his tight fist. His claws pierced deeply into his palm. A sudden flood of murder-intent and abhorrence swept over him like a madden wave. Albeit hatred burned and crawled along his skin, his face scorched with envy simply at the thought of the name. Almost like the time he was jealous of InuYasha being able to wield Tetsusaiga, yet this time was more . . . vicious . . . and terminal. Why in the hell was that half-assed winter bastard in the damn area anyway?

As though the universe was trying to answer that [indirect] question, Sesshomaru quickly caught a very, very, _very_ familiar whiff - along with a few others - and he knew exactly who it belonged to. Something in his chest suddenly plunged into the pit of his stomach. His breath hitched. His eyes widened. His mouth fell.

Sesshomaru quickly shut his mouth and dropped his brows. His face scrunched up and shrunk, not afraid to display enraged wrinkles.

 _That damn stub- . . . Damn it!_ he thought. A conflicting mixture of rage, anguish, and longing boiled inside him. He was practically growling. How likely was it that they would both be in the same area? Only two possibilities crossed his clouded mind: Had they both sensed the winter demon’s presence or was she searching for him again? _Rene . . . The fool! Why is she . . . Idiot!_

Jaken merely stared in fear at his unpredictable Lord. Why did he suddenly turn so . . . spiteful? It was terrifying yet invigorating to watch: his teeth grinding, his lips vibrating from his poisonous growl, and his blood dripping from his palm. The green imp merely watched in awe.

Oh, how his chest ached. Sesshomaru’s twisted demeanor suddenly depleted. It completely took a one-eighty, turning remorseful almost, something he never felt. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the name – Rene . . . Rene . . . Rene . . . and a wave of sudden grief overcame him. But no matter how hard he tried to conceal the memory that was aroused, he could not help but recall the last time he saw _Rene_ . . . and how he was cruelly pushed and turned away . . .

Still . . .

Though his emotions ran rapid, he still managed to conceal it with a stolid expression on his face, which somehow formed during his regretful thinking. Sensing Rene and that damn winter demon was no coincidence whatsoever. Something was happening, or at least going to, but what was it?

“Jaken, stay here,” the dog demon suddenly commanded sternly.

“But-But . . .” The imp ceased his stutter, knowing that his inquiry of Sesshomaru’s whereabouts – or journey - would be futile. He sighed. “Alright. Ah-Un and I will be right here . . .” In a small voice, almost as though they were filled with tears, he added, “. . . waiting.”

Sesshomaru quickly turned without a second thought, taking to the sky like a jet. He needed to intersect the half-demon and find out what was going on.

Meanwhile, Rene and the gang walked not too far from Sesshomaru. Since the last time she had seen – and argued – with Sesshomaru, she gradually gained the “innocence” she had temporarily put – more like thrown - aside. Besides the sadness and longing lurking within her heart, she was the old, enthusiastic, caring, kindhearted, mirthful Rene.

As the group continued to trudge through the foreign greenery, they began to feel a sudden drop in the temperature around them. Rene, however, hadn’t noticed. She was in the back of the group yet again, pondering wondrously.

“Ugh. It’s cold,” Kagome complained with a small shiver. “Why is the temperature here so unpredictable? It’s still summer. This is just like Deja Vu.”

Shippou turned to the school girl. “Deja what?” he asked.

While Kagome began to explain the unfamiliar word, Rene unknowingly tuned out excess noise, searching through her own thoughts.

 _Look at them,_ she thought. _They’re so carefree and so unknowing. And yet . . . Naraku is still on the loose. Should I have told them about my encounter with him? With Naraku that day? Should I have told them about Fuyuki?_ Rene looked at her palm, feeling a slight icy touch to them. _The power Fuyuki stole has still yet to return. It normally comes by now, but . . . my senses have been dulling. Is it a coincidence?_ She shook her head. _No. The more I use my power, the more strain I put on my body . . . along with Rin’s. Rin . . . Rin is my younger self, and yet she is a separate being I need to protect . . . my younger soul . . ._ She sighed. _I’m already unable to control my own abilities because of this fragile [human] body. I get sick and dizzy just from a small burst, and having Rin inside me makes it even more dangerous if I use them . . . and I’ve used them to a great extent. Her heart is so small and delicate. I don’t . . . I don’t want to take that away from her again. She is a being that sustains my life. She is me, and yet . . . she is herself. And if I overdose on my ability, she comes out so I can recover. But when she was killed by Naraku . . . Rin died . . . so I could live, and she doesn’t even know it. She doesn’t have any memories of it. Though, it’s good Rin doesn’t remember anything, especially about her abilities. She doesn’t have to be pained or burdened by it. Poor Rin. Why must you be in such dangers with me?_

“No way.” Rene looked up, suddenly hearing Kagome say in amazement, “Again?”

Rene tilted her head up to the sky to see what Kagome was talking about. Her eyes nearly sprung open with surprise when she saw snow falling.

“Snow in July?” she whispered. _This seems strangely familiar, like . . . like-_

“Dejavu,” Kagome said, completing Rene’s thoughts.

Rene turned to InuYasha, wondering if he felt the same way. She knew he did the moment she saw him eyeing the snow intently and cautiously. He knew indeed.

“Let’s keep moving,” InuYasha said, surely remembering the injury inflicted upon his back. “I have a bad feeling.”

“We better get some shelter while we can,” Sango insisted.

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, before we get stuck in another blizzard like last time.” She turned to InuYasha.

Rene was surprised; InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango – along with the others (she’s sure) - realized the same sensation too. Something was coming . . .

InuYasha huffed out a loud, heated breath. “Oh man! We barely covered any ground.”

“We’ve been on our feet for three weeks,” Sango exclaimed bluntly with a little irritation.

The half-demon growled. “Humph! And your point is?”

Sango rolled her eyes.

“InuYasha, please,” Kagome begged. “I don’t want you to get hurt protecting us again if a storm does come.”

InuYasha gazed upon his group, their faces drooping and longing for rest. It was true; they hadn’t taken many, if not any, breaks whatsoever. He turned to Kagome. “Fine,” he said spitefully. “I smell a village up ahead anyway. Let’s go.”

As the group marched forward, Rene stood, looking up towards the sky, analyzing the snow.

 _This snow . . ._ she thought. _Is it him?_

“Keep up, Rene!” InuYasha warned, yelling to the lingering mortal.

Rene took her eyes from the sky. “Oh, coming!” She darted forward, catching up with her speedy and hurried friends.

 

It didn’t take them long to find a nearby village InuYasha smelt just outside the forest and down the hill. It was a fairly large settlement, but not large as a village with a prince or king residing in it. Still, it was large nonetheless. However, the village seemed desolate; only a handful of people were walking outside, going about their bidding. It was strange indeed, but the thing that shocked them the most was that it was not snowing there like it had been in the forest.

Shippou tipped his nose to the sky. “It’s stopped snowing.”

Kagome nodded. _Maybe the snow was just a light drizzle passing by,_ she thought _._

“That’s true,” Miroku entered, “but if that were the case, wouldn’t there be snow on the ground?”

Everyone pondered on the question.

“Who knows?” said Sango. “Maybe it melted.”

“Sango’s probably right. There wasn’t _that_ much snowfall, so l _et’s_ not worry about that,” Kagome exclaimed to her cronies. “Look on the bright side: We’ll finally be able to sleep under a roof in a warm hut.”

“Yeah,” said Shippou. “It’s been ages since we had a decent meal too.”

Kagome nodded. “Um hm.”

The group finally began their walk through the village, noticing the curious eyes burning at them. They were foreigners, and the villagers knew it. Still, it wasn’t the first time. When they entered what seemed to be the village’s center, Miroku pointed to a man walking out of a shop, suggesting they should ask him where they could stay the night. When they approach the man, Miroku said, “Excuse me.”

The man turned, immediately displaying a bitter expression. “What do you- AHH!” He jumped, taken aback by InuYasha, Shippou, and Kirara. His eyes flashed furiously. “Demons!” The group slightly jerked at his sudden outburst.

Kagome waved her hands. “No! No! No! They’re harmless and friendly. We promise. They won’t attack you. We just need a place to rest for the night. Do you know where we could-”

The bitter man quickly rejected their request to stay for the night, waving them away and backpedaling as quickly as possible. “Stay the night?! Are you mad?! Filthy demons have no place here!”

InuYasha stepped forward. “What did you say?!”

Kagome quickly stopped the angered demon with a raise of her hand. “Please, sir. We just need a place to stay for one night. We fear a storm is coming.”

“A storm? Ha! The skies are perfect.” He timorously looked to each of the demons, analyzing them in great detail. After a second of nothing but glowers and stillness, he stood tall. Stroking his goatee, he looked over the demons again and again. “Very well then,” he suddenly answered. “I am the keeper of the village, so I’ll allow it.” Everyone suddenly beamed with joy, until he added, “You all can stay the night _if_ the demons sleep outside the village.”

Kagome shook her head. “But that’s-“

“Demons bring nothing but trouble.”

“Now hold on a minute . . .”

“How dare you?”

Everyone suddenly turned towards Rene, eyeing her quizzically. She looked past their glares and peered straight into the keeper’s. Before they knew it, she barged her way to the front of the group and planted herself in the bitter man’s face. Demons were her friends, and hearing his insults towards them was just a hard smack in the face.

“How dare you insult my friends like that?” she said, surprisingly soft. She was calm yet stern. “You don’t know the first thing about them!”

The keeper spat back, “I know how dangerous and manipulative they can be! They’re devils who only wish to feast on us weaker humans, yet you stand by them and defend them. Why do you even bother to bring them along with you? Unless you use them for other purposes . . .”

Rene shook her head in disgust. “Listen to yourself? And you think we’re the corrupt ones?”

“Humph. Get out of the village. You all don’t belong here, especially you revolting demons.”

Rene clenched her fist. An unknowing pink light sparked from her balled fist, sputtering rapidly. Anger began to swell within her. How dare he, this patronizing man, judge those he has never seen? She took a step forward, not knowing what she was going to do, but she suddenly felt a tight hand clutch her wrist. She immediately turned. It was InuYasha, shaking his head slowly.

“Don’t be stupid,” he said lightly.

She blinked, suddenly noticing a slight pink flare in her clutches. Rene took a deep breath and nodded, unraveling her fist. The pink faded. Fuyuki was right: emotions really did have an effect on her powers, but never this quickly before.

“What’s going on here?”

Everyone, including the keeper, quickly turned. An older man with his hands pinned behind the small of his back walked towards the troubled group.

The bitter man’s face grew in surprise. “Headman,” he said.

“Headman?”

Rene walked forward, forcing InuYasha to release her. She insistently went up to the old man without so much as a second thought and bowed. “Sir,” she began, “My friends and I desperately need a place to lay our heads for the night. Please, I beg you. Allow us to rest under a warm roof. We fear a storm is coming.”

The old man analyzed the girl in front of him before peering to the sky. It was completely clear and cloudless. Not even a small breeze blew. He then glanced behind the bowing girl, examining the group behind her. After inhaling deeply, he turned back to her. “Raise your head, child.” Rene did so. The headman sniffed the air once more. “You are right,” he said. “There is a strange smell of water in the air.” He paused for a second, peering into Rene’s dark brown, caring eyes. He nodded.

A wide grin split across Rene’s face. She bowed again. “Thank you, sir.” Everyone but InuYasha echoed her thanks:

“Yes, thank you, good sir,” said Miroku.

“Our deepest thanks,” said Sango

“Thanks a bunch!” exclaimed Kagome.

“Yeah, we owe you big time,” jeered Shippou.

The keeper’s jaw fell. “But . . . But-“

“We welcome all guests,” the headman said sternly to the keeper.

“But, Headman, there are demons with them.”

He turned to the group before scowling back at the keeper. “Do you see them attacking now?”

“No, but-“

“Then they are no threat. They can stay. Show them to their hut.”

“But . . .” He sighed in total defeat. “Yes, sir.”

After the headman nodded, turned, and left, the keeper grudgingly led the group to a vacant hut towards the end of the village. It was a short walk, but the keeper made it seem longer by veering them in unnecessary directions. The group was thoroughly irritated, but they refused to say a word.

“Here’s your hut,” the man said bitterly once they reached their destination. As soon as InuYasha and the others entered their room, the man spat, “You can only stay here for the night. Do us all a favor and leave first thing in the morning.”

InuYasha scoffed. “Don’t worry. We plan to.”

“Humph.” The villager quickly veered from the hut, slamming the sliding door shut as he left.

The group settled down, placing their things on the ground while complaining about the experience they had just been through. Ugh, how that keeper made them want to punch a hole in the wall. Better yet, in his face. Still, the headman was more humble and hospitable. Glad he came when he did, though they didn’t know if he actually believed them when they told him a storm might be coming.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Miroku picked himself up off the ground and walked to the sliding door. As soon as he opened it, he was graced with one of the village women. Almost immediately, he snatched up her hands and cupped them into his.

“Beautiful woman, would you mind bearing my child.” His words were rapid, desperate to leave his lips, knowing Danger was standing behind him.

And it was.

Sango quickly grabbed her weapon, effortlessly swung it through the air, and smacked him upside the head with her hiraikotsu. The woman Miroku held tightly slightly flinched at the loud _crack!_ that echoed through the room from the impact. Rene did as well. She had never seen Sango act so . . . violent. A painful groan followed quickly after.

“My apologies,” Miroku croaked. “It’s hard for me to control myself around such beauties.”

“No one asked you,” Sango growled.

The woman slightly chuckled, gently taking her hands back. “Forgive me if I disrupted anything. I just came here to inform you that your food is being prepared. It shall be delivered shortly.”

“Awesome,” Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. “Thank you.”

“Will women be delivering it to us?” Miroku sputtered out. Sango flashed him a dark glare and growled.

The woman simply nodded, frightened by the aura emitting from the demon slayer standing behind the monk.

“Well then,” the monk released the lady’s hands, “I should introduce myself to them. Would you be as kind as to show me the way?”

 “Miroku!” Sango blared.

The monk quickly turned to his beloved Sango and cupped her hands warmly. “Don’t worry, my dear Sango. I promise I shall return.” After that, he quickly grabbed the woman by the hand and darted out of the hut before the demon slayer could say anything. Sango merely stood there left in the dust, dumbfounded. Everyone shook their head.

“Sango,” InuYasha started. “I don’t know how you put up with him. We’ll all understand if you dump, or better yet, drown him in a lake for this.”

Sango merely shot InuYasha an evil, fiery glare. She sent a chill up his spine, silently screaming for him to back off. InuYasha immediately understood the message. He cringed and darted behind Kagome to hide. Kagome merely rolled her eyes. All bark and no bite she supposed.

“Humph.” Sango crossed her arms and angrily plopped herself on the ground.

A few minutes later of nothing but awkward silence, Miroku strutted into the room. Everyone turned to him with disapproving scowls.

“Look who decided to return,” said Kagome a little spitefully.

InuYasha nodded. “So, did you get your hands on some women?”

“Uh!” Sango’s eyes blared open.

“InuYasha!” Kagome yelled. “Totally inappropriate!”

Miroku simply stood in the doorway, hearing his friends’ mocking outbursts. After a few more scornful statements, the teasing finally died down. He took a deep breath. “All jokes aside,” he said, “we need to leave first thing in the morning.”

Everyone stared confusingly.

InuYasha scoffed. “Didn’t we already establish that with that damn keeper?”

Kagome shrugged. “Why do you say that, Miroku?”

The monk paused to think. “I overheard the villagers talking about us. They said the weather suddenly changed, and it has. It’s really cold out, almost like three weeks ago.” Everyone’s face drew serious. “They think we brought it with us.”

“Why would they think that?” asked Sango.

InuYasha huffed, “It’s probably just that stupid Keeper spreading rumors.”

“Yeah,” Shippou entered. “I mean, it’s not like we’re gods. It’s idiotic to think we brought this sudden change in weather. Don’t you think so, Kagome?”

“I don’t think so,” Rene murmured.

InuYasha’s ear twitched at the soft spoken words. He turned to Rene, sure that no one else heard them. “And why is that?” he asked. Everyone suddenly turned to Rene, wondering what InuYasha was talking about. The half-demon peered into Rene’s distant eyes, but she kept trying to steer hers from his, occasionally glancing at the others behind him. “Do you know something we don’t?”

Rene paused and stared. She was cornered indeed. She couldn’t avoid the truth. “Well . . . You see . . .”

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. A high-pitched voice – obviously belonging to a woman – called out, “Miroku, the food for you and your friends are ready.”

Sango glowered at the call of his name. What right did they have to be so informal? Miroku smiled nervously. “Come in.”

There were six women. They let themselves in and scattered throughout the room to deliver a tray of food to each member before bowing and quickly leaving.

Kagome turned back to Rene. “You were saying?”

“Uh . . .” She shook her head. “Never mind. It was just . . . just a stupid thought.”

InuYasha eyed Rene suspiciously and all knowing; she was definitely hiding something.

 

Night finally came, and everyone was fast asleep with full bellies. The night was cold and frozen. As their chests dropped, fog left their mouths. Yet they slept peacefully and unmoved.

“Rene.”

Rene’s eyes flashed open at the soft whisper of her name. It was like the silent hiss of a snake that was about to pounce and sink its fangs into someone’s flesh. Did she imagine it or was it just in her dream? She lied still on the ground and waited.

“Rene.”

There it was again. No dream at all. It was coming from outside. Rene slowly rose from the cozy bed sheets she lied on. She crept to her feet and crept over her friends, trying to suppress the creaking on the floor. At the door, she slowly slid it open until she was able to slip out in the cold, open air. She closed the door behind her.

“Rene,” the voice whispered again, a little louder.

Rene turned to where the voice was coming from: on her right. She slowly walked through the solid, moist dirt floor to the edge of the hut. She peaked around the corner and scanned the area, seeing nothing but a background of trees and huts, but oh, how she was cold, draped in frost so to speak. Her thin kimono helped little. Nonetheless, she proceeded further instead of returning inside the somewhat warm hut. And when she stepped from behind the hut, her heart flopped. There, sitting on the ground against the wall of the wooden hut was Sesshomaru. One knee was propped up while the other leg was outstretched. Her jaw immediately hit the floor, and a harsh gasp escaped her lips, betraying the secret of her presence.

Her mind scattered. _Why is he . . . I-I didn’t sense him,_ she thought. _I still can’t sense him, and there is no snow blocking my senses. My powers must really be weakening. Was . . . Was he the one who’s been calling me?_ “Uh?”

Something blue flashed in the corner of Rene’s eyes. She looked down to ease her curiosity. There laying in Sesshomaru’s lap was a frosty blue kimono, plastered in snowflake patterns. It was strange yet gorgeously beautiful. But . . . why did _he_ have it?

 _Did . . . Did he bring that for me?_ “Uh?”

Rene jerked and backed away. She hadn’t noticed Sesshomaru’s cold glare, and it burned deeply, through the black in her eyes and down into her soul. She slightly cringed at the scowl, not knowing what to do and not knowing what to feel. Sadness? Guilt maybe? Was he still angry with her? Was he still . . . hurt?

Rene swallowed. “Se . . . Sesshomaru,” she said softly. “W-Why are you here?”

Sesshomaru merely stared at her without blinking (or even the slightest movement), refusing to say even one word. Rene turned to the ground, finding it extremely difficult to look him in the eye. She bit her lip and locked her fingers, twiddling her thumbs. When she glanced back up, he was still eyeing her down. His strong glower locked her lips and clogged her throat. However, he quickly turned his glare away, turning to face forward. His gaze disappeared into the distant trees, ignoring her completely. Rene slowly turned her head, following his eyes.

At first, she saw nothing but darkness, but as she screwed her eyes, she made out a tall dark figure. The figure stepped into the dim light. It was wrapped from head to toe in a dark cloak. Its face was lowered, covered with a hood.

“W-Who are you,” Rene asked nervously after a brief moment of silence. The hooded man slightly tipped his head up, exposing his mystic eyes. Those familiar. Mystic. Eyes.

“Rene,” the man whispered.

Rene’s eyes widened, nearly bulging out of their sockets. He’s the one who had been calling her. “Fuyuki! Wha . . .”

It was strange . . . She couldn’t sense him either, even though she was so close. Rene paused. She analyzed him for a second. Something was off about him . . . Something was . . . different. His eyes drooped, and his face was paler than normal. Though she couldn’t sense Fuyuki alone, she picked up a slightly familiar demonic aura. It was extremely faint, but it was oddly familiar . . . something that felt like . . . a fouled jewel shard . . .

Without a thought, Rene unwarily darted forward, worried for the winter demon and the sense she was getting. “Fuyuki!” she called out. “What’s wrong? You don’t look well. Fuyu-”

Suddenly, she felt a thin whip snake around her waist. It tightened and quickly – and harshly – yanked her back, dragging her down to her knees and planting her on her bottom right next to Sesshomaru against the hut. Rene shot the dog demon a dark scowl of disbelief. Was he seriously displaying jealousy again, and in such a grave situation? Sesshomaru merely stared straight ahead with a stolid demeanor as though nothing had happened. Rene shook her head before shooting back up, racing towards Fuyuki once more. With the whip still belted around her waist, Sesshomaru yanked her towards him once more. This time, as Rene flew back, he unraveled his whip and sucked it back into his fingers. With nothing to stop her, Rene’s back slammed against the hut, but her head hit first. A loud _thump!_ sounded. It could have woken everyone inside the hut, and for a moment, Rene feared it had. She threw her hands to her head and held it tightly, trying to overcome the pain she felt. She shot the dog demon an angered scowl and was completely ready to chew him out. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru still continued to stare ahead like it was the normal thing to do.

“Sesshoma . . . uh?” Just as she was about to scold him, she noticed Sesshomaru’s fierce glare. He paid no attention to her. Instead, he was staring straight at Fuyuki, eyes burning furiously. “Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru suddenly rose to his feet, leaving Rene by herself on the ground. He tucked the blue kimono in his own before extracting his sword.

Rene’s eyes widened. “Wait! Sesshomaru, what are you doing?!”

Fuyuki raised his head even further. He stared at the sword tightly gripped in the demon’s hand. Immediately, his eyes flashed a deep red at the threat. Rene was shocked at the sight. Suddenly, snow and shards of ice appeared around the winter demon, swirling around him like a hurricane. It was wild and out of control. The trees and the ground beneath him began to freeze over, smearing in frost and ice. Fuyuki glanced towards Rene, afraid of hitting her, but the snow continued to orbit around him. Without any warning or regard, however, Sesshomaru swung his sword, releasing Meidou Zangetsuha.

“Sesshomaru! No!” Rene screamed.

As the large, wide vortex flew towards the half-demon, the blizzard around Fuyuki suddenly engulfed him along with the Meidou. Shock flew over both of Rene and Sesshomaru’s faces. A few seconds later, the blizzard scattered, shooting outwards towards the trees and some huts. And there, standing where Fuyuki stood, was a giant beast: a saber tooth - much larger than the saber Rene remembered. His blood red eyes burned with rage and an urge to kill. His lilac hairs stood tall and alert. His fangs were razor sharp along with his black claws. And his head . . .

Rene covered her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her dulled senses were correct. There, embedded in the center of his forehead, was a jet-black jewel shard, much like the one Naraku gave her.

“No,” she whispered. “Fuyuki no . . . it . . . it was Naraku . . . it had to be . . . No.”

Sesshomaru looked down towards the trembling girl out of the corner of his eyes before glancing back at the ferocious saber tooth. Yes; it had Naraku written all over it, but why did she care so much? He didn’t even seem like he was half-demon anymore. He seemed completely . . . overtaken.

“Uh!”

Sesshomaru’s attention was quickly brought back. Fuyuki’s fur began to vibrate. He was staring right at Rene, who was returning the stare. He parted his fangs and growled. Before she knew it, he was charging at her at full speed. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed his sword. He ran in front of the girl. In the blink of an eye, he was in his dog demon form, his red and blue eyes in blood lust. Both demons rammed their heads together before leaping back. Blood streamed from the corner of Sesshomaru’s eye. A slight dizziness and a blur in his vision overcame him. Fuyuki, however, remained fierce and unharmed.

“Sesshomaru!” Rene moved forward. “Y-You’re hurt.”

Sesshomaru quickly turned over his shoulder and roared at the girl. She stopped in her tracks, knowing he was telling her not to interfere. She obeyed the loud yet silent command, backed away, and pressed herself against the wall. Her heart pounded, and it felt as though it would burst from her back and through the wall. She was scared, she wanted to help, but she could do nothing.

When Sesshomaru turned back to his opponent, he noticed the frost beginning to form at his feet. The ground turned to solid ice. Suddenly, Fuyuki leaped into the air. He swung shards of ice from his tail and into the dog demon’s eyes, temporarily blinding him, before flying off with snow trailing behind him. Sesshomaru frantically wiped the ice from his face with his paw, snarling in the process. As soon as his eyes were cleared, he threw his nose to the sky and roared. It was so loud that Rene found herself covering her ears.  Without a moment to waste, Sesshomaru jumped into the air, jetting after the winter demon. The wind the two caused pressed Rene against the wall and held her there until both of them were a distant away in the air.

“InuYasha, what was that?!” Rene suddenly heard. It sounded like Kagome.

In a few seconds, InuYasha barged through the door, immediately sniffing around. However, the whole village was covered in snow, and seeing this confirmed his suspicions. “They’re here somewhere. I can smell ‘em. Or at least I could.”

“Who’s here?” asked Shippou groggily, crawling to the doorway.

InuYasha ignored the little fox demon and jumped off the wooden platform and onto the ground. He ran around the corner of the hut and immediately stopped.

“Hey!” he yelled once he saw the dumbstruck girl. InuYasha ran up to Rene and grabbed her by the collar with one arm. “OK, spill it. Where are they?” Everyone rushed from the hut and crowded behind InuYasha.

“What’s going on?” asked Sango.

Rene didn’t look at him. She didn’t peer into the half demon's eyes. Not once. Her eyes were merely glued to the sky. InuYasha quickly turned, looking up. Everyone else did the same, almost immediately gasping. Lights crashed and clashed in the sky. A fast, blurred, yet violent fight indeed.

Miroku squinted his eyes. “Is that . . .”

“It’s Sesshomaru!” yelled Kagome.

“Who’s that other demon?” asked Shippou.

InuYasha shook his head and growled. “I don’t know, but it’s the same one I sensed three weeks ago before we got trapped in that snow storm.”

“Fuyuki,” Rene murmured.

InuYasha turned to her in surprise. How would she know?

“InuYasha.” The half-demon turned to Kagome. Her eyes were filled with shock. “That demon . . . he has a jewel shard.”

“What?! You can sense it?”

“Yes, but . . . no. It’s very faint, but it’s strong enough, and it doesn’t seem like a normal one.”

“It’s tainted.”

Everyone turned to Rene. All heard her soft words.

“How do you know that?” asked Kagome. InuYasha didn’t wait for her answer.

“Alright,” he said, turning to her. “You better start talking. What’s going on? What aren’t you telling us?”

Rene blinked a couple. She quickly turned her head, looking passed her friends and into the distance. There was light, and it was getting closer. When the group saw that the girl’s attention was elsewhere, everyone turned, screwing their eyes.

“Are those . . .”

“I’m afraid so.”

The villagers, and a lot of them. They were marching towards their hut, and it looked like they were armed.

“We need to go,” Sango said.

Miroku nodded. “Yes, that would be best.”

InuYasha turned to lead the group out of the village and back to the forest. As he darted by, he glared at Rene.

“Let’s go,” he said.

After looking once more towards the snowing sky, Rene turned to follow the group, hiking up her kimono and leaping through the snow, refusing to go against InuYasha’s command, especially since she had hidden so much.


	72. Fuyuki; The “Half” Truth

Fuyuki; The “Half” Truth

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Rene sprinted from the village, refusing to take even a single glance back until they knew they were safe and secure behind the trees of the forest atop a hill. Still panting, everyone turned towards the village almost simultaneously. A look of sympathy plastered nearly all of their faces. Down below, the village was completely layered, completely coated, in a blanket of white, sparkling snow – thick layers at that.

“Come on,” InuYasha spoke after a few seconds. He shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do here. Let’s go set up camp.”

Everyone nodded. They all turned to follow InuYasha, who led them deep into the forest. They continued to move swiftly, rushing to find a perfect place to rest. Everyone knew they had to get to safety before another blizzard could come their way. InuYasha finally stopped, however, when he found a perfect clearing domed with trees.

Without any warning, InuYasha suddenly spun. “Alright, spill it,” he said viciously to Rene. She gulped, expecting the worst from the half-demon. “What just happened back there? Who was that demon? And what in the hell was Sesshomaru doing there?!”

“I-InuYasha . . .” Rene’s voice was soft and timid – calm yet afraid. She pursed her lips together and peered into the half demon's furious eyes. The burning sorrow and distress in them forced InuYasha to jerk with empathy, dare he say. He lowered his fierce demeanor and waited. “Please,” she finally continued after a burning silence. “Can we speak after setting up camp?”

Kagome, Shippou, and the others looked towards the half-demon, who had his eyes glued to Rene’s. He gazed into them for a lingering amount of time, pondering on her request. After staring at the girl, analyzing the truth in her eyes, he suddenly turned and walked away. No words were spoken. Without the slightest mumble, he went to a tree closest to him, bent down, and picked up a handful of fallen branches. Everyone merely watched in awe.

“Well, what the hell are you all staring at?” InuYasha suddenly said after noticing his audiences’ blank stares. “Start setting up camp.”

InuYasha turned back to his work. The others, however, continued to eye the half demon's back, switching over to Rene before turning back to InuYasha. Then, they threw bewildered glances at one another. Shaking their heads, they shrugged before scattering.

From gathering small twigs and sticks to unpacking sleeping bags, everyone immediately began to contribute, occasionally glancing up at Rene. However, as the group continued to work, they began to notice their surroundings. It was calm and serene, safe even. But it was strange; the area was completely dry and normal.

“There’s no snow here,” Kagome said surprised. “And it’s warm.”

Miroku threw the sticks into a pile along with InuYasha. “Yes, I noticed that as well,” said the monk.

“Well, what do you think it means?” asked Sango. She helped Kagome and Rene unravel two sleeping bags. “Do you think it had to do something with Sesshomaru and that demon?”

“I don’t know. It’s possible.”

One all of the wood was gathered, Miroku started the fire with a pair of rocks he stumbled upon. After blowing the fire up to life, and after everyone finished the task they were doing, the group sat down in the grass, circling around the flames. Miroku would throw in a stick or two from time to time.

“What I want to know is why Sesshomaru was there,” InuYasha suddenly spat, breaking an awkward silence. He turned to Rene who was two bodies beside him. Her eyes were locked on the ground, yet the half-demon continued to burn her cheek with his scowl. “And there’s no if’s or and’s about it. That demon he was fighting caused that snow to fall in the village. I’d recognize that scent anywhere, no matter how faint. But all I want to know is why; why does this demon keep coming back?”

Rene shifted in her seat. It was obvious the question was directed to her, but InuYasha’s venomous tone brought so much guilt over her. It was unbearable. Eyes still glued to the ground, she said, “Because he goes where I go.”

Everyone turned towards the girl, who was staring down at her folded hands. They eyed Rene curiously as she irritably caressed her hands against one another. What could she mean by that?

Rene looked up and eyed everyone in return. For some reason, their confused glares brought more guilt onto her. She sighed. After a long eerie silence, Rene spoke, deciding to put a question that rang constantly in her head to rest. “I know this is a little off-topic, but I was wondering . . . How come you all didn’t hear all the noise we were causing? How come you didn’t come outside the hut sooner?”

Kagome and InuYasha threw quick glances at one another, cueing everyone else to curiously stare. “Well, that’s because . . . well, we . . . we couldn’t sense anything,” Kagome stammered. Rene narrowed her eyes in confusion.

InuYasha nodded. “And I didn’t smell anything off.”

“At first, we thought the noise outside were the villagers trying to patronize us,” said Sango.

Shippou nodded. “That’s right. InuYasha told us not to worry and to go to bed.”

“However,” said Kagome. “InuYasha suddenly picked up a faint smell of blood.”

“Sesshomaru,” Rene mumbled, remembering the blood tearing from the dog demon’s eye. She lowered her eyes.

InuYasha nodded, and Kagome continued. “And from what he said, it was extremely faint. However, it wasn’t like three weeks ago when our senses were completely off. He even had to question himself about it. And the same thing happened with me. I could have sworn I sensed a jewel shard, but it was so faint, I thought it was farther away.”

“But then we all heard a roar,” said Miroku.

They paused for a second.

 _It’s just like before,_ Rene thought. _Fuyuki dulled everyone’s senses with his snow, but they were still able to sense. Does that mean Fuyuki’s ability is weakening? But how could that be true if he has a jewel shard?_

It was silence. The only sound that echoed in the darkness was the crackling fire. Rene raised her head and looked around. All eyes were locked on her, waiting. InuYasha’s eyes were particularly impatient, yet he remained calm. 

Rene pursed her lips. “I’m sure you all want an explanation.”

“Damn straight,” spat the half-demon.

Rene slightly jerked at InuYasha’s loud outburst. His tone sent a deathly chill up her spine. After taking a deep breath, Rene fixed her posture and sat up straight and tall.

“I can’t exactly tell why Sesshomaru was there,” she began, reminded of the dog demon’s cold glare. “I assume he was there for . . . _him_.”

“ _Him_?” asked Miroku. Everyone waited for her to clarify.

She paused. “That demon Sesshomaru was facing – or I should say half-demon . . . His name is Fuyuki.”

“Fuyuki?” Kagome echoed. Rene nodded. “How would you know that?”

“Well, I . . .” She paused. “He . . . sort of kidnaped me.”

Gasps flew immediately everywhere. Eyes burst open. “What?! He kidnaped you?!”

“Well, not exactly. You see, after being swept up and blown away from you guys in the blizzard, I went out searching for someone to help me find my way back to you all because I couldn’t sense a thing. That’s when I bumped into Jaken.”

Shippou cocked his head to the side. “You mean that little green imp that’s always with Sesshomaru?”

She nodded. _But not always,_ she added in her head. “I asked him to take me to Sesshomaru. He has a keen nose, so I thought he’d be able to help me find my way back to the group. However, when I got there, he wasn’t exactly excited to see me.”

“No surprise there,” InuYasha mumbled.

Rene churned a bit from his two cents. “Anyway, Sesshomaru . . . was . . . uh . . . got mad at me and told me to leave. I got upset and . . . and . . .” She remembered the tingling, burning feeling in her hands after slapping him . . . twice. Everyone was waiting for her to finish, but she quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, after arguing, Sesshomaru left me alone with Jaken. He did return, but it was extremely late . . . and really cold. He wouldn’t talk to me much. Actually, he wouldn’t talk to me at all.” Rene’s voice slightly elevated. She could feel the anger and emotion she felt at that time three weeks ago. She took a deep breath and continued. “Let’s see . . . Oh! And there was a hot spring in the area, so I went there to get away from him for a bit, but that didn’t last long. Sesshomaru came to get me out – even though I had nothing on. He is very inconsiderate when it comes to things like that. It’s the complete opposite of Fuyu-“

“Get to the point already,” InuYasha rudely interrupted. “You’re rambling.”

Rene bit her bottom lip. Her face flushed a cheeky rose color. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath. “Um . . . He is a winter demon, Fuyuki is. When . . . When I was bathing in the hot spring, he came up behind me and kidnaped me. Earlier, Sesshomaru told me to get out, but I wouldn’t listen. If I had then . . .” She looked up to InuYasha’s scowl, taking that as a warning that she was getting off track again. “Anyway, Fuyuki was in his demon form when he did this. I struggled to get free from his fangs and accidently used my abilities in order to detach myself from him. However, when I fell, he caught me and placed me down gently before transforming into his human form.

 “Fuyuki introduced himself to me and told me he needed my help. He wasn’t fully able to control the demonic half of his power, and he was scared. He thought he might hurt someone again someday.”

Kagome blinked. “Again?”

Rene’s eyes lowered. “He . . . killed his sister.”

“Oh.”

“I did help him,” she said after a few moments of silence. “. . . but not the way I planned. I’m sure Kagome and InuYasha noticed, but my power has weakened tremendously. That’s because he drained it from me by accident.” Rene heard InuYasha scoff at the word “accident” but chose to continue anyway. “Because I’m the descendant of Midoriko, it’s natural for me to purify. So when I touched him, it zapped a lot of my power away so his demonic energy could subside.”

 _That’s why I sensed so much energy drained from her that day,_ thought Kagome. _It makes sense now._

“However,” Rene continued. “It was only when Sesshomaru finally caught up with us that I found out Fuyuki was sent by Nara-” A loud smacked echoed as she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late. They had already heard.

“What?!” everyone boomed. “Naraku?!”

InuYasha shot to his feet. “That damn-“

“No! No! No!” Rene frantically waved her hands. “InuYasha, wait. List-”

“Why the hell did you keep something like this from us!”

“Because I was afraid of something like _this_! Fuyuki had no knowing of Naraku.”

“Right. And how the hell would you know that?”

“I . . .” Rene took a deep breath. “Fuyuki told me girls named Kanna and Kagura came to him saying I could help him.”

“And you believed him?!”

“Well, I-I . . .” She shook her head. “As a matter of fact, I did . . . and I still do.” Her words were stern and true. Rene rose to her feet. InuYasha was slightly taken aback, but he still held his firm ground. Staring him dead in the eyes, she said, “He wasn’t lying, InuYasha. His words . . . His eyes . . . They spoke the truth. Fuyuki had no knowing, yet Sesshomaru tried to take his life for it. He was only trying to protect me, but so was Fuyuki. They both thought I was in danger from the other. I’m the one that had to break them up.” A small chuckle left her lips as a weak grin crept on her face. “No matter how many times I tried to tell him, Sesshomaru just kept trying to kill Fuyuki. It wasn’t until much later that I found out he was only attacking on a jealous frenzy. He was extremely bad when Fuyuki professed his love for me before kissing me. Sesshomaru nearly choked him to death.” She blushed and looked down, realizing that she had completely veered off topic. And her voice was much, much softer. “Looking past the brutality and violence, in all honesty, I thought it was cute . . . . and sweet.” _It showed he cared . . . in his own twisted way of course._

She peered up with blush still coating her cheeks. Everyone was completely shocked by the story. There’s no way in hell . . . Sesshomaru . . . jealous?

“For some reason, I can see that,” Sango suddenly spoke.

“Here, here,” entered Shippou. “I wish I could have seen it.”

Kagome wiggled in her seat. “Oh, how romantic, in a violent type of way.”

Rene reddened.  

“What are you guys saying?!” InuYasha suddenly shouted. “You all are cooing over something so untruthful? Shouldn’t we be worrying about something more important? Naraku sent this guy to drain Rene’s power.”

Rene shot her head up. “No! Fuyuki didn’t know –“

“InuYasha’s right.” Rene turned to Kagome, who had a much more serious demeanor plastering her face. “And I’ve noticed, Rene. You haven’t been sensing things clearly lately.”

“Well, I . . .” Rene sighed. She sunk back down to the ground in front of the fire. “It’s true. I can’t explain it, but I haven’t been able to sense even the simplest of presences, even if they are in front of me. Even now, I can barely sense you all.”

“That’s probably because your power is decreasing,” said Miroku. “Just imagine if your power hits zero.”

Rene cringed at the thought.

“That damn Naraku,” InuYasha spat. “What is he planning this time?”

“Well . . .” Rene thought back to the day Naraku confronted her. Was now the right time to tell them? They deserved to know, didn’t they? Still . . . If she told them, would they remove her from the group like Sesshomaru did? Would they make her stay in the village? No; she couldn’t let that happen again. They’d have to settle for the half-truth for now.

“Well what, Rene?” Kagome asked softly after a great pause.

She shook her head. “Never mind.”

InuYasha growled, knowing she was still keeping something from them. “Why didn’t you tell this to us on that day?” he inquired with a slightly lower tone.

Rene looked up to the angered half-demon. “Well, you were all so worried and frantic when I came back. I guess it didn’t cross my mind.”

InuYasha’s eyes widened at the statement. He jerked, and his eyes grew furious. He nearly lost it. “Something that important didn’t cross your mind?!” he blared, lunging at the girl. “That’s a load of crap!”

“InuYasha!” Kagome snapped before the half-demon could lay a hand on her. “Geez. Calm down! She told us now. That’s all that matters.”

“Arggh!” InuYasha threw his arms in the air. He shot Rene one good glower before throwing himself to the ground, folding his arms like a five-year-old. “Fine! But you know, Kagome, if she told us sooner, we probably wouldn’t be sleeping outside right now.”

Rene lowered her head at the words. Kagome noticed and snapped back at the half-breed. “Well, you know what, InuYasha? If she had told us sooner, we wouldn’t even be here. Because of your inability to take even a single break, we would have been farther from here, trudging forward like the walking dead!”

InuYasha jerked at the fluctuation in her voice. A trimmer of fear glossed his face. He glanced from Rene to the angered school girl.

“Tch. Whatever.” Eyes still connected to Kagome’s, he turned and threw himself on the ground, resting his cheek in his palm. “Everyone, get some sleep. We have to cover the ground we missed today in the morning.”

Rene gulped. “Inu-“

“We leave early in the morning without any breaks and that’s final.” He turned to Rene. “You can thank Ms. Accident for that.”

Rene bit the bottom of her lip. She felt a small tear form in the corner of her eye, but she quickly sucked it back in. It wasn’t her place to cry, especially from the information she withheld.

After giving each other awkward glances, everyone scattered into a comfortable position and retired for the night. Miroku lied on the ground on his side, Sango rested in Kirara’s fur, Shippou slipped into the sleeping bag with Kagome, and Rene . . . she continued to stare blankly into the fire. It was all her fault that this was happening to them, and she knew it.

_Should she tell them about Naraku now?_

“Rene.” She knew it was Kagome speaking to her without having to take her eyes from the sorrowful flame.

“I didn’t know he would act like that,” said Rene.

She turned to Kagome with a sorrowful expression filled with guilt and lies. Kagome, however, had a light grin on her face. “Don’t worry about what InuYasha says. But I will admit, we were all upset that you hadn’t told us. It’s almost like you didn’t trust us. Still, we’re just glad you did. So, don’t worry. We’ll stop Naraku one way or another.”

Rene smiled as best she could and nodded. Kagome returned the weak grin and slipped into a sleeping bag before dozing off. After staring into the fire for a few more moments, Rene did the same.

 

Besides the natural light emitting from the full moon, it was pitch black. The temperature rapidly depleted from warm to nearly below zero. Rene turned in her sleeping bag and shivered violently. She took her hand and checked to see if the zipper to the sleeping bag was all the way up. However, in the process, she found herself touching something cold and fluffy. Rene slowly opened her eyes. She shuffled the content through her hands. Before she knew it, a violent gasp ran through her lips, white mist following closely behind. Rene shot up from her sleeping bag and frantically scanned the area. She was surrounded by blankets and blankets, layers and layers, of snow. The white content lied atop her friend’s heads and shoulders. But what scared her the most was that the colors in their cheeks were fading.

Rene quickly turned. She reached over to Kagome and touched her face. She was like solid ice. Everyone was. They were all still and frozen.

Rene threw her hands to her face to feel her own cheeks. _Why am I not frozen?_ she asked herself.

“Rene.”                                          

She heard it. A soft voice called for her, and she immediately knew who it was. She shot to her feet. “Fuyuki!” she yelled to the sky. “What have you done?”

The voice whispered her name again. “Rene.”

“Why are you doing this? How could you freeze my friends?! Undo it now!”

“Rene . . . Help me . . .”

Rene pursed her lips together. She glanced at her frozen friends. _He really has lost control again,_ she thought, _but it’s much worse. Will I be able to help him without using my powers? Their lives are depending on it._ She turned back to the sky. “OK. I’ll help you.”

Suddenly, the wind shifted and blew towards the trees to her right. Rene didn’t know how, but she knew it was Fuyuki using the wind to guide her. She took one last glance towards her friends before journeying deeper into the forest.

Snow fell heavily like it did in the blizzard three weeks ago. As she traveled deeper and deeper, the trees began to display frost. Soon, they were covered in ice. And finally, passing two ice-solid trees, Rene stepped into a clearing. The moonlight shined brightly, brighter than what she remembered. And their standing under it was a cloaked figure. He removed his hood with his black claws. Fuyuki.

Rene gulped at the sight. This wasn’t the Fuyuki she knew. His face was paler than normal, his fangs passed his lips, his eyes were red, and his face . . . the side of his face was patterned in red ice. And the jewel in his forehead . . . completely black.

“Fuyuki . . .” Rene spoke softly. She began to scrutinize the snowy area. Her casual scanning turned into a frantic find. _Where’s Sesshomaru?_ she panicked. She turned again and again, her eyes hoping to latch on to a white-haired figure. But there was none.

She turned back to Fuyuki. _There’s no way . . . Sesshomaru couldn’t have been . . ._ She gulped. “What . . . What did you do with Sesshomaru?” A crooked grin plastered the winter demon’s face. Satisfaction filled his eyes. Rene jerked and shook her head. “No. You didn’t. Tell me it isn’t true.”

“Like I said,” began Fuyuki. His voice was menacing. “I need you to help me.”

With one simple blink, Fuyuki was gone from Rene’s sight. She turned rapidly but could not find him. Without any warning, she felt a sharp, frozen blade run down her arm. She let out a quick yelp and jumped back before clutching her wounded arm. Blood streamed down into the blanket of white, staining its beautiful content.

Rene let out a small whimper but quickly veered her mind from the pain. “What have you done with Sesshomaru?” she cried.

Fuyuki merely laughed. “I told you, and it’s obvious to see. I need your help. I’ve lost control of my demon-half. And that bastard had to suffer.”

“You didn’t . . .”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Fuyuki . . .” Rene clutched her arm even tighter. “I know he’s not dead.”

The winter demon’s grin quickly turned into a deep frown. “Oh? And how would you know that?”

“You just told me.” Fuyuki let out a steamed breath. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Rene intervened with, “Why are you doing this? You don’t have to fall into darkness.”

“It’s too late.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then help me . . . .”

Fuyuki outstretched his arm towards Rene. She stared at it blankly, refusing to take it. She couldn’t have her power drained by so much demonic energy. She would be left dry.

Fuyuki’s face sunk even further. His lips curved into a deeply rejected frown. He turned his palm to her, and without a word, he shot red shards of ice at her. Each blade pierced her flesh, cutting her cheeks, arms, and legs. She screamed. Before she knew it, her legs were covered in red ice. She couldn’t move.

“Control yourself, Fuyuki,” she managed to croak out after catching her breath. “Fight it. You can fight it!”

He shook his head. “Stop lying to me! I can’t, and you know that!”

In a fury of rage, the demon swung his arm. Large knives of ice and a huge wave of red snow darted towards her. Rene tried to move, but her legs were frozen to the ground. She closed her eyes and raised her arms, prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, a black vortex shot from behind her and went in front of her. A powerful wind sucked the deadly ice and snow into its galaxy. Rene’s hair blew violently along with her tattered clothes. She was glad she had been frozen to the ground then. If she hadn’t, she could have been sucked in. A few moments later, the vortex disappeared.

Wondering what she had just seen, Rene heard soft footsteps walking behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure stand beside her, blood falling and making a small puddle. She turned to the wounded creature.

It was Sesshomaru.


	73. Fuyuki; Bloody Wars

Fuyuki; Bloody Wars

Her eyes trembled as her mouth fell agape, stunned by the inconceivably imaginable and rare – no, impossible! – sight she was witnessing. There, right beside her, was a tall figure plastered in small cuts as well as deep, large, and heavy gashes from every angle. Blood oozed profusely from his horrific wounds, desiring nothing more than to stain his white kimono along with the white snow beneath him. A puddle of warm thick liquid spread across the snowy floor lying underneath Rene, staining her palm with red. And as she continued to scrutinize the demon beside her, she shook her head in blistering awe. The sleeve of his right arm was shredded to the tip of his upper bicep. The armor over his tattered clothes surpassed the stage of battery. It was shattered at the most! And his beautiful face . . . The demon’s right eye refused to open, glued shut by the thick blood oozing and streaming from his lens and down his cheek like a tear. So horrible and unsightly!

Rene’s lip trembled uncontrollably, trying desperately to say the name. However, the brutal sight standing beside her forced her to hold her tongue. _It couldn’t be,_ she thought.  _It’s impossible! How could . . . How could Fuyuki have hurt him so?_

As the girl tried to call out to the demon, she suddenly found Sesshomaru lunging at her with a furious demeanor. Her eyes flew open at the sudden action. Frightened, and unaware of what was to come, she tried to jump out of the way. However, she was quickly reminded of her frozen legs. Trying to defend herself as best she could, she threw up her arms to shield herself. In less than a split second, Rene was swooped up by the waist and into the demon’s arm, Tenseiga still gripped tightly within his palm.

Once she was tightly secure in his grip, Sesshomaru leaped up into the air slightly below the head of the trees surrounding them. Only when Rene saw a furious flash of snowy ice fly passed them did she understand why Sesshomaru had taken speedy action. Relief flew over her at the thought; however, guilt quickly followed. She couldn’t believe – even for a second – that she thought Sesshomaru was trying to hurt her.

As soon as Sesshomaru slammed into the snow, causing the ground to quake slightly at his harsh landing, he hurriedly tossed Rene onto the floor, extracted his sword, and released his Meidou Zangetsuha all in one motion before Fuyuki had the chance to attack once again. Before Rene could complain about Sesshomaru’s disregarded carelessness, or even blink, she glanced up from her fallen position and watched as Sesshomaru’s attack, which was of greater width and size from last she saw, darted from the winter demon.

Rene gasped, not only from the amazingly improved technique but also from her eyes laying sight on the dog demon. When she looked up to Sesshomaru, she shuddered. His teeth ground loudly, and his golden eyes were pierced with evil and rage. Sesshomaru’s face burned, smoldering, with a bitter hatred. His eyes were clouded with nothing but bloodlust and vengeance for what had been done to him. No one ever injured the great dog demon and lived to tell about it. And no one – no one! – should have even the slightest mercy for harming the poor girl covered in brutal cuts. They must die an atrocious death where they stand . . .

Fuyuki’s demeanor held inexplicable calmness. As the vortex raced closer and closer to him, he raised his hand, commanding the snow to rise up like a wave. As soon as the attack was close enough, Fuyuki brought down his hand. The snowy wave crashed harshly down onto the Meidou. Though it was gulped and swallowed, the technique persisted, pushing forward with rage, trying to break through. Finally, after using a great amount of energy simply to hold back the attack, the snow succeeded and obliterated the vortex. However, as soon as the snow parted, Sesshomaru came rushing through the center.

Fuyuki’s eyes shot open. Before he could react, Sesshomaru raised his hand and spewed dark-green poison from his palm. The acid content sprayed and stuck to his eyes. A harsh yelp escaped Fuyuki as he backed away, throwing a hand to his face while using the other to blindly attack. Sesshomaru took quick action and lunged back in order to avoid the furious ice that darted his way.

“Damn demon!” Fuyuki hissed. One of his red eyes flashed open, yet the lids were tightly squeezed, squinting. The other eye was desperately trying to open. “You’ll pay for that!”

Almost on cue, both enraged opponents lunged at one another. Fuyuki came in strongly with a left fist, and Sesshomaru held open his green palm. However, as Fuyuki’s fist drew nearer, his entire arm suddenly splintered with long shards of ice. Sesshomaru took immediate action. He drew his Tenseiga, prepared to shield himself. In less than a second, both the iced arm and the sword of healing clashed, trying desperately to overcome the other only to end in a stalemate.

“Bastard,” Fuyuki hissed. He leaned into the dog demon’s contempt face. “You really think you can defeat me?” Sesshomaru didn’t answer; he merely glowered scornfully into the winter demon’s unnatural red eyes. Unsatisfied with the demon’s silence, Fuyuki turned his head to Rene, nodding in her direction. “You really think you can protect _her_?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed, and his frown deepened greatly. He pushed on his sword, forcing his weight to push the antagonizing winter demon back. Fuyuki chuckled, doing the same to match his strength.

“Looks like I hit a nerve,” he said. He leaned in closer to the demon. “There’s no point in getting offended. We both know you were never able to protect her. Just look at her . . .”

Fuyuki turned to the girl once more, but Sesshomaru continued to focus on his enemy. Rene raised her brows, confused by the sudden attention. It was hard enough to watch the two fight like wild animals, but now they were talking about her, and she could do nothing for either but watch. Even if her legs were deiced, she could do nothing to assist, especially with her weakened power.

The winter demon continued. “Do you see it?” he asked. “It’s on her face . . . it’s in her eyes, but I doubt you see. You never paid much attention to my delicate flower.” Fuyuki paused, analyzing the dog demon’s unmoved demeanor. Though Sesshomaru remained defensive, the winter demon could tell he intrigued the demon. He leaned in a little closer. “Her power is doing more than fading away. It’s locked up and frozen, unable to return once lost.”

Rene’s eyes sprung to life. _What?_ she thought. _Locked up . . . and frozen?_ Her lips parted as she realized, words registering in her brain. _Is that why . . . is that why my senses have dulled . . . and why my power isn’t returning?_

“Every time she uses it,” Fuyuki continued, “the more she takes her own life. She’s fading away, dog demon. She’s dying, and it’s all my fault, but you can’t do anything about it.”

Fuyuki bit down on his tongue as his head snapped back suddenly. It was only after his vision came back into focus that he realized Sesshomaru had thrown his head against his with no regard to his own cranium. He held nothing back and did his best to knock him down. But as Sesshomaru pushed forward, shards of ice sprung from the winter demon’s arms. They shot at the dog demon’s face, creating dozens and dozens of small cuts along his cheeks. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru was being pushed back further and further until . . .

_SNAP!_

Silver sparkled as it raced across the sky. It hung in the air and flew behind the dog demon until it plunged itself into the ground, surprising both Rene and Sesshomaru.  

Fuyuki chuckled. “Did you really think you could defeat me with that useless sword? How typical.”

Sesshomaru’s face completely distorted. He heaved the hilt of the sword below his belt, thrusting it to the ground. Heavy growls seeped through his lips as his face suddenly began to extend. His eyes burned a blood red, and his claws grew longer. After a few moments, Sesshomaru was towering over the tree in his dog demon form.

Fuyuki scoffed. “Is that supposed to frighten me?”

Suddenly, the reddish-black jewel in the winter demon’s head shined brightly, glimmering across the trees and snow. The only white in his eyes shifted to a demonic black. His skin began to stain with red fur as his black claws grew more dangerous. And as he continued his transformation, Sesshomaru attack. However, in a simple blink, the winter demon was suddenly in his full saber tooth form.

Unmoved, Sesshomaru continued to charge with his fangs, thirsting for blood. As he inched closer and closer, he suddenly found himself stopped. He kicked and tugged, but his legs could not move. He quickly glanced down to his chilling feet. To no surprise, the snow beneath him had turned to solid ice and wrapped itself around all four of the dog demon’s legs. And the ice gradually continued to travel up his body.

Sesshomaru looked up to Fuyuki’s wrinkled, scrunched up furry face. It was filled with loathing, rage, and satisfaction. Unable to move, Sesshomaru parted his fangs and roared a deafening cry. Fuyuki did the same. For a moment, the two battled with thunder.

Rene covered her ears but could not take her eyes from the battle. Her heart raced and ached. Watching Sesshomaru . . . what could he do if his legs were heavily bounded in red ice to the ground like hers? If only she could help.

“Uh . . .”

Rene couldn’t help but find herself letting out a loud gasp. Fuyuki’s large paws shook the snowy floor as he charged the immobile dog demon. Sesshomaru pulled. He tugged his legs up, trying desperately to break free, but his attempts were in vain. And Fuyuki charged . . . and charged until finally, he split his mouth wide open, brutally sinking his long fangs into the side of Sesshomaru’s furry neck.

Sesshomaru released a loud cry. He shook violently, attempting to throw the winter demon from him. However, Fuyuki removed his sharp teeth from the dog demon and dug them, this time, into his spine. Sesshomaru roared again, this time trying to buck the enemy off. Nonetheless, Fuyuki held on tightly, refusing to detach. Blood spewed. It gushed and oozed, flowing from the two holes created in Sesshomaru’s neck and the two holes in his back. After a while, Sesshomaru’s body began to shudder. His eyes twitched, straining to stay open. His legs weakened. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor with Fuyuki’s fangs still lodged inside him. It was only when the ice (that was still traveling up Sesshomaru’s body) was up to his neck did the winter demon retract his teeth, seeing the dog demon as submissive.

Rene was frozen. Still. Immobile. Her heart refused to beat, and her wide eyes refused to shut. Her mouth was agape, weighed down with shock. A tear formed in the corners of her incredulous eyes.

“Se . . . Sesshomaru . . .” The name was tender and timid, barely a whisper.

A low whimper escaped the imprisoned demon. He slightly turned his head towards the girl, hearing the soft call of his name. And then Rene knew. She knew Sesshomaru wasn’t giving up. Why would she even think it? Still, the words were in his determined eyes, the eyes that quickly covered in thick ice.

Rene couldn’t control herself. She tried her best to lunge forward, screaming Sesshomaru’s name constantly. But that blasted ice confined her where she lied. It was frustrating. She screamed and she cried, “Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!” but there was no response, and that took ten years off of her life.

Suddenly, a crack darted across the ice sculpture molded with the dog demon’s figure. It cracked and fractured until a smaller figure broke through it like class, leaving a shattered hole. Sesshomaru fell to the snow and toppled like a bouncing ball, finally stopping after the fifth topple.

Sesshomaru was on his hand and knees, panting heavily. The large holes buried in his skin were horrifying, oozing thick blood profusely. His face was obviously burdened with pain. He could barely move.

Rene wanted to reach out and lend her power. She wanted to be by Sesshomaru’s side to help, even if it would cost her her life . . . her existence.

Rene’s train of thought was harshly interrupted when she saw Fuyuki, who was impressively already in his mortal form, walking passed Sesshomaru and straight to her with an open palm.

“Rene,” he said softly, reaching out to her. The ice that surrounded his arm began to shatter and fall. He drew closer and closer. “Rene, please.” His voice was softer. “You said you wanted to help . . .”

The girl looked to Sesshomaru. His pain was so intense, his wounds were so grave, that he could not even lift himself. It broke Rene’s heart. It was her fault all of this was happening. Her fault indeed.

She turned back to the winter demon with slightly piercing eyes, shaking her head. Fuyuki jerked at her response. He shook his hand with more force, giving her one last chance. Rene simply looked passed it, merely staring straight into the winter demon’s red eyes. Immediate rage flew over his entire being.

“You lied to me,” he spat. “You lied just like them. Do you not wish to help like you promised?!”

“No.” The answer was quick. The lack of hesitation in her words took Fuyuki aback. “No. I don’t want to help you . . . not like this.”

Fuyuki’s eyes glimmered with hurt and fury. Confused as he was, he could not bring himself to speak words. Why? That’s all that ran through his brain. They were all the same. All of them! Why was he ever foolish enough to think he had finally found someone willing to help him?

The winter demon lowered his palm. His hand balled into a tight fist as he transferred the pain and hate from his eyes into Rene’s. He had lost her. No . . . He never had her. With this in mind, the shard in his forehead fed. It sucked up and drained the negative emotion, welding itself into a weapon of large spikes of ice, which painfully protruded from Fuyuki’s body. They aimed straight at the girl with no hesitation. Rene was both paralyzed with fear and by the ice binding her to the ground. So afraid, so terrified, she glanced at Sesshomaru one last time, thanking whoever was listening that it would be her instead of him. When it all came down to it, isn’t this what she deserved?

She turned to Fuyuki, ready to accept her fate. And for a second, sadness grew over her. There, standing in front of her, Fuyuki cried. Frozen tears streamed down his cheeks, but he had a stolid expression on his face. Fuyuki – the real Fuyuki – was in a war with the tainted jewel shard. And he was losing.

A small grin crept onto Rene’s trembling face. “Fuyuki,” she choked out softly. “I’m glad to have met you. But no matter what, _do not_ give up.” With that, she shut her eyes.

Heavy tears spewed from Fuyuki’s eyes, but his expression would not support his emotion. It was sickening. He was trapped within his own body, trapped behind the tainted light of the sacred jewel shard, and he could do nothing.

Having nothing but sound and touch to rely on, Rene heard a quick _whoosh_ sound, and she immediately knew it was the spears of ice determining her fate. And she fought Fuyuki – fought Naraku! – by refusing to use her power. It was foolish and suicidal (and foolish and suicidal to use them), she thought, but it had to me done.

With tight lids, she waited . . . and waited . . . and waited, but nothing happened. Nothing pierced her tender flesh, nothing flew by her, and nothing even chilled her skin. What she did feel, however, was a shadow lurking in front of her. And she smelled blood, thick and warm blood. But not only did she smell it, she felt it splatter all over her face and clothes. She felt it on her nose and lips. The familiar feeling made her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. She waited for a moment before opening her eyes, praying that the image she was picturing in her head would not display when she did.

She sluggishly parted her lids and immediately wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were stapled open to witness the horror.

In front of her, white hair blew, brushing across her nose. However, deep red stained the beautiful, silky locks. And underneath them, Rene could see three large diamond-like spears of ice the size of logs punctured through and protruding from Sesshomaru’s back: one through his lower right intestine, one through his stomach, and one through his heart.


	74. Fuyuki; Sesshomaru

Fuyuki; Sesshomaru

Being called a mere mortal by him . . . that was heart jerking. Being ignored by him . . . that was devastating. Being left by him . . . that was unbearable and excruciating. But being protected by him, watching his blood spew in all directions from him using his body to save and shield her from harm . . . that was shattering and lethal. Everything else was nothing compared to the excruciating feeling of now. So much so, all the bad, all the anger, she felt towards him disappeared completely. She could name not one offense he acted towards her, not even the fault of the scar he caused on her forearm. However, she could recall one hundred plus wrongdoings she acted out towards him.

“S . . . Se . . . Sesshom . . . aru . . .” The girl could barely say the name.

Rene’s chest felt as though her heart was sawed out with rusty knives, leaving a bloody black hole in the center of her being. But for Sesshomaru, that couldn’t have been more literal. And the sight was so horrific, Rene, no matter how hard she tried, could not remove her eyes from the scene. Instead, she stared with gaping eyes, clamping her mouth with both hands. Tears burned, threatening to flood down her frozen cheeks.

A satisfied smirk curled onto Fuyuki’s lips, though tears still continued to pour down his face. With a flick of his finger, the winter demon screwed the diamond-like spears of ice deeper into the dog demon’s chest. Both the unnatural cracking of bones and tearing of flesh along with the demon’s low, painful groans caused Rene to cringe in fright. She threw her hands over her ears. Oh, the agony! If she could see his face, Rene would be horrified to see the despairing pain flickering in Sesshomaru’s eyes.

 _He’s killing him!_ Rene screamed in her head. _HE’S KILLING HIM!_ The girl’s lips trembled, completely disgusted and terrified by the gruesomely painful sight she was witnessing. It was torturous and inhuman.

“STOP THIS!” she suddenly cried out.

Fuyuki’s smirk, for a second, suddenly wiped off of his face, leaving without a trace. However, a smaller grin quickly replaced it in order to keep up his image. “As you wish,” he said with deep malice. He curled his finger towards himself. Quickly after, the three large pieces of ice violently tore and ripped from Sesshomaru’s chest, leaving nothing but huge gaping holes. Rene had to clamp her mouth shut and bite her cheeks so she wouldn’t hurl from the horrendous action that had just occurred.

Sesshomaru’s body swayed back and forth. His eyelids flickered, threatening to close and make his world go dark forever. But the tenacious dog demon was persistent. He leaned forward and stood his ground, refusing to fall. Even with all of his deathly injuries – even with a hole in his heart – Sesshomaru still had fierceness in his eyes. He was a demon; he wouldn’t die easily like simple mortals, but even a demon needed his heart. There was no telling how long he could last without it.

“You’re a stubborn bastard aren’t you?” Fuyuki jeered. “But why? It’s obvious you are going to die, so why do you still stand? Why delay the inevitable? Is it because you still think you can defeat me, or . . .” He peered over the swaying demon’s shoulder and looked deep into Rene’s terrified eyes. “Or is it because you still wish to protect my withering flower?”

Thick blood oozed from the corner of Sesshomaru’s stolid lips. He refused to answer, refused to give Fuyuki any satisfaction of his suffering. Sesshomaru’s exasperated, golden eyes blazed. If only he could move. He would have torn Fuyuki’s lips right from his damn face, but there would have been no need. The sound of Fuyuki’s annoying voice and words began to ebb, and the dog demon’s canine ears strained; his hearing was fading.

The fierce, the determined, the unmoved glare in Sesshomaru’s eyes brought an overwhelming feeling of abhorrence over the winter demon. It made him churn. He scoffed as he peered into Rene’s eyes. “Rene,” he said softly. She lowered her hands and pursed her lips before meeting Fuyuki’s gaze. Her demeanor was almost threatening. Though he took offense to this, he continued to speak. “This demon is no longer suited for you, and he never was.”

“That’s not true!” Rene said, shaking her head. Her voice was rugged. “And that’s not something for you to decide for me, Fuyuki.”

He pursed his crooked lips. “And I’m sure he’s fed you that lie. But now you don’t have to worry anymore. He could never protect you, and he never did. He’s hurt you, bringing only pain to your heart.”

“No. That’s not true!”

“He couldn’t even protect you with his dying breath.” The winter demon raised his hand and pointed his palm towards Sesshomaru.

Rene’s eyes widened. “Don’t.”

Shards of ice slowly began to pierce from the winter demon’s flesh. “It has to be done.”

Rene shook her head frantically. She threw herself forward, trying desperately to crawl towards the demon, but the ice still bound her. She begged, “Fuyuki, don’t!”

“Die.”

“NO!”

The shards of ice suddenly flew from Fuyuki’s palm and darted towards Sesshomaru, who remained where he stood. Rene screamed. There was no way she would let Sesshomaru die, especially not in front of her. She outstretched her hands towards the winter demon. She knew she wasn’t supposed to use her power, she knew it might take her life, but screw it! Sesshomaru’s was more important than hers. However, as she began to build up energy for her attack, a strange feeling surged through her. Instead of a blast leaving her palms, a pink stream of light moved from her hands and traveled downward towards the ice on her legs. Rene immediately stopped, realizing the setup she was in from the beginning; not only was the ice smothering her legs and binding her to the ground, it was also gradually draining her of her power minute by minute. If she would have used her ability fully, she would have been completely duped, giving Fuyuki all she had.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she realized she could do nothing more to help. Rene waved her hand, screaming for Sesshomaru to get out of the way, but he wouldn’t listen; Sesshomaru would not remove himself from in front of the girl. And before she knew it, Fuyuki’s shards of ice were pelting through Sesshomaru’s flesh. Rene began to scream even louder like a banshee. Tears burst from her eyes uncontrollably.

“SESSHOMARU!” she cried.

The dog demon lost his footing once the ice ceased to pelt him. He fell back, falling heavily onto Rene’s chest and into her arms. Rene, being as frantic as she was, sputtered, “No no no no no,” repeatedly.

Rene did her best to fix Sesshomaru so his head was on her lap. She turned his body, not caring about the blood staining her hands or her already blood-drenched kimono. The dog demon’s eyes were locked shut, and blood oozed from his mouth as his hard coughs faded. His face bled profusely from the cuts he had received. And he wouldn’t move; he wasn’t even breathing. Rene’s lip trembled with fright. Tears spewed from her eyes.

“Sesshomaru?” she whispered softly. There was no response. Her tears became heavier as she tried again. “Sesshomaru?” Her voice was louder.

This time, after a long, heart-stopping, breath-taking pause, the dog demon’s lids sluggishly parted. Blinking, he turned his head and his gaze towards Rene as best he could. Just as he had done this, a thick tear pelted his cheek, streaming down the side of his face. At first, this confused him. But as he continued to focus on the blurry figure hovering over him, he realized Rene was crying. But why?

 _How foolish_ , Sesshomaru thought. _A human shedding tears for a demon; It’s shameful._

Rene released a heavy breath, relieved that Sesshomaru had finally responded to her cry. However, the speedy feeling of ease quickly turned into tension when she saw the dog demon’s chest harshly throb. Rene bit her lip and shook her head frenziedly.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I . . . I’m . . . so sorry . . . Sesshomaru! I couldn’t . . . I couldn’t use my . . . Why . . . Why did you . . . Why didn’t you just get out of the way? Why did you choose to protect me?! You didn’t have to do that!!”

Rene closed her eyes and began to cry, completely forgetting the threat walking towards her. Hard snivels ran through her nostrils, but she couldn’t control them. There she was bound to the ground, unable to even aid the man dying in her bloody lap. What was she supposed to do? What _could_ she do? Nothing! She could do absolutely nothing for the man she cared for most!

A shaky finger suddenly brushed under Rene’s eyes, wiping away her tears. “Foolish girl.” The girl opened her eyes to the soft voice and the soft touch. Once she did, she realized Sesshomaru was staring at her. His eyes were forgiving and, surprisingly, kind and sympathetic. “Why do you cry for a demon?” he choked out after a painful pause. “It’s shameful.”

Rene shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pressed her cheek against it. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry. I know I’m foolish. I know I’m stupid and useless! But how can I not shed tears for you?! Especially when I’m in lo-”

The girl’s words clogged her throat. Her eyes froze as she felt the warmth in Sesshomaru’s hands completely fade and suddenly go limp. His eyes began to close.

“No . . . No! Please! Sesshomaru!” Rene panicked. “Sesshomaru, open your eyes! No! No! No! You can’t leave me! Sesshomaru! You promised. You promised you’d come back to me. Please. Don’t go!” Sesshomaru’s eyes completely shut. His lips parted as his head fell back and relaxed. She could feel the life lift out of him. “No . . . Sesshomaru . . . Se-Sesshomaru . . .” Nothing. Rene’s red eyes began to shake. Tears burst out like a broken dam. “Noooo . . . No! I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry. Please, don’t leave me. What am I supposed to do? Who is going to protect me from myself? Who’s . . . Who’s going to protect me from Naraku?” Guilt suddenly filled her. This was all of her fault. If only she had told him the truth . . .

“You can’t leave me!” she continued to scream. “You can’t! You can’t, Sesshomaru because I love you! I love you, Sesshomaru!”

By now, Fuyuki was standing behind the sopping mess. Hearing her say the words, “I love you,” he knew his time was too late. He would never be saved by someone who was broken. He would never be saved by someone who was never his.

“It’s a shame you had to fall for a worthless demon such as him,” said Fuyuki. “It breaks both our hearts, but I’ll ease your pain.”

Ignoring the man behind her, Rene brought Sesshomaru into her arms and close to her breasts. She kissed his hair and wept, not caring about the threat behind her.

“I love you,” she whispered into the dog demon’s ear. She kissed his forehead before kissing his cold lips, pressing her own against his as hard as she could. Her breath filled his unresponsive lungs. She continued to lock her lips to his, desperately longing to transfer her own energy from her body to his, and for a moment, she felt warmth leave her. However, her loud sobs made it impossible to hold the adoration for long. Her lips unwillingly parted from his, forcing her to take a breath. With tears still soaking her face, she gazed upon his paling face. “I love you,” she said softly, stroking his cheek. “I always have. I just wish I could have told you more often.” Rene closed her red eyes and wept even more.

After those words, Rene felt a strange sense of peace. And, suddenly, she could feel a light warming her face. When she opened her eyes, there was a light. A green light, almost like a firefly, was emitting from Sesshomaru’s chest with glitter-like sparkles surrounding it. It was strange yet so comforting. Rene couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

Just as Fuyuki brought down his hand, bringing down his attack, that light emitting from the demon’s chest burst. The explosion scattered, blowing the leaves of the trees back along with Fuyuki. Rene, however, was unscathed, still bounded to the ground. Snow blew everywhere, creating a blinding mist. Rene held onto Sesshomaru tightly, refusing to let go even though she feared the kind of damage the explosion might have caused. But for a second, the girl felt the body leave her arms, and she believed she was floating.

Rene was relieved when she felt a thick plate of armor under her palm; however, the feeling of her floating refused to escape her mind. Though her legs were numb and smothered in ice, Rene could feel her legs dangling above the cold snow. A hand was holding her just below her bottom. As she opened her eyes, she immediately knew why she was “floating.” Sesshomaru was standing, and he held the girl tightly in his right arm. Rene’s eyes refused to shut. They refused to move from the figures handsome, lively face. It was impossible! How? Was she dreaming?

“Are you alright?”

The soft yet familiarly strong, low voice shot a wonderful chill through Rene’s entire body. Her slowly beating heart suddenly raced, threating to leap from her breasts. She couldn’t believe it.

“Rene?”

Rene finally came back to reality, realizing a miracle was still talking to her. “I-I am. I’m ok,” she said shakily with tears still flowing down her cheeks. “But you . . .”

Rene’s eyes moved down towards the dog demon’s chest, and they immediately sprung to life. She looked upon herself and did the same. The cuts and the holes . . . All of his wounds along with her own were completely gone, completely healed. But as she scanned the rest of Sesshomaru’s body, she realized something strange, something impossible. Sesshomaru was gripping a white scaled hilt sword in his left hand, his _left_ hand. A hand that she could have sworn was severed over half a year prior when she had first laid eyes on him.

 


	75. Fuyuki; The Power Within

Fuyuki; The Power Within

Rene took her overly shocked eyes from the rapidly grown limb and sewed them onto the dog demon’s bright, golden, glowing ones. She stared in awe and in disbelief, unable to fully register what was being witnessed. All she could do was slowly rock her head from side to side with a mouth open agape. Tears wildly weld up in her eyes. Her trembling hands quivered over her own nose and mouth before slowly finding their way to Sesshomaru’s warm cheeks, stroking them gently.

She shook her head. “You’re . . . You’re OK. You’re really OK.”

Sesshomaru was still in a slight daze; one second he was on the floor, shrouded in nothing but darkness, and the next he was standing on his own two feet, being blinded by sudden bright, green light, though it was still night out. After a while, he realized Rene was speaking to him.

Sesshomaru looked down and stared at the benevolent girl with slight confusion and awkwardness as Rene stroke his warming cheek. He was already shocked that he was actually alive; he could have sworn everything had gone black, but for a split second, he could feel cold lips breathe life into him. Her touch felt strange, but it was so warm and tender, kind and compassionate. He didn’t know what else to do but let her stroke him. And why do anything? To even Sesshomaru’s surprise, the girl’s touch was actually . . . overly welcomed.

“Thank goodness,” he suddenly heard the girl say.

Sesshomaru raised his head as Rene lowered hers. Light hiccups gradually began to grow in her throat, and Sesshomaru saw the woman in his arm begin to convulse as sobs spewed through her lips.

“Rene?” he said, finding himself slightly concerned; he had never seen Rene bellow so profusely before now. He _had_ seen her cry before, but these deep, heavy yet relieved tears of - what humans would call - joy were foreign to him. Why would she cry so passionately, and over a demon no less?

Forced out of his thoughtful trance, and before he could even think to react, Rene flung her arms open, threw herself onto the dog demon, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying loudly as she squeezed out the life that was just breathed into him.

“You’re alive!” she cried while giving a surprisingly strong - at least for a human - bear hug, which would have probably suffocated any mortal to their painful death. “You’re alive!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened with utmost surprise. He simply stood on the snowy surface completely static, eyeing the back of the girl’s head quizzically, not knowing what to do or how to handle the girl’s overflowing excitement. Rene’s actions, filled with huge waves of emotion and adoration, were very jerking and new to the dog demon. The girl had never really done this before, at least not this excessively and excitedly. She would simply voice her feelings, but now . . .

After what felt like an eternity of loud sobs in his extremely sensitive ear, he was slightly relieved when the ecstatic girl finally drew back, unraveling her arms from his bruising neck. With one hand still placed on the demon’s right shoulder, Rene used the other to wipe the stray tears from her sopping face. Her red eyes blazed with joy.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said while brushing a finger under her eye. “I’m just . . . I’m just so happy! Y-You’re OK. You’re . . . alright . . .” She sniffed and lightly chuckled. “But you probably think I’m crazy right now.”

Rene lowered her head and sniffed once more. As she did, she couldn’t help but find herself staring at the demon’s left arm, which somehow miraculously appeared. She still couldn’t believe the impossible miracle.

“Se-Sesshomaru,” she began after another sniff.  “. . . your . . . your arm . . .”

Sesshomaru followed Rene’s view and looked down. Baffled, he brought up his left hand and analyzed it with utter shock. This limb, this miraculous limb. It was strong and firm, bulky even. Perhaps even stronger than the arm that was severed by InuYasha so long ago. It felt so . . . good . . . so masculine. Sesshomaru’s eyes soon moved up to the foreign blade, surprising himself. He had never seen that sword before in his life, nor a sword like it, and yet it felt like he was acquainted with it all his life. It felt as though the foreign blade filled the dog demon with overwhelming power, power that was always his yet never in his reach . . . until now.

Thunder boomed in the dark sky, roaring as its vibrations echoed along the trees. Suddenly, a loud “moo” boomed up in the atmosphere. Sesshomaru and Rene quickly turned, each peering up to the dingy sky at the same time. Dark clouds quickly formed, sewing themselves together like a dangerous vortex. And in a blink, lightning shot from the ominous swirls, and a dark figure soon followed. There on his three-eyed bull was an old man with torn, green and black striped rags. Totosai.

 _I see,_ thought Sesshomaru as he glanced back towards the sword. _There’s only one reason why Totosai would decide to come at a time like this. So this means . . ._

Rene wiped the still flowing tears from her eyes. “Huh? Who, or what, is that?” she asked blankly. “Is . . . Is that a cow?”

The shortly forgotten winter demon, Fuyuki, finally immerged from the forest with a limp and a twisted, bitter expression on his face. Sesshomaru shot his head to the side after noticing a light echo of footsteps. As he saw this, he scowled at the slightly injured demon before placing Rene, who was a tad bit confused, gently on the ground. Without any warning, he brought up his new, glowing sword and slammed it down on Rene’s legs, shattering the red ice. Rene jumped, scared by the action. She managed enough will power to conceal her deafening scream. Was he crazy, swinging a sword he just got?! And without any warning?! But the thoughts were only temporary. Besides the fear of her heart nearly stopping and her legs possibly being chopped off, there was no reason to be afraid. When has Sesshomaru ever _not_ known what he was doing? Besides, Rene was glad to be freed from the suckling, power-draining ice; though, her legs were still numb from being frosted for a long period of time. They were slightly blue and red and black and purple. Red, however, was the dominant color that had seeped from the ice and into her skin.

“Rene,” said Sesshomaru as he walked in front of the girl, blocking the sight of Fuyuki. “Go. Take cover.” His back was turned to her, so she couldn’t see the bitter, twisted, angered expression on his face, a little grain of sand sized towards her for getting herself caught up in this mess, but a huge beach sized majority towards the frozen bastard that hurt them both, nearly taking both of their lives.

Rene, noticing the slight irritation in his voice, nodded. She placed her hands on the freezing snow and pushed, trying to rise to her feet, but she wouldn’t move. The feeling in her legs had yet to return. They tingled with much numbness, like waking up after sleeping on an arm the wrong way for an entire night. She tried again only to have the same results.

Rene turned back to the dog demon. “Um . . . Se-Sesshomaru . . . I can’t-“

The girl was suddenly scooped up into the dog demon’s right arm and whipped up into the air. Sesshomaru leaped back and dodged the thick falling shards of ice. When the rain of ice ceased for a split second, Sesshomaru looked up to the sky with no second thought before cocking his arm back and throwing the girl up high and into the air. Rene screeched as she sped through the sky. The frozen wind was merciless as is smacked her around in the sky, fluttering her hair and clothes left and right. But after having snow rapidly pelt her frozen face, Rene blew out a deep relieved breath when she was finally caught, plopping down in front of the old man and on the cow’s back. Clamping her mouth shut, she turned to the old man. She slightly cringed when she realized the old man was very flustered and nervously screaming.

“You reckless, heartless, dumb bastard!” he yelled. Though the old man was brave enough to speak his mind, he had enough sense to only say what needed to be said from a far off distance. “You fool! You don’t just toss a girl so blindly to the wind like that, especially a mere mortal! Why are you even throwing her to _ME_?! What if I didn’t catch her? What if you would have completely missed like the fool you are?! She could have ended up back on the icy ground with her head split in two! That bloody mess would have been your doing! Not mine!”

Sesshomaru flashed the old man a glare of deep malice and irritation from his brash insults. “If she _would_ have fallen, _you_ would have been right on the bloody ground beside her.” His voice was calm yet icy cold and solid. Demonic even.

Totosai cringed. “W-What do you mean?”

Sesshomaru turned back to his opponent and murmured, “Simple: I would have killed you.”

Rene, slightly scared herself, gulped. She couldn’t decide if his words were blissfully deadly or violently sweet.

“So, we finally get to meet,” the old man suddenly said, turning towards the girl. Sweat was still streaming down his wrinkled face. The girl turned to him.

“W-Who are you?” she asked. “How do you know Sesshomaru?”

“I am Totosai.”

“Totosai?” Rene tilted her head to the side. His name sounded familiar. In fact, it was. It was familiar, but she knew she had never met him before. Then she remembered . . . Jaken had mentioned the name before, complaining that a “Totosai” claimed that Sesshomaru’s Meidou Zangetsuha was supposed to improve back when she was stuck in the snow storm.

He nodded. “I’m a friend of that stubborn demon’s father. Or was. I forged his sword, Tenseiga, and his brother’s, InuYasha’s, Tetsusaiga.”

 _Sesshomaru’s and InuYasha’s swords?_ she thought to herself. _So even he (they) know(s) this man?_

The old man continued, “Nice to see he actually used his sword to protect someone like you, Rene.”

“Uh?!” She slightly jumped. “H-How do you know my name?”

“Pfft! How could I not know it? How could I not know about _you_? That stubborn demon is always talking trash about you?”

Rene frowned.

Totosai shrugged off the change in her expression. Still, he scratched his head and thought of a better way to “lighten” the “put-down.” “Yeah,” he continued, “but only because the damn bastard can’t admit or even express his feelings to save his own life. Tell me, girl. Are you the independent, stubborn, incompetent, bothersome, foolish, mere mortal Rene, his lover?”

To Rene, it seemed that the old geezer had no sympathy or filter when it came to the honest truth. But when he began to question who she was, her face twisted at every insulting word, confirming his filterless attribute; however, she couldn’t help but forget all of it, as though the harsh words were never said. Her face lit up, blushing madly at the word, “L-Lover?”

He nodded.

A long whip suddenly lashed out towards the old man, barely missing his face. Totosai dodged just in time, forcing the cow to jerk at his sudden movement. As the girl rocked to the side, he caught Rene from falling off the animal’s back. He sat her up on the cow.

“What’s wrong with you?!” he screamed down at the foolish dog demon after making sure the girl was safe and secure. “Are you trying to kill us? More importantly, are you trying to kill _me_?” Sesshomaru shot him a very scornful glare before facing back to his opponent. ”Damn canine ears. How could I ever forget?”

Back down on the snowy ground, Sesshomaru glared into Fuyuki’s red eyes, intently. The winter demon did the same as he tittered to the center of the battlefield. It was a snowy showdown.

The winter demon frowned for a second before curling his lips and letting out a fake chuckle. “So, you’re still alive. You _are_ a stubborn bastard,” he said smugly. He looked down towards the dog demon’s new arm and scoffed. “Interesting, but it will do you no good.”

Having enough chatter, Fuyuki sprung forward for an attack without much warning, plating his entire body in a solid shield of ice. However, completely calm, Sesshomaru drew back his sword, waving it above the snowy ground, before swinging it and releasing an almost sparkling white mist mixed with green and purple blast, even new to him. The blast went straight to Fuyuki at a tremendous speed, immediately shattering his ice and throwing him back and off his feet.  

Fuyuki hollered as he flew through the air, and he continued to do so even when the blast eventually dispersed. It was only when he rammed into a thick tree that Fuyuki finally ceased his flight. He was painfully thrust to the snowy floor. And he rolled on the ground, screaming and covering his face, particularly his forehead where the jewel lied. With all of his strength, he never thought he could be blown away so easily. But of course, he wasn’t giving up.

Struck with rage, Fuyuki sprung himself off the ground. His face blistered with a frightening anger, his face contorted. He stuck out his arm and tried to plate himself in his shield of ice once more in thicker layers. However, as the ice began to form, he realized the content came at an extremely slow rate. It was fragile and weak and hard for his ice to rejuvenate.

Rene, who watched the battle intensely, raised her eyebrows, surprised by the elegance and effortless attack of the blade.

“Your name is Totosai, right?” she asked, turning towards the old man. “You said you forged Sesshomaru’s swords, correct? Did you forge that one?

Totosai frowned and shook his head. “I did not.”

“No? Then where did he get it?”

Totosai paused, gazing down at the engaging battle. Sesshomaru was always a quick learner, even when wielding Tetsusaiga and Tokijin, but watching the stubborn demon use the sword, he knew that it was _indeed_ rightfully his; it responded to his need and command so well, so quickly, so effortlessly.  

“Its name is Bakusaiga,” he finally said. “The sword was within him all along, and the power it brings is a reflection of Sesshomaru himself and his uniqueness. His father planned it this way. By finally accepting, his true power emerged into that sword, and as a bonus, it even returned his severed arm.”

Rene nodded in understanding. “I see, but by accepting what?”

“By accepting what he is meant to have or be his, himself, and . . .” He suddenly paused, staring at the girl who eyed him curiously. _Your_ _words,_ he thought. _And your love for him . . . I suppose the girl screaming “I love you” several times finally pulled a trigger in that stubborn dog. Still, what I don’t understand is how his sword was able to revive him with just that fact. There has to be something else that allowed Bakusaiga to emerge (without life)._

Rene cocked her head to the side, waiting for the old man’s response. After a long pause, she leaned in. “Totosai? Accepting himself and what else?”

“Hmm . . .” He scratched his head. “Well . . . himself and uh . . . um . . . his own power!” He wasn’t exactly lying, but he didn’t want “sensitive ears” to lob his head off or even attempt to again for stating the blunt truth.

Rene stared at him for a second before turning back to the fight, feeling very unsatisfied. “I . . . I see. Uh!”

As soon as Rene turned, she could see Fuyuki wobble to his feet. His face was twisted with much frustration and rage. But in that instance, she noticed the ice crumble apart as he tried to constantly reform it. It was plain to see, even for her; he was weakening! Even from that distance, Rene could see the black jewel in his head acting up. The demonic energy inside of it swirled with Fuyuki’s anger and wanted to burst. And such a sight struck an idea.

 _If only I can purify the jewel in his forehead,_ she thought, _it would use much less power than trying to get rid of all the demonic energy inside Fuyuki because the light in the jewel would spread itself._ Rene gulped at the thought. Was she stupid? Was she even thinking? How many times did she have to flirt with death in order to understand that her abilities were weakening? The thoughts sent her mind on a rampaging frenzy. But watching the two angered demon’s battle clutched her greatly. They were both fighting with blind fury, both fighting for blood! Still, she knew she couldn’t let the battle rage on, not like this. Otherwise, all of her efforts on helping Fuyuki, all of the energy drained from her body, would have been for nothing.

Rene sucked in a deep breath. “Totosai,” she said. “Lower us down for a minute.”

“What?!” The old man snapped his neck as he turned. “Now, why the hell would I do that? I actually _want_ to live for another 100 years or so, unlike you foolish mortals who casually and recklessly throw their own lives to the wind.”

“But, Totosai, Sesshomaru is on a rampaging, raging frenzy. If I don’t do something, he’ll kill Fuyuki?”

“So?! That boy nearly killed you and had Sesshomaru flirting with death. Actually, he was kissing it! And yet you still wish to save him, stupid girl?!”

Rene’s eye slightly twitched at the name call but nodded. “I do.” She thought about how Naraku controlled her and her friends: the unpleasantness, the unwillingness, the hatefulness they all felt.

Totosai eyed the girl intently, noting her stupidity and lack of reason. “Then tell me, what would you have done if Sesshomaru would have died?”

She paused. What kind of a question was that? Rene would do anything, _anything_ , extreme when it came to Sesshomaru.

Rene turned to Totosai slowly with a soft smile. “I would have used every ounce of my power and my being to break from that ice and save him, exchanging my life for his, even if it meant feeding Fuyuki all of my power and erasing my existence.”

Totosai blinked at the unexpected response, but it was not enough to convince him.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Uh?” Rene squinted at the odd question. Before she could even question his inquiry, the old man continued.

“If I saw correctly, Sesshomaru _did_ die, yet all you did was weep for his corpse. You didn’t try to break that ice whatsoever.”

Though she tried to hold it back, the girl gave off a light chuckle – less of a scoff, which caused Totosai to raise an eye. Rene’s smile remained as her fingers crept their way up her chin until they touched her lips, remembering the kiss she laid upon the demon. “Are you so sure?” Totosai stared at the girl for a second, confused, until after the girl added, “It was a risky move, I admit, but I think the transfer worked perfectly. Don’t you?”

 _Transfer? What is this girl going on about?_ The old man thought for the longest time. What could this lunatic, half-wit mortal possibly be talking about? Then, like a speedy, barreling wagon against his fragile, bony body, it suddenly hit him, and he understood. _I see now,_ he thought, remembering the fight that was going on before he even arrived at the scene _. She was giving her life energy through her kiss. That’s the missing piece, the fact I’ve been missing. That’s why Bakusaiga was able to activate. Sesshomaru never died; this girl was sustaining his life. Interesting._

Totosai already knew about Rene’s lineage. He knew about her power, but he didn’t know she was capable of this. He couldn’t help but find himself asking, “What are you, girl?”

“What am I?” Rene cocked her head to the side. The logical answer would have been that she was human, or even the descendant of Midoriko, but judging from what the old man was telling her, she knew that he was probably already aware; though, she could not comprehend how.

Rene looked down towards the battle and thought for a second, trying to find the right words, before turning back towards the old man. “He might not know it yet, but . . . no matter how horrible I am to him . . .” She leaned in and whispered into his ear, making sure Sesshomaru’s canine ears would not hear, “I’m Sesshomaru’s and Sesshomaru’s alone.”

Totosai eyed the girl quizzically. _In other words, you are his lover._ He rolled his eyes. _It took you this long to answer my damn question._

The old man heavily sighed. “Very well then.”

Totosai tapped the end of his hammer on the three-eyed bull, and they began to descend. As Rene looked down and watched the battle, he stared at the back of her head. _This girl, this mortal, is willing to risk her own life to save a self-centered demon like Sesshomaru, and yet she cares enough to pity her enemies . . ._ He looked down towards the battle, watching the dog demon. _I understand. Now, I see why your true power emerged; not only did this girl give you her own life energy ready and willing to die for you, you both have accepted the need to protect one another, and you, Sesshomaru, though you may not see it fully, you have finally realized a degree of love this mortal has for you . . . Well, that and the fact_ that _you finally accepted yourself and your own power . . . but is this what your father wanted?_ “Very Interesting.”

The battle between the two demons raged on. Sesshomaru wasted no time delivering his grave and merciless attacks, constantly blasting the winter demon with his new toy. Not an ounce of energy was held back. And Fuyuki, he continued to shoot to his feet and attack blindly, shooting shards of ice towards the damn dog as best he could, only laying tiny scratches on him.

Sweat trickled down the side of Rene’s face from watching the penetrating battle. _Just a little bit further._ “Uh!”

Rene gasped. Sesshomaru, after kicking him dead in the neck and into a tree, swung his sword rapidly at Fuyuki’s head. However, having great agility and acrobatic skill, the winter demon managed to escape with a deep cut on his cheek. But even in his escape, Sesshomaru swiped his feet under his enemy’s. As Fuyuki fell, the dog demon grabbed him in mid-air, sinking his poisonous claws into his neck, turning it green. Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered with red. His face twisted with fury as he demonically hissed the words, “Vermin, perish!”

When Sesshomaru raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow, Rene took immediate action, deciding that Fuyuki had been weakened enough. She stretched both palms out towards the two fighters, placing one on top of the other. With a quick charge, gathering all the energy needed, she shot a flaring pink light from her hands and straight into the jewel in Fuyuki’s forehead. Rene watched as Sesshomaru slightly ducked, thankfully knowing he would. As Fuyuki’s head shot back, the jewel immediately lit up, setting the boy’s entire body into pink flames. Sesshomaru instantly released the winter demon’s neck and hopped back, throwing a sharp glare towards the girl as though asking, “Why the hell did you just interfere?!” A tremendous shiver shot through Rene’s entire body. His glare was as painful and powerful as always, but she couldn’t think of that at the moment. She would handle his rage later.

Fuyuki ran around with his hands clutched on his burning face, screaming at a deafening pitch. The flames he was engulfed in refused to extinguish. It consumed his entire body, filling his lungs. The pink fire continued to burn brightly, fighting the darkness within the jewel. The demonic energy tried to defend itself, but the light-filled with much purity dominated, succeeding in purifying the gem and turning the jewel shard back to its rightful state. And as soon as this happened, Fuyuki’s screams grew louder. An intense black aura oozed from his body, desperate to escape. It separated itself, flowing out like mist until it completely departed. And in that instant, the flames dispersed, engulfing the darkness so it was no more.

Fuyuki stood, helpless and weak. The red in his eyes morphed back to their mysterious mystic color. His dark skin suddenly paled to a glistening lilac. He was back to normal.

With every ounce of demonic energy out of him, the jewel showed purely and brightly within his forehead. Swaying to and fro, the winter demon’s head spun, his mind a blank. After a short pause, he fell back with a loud _thunk!_ into the snow.

It was dead silent.

Totosai and his cow finally landed in the snow. Weak and slightly dizzy, Rene sluggishly slid off the animal. She stood and gathered her breath before sauntering over to the purified winter demon, passing the still angered dog demon on her way. It was not at all the right time to talk to Sesshomaru, especially when he was so infuriated with several things at the moment: one being her meddling, taking from his glorious kill.

Rene knelt down next to Fuyuki as soon as she was by his side. She shifted her weight in the snow, leaning in towards his face. Without any hesitation, she took the jewel from his forehead and tossed it blindly. There was no way she was risking any more hatred or negative energy into that gem.

She sighed, relieved that the worst was finally over.  As she peered down towards the winter demon, a small smile rose. Fuyuki was staring at her with weak eyes, weak yet joyful eyes.

“T-Thank . . . you . . .” he said weakly. Rene merely nodded.

Fuyuki’s finger twitched within the snow. Not too long after, his pale hand sluggishly rose off the ground, desperately reaching for the girl.

“You shouldn’t move yet,” she said softly. “Your body needs to rest.”

But Fuyuki continued to reach for her. Soon, his hand was in her face. Rene eyed it warily, wondering if he wanted her to grasp it. But her suspicions quickly shattered. Ice began to circle around his hand, swirling like a tornado within his palm. Rene watched in awe as the white content spun around and around, forming a frozen blue stem, followed by lovely crystal clear petals; it was a lovely flower, a rose.

“A-Amazing,” was all she could say.

Fuyuki lightly smiled. He tipped the flower towards her, urging her to take it.

Rene bit her lip, wondering if she should. With much hesitations, she put her hands out and scooped up the icy rose, careful not to touch Fuyuki’s hands. Being successful, she let out a light breath, then smiled. The rose glistened elegantly. And, surprisingly, it was warm, heart-filled.

She turned to the winter demon. “It’s beautiful.”

He nodded, grateful. “I . . . I’m glad . . . you like it . . . I just wanted to . . . to show you . . . how much you’ve helped me . . . helped me control this power . . .”

Fuyuki suddenly turned on his side as best he could, stretching his other hand towards her. Rene’s eyes widened. She quickly jerked back, but Fuyuki was quicker. He lightly cupped both of his pale hands around Rene’s. The girl jumped with slight fear. Sesshomaru quickly jerked forward as well, ready to sever the winter demon’s arms off, especially if he dared tried to harm the girl. And both waited for something to happen, waited for energy to drain from Rene . . . but nothing did.

In the back, Sesshomaru stood with great shock. He lowered his weapon and stared in awe, though the sight of vermin holding Rene’s hands sickened him to the pit of his stomach. He thought about raising his sword again but stopped when he saw Rene.

Rene’s racing heart suddenly slowed. She eyed Fuyuki’s hands with disbelief. _But how . . ._ she thought _. His power is in use, yet my power remains._ Rene beamed, a smile splitting across her face.

Fuyuki lightly chuckled at her radiant smile. “Yes . . . You’ve . . . taken the darkness out of me . . . t-this half demon's power . . . purified it . . .”

“Now it’s under control,” she said, still beaming. She looked up towards Fuyuki as he nodded. “Oh, but I wish I would have done it sooner.”

“Don’t be silly!” Rene turned to look over her shoulder. Totosai was speaking. “If you _had_ purified the demonic energy within him sooner, you would have been sucked dry! You wouldn’t even be here. You were only able to purify him completely with the help of the jewel that was in his forehead. You purified it, it purified him. It’s common sense!”

Fuyuki chuckled. “He’s right.”

“Of course, I’m right!”

Rene lightly giggled before turning back towards Fuyuki, who couldn’t help but stare deeply into her brown eyes.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “You’ve helped me greatly . . . even if it was in the very end . . .” Rene’s beaming smile suddenly twisted into a confused and devastated frown. She opened her mouth to say something but was harshly cut off. “I only wish I could’ve . . . done more than . . . give you a simple flower . . . I wish I could’ve given you the energy I stole . . . and unlock the power I froze inside you.” In that moment, Rene noticed the light particles of snow rising from Fuyuki’s body. He was disappearing without her even knowing. It was devastating and unexpected, and it was happening quickly.

Rene glanced down towards her hands and gasped. The hands that were cupped around her began to fade particle by particle. She turned to the winter demon with a sympathetic depiction on her face, but he merely smiled, mouthing, “Thank you.”

“No . . .” Rene shook her head, completely shocked and not knowing what to do. “F-Fuyuki . . .” _No! This isn’t possible. Why is he disappearing? Why . . . Why is he dying?! It’s not supposed to be this way!_

Fuyuki turned his head and peered behind Rene’s body. In one quick moment, his eyes connected with Sesshomaru’s glare, but Fuyuki merely smiled. He turned back towards the girl. With a majority of his existence erased, Fuyuki pursed his lips together and blew, sending a small gust of snowy wind towards the girl’s ear, making sure the dog demon wouldn’t hear. As the air brushed against her lobes, it whistled, “Take care of that demon. He loves you too.”

“Uh?!”

With that, Fuyuki completely dispersed, floating past Rene and through the air towards Sesshomaru. The content circled around him for a bit, having bits of snow stick to him and the kimono inside his, before shooting into the sky. Even then, Sesshomaru felt violated.

“Damn vermin,” he muttered, completely unsympathetic.

Sesshomaru turned towards Rene, hearing soft cries ebb through her lips. He was slightly relieved that her tears weren’t as loud as the sobs she had for him, but he was still disgusted that she was shedding tears at all, at least for that winter bastard.

As Sesshomaru merely watched the girl from behind with a small scowl, he couldn’t help but think to himself, _Why did she do that? Why would she prevent me from destroying the bastard if he was going to die anyway?_

As though putting his inquiry to rest, she wept, “That wasn’t supposed to happen . . .”

Just then, Sesshomaru watched as Rene placed the flower Fuyuki had given her gently into the snow. The flower, the solid flower of ice had remained even after the winter demon disappeared. Though he didn’t want to, Sesshomaru finally understood the vermin’s goal. He finally understood the lies he never had, and it irked him. Was he wrong about Fuyuki the whole time?

“Tch.” The thought irked him even more.

Rene wiped the tears from her eyes. How useless could she be, she thought to herself. Did she really waste her power for nothing? She was able to purify him but unable to even save his life . . . Why?!

A sudden flapping sound, like the sound of a hummingbird’s wings, brought Rene from her thoughts. She turned to find the source of the sound and almost gasped when she spotted Naraku’s insect. Saimyosho. It lowered itself down the snow and began to dig. After a short moment, it found what it had come for, and took the jewel shard away. Rene merely watched, knowing it was best to just let Naraku have it. She wouldn’t want to somehow be controlled again.

 _Wait a minute . . ._ Rene’s eyes visibly widened with understanding. Her expression altered and twisted. _Naraku! Did he know? Did he know Fuyuki would die if I purified all of his demonic power?! That son of a . . . BITCH!_

Again, there was a moment of silence. No one spoke to anyone. There were only glowers filled with hate and fury. They simply remained where they were, burning rapidly on the inside.

Totosai looked from Sesshomaru to Rene, suddenly feeling the thick tension in the air. ”Oh, boy,” he muttered to himself before turning to the dog demon. “Sesshomaru, great talking to you, buuuuut . . . I’ve gotta go. Come find me once the mess here is cleaned up and you two have worked things out.”

“Uh?” _What mess?_ Rene wanted to ask, but her sadness and rage were keeping her from doing so. She turned just in time to see the old man hop on his cow and fly away. Still a bit quizzical, she slowly turned to Sesshomaru, ready to ask him after simmering down a tad. However, after quickly glancing at the cold (and still angry) expression on his face, she realized quickly what mess needed cleaning. “Oh . . .”

Rene sighed, slightly exhausted and weak, but she was very relieved that her power was still intact; she used a great amount, basically saving two lives. Did that bastard Naraku get what he wanted? Did it satisfy his twisted desire to take her friend?

 _Ugh! Naraku!_ Rene looked over her shoulder, remembering the thing most important that needed to be told. _I should tell him,_ she thought as she watched the dog demon grabbing his broken Tenseiga. _I should, but . . ._ She shook her head. _No! No ‘buts.’ Holding this information back is what got us both in this situation. Holding this back is what got Fuyuki killed! Still . . ._

Rene gulped and bit her lip, trying desperately to speak the truth. When she opened her mouth, it simply closed. Finally, she spoke, “Thank you, Sesshomaru . . .” Inside, Rene was beating herself up over it. ‘Thank you, Sesshomaru?’ It wasn’t bad to say, but it wasn’t what she wanted to say – what she _should_ say! Why was it so hard? Was she so selfish that she would risk her loved one’s lives?  “Huh?”

Rene bit her bottom lip as her eyes followed the simmering demon. Sesshomaru had completely walked passed her without the slightest glance. This hurt her feelings, Rene had to admit, but that didn’t mean she didn’t deserve it.

 _Is he still mad from before?_ she thought. _What am I saying? Of course, he is. Or is he . . . No . . ._ She shifted on the ground and suddenly remembered. _He’s not only walking away because he’s mad about today . . . I’m more than positive he’s still upset about our last meeting . . . Ugh! Why am I so . . . STUPID?!_

And she was right; Sesshomaru remembered their last meeting as clearly as she did, and he walked away without a single glance, not wanting to feel hurt, pushed away, or rejected again.

Rene shook her head at her own shame. _How could I be so cruel? I wouldn’t blame him if he never came back to return my flute._ “Huh?” She suddenly found herself gasping at a hopeful thought. _That’s right. He hasn’t returned the flute. Maybe . . . Maybe that’s another reason why he’s walking away. It’s not time for me to come back yet. We made a deal._ She sighed again. _If that’s the case, then I have to tell him. What kind of a girl would I be if I let him leave without knowing about Naraku?_

Sucking in one more deep breath, Rene swallowed her pride and began to speak. “S-Sesshomaru . . . there’s something I need to-“

Sesshomaru quickly stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels and shooting Rene a vicious scowl. Still enraged, he shouted, “Silence!” Rene jumped at the raise in his voice, hearing much, much rage within it. She gulped, scared straight. Her body trembled, and her words clogged her throat.

Heavy breaths steamed through the dog demon’s clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed and burning with anger. His fist clenched tightly. Sesshomaru just wanted to hit something, holding nothing back! He wanted someone to know the rage bottled up inside him, the amount of anger he was actually holding back. But as he peered into Rene’s frightened eyes, his fist unraveled. His aura began to simmer. It wasn’t long before he remembered what had happened last time he lost his temper; he hurt Rene twice _and_ lunged at her in his demon form. To this point, even he knew he needed to work on his anger . . . at least when he was around Rene.

Sesshomaru let out a heated breath, attempting to calm himself as best he could. He hated seeing Rene in such a fearful state, and he knew it.

Rene simply watched with her mouth glued shut as Sesshomaru looked up to the sky with closed eyes, slowly breathing in and out. The display of his calming exercise brought slight relief to her, but the fear inside was still overwhelming.  She knew how Sesshomaru could be in times like these. And in times like these, it was best to just shut up and say and do nothing.

Sesshomaru released one last breath, one calmer than the rest. He lowered his head and turned back towards the girl. Rene let out a relieved sigh when she saw the flames in his eyes had burned down a bit, though they had not disappeared completely. Still, she kept her body tense, just in case Sesshomaru decided to lunge at her once again.

Feeling a bit less . . . angry, Sesshomaru quickly glanced into Rene’s eyes, steering her gaze down to the ground. Seeing this made him slightly irritated, but it was completely understandable. Still, for once, the dog demon didn’t want their meeting to end so . . . tensely.

A question hung on Sesshomaru’s lips, but it refused to fall. Yet, it would be the perfect opportunity to cut the tension emanating in the room. Nonetheless, the question drew much hesitation to his tongue.

Finally, after getting over his worked up nerves, he asked the girl, “Why were you crying?”

Rene gulped, wondering if she should answer. Her eyes rocked from side to side, slowly working their way up to Sesshomaru’s cold glare. As soon as they touched his gaze, they shot back down. Sesshomaru merely stood, patiently waiting for her response.

It took her a while, but Rene finally spoke, knowing it was OK to. With her eyes still on the ground, Rene asked, “For . . . For Fuyuki?” as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head, a little upset that the vermin came first in her thoughts. But what should he expect? Her _friend_ – dare he say – just died! But that didn’t stop the annoyance whelming up inside him.

He sighed. “For me . . .”

Rene’s head shot up. “F-For you?” The inquiry brought more surprise to her than even _she_ would have expected. _Wasn’t it obvious?_ But then again, Sesshomaru never asked questions such as these. No. That wasn’t true. He asked once before, after Fuyuki kissed her.

Her body loosened, completely knowing the safety of speaking was now when he was in a state of emitting a hint of jealousy, even if it was at the wrong place and time. And heaven forbid he be called out for it. Without any hesitation, she stated, “I thought I lost you.”

Sesshomaru jerked at the words. But it still wasn’t what he was looking for. Perhaps she misunderstood.

“But why would you cry . . . for _me_ . . . a demon?”

Rene’s eyes narrowed, slightly upset by his words. “A demon? Really?”

Sesshomaru merely stared, waiting for her response.

She shook her head as she repeated herself. “A demon? A demon, Sesshomaru?! It doesn’t matter to me whether or not you are a demon. I thought you were going to die . . . I thought you were going to leave me in this world all alone. It’s only natural that I shed tears for you, especially . . .” She paused and turned away, biting her lower lip. As her eyes sunk to the ground, Rene murmured, not knowing he could hear, “. . . especially since you’re someone I love.”

His ear twitched. It wasn’t the first time he heard her say that, but it felt nice to hear it spoken once more.  

“Love?” he repeated. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but remember how he boldly reacted when he was watching Rene die. He cried for the first time, though he cursed himself for it. He still cursed himself now. The demon remembered how he kissed her cold lips. And how he confessed his love. He didn’t fully understand what it meant, but he still said it to her dead body. “I love her” . . . “I love you” . . . isn’t that what’s  supposed to be said when you have such an indescribable feeling towards another? At least towards a mortal?

Rene’s eyes widened at the word. She lightly blushed, shocked he heard her confession once more and forgetting he had canine ears. But she nodded. “Yes . . . Love . . .” Her face reddened even more.

For a moment, Sesshomaru and Rene merely stared at one another. One of their rare, rare moments. The moment when they actually acknowledged each other’s presence. They would savor it . . . but of course – as fate always did – it ended quickly.

Sesshomaru quickly turned away, turning his back to the girl. As satisfied as he’d be with Rene’s answer, he began to saunter on, refusing to turn his head. Rene simply watched what he always did best . . . but after a few steps, she saw the dog demon stop in his tracks. Her attention immediately rose.

Without even turning, Sesshomaru said something no one thought he’d say in a million years.

“Thank you . . .”

With that, Sesshomaru made a swift escape so no other comments could follow. He took to the sky, leaving the flabbergasted girl alone with her rapid thoughts.

 _D-Did Sesshomaru just . . ._ Rene blushed again, covering her mouth. She thought hell would freeze over before he said _anything_ like that! _Wonder what it would take for him to say “Sorry.” Still . . . was that . . . was that all he wanted to hear?_

Rene came back to reality, remembering that she was stuck in the freezing cold. She didn’t even know where she was . . . again! So, feeling very weak and drowsy, she rose to her feet and ambled over to the nearest tree, passing Fuyuki’s frozen flower on the way. And, oh! How beautiful it glistened.

Sitting up against the tree and making herself comfortable, Rene sighed. She analyzed her surroundings, reviewing the tragic day that was now passed; life and death in one day, one night. It was sad to say that she had actually lost a friend. And as she began to doze off, she couldn’t help but think about Sesshomaru and all he had done for her; though, reviewing her own actions made her want to punch herself in the face.  Still, the thoughts of Sesshomaru made her smile warily. She only wished they didn’t bicker. She only wished she had treated him better. Nonetheless, Rene was glad that no matter what she had done to him, Sesshomaru was always there to save her . . .

But what would happen now that she had yet to inform him about Naraku?

 


	76. The Truth, the Full Truth, and Nothing but the Truth Part I

The Truth, the Full Truth, and Nothing but the Truth Part I

Rene dozed off into a deep slumber cold and without the slightest stir, resting herself against the icy bark of a frozen tree. Rapid winds blew the remaining snow with no concern, surrounding itself around the girl like a dome. But as dark began to die, light was birthed. And as light was birthed, the winds ceased their terrible howls. The sun peeked over the thawing trees and the horizon. As it rose higher, the thick snow began to thin, lowering itself to nothing, melting away like the tiny unique snowflake on one’s tongue. And after a few hours, it had completely evaporated. The green in the leaves of the plants cried for joy as their thirst was overly quenched and their color rejuvenated. They thanked the sun as it smiled brightly at them, reassuring them that all was alright. Then, the sun turned the tired girl. It beamed its rays on her as hard as it could through the openings between the leaves, painting her face with bright, glowing dots.

Water ran down the leaf and _drip_! A droplet of water fell down slowly, caressing Rene’s cheek. The girl mistook it for a tear. She had been, after all, dreaming of the passing day, the nightmare filled with loss, scorn, and sadness. As her dewy eyes peeled open, her mind blanked, forgetting how she came to be where she lay.

Suddenly, everything – all the events, all the bloodshed, all the heartache – slapped her like a wave crashing on a shore. Her mind instantly filled with clear, bombarding thoughts of the night before. The memories quickly jerked real tears into the corners of her eyes.

She couldn’t help but whimper, “Sesshomaru . . . Fuyuki . . .”

Rene looked up and began to scan her foreign surroundings. As she analyzed, she couldn’t help but ask herself where all the thick endless amount of snow had gone. There was no way it could have all melted overnight. And she could have sworn she had fallen asleep cold and draped in a dam of snow. Still, it was warm, and everything was green.

 _Where am I?_ she thought. _Why was everything so . . . bright . . . and green?_

Still pondering on her unanswered questions, Rene stretched her eyes in all directions until they landed solemnly on her free legs. The view brought a surprising breath of relief to her lips; the red that used to paint her legs was no more, and as she wiggled her unthawed toes, she also realized she was no longer bound by numbness. It was serene to discover such a miracle. Nonetheless, everything was so well erased – everything was so calm and normal (a very rare experience for her now a day) – that Rene doubtfully began to question herself and the passing day.

 _A . . . A dream?_ she hesitantly thought. _Was it all . . . just a dream? Couldn’t be . . . It all felt so . . . so . . ._

Rene pursed her lips together questioningly. It all _had_ been real . . . hadn’t it? Her memory was so, so vivid. There was no way all of that could have been a mere dream. Rene shook her head, her brain scrambled. Why was it hard to remember whether or not the day before was either a dream or reality? Did she not want to remember?

As if looking to find an answer, Rene found herself continuing to scan the green foliage. Her eyes waved across the scenery. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but there in the middle of the grassy field, a light glimmer twinkled in the corner of her eye. Rene turned her head. She leaned forward slightly and screwed her eyes. Rene jerked back like she was pulling away from a blazing fire. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she realized the source of that glimmer was a frozen flower . . . the flower she was given by Fuyuki . . .

She had found her answer.

 _It . . . It’s still there,_ she thought in amazement. The frozen flower had survived the entire night, the ice unwavering. _It wasn’t a dream._

Rene closed her eyes and sighed at the memory. Having to lose a friend . . . it was just heartbreaking. She could only be thankful that it wasn’t Sesshomaru. But even with that mindset, her judgment seemed too cruel.

She shook her head. With opened eyes, the girl pushed her back off the tree. She outstretched her hand, trying to reach of the near rose.

_Huh?_

Something cold slid down her shoulder. Rene turned her head. It was a light blue silk, so divine. It shined brightly, the beaming light improving its image. It was a kimono, the same snow patterned kimono she saw Sesshomaru slip within his own robe. However, though the kimono she viewed now did indeed seem the same, it was somehow different. Small, glistening specs of white snow plastered it like glitter.

Rene placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the smooth material of the elegant robe. It was so beautiful. It felt so nice. Had Sesshomaru come back? Had he given it to her while she was sleeping? Rene didn’t even have time to ponder on her own inquiries. Finally turning into the world, she could hear her name being called. The voices were close.

Raising her head, Rene could see her friends in the far off distance. InuYasha was, of course, leading the pack. A sense of joy and relief swam over her from the thought of her quick rescue, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. Not only did Rene feel an overwhelming amount of guilt from seeing her friends, she felt completely incapacitated. Not once did she sense a single person coming her way. The awareness she had that used to be so strong and keen was no more. Her senses had dulled to absolutely nothing; she couldn’t even sense the angered half-demon dashing towards her. Though she couldn’t even feel his presence from such short a distance, she could sure feel the blazing aura emitting from his posture and twisted eyes.

 _Oh,_ she thought. _Here it comes._

Rene braced herself as quickly as possible, but her attempts to stand her ground hastily deserted her. InuYasha swooped in like a speeding phoenix. Stopping short in front of the girl, he cocked back his fist and rammed it across her cranium with a plentiful lack of mercy. Rene’s head jerked to the side before springing back. She threw her hands to her head and released a pained whimper. Before she knew it, Rene was jolted forward. The collar of her kimono was gripped tightly in his fist. She knew what would come next; a lurid, enraged screed of how Rene brings nothing but trouble. InuYasha sucking in a deep breath confirmed her knowledge.

After his deep breath, the half-demon forced his face to hers and spat, “Are you stupid?! How dumb can you be, running off in the middle of the night? Stop disappearing during damn crisis for Pete's sake! I’m getting sick and tired of having to tell you this _every_ damn time we take a break! If you want to stay in this group, you have to have some sense! Is that clear?!”

Rene cringed. She did her best to pull back, but InuYasha’s rage and strong grip prevented her from doing so. “Please . . .” she said softly, “. . . would you stop hitting and yelling at me? I’m not a kid.” Her voice was extremely passive and timid.

InuYasha merely rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to give her another round, his fingers detangled from her collar, and his face punctured the ground. He had failed to hear Kagome’s traditional “Sit” command. It wasn’t long before Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were finally caught up, standing in front of the two quarrelers.

Panting, Kagome managed, “Jeez, InuYasha! Have you no respect?! I know you were worried about her. We all were, but how _dare_ you assault Rene like that, and for no reason?!”

_No reason?!_

InuYasha’s head shot up as fast as it toppled down. He swerved and put his face in Kagome’s. “Respect? Worried? Assault for no _reason_?! ” he repeated. He removed himself from the grassy floor in order to tower over the school girl. “First of all, Kagome, why don’t you hear both stories before taking sides? Here you are telling me to “Sit” when you _know_ she stormed off again!”

“But that doesn’t give you a reason to beat her like a boy! It doesn’t even matter if you were worried. We all were!”

InuYasha growled. “Her storming off again gives me all the reason to whack her upside the head to knock some sense into her! She left _us_ during another crisis, as usual, leaving you all out to freeze. And for the record, I wasn’t _worried_ about this idiot. She’s too stubborn for death.”

Rene thought about that. “Too stubborn for death?” More or less.

“Huh?” Kagome cocked her head to the side. “What are you talking about, InuYasha? Crisis? What crisis?”

“Are you serious?! Weren’t’ you listening to a single word I said on our way up here?”

She shrugged.

InuYasha fumed. “What?!”

“Well, you were in such a rush to get up here that your words seemed more like blabbering. And what do you mean we were left out to freeze?”

“Uh, wait. That’s right.” Rene raised her aching head. She peered from behind InuYasha’s back and glanced towards the others. A faint grin plastered her face when she realized that they were all ok. “You’re not frozen anymore,” she said with a relieved sigh.

“What?” Sango said, turning to Miroku. “Do you know what she’s talking about?” The monk merely shrugged.

Shippou did the same. “Frozen?” he asked, confused.

InuYasha threw up his hands. “Ugh! Weren’t any of you listening?” The crowd answered with blank stares. This made the dog demon a little more irritated. “Son of a . . . She’s talking about the snow again!”

Everyone exchanged glances, one as muddled as much as the other. “What snow?” they all asked in unison.

The half-demon ruffled his own hair furiously before turning back to the group. “Listen. When I woke up, it was snowing. I found myself stuck and covered in ice for some reason, but it wasn’t covering my entire body. Probably because of the Cloth of the Fire Rat.”

Rene thought for a second. When she left, she could have sworn InuYasha was completely submerged in the ice. And if she had judged wrong, then how could his cloth have prevented him from being fully iced over? Wasn’t it just a shield from fire and normal blades?

“Anyway,” the half-breed continued, “there was snow everywhere, but this idiot was nowhere to be found.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Rene, who slightly averted her eyes. “When I got up, I realized you were all temporarily frozen in place in a thick plate of ice. I had to break you out, but that ice was so solid. I thought it had to be the same demon who did it. You know, the one this girl failed to mention when we were trapped in that blizzard.” He pointed at the girl again. “I was trying to bust you guys out for hours without actually damaging you, but before I knew it, the snow and ice you all and myself had melted, and green was everywhere.”

Shocked expressions plastered everyone. They had no idea. Completely oblivious. How could they have completely missed an event so grave?

Kagome and the others shook their heads in disbelief. “Really?” she said. “So that’s what you were rambling about on our way here?”

InuYasha threw up his hands again and released an exceedingly aggravated sigh. “Jeez, you people can be so clueless.”

“Oh!” Everyone turned to the little fox demon. “So, that’s why you rushed us up? You thought that snow demon took Rene again.”

Sango’s eyes flashed open with realization. “You thought she was in danger again like the rest of us,” she added.

Kagome’s frown quickly flipped. “Aww. InuYasha, you’re so nice.”

“Can it!” the half-demon quickly yelled. “I wasn’t worried! I thought she got us all in more trouble like usual!”

Rene, who merely sat back, watching the squabble, lowered her hands from her still throbbing dome. She placed them gently in her lap before lightly interrupting with an, “He’s right, though.” Everyone switched their curious gazes upon her. She glanced up, finding it extremely difficult to maintain such simple eye contact. She spoke again. “He . . . He’s right. I left on my own. And when I left, you were all frozen.”

Rene could hear an insolent scoff vibrate from InuYasha’s throat as if to say, “I knew it all along.” She ignored it as best she could and continued.

“And you’re also right about the snow, InuYasha. I-I saw him . . .”

All eyes contorted.

“Saw who?” asked Kagome.

“Yeah, what are you going on about?” asked InuYasha. A hint of irritation managed to slip out with his words.

Sango also stepped in, asking, “And where did you get that kimono? Did you get it from the village or something?”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, I was wondering about that too.”

InuYasha merely rolled his eyes and breathed a fiery breath. The kimono was irrelevant! (At least he thought.)

Rene paused for a moment, contemplating on a response.

“Well?!” InuYasha said impatiently. He might as well play along.

“W-Wait . . .” This brought a great deal of confusion to Rene. _Can’t he smell it?_ she thought. _Can’t he smell Sesshomaru’s scent on it?_ She quickly glanced towards the fluorescent robe. _Is the snow’s property still on the kimono? Is that what’s preventing InuYasha from smelling his scent, or . . . was it even Sesshomaru who gave me the kimono in the first place?_

After a great pause, Rene finally shook her head. “Um . . . um . . . No one . . . I don’t know.”

InuYasha released a heated breath. The girl’s response was too “avoiding” for him, so he asked again. “Where did you get it? Was it from Sesshomaru? Was he here?”

“Uh . . .” She raised her head at the name before lowering once more. “I don’t know.”

He snapped. InuYasha raised his fist high in the air once more, ready to punch the vague girl. However, as soon as his fist rose, Rene cringed. Tears streamed hopelessly down her face. Her expression was completely submissive and dejected, like she deserved to be struck.

InuYasha, seeing this sudden change, gradually pulled back his fist. “Hmm. You’re telling the truth . . . aren’t you?” Rene merely sniffed. A slightly nervous drop of sweat trickled down the half demon's face. For once, total sympathy came over him. Her words for once seemed to ring true. So, in his own twisted way, and after completely lowering his fist, he tried to comfort her.

“Oh, just . . . shut up!” he said, failing to sound how he felt. Rene jerked at the raise in his voice, but she obeyed. She held back her sobs and wiped her nose. Yet, the tears still fell. “Humph. Jeez. Stop crying. I was only trying to scare you a bit,” he lied. “Besides, I don’t smell that bastard on you anyway.”

Rene quickly shook her head. “No,” she sniffed. “He was here.”

“Uh?” InuYasha’s eye twitched. Dropping all built up sympathy, he swung his fist and hit her. Again, Rene’s head jerked, and again, her hands flung to her cranium. “You damn liar!” he screamed. “And you had me fooled. I can’t believe I actually felt sorry for you! I even believed you for a second! That’s the last time I trust you.”

“InuYasha . . .” Kagome said creepily. Luckily, Rene stopped her from saying the incantation.

“No no no!” she said, shaking her aching head. “He was here, but I don’t think he gave me the kimono. That’s what I was answering to.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” InuYasha fumed. “Who else would have given it to you? Couldn’t have been that strange snow demon.”

She thought about it herself. Could Fuyuki have given it to her? But he was . . . dead . . . and wasn’t it Sesshomaru the one who had it in his possession in the first place?

Rene lowered her head and shook it. She had no clue.

InuYasha sighed. “Alright, fine. If you don’t want to answer that, then at least explain why we found you here. You can at least do that much.”

Rene nodded; she _could_ at least do that much. Lowering her hands once more, she straightened her back, placing her fingers against her rough kimono. “A-After I saw you all frozen,” she began, “a voice called out to me. Calling for help. It . . . was Fuyuki.”

“What?” Kagome said. “You mean that snow demon?!”

Inside, InuYasha nodded. _So, my thoughts were correct._

Rene nodded. “I didn’t know how to save you guys, so . . . I left to confront the demon so he could unfreeze you all.”

“Idiot!” InuYasha yelled.

She cringed. “I know, and you’ll rub it in my face when I tell you he lost control because of a jewel shard he had in his forehead.”

Everyone jerked. InuYasha stepped forward. “He had a jewel shard in his forehead?!” he asked.

In the back, Miroku thought to himself, _Jewel shard? Could Naraku have been involved in this?_

Rene nodded. “It was tainted, which made it very hard to reason with him, but Sesshomaru came and saved me when things got ugly.”

“Tch,” InuYasha scoffed. “I swear that guy is stalking you.”

“Wait!” This time, it was Kagome who stepped forward. “A jewel shard? What was he doing with one in his possession?”

Everyone stared at Rene in silence, waiting for a reasonable answer. The girl merely returned their gazes. Eventually, she sucked up her pride and told them. “I’m sure you all know that Naraku is a part of this.” Rene temporarily raised her head to their disapproving scowls. “Anyway, it turns out that Naraku forcefully planted that jewel in Fuyuki’s head so he could lose control of his power and hurt me. I managed to purify it [the jewel] . . .” She looked up to more deep disapproving scowls.

There was a slight pause.

“And what else?” Miroku asked. “What else happened?”

“I purified it successfully, and . . .” She cleared her throat. “Fuyuki died . . .” Rene’s lips began to quiver. Everyone’s scowl slightly ebbed as they shifted awkwardly. “And . . .” she sniffed, “One of Naraku’s insects escaped with the jewel.”

InuYasha sighed. “Damn it,” he said under his breath. “We could have followed that if we came sooner.”

Rene raised her head. _That was last night,_ she thought to herself, but her friends were too fumy for her to say anything. She dared not. All of her perturbed friends were contemplating on how they were so close to Naraku without even realizing it. They shifted eagerly, pondering on how it would have been different if they hadn’t been frozen; they could have used Fuyuki to tell them about Naraku, or follow the insect. Nonetheless, watching them all squirm . . . it was gutting. Rene couldn’t help but feel put on the spot. They _were_ close to Naraku, but only she knew. But, with witnessing the death of a friend, she knew she could no longer hold her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to have another dear friend so close to her perish because of senseless confidences.

“A-Actually, InuYasha, there’s something else . . .” Everyone turned to the girl. Rene gulped, deathly afraid of what was to come when the truth slipped from her lips. But what else was there to lose? “I can’t . . . ask you to restrain your anger,” she began, “but . . . please just listen . . .” Kagome, InuYasha, and the others all threw each other curious glances. They shrugged, nodded, and then turned to Rene, giving her the ok to continue. She returned the nod, sucked in a deep breath, and tensed her body, anticipating pain to follow after her spoken truth. “I should have told you this a long time ago . . . but . . . Naraku confronted me . . .”

Silence. Utter silence, and deafening shock. Everyone visibly jerked at the truth, like they had been electrocuted. Yet, none of them said a thing. They were so gripped with penetrating shock, that all they could do was stare with wide eyes and fallen jaws.

Rene shuddered before continuing. “He . . . he . . . um was . . . sending me a warning . . .” She gulped. “. . . a warning . . . saying he was out to kill me . . .”

More shock. But this time . . . it exploded. InuYasha lunged forward with no proclaimed warning. He towered over the frightened girl, drew back his dangerously clenched fist, and threw three rapid punches down in the dead center of her dome. Rene’s body folded helplessly. An excruciating cry left her lips. It felt like her head split in two, and it felt as though her eyes were bleeding. Before she knew it, the half-breed was screaming at her.

“Is that why we keep getting attacked by these demons?!” he yelled blazingly. “DAMN IT! I knew we should have left her in the village!”

Rene whimpered helplessly, slowly raising her hands to her head yet again. Pained tears fell rapidly.

InuYasha ignored her pathetic cries, dropped to his knees, and leaned in her face. “What exactly did he say?”

“’I want you dead,’” she sniffed.

Again, InuYasha threw a punch, and again, she released a deafening cry.

“What else did he say?!”

Rene paused, truly afraid. She was sure her head was cracked, and only a few more good punches would make it fractured. But even with this knowledge, InuYasha outstretched his hand and grabbed her by the collar once again, yanking her close. It was the worst he had ever been. His look was practically demonic.

“Tell. Me. Everything.” His voice was slow, dark, and menacing. It sent terrible shudders throughout Rene’s body.

Impatient, InuYasha drew back his fist. Rene squealed at the action, jerking helplessly. Meanwhile, Kagome contemplated; she didn’t know whether or not to tell him to “sit” or to allow him to continue the tormenting interrogation. She was a nice girl, but even she knew what Rene held back was wrong.

Rene’s heart pounded frighteningly. She drew back a deep breath and hesitated before saying, “. . . He said I was too strong for him, but that wouldn’t stop him from proceeding with his plan. H-He said he’d find a way to drain me dry since he knew that’s what killed me the first time.” Almost immediately, she remembered Totosai’s words. He was right. When she purified all of Yoy’s power, she _was_ completely dry. Well, almost, but in the end, that battle did help kill her.

InuYasha growled dangerously. “And that didn’t give you the slightest hint to tell us?! When did he tell you this?!”

Oh, she was really in danger now, and she knew it. She peered back to her friends from behind for support, but they were as anxious to know as InuYasha. She was trapped.

Terrified, she spat out, “When I ran to the hill after you snuck sake into my drink; right before I left with you in search of Naraku . . .”

He froze. InuYasha’s lips moved, but no words escaped. Even so, Rene knew his boiling rage was about to overflow. And it did:

“What the FUCK! (OOC)” he roared as he jerked on the girl’s collar. Everyone jumped at his rare outburst; even they began to fear the infuriated half-breed. “That’s nearly been three months ago! And you chose **_NOW_** to tell us?! Do you not know what dangers you put us through, or yourself for that matter?! Do you even know how much of your power was drained so far?!”

Shock plastered her face from the question. How would he know?

“Oh, yes, we can tell,” he spat, as though he read her mind.

Rene shook her head. Her words ran rapidly, trying to save her own skin. “But . . . Naraku talked to me while I was drunk near the village, the day you saved me from that demon on the hill. He was extremely wounded and vulnerable. And he complimented on my abilities, saying it was hard for him to kill me without being purified himself.”

InuYasha jerked her again. “And you think that makes anything better?!”

“But you just told me to tell you everything!”

“Ugh! Why the hell do you think he was draining your power in the first place?!” Rene merely stared at the fiery half-breed, terrified to answer. After a while, he sighed. InuYasha uncurled his fingers and released her, allowing her to breathe. A few sobs desperately left her.

“Sesshomaru doesn’t know about this does he?” InuYasha suddenly asked. There was a pause. “Well, does he know about Naraku or not?!”

“No!” she quickly answered. “That’s why he wanted me to stay in the village. He thought I’d be safe there. I tried to tell him last night before he left, but he wouldn’t listen!”

“Hard to blame him.” Rene looked up. It was Sango’s voice, and for some reason, that made her feel even more guilt. She knew how vengeful and unforgiving the demon slayer could be.

Kagome stepped to the side of InuYasha. “Rene,” she said softly. “Why did you keep this from us anyway?”

She paused, but InuYasha’s smoldering glare cut her silence short. “I didn’t want to be left behind,” she bluntly stated. “And I didn’t want anyone in the village getting hurt because of me.”

“And . . .” said InuYasha bitterly.

“A . . . and I . . . I wanted to see Sesshomaru again, OK.”

InuYasha shook his head. “Selfish. And here you are with us, getting _us_ in danger.”

“Uh?!” Rene lowered her head. She was being ganged up on from all sides with no way to escape. But it was her own fault; she set the trap for herself. Her face was overwhelmed with culpability, but there was no point in apologizing. It was too late for any forgiveness.

Suddenly, Miroku stepped in. “InuYasha, perhaps this is a good thing.”

The half demon's head snapped as it swerved. “What the hell are you saying, Miroku?! You think it’s good that she held this information for so long?!”

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying it is safer that she _had_ accompanied us. If what she says is true, Naraku should show his face sooner or later.”

InuYasha thought for a second. He hated to admit it, but the monk was right. He turned back to Rene.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen good,” he began. “You are to stay with us at all times. I better see you stuck to one of us like stink on a bore, understand?! You keep your mouth shut unless you have something useful to say, and you are banned from using any more of your power, even if it's to save someone else unless it's yourself. Understand?!”

Tears streamed down Rene’s face like a breaking dam. Oh, she understood, and his command sounded reasonable. But she hated the fact that she was being scolded by InuYasha. ‘Banded?’ Since when did he use words like that? He was like her nagging older brother (before he died).

Rene nodded. She did her best to control her loud sobs, but she allowed her tears to flow freely. After a while, she got up on her feet, muttered I’m sorry, and lifted her finger. “Shippou,” she said as she turned to the little fox demon, “could you get that for me?”

Everyone turned their head to see what she was pointing to. It was the glimmer in the glass. Shippou nodded, hopped off Miroku’s shoulder, and scampered over to retrieve the item. When he was there, he was surprised to see a frozen rose, which had yet to thaw. After analyzing it for a second, he scampered back, bringing the item to Rene. She thanked the little fox demon with a small bow. Everyone simply stared at her.

Rene examined the flower diligently, proud of Fuyuki for being able to control his power and keep a rose eternally frozen. She was pleased, even if he accomplished it with his last breath. Once she was finished, Rene placed the crystallized rose behind her left ear to complement the light blue kimono and right sided pigtail.

Still staring, Shippou asked, “Where did that rose come from?”

Rene sniffed. “Like I said . . . the jewel in Fuyuki’s head was tainted by Naraku. I purified it in order to purify the demonic energy in him. But I didn’t know Naraku set it up to where that would take his life.” More tears fell from her eyes. She brushed her fingers across the tips of the icy petals. “Fuyuki made me this rose before he died . . .  showing me I helped him control his power. The same one he used to kill his sister . . .”

Gloomy expressions fell all over the grassy field.

“And what of Sesshomaru . . .” asked Miroku.

InuYasha scoffed. He knew the demon wasn’t dead; that bastard was too determined, but Sesshomaru would say the same about him.

Rene merely shook her head. “He got mad at me and left, I don’t know where . . .”

Including even InuYasha, everyone slightly pitied the foolish girl, but not for long due to the memory of the information she withheld, even from Sesshomaru, the man she obviously adored.

With attention still focused on the miserable girl, Kagome tugged on InuYasha’s arm, standing him to his feet and pulling him aside.

“InuYasha,” she said. “We need to talk.”

The half-demon rolled his eyes and released an irritated sigh. “Look, if this is about me being too harsh, she deserved it, and will get over it. If it’s about me hitting her because she is a girl, the bruises will heal like nothing happened. Plus, she deserved it.”

“No, that’s not it,” she quickly reassured, though, he had taken her beating a little too far. Kagome leaned in. “Rene’s getting weaker.”

InuYasha’s posture slightly loosened. “Pfft. I know. I just explained that.”

She shook her head. “No, a _lot_ weaker . . .”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Kagome sighed. “InuYasha, if her power could fill an ocean before, it can only fill a teacup now.”

InuYasha’s fierce demeanor softened. He pondered on her words. “How can you tell?”

“I can’t explain it, but reading her is like . . . like sensing a jewel shard, probably because she is the descendant of the one who made it. She recently used her power as we know, but a _lot_ of it. She can’t keep doing that.”

“Yeah, I noticed it too. That’s why I told her not to use it.”

Kagome scoffed this time. “Yeah, see where that got her,” she said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry. We’ll protect that stubborn girl, Kagome, if she behaves.”

“Yeah, but . . .” Kagome turned, looking past InuYasha to the melancholy girl. _She’s giving Naraku what he wants,_ she thought. _Her power is like her life, just as the jewel was for Midoriko’s soul. If she keeps excreting her power like that and runs out of it . . . her whole existence will disappear. She’ll . . . She’ll die . . . again . . ._


	77. The Truth, the Full Truth, and Nothing but the Truth Part II

The Truth, the Full Truth, and Nothing but the Truth Part II

_He was broiling, truly furious from the scent of vermin. Ugh! It aggravated him greatly just knowing how close the bastard lied. The cold air and light snowflakes only confirmed his suspicions._

_Fuyuki._

_Sesshomaru softly landed on the frozen dirt. Darkness filled the quiet, sleeping village, a village threatened with insolence and greed. Truly attentive, he sniffed the freezing air before peering over his shoulder. A small hut stood trembling behind him. A faintly familiar scent steamed from its wood: Rene. For a moment, a sudden sense of relief blew over him. She was safe, and her light, relaxed breathing confirmed it. But an ill fact (at least to him) did as well; He scrunched his nose when he suddenly caught a whiff of his idiot half-breed brother. It was a course he would never choose to take, but he had no choice but to leave the girl with him. Still, InuYasha’s disgusting scent was nothing compared to his disgust of the vermin he came for._

_“How long do you intend to mask yourself?” he asked the darkness._

_Nothing was said. For a moment, Sesshomaru merely let the night speak. Suddenly, a blistering breeze raced through the trees. In less than a second, Fuyuki emerged. Sesshomaru saw and tipped his nose. Besides his darkened appearance, the dog demon could tell something was very wrong, very different, with him. Probably from that impediment jewel in his forehead. And his blistering eyes . . . He wasn’t even a half-demon anymore. But why would Sesshomaru care? He was still vermin._

_Heavy, rugged breaths strained through the snow demon’s lips. “Why are you here?” Fuyuki’s asked, his voice wobbly_

_“I should ask the same of you.”_

_“I’m here to see Rene.”_

_Sesshomaru’s face twisted. He raised his claws. “You must be joking.”_

_“It’s anything but, so don’t get in my way.”_

_“You honestly believe I’d let you have your way?” The dog demon stared at the beast with furiously steer eyes. There was no way in hell! Before he knew it, a low growl curled through his lips. “Turn away.”_

_Fuyuki shook his head. “Please. I’m simply here to tell her goodbye.”_

_“You really think I’m going to let you get to her?”_

_Silence. The two stared at one another with determined, opposing glares. Fuyuki eyes flickered with resolve, but Sesshomaru would not be moved. Death would come first._

_Shaking his head Fuyuki sighed. He knew he’d lose this battle. “Fine,” he said. He reached into his armor. “If you won’t let me see her, then at least give this to her.” Fuyuki pulled out a perfectly round snowball and tossed it to Sesshomaru. As soon as the dog demon caught it, the snow shattered in his palm. However, his fist reflexively clenched around the powder. Sesshomaru turned, a bit confused. There was a silky kimono dangling from his palm. One that he was sure had not been there before._

_“Please,” Fuyuki begged. “Give that to her. I won’t be able to . . . I can’t . . . I can’t see her anymore . . . I fear I might not be here much longer . . .”_

_Sesshomaru looked at the wretch sternly.  Fuyuki let out a saddened chuckle._

_“You don’t have to understand.”_

_And he didn’t, not until Fuyuki was on the ground, fading away into tiny, snowy particles. Sesshomaru couldn’t give a rat’s ass about his death, but seeing Rene’s frozen tears fall as she lied over the vermin’s disintegrating body choked him. Why did she have to cry over the bastard, someone she barely knew? Why did she have to use her power to try to save him? Why would she risk her life? It was pointless! And it didn’t make any damn sense! Why . . . Why would she cry herself to sleep over a damn half-breed?!_

_She didn’t know he stayed to watch. She didn’t know that she had fallen asleep with a [demon] angel (more or less) hidden in the forest, watching over her until she drifted safely to sleep. Rene didn’t know that the tears she shed, especially for a meager half-demon, wrung Sesshomaru’s heart, twisting it with ache and confusion._

_His canine ears picked the soft, steady, rhythmic breath. Knowing Rene was under, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. He walked over to her, knelt on one knee, and stared. His lips pursed, seeing the sad demeanor she held, and he knew it wasn’t for him. This simple ill fact forced his eyes away. Sesshomaru gulped and shook his head. It was all so . . . so foolish!_

_“Fuyuki,” the girl suddenly mumbled._

_And that did it. Sesshomaru growled. Why was he even there?_

_Frustrated, Sesshomaru reached into his kimono and pulled out the blue silk. He stared at it, stared at her, and went back to the kimono. He clutched the Japanese robe tightly and clenched his jaw. The echo of Fuyuki’s words, “. . . give this to her,” pounded on the back of his silvery head. Why should he grant the dying wish of his enemy? Better yet, why would he follow through with it?_

_He sighed. Sesshomaru leaned forward and wrapped the kimono around Rene’s shoulder. As soon as the silk was draped and tightly secure, she shifted. Sesshomaru sighed, got up, and turned away._

_The girl’s parted lips pursed. “Sesshomaru,” she said softly._

_He stopped. All of the feeling in his throat suddenly numbed. He swiftly turned just in time to see her finish with, “I’m sorry.”_

_Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He gulped then sighed, somewhat thankful the girl was speaking while still under; those words almost always rang true. The dog demon strolled back over to the girl and kneeled before her once more. Fresh water leaked from her eyes, and he had no idea how to tighten the pipes. But these weren’t tears for Fuyuki. No, these were different. These were . . . These were for him . . . and he knew it._

_Everything, everything went back in time. Back to the time he was dying. Back to the time when Rene hovered over his limp body, wailing and dropping tears on his pale cheeks like kamikazes. Back to the time when she screamed and sputtered, “I love you,” over and over and over. Back to the time when lips pursed against his, caressing life into him._

_Caressing? Kissing life into him? Was that true?_

_Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted to Rene’s pale lips. He was curious. Very curious. Would he feel that life once again? He felt her lips, he heard her cries, he remembered the unusual warmth that ran through him, like life was rapidly filling him. Would he feel that again?_

_Too late and too hasty to even consider his bold action, he leaned in submissively, lightly tapping his lips to hers. And he held it for the longest time. It was nice, and it brought him back their time in the hut, back in InuYasha’s gang’s village. But there was no life, no warmth filling him. It was . . . empty._

Why?

_After a while, he pulled back. An overwhelming feeling of stupidity filled him. How silly._

What am I doing?

. . .

_What was I thinking?_

Everything was quiet and void. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the abandoned village, waiting for the old forger to arrive. A burning feeling of foolishness filled him from the thought of kissing the unconscious girl yet again. He raised his occupied hand, staring at his broken Tenseiga in order to turn his thoughts elsewhere. Successfully sucked into the scrutiny of his sword, he twisted and twirled the blades to view every angle of it. For some reason, the broken blade didn’t bother him. It was his father’s broken sword, after all, a sword that was never truly his alone.

After a while, the sky darkened. Lightning struck, and Totosai appeared before the dog demon.

“Sesshomaru,” the old forger greeted with a nod. “Nice to see you again. Now, show me your sword.”

Sesshomaru stared at the old man for a second, taking note of his instant demand. It irked him a bit. But looking past it, the dog demon switched the shattered blades of Tenseiga to the other hand and removed his new sword from his yellow belt with the other. He seized it by its hilt, holding it up proudly for the old forger to see. Totosai analyzed it.

“Truly magnificent. Not only were you granted a new arm, you were given a new sword. A sword that was not owned by your father. Your sword and yours alone. Its name is Bakusaiga.”

 _Bakusaiga?_ Sesshomaru glanced at the scaly blade. “So, this sword(‘s power) . . . is this the reason the Meidou refused to form a complete circle?”

Totosai tilted his head. “What do you mean? Are you speaking of its presence within you?” Sesshomaru merely stared, refusing to speak. Totosai scratched his head. “Hmm. I’m not sure I understand, but . . . Well . . . there were two reasons. You had to be next to InuYasha’s Tetsusaiga for one. That’s how your father set it up so you two – you and InuYasha – could get along. Didn’t work, though. And for the second, you had to display true power along with a need to protect while continuing to use Meidou Zangetsuha, but you and Rene were so caught up in bickering, you failed to actually protect her. That is until you threw your body in front of her to shield her from Fuyuki, but by then, your worthiness was already determined. If you would have stopped being such an asshole to your former lover then maybe that Meidou would have grown a few more inches.”

Sesshomaru twitched at the word “lover.” _She is not my lover_ , he thought, but he could not bring himself to say it. Instead, he settled with, “She’s a mere human. That’s all.”

Totosai released a major, irritated sigh. “Oh, so you’ve turned back to that. I’ll have you know that that “ _mere human_ ” is the reason you’re alive and kicking, _and_ the reason you have that new sword and arm right now.”

Sesshomaru’s brows raised. “Oh? How so?”

“You should know.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Didn’t you notice? I swear, your keenness is dwindling every day.”

Sesshomaru growled at the forger, gripping the broken blades tightly in his formed fist.

Noticing this change, Totosai cleared his throat and continued as though nothing was said. “That girl preserved your life by transferring her energy to you, and because that ice on her legs would drain her if she used it outwardly, she did it internally, or through the lips.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. So he did feel life breathed into him. Why would a human ever do something like that for him? Rene, of all people. From the day they met; she had been with him when his arm was severed until now, when he received a new arm. Even then, she desired nothing more than to aid him, save him even. Was that what she meant when she told him, “I love you?” Was that what _love_ was? Why was it so hard to understand?

Sesshomaru turned away. “Tch.”

“‘Tch.’ That’s all you have to say? Boy, you’re complicated. Do us both a favor and stop lying to yourself! Even a blind man can see you have feelings the girl; actually, it’s more like hear [you] with all of you two’s bickering. Besides, I already know you confessed your love to her once, so why is it so hard to do it once more? Then again, you did confess to her dead body.”

A white blur swung under Totosai’s chin. In the blink of an eye, the tip of Bakusaiga was pressed against the old man’s throat. Sweat rapidly flowed down his wrinkled face as he threw up his hands.

“OK, OK! I’m sorry! Now withdraw your sword!”

The angered demon lagged. With his sword still raised, he burned his gaze into the forger’s shaking eyes, branding the fear into him. When he believed the old man understood, Sesshomaru drew back his sword. Totosai withdrew, throwing his boney fingers to his neck.

“Sheesh,” he grumbled. “Trying to use your new sword for murder of the one man who is trying to help you. Rene is the reason you have this sword, need I remind you. And at least she was open with her feelings, twice! At least from what Tenseiga told him before it broke. (It was actually three times: before she fell off the cliff into a river of miasma, when she was on her deathbed, and when Sesshomaru left; four times if you count the long speech she gave to Fuyuki).

“Anyway, back to why the Meidou wouldn’t become a full circle, I wouldn’t tell you the unity between Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga because you might have killed me like you tried just now. Your father made it that way knowing you and InuYasha would be at each other’s throats; he wanted you to come together for once instead of being against, but we all know that didn’t happen. But now, you finally have a sword. Your sword, one made only for you.

“I’m sure you noticed the sword’s new found capabilities; its ability to completely eliminate one’s ability to reform and rejuvenate.”

Sesshomaru nodded. And it was perfect; with this new found power, nothing could stand in his way from defeating Naraku.

Totosai scratched his head. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, hand me Tenseiga.”

After placing Bakusaiga back into his belt, he complied. Once in hands, the old man examined the broken blades, then nodded.

“I will have this back to you within two days along with a new scabbard for your sword. Until then, don’t do anything stupid.”

Sesshomaru scoffed, noting the old forger’s steadily increasing gallantry in an attempt to demean the dog. Or at least annoy him with his insults.

Still, there was so much information for one to handle: the truth about the Meidou, his life being saved, a new arm, a new sword . . . a new way to defeat Naraku.

Totosai nodded. “Now that that’s settled, I’ll take my leave. Next time we cross paths will be for me to return your sword and scabbard.” He paused. “Sesshomaru . . .” The dog raised his head and his brows. “Continue to protect that girl. I have a feeling times will become harder for the both of you. And I have a feeling dark days are becoming darker. Watch her carefully because heaven knows, if something were to happen to her, you can’t bring her back again, not even the little one inside her.”

Sesshomaru merely stared. Why end their meeting with this? Was he trying to infuriate him? The only reason the girl was in any real danger was because she didn’t listen! If she had, none of this would have happened! She wouldn’t be on the front lines . . . but even so, he knew the old forger’s words rang true. No matter how foolish Rene was, he had to protect her. What would he do with himself if she were to . . .

He lowered his head, turning away from the ominous cautionary. It was all so frustrating! Still, with Fuyuki appearing as Naraku’s vessel, he knew he had to heed the warning. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

Totosai shook his head, watching the dog demon stroll away. “That dumb dog,” he said to himself. “I hope he heeds my warning this time.” _Naraku is moving quickly,_ he thought _. It peeks my interest, though; why is that demon so intrigued with a mortal?_ “Hmm. Oh, well. Not my issue. I’m sure that fool of a dog will figure it out.”

 

 


	78. Out of the Loop

**A/N: Well, I was going to post a different chapter about Kagura, buuuut this filler came out instead. A lot of dialogue.**

Out of the Loop

Not a word. Not one word. Not a single word dared slip through her clamped lips. Not for a day. Not for three, but for an entire week and ongoing. No words ventured to even attempt a complaint let alone a request, or even something as simple as “Good morning” or “Yes.” Simple nods would suffice when – mostly if – spoken to. Her words remained locked and chained as ordered, deprived of outspoken freedom. The deep restriction was pious and pretentious, yet true. She hated it, allowing the guilt to build up within, and yet she knew it was what she deserved. What right did she have to flap her tongue after choosing to hold it for so long?

Like any other day of their long marches, InuYasha’s group trudged forward in search of Naraku, receiving random trails of him here and there, which would send them on mindless chases and in senseless circles.

“Ugh!” InuYasha would scorn when he caught another whiff of the malevolent demon. “He’s toying with us!”

Occasionally through their long venture, InuYasha would stop in the middle of a stride, tip his nose up and head back before proceeding to sniff the air. Once it filtered through his nostrils, his sharp nose would instantly scrunch. InuYasha would snap his neck, throwing it sharply simply to fling an almost loathsome glower towards Rene, and as always, she’d cringe. Naturally, Rene assumed that whatever scent he caught somehow triggered an irritable memory. Maybe it was the scent of Naraku. Perhaps the mere stench of her wayward, rebellious personality. Either way, she presumed the half demon's cold eyes were still iced over in order to transfer the fact that he was indeed still upset with her fiery lie. But InuYasha knew otherwise. The memory of her sin was irksome, but a second demon roaming about made that top the irritation that was already burning within him. Even so, InuYasha refused to say. Why give that girl the pleasure to know that that _bastard’s_ scent was lingering in their general vicinity since the day Rene’s lie birthed into truth?

Ever since the day Totosai left him with his cautions, Sesshomaru had been in search for the malevolent Naraku without rest. Any hint that crossed his path that would potentially lead him to even a mile of Naraku’s whereabouts, he’d follow. Whatever demon that even knew Naraku’s name, he would question before mercilessly slaughtering them. But at the same time, while all of his hunting commenced, his whereabouts were always less than two miles away from InuYasha’s group. For the first time in a long time (not in forever lol), Sesshomaru finally heeded caution. There were no more chances. There were no more revivals. So, he would make sure that there would be no more deaths. So, he kept his distance and remained deep in the shadows, but close enough that, no matter where the girl would go, he would be guided by her bright, pink light, her scent, her cry.

Keeping his distance, Sesshomaru would occasionally step off the path of Naraku simply to check up on Rene without her knowing. No matter where she’d go, he knew trouble always found a way to find her. And for the longest of times, Rene never knew; she never knew the shadows were watching over her. She couldn’t sense him. How could she? Rene was almost run dry. However, the same rules didn’t apply to the half-breed. He’d catch a whiff of the meddlesome dog and immediately speed the groups’ travel in order to distance themselves from him. It did little good. Sesshomaru was persistent, but whenever a whiff of something even remotely similar to Naraku appeared, Sesshomaru would make sure that Rene was safe and secure with his bothersome half-brother once more before racing towards the horrid stench.

One day, like so many times before, InuYasha suddenly came to a sharp stop. And like so many times before, he tipped his nose up and filled his lungs. However, this time, his golden eyes shot open. He was a hundred percent sure that what he was smelling was the same stench of that white haired bastard, but he also picked up something even more potent: Naraku. And the stench, it wasn’t like the other time. No. This time, it smelled completely of Naraku. Not some half-mixed demon with only a dash of miasma, but a strong stench of Naraku in the flesh!

“InuYasha,” Kagome suddenly said after staring at the half demon's tense shoulders. “What is it this time? Is it another one of Naraku’s tricks?”

Without even considering the inquiry, InuYasha swerved and darted for the trees, sprinting past the group.

“Hey!” Kagome yelled after him. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Stay there,” InuYasha yelled back.

Leaving his muddled friends behind, InuYasha trailed Naraku’s potent stench, crashing into loose branches and leaves without care. As he came to the end of the small forest, InuYasha dived straight into the blinding light. There standing in front of him was his detested brother, Sesshomaru. Naturally, InuYasha suspected Sesshomaru to be present; however, he was not expecting to see a horribly hairy demon gripped tightly within the dog’s claws. And in his left hand no less, on the arm InuYasha could have sworn he’d severed a while back.

Taken aback by new discoveries, the half-demon turned to analyze the black, convulsing demon. It was large, almost as tall as a pine tree, and it lied almost lifeless on the ground, it’s long, black haired body sprawled across the floor and his large, pink lips embarrassingly broken and limp yet twitching.

 _Damn_ , thought the half-demon. _Sesshomaru really did a number on that thing._

After admiring his brother’s work, InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru, asking, “What is that?”

Out of habit, Sesshomaru shot his younger brother a vexed scowl before detangling the dead demon’s hairs from his fingers. “Unwanted,” he suddenly spoke after a long, blistering silence. “The discarded flesh of Naraku.”

“And how would you know that?”

“It told me.”

“Hmm . . .” _So that’s why it smelled so much like Naraku, but . . ._

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru suddenly gave the nearly deceased demon a brash kick, rolling the repulsive being away from his vicinity. After contemplating on possible answers to his raging questions, InuYasha hopped next to the weak demon, finally asking, “Hey, ugly! What does that mean? Why did Naraku get rid of you? Is he getting rid of junk to repair himself or something? Hey! Answer me!”

As the demon’s lips began to slowly quiver, a bright mystical green beam shot at the dying demon, completely obliterating it into nothingness. InuYasha, quickly hopped out of the way to safety, watching as the demon dissolved. Stunned, the half-demon shot towards his brother.

“What the hell do you think you are doing, Sesshomaru?!” he yelled.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as though nothing had occurred. “That demon had nothing important to say.”

“Don’t you think that was for me to decide?!”

Sesshomaru, not caring at all about his half-brother’s words, let alone his presence, merely turned to peer over his shoulder, trading crossed and disgusted glares with InuYasha. Unentertained, he swung his long, silver hair away from the half-breed before proceeding with his hunt.

“Now just you wait, Sesshomaru!” InuYasha called out. “Hey! At least answer me this.”

Sesshomaru refused to turn around or stop his stride. What words could possibly leave that half-breed's disgusting lips that were of import to Sesshomaru?

“Why are you following us?” InuYasha continued anyway. “Is it Rene?”

He stopped.

Sesshomaru, grinding his feet into the dirt, slowly turned on his heels. Oh, how that name boiled his blood while at the same time arousing him so. It was ludicrous how a simple name could affect and move him so deeply.

Clenching his fists and his jaw, Sesshomaru’s eyes blazed into his brother’s. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he hissed. “I’m merely following the stench of Naraku.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” InuYasha scoffed at the tale. It infuriated him; he had enough of lies for one week. “Funny thing about that, because I have been smelling your filthy stench trailing us for almost a week now, but it’s just a coincidence, isn’t it Sesshomaru?”

The dog demon sneered at his sarcasm. “You’re imagining things.”

“Tch. Whatever. You do keep your distance, though, I’ll give you that. Just be sure you keep it that way. You and that girl don’t need to be crossing paths anytime soon.”

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. “If I recall correctly, InuYasha, you are the one who came to me.”

“Only because I smelled Naraku,” he mocked. “Besides, you’re the one stalking that idiot of a girl.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed dangerously, warning the damn half-breed to hold his tongue. InuYasha noticed his sudden change, slightly pleased with his brother’s reaction to a mere insult of the mortal he was most fond of. And yet he continued to insist that he wanted nothing to do with her.

“Humph. Fine,” said InuYasha. “If you’re not here for Rene, then what?”

“Is your mind so feeble, Half-breed? I just spoke of my quest for Naraku.”

“Something other than Naraku, smart ass.” InuYasha churned his jaw, grinding his teeth as he did. He was using all his will not to draw out his sword and chop off that bastard’s [new] arm . . . again.

“What else could I possibly be here for?” Sesshomaru continued.

“To guard.”

“Humph.” InuYasha wasn’t off, but there were so many things Sesshomaru was “guarding” this girl from, but . . . “From what exactly?”

Silence.

InuYasha stared at his brother for the longest of times, trying to distinguish whether or not Sesshomaru was really out of the loop. The dog demon’s blank gaze confirmed it.

“Rene really didn’t tell you anything about Naraku did she?”

Sesshomaru’s brows rose. _Naraku?_ he thought. For a moment, his mind rapidly flustered at the despicable name, his face contorting. However, he managed to ease his disposition and recollect himself. “What are you talking about?” he inquired, fluctuating his tone to more of a plea of disinterest and lack of the half demon's knowledge rather than and burning desire to be informed; though, he truly felt the latter.

For the longest time, InuYasha graced Sesshomaru with an uncanny silence. The dog’s tone shot a horrible feeling of indifference and a deep absence of caution through his skin. The bastard! Did he even care to know?! Ugh! Why give him the benefit now?! The girl was safer with them anyway . . .

“You act like I’ve been around and in conversation with the girl often,” Sesshomaru added after an even longer silence. Concluding that his mocking inquiry would not be answered, he swerved on his heels once more. InuYasha merely watched in dismay.

“And that’s it?!” he called out. “You don’t want to know the slightest bit of what that could possibly mean?”

“The girl’s business is her own. Leave it at that.”

“What the hell are you saying?! This. Is. NARAKU! Not some damn minion. And you’re telling me you don’t even have the slightest sense of caution for this girl?”

Still walking away from the half-demon, Sesshomaru churned his jaw. Of course, he did! He was there, wasn’t he? But Sesshomaru was already hunting Naraku. He didn’t have time for more worry or indifference. Though he hated to admit it, he would have to rely on his damn brother to protect her when he was away.

“Pfft.” InuYasha scoffed at Sesshomaru array of silence. “Figures. You really don’t care for that idiot do you?”

Silence.

“Well, then fine. If you don’t care, then neither should I,” he fibbed. “I’ll just send that clumsy, sorry excuse for a priestess away on her own and not give a damn when she’s taken by one of Naraku’s minions and gutted, mingled to the bone, stripped down to nothing so demons can devour her appealing fle-“

Sesshomaru’s had never moved so quickly in his life. In one blink, the demon was out of InuYasha’s sight. And a second later, Bakusaiga was raining down on the half-breed. InuYasha took immediate action, quickly unsheathing Tetsusaiga. In one fatal instant, the brothers’ swords clashed piercingly. The strong swing nearly made InuYasha’s knees collapse beneath him, but he managed to remain upright.

Sesshomaru eyes blazed with a blistering rage, one InuYasha couldn’t retract from. But something about his brother’s twisted demeanor brought a small smirk to the half-breed’s lips. _So, he does care,_ he thought.

In a lock with glares and swords, the two dogs battled with strength, pushing their blades against the other’s. The fangs clattered and rumbled, fighting desperately to overcome the other. Inpatient and enraged, Sesshomaru took a step forward, bearing his weight on his blade, forcing his tenacious brother down. But of course, InuYasha refused to do so. However, there was one slight mistake the half-demon displayed with his short memory; he was completely unaware and unexpecting of a second hand swooping around and nailing him in the jaw.

With Tetsusaiga still gripped tightly in his hand, InuYasha flew back, smacking and toppling along the patched floor. Overcome with a jolt of pain, he shot himself up, grabbing his cheek in the process. As he peered into the distance towards his infuriated brother, he scoffed.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said, spitting out some blood. “That says it all; you are putting on an act. Question is, why?” InuYasha stabbed his sword into the ground, grunting as he rose to his feet. “What are you afraid of knowing?”

Sesshomaru merely scowled at his foolish brother. _Afraid?_ Steam whistled from his nostrils, releasing the hot air within his burning body. InuYasha simply shook his head once again at the dog’s silence.

“You really are pathetic, you self-centered bastard,” InuYasha scorned.

“You should talk, half-breed,” Sesshomaru countered.

The two gave one another deeply resenting scowls, their swords still lingering in their tightly gripped fists.

“Humph.” InuYasha dusted his red kimono. “Truly pathetic. You act like you don’t care, but you attacking me like that says otherwise.” He sheathed his sword. “Well, nothing I can do about that. If you are in the dark like we were, then that’s your own damn fault. Just don’t be so surprised if she springs a little news on you whenever you two cross paths again. Well, _if_ you cross paths again. So, don’t say I didn’t warn you, you self-centered jackass.”

This time, InuYasha turned on his heels, showing his unwelcoming back to his stupid brother. But as he began to walk away, he stopped. The two demons suddenly tipped their noses to the sky, filling them with very familiar scents. Very distinguishable stenches: Kagura and Hakudoshi. But it wasn’t the smell alone that brought the brothers to attention. It was the location; the two vermin were heading straight for InuYasha’s group.

 


	79. Kagura’s Wind

Kagura’s Wind

It was quieter than it had ever been with InuYasha away. So quiet that a simple exhale could be heard down the road. Kagome stood tall and on the lookout for the silver-haired half-demon to show while Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku decided to sit among the dirt road, allowing rest for their withered heels. Occasional chatter would ring when curiosity arose. “Where could InuYasha have run off to?” they would ask, but no one could answer; though, Naraku was the first thought that came to mind, but why wouldn’t InuYasha have them tag along if that were the case?

About fifteen feet from the group, Rene slouched against well-nourished bark, analyzing the concerned cluster. She didn’t deserve to worry with them let alone be among them. Everything was her fault. Why was she even with them? Why was she even there? The only reason she begged InuYasha to let her into the group was so she could see Sesshomaru again. But she remembered how that turned out: she ended up pinned down in the snow under Sesshomaru’s heavy paws. She wasn’t wanted, not even welcomed, not even trusted. So, what was the point of her journey now?

Rene, with her arms folded behind her back, brushed her fingers along the side of her ear, gradually moving them up to the flower carefully lodged in her messy, spiky bun, one she had constructed during her travel with InuYasha and the group. She wanted to make sure Fuyuki’s flower would be kept unharmed. So strong yet so fragile, its crystal petals still glistened as brightly and majestically as the day it was made for her, and the sun’s beaming rays did little to its icy element. And the beautiful kimono was still safe as well, secure in her obi, always with her.

“Rene!” The girl quickly looked up. Her name was said so urgently she wondered if it had been called several times. It was Kagome. “Why are you all the way over there? You can come over here and sit with us.”

“Yeah, we don’t bite,” Shippou added.

Rene pressed herself up against the tree, shrugging her shoulders and timidly shaking her head. She tried to raise a small grin, but it mushed into a wavy frown instead. Everyone pursed their lips. They glanced amongst one another, truly concerned.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Sango asked, “Well, um, how are you feeling? Are your powers returning yet? Can you sense anything?”

Rene’s face fell even more. “No . . . sorry . . .”

Sango cursed to herself quietly, knowing she failed to reduce the awkwardness. She shook her head and waved her hand in front of her face. “Y-You don’t have to apologize! It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been prying. I was just . . . curious. I mean, I thought that with you being the decedent of Midoriko and all that your powers would have –“

Sango felt a sudden pinch on her right butt cheek. Immediately, she threw open her palm and swung, slicing through the air and slapping the monk hard on the face. “Miroku!” she said, surprised by her own instant reaction. “You letch! Now is not the time!”

A light tear dangled from the corner of the monk’s eye. He rubbed his swelling cheek gingerly, trying to reduce the sting. “Ahh. Your slaps are as brutal as always, Sango. Still . . .” After rubbing his pain, the monk leaned in to whisper in the demon slayer’s ear, “Have you forgotten? Rene’s abilities were frozen and sealed by that winter demon. I don’t think her powers _can_ rejuvenate.”

She gasped. “Oh! I forgot.” Sango looked up, ready to apologize to the girl, but Rene already appeared to be off into another sad world. Rene had been listening, but she knew she didn’t deserve an apology. It was her fault her powers were zapped. If she had only listened to Sesshomaru . . .

A few yards away, expertly hidden amongst the trees were Naraku’s incarnations: Hakudoshi and Kagura. They listened and observed the group, noting their every movement, their every word, but their actions were copper compared to Rene’s gold. She was the only main dish.

Hakudoshi chuckled. “Poor Rene. She’s even more pathetic and frail now. She can’t even sense me up here, even when my barrier is down.” He paused. A disgusted smug darkened his pale face.  “InuYasha and Sesshomaru are coming,” he suddenly said. “They might be trouble.”

Kagura scoffed. “You don’t say? Well, then why would you come here without a barrier?”

“Feeling lucky I suppose.”

Hakudoshi rose to his feet, balancing on the thick branch. Without any warning, he began to levitate into the air, abandoning the wind sorcerous.

“Hold on. Where are you going, Hakudoshi?” asked Kagura.

“I have some tasks I need to complete. I can’t have those meddlesome dogs interfering. It would be wise for you to do the same, but for now, remain hidden.” The boy waved his hand and placed a barrier around the woman.

“Filling generous today?”

He frowned. “No. I can’t have a worthless undermining incarnation ruining my plans. Still, I expect you to know when the time is right to take action, so failure is not an option.”

Kagura bit her lip, giving the bold child a displeasing glare. Hakudoshi merely smirked at her demeanor. Waving his hand, he formed a barrier around himself, leaving with a malevolent grin and chuckling under his breath.

“That damn brat.” She peered down towards the girl. “Why doesn’t he take the girl himself?”

As he flew from the tree, Hakudoshi couldn’t help but fall into deep thought. _Fuyuki is dead_. _Naraku knew his plan to use the half demon would backfire. The fool. Why go through such lengths to get rid of a simple human?_ He looked down towards the lonely girl against the tree. Something in her frozen eyes brought an electrifying sting in his lips. _Humph. Oh well. At least it wasn’t a total waste. It’s time for me to take my opportunity. While Naraku is just sitting around doing nothing, I’ll be having all the fun. The coward. Afraid of a mere mortal. Hehe._

Back down to earth, InuYasha suddenly came darting through the trees. He was flustered and alert, sniffing around like a mutt on a hunt.

“InuYasha,” Kagome said with relief. “You’re back.”

“Where are they?!” he yelled, ignoring Kagome’s statement.

“Who?”

InuYasha tipped his nose and sniffed the air. It was clear, clean! Their stenches were gone. Only a faint, shadowy aroma rained, yet it was gradually fading. He relaxed.

Kagome took a step forward. “InuYasha, what’s wrong?”

“Kagura and Hakudoshi were here.”

Everyone gasped, necks snapping. Rene quickly peered up. She recognized Kagura’s name, but not the other’s, but she knew this “Hakudoshi” must have been in cahoots with Naraku if Kagura was involved.

“They must have pulled back,” InuYasha continued. “Question is, why? And why were they here in the first place?”

InuYasha looked around, noticing Rene’s attentive gaze. Burned by the half-breed’s observing glare, the girl quickly turned away, assuming the dog’s scorn reflected his belief that her presence there was attracting more danger. What did _Rene_ do _this_ time? But that wasn’t the case. It was the lack of Sesshomaru’s presence. At first, the half-demon believed Naraku was sending his minions to attack his friends, but then, he immediately assumed that the incarnations were after Rene. The only reason he even considered this was because of Sesshomaru’s urgency. _Hmmm . . . I could have sworn Sesshomaru was right on my tail. He must have noticed Hakudoshi and Kagura’s movement and gone back to keeping his distance._ “Bastard.”

InuYasha peered over to the worried Rene before looking to his friends. “We need to move.”

From behind the barrier, Kagura watched the group as they advanced. “Not just yet,” she said to herself. “Just a little longer.”

. . .

The sun raised to its highest, determined to be in the spotlight for the next few hours, and that was just enough fame and time for Kagura to take action.

With the frantic half-demon leading the pack, InuYasha’s group covered more ground than they ever had within the little hours that passed. He knew something was wrong; they all did. But he had no idea what was about to happen. What was Naraku up to? The evil bastard could be anywhere and attack at any time. How was he to defend everyone if they were blindly attacked? He didn’t know. All he knew was that they had to move. Danger was following.

After passing several villages, trying to seek shelter, the group was suddenly forced to a brute halt when they spotted two damsels in distress in the middle of the road. One woman was sprawled out helplessly on the ground while the other was crouched down beside her, calling out to her. Miroku was the first to step forward with Sango and Kagome close behind.

“Excuse me,” he said as he rushed to help. “What has happened here?”

“I don’t know,” the conscious woman answered frighteningly. “She just collapsed.”

“Let me take a look.”

As the three tended to the women, InuYasha couldn’t help but scrunch his nose. Slapping his hand on Tetsusaiga’s hilt, the half-demon suddenly shouted, commanding everyone to get out of the way. Earlier after telling everyone about Hakudoshi and Kagura, InuYasha warned everyone to be prepared for anything and to be on guard. Taking caution to InuYasha’s sudden and frantic command, the three jumped back as the half-demon lunged forward, quickly drawing his sword and pointing it at the two women.

“I don’t know who the hell you are,” he said, “but you don’t fool me. You two reek of rotting flesh.”

Everyone gasped before quickly standing tall, preparing their weapons.

“And there’s only one person I know who can use the dead as their puppets.”

“Kagura,” said Miroku.

It was silent, completely dead. Everyone was on guard, prepared for the worst. Before they knew it, the unconscious woman on the ground lifted herself. “My my,” she said. “You’re sharper than you look, InuYasha.”

Suddenly, the soil around them lumped into tiny hills. From those hills popped several corpses. Like zombies, they rose from their graves, thrusting themselves out of their holes and onto the group. Taking immediate action, everyone ran in front of Rene, circling around her and telling her to stay behind them all. The teamwork confused her. Why was everyone protecting her?

Before the corpses had time to attack, Sango threw her trusty Hiraikotsu. The weapon managed to take out an entire row of corpses, but the dead continued to rise from nothing and throw themselves at the group. Miroku gripped the beads wrapped around his wrist, ready to use his wind tunnel. But as he began to remove the blue beads, Saimyosho appeared, buzzing about from behind the trees. The monk scoffed and withdrew, resorting to using his golden staff.

The corpses had little strength and alone were no match for InuYasha and his team. However, together, the corpses were surprisingly powerful. They threw themselves recklessly, targeting Rene, but before any of them could lay a hand on her, an arrow, a sword, a staff, Hiraikotsu, or fire would be there to stop the threat. Rene could not fathom. All of their efforts to protect a single girl. Why? Why were they trying, why were they trying so hard?

“InuYasha, you were right. These corpses _are_ targeting Rene,” Miroku grunted as he threw down his staff on a corpse’s head.

Kagome shot an arrow, obliterating an advancing carcass. “I feel the same. GAH!”

Kagome suddenly fell, dragged down to the ground. A blind corpse with its peeling fingers gripped tightly around her ankle. She whacked the corpse with her bow, but it persisted. Acting quickly, InuYasha hopped over to the endangered girl, swinging at the corpse. Kagome was safe, but now the circle was broken. The zombies quickly flooded in, reaching desperately for the girl. Miroku hastily slid in front of the girl, using his staff to push back her attackers.

“Sango,” Miroku yelled. “Protect Rene!”

Sango nodded. After beating a corpse across the floor, she grabbed Rene, who was crouched down on the floor covering her ears, by the wrist and yanked her to her feet. “Hiraikotsu!” she called out as she threw her weapon. Hiraikotsu zipped through the corpses in a straight line before curving around a tree and back to its owner. Without a word, Sango sprinted for the tree, Rene stumbling behind. The demon slayer released the girl’s wrist, swung her in front of her, and pinned Rene’s back against the tree.

“Stay behind me,” Sango ordered. The girl nodded to confirm her understanding, but Sango had already turned to face the threat.

InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome, and even Shippou took out as many corpses as they could, but some managed to slip by them. Sango took them out. There was so many! A sea of the dead! As the small battle reached its climax, Rene suddenly felt a small breeze lifting her bangs. Sango hadn’t seemed to notice. But the breeze gradually grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Rene could hear a slashing sound violently slicing through the air. Shortly after, she heard a loud _crack_! Rene slowly turned, fearing the worst. Her eyes suddenly widened. The top half of the thick tree was toppling in slow motion. Taking quick action, Rene shouted, “Look out!” before shoving the demon slayer forward. But the tree continued to fall, gradually gaining speed.

Surprised by her sudden push, Sango quickly turned, noticing the collapsing tree. “Rene!” she shouted.

Everyone turned, taking their attention from their battles for a split second. Helpless of the situation, everyone tried to rush to the girl’s rescue, but the corpses came together, forming a wall. Scrambling to her feet, Sango reached for the girl, but the tree was faster. A sudden gust of wind brushed under the tree just as the heavy bark crashed to the ground, throwing up dirt and grass in the demon slayer’s face.

“Oh, no! Rene!” Shippou yelled.

“No!” Sango quickly said after rubbing the gunk from her eyes. “Look up!”

Everyone did. Sure enough, Rene was whipped up in the air, carried by a cloud of wind. InuYasha slashed through the wall of corpses before leaping into the air. As he reached out for the girl, a sudden tornado came from behind Rene, trapping the half-breed within its vortex and spinning him to the ground. Moon-shaped blades crashed down shortly after.

Kagome ran to the injured half-demon. “InuYasha!”

“InuYasha!” Rene called out. She tried to fight the wind cloud, but it continued to spin her around and around, making it impossible for her escape. As she spun, a blur of white flashed in the corner of her eye. She was suddenly still, but she was not sure if she was upside down or upright. Though her world was spinning, she saw a plethora of women with all the same faces. After a while, her vision focused.

Rene’s eyes widened. “Kagura . . .”

Kagura snickered. “In the flesh, kid.”

Trying to back away, Rene’s hand skid across something soft and tickly. She suddenly stopped her movement when her hand slipped, dangerously jerking half of her upper body.  Rene turned her head, noticing she was on the edge of a feather. There was nowhere to go.

“Kagura!”

Rene and Kagura peered down to the infuriated voice calling to them from below. Forgetting where she was for a split second, Rene leaned forward. Her hand suddenly slid forward, sending her flying off the feather. Kagura quickly grabbed the girl by the neck of her kimono, throwing her back onto the overgrown quill.

“You are reckless,” the sorcerous said. “You are willing to throw yourself from here just to escape from me.” She turned back to InuYasha who was preparing his sword for a wind scar.  “InuYasha. Up so soon? Well, I’ll fix that.” Kagura opened her fan and cocked it back. She whipped her fan through the air, sicking a dangerous hurricane-like gust of wind towards the group below, temporarily rendering them helpless. With one more wave of her fan, she dispersed the corpses from their wall, sending them to attack.

“That should keep you all busy for a while.”

And in that moment of weakness, Kagura took off with the girl. Rene watched helplessly as her fighting friends became distant. She looked from beyond the feather. The first two times she slid off were accidents, but this time, she was ready to jump.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Saimyosho suddenly appeared, wrapping around the girl tightly and morphing into fine rope. With one Saimyosho remaining, it lightly pricked her thigh, injecting a dash of poison, not enough for a lethal dose. Just enough to temporarily paralyze her. “Now, don’t try anything stupid.”

Remaining silent, Rene burned her eyes into Kagura’s back. _Where is she taking me?_ she thought. _Is she taking me to Naraku?_ But sick and tired of remaining silent, she spoke up, asking, “Where are you taking me? What do you want from me?”

Kagura sneered. “I don’t want anything from filth like you. Besides, honey, I’m just following orders.”

“Did Naraku order this?” Kagura ignored her. “Well, did he?”

“No.”

“Then who?”

“I did.”

Kagura suddenly stopped her flight, jerking Rene forward a little. She turned. “Hakudoshi,” she growled.

Rene’s eyes widened at the familiar name. She turned and analyzed the kid, his pale, lilac hair and almost gray skin. Was he another one of Naraku’s incarnations?

“Why so serious, Kagura?” the boy suddenly spoke. He turned to the restricted girl. “Oh, we have a guest. I guess you can be useful sometimes.”

“Tch. Damn brat. I followed your orders. Now let me be off.”

“Sorry. I can’t do that just yet. There is one more thing I need from you.”

“And what would that be?”

Hakudoshi leaned in closer to the girl, forcing her to cringe. “Sesshomaru and InuYasha’s group are closing in fast. I guess that’s what happens when you don’t use barriers.”

“Hey! You’re the one who told me to let them follow for a bit. Don’t make me say I told you so.”

“Well, you’ll just have to redirect their path now won’t you?”

Kagura narrowed her eyes. “Oh? And how so?”

Without any warning, Hakudoshi turned the blade in his hand and swung, gashing a chunk of Kagura’s flesh from her arm while cutting into Rene’s shoulder. Both women screamed fiercely, blood gushing down profusely.

“What the hell?!” the sorcerous blared. “Damn brat! Are you trying to kill me?”

The boy chuckled. “Oh, of course not. At least  . . . not yet. I merely felt the need to answer your question.” Kagura ground her teeth.

Enjoying the two’s misery, Hakudoshi extracted a small one-eyed demon from his buttoned robe. “This will be our diversion. It’s a scentless demon named Mushuuno, but of course, it required a little bloodshed. Let your blood flow on this for a while, then release it when you are a great distance away. The brothers will take the bait and follow you and the girl’s scent. Once you release the demon, they will follow it, and you will be off, hidden within a barrier.”

Kagura’s eyes narrowed, her lips hissing. “What is the point in doing all this?”

“Haven’t I told you before, Kagura?” Hakudoshi jeered. “That information is below your status. Now, be off before our poor mortal bleeds out.”

. . .

Sesshomaru’s darted through the foreign forest, racing to catch up with the sorceress and his damsel in distress. He pounced to hyper drive, especially when a heavy cloud of mortal blood from the distance filled his nostrils. It was foolish of him to leave her with InuYasha and his group. But with that in mind, he could only hope that Rene was safe!

Coming to the end of the forest, Sesshomaru was led into a rural crop that looked similar to a graveyard. Black, mushy soil lied beneath his feet, threatening to engulf them like quicksand if he chose to stand in one spot for too long. As he continued to sprint, he noticed a small, furry figure in the distance. It hopped about as though it had robbed a royal family. But the thing that caught Sesshomaru’s attention most was the reeking stench of blood. Rene’s blood, and that little demon was doused in it.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru leaped high into the air. He cracked his knuckles before shooting down on the demon like a meteor. The demon hopped out of the way but was stunned. It was slightly cut by the dog’s poisonous claws. The little demon was quick, but not quick enough for the dog. Sesshomaru reached out his left arm, grabbed hold of the one-eyed demon’s bird-like leg, and threw him to the ground. Desperate for escape, the little demon kicked and clawed at Sesshomaru’s hand, biting it with all its might. Irritated, Sesshomaru took a finger and jabbed it into the corner of the demon’s eye. It convulsed violently, releasing the dog demon’s hand from its fangs.

Burning his glare into demon’s bleeding eye, Sesshomaru asked, “Are you one of Naraku’s minions?”

It quickly, yet lightly, shook its furry head, trying not to worsen its wound. “N-No! I was recruited by Hakudoshi.”

 _Hakudoshi?_ he thought. His attention was taken elsewhere when an overwhelming stench of blood pelted his nose. He could smell all of Rene and even Kagura, but he could pick up no hint of the demon before him. Noting that fact, Sesshomaru leaned in closer to the demon. “Why are you covered in human blood?” he asked.

The furry demon gulped, refusing to answer. Feeling quite impatient, Sesshomaru stuck his finger deeper into the demon’s eye. Blood gushed out like a boiling gorge.

“Ahhhuugh! Ok! OK!” it quickly screamed. “It was to lure you and your brother from the witch’s and the girl’s whereabouts. I’m merely a diversion.”

Sesshomaru’s nose dangerously wrinkled. His brows furrowed, and his eyes darkened. “So this was all a ploy to bring me away from the girl?!”

The little demon cringed at his vicious tone. Sesshomaru was highly upset with being tricked, and he’s noticed that it had been happening a lot often whenever it came to Rene. It was infuriating! How could he allow himself to fall for such a simple ploy?!

“Hey . . .” The furry demon’s breath was hitched and weak, but he still felt the need to continue to slur. “It’s your own fault for being so stupid,” it said. “As to fall for AHHHH!”

Sesshomaru sunk his claw even deeper, down to the retina in the demon’s eye. “I didn’t ask for your input. Now, where is she?”

“Why would you care? It’s just a mortal.”

“Where is she?!”

“No need to get serious. They’re probably already long gone by now.”

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Sesshomaru had no patience. His hand savagely cupped the demon’s eye.

The furry, black demon squirmed, screaming in agonizing pain. So fierce. “I don’t know! I swear I don’t know!”

Sesshomaru growled. “Insolent demon. Such a waste of time.” He mercilessly squeezed the demon’s eye, and the little demon’s squirms were no more. But what was Sesshomaru to do now? Rene could be anywhere. Flustered, the dog demon rose to his feet. All he could do now was veer his direction and hope that the sorcerous had flown in the opposite direction.

. . .

The sun was beaming and burning bright, but Rene was getting cold. The poison was wearing off, but she only knew because she could feel her legs shiver. And she noticed her white skin beginning to turn a deathly shade. Kagura’s wound had healed long after she released that strange Mushuuno demon, but Rene’s continued to flow. If the barrier weren’t around them, she wouldn’t have minded. Sesshomaru and InuYasha would have found her easily, but according to Kagura’s mumbling, Hakudoshi’s plan had worked.

Kagura finally came to a stop when she hit a dense forest next to a valley of flowers. She gently descended her feather to the moist ground. It poofed back into its tiny form, dropping Rene to the floor like a rock while allowing the sorcerous to land gently. Kagura placed the slow feather back in her bun before turning to the girl. As she weakly rolled along the floor, the rope wrapped around her dispersed into Saimyosho. With their task being completed, they flew away. Rene, after trying to pick herself up, suddenly fell to the ground, gripping her trembling shoulder. She was shivering. Before she knew it, everything had gone black.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Kagura sneered. She bent down next to the comatose mortal. With little disregard, she shoved Rene onto her back, tore a slit into the girl’s kimono, and wrapped it tightly around the girl’s shoulder. “I can’t have you dying on me just yet.”

After about thirty minutes, Rene had finally come too. She slowly pushed herself onto her hip, instantly filling dizzy and woozy. The grogginess she was experiencing made her want to puke. Thank goodness it was only a feeling.

“So,” said Kagura. “You’re finally awake.

Rene shook her head. As she went to clutch her cranium, an overwhelming pain shot through her arm. She quickly grasped her wounded shoulder instead, remembering the incident with Hakudoshi. As Rene gripped her bloody shoulder tightly, she noticed the kimono wrapped tightly around her wound. She turned to Kagura, who was looking elsewhere.

Rene pursed her lips. “Thank yo-”

“Look, kid,” Kagura harshly interrupted. “I wouldn’t get sentimental with me just yet. It’s my mission to keep you alive until Hakudoshi comes back to kill you himself. So save your little ‘Thank you’s.”

“Wait, that’s why you kidnapped me?” Rene shot Kagura a dumbfounded look. Of all the reasons to kidnap a person . . . couldn’t the kid just have done away with her when they were in the air? Not saying she would have wanted that. Still, Rene shook her head. “Sesshomaru and InuYasha will be here to save me.” At least, she hoped.

“Pfft. Oh, please. If you want to live in a fantasy, then go right ahead. I bet you don’t even believe the words that are coming out of your mouth.”

Rene rotated her jaw. The statement was . . . partially true. There was no reason for her to believe that InuYasha would come for her, but how he worked to protect earlier made her think twice. And Sesshomaru . . . Rene could just hope that he could forgive her for the way she treated him and for the truth she was still holding from him.

Kagura scoffed. “Just as I thought.”

“When you saved me that day,” Rene suddenly started. Kagura turned to the girl with a bit of interest. “The day InuYasha was about to hurt me . . . I thought you were one of the good guys. But I guess Sesshomaru was right about you.”

“You think that’s supposed to hurt my feelings? You’ll have to do better than that.”

Rene thought back to her travels with her Lord. All the little things she asked him, she cherished because it was rare for him to respond. But when he would answer questions, they would be focused inquiries with the topic being “Naraku.” One particular day, Rene asked about Naraku’s incarnations.

She shook her head. “Not at all,” she continued. Rene peered up to the sorcerous. “He told me you were just a foolish . . . scared little bird who was afraid to break free of her cage.” She chuckled. “He said it insultingly, but . . . I understood it a different way.”

Nothing. There was a long pause filled with nothing but silence. Kagura couldn’t help but remember the time when she begged for that demon’s help. She wanted to be free from Naraku, but all he did was turn her down, leaving her with the advice to free herself. She had two jewel shards (at the time). Why give them to someone else when she could use them herself?

Kagura shook the memory from her head. “Tch! You know what? Forget about that heartless bastard. He only tells you what he wants you to hear. Sesshomaru doesn’t care! Why did you even travel with him anyway? All he did was shun you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Then why are you here?”

Pause.

Rene peered down to the obi wrapped tightly around her waist. The kimono tucked safely inside brought a tiny bit of guilt to her. “Because of my stupidity to him,” she whined as she shook her head, biting her lower lip. “Now, it’s all coming back to me; karma. This is what I deserve.”

Kagura pursed her lips. _Is this girl serious?_

“But I do mean it when I say thank you,” Rene continued. “I always have. I am truly grateful for you saving my life. And one day if need be, I hope that I can do the same for you . . . I hope one day you could be free from Naraku.”

It was something in her eyes, something in the girl’s damn eyes that made Kagura churn. They were sincere and caring, things she never experienced. But they were also hurt, scared, and weak. She hated them! The brown only reminded her of the chains holding her heart and her entire being.

“Tch.” The sorcerous shook her head. “It’s dumb how a strong demon like him could fall for a weakling mortal like you.”

“Huh! What did you say?” Rene’s eyes nearly shot to life, but then they fell under control. Was she referring to Sesshomaru? Perhaps she shouldn’t get her hopes up, but still . .  .

Kagura simply analyzed the girl’s quick, invigorating reaction. She gleamed just from hearing that a demon [Sesshomaru] cared for her, even for a split second. It was pathetic. “You really are a stupid mortal.”

“A stupid mortal indeed.”

The girl’s swung their heads. Hakudoshi! He was gingerly floating down within his barrier. Coming back from his scouting of the fooled brothers, it was reassuring to find Rene still in Kagura’s clutches. The sorcerous had actually done something right this time.

The little boy, after securing his spot on the ground, ambled towards the mortal, merging both their barriers into one. Rene scooted back, pinning her back to a mossy tree.

“Why so frightened, mortal?” Hakudoshi teased. “Aren’t you supposed to be a powerful priestess? Didn’t you blow Naraku into nothing but dust?” The girl bit her cheeks. “Humph. I guess you really don’t live up to your name. Hehe. Either that or Naraku thought too highly of you.”

“Naraku,” Rene gasped.

Hakudoshi outstretched his finger, pointing at the center of Rene’s head. “But who else? Naraku is such a weak creature, afraid of such meager power. So, it’s up to me to finish what he can’t.”

Just as Hakudoshi touched her forehead, Rene narrowed her eyes, which had unconsciously turned a shade of pink under the boy’s threat. His hand was instantly repelled by a quick flash of pink light.

“Agh! What the hell just happened?”

Rene convulsed, throwing her hand over her mouth and violently hunching over as though she would hurl. Her eye flickered from pink to brown to pink and back to brown until they finally settled. Her world was spinning again, and for a second, everything was quiet. She couldn’t hear a thing. Only ringing was present in her ears. She was slightly relieved when she could finally hear the rustling of the trees again. But her head still felt as though it had been pounded with a rock. Rene shook her head, knowing she had messed up . . . again.

Hakudoshi analyzed the girl’s symptoms to her short burst of energy. _Huh,_ he thought. _So that fool was right all along? Damn you, Naraku!_ The boy stood tall, shaking off his burning finger. “Your body is a magnet for purifying demonic energy. But this wasn’t the case, was it? You shot that power out yourself.” With her head still spinning, the girl managed to shoot the boy an odious glare. The scowl just made him snicker. “Still, you are a magnet nonetheless. So . . .” Hakudoshi raised his blade, filled with demonic energy. “Let’s see how much demonic energy you can purify from my blade.”

To Rene, the blade on the boy’s spear seemed like a fiery brand. One touch of its hot iron and its doing would never be undone. As she thought this, the blade inched closer and closer to her skin. She tried to wiggle and worm her way from the sadistic child, but there was nowhere to go. She was about to be branded with the letter D: Death.

“Any last words?”

Rene’s heart pounded viciously. Was this it? Was she about to die? Just as she was about to accept her fate, Rene’s eyes suddenly widened, trembling. Hakudoshi froze with confusion. He watched the girl in awe as her lips quivered, struggling to pronounce something:

“N . . . Na . . . Naraku . . .” she stuttered.

Hakudoshi quickly turned after hearing the disgusting name. Just as he did, a large, thick tentacle zipped beside his face, nicking his cheek. The boy shot a vile glare.

“Naraku,” he spat. _How did he sneak up on me? He doesn’t even have a barrier! Is he trying to lure InuYasha and Sesshomaru here?! Damn him!_

“I guess you’ve been a busy bad boy while I was away, haven’t you, Hakudoshi? Turning against me and trying to sabotage me, and now . . . Why are you targeting my prey?” Ignoring the question, the boy tried to lunge forward. However, Naraku shot out several more tentacles, trapping Hakudoshi while at the same time missing Rene. “Well, Hakudoshi?”

The male incarnation swung his spear, refusing to be trapped within Naraku’s web. He diced the tentacles and leaped into the sky. Just as he believed he was free, Naraku grabbed the boy’s arm, tearing it from its limb. The boy screamed violently yet continued to make his escape. It would grow back within a day. With that, Hakudoshi disappeared.

“Humph. Silly boy,” Naraku jeered. “He really thinks he can run from me. But he forgets where he came from.”

“My apologies,” Naraku said as he turned to face the girl. “It’s not Hakudoshi’s place to take such precious life; however, the pleasure _is_ all mine.” Rene’s face was fierce, but her trembling body spoke otherwise. Her distress brought a small smirk to Naraku’s handsome, conniving face. But that wasn’t the only thing that brought a sense of excitement. Her bare, long legs, her quivering lips, even her bloody shoulder all invigorated the corrupt demon. “My, how you’ve grown these past months,” he said, eyeing her up and down. “But you used to have so much valor. It must have been stripped from you. I wonder how.”

Rene threw herself forward, disregarding the jolt of pain from her shoulder. “You know damn well how!”

“Touchy, touchy.”

Naraku suddenly turned to Kagura, a displeasing frown coating his lips. Kagura flinched. Naraku was a whole new person. His body was completely regenerated from last she saw, and even stronger! That’s why . . . That’s why he was waiting for nearly three months to move forward with his plans. He wanted to repair himself. He wanted the perfect demon body. A body that could withstand even Rene’s abilities. Kagura didn’t even know if she could call him a half-demon anymore.

Naraku waved one of his tentacles slowly. But in a split second, Kagura found herself tossed aside. “You disappoint me, Kagura,” the new demon said. “I’ll deal with you later.” Naraku suddenly turned to the mortal. As he walked closer to Rene, he said, “Forgive my incarnation Hakudoshi. He was merely a pawn. He had no idea I had already set a plan in motion for your demise. And my plan seemed to have worked. You’ve gotten a lot weaker thanks to Fuyuki. It’s excellent. And you should know, I’ve gotten much stronger.” Naraku was kneeling and in Rene’s face now. He grabbed the loose strands of her messy bun and put them to his lips. “I bet I could touch that pretty face of yours and not be affected in the slightest.”

Rene raised a brow. “You want to test that theory, Naraku?”

“If you insist.”

Naraku slowly reached for Rene’s chin. But before he could even cup it, his hand was severed by a moon-shaped blade. A strong wind was suddenly blown after, and Rene was gone. Naraku simply stared at his missing limb. A frustrated grin crept on his face. “Tch! Damn you, Kagura.”

Rene was in a daze. One minute, Naraku was about to drain her dry and the next she is in the air on Kagura’s feather.

“Kagura,” Rene yelled through the blistering wind. “What are you doing?!”

“Shut up!” The sorcerous quickly released the barrier Hakudoshi placed around her. _I need to make sure Sesshomaru knows where to find us._

Dashing through the air like a jet, Kagura suddenly came to a brutal stop. Somehow, Naraku managed to beat them, blocking their path ahead. But what had her completely stoked was the severed hand that had miraculously reappeared on Naraku’s arm. His regeneration was astounding, much quicker than three months ago. This made her face twist. She was really in trouble.

“Kagura, I shall grant you your freedom,” the demon said slowly. Kagura jerked at the sudden blunt, surprising statement.

“So, you will grant me my freedom?”

 He nodded. “Of all of your methods of defile, this is your worst. But all will be forgotten if you hand the girl over to me.”

She didn’t move.

“Is that a no? You wish to be liberated from me, do you not? Isn’t that why you disobeyed my orders, allowed Rene to escape, and allied yourself with Hakudoshi? Give me the girl!”

“If you were aware of it, then why-”  

“I said, give me the girl!” This time, Naraku lunged, throwing his hand forward. Something in her snapped. Instinctively, Kagura threw open her fan, releasing her dancing blades. But not one blade left even a single dent on his skin. He was expecting it, unlike the time she severed his hand. However, due to the force of impact, the feather heaved upward, tossing Rene from it.

_Damn it!_

Kagura was ready to turn and dive for the girl, but something pulsing in the corner of her eye stopped her. She turned slowly, fearing what it was; It was her heart gripped tightly in Naraku’s firm hand.

 “M-M-My heart . . .”

“That’s right. If I were to return this to your body, you would no longer be under anyone’s control. Not even mine. You’d be free at last.”

In the blink of an eye, Kagura’s heart vanished. And in that same split second, she could feel a heavy thump beat within her. _It’s back._ In her moment of admiration, Naraku lengthened his tentacles and plunged them through Kagura, pumping miasma within her. A horrifying screech echoed throughout the sky. Naraku merely snickered.

“Not to worry,” he said. “I was careful to avoid hitting your precious heart.”

“Naraku. Bastard!

In one more attempt at defense, she shot her dancing blades towards Naraku’s head, but his appearing barrier quickly repelled them. Amused, Naraku yanked his disgusting tentacles from her chest. Kagura quickly turned before diving for the girl.

 _Now you may go wherever you wish,_ he thought.

Kagura shot through the air, clutching her aching chest. _That . . . that damn bastard! He’s cursed my body with miasma._

Naraku watched as his pitiful incarnation sped through the air for the girl. The sight curled his lips. _Enjoy what little time you have left to live. Of course, it will only be filled with pain and despair. You didn’t honestly believe you deserved a better fate than this did you, Kagura? You longed for freedom. Well, now you have it!_

As she dove for the undeserving mortal, Kagura examined the fear lingering in Rene’s eyes. Not from her falling to her death, but from the cruel act she had just witnessed. In a perfect swoop, Kagura curved her feather, catching Rene.

 _Kanna,_ the sorcerous thought. The memory of her older sister’s words of interfering with Naraku’s plans were coming true. _You were right._

“Kagura,” Rene said softly, her voice a whimper. “Why . . . Why did you . . .” Her words were short lived when she noticed a puff of miasma leap from within the gaping holes in Kagura’s chest. It seeped out with no filter, poisoning the air and her body. She shook her head. Instinctively, Rene reached out to touch the demonic wounds. However, a fierce hand quickly ceased her wrist.

“IDIOT!” Kagura yelled. “Don’t waste your power on me! Do you want Naraku to get what he wants?!”

“But Kagura! If I don’t, you’ll die!”

 _Is she trying to give Naraku what he wants?_ Kagura thought. “Are you crazy or stupid? I don’t have a life to live, but you do. Don’t you want to live to see Sesshomaru?”

“Uh!” Tears began to well up in the girl’s eyes. She did. She did want to see him again. But why . . . why did she have to die? Why did people have to keep getting hurt because of her?!

“Listen to me,” Kagura continued with a cough. “I’m already dead! Even if I did let you heal me, you’d be drained before you could clear the miasma completely.”

Rene began to cry harder. “Kagura, why? You didn’t have to! You didn’t have to interfere or save me! Let me help you!”

“Just shut up!”

“Why are you . . .”

“Listen!” Kagura grabbed hold of Rene’s collar and shook her. “Use your power to save me, and you’ll be committing suicide, or worse, you’ll give Naraku the perfect opportunity (to take your life). Can’t you see? He’s trying to drain you completely of your power so you’re no threat to him. If you die again, this time, I’ll take the fall. Sesshomaru would be heartbroken!”

Her brows folded. “But why would you ca-“ Rene’s eyes widened. She looked at the hurt and the worry within the sorceress’s red eyes. But there was something else, something that made Rene loath herself even more: longing. “You . . . you love him?”

She said nothing. Kagura simply stared at the awed and terrified mortal. Tears flew down Rene’s face like bullets. It was pathetic.

Kagura coughed. “If you really want to help me, then stop giving Sesshomaru such a hard time!”

Suddenly, Kagura shoved Rene off the feather, using the wind from her fan to blow her into the trees. As she was being blown back, Rene managed to get a glimpse of a small grin upon the incarnation’s face before ramming into the trees and falling unconscious.

_Stupid girl._

Weakened, Kagura lowered her feather to the ground. She made a rough landing in a clear meadow, scrubbing to a brutal halt. Stumbling to her feet, Kagura held her chest, taking a few small steps before collapsing once more. And she just sat there surrounded by lovely flowers in her death, but no one to share it with. Shrouded in pain, Kagura remained, helpless to the miasma overcoming her and the flowers she sat upon.

 _If that girl_ had _purified the miasma,_ she thought, _I would only need a day to heal these wounds_. She pressed a soft hand on her chest. The rhythmic vibrations emitting brought a weak smile to her lips. _My heart . . . I can feel it beating. I can go wherever I want. I’m . . . free . . ._ Pain suddenly pulsed through her body. Kagura cringed, grasping her chest tightly. _No! Why is my body failing me?_ She looked down to her bloody kimono. _The wound has reopened, and I don’t have enough energy left in me to heal it._

Kagura peered at the red, stained flowers. _It’s so quiet. No one’s in sight. Is this how it ends, all by myself? Is this the freedom I longed for?_

Rene groaned, slowly flapping her lids. She was face down against a frail branch, half her body dangling. After being temporarily unconscious, she suddenly heard the branch beneath her crack. It snapped like a bone, and she fell helplessly from a tree, crashing to the floor on her bad shoulder. Agonizing pain rampaged throughout her being. She clutched her shoulder and rolled along the grassy floor trying to reduce the ache, but it was too late. Her wound had reopened as well.

After gathering her dazed self, Rene quickly remembered Kagura. Hastily, she hopped onto her feet, forgetting her hurt. The girl peered from behind a tree, quickly scanning her surrounding until her eyes landed on the lonely sorcerous. She had to do something! As soon as Rene was about to run out to save the sorcerous, she quickly stopped mid-stride and hid, pinning her back behind a tree.

Soft steps were perceived kicking through the flowers, and then they ceased to be heard. Kagura looked up, immediately surprised as to whom was standing before her.

Sesshomaru!

Rene clutched the bark of the tree. He was there. He was right there.

Kagura’s eyes were flared and wide. “You! You . . . came . . .” she stuttered.

Sesshomaru merely returned his usual, cryptic gaze. “I followed the scent of blood and miasma.”

“Humph. I see. So you thought I was Naraku with Rene in my clutches.” Kagura sunk her head, peering back down at the stained flowers. Of course, he wouldn’t be there for her. “Disappointed . . . that it’s not him?”

It was quiet. A light breeze through the flowery field, through Kagura’s black hair and Sesshomaru’s white mane.

“No,” he finally said. “I knew it was you.”

Her eyes blazed, shooting open at the surprising statement. A warm, relaxing feeling suddenly flew over her. _I see,_ she thought _. So you came . . . you came here to see me?_

Sesshomaru slapped his hand on Tenseiga as he watched a cloud of miasma pump from Kagura’s back, but his sword was unresponsive. _Even Tenseiga cannot save her._

Thwarted, Sesshomaru took his hand from his useless sword. For the first time in a long time, he peered down with sympathy. After a short pause, the demon suddenly asked, “Is she OK?”

Kagura immediately knew who he was referring to and nodded. “Yes . . . She’ll live . . .”

Sesshomaru turned to the trees, one in particular. For a moment, he merely eyed its bark. He turned back to the withering woman. And he couldn’t help but remember; the sight was just like the time Rene had fallen into that river of miasma. Truly a gruesome sight.

Overcome with empathy, Sesshomaru said, “She would not be here if she were truly in the clutches of that foul beast.”

Kagura shook her head. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I smell the scent of Rene all over you. For that, you have my thanks.”

“Uh! So you knew?” Kagura shot the dog demon a dumbfounded gaze before giving off a weak chuckle. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that. Humph . . . you must really care for that girl . . . if you feel the need to thank me . . . for saving her life.”

A short silence lingered. Sesshomaru tipped his head. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes,” Kagura said with a soft smile. “I’ve had enough . . .” Now _that I’ve seen you . . . one last time . . ._

With a weak yet bright smile, Kagura rose, falling back towards the flowers. Her hair loosened out of its neat bun, kicking the feathers from it. And in that instant, she faded, completely consumed by the miasma.

Rene shook viciously. Her eyes filled with heavy tears. She died because of her. Kagura died saving her.  Sesshomaru turned and peered at the tree the mortal was hiding behind, knowing full well who was there. And she was alright. Satisfied and without words, he began to turn and walk away.

“Wait! Sesshomaru!”

The older dog demon came to a gradual stop. It was InuYasha, but Sesshomaru refused to turn and meet his gaze.

“Where is Kagura?” he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Kagome noticed his easy tone. “InuYasha . . .” A small breeze passed through the field. InuYasha’s group stared at Sesshomaru’s back, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Gone,” the demon bluntly stated after a brief silence. The fact made the group churn.

“Kagura? Did she suffer?”

It was strange to hear that question come from InuYasha, at least strange for the group, but InuYasha’s nose didn’t lie. He knew he smelled something off, a struggle between Naraku, Kagura, and Rene, and Kagura was the one to fall.

“She was smiling,” Sesshomaru finally answered.

Everyone remained silent, honoring and mourning the dead with no words.

“Just one more thing,” Kagome called out to the demon. “Where is Rene? What’s happened to her?”

Sesshomaru slightly turned his head to the side, peering at the special tree once more. “Why don’t you ask her yourself,” he said. Kagome, InuYasha, and the others followed the demon’s gaze. Just as they did, a small thud echoed. InuYasha and Kagome threw one quick glance at one another before sprinting for the tree, the others close behind. Sesshomaru simply watched as they rushed to the noise before taking his leave. With nothing more to say, he continued his stroll until he disappeared in the trees.

Behind the tree, Rene had cupped her mouth, falling to her knees. Her face was in deep shock and flooded with tears. The water spewed helplessly from her eyes, endlessly flowing down her pale cheeks. In no time, InuYasha came sliding around the corner. A sense of relief flew over him when he saw the girl, but he couldn’t help but wonder how she got there.

“There you ar-“

InuYasha stopped. He couldn’t help but tune into Rene’s deep sobs, watching the tears flow heavily down her face. And she reeked! The half-breed’s nose scrunched, completely overcome by a variety of smells; Naraku, Kagura, miasma, human blood. Human blood? InuYasha quickly scanned the girl’s trembling body, spotting her thick, dark blood seeping through the torn kimono wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

“Oh no,” he said. “What happened?”

Finally catching up and turning the corner, Kagome panted, “InuYasha, what . . .” She gasped, along with the rest of the group, when she noticed Rene and her state.

“What happened?” asked Sango, her eyes wide.

Shippou shook his head. “Who did this to you?”

But Rene didn’t say a thing. She just bawled, jerking her body with each sob. She could only think: It was all her fault. It was all her fault. It was all her fault!

Kagome walked passed her friends and knelt down in front of the girl. “Rene,” she said softly. “What happened?”

“It’s all my fault,” Rene quickly said. She shook her head slowly, the tears increasing speed. “It’s all my fault. Kagura . . . she died . . . she died trying to protect me from Naraku!”

“Uh!” Everyone gasped, truly surprised by the statement.

“What?!” Miroku stepped forward. “But wasn’t she working for Naraku? Why would she-“

“I could have saved her!” Rene interrupted. Her voice was in a panic. “I could have saved her. I could have . . . I could have . . .”

“You wouldn’t have been able to.”

Everyone jerked. They threw glances at one another, wondering who was responsible for the soft-spoken words. But as they scanned the area, they noticed another figure among them; it was Kanna. InuYasha stepped forward, preparing his sword to attack. But the pale, white-haired child didn’t fret. She simply ignored the half-breed, slowly making her way to the sobbing mortal.

“You’re the one they call Rene?” she asked.

Rene raised her head. Judging by InuYasha’s actions, she assumed the child was another one of Naraku’s incarnations, but this one was different. Taking her hands from her lips, Rene nodded.

“I am Kanna.” The child took another step forward. “You might have been able to purify Kagura of some of her miasma, but her heart was still broken and stabbed by Naraku, and the leftover miasma inside her would have simply made her wounds worse. Kagura knew this. She knew that if you would have purified the miasma, Naraku would have killed two birds with one stone.”

Rene shook her head, taken aback by the information being fed to her. “Why?” she said. “Why would she do that? There was no reason to! She was . . . she was in love with Sesshomaru . . .” Everyone’s eyes flared. That couldn’t be possible. But Rene knew. She could see it clearly in the sorceress’s eyes. It was so obvious and strong! “SO WHY WOULD SHE DIE FOR ME!? WHY WOULD SHE SAVE SOMEONE SHE HATES?!”

The question was truly a mystery, even to Kanna . . . “I don’t know.”

It was an unsatisfying answer, one Rene could not accept. Her head fell once more, and her tears began to conduct. But deep into her sobs, Rene began to feel woozy. Her head swayed. Her eyes were unfocused. She hadn’t even noticed the small puddle of blood that had formed beneath her arm.

Kagome noticed Rene falling forward. She quickly caught the girl when her body went limp. “Rene, are you alright?” she asked. But just then, she felt something warm and runny run through her fingers. Blood. “Oh no!” Kagome turned to the rest of the group. “She’s lost a lot of blood! We have to get her some help right now! Uh . . .”

Rene placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder and gently pushed her to the side so she could see the little girl with her lagging eyes. “Wait, I need to know . . . Kanna, tell me Kagura didn’t die for me. I’m not worth it. I never was . . . all the times I left him, how I treated him . . . Tell me she died for herself . . . for Sesshomaru . . .”

The two stared at one another quietly. All Rene wanted to hear was that Kagura did something for herself, not for someone undeserving . . . untrustworthy . . . but she couldn’t even hear that much.

Kanna shook her head. “I cannot.”

Rene bit her lip. Her eyes rolled until her lids closed. Her head drooped and fell until it rested on Kagome’s chest. Kagome lightly shook the comatose girl. “Rene? Rene! Wake up. Rene!”

“Don’t worry,” Kanna said. Everyone turned to her. “She’s only unconscious. She will be fine.” Taking a step closer, the pale child outstretched her hand to Kagome. A small, green sphere was in the center of her pale palm. “Here. Give this to her. It will help.”

Kagome stared at the child’s black eyes. Though they showed little emotion, something told Kagome that she could be trusted. With a nod, she took the medicine from the child’s hand. “Thank you.”

Kanna nodded. She turned to the group, bowing before turning to the flowery field.

“Hold on, Kanna,” InuYasha shouted to the girl. “Why would you help us? Aren’t you working for Naraku too?”

But the girl didn’t stop. She didn’t even flinch. She just continued to amble to the center of the flowery field, and the others simply watched. However, they noticed the pale child suddenly stop. Kanna crouched down, removing something from the bed of flowers: a fan. Kanna analyzed the object, holding it tightly in her small hands and lifting her head to the sky. And in that moment, everyone understood.

A heavy breeze zipped across the field, a unique breeze. And it whispered softly in everyone’s ears, singing, “I am the wind . . . the free wind.”

 


	80. Healing is the Enemy Part I

Healing is the Enemy

The fourth day. The fourth day of August, and the fourth day of sorrow. The fourth day since her meltdown. Leaves darkened, glowing into multiple colors. The beginning of falling, change and death all so the season of life will come.

It had been four days since Kagura’s death, three months since InuYasha let her travel with the group, over five months since the Enchanted Forest incident, and almost two years since Rene had met Sesshomaru. So much has happened in such short time. Rene would be eighteen soon. Rin would be ten. Just that thought alone was overwhelming. How did she go from happy adventures with Sesshomaru to dangerous and pursued travels with InuYasha? How did it all start in the first place? How did Naraku flip her world upside-down with a simple wave of his hand? How did he darken her perfect world?

For once, Rene was absolutely silent. More quiet than when InuYasha told her to zip it after lying to them. You could barely even hear her breathe. Rene simply followed the group with empty strides, facing the dark and moist dirt. InuYasha didn’t know whether to be overjoyed about the girl’s silence or sympathetic. At times when the group engaged in conversation, Rene would be right in the center of everyone yet feel like an outcast. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou would often try to include her, but Rene would simply keep her head glued to the ground. Soon, they just stopped altogether.

InuYasha and the gang had traveled nonstop ever since Rene’s kidnapping. Though InuYasha knew the “humans” were becoming weary, he knew it would be safer to continue their journey. If they stopped in a village to rest, they might be caught off guard.

Sometime during their trip, the group had found themselves roaming around in a damp forest. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the green, Kagome noticed mist seeping from afar. It wasn’t until she became submerged in the haze and peered over a boulder that she realized it was steam. Steam from a natural hot spring.

“No way!” Kagome said enthusiastically. “A hot spring!”

Everyone’s head immediately swung. Rene slowly turned.

“Are you serious?!” said Sango. “What great timing! You want to go bathe, Kagome?”

“Do you even need to ask? What about you?” Kagome turned. Her eyes met Rene’s slightly surprised ones. Even after all her silence, she still wanted to include her. “Rene, do you want to join?”

She lowered her head. After a short silence, Rene softly said, “Hot springs and I don't mix well.”

Kagome and Sango raised their brows, turning to the girl with curiosity.

“Really? How come?” asked the little fox demon from Kagome’s shoulder.

Rene pursed her lips, slightly blushing. She couldn’t help but think back to all the times she _had_ decided to relax in a natural bath. Every time, she was always attacked by a demon, and every time, Sesshomaru would be there: the crystal demon, Goshinki, and Sesshomaru, the mother frog demon and Sesshomaru, Fuyuki and Sesshomaru. The memories brought a slight grin to Rene’s pink lips.

“Um, hello?! Girls!” InuYasha interrupted. “I don’t know what you _think_ you’re about to do, but we don’t have time for this. Naraku and his stupid incarnation are still out there on the loose, and they’re probably tracking us right now.”

Kagome threw up her hands. “But-“

“No buts.”

“Awe. InuYasha,” the little fox demon groaned. “Have a heart.”

InuYasha let out a low, irritated growl. Without a word, he turned and led the group away from the hot springs. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou sighed. Miroku did as well. He was actually looking forward to it too, but there were more important matters.

A few hours passed, and InuYasha and the others still found themselves stuck in the alien forest. However, even when Kagome and the others spotted a village down the seaweed green hill, InuYasha refused to stop. Kagome begged for him to allow them to rest up for at least a few minutes in order to stock up on supplies, but he merely shook his head, making it clear that every stop they made will cause them to lose ground. Besides . . .

“There’s something about this place that doesn’t feel right,” was all the half-breed said.

Disappointed, the others continued their journey, eyeing the village below them as they passed. As the group proceeded, Rene entertained herself by analyzing her surroundings: the mossy floor, the damp and moist air, the tall, dark trees and their thick surfaced roots, and the lack of sun seeping through the tree’s leaves. It was all so morbid and mundane.

Rene turned, trying to find even a single piece of something uplifting. But as she did, she froze, eyes locking with a boy’s. She stared, slightly frightened by his sudden appearance in the distance. As Rene scrutinized the boy, she noticed his dark brown, lifeless eyes. He wore a short kimono with a shortened weapon almost similar to a scythe dangling from behind his back. And to the side of him . . .

The girl’s eyes widened. A silent gasp was sucked in and held. A little albino child was to the left of the boy. Her white hair, white dress, and silver mirror lit the dark forest, but her black eyes would not waver from Rene’s. It was Kanna! Rene quickly turned to the group to see if they had noticed, but they merely continued their stroll.

“Who is-“

But when Rene turned to point to the two, no one was there.

Miroku stopped in his stride and turned. “Huh? Did you say something, Rene?”

The monk analyzed the awkwardly positioned girl. Rene’s mouth was slightly ajar, her eyes still wide as they stared into the distance at nothing but the forest. Her hand was raised and pointing, but only half way. It was a while before it gradually descended.

“Is something wrong?” asked the monk.

Rene pursed her lips and turned. “No. Sorry. I must be seeing things.”

“Hurry up you two!” InuYasha suddenly called out.

Rene nodded. She walked passed Miroku. His eyes followed her curiously as she walked by before he joined the rest of the group. But not long after, everyone stopped once again.

“I sense a sacred jewel shard,” Kagome suddenly blurted.

InuYasha swerved. “What?! Where?!”

Before she could answer, a loud scream echoed in the distance. Everyone turned. It had come from the village below them.

Kagome pointed. “It’s in that direction of the scream.”

After hearing that, the rest of the group wasted no time. Kagome hopped onto InuYasha’s back before he took off, sprinting down the mossy hill. Miroku followed, his staff clanging from the rapid movement. Kirara quickly transformed, throwing Sango, Shippou, and Rene onto her back before flying towards the scream.

Bursting through the trees, everyone came to a screeching stop. Everyone’s, especially Sango’s, eyes blared open. In the center of the curious surrounding villagers was a boy smeared in heavy blood. The tips of his ponytail were snagged and loose, dripping with blood. Rene couldn’t help but stare in awe. It was that boy, the same boy she had seen in the forest just seconds before the scream was heard.

Sango leaped off of Kirara and rushed to the floor. She darted her way passed the crowd of villagers and fell to her knees, lifting the boy’s head. “Kohaku,” was the first word to dart from her quivering lips. Tears leaked from the demon slayer’s eyes as she pressed her head atop the motionless boy. Suddenly, her eyes flared. She snapped up, glaring at the villagers.

“What happened here?!” she asked fiercely.

The group turned to face the villagers.

“This boy,” a female villager began. “I saw it. He was attacked by a boy with a poisonous scythe.”

“A scythe?” InuYasha mimicked.

 Miroku stepped forward. “Ma’am, could you tell us what this boy’s attacker looked like.”

Rene cringed, fearing she’d know the answer.

The lady shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, but . . . It was a demon. It had to be! Though it looked like a fair child, his movements could only be the work of a demon.”

“This child . . . were his eyes of lilac?”

Everyone suddenly turned. It was Rene. The woman nodded.

Sango and InuYasha’s eyes narrowed. “Hakudoshi,” they hissed.

“Do you know where the brat went?” InuYasha asked.

The villagers shook their heads. “No. He just disappeared in this weird sphere.”

The half-demon gritted his teeth. “Damn! He has a barrier.”

Down on the ground, the boy suddenly jerked, releasing a loud groan. Sango leaned in, yelling his name, but Kohaku again was motionless. “We need to get him help right away!”

“Take him to our village doctor,” said a villager. “He can help.”

 

Waiting had never been so torturous. Sure the boy had a jewel embedded in his back, but anyone could still die with a jewel shard in their possession. The straw door of the hut finally swung open. Sango hopped off of Kirara like she was sitting on fire before running up to the doctor.

“How is he?” she asked, frantic.

“He’s stable now,” the doctor said. “He needed a few stitches just above the scar on his back and on the left side of his chest. However, I can do nothing about the poison in his blood. It’s something I’ve never seen before.”

Sango bit her lip, crossing her brows. She knew that poison was no _ordinary_ poison. _Damn you, Naraku. Damn you, Hakudoshi!_

“Tell me,” the doctor continued after a short pause. “How do you know this boy?”

“He’s my brother.”

Rene quickly turned to the demon slayer. _Brother?_

The doctor bowed his head. “I’m sorry. You can go in and see him now. But . . . it would be best if you all leave our village, and soon.” That said, the doctor walked away, passing through the gawking group.

Ignoring his words, Sango rushed into the hut with the rest close behind. She immediately joined the unconscious boy on the floor along with Kirara, folding her knees back and placing a hand on his warm head. Everyone else scattered along the hut floor. Rene sat closer to the strange boy, something drawing her near.

Rene couldn’t help but stare at the two siblings. She found it odd. When she first saw the boy with Kanna, Rene had immediately assumed he was associated with Naraku, but when she heard that it was Sango’s brother, it swept a sense of relief over her. Still, in the forest, Kohaku’s eyes were so empty and lifeless. It was almost like the time she had been controlled by Yoy. _And why was Kanna there with him?_ she suddenly thought. _Was she trying to tell me something? Maybe I was over reacting. But still . . . why would Hakudoshi attack Sango’s brother? It doesn’t make any sense._

Kohaku turned towards Sango’s hand, curling up near her. The corner of Sango’s lips slightly lifted. Kirara purred, rubbing her small, furry cheek on his. But when the boy’s back was facing Rene, she noticed a major scar – the one the doctor was talking about – in the center of his upper back.  

“Do you think Kohaku being here has anything to do with Naraku?” the demon slayer inquired.

Sango looked up, and so did Rene. Had she thought too soon?

Rene looked back towards the boy, staring intently at the oddly shaped scar on his back. She sighed. Still remembering the pain of InuYasha’s punches, she decided not to hide anything. “I saw him with Kanna earlier . . . before we heard the scream. At first, I thought it was just my imagination. I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Rene leaned forward. Something about the boy’s scar was drawing her closer to it. She reached out her hand.

InuYasha let out a low growl, slightly irked that she told them this now, but whatever. “So that confirms it then.”

Kohaku began to sweat. His warm forehead began to feel like fire. He groaned nonstop as he violently shivered.

Sango frowned. “The poison’s taking effect.”

“That doesn’t look too good,” Kagome entered.

“What doesn’t? The poison?” asked Shippou.

Kagome shook her head. “Well, _that_ , but . . . The shard . . . It’s-“

Rene’s eyes widened. “Shard?!”

**_ZAP!_ **

Rene yelped! Everyone quickly threw up their arms and shielded their eyes. A bright pink flare grabbed hold of the girl’s hand for a split second, sucking the purification from her fingers, seeping it into the jewel. Knowledge of the jewel’s and its host’s past began to fill her mind.

 _His life_ , she thought. _It’s fading into the darkness!_

Once she detached, a powerful pink spark threw her hand back. Rene clutched it tightly, panting hard. The room began to spin wildly. Without any warning, Rene jerked, threw her hands over her mouth, and lunged onto her feet. She sprinted for the straw door, sticking her head out the entry way. Her overheating body snapped when an unnatural gag echoed across the hut. Before she knew it, she was vomiting.

For a second, everyone was leaning towards the girl, eyeing her with worry. But after quick, heavy pants, Rene stuck her head back inside the hut, wiping her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

“It’s . . . black,” she said, almost gagging again. “How can a jewel be . . . so corrupt?” Rene cupped her hand over her mouth, fearing a second wave. _I could feel it. That the boy’s life was fading as the jewel darkened. I didn’t know it was filled with so much demonic energy. Could it be from the poison?_

“Hey!” InuYasha stomped onto his feet. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Rene shook her head. “I didn’t know . . . that would happen,” she coughed. Her voice was raspy and groggy.

“What the hell do you mean you didn’t know?!”

Rene shot the half-demon a sick glare. “The scar on his back was . . . calling to me. I just wanted to know what the boy had been through.”

InuYasha stomped forward. “It’s a jewel shard filled with **_demonic energy_**!”

“I didn’t know!” She snatched her hand from her lips as she barked. Everyone jerked at the sudden fluctuation in her voice. Rene was panting again, her voice rough and filled with tears. Fear nearly overwhelmed her. She had messed up yet again. Rene shook her head. “I . . . I couldn’t sense it. I couldn’t even see it. I didn’t’ know that scar had a jewel until it was too late let alone that it was defiled.”

InuYasha loosened, rotating his jaw. “We could have told you that,” he said unusually soft.

“Wait . . .” Rene turned to Kagome, whose eyes were filled with disbelief. “You couldn’t even see it? The jewel?”

Rene pursed her lips. Everyone was staring at her now. How much power had she lost? But they were right. Rene couldn’t see or even sense the immensely overwhelming jewel from even a few inches away. How much energy did she have left in her tank?

The girl peered over to Sango, ignoring Kagome’s question. “Kohaku is dying. The jewel showed me. The boy’s life is fading as we speak, and the jewel is darkening ever so quickly. The poison, the miasma inside him, is tainting his shard.”

Sango saddened, her eyes sinking to the floor. “Is it true? Is Kohaku . . .”

Rene nodded. “I’m sorry. Maybe if I-“

“Not an option!” InuYasha cut in. “Don’t even think about using any more of your power.”

“He’s right, though,” added the monk. “Did you not just see what touching the jewel did to you? It zapped you just like that, just so it could purify itself.”

“Humph,” InuYasha scoffed. “Face it! You’re just a magnet for evil.”

Rene lowered her head. “But-“

InuYasha threw down his hands, clutching his fists tightly. “Ugh! Fine. You want to throw your life away? Be my guest! I mean, why not? You seem eager enough. Let the suicidal girl purify herself to death.” Kagome threw the half-breed a deep scowl. He cringed.

“InuYasha’s right, though, somewhat,” Kagome said, still glaring at the half-breed. “You purifying – especially something so overwhelmingly evil and dark – would be suicide.”

Rene sunk her head even further. _That’s what Kagura said._

“Kagome,” Sango said softly. “What about you? Can you purify his shard?”

Kagome nodded. “I’ll try.”

The school girl stood onto her feet and walked over to the boy. After kneeling down next to him, she outstretched her hands. Twinkles of light escaped from her palms and into the jewel as she began to purify.

It was a lot tougher than Kagome had imagined. Not only did Kagome had to purify the jewel, she had to purify the source of the problem: the miasma in the boy’s body. Slowly, the black in the jewel began to fade, but just when she’d think she almost had it, miasma would enter the crystal and blacken it even more. It was an aggravating cycle, but Kagome would not give in.

Suddenly, another scream in the village was heard. This time, several more screams followed. Everyone turned. Just then, a loud **_BANG_** filtered through the hut. Something had thrown itself at it. But it wasn’t until InuYasha caught a dangerous whiff that he shot to his feet.

“Demons and Fire!” he cried.

Without a word, InuYasha darted outside the hut with Miroku close behind.

“You go too, Sango,” said Kagome. “I’ll stay here with Kohaku.”

“Thanks, Kagome.” Sango took her hand from Kohaku and rose to her feet. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and headed out the door with Kirara following behind.

Rene was overwhelmed with worry. What was going on outside? Why were demons attacking? She turned to Kagome, who was struggling to complete her tasked. She needed to get everyone to safety. But that was an impossible task to complete.

Out of nowhere, a bird demon rammed down from the roof of the hut. Kagome ceased her purification. She dove for her bow and arrow. Just as the demon was about to chomp down on Kohaku and Rene, Kagome’s spiritual arrow obliterated it. When she turned, she spotted another demon from the hut’s window. She shot that one too.

“This isn’t good,” Kagome said. She rose to her feet and rushed to the hut’s exit.

“Kagome!” Rene shouted.

“Don’t worry about me,” the schoolgirl called back. “I’ll be fine. Stay in the hut, and don’t even think about using your power to fight.”

_Easy for you to say._

As she ran off, Kagome called back, “I’m going to go get InuYasha!”

 _“_ Wait! But what about Kohaku? Hey!”

She was left alone. Everyone hurried out and left powerless Rene with a boy she just met. What was she supposed to do? Protect him? And with what?

Loud, deafening banging and screams roared outside the hut walls. Rene felt so weak and useless stuck inside that place. She peered down at the boy. “Everything will be OK,” she mumbled to herself. “Everything will be just fine.”

But everything wasn’t _just fine_. Without any warning, another gray bird demon rammed through the wall of the hut. But this time, it was on fire. Unlike the last attacking bird, this demon had the sole purpose of sabotaging. It lit the hut ablaze, quickly bouldering its way into the hut and back out. Rene had to act fast. She grabbed Kohaku from under his arms, dragging him to safety. Smoke filled her lungs. Rene violently coughed, but that was nothing compared to the wounds the boy had sustained. As she heaved the injured boy, a bloody trail was following. His wounds were only getting worse. And Rene knew he was on the verge of death.

Finally free from the smoke and fire, Rene continued to drag Kohaku as far away from the hut as possible. But as she looked around, she was in chaos. Villagers were screaming, running rapid and being eaten and punctured and set ablaze by the birds. InuYasha was off in the distance using his wind scar, Sango was riding Kirara, using Hiraikotsu to destroy as many demons as possible, Miroku used his staff to knock away any lingering creatures, unable to use his wind tunnel due to the surrounding Saimyosho, and Kagome shot her arrows constantly, afraid of running out.

Rene had to move. As she bent down to lift Kohaku’s arm over her shoulder, her heart stopped. She placed a hand over his mouth and nose only to find out that . .  . _He’s not breathing._ Rene looked back to the fighters. What would they be fighting for if Sango’s brother were to die right here and now? How would Sango react? Without hesitation, Rene bent down next to the boy, placing her hands on his wound.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” she said. “But I can’t have anyone dying because of me again.”

Rene’s hands lit up. Her energy transferred through his wound and into his blood stream. Rene could feel her life energy drain as Kohaku’s increased. Her fingers grew hot and sweaty. Her eyes watered, and everything blurred. Heavy breaths broke through her lips. Then she stopped, successful of clearing the miasma. Before she knew it, the boy sucked in a huge breath.

Happy, the girl collapsed next to the boy. She rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to lift herself up. But her wobbly arms collapsed beneath her, sending her back onto the floor, panting.

 _My body . . . Everything is burning!_ she thought. _I feel so weak._

Rene looked up, suddenly hearing footsteps. Though her eyes focused in and out, she noticed a small figure in front of Kohaku and her: Hakudoshi. With her words straining to be said, Rene glowered at the incarnation. Hakudoshi merely laughed.

“Awe. What’s the matter, Rene? Feeling a little woozy?” he mocked. He turned to the breathing boy. “Ah. I see you cleared the miasma from his body, and so quickly too. But I thought I made sure to pump so much into him so it would drain you completely. Oh well. I could do it again since I’m the one that made him sick in the first place. But . . .” Hakudoshi raised his staff. Rene’s eyes widened. “He is of no use to me now.”

Hakudoshi’s spear dove quickly towards motionless Kohaku. Acting fast, Rene threw her body over the boy’s. In less than a second, the sound of a clean cut swished through the girl’s chest, breaking a few ribs along the way.  Before the blade could reach Kohaku by going through her, she tightly grabbed it. Blood trickled down her palm as she gripped tighter and tighter, sinking the blade in deeper. Hakudoshi’s eyes were wide. That stupid mortal would throw herself in front of a blade simply to save a child?

He smiled. “I’m surprised at you, girl. I never expected you to be so bold. I commend you for that and your efforts.” Without any warning, Hakudoshi yanked out the sphere with no mercy. Rene gagged, spitting blood over Kohaku’s expressionless face. She clutched her bloody chest with her slit hand. The girl’s misery and agony brought a sly smirk to the pale child’s lips. “Still, your efforts were wasted.”

Rene raised her brows. “What?”

Just as she looked down to glance at the unconscious boy, Kohaku flashed his lifeless eyes wide open. Rene gasped. And before she knew it, spikes shot up from the ground, impaling her chest, puncturing her legs, and stabbing straight through her arms, holding them in the air. She screamed!

 _This isn’t happening,_ she thought. _Why aren’t InuYasha and the others coming to help?_ Rene slowly lifted her head. That’s when she noticed. All three of them were sealed within a barrier. A barrier that hides, just like the barrier that hid Naraku’s castle. “Damn you. I won’t die like this.”

Refusing to perish and thinking about Sesshomaru and the others, she released one final burst of energy, breaking the spikes beneath and inside her. As soon as the spikes were gone, she gave nearly everything she had to quickly close her grave wounds. Successful and extremely weak, she collapsed. Her power was nearly gone, and her life was fading. Rene’s vision blurred, completely unfocused, and it wasn’t going back to normal anytime soon. Black in her eyes disappeared.

 _My body_ , she thought. _It feels like I’m swimming in fire!_

Kohaku suddenly removed himself, jumping from underneath the nearly blind girl. He stood by Hakudoshi side. Knowing no one was beneath her, Rene fell to the floor. She tried to lift herself, but her body was paralyzed. So, she lied there seemingly lifeless.

Hakudoshi chuckled. “See, Naraku was too afraid to take action. That was his mistake when dealing with you. The coward.” The incarnation raised his staff. “Now, perish!”

The long spear darted for the motionless girl. And just as it was about to hit its mark, a barrier just small enough to surround Rene appeared. With a heavy purification aura surrounding the sudden barrier, a flashing light sparked, shattering the spear and obliterating Hakudoshi’s arm. With bewildered eyes, the boy quickly hopped back.

“What the hell was that?” he said, flabbergasted.

He stared at the motionless girl on the ground. His eyes met hers, and immediately, he scrunched his face. Rene’s eyes had morphed from white to a threatening, sparkling and blazing pink.

“That’s impossible. How do you still have energy to bring up a barrier, and inside mine no less?”

Rene didn’t answer. She merely chuckled. Then, she slowly turned her head to Kohaku, smiling.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” she said sluggishly. “Sango would be.”

With one last ounce of her power, Rene shot a short beam of pure energy through her eyes, straight through Kohaku’s back and into the jewel, purifying his gem completely, instantly. (And though she had not known, the purification of the shard allowed the boy to regain his memories in the process).

Rene fainted, the rest of her body collapsing limply. For a second Hakudoshi smiled, thinking the girl was dead, but then he noticed; The girl’s barrier was still around her. However, it was moving, expanding rapidly. Hakudoshi quickly backed away as far as he could from it. But the pink barrier grew larger and larger until it overwhelmed the incarnation’s, shattering it into tiny pieces.

Hakudoshi’s face twisted as bits of his barrier rained down. “Damn it! My barrier!”

Infuriated, the boy turned to face the defenseless mortal lying before him. But to his surprise, it wasn’t Rene sprawled helplessly along the floor. It was a little girl.

 


	81. Healing is the Enemy Part II

Healing is the Enemy Part II

Hakudoshi merely stood, staring in awe. His shattered barrier still continued to rain down on him as he analyzed the motionless child sprawled out on the floor. He had never seen her before.

“How interesting,” he said to himself.

But even with that said, he peered down at his severed arm. The incarnation’s face twisted dangerously, rage growing inside him like a bonfire. Moreover, when he failed to renew his no longer existent limb, his mouth corked.

 _That bitch!_ he thought. _She used her damn purification barrier to extinguish my regeneration process! Damn her!_

Hakudoshi fiercely swerved, quickly retrieving a small piece of the shattered blades of his broken spear. Without thinking, he threw the broken blade at the barrier with all of his might! Nonetheless, the blade simply repelled, shattering into even smaller pieces.

Hakudoshi grid his teeth. _How?_ he thought. _How is this possible?! How can she still use her powers? Fuyuki should have sealed and frozen them so they would never grow. So why, even after all of the power has vanished in Rene, does she still have it?! Wasn’t she drain completely?!_ As though the universe was responding to his inquiry, the boy suddenly noticed a faint pink glow emitting from the child’s body.

The demon’s eyes grew wide. “No,” he said slowly to himself. “Don’t tell me . . .” _The child . . . Did she . . . Did Rene store some of her power in the child at the last second?! Damn her! All this time, this strong barrier was held up by a mere child, and unconsciously no less?! But if that’s the case, if this little girl is truly Rene’s core, and if this girl is able to create a barrier of this magnitude, that means . . ._ Hakudoshi took a step back, his eyes growing by the second. _That means this little girl . . . this little girl unthawed Fuyuki’s ice . . ._

Hakudoshi’s arm went limp. His eyes shook, awed by his own ignorance of what this “mere” mortal was truly capable of. And it stung. It burned and zapped his pride, twisting his face into a dangerous demeanor. A stronger fire continued to grow within him, and that only made Hakudoshi yearn for the little girl’s blood even more. He didn’t simply want her dead, he wanted her to suffer! How . . . How was all of this possible?!

“Kohaku!” the incarnation yelled as he swung towards the boy. But before he could voice his command, he stopped. Kohaku was peering into the barrier, his mouth agape. A tear streamed down his cheek. Confused, Hakudoshi turned back towards the barrier, and the surprising sight made him slightly jerk. There, in faint pink light, was Rene hovering over the little girl, shielding Rin’s body with her own. But at the same time, she was smiling at Kohaku.

Finally grasping what he was witnessing, Hakudoshi voiced, “Oh I see,” which quickly caused the transparent figure to snap her head towards him, quickly morphing her kind demeanor into a ferocious one. The incarnation smirked, happily returning the glare. “The child’s unconscious, so Rene is taking initiative, using the child’s power to shield her.” The transparent pink figure’s frown deepened, but Hakudoshi merely continued. “You are simply a projection of the girl’s subconscious. You’re no threat in that form. But if that’s the case . . .  I’ll just have to shatter your precious core, and you’ll disappear.” He turned to the young demon slayer. Nothing demonic can pass the barrier, not even this boy’s weapon, so I’ll just send Kohaku in to strangle that girl to death. Kohaku!”

The boy jerked at his name. He knew everything. He remembered everything because of the on guard transparent figure in front of him. However, he also remembered that if he were to get out of this alive, he would have to pretend to know nothing. So, he pursed his lips together, turning towards Hakudoshi, who simply nodded.

“You know what to do,” Hakudoshi said.

And he did. Kohaku did know what to do, and he knew it was expected of him. Yet he remained still, scrutinizing the transparent figure’s threatening demeanor. Though it was a mental projection, it still sent chills up his spine. Besides, it wouldn’t be right.

Hakudoshi’s eyes narrowed. “Did you not hear me, boy? Go! Kill the girl!”

Kohaku was stuck. He knew that he was freed from the demonic possession of the jewel shard, but Hakudoshi stilled believed him to be a puppet. The boy couldn’t go against someone like Hakudoshi, let alone Naraku. But to kill her with his bare hands, to kill the same girl that guarded him, a stranger, to kill her would be traitorous. But what choice did he have?

After a while, Kohaku finally nodded. As he proceeded towards the barrier, Hakudoshi’s gaze fell back to the projection.

“I underestimated you, girl,” he said to both the projection and the unconscious girl. “But that is a mistake that will never happen again.”

Kohaku did his best to stall by walking as slowly as he could. But before he knew it, he was standing in front of the barrier. With much hesitation, he sluggishly reached for the barrier. His fingers grazed its surface before gliding through with ease. But just as his entire arm was in the barrier, both boys heard a familiar voice yell, “Kohaku!” Shortly after, a wild zipping noise cut through the air. And followed by that was an overgrown boomerang.

Kohaku leaped out of the way, barely missing Hiraikotsu. As he landed by Hakudoshi, the boy could hear the incarnation mutter, “Damn.” As soon as the boomerang made its round back to its owner, Sango quickly prepared to fire it once more. But before she could, Hakudoshi and Kohaku were engulfed within another barrier, but this time, it was much smaller. Nonetheless, they took to the sky, vanishing into the distance. But before the two were completely out of her sight, she called out to Kohaku one last time, and as she did, the boy turned to her, mouthing, “I’m sorry.”

With tears almost in her narrowed eyes, Sango loosened her arm, letting Hiraikotsu fall helplessly onto the ground. “They got away,” she said, defeated. As she lowered her head, ready to sob her eyes out for failing her brother once more, she quickly came to a halt. There was a fading barrier surrounding a motionless body on the ground. And atop the girl, was a transparent young woman, who faded as well.

“Huh? What was that? Is that . . . Is that a girl?” Sango said to herself softly. But as she grew closer to the lying girl, so did her eyes. “Wait a minute . . .”

With all of the fiery demons finally demolished, the gang rushed to Sango’s aid, preparing for a battle. However, they each came to term real quickly that the brat, Hakudoshi, had made yet another escape.

“Damn it,” InuYasha spat. “He got away again!”

“And he took Kohaku with him,” added the Monk.

“Hey, Sango,” entered Shippou. “What are you doing on the floor?”

At first, everyone was simply led to believe that Sango was sulking over her brother. However, when the demon slayer turned and exposed the motionless child lying in her arms, everyone jerked, gasping harshly.

“It can’t be,” said the monk. “Is that . . .”

“Is that Rin?” finished Kagome.

Sango simply nodded.

InuYasha shook his head, his eyes trembling. “But how? How could this happen?”

Gazing onto the girl’s unconscious face, the demon slayer began with, “Before my brother flew away with Hakudoshi, he mouthed something to me: ‘I’m sorry.’ Do you know what that means? He recognized me.” Everyone stared as she paused, gathering herself. “I think . . . I think . . .” Her voice cracked. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. “I think . . . I think Rene purified his shard and saved him from the miasma.”

Kagome nodded. “That would make sense given the state that she is in. But why is she Rin? I thought she would . . . you know . . .”

“Push up daisies!” InuYasha blurted. “Damn it! What was she thinking, using her power like that?! What if she did die?!”

“I don’t care!” Sango yelled. Everyone gasped. “It’s selfish, I know. But I’m so grateful and so sorry for her doing it! But you know what, she’s not dead! _They_ are not dead! Isn’t that all that matters?!”

“Sango,” Kagome said softly. Everyone stared with utmost sympathy.

Miroku merely peered down towards the girl. “We say she is alive, but truth be told . . . we don’t know if Rene is alive. There is a possibility that she could have been the one to sacrifice herself in order to save Kohaku. Either that or the chance that she was unable to escape into her cocoon like before. Who we are looking at now may only be Rin.”

Everyone stared at the monk, flipping their gazes between him and the motionless girl.

InuYasha sighed. “Miroku, I really hope you are wrong about that.”

He nodded. “Me too.”

 

Naraku watched eagerly through Kanna’s mirror, observing as his little “specimen” turned into the Rin that he saw only once before. Everything was perfect, and everything was finally coming together.

“Finally,” he said raspily with a crook on his lips. “You are in the form I want you to be in, my sweet, vulnerable Rin. And I have to give Hakudoshi the credit he deserves, but alas, I cannot speak my fond words through his eulogy just yet. Oh well. He’ll be dead soon enough. And you, Kanna, will aid me with what is to come.”

Kanna raised her head from behind the mirror. “Naraku,” she said softly. “What do you mean?”

“Since you asked . . .” Naraku stared at the little girl in the mirror. “After watching this ‘Rin’ turn into Rene in my Enchanted Forest, I realized that the two were one in the same. So, what great pride I have in my assumption that she would survive once more, retreating back into Rin just as I hoped. It was never my intention to kill her, but to drain Rene completely of her magnificent power. And look; it turns out the child can hold some power of her own. So, why get rid of one when I could have the two?

“Children’s hearts are so innocent, so once they are corrupted, they grow up with that corruption still inside them, making it impossible to relieve the hate from their heart. It’s very intriguing and valuable. I want it! I want her childish, innocent, and pure heart corrupted. I want her white soul to be stained black!

“My intentions were simple really. I simply wanted Rene to morph back into a child so I could have her immature soul. Still, now that her powers are unthawed, she is still a danger. I need that power for my benefit, not my downfall. Besides, Rene might still be inside our little Rin, so I need you to do something for me, Kanna.”

The child stared blankly at her master, no words escaping her lips.

Naraku slightly frowned. “You are puzzled. Why?”

“Her soul,” said the pale child. “You said you needed her soul.”

Naraku smirked, letting loose a soft chuckle. “Kanna, now that the girl’s powers are unthawed, just think of how magnificent her power will be as it builds up within her. Not only will it strengthen her body, it will strengthen her soul, making her one of the strongest beings in the universe, maybe even stronger than Midoriko herself. But her soul has to be tamed. It has to suffer in darkness.”

Kanna’s small lips parted as she finally understood her master’s true intentions. “Naraku . . .” she said softly.

The demon’s lips simply curled. “That’s right, Kanna,” he said. “Like Midoriko giving her soul and her life, I am going to use this girl’s in order to create another Shikon jewel shard.”

 


	82. Kanna: Moving Forward With Naraku’s Plot

**AN: Enjoy :D**

Kanna: Moving Forward With Naraku’s Plot

Everything was smoky, filling eyes and lungs with smog and ash. Nearly half of the huts that were torched by the flaming, featherless birds sent by Hakudoshi were nothing but piles and piles of black lumber. And for the huts that somehow managed to stay standing, they were filled with unfortunate souls who could not escape the wretched hellholes in time.

As some of the villagers outside mourned for their losses, InuYasha and the group managed to find a hut that was somewhat intact. There, they settled for the night, resting their withered minds and bodies. They remained silent, allowing the still unconscious Rin to rest. But with the black and brown hut being slightly burned, it was nearly impossible to tune out the screams of angst and pain from the people outside.

Sango couldn’t help but find herself peering through the cracks of the smoldered hut. Not far, she could see a desperate, wounded mother struggle as she tried to remove a large piece of wood from her buried and burnt family. Near her, there was a little boy kneeling in front of a pile of burned bodies, weeping.

The demon slayer shook her head. “It’s all so horrible,” she said. “If only we could’ve gotten rid of the demons sooner.” Sango turned to the little Rin as she said this. The little girl was in the center of the room, circled by everyone else. Sango watched as Kagome outstretched her hand, placing it on the girl’s small forehead. “Perhaps then, Rene wouldn’t be in this state.”

A firm hand found its way to the demon slayers shoulder, gripping it tightly. Sango turned, eyeing the comforting, beaded hand.

“We did the best we could, Sango,” said the monk as he turned. “But there is only so much we can do.”

Sango sighed. “I know. But still . . .”

While listening to the two, Kagome gazed upon Rin’s innocent comatose face. A slight grin crept across her lips. With a relieved sigh, she said, “Her temperature has gone down. That’s good.” Kagome gently removed her hand from the girl’s forehead, analyzing the child’s body. _Rin’s gotten taller from last I saw her,_ she thought. _I wonder if that means she still continued to age along with Rene._ While still pondering, Kagome reached into her yellow backpack, rummaging through it to find something to use as a pillow. Seeing nothing even close to resembling such said thing, the school girl opted to use her change of clothes. She drew out her long sleeved school blouse along with her green skirt before rolling it into a thick a ball as she could before gently placing it under the girl’s head. “That should do for now.”

On the side of her, Shippou and Kirara watched Kagome work as she scanned Rin’s body for any wounds. To everyone’s relief, there were none.

“So, what exactly happened?” the young fox asked to no one in particular after a short pause.

InuYasha, who was standing with folded arms, shook his head. “Who knows, but that kid Hakudoshi did something to make Rene use her power, and a great deal at that.”

“To save Kohaku no doubt,” Sango added. InuYasha nodded.

Everyone eyed the little girl displayed in the center of the room. It was hard to believe that such a small body was capable of magnificent abilities, but it was more nerve-wracking to understand why everyone was looking at Rin instead of Rene; If Rene had truly used every ounce of her power, then wouldn’t she cease to exist? Wouldn’t Rin be the only soul survivor, especially if Rene failed to retreat into her cocoon in time?

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud gasp leave Kagome’s lips. They all turned towards her just in time to see her head violently raise. Her eyes trembled, displaying a mixture of both doubt and hope.

“Kagome!” InuYasha said, unfolding his arms and taking a step forward. “What is it?”

Everyone peered at the girl as her head slowly descended towards Rin. _That’s impossible,_ Kagome thought. _That sudden flicker from Rin’s body . . . that sudden dull power . . . it came out of nowhere! It was small, but I’m sure I sensed it for a split second._

“Kagome,” Sango finally voiced after a very suspenseful silence. “What happened?”

Kagome’s eyes suddenly calmed. She pursed her lips as she scanned the little girl’s chest, watching it rise and fall. “You guys,” she began. “I . . . I think Rene is still alive.”

All eyes suddenly blared open. Sharp gasps clouded the burnt hut.

“What?!” Miroku said, being the first to voice his dismay. “Are you certain? H-How can you tell?”

She pursed her lips. “I . . . I’m not sure how to explain this, but . . . a small light – a small feeling of energy – just appeared inside Rin. I don’t know how, but I can sense two separate powers, like two separate jewel shards. Only, one is stable and the other . . . it’s very faint, but I could have sworn I just felt a slight flicker come back to life. The powers are the same, but . . . somehow different. It’s hard to explain. I guess you could say one feels like Rin, and one feels like Rene . . . I don’t know.”

Grins flew across the room, and relieved sighs quickly followed, leaving their relaxed lips.

“What a relief,” said the monk. “I’m glad my worries were put to rest.”

“Yeah, that may be so,” said InuYasha, “but don’t forget: Rene’s powers were frozen by that strange winter demon. Her life is still probably hanging by a thread.”

“No.”

“Huh?” InuYasha turned to Kagome with curious eyes. “’No?’”

Kagome nodded, her eyes wide with disbelief. “The light I see . . . the power I feel within them . . . it’s growing!”

Everyone gasped. Their eyes widened.

Sango leaned forward. “Wait, hold on. But wasn’t it Rene who told us her powers were locked and frozen? So, how could they be growing?”

InuYasha nodded. “That’s what I want to know. I mean, the whole reason Rene is the way she is now is because her powers were unable to rejuvenate like normal. She finally used up the last of her power, right? So how can it be growing _now_?”

Kagome shook her head. “I’m not sure, but I can feel it. Without a doubt, Rene’s powers are increasing as we speak, and so are Rin’s.”

“What?!” blared Sango. “Did I just hear you correctly?”

Kagome simply nodded.

The monk leaned forward. “So, you’re saying _both_ of their powers are increasing? Are they intertwined?”

Kagome merely shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Crossing his arms and lowering his gaze, InuYasha thought about how the winter demon’s “curse” on Rene could suddenly dissolve. _Maybe it didn’t_ , he thought. _What if it simply moved within the two?_ Suddenly throwing his head up, he gasped. “Don’t tell me Rene’s locked up inside Rin!”

Kagome quickly shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe she’s just using Rin as a cocoon again. But you all keep asking me questions I don’t know the answers to.” She turned to the little girl. “Still, I’m not sure why I can sense Rin’s power now. I wasn’t able to before. I didn’t even know Rin _had_ her own power. I thought it was all Rene’s.”

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, venting thought-filled sighs. Miroku slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe and closed his eyes thoughtfully, Sango slightly gripped her chin, staring at the ashy floor, and InuYasha, with folded arms, burned his gaze on the unconscious girl’s unknowing face. It was all so strange.

“Um . . . this may be a little off-topic, but I’m just curious,” Shippou said, suddenly breaking the intense silence. “This little girl’s name is Rin, but we call Rene, well, Rene. Why is that? If this little girl is her, then why isn’t Rene’s name Rin or the other way around?”

Everyone physically jerked at the questions. One by one, someone either looked up to the black ceiling, crossed their arms, or put a finger to their chin. That idea never once crossed any of their minds.

“Now that you mention it,” said Sango, “I’m not sure. If they were truly one in the same, why are they somewhat different?”

Kagome pursed her lips. “Maybe . . . Could it be because Rin doesn’t remember the things Rene does? Could that be what makes them different?”

InuYasha let out a loud, obnoxious sigh. “Beats me, but what does it matter?” Everyone turned to the half-breed, watching as he stomped over to the unconscious little girl. “All that matters now is that _BOTH_ of the girls are safe. We can worry about that kind of stuff later. But for now, we need to hurry up and get some sleep.” He paused for a moment before turning, heading to a vacant corner of the room.

Everyone simply stared.

“He’s right,” Miroku suddenly spoke. “The sooner we retire for the night, the better. We don’t know when Hakudoshi or Naraku will attack again, so it’s best to get as much rest as we can.”

Taking one longer glance at the little girl before them, everyone nodded. They all had to be at their best because there was no telling what scheme they would enter next.

. . .

Night had never been so dark and fatigued, yet night’s black was filled with so much life, so to speak. Souls from the recently passing villagers roamed freely, watching other’s depart to the Netherworld as they chose to remain. To normal ears, the night was dead, but to them, mournful, haunting cries blared all around.

Inside InuYasha’s and the other’s burned hut, the group slept around the little girl along the cold, ashy floor. The atmosphere churned mysteriously, moving as though it were alive. Wind whistled through the cracks of the hut, and as it did, a thick, white mist gradually followed, seeping through the night. Slowly, it began to fill the still room. For a moment, it circled around, swirling passed everyone along the floor. Gently, the mist made its way around until the little girl was centered in its smog. Around the girl it went, slowly whistling into her ears.

“Rin,” it spoke. The voice was so soft, high, and ghostly.

Still unconscious, the little girl’s lids sluggishly lifted, exposing her lifeless brown eyes.

“Rin,” the voice said again.

This time, the little girl lifted herself from Kagome’s balled up clothes. Her lips fell slightly, yet her eyes still lagged.

“Come.”

Rin blinked, slothfully lowering and raising her lagging lids. Slowly and soundlessly, she rose to her feet. As soon as she did, the mist suddenly veered, swooping itself off the ground. It swirled in front of the girl, creating a pathway of smog and wind. Eyeing the pathway blankly, the little girl proceeded to take a tiny step forward, followed by another. It was almost as though the white vortex was sucking her into its clutches. As she walked into the mist, the pathway began to close behind her.

In the corner of the room, InuYasha suddenly churned. A chilling breeze brushed across his nose, causing him to flinch. He tipped his nose in the air before opening his drowsy eyes. But as soon as he did, they blared open, immediately seeing the girl vanish into a strong portal.

“Rin!” he cried out as he dashed onto his feet. Everyone else around him suddenly stirred, raising their heads just in time to see the half-demon dashing passed them. InuYasha hopped over his friends, outstretching his arm towards the little girl, but just as he was about to grab the collar of her kimono, the portal of mist closed, completely evaporating into the cool air.

Missing, InuYasha continued forward, tripping over his own feet and landing straight onto Miroku. A loud thud quickly followed, surely waking everyone who was still struggling to open their eyes.

Underneath the half-demon, Miroku let out a loud groan. “Aaauuughh! What? InuYasha? What are you-”

“InuYasha?” Kagome raised out of her sleeping bag, rubbing her droopy eyes. “What’s going on?”

Still beneath the half-breed, Miroku, who was very turned off, tried to veer his gaze elsewhere; however, InuYasha’s sudden fuming demeanor and grinding fangs kept his eyes glued. Suddenly, the dog demon brought up his fist. Miroku instantly flinched as he viciously slammed it down on the wooden floor just beside his face.

“Damn it!” InuYasha yelled. “Damn it all to hell!”

Miroku cringed. “Wha . . . What did I do?"

Ignoring the monk, InuYasha violently pushed himself onto his feet. With a twisted and bitter expression on his face, he turned to the spot he last saw Rin.

Kagome, Sango, and the others slowly followed his gaze. Shortly after, harsh gasps sounded.

“InuYasha,” started Kagome with a husky voice. “Where’s Rin?”

InuYasha merely grid his fangs, releasing a low growl. “They got her.”

. . .

Coming to the end of the misty path, Rin stepped out into a densely moist forest. The air was brilliantly chilled. With no awareness or even caution of her surrounding, Rin started onward. As the girl wondered aimlessly from the mysterious mist, her eyes dragged drowsily, remaining void of any emotion. Treading deeper into the unfamiliar forest, the misty pathway behind her closed, mixing into the cold atmosphere until it completely evaporated, vanishing into nothing.

“Come,” a soft voice spoke along the trees. “This way.”

Rin suddenly veered her zombie-like steps. Her feet dragged through the slightly tall grass, leaving dew between her little toes. After a few minutes of ambling around aimlessly, the girl stumbled into an odd and somewhat misty clearing. And there, standing just a few meters from a drooping tree, was a pale child and white-eyed demon. The comatose child continued forward, coming to a halt just a few feet short of the two figures.

The pale child and white-eyed demon scrutinized the unconscious girl before them. Awed by the sight of a mere human, she turned her head, inching closer to the child.

“Is this the one?” asked the white-eyed demon. “This mortal child?”

The pale albino child simply nodded. Analyzing the lifeless girl with her pitch black eyes, she took two small steps forward. Rin was slightly taller than her; the pale child was at least two inches below the human’s chin.

“Your name is Rin, correct?” asked the albino child, her voice as soft and eerie as a foggy sky. The lifeless girl sluggishly nodded. The pale child did the same. “We have not met. I am Kanna.”

Rin remained still and silent.

Without turning to the white-eye demon, Kanna said, “Your assistance will be greatly rewarded, Kasumi. Naraku will be very pleased.”

The humble demon merely shook her head, waving her silver hair about. “Do not thank,” she said mystically. “My promise of a jewel shard may be postponed.” Kanna turned wonderingly. Kasumi merely tipped her head to the sky. After sucking in a slow breath, she faced the child, stuck out her palm, and blew softly. White mist seeped through her lips. It circled around until it resembled that of Kanna’s mirror. But instead of a reflection, it displayed a group of friends rushing into a forest. A half-demon cloaked in red was ahead of the group, swiftly leaving them behind.

“They’re coming,” Kasumi continued. “My sleeping mist somehow didn’t work on the half-demon. He woke as my pathway lured the girl within.” She waved her hand, and the mist, along with the image, dispersed. “It may be wise of you to work fast.”

Kanna simply nodded. She turned to Rin and outstretched her short arms, holding out her mirror. Suddenly, the glass, along with Rin’s body, glowed with white. Her eyes paled, filling with a misty haze. “Oh, two-faced soul I see,” Kanna chanted. “Enter the walls of glass so that you may be cleansed.” After that, Rin’s mouth fell open. Shortly after, a long strip of white seeped out, flowing into Kanna’s mirror. Almost immediately, the glowing stopped. However, the glass quickly trembled, shaking vigorously. Suddenly, a crack raced across the looking glass. One by one, deep, dangerous cracks cut through, until finally, it shattered, sending the stolen soul back into Rin.

The white-eyed demon’s brows knitted. “It didn’t work,” Kasumi said softly.

“No,” Kanna quickly corrected. “That was to be expected from a strong soul. It refusing to submit and shattering my mirror only means that Rene is alive and well on the inside of this little girl. The spell placed in my mirror would not have worked if it weren’t true.”

Kasumi peered down at the child. “A spell was in the mirror?”

She slowly nodded. “Now, Rene should be sealed away. Now, she should be vulnerable to Naraku. Rin will stay as Rin and will never be able to access Rene’s power nor her own.” _It will still grow within the girl however_ , the albino child thought to herself. _Just how Naraku wished it. If the girl’s powers build and combine with Rene as one being, one soul, one power source, she will truly be dangerous, but that’s what Naraku wants. He wants her to explode, but on the inside._

Kasumi slowly batted her eyes. “I do not understand this plot, child. It makes no sense to me.”

“A low-level demon like you doesn’t have to understand.”

A loud, unnatural sound suddenly blared along the drooping trees. It rang of splattered blood and snapped bones. Kasumi suddenly let out a loud shriek. In that instant, Kanna turned just enough to see a hand ripped through the mist demon’s chest. Behind the demon was a pale boy with lilac eyes.

Kanna merely blinked. “Hakudoshi.”

With a crook in his lips, Hakudoshi violently yanked out his hand from the demon’s chest, removing it from the demon’s heart in the process. Kasumi, dying on impact, fell to the floor with great force. “That’s better,” said the boy as the mist in the atmosphere cleared, displaying the bright, twinkling stars. With no regard for the corpse, the boy walked upon the demon’s skull, inching his way closer to the albino child.

“Kanna,” Hakudoshi hissed. “Executing another one of Naraku’s little ruses now are we?” He turned to Rin. Immediately, he stopped in his tracks. The crook in his lips turned into a scorning frown as he analyzed the comatose child. As he did, a fire blazed within him. “Tch. That bastard,” he spat. “He used me. How could I not see his intentions from the start? He never wanted this girl dead. But why?” He turned back to Kanna. “Something tells me you know.”

Kanna remained silent.

“Awe, don’t be so shy now. Sisters are supposed to share with their brothers.” After no words from the albino incarnation, the boy turned back to Rin. “Fine. Maybe she’ll be able to tell me.” He took a step forward, raising his blood-dripping hand. Kanna, however, immediately stepped in front of the comatose girl. Hakudoshi paused once more. “What’s this?”

“Naraku wishes for me to bring this child to him alive,” the girl simply said. “So I cannot let you harm her.”

“Is that so?” His frown, along with his raspy voice, suddenly deepened. “Well frankly, I don’t give a damn about that bastard’s wishes! She took my arm from me, and now she will pay with her life.”

Hakudoshi ambled forward, widening his steps. As he quickly came close to the two, a barrier swiftly surrounded Kanna and Rin.

“Really, Kanna? You think a barrier is going to keep me out? You forget that I’m capable of creating one of my own.”

Kanna raised her head. “It’s not for you.”

Hakudoshi quickly jerked, his brows knitting. Behind him, a terrifyingly bright clear and green light sparkled before emitting a huge flash. As quickly as it appeared, it zipped through the sky like lightning, shooting straight at the boys back. Luckily for him, he managed to raise up a barrier in time; however, a deep crack was left across its spherical feature.

Gritting his teeth, the boy let out a low snarl. Hovering in the air, Hakudoshi scanned the forest. _Damn it! Where did that blast of energy come from?_ he thought as he scanned the area. Unable to locate a single figure, he scrunched his face. “Show yourself!”

Just as he turned, a golden blast darted for him. Shocked by the sudden attack, Hakudoshi remained still, unable to react. However, his barrier quickly repelled it, leaving yet another unwanted crack.

Hakudoshi’s eyes blazed. He snapped his neck, peering down. Below him was a half demon cloaked in red. “InuYasha,” he spat. “Damn you.” Swiftly, Hakudoshi threw a quick glance to the trees behind him before quickly turning back to his opponent. _InuYasha’s wind scar_ , he thought. _That green blast couldn’t have been his. Don’t tell me_ he’s _here too._

While Hakudoshi shifted through his thoughts, InuYasha quickly peered at the lifeless little girl standing behind the albino child, who was still within a barrier. He growled. “Kanna and Hakudoshi!” he hissed. “I should have known you’d be back sooner than later.”

Kanna said nothing. Hakudoshi, on the other hand, let out a distorted chuckle. “Oh, what’s the matter, half-breed?” he began. “Upset that your little pet was taken? And what is this? Alone I see.”

InuYasha veered, pointing his overgrown sword at the boy. “Shut up! I had to get here as quickly as I could, and it’s a good thing too; who knows what that little disgusting head of yours was planning to do with the girl. Besides, the others will be here any minute, but I can handle you all by myself.”

The boy threw a soft glower. “Yes, you did get here quickly,” he said in a low murmur. “Too quickly.” Hakudoshi’s eyes narrowed, turning to face the comatose child. _He found us in such short a time. If Naraku were truly kidnaping this girl, then why would he allow this half breed to easily find her stench? Why would he even pick a spot so close to the village in the first place?_

A light foreboding breeze brushed across Hakudoshi’s face. It was then that the boy’s thoughts were quickly interrupted when another golden blast suddenly split through the sky. Not wanting another crack in his already weak barrier, he flew to the side, dodging it successfully. And just as he turned yet again, he saw the half demon in the air, bringing down his sword. Sparks flew through the air on impact. Unable to take any more pressure, Hakudoshi pulsed his barrier, forcing InuYasha back and onto the ground. Irritated, the half demon let out a low growl.

“InuYasha!”

The half demon quickly turned at the call of his name. It was the monk, and behind him was Kagome, Sango, and Shippou atop Kirara. “Humph. Took you long enough,” InuYasha scoffed.” He watched as Miroku’s chest rose and sunk rapidly. His breathing was quick and sharp. “You’re getting faster, Miroku.”

Miroku shook his head. “Yeah, well . . .” He took a deep breath. “That will happen when I try to keep up with someone like you.”

All jokes aside, the monk’s demeanor grew serious. His eyes darted back and forth, analyzing the situation. Behind him, Sango and Kagome eyed the incarnation in the sky before turning to the girls behind the barrier.

Sango turned, leaning closer to the school girl. “Kagome,” she whispered over her shoulder. “Do you think your spiritual arrow can break that barrier?”

Kagome nodded. “I can try.”

Reaching back in her holster, Kagome gripped the end of an arrow, sliding it out with two fingers. She placed the arrow on the string of her bow. With focus, Kagome locked her eyes on her target. Raising the bow, she pulled back the string. As she did, Hakudoshi couldn’t help but let a sly smirk slip onto his pale face. InuYasha was swift to notice.

“Hold on a second, Kagome!” he called back.

Kagome jerked. She hesitantly lowered her arrow, asking the half demon, “Why?” as she did.

For a second, InuYasha didn’t respond. He merely stared at the male incarnation as his sly smirk quickly depleted into an agitated scowl. “Just trust me on this,” he finally said. Confused, Kagome completely lowered her weapon.

 Agitated, Hakudoshi crinkled his nose, cursing the half-demon for ruining a perfect opportunity for him. Moreover, when the boy noticed the monk removing the beads from his right hand, more irritation came over him. Smacking his lips and narrowing his brows, Hakudoshi flicked his neck. Suddenly, Saimyosho appeared, buzzing from out of nowhere.

“Tch! Damn it,” Miroku spat as he wrapped the beads back around his wrist. “I won’t be able to use my wind tunnel with those around.”

InuYasha scoffed. “Humph. Well, then I guess we’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way.”

InuYasha raised his sword, prepared to pounce. However, the half demon's attention quickly averted from his enemy in the sky. He turned. Across the clearing, InuYasha could suddenly see a shining light flickering in the distance. “What is that?” he asked himself. Suddenly, a familiar whiff crossed his nose. It was foul and unwelcomed, churning the half demon’s muzzle. Just as he distinguished who the scent belonged to, a clear green blast zipped through the cold air and at Hakudoshi’s barrier, completely shattering it. And once through the barrier, the blast continued straight through the incarnation, shredding his body into pieces.

Hakudoshi’s eyes were wide with rage. His teeth grit together noisily. “Damn it!”

Taking his cue, Miroku quickly grabbed the beads from his arm. However, quick to notice, Hakudoshi surrounded himself with Saimyosho. “You don’t think I’m that stupid do you, monk?” He lightly chuckled. But to his dismay, to his utter surprise, the Saimyosho began to disperse, buzzing away into nothing.

Hakudoshi’s face lit with rapid confusion. “What the hell?!”

Suddenly, a dark laugh rumbled in the back of the incarnation’s head. “Hakudoshi,” it boomed.

The boy’s face immediately soured. “Naraku.”

Feeling slight pleasure from the sound of his incarnation’s dashed tone, the demon let out a small chuckle. “Sorry, but I can’t have you killing my precious treasure. Not when I’m so close.”

“Damn you, Naraku!”

Quickly, Miroku unraveled the beads from his wrist and removed the cloth from his palm before outstretching his arm towards Hakudoshi, calling out, “Windtunnel!” Unable to regenerate, or even move, Hakudoshi’s mangled up body began to be sucked into Miroku’s palm. With all of his efforts, he tried to somehow maneuver from the wild winds, but it was futile. As a last resort, he spewed miasma from his shredded limbs. However, before they could be sucked into the monk’s wind tunnel, Kagome quickly raised her bow, shooting a sacred arrow directly into the poison. It instantly purified, turning Hakudoshi’s miasma into nothing. With nothing else up his sleeve and with nowhere else to run, all of Hakudoshi was sucked into the infamous wind tunnel. Miroku quickly wrapped the beads over his right hand, sealing his curse.

“Is it over?” asked Sango once the dangerous winds cleared.

The monk simply nodded. However, his face was dreaded with worry. “I have a very bad feeling,” he said. “It’s as if Naraku planned for this to happen. I can’t help but feel used.”

Turning to the forest, InuYasha spoke to the monk. “It makes sense. With the Saimyosho suddenly disappearing like that, it’s as if Naraku decided to let us take care of Hakudoshi for him.”

Everyone nodded.

Miroku turned as he quickly noticed InuYasha’s wondering gaze, along with the rest of the group. They turned to InuYasha, who was eyeing one particular area in the forest, before following his eyes. For a moment, the forest was still. The night screamed with an eerie silence. Then, crinkling grass was heard. Footsteps. The group listened to the rustling of the grass, turning to where the sound was coming from. Shortly after, a tall figure with long, majestic white hair gradually emerged from the forest. His new sword was gripped tightly in his hand.

The half breed’s lips slightly fell. “Sesshomaru,” InuYasha said under his breath. “So that blast came from you.” He turned to the comatose girl standing behind Kanna.

InuYasha’s and the other’s eyes followed the demon’s stroll as he ambled over to the fearless albino child. He stopped shortly after, his tall shadow engulfing the two girls as he towered over them. However, just as he peered behind the incarnation, his eyes slightly widened. The unexpected sight took him aback. Earlier, Sesshomaru had sensed Naraku’s incarnations, demons, and fire very close to Rene, so he rushed to the scene as quickly as he could, turning from a trail he had set on to find Naraku. But as he ran to the burning village, he could sense something in Rene quickly fade. Her life maybe? A few moments later, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. His heart brutally fell to the pit of his stomach. Something overwhelming came over him – a small bond to a certain someone was cautioning him. It was then that he realized: her power was gone, hitting zero. And if that were true, then Rene would be . . . That thought scared the shit out of him, and he took off like a speedy jet. But to his surprise and shocking relief, the little girl that had died alongside Rene so long ago was standing, lifeless before him. He had suddenly caught a strange difference in Rene’s scent (once the barrier around Rin was let down back in the village); nonetheless, this unexpected turn of events was not what he was expecting.

Sesshomaru took his eyes from the still unconscious girl. He immediately lowered his demeanor, narrowing his eyes and scowling at the albino child. “What did you and that other incarnation do to the girl?” he suddenly asked, his voice nearly emotionless.

Kanna suddenly let down her protective barrier. Staring straight into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes, she merely stood. Her gaze did not waver, not even when Sesshomaru raised his sword, pointing it to the girl’s neck. “I’ll ask once more,” he said. This time, his voice was more harsh and bitter. Blinking once, Kanna suddenly raised her mirror. And in that instant, the glass beamed with a blinding white. Everyone in the area – except for Rin and Sesshomaru – quickly covered their eyes. When the striking light had finally dissipated, the girl was gone.

The dog demon’s lips pressed into a deep frown, leaving a crook in the corner of his mouth. In a venomous hiss, he said, “She escaped.”

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga. His eyes sunk, falling upon the rocking comatose girl. Life suddenly filled her brown eyes, removing the glossy paleness that lingered. Her eye’s rolled back before sealing shut.  Uneasily, her body rocked back and forth; her heels lifted and fell, lifted and fell again. Suddenly, Rin tumbled forward. Acting fast, Sesshomaru dived onto his knee and outstretched his arm, catching the girl before she could fall face first into the ground.

Falling into the demon’s arms, Rin’s nose snagged on the tip of his kimono. Sesshomaru rearranged the girl, turning her onto her back so her nose could be free. And yet, as he did this, he couldn’t help but analyze her. Rin’s unconscious face was slightly different, older even. Her hair, even though stuck in a bun, was longer. And her legs . . . _Her legs,_ he thought. _She’s . . . gotten taller._

Rin’s body suddenly began to tremble violently, vibrating within Sesshomaru’s grasp. Her eyes moved rapidly under her lids. Before he knew it, the girl jerked forward, swiftly falling back into his arms. She was coughing viciously, harshly and ruggedly sucking in the cold air before hacking it back out. In an instant, her eye’s flashed open, and she screamed deafeningly. Her body thrust forward once again. With trembling lips and fingers, she immediately looked down towards her stomach to see if the hole that was ripped open from the tentacle was there. But it wasn’t, nor was the blood she could have sworn followed after.

“The water!” she suddenly and loudly sobbed. “The water . . . Where’s the water?” Tears began to weld up in her eyes.

Turning rapidly, the girl’s eyes suddenly fell upon a clawed hand outstretch to her. Its calming fingers slowly reached towards her. At first, Rin let out another raspy shriek, but then she quickly recognized the familiar red markings on the hand. With her lips still agape and trembling, she turned. Immediately, her eyes laid on the demon.

Rin’s tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly. Her lips quivered uncontrollably. Without thinking, she threw herself onto the demon’s plate of armor, burying her face within the heavy material. “Lord Sesshomaru!” she cried. “The water . . . I was so scared! It hurt . . . so much . . .”

Sesshomaru’s eyes were wide, shaking with confusion.

The group behind the two also stared in amazement. “Wha-What’s going on?” asked the befuddled half demon.

Kagome pursed her lips. _Water?_ she thought. For a moment, she scurried through her brain, searching for an answer of what that could mean. Then, it hit her! _Don’t tell me . . ._

Sesshomaru stared at the sobbing girl, utterly perplexed. The water spewing from her eyes leaked down from his breastplate of armor. After a while, the sobs simmered down. Finally, the girl pulled back, most of her fear suddenly swept away.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she said with a sniff. “When did you get here? Did you save me?”

The dog demon pursed his lips. _Save?_

Rin wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. Another sniff escaped. “Are you . . . Are you done with what you needed to do? Jaken and I were waiting for you. Oh, but I guess I did run away. I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru eyed the girl with twisted, raised brows. This confused the girl. “Lord Sesshomaru, what’s wrong?” She began to analyze herself. “Is there still blood on me?” As Rin examined herself, her eyes quickly fell upon the dog demon’s left arm. She gasped. “Lord Sesshomaru! Your arm! But . . . how can that be?”

The dog demon pursed his lips. _No . . . this can’t be . . ._

Rin watched her lord’s twisted, befuddled demeanor screw even more. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Sesshomaru!” InuYasha suddenly called out. “What the hell is going on? What is she talking about?”

Sesshomaru, still stuck in his thoughts, refused to turn to acknowledge is bothersome brother. However, Rin did, and as soon as she did, her eyes immediately fell onto the school girl.

“Kagome?” Rin said softly.

Kagome slightly raised her head. Suddenly, after glancing at the child calling to her, she jerked. She could see a straining light within the girl suddenly . . . hide. “What . . . What was that? This feeling . . . What is this I’m sensing?” InuYasha and the others quickly turned to the murmuring girl.

“What is it Kagome,” asked the little fox demon.

Kagome merely lowered her gaze. _Rin and Rene,_ she thought. _Why . . . Why do they seem separated now? Like there’s a wall between them. It’s like . . . it’s like one is bound within the other. . ._

“Kagome!” Kagome was taken out of her thought. Rin had removed herself from Sesshomaru’s arms, rushing over to the school girl. Sesshomaru’s awed eyes simply peered over his shoulder, watching the girl dash away. As soon as Rin was at Kagome’s feet, she threw her arms around her waist. “Oh, Kagome!” she cried. “Are you OK? How are your wounds? *Gasp!* My ankle! The pain is gone! Oh, Kagome, please be alright!”

The half demon turned to the little girl with a twisted expression before facing Kagome. “Kagome,” he said. “What is she talking about?”

For a moment, she paused, choosing her words carefully, knowledgeable of little Rin’s situation and lack of awareness of all that had happened. “Our last meeting,” she said. “When Rin and I were stuck in Naraku’s enchanted forest.”

“Uh!”

Sango entered. “You mean when Rene . . .” She paused, mindful of the little girl. “When Rene . . . ‘returned’?”

Kagome simply nodded. _That’s right. She only has Rin’s memories. She doesn’t know about Rene. So, that means . . ._ Kagome lightly wrapped her arms around the frantic little girl. _That means the last memory she had was drowning in Naraku’s enchanted forest._

Sesshomaru’s ear twitched. _When they were stuck in Naraku’s enchanted forest? That time so long ago? What the hell did that bastard do to her?!_

Hearing enough, Sesshomaru raised to his feet. Rage burned within him, but some of his flames were slightly extinguished by the issue that had just occurred. After stealing another glance of the little girl, he turned, thinking. As he did, Kagome pulled Rin to the side, asking the girl what she remembered last. As she did this, InuYasha walked up behind Sesshomaru.

“Hey, Sesshomaru,” he began. “I wasn’t actually expecting you to show up here. Does this mean you are finally taking Rene back?”

Almost immediately, the dog demon gritted his teeth, releasing a low growl. “She is _not_ Rene.”

InuYasha physically jerked. He knew his brother was a mysterious heartless bastard, but to say something like that – even when InuYasha was 100% sure Rene told him about her cocoon – was just undermining. The half demon crudely narrowed his eyes. “Idiot!” he growled. “What the hell are you saying? Can’t you tell that Rene is still inside that little girl? She _is_ that little girl!”

“You don’t think I know that, foolish half breed? She may be in there, but she is not her own person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He pursed his lips and clutched his fists. For a moment, he paused. “It makes it more difficult when she is a child.”

InuYasha merely scoffed. “You are making no sense.”

“Humph. Of course. A foolish half demon like you would never understand something so meek.”

InuYasha’s eye twitched. He shifted his weight to one side, crossing his arms. “Oh? Then explain to this ‘foolish half demon’ what is ‘difficult?’ Protecting her? Because you have sure been doing one hell of a job so far.”

Silence.

Sesshomaru clutched his fists even tighter, thinking about all of the times Rene had been in danger. There were way too many times to count. Irritated by this fact, Sesshomaru slowly turned, peering into his half-brother’s scowl. But on the other end, InuYasha could see a small glimmer of fault underneath all of his brother’s invigorating flames. And for a second, he pondered on their last encounter together.

“She never told you, did she?” the half-demon asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes, failing to hide his glimmer of curiosity. “What are you babbling about?”

InuYasha scoffed. “She didn’t, did she? If she had, you would have taken her with you without question or at least somewhere safer than out in the open. You must have done something truly awful for her to keep such information from you. Oh, wait! You dumped her like a pile of trash, leaving her out to dry. You left her with us. Now, why is that?”

Sesshomaru turned even more. “Don’t waste my time with such trivial antics. I’ll ask only once more.”

There was a slight hush. The silence was so eerie, hearing Kagome and Rin speaking in the background seemed like a clutter of fireworks.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, truly feeling sorry for his bastard of a brother. “That’s pathetic,” he said, shaking his head. “For being suuuuuch a ‘magnificent’ demon, you sure as hell can be dense. Why do you think Naraku has taken his eyes off of us? Off of you! They are focused on a more valuable prize.” He paused, analyzing the demon’s anticipating demeanor. InuYasha rotated his jaw as his eyes slightly lowered. “Rene didn’t tell you that Naraku was hunting her for his own sick twisted purposes did she? That Naraku is specifically plotting her downfall?”

Silence. Sesshomaru’s eyes slightly widened before shooting back into a menacing scowl. He gritted his teeth raw, and his nails itched to pierce through his own palms. He knew that Naraku was twisted enough to go after anyone associated with his targets in order to lure them to him, but to specifically target Rene? Releasing slow, heated breaths, Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother silently.

“Humph,” sneered the half demon. “Well, that expression is golden. So I guess it’s also safe to assume she didn’t tell you he approached her and said it straight to her face either. Why do you think all these demons are after her in the first place? Naraku told her he hated her and that he would end her life, and he was so close to doing it today. Even the day Kagura died. Kagura died protecting her! But now she’s stuck inside Rin so her power can rejuvenate. Where were you when Rene needed you then?!”

Sesshomaru’s face bittered with every word sputtered through his tiresome brother’s lips. But just as he was about to blow a fuse, he, along with InuYasha, suddenly heard, “Who’s Rene?” Everyone suddenly turned, facing the little Rin. They hadn’t realized she was overhearing.

Kagome rushed after the girl. Somehow during her small questioning, Rin’s attention shifted elsewhere, and the girl darted off. “Wait, Rin,” Kagome called out. “Don’t run from me.” But it was too late.

“I remember Jaken mentioning her,” Rin continued as she eyed the two attentive demons. “And that demon slayer just mentioned her as well, and so did you, InuYasha.”

Everyone merely peered at one another, unsure of what to say or how to deal with the predicament. As the group tried to scramble for an answer, Sesshomaru simply eyed the little girl, who was peering back and forth, waiting patiently for her inquiry to be answered. Not wanting to answer that question himself, the dog demon stole another quick glance before turning to leave.

“Hey!” InuYasha called out after quickly hearing footsteps trail behind him. “Don’t walk away from-“

“Oh, wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!” Turning from the flustered group, Rin darted passed the half demon, forgetting her own inquiry. And she continued her little sprint until she was sure she was caught up to her lord.

The group merely watched the girl in amazement.

“She really doesn’t remember anything (about being Rene), does she?” suddenly asked Miroku. Everyone shook their heads, pursing their lips.

Kagome sighed. “I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” The others nodded.

InuYasha’s eyes remained glued to the odd pairing fading into the trees. For once, he actually felt concerned for not just Rin, but also his thick-headed brother. Nonetheless, when it all came down to it, InuYasha felt more worry towards the girl. Witnessing Sesshomaru’s emotion towards the little girl after telling him about Naraku put him on edge. How would Sesshomaru treat little Rin now that she was, well, Rin?

“Should we let her go with him?” InuYasha suddenly asked after sheathing Tetsusaiga. But like Rin’s question about Rene, they could not answer. Instead, they just left the question open, watching as the little girl vanished into the thick forest with a conflicted demon.

**AN: If some of you are slightly confused by Rin’s reaction, you should probably reread chapter 57 Enchanted Forest Part III.**


	83. Skewed Memories

**AN: You might hate Sesshomaru in this chapter and think of him as the dumbest most confused demon who ever lived in the InuYasha universe. Just so you know. Also, I think Tessaiga is spelled as such, not Tetsusaiga. Then again, I’m not sure. It may be both. Just thought I’d share that. Enjoy :D**

Skewed Memories

Her legs had never felt so loose, so light. Never again would Rin take walking for granted after what happened to her in that foggy enchanted forest. It was such a frightening experience, so vivid yet so blurry in her small mind. What happened when she was unconscious? She didn’t know, but she shook off the thought. Instead, the little girl pranced joyfully with much relief, glad that she was able to walk again. It was only when she was a foot away for her lord that she began to walk, but she still with a little pep in her steps.

Rin began to look around, awed by the strange forest. It looked so different from last she saw. Then again, the last time she was in Naraku’s enchanted forest, it was covered in thick fog. It still felt like she was somewhere else, though. _And when did Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha and the other get there?_ she thought. _And what about Kagome? She wasn’t even hurt, though I could have sworn she was._ It was all so strange . . .

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin began. She turned to ask her lord where they were, but the bright white of Sesshomaru’s sheath to Bakusaiga veered her thoughts. “Lord Sesshomaru, were did you get that sword?”

For a moment, the two simply continued to amble forward in silence. The entire time, Rin was looking up towards the back of her lord’s head, waiting patiently for an answer. Finally, he slowed to a stop, and Rin slowed with him. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward, still in silence. Rin blinked, wondering if he was thinking of what to say.

“LORD SESSHOMARU!”

Rin’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. She peered from around her tall lord. A huge smile immediately shone brightly. It was Jaken, running speedily towards them. As soon as the imp reached his master’s feet, he jumped onto his leg, squeezing it tightly.

“Lord Sesshomaru! You finally came back for me!” the imp cried.

When the imp looked up in tears, he jerked. He slowly removed himself from the dog’s leg and took baby steps back. Sesshomaru was glowering at him, thinking about the information Rin had spoken about back in the forest: Jaken had told her about Rene. Still, as Sesshomaru watched Jaken tremble, knowing that the little imp couldn’t even fathom the source of his anger at that time, he realized that there was no point in being upset. The deed was so long ago.

Still cowering, Jaken’s attention dared go elsewhere when he heard the small whisper of his name. Proving difficult to move his eyes from Sesshomaru’s scowl, he slowly peered behind the dog’s leg. His eyes almost immediately grew with disbelief. There merely five feet in front of him was a tall girl, one he hadn’t seen in months, and one he thought he’d never see again.

Rin quickly skipped up to the imp, towering over him. “Master Jaken!” the girl said excitedly. She looked him up and down. “You’ve gotten shorter. If you keep shrinking, you’ll disappear!”

Jaken immediately snapped out of his surprise. “Stupid girl,” he said. You’ve gotten taller!”

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t. It’s only been a day since I saw you. Even with a growth spurt, I don’t think I’d get _that_ tall. So you’ve obviously shrunk.”

“Wha . . .” Jaken moved a little closer to the girl. “What are you talking about? You were gone for months.”

Rin tipped her head to the side before furrowing her brows. She gave the imp a twisted look, staring at him for a bit. “Master Jaken, are you feeling alright?” She looked up to Sesshomaru’s back. “Lord Sesshomaru, I think Jaken is going senile.”

“What?! How dare you, child?! If anyone here is going senile, it’s you!”

Rin chuckled at that. “By the way, Master Jaken . . .” She lowered her voice, softening it to a more appropriate and proper tone. She bent down and put her hands on her knees so she could be level with her friend. “I’m so sorry for running away earlier. You and Lord Sesshomaru must have been really worried.” Her eyes fell.

“Wha . . . What are you talking about child?” Jaken asked softly, confusion running over his green face. He stared at her a bit, watching her eyes flicker with shame. _Why does she keep saying she ran away like she had done it recently? Doesn’t she know that she ran away months ago?_ He looked up. “R-Rin . . .”

Rin’s face suddenly lit up. “THE RIVER!” She shot to her feet and darted past the imp, nearly knocking him over. For a second, she paused at the side of the river, analyzing it. Then she gasped. “Master Jaken! The river has fish in it! It didn’t have it last time! Do you think they migrated?”

“Wha . . . What does she mean ‘last time?’” Jaken looked up to Sesshomaru, who was watching the girl. “My Lord, doesn’t she know that we are nowhere near that cherry blossom tree?”

Sesshomaru merely remained silent, turning his head. Jaken sighed.

Meanwhile, Rin stared attentively into the water. The fish were very tiny but very speedy. She thought them to be really cute. But those small fish would never fill her up. It was a good thing she wasn’t hungry, but at the same time, that was strange to her; why wasn’t she hungry after all that happened in the enchanted forest? Hadn’t she been gone for a day or two? Even before going into the forest, hadn’t gone a few days without food? Either way, Rin didn’t feel much like eating, but there was a dangerous itch to throw herself into the cooling water to splash around.

Just as she was about to throw herself in the water, she froze. In the water, she saw her faint reflection. To the corner of that was a sparkling light. She peered over her shoulder and looked up to the sky, wondering if the sun was shining on the water. But when she looked again, the there was more than one light sparkling along the tiny ripples. As she leaned in, scrutinizing her reflection, she realized that the image in the water was a flower.

Rin raised her hand, using the water as her mirror. Following her reflection, she placed her hand in her hair, feeling around a bit. To her surprise, she felt something hard and cold. Gently, she took the alien object from her hair. It was a flower covered in solid ice.

“What is this thing doing in my hair?” she asked herself, twirling the beautiful sculpture. Just as she said that, another thing twinkled, but this time, it was coming from her obi.

As she placed the flower back in her bun, she reached for the object in her green belt. When she pulled it out, a blinding smile lifted her cheeks. “It’s so beautiful!” she said aloud, analyzing the blue silk. The fabric glistened elegantly in the sunlight. Rin twirled the kimono before locating the sleeve. Once she did, she slipped her short arms right through it. “Aw, it’s too big. Oh well, I’ll grow into it. It’s too beautiful to give away.” With that, Rin stashed the silk back into her obi. “I wonder why I have these. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru knows.”

“Rin! Stay where you are!”

Rin turned around, hearing Jaken’s sudden panicked cry. He was rushing to her side as quick as his little feet could take him. She was about to asks what was wrong, but the sight of her lord towering behind her forced her to hold her tongue.

She stared at him a bit before asking, “Lord Sesshomaru, what’s wrong?”

His eyes did not veer. His ears did not twitch. Instead, Rin turned her head to follow his gaze. Immediately, the hairs on her skin raised like a porcupine’s needles. She jerked, bumping up against the dog’s legs. There lingering in the water were three wolves. Sesshomaru could feel Rin’s body shiver.

 _So she remembers the wolves,_ he thought.

Finally, Jaken was by the two’s sides.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” he began. “Those wolves look like the same one’s that attack Rin so long ago.”

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, he didn’t even flinch. He merely burned his gaze into the wolves yellow eyes. They froze where they stood, a chill sweeping up their spines. For a while, they held their gaze. In time, the wolves looked to one another before jumping out of the water and fleeing. Rin’s body finally stilled. She released a fat breath, unaware that she had been holding it.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said as she turned. However, Sesshomaru was still peering across the river, his eyes still so cold.

“Hey! Who’s responsible for scaring my wolves?”

Rin turned to the unfamiliar voice. Just as she did, she saw a man dressed in furs appear. After seeing his tail wag to and fro, she could only assume he was a demon.

“I’ll ask again,” the demon said as he placed his hands on his hips. “Who’s responsible for scaring my wolves?” He looked around, his eyes falling on Sesshomaru. The demon nodded in his direction. “Was it you?”

Jaken stomped forward, blaring “Of course it was my lord! How dare you sick your wolves on this girl?”

“Listen, idjit, I didn’t sick my wolves on anybody. They don’t eat humans. Not anymore at least. They were merely here to get us a catch. But your stupid friend here scared ‘em away.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“Uh oh,” the wolf demon said. A sly smirk slipped onto his face. “Looks like I hit a nerve.”

Jaken stomped again. “You foolish wolf demon! How dare you insult my lord?!”

“Well, he shouldn’t have been messin’ with Koga of the wolf tribe and his clan.”

“We don’t care who you are! My Lord can do whatever he pleases!”

“Same.” Koga suddenly stopped. He tipped his head forward and sniffed. “Wait a minute . . . This smell . . .” He turned to Rin. “Hey, little girl . . .”

Rin slightly jerked. Her lip tightened before moving into a small quiver.

Koga went on like he didn’t notice the obvious fear on her face. “Why do you have the smell of Kagome on you?”

“Huh?” She stopped quivering. She blinked, scanning the demon’s face. “Y-You know Kagome?”

“Of course, I do, kid.” He poked a thumb at his chest and grew a sly smile. “Kagome is my woman. But it’s strange, this second stench.” He sniffed the air again. Almost immediately, his nose crinkled. “Ugh! Why the hell does he smell like that mutt, InuYasha?”

Sesshomaru’s face fiercely morphed into a deep scowl. His fingers twitched, itching to retract his sword. Rin and Jaken looked back after hearing their lord’s low growl. Immediately, they both swung towards the wolf demon. They shook their heads from side to side, waving their hands rapidly, telling him to stop as to what he was saying.

Koga simply shrugged. “What? So this guy doesn’t like the mutt? Well, feelings mutual.”

Rin and Jaken let out relieved sighs. For a minute, they paused.

“Um, Mr. Koga,” Rin started.

He turned to her. “What is it, little girl?”

She pointed her finger. “Last I saw, Kagome was that way.”

“You don’t say?” Koga looked in the direction she pointed, smirked, and gave a thumbs up. “Thanks, kid,” he said before speeding off with his pack.

When he was out of sight, Jaken sighs with relief. “I guess that wolf was serious when he said he didn’t sick his wolves.”

“No,” Sesshomaru suddenly said. “Those were the same wolves that killed Rin.”

Rin gulped. A chill went up her spine.

Jaken pursed his lips. “So, you think he would have done it again?”

Sesshomaru was silent, staring blankly into the distance. Under his breath, soft like the breeze, he mumbled, “If he would have tried the same thing today I would have killed him.”

It was faint, but they heard him. Rin raised her head. A chill went down her spine, making her entire body cold for a split second. For the first time in her little life, she saw her lord looking down on her, glowering. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

. . .

“You can come out now, Rin.”

The little girl peeked her head out from under the tree, watching as the red ogre demon fell to her lord’s sword. His smelly body quickly disintegrated into fleshy particles. Knowing that it was once again safe, Rin quickly ran to Jaken’s side. The two watched as the demon’s flesh sizzled away.

“That’s the fifth one today, Master Jaken,” Rin said.

The imp nodded. “Why have all these demons been after us?” _Ever since Rin showed up, demons have just been attacking. Just from these past two days, we’ve been attacked by 17 demons. What’s going on? Oh, what has this girl done this time?_ He turned to Sesshomaru. “My lord, why do you think demons have been attacking frequently?”

“This has Naraku written all over,” Sesshomaru said.

“Naraku?” Rin shook at the name. _That’s the man who tried to kill Kagome._

“Jaken.” The two turned. But by then, Sesshomaru was ambling forward. “Stay here.”

 _Again?!_ The imp sighed. “Yes, me lord.”

Soon, Sesshomaru was once again out of sight.

Jaken released another agitated sigh and plopped himself on the ground. “Why is he always doing this?”

Rin shrugged. “Don’t be upset master Jaken.”

The imp watched as the girl darted around, eager to find small twigs and branches lying on the ground. Once she had a handful, she ran back over and threw them at Jaken’s feet.

“I’ll make a fire,” she said.

“You do that.”

Jaken watched Rin pick up a couple of sticks before rubbing them together forcefully. In the process, he took note of her familiar black hair and the strange light teal flower in it.

 _Rene had the same flower,_ he thought.

Rin finally got a spark. She leaned in and blew at the dry grass surrounding the sticks. Smoke began to rise.

 _This is so confusing_ , Jaken thought as he watched the girl. _First, we were traveling with Rene, but then she died right before my eyes. Then Rin came along and suddenly disappeared. Rene somehow revived - probably due to my amazing Lord - but now she’s gone, and Rin is back. This is all too just too . . ._ He sighed and mumbled. “Is Rene . . . dead . . . again?”

“But master Jaken, I thought you told me she was.”

Jaken let out a low gasp, forgetting that she was listening.

A spark finally fell onto the dry grass and sticks before growing into a flame. “I did it!” Rin sat on the other side of the fire and began to throw more sticks into it. When she was done, she turned back to the imp. “Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, and InuYasha mentioned Rene too when they came to get me. But they all talked about her like she was alive. Is she dead or alive, Master Jaken?”

The imp lowered his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

The fire crackled, filling the silence of the night. They could hear Ah-Un slamming his heavy body to the floor in the background. Rin drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“Is Lord Sesshomaru mad at me, Master Jaken?”

He looked up, a bit surprised. “What are you talking about? Lord Sesshomaru is always upset.”

Rin shook her head. “No. this time . . . was different . . .” She thought about his piercing gold eyes. “When he looked at me when we were at the river, his eyes were . . . glaring at me. They were cold . . . It was scary. Did I . . . did I do something wrong? Is he still mad at me for running away?”

Jaken simply stared at the girl. It was hard to wrap his head around why she would think she had just come back from that strange enchanted forest, but to think that Sesshomaru was mad at her . . . It seemed idiotic.

“No,” he said. “I doubt that.”

Rin turned in her seat. “So then . . . what is it?”

“Beats me.”

Rin pursed her lips. Her dark brown eyes looked deep into the fire, watching the flames dance. Her thoughts went off a mile a minute like the crackles of the fire.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru walked on, creating as much a distance from his little pack as he could, sinking deeper and deeper into the forest. When he was where he wanted to be, he looked around before looking up into the sky, calling out for Totosai.

After a few frustrating and impatient minutes, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and there he was.

The forger stroked his singed beard. “You’re starting to call me a lot, Sesshomaru,” his said, his voice a little hoarse. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you thought fondly of-”

“She’s gone.”

Totosai’s eye twitched, a little upset that he was interrupted. “Who?”

Sesshomaru stared.

“Are you still going on about that girl? What’s her name again?”

He stared.

“What? Have you forgotten yourself?”

He stared.

“Was she torn apart by that Naraku fellow again?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes dangerously narrowed.

“There we go!” Totosai cheered. “Some emotion.” He watched as a deep frown morphed onto the dog’s face. “For heaven’s sake, Sesshomaru. You are the one who summoned me. The least you could do is not be so vague. Still, judging by your reaction to that, I assume the girl is not dead. So, what do you mean by ‘gone’?”

Sesshomaru looked down, his eyes falling. Silence.

Totosai let out a huge sign. “I swear, you’re acting like the girl in the relationship,” he muttered under his breath. Sesshomaru churned his jaw. He wanted to claw the forgers face or split him in half. But before he could do that, Totosai held out his hand. “Show me Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru.”

He scowled, questioning his request. Totosai simply stared with his wide, round eyes, scrutinizing the dog demon’s contorted face.

“It has eyes too,” he said. “You called me here for a reason, I just want to know why.”

After staring at him, wondering what he could need it for, Sesshomaru took it from his belt and held it out.

Totosai scrutinized the sheath intently. “Oh. I see,” he said suddenly. “So the girl is a little one again. And you found it hard to tell me that? For being the great dog demon’s son, you sure are soft.”

Sesshomaru frowned again. He snatched his sword away and put it back in his belt.

“Honestly Sesshomaru. You tell me she’s gone like she is dead. She’s simply in that child. But that’s what she gets for overusing her power like that again. Still, it has its benefits. Good thing she was able to escape into her cocoon in time before dying was an option.”

Totosai looked up. Sesshomaru was staring at him with blank eyes before turning his head.

“What’s the matter, Sesshomaru? You look upset, even more than you usually do.” He paused. “It’s not like the last time when Rin died, making Rene unable to retreat into her cocoon. Rin is alive as well as Rene. But I do give the girl some credit: it seems as though her power grows the more she overuses it. Did you hear me, Sesshomaru? The girl’s power is still rising as we speak.”

Silence. Totosai continued.

“Your sword tells me what you know, what it sees. If I’m not mistaken, Rin is the ‘normal” human side of Rene. Rene is the ‘weapon’ side so to speak; however, the child does hold power of her own as well. But it is unlikely she will use it because she has no knowledge of it. Is this true Sesshomaru?”

 

Sesshomaru head dipped, filled with deep apathy and dejection. It was pathetic! Totosai sighed.

 

“What’s on your mind Sesshomaru? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. Why did you even call me here? I have stuff to do.”

 

Sesshomaru remembered arriving in time to stop Hakudoshi from attacking Rin. Something happened to her before then, but what?

 

“I can’t sense Rene like I was able to when I first met the girl,” he suddenly said. _It’s like she vanished._

 

“Is that the reason you called me here?”

 

“I want to know why.”

 

“How would I know? I wasn’t there.”

 

“That may be so, but I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t be able to find out if you wanted to.”

 

Totosai paused, analyzing the demon’s cold eyes. “Are you asking me to find out for you, Sesshomaru?”

 

Silence.

 

Totosai simply stared. Sesshomaru was right; if he wanted to, he could find out in a snap, but why would he do for an ungrateful confused dog? He thought back to the orb Sesshomaru’s father had given him. He could use that, but why, especially when Sesshomaru was acting the way he was? If he wanted to help, he’d have to find another approach.

“Fine,” Totosai finally said. “I’ll help you find out, but give me a few days. Totosai sighed. “Boy. So you and that girl are in yet another dilemma, another pointless squabble? Poor girl.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and balled his fists.

 

“Why are you so upset anyway?” Totosai said, noticing Sesshomaru’s trembling knuckles. “There should be no issue. They’re the same people.”

 

Sesshomaru shot a strict glare. Through clenched teeth, he hissed, “No . . . they’re not.”

 

Totosai slightly jerked at that response. He stared at the angry dog demon. And in that simple second, he understood. “So that’s what this is really about. You want one girl over the other? Is that it, Sesshomaru?”

 

He turned away. “Rin is not Rene.”

 

Totosai frowned. “You’re pathetic.”

 

Sesshomaru snapped. He quickly turned, raising his claws. He swung, aiming for the forger’s throat. But almost as quickly, Totosai puffed up his cheeks and spewed out a cloud of fire. Sesshomaru merely stood his ground, blocking the flames with his arm. When the fire dispersed, Totosai was out of sight. Sesshomaru hastily peered around until his eyes landed on the forger in the sky.

 

“I’m very disappointed, Sesshomaru,” he called out. “Just listen to yourself! If I’m not mistaken that girl told you herself that they were the same. So why do you make this harder than it needs to be?!”

 

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, burning his eyes into the forger’s. “If that were really true,” he said, “then why does the girl have no memory of Rene? Why does she smell differently? Why is Rene hiding in another being?!”

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He’s eyes blistered with blood lust and lack of understanding. They weren’t the same. They _couldn’t_ be the same. They were so . . . different. At least . . . they affected him that way . . .

 

Totosai merely looked at the dog with a passive demeanor. He was so sympathetic yet angry with him. Didn’t he know . . . No, he did know that the two were part of the same being. So why was this understanding so difficult to accept?

 

“So what will you do then, Sesshomaru?” said Totosai. “Will you shun the girl? Will you shun Rene?” He paused, waiting for an answer, but none came. That irritated him even more, so much so, he spat out his next words. “By the way, though the girl can’t remember what Rene goes through, Rene can still hear you. She’s merely hiding inside that girl, and that’s all. And I’m sure you know the little girl’s memories are skewed. She only remembers being Rin, not Rene.” He paused again. “Two separate beings, true, yet the same people. It can be confusing. It even hurts my head. But even being separate, both their hearts can feel the burn of your words. If you are going to understand anything, understand that!”

 

Lighting suddenly fell, and Totosai was gone without a trace. Sesshomaru was left to stare at the starless sky with a burnt sleeve. Rage filled him, but he didn’t know what to take it out on.

 

“They’re not the same,” he mumbled. “They’re not . . . they can’t be . . .”

 

He clenched his fist tightly, his thoughts scattering. Since the time of Rene’s death, Rin was simply a temporary replacement, he thought. His throat went dry at that, but a part of him wanted it to believe it to be true. Rin lacked Rene’s seriousness, her boldness, and her memories of their time . . . together . . . He wanted Rene. He only wanted Rene.

 


	84. Human’s and Demon’s Remorse

Human’s and Demon’s Remorse

There was no humming or jokes. No singing or chatter. Not even listening to Jaken’s grunting or sighs. And it was odd; Rin was always doing one, if not all, of those things. But on this morning, she was quietly riding on Ah-Un’s back, staring at her lord with concerned eyes. Last night, she was excited to see he had returned earlier than normal, safe and sound. But when he came through the trees, she saw Sesshomaru’s burnt sleeve and his deep, penetrating scowl.

“Lord Sesshomaru . . .” Rin said softly. “What’s the matter?”

The demon past without saying a word. He simply strolled forward, motioning for the two to follow. So, she put out the fire, hopped atop Ah-Un and off they went. She hadn’t slept since then.

Rin stared with baggy eyes. She had never seen Sesshomaru act so dejected, so dry, so distant . . . No. She had seen it before when she first met him. She remembered him looking down on her with empty eyes, like her being there was a mistake. But his regular silence was mild to this.

“Master Jaken,” Rin said.

The imp, who was walking alongside the lizard demon, turned. He heard the softness in here voice and curled his brows. It was strange not hearing the peppiness so usually carried.

“What is it, Rin?” Jaken said.

“I’m worried about Lord Sesshomaru.”

“No point in doing so,” he sighed. “Lord Sesshomaru knows how to handle things. He’ll be fine.” Jaken lowered his head. _At least I hope so._

Rin pursed her lips. “Do you think . . . it has to do something with me?”

Jaken didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Rin waited for him to speak, but after a while, she knew the imp would not answer. Yet at the same time, his silence was a good enough response. She turned away and sighed.

Ah-Un jerked to a stop, jerking Rin along with him. She hadn’t noticed Sesshomaru’s sudden stop. His eyes were forward, his ears twitched, and his nose itched. He quickly threw his hands to the hilt of his sword and waited. Everyone was still, listening to what they thought was silence. But Sesshomaru heard something, a faint yet distinguishable rustle. He quickly drew Bakusaiga, releasing his green blast towards the forest. A loud roar quickly followed, booming through. The trees whirled violently. And before Rin and Jaken could even blink, demons of all shapes and sizes sprung loose, and they headed straight for the group. Sesshomaru readied his sword, preparing to attack. But to his surprise, the demons raced right past everyone.

Rin threw her head down onto Ah-Un’s back while Jaken hid behind the lizard demon. Sesshomaru simply stood his ground.

“Mast Jaken,’ Rin yelled. “What’s happening?!”

“How should I know?” he yelled back.

Rin’s bun danced rapidly, tugging with every demon who passed by. A minute into the raid, she felt an arm slip under her belly. Surprised, her eyes snapped open. But by then, she was in the air, off of Ah-Un yet still in the midst of demons. She was moving so fast, everything was a complete blur. All she could see were red, green, and black blurs flashing by along with some hazy colors mixed in, and all she could hear were loud unharmonized clanging noises along with feet pounding the ground.

 _What’s going on?_ Rin thought.

The raid happened for a minute more until the cloud of demons finally subsided. Jaken removed himself from Ah-Un’s side, looked up and immediately squealed. There were bloody demons lying on the ground everywhere.

“Wha-When did this happen?” he said. His voiced trembled.

“They did it.”

Jaken turned to Sesshomaru. “’They,’ me lord? Who is ‘they?’ Did ‘they’ do this?”

Sesshomaru turned away from the corpses. He let out a soft jeer. “They took her too.”

“Took who?” Jaken followed his lord’s eyes, which were stuck on the two-headed lizard demon. He harshly gasped as his jaw fell when he say that no one was atop Ah-Un. “Wha-When . . . But how?! She was right there a minute ago. Who could have . . .” Jaken gulped. He ran to his lord's feet and threw himself to the ground. “Forgive me, me Lord. I’ve failed you and Rin again.”

“Quiet Jaken!”

The imp jerked at the hissing demon. He removed himself from the ground and took a slow step back. Then he waited, watching his Lord stare blankly at nothing.

“There’s nothing someone like you could have done,” Sesshomaru finally said.

Jaken lowered his head and nodded. “So, what will you do? I-I assume you’ll pursue Rin’s kidnappers . . . again . . .”

Sesshomaru merely started in the direction the demons and monks flew. Pursing his lips, he took a slow step forward. Then another. Jaken’s eyes grew with confusing and amazement. So many times, Sesshomaru would race to rescue the girl without him even having the chance to utter a single word. He would have taken to the sky as quick as light. But now, Sesshomaru merely walked, taking his sweet time.

In the meantime, Rin had her hands pressed tightly to her head. Her body rocked from side to side, bouncing up and down bumpily. The red, black, and green blur still continued to zip by. She could hear deep roars and deep voices chanting something she didn’t understand. And for a second, she could feel her body swerve, stopping for a split second. The sound of rattling beads soon followed along with a “Demons, be gone!” In that instance, a blinding light flared. Then, silence.

Rin hadn’t realized she kept her eyes close towards the end. She opened them slowly and raised her head. A short gasp flew through her lips when she saw the deep crater running through the dirt in a straight line, demons’ carcasses along the edges. Though it was blurry, she could have sworn her body was zooming through a few trees, but now, a few were missing.

“Are you alright, little girl.”

Rin jumped at the stranger’s deep voice. She turned, finding herself face to face with an old man wearing a straw hat. Immediately, she wiggled herself from the stranger’s grasp, falling to the floor. She crawled quickly along the dirt, only stopping when a dead demon blocked her path.

“Child!” the man called. “It’s alright. The demons are vanquished. You are safe now!”

Rin turned, her eyes shaking. There were at least ten men, and they all carried beads and staffs. Monks.

“Little girl,” a younger monk spoke. “There is no need to fear. You are safe with us.”

She frantically looked about, taking note of the damage that was caused. Luckily, she found her friends weren’t among the destruction. “Wh-Where’s Master Jaken and Ah-Un?” she said. Rin jerked forward. “Where’s Lord Sesshomaru?!”

 “You don’t have to worry anymore,” the older monk said. “We have freed you from those vile demons.”

“Freed me? No! Take me back! I want to go back!”

“What are you saying, little girl?”

Another monk spoke from the crowd. “The child wants to go back to the demons?”

“Is she under a spell?” another asked.

The older monk, Rin could only assume was the leader, took a step forward before extending his hand. “Little girl, we are not here to harm you. Please, come with use. We will take you to a safer place.”

“No! I want Lord Sesshomaru. Please take me to Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Poor girl,” another monk said. “She’s in too deep.”

The older monk stepped a little closer and stared into Rin’s eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Rin bucked and threw her arms about.

“Put me down!” she cried. “I don’t want you.”

“Why do you struggle from your saviors?”

“You didn’t save me. I was never in any danger. So please!”

The older monk sighed. Ignoring the girl, he turned to his men. “Let us be off. We need to get this girl to a safe village far from here.”

“No!” Rin struggled and wormed. She even hit the monk on his side, be it was an accident, but the older man had his hand tightly around her. Before she knew, the monks were off again at an ungodly speed.

. . .

Rin was isolated, her back pressed against a tree. She wanted to be as far from the monks as possible, but even so, they would not take their eyes off her. Occasionally, a monk would walk up to her and ask if she was alright, but every time they did, she would simply say, “I just want Lord Sesshomaru.” This went on for half the night.

Dark bags grew darker under the girl’s eyes. Her head bobbed to and fro, and her stomach growled ferociously. She clutched it tightly.

“Here.” Rin looked up. It was the older monk holding out a piece of bread. “You must be hungry.”

Rin looked down towards her stomach and nodded. She slowly reached out her hand and took the loaf. “Thank you,” she said softly.

The old monk smiled. “Perhaps you should rest after you’ve eaten.”

She took a small bite before shaking her head. “If I sleep, I might miss Lord Sesshomaru.” She took another bite.

The monk frowned. “My child, all of the demons we’ve crossed are vanquished.”

Rin paused for a moment, thinking back to the cloud of demons racing for their lives. The monks must have been in the middle of that when they snatched her up. She shook her head again. “No, I’m pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru is still alive.”

He pursed his lips. “I’m sorry, but-“

“Don’t worry. You’ll see. Lord Sesshomaru will come for me. I know he will.” A quick image flashed through Rin’s head, one of Sesshomaru’s scowl. It sent a shudder through her entire body, paralyzing her for a brief moment. She lowered her head. “I know he will.”

“All demons are evil creatures. Why do you feel so strongly for this one, child?”

She looked up. Her eyes were shiny like she was about to cry. It was such a shame how people would just naturally assume that all demons were the same. “You’re wrong. Lord Sesshomaru’s not evil. I would know.”

“How so?”

“Well . . . he’s-“

“Leader!”

The older monk peered over his shoulder. “What is it?” In that same moment, a strange feeling came over him. He swept the child in his arms, forcing Rin to drop her loaf of bread. “We must leave, now.”

Rin shook her head. “No!”

“Quiet, girl! A demon is approaching.”

“Please, let me go! It might be Lord Sesshomaru!”

“What?!”

“Just leave me here.”

“No. There’s no way we’d leave a little girl like you here by yourself.”

“Just put me down! I don’t need anyone’s help! I can make it on my own!”

Rin started to fight, tossing her body to and fro. The older monk tried to restrain her while the others consoled. In the meantime, a demon’s sharp ears twitched at every sound. He was among the trees with his back facing the crowd, listening intently to the struggle. His mind was focused, but it also wandered.

 _Why did I let a human travel with him in the first place?_ He thought. _And for so long? Why didn’t I leave her in a human village?_ But the worst thought of all, a thought that even made him tremble was, _Should I save her?_

Sesshomaru quickly peered over his should. Something caught his attention and that thing was a golden staff flying towards him. Rin watched as the monk flung it into the trees. A few seconds later, there was a loud boom, and the trees were on fire, going up in flames and smoke.

Everyone waited in anticipation. Rin held her breath.

After a tense silence, a white-haired demon walked from the flames and smoke, unscathed. A huge smile rose on the child’s face.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she beamed.

The monks turned to the child, murmuring to one another.

“That’s the demon?”

“Impossible!”

“How can he still be standing?”

The head monk’s eyes shook, astonished by the sight. His body suddenly felt heavy, like a force chained his legs to the ground. “Such . . . power,” he said.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. The monks immediately scattered, circling the demon. The head monk stood back, watching as the demon slowly approached him.

“Get ready men!” he said.

All of the monks readied their staffs and prayer beads. They all chanted in unison before starting into a blurry sprint. Around and around, they circled Sesshomaru, sealing him in a strange vortex. The dog demon stopped in his stride. He was suddenly engulfed in a blue spherical circle. It thundered, shooting bolts of static and lightning. Sesshomaru remained unscathed.

Desperate, the monks pounded their staffs, pointing it at the demon and intensifying the strike. Sesshomaru still remained.

“Keep it up, men!” the head monk yelled.

Rin tried to jerk forward. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

The monk ignored the child’s screams. He looked to the demon. “You are one of the strongest demons we have ever encountered.” He said. “However, we will end you here and now.”

“No!” Rin bucked.

The monk, with the girl still under his arm, raised his staff. He said a quick enchantment before leaping into the air. In that moment, he swung his staff and slammed it to the ground. The sphere surrounding Sesshomaru suddenly grew blinding. It shrunk, giving the dog demon no escape. Rin could see a small cut form on her lord, followed by several others. She screamed his name.

Sesshomaru’s eyes twitched. The lightning grew stronger, and so did his rage. His eyes suddenly flared a bright crimson. Sesshomaru, finding it hard to do so, raised his claws, electrocuted by the lightning with every motion. A loud growl hissed through his sharpening fangs. The monks cringed.

“He’s showing his true form! Do you see child?!” he said to Rin. “This immense power!”

“No . . .”

Sesshomaru shot the old monk a death glare. In that instance, his eyes pulsed. The sphere shattered, ricocheting. All of the energy surrounding him burst as he redirected the blast into a path in the forest. A path that blew for miles on end. All of the monks’ prayer beads shattered. Then, there was another huge blast, but this time, it was of bright light. Rin slowly raised her head when the light faded. The sight was amazing. An entire path of trees was no more, but his path was larger and deeper than the one’s the monks had created.

All of the monks were on the ground. The old monk, who still had Rin in his arm, was trembling.

“Such magnificent power,” he said as he fell to his knees.

In that moment, he released the girl. Rin took that opportunity and cut loose from his grasp. She sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grip her own. She peered over her shoulder.

“No child,” the monk said. “You mustn’t go with that demon. He is very dangerous.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Let go of me.” She snatched her hand away and ran to her lord.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl ran up to him. She was smiling from ear to ear, beaming with relief, but that smile quickly faded when her toes were a few inches from his. Rin peered up into the dog demon’s golden eyes, but in them, there was something morbid, something sad.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru looked up as though he were taken out of a trance. For a moment, he stared into the girl’s eyes like he was thinking about something, like he was deciding something. Rin stared, waiting patiently, but the more she did, the more she felt her body tense, like she was about to take a blow. His gaze was smoldering and cold. Finally, Sesshomaru blinked, tipping his head up.

“We’re going,” he said. Then he turned to walk away.

A small, unpleasant frown formed on her face. “Yes . . .” Her voice was a whisper.

Just as she was about to follow, the head monk called out to her. Rin stopped in her stride and peered over her shoulder. The monk was on his hands and knees, his eyes filled with fear and concern.

“Please, little girl,” he said. “Don’t go with him. It’s not safe. I could see it in his eyes.”

Rin pursed her lips, lowering her gaze.

“Humans shouldn’t be with demons. It’s just something that isn’t meant to be.”

Her head slowly rose. With thoughtful eyes, she simply stared at the monk. No anger filled her, but she just listened, pondering on his words. _Humans shouldn’t be with demons . . ._ Why?

“Please.”

Rin turned to the monk with a bright understanding smile. “You’re wrong,” she said. “Not all demons are bad. But . . .” Her eyes lowered once more. “I guess even they can lose themselves sometimes.”

The monk sighed. “Child . . .”

She waved to the monk, forcing out a smile. “Goodbye.”

And like that, she was off. The monk watched as she ran after the demon in the distance. He watched with astonished eyes.

“Why?” he said to himself. “Why would she go with him?”


	85. Neglect and Heartbreak

Neglect and Heartbreak

There she was again, following Lord Sesshomaru like a devoted servant girl . . . No, a devoted friend, but this time, she knew there was an elephant following close by. The silence that lingered around them was so eerie that the girl looked around in a small panic. An overwhelming flame of guilt lit up within her as she watched her lord’s heavy steps tread through the grassy floor. Why was he acting like that? What had she done wrong? The idea of Sesshomaru being upset that the monks took her crossed her mind, but he was troubled way before that.

Rin lowered her head. Her eyes locked onto the floor, watching her bare feet cut through the moist grass. It was still dark out, like the emptiness in her lord’s eyes. The song of the night rang constant, but the silence was louder. She clutched the cotton of her kimono, gripping it tightly in her fists. She was only three feet behind her lord, but it seemed like they were miles apart.

 _Lord Sesshomaru,_ Rin thought. _Why are you so distant all of a sudden? What have I done wrong?_

Sesshomaru’s head was tipped towards the floor as he thought. He had been unintentionally shunning Rin, he knew that, but he didn’t know what else to do or how else to act.

 _I couldn’t save her in time,_ he thought to himself. _She could have died, but she used her abilities anyway. Why didn’t she tell me about Naraku? Was it because of me? Is this all my doing? Why? Why are you Rin? If you were truly the same, then why is_ she _Rene? “_ Why are you Rin?”

Sesshomaru peered up into the sky. _This little girl . ._ . _how could they be the same people if she can’t even remember herself? Besides, I can’t . . . how can I protect her as a child when I couldn’t even protect-_

“What’s the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?”

There was a short silence. Sesshomaru moved from his thoughts, forgetting that Rin had been following him. He churned his jaw and let out a faint sigh.

“That’s none of your concern, Rene,” he said.

Rin stopped mid-stride, watching as Sesshomaru continued onward without missing a beat. And she watched him for the longest time, wondering if he had noticed what had just said.

. . .

The stars were at their brightest by the time Jaken met Sesshomaru and Rin halfway through the forest. Sesshomaru had heard him rustling in the trees a while back. The imp’s eyes were lagging, but a quick wave of joy flew over him, but it faded almost as soon as it showed. Jaken quickly took notice of Sesshomaru’s empty eyes and Rin’s lowered head. A gray aura surrounded the two, thickening the air. What had happened?

Jaken stood, staring with curious eyes. “Uh, L-Lord Sesshomaru,” he began. “I . . . I hope all is well.”

Sesshomaru stopped just past the imp. Rin stopped her stride when she was next to Jaken and Ah-Un. Her gaze was still on the floor. Jaken looked back and forth from the two. For a second, he thought that little Rin would break into tears.

“So . . . where are we headed to now?” Jaken held his breath, silently scolding himself for asking a casual question in that situation, for even speaking at that.

“We continue the search for Naraku, wherever that takes us,” Sesshomaru said.

Jaken let out a relieved sigh. “Of course.”

“Rin.”

Startled, the girl looked up. In all honesty, she didn’t even expect to hear anything from him. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“You are to stay in the next village we encounter.”

She froze.

“If you want, you could stay in the village InuYasha resides, but you can no longer stay with me.”

Her heart froze.

Rin swallowed dry air, her throat sticking. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose as to keep the tears away, but her eyes stung anyway. She pursed her lips and shook her head. Her lips swirled up and down, trying to figure out what to say, but no words went through.

Jaken’s jaw dropped as he turned to the girl and to Sesshomaru. _I can’t believe what I’m hearing,_ he thought _. Lord Sesshomaru, you would be willing to let the girl go after all this time? Why?_

And like nothing was said, Sesshomaru just continued forward. “We’re going,” he said.

No one moved, not even Ah-Un. Jaken turned to the girl. Her hands were sclenched tightly around her kimono, her body shivering. Her lip quivering.

“What did I do?” she said, not passing a whisper. “What did I do?” Rin threw her head to the ground, trying to force the tears back. “This isn’t happening. It’s not. It’s not . . .”

“Rin . . .”

Rin slowly turned her head. It was Jaken. His glossy, sympathetic eyes made it hard for her to hold back the tears. For a moment, their eyes were locked, wondering why this was happening, wondering what their lord was thinking, what he was feeling. But no one said a thing.

Rin turned again, but Sesshomaru was a tremendous distance away. She shook her head.

“Master Jaken,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Wha-What is it, Rin?”

“I’m sorry, but . . . can you wait just a little while longer.” She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

Jaken watched the girl’s shake. It looked as though she were trying not to gag, so instead, her body jerked. “What are you going to do?”

But before he could even get the full sentence out, Rin was dashing down the path, doing the best she could to catch up to her Lord.


	86. Don’t Let Me Go

Don’t Let Me Go

Rin clawed her way through the trees and bushes, holding back the tears in her eyes as she blindly ran.

 _Why?_ She thought. A branch flew into her face, cutting her cheek a little. _Why would he say something like that? ‘You can no longer stay with me.’ Why, Lord Sesshomaru? What did I do? Did I make you mad for running away? For putting my life in danger?_

Rin bit her tongue. A tear strolled down her cheek. Pounding her fists, she sprinted forward. She shut her eyes and rammed through the brush, ignoring the small cuts that formed along her arms and legs. _Why?_

“Uff!”

Without warning, Rin ran right into something sturdy and hard, solid as a brick wall. She flew back and fell to the floor. After rubbing her head, she looked up to a towering figure. He was stagnant, his back facing her tensely, inhospitably. Rin quickly stood onto her feet, gathering patting herself down and doing her best to dry her loose tears. She took a step back, fidgeting with her fingers and looking towards the floor. There they were, standing under the still night sky. Occasionally, Rin glanced up only to shoot her eyes back to the floor. Her lord stood majestically under the dreary moonlight.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru . . .” she said. Her voice was small. Timid.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Rin bit her lip before speaking up. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

Nothing.

“Lord Sesshomaru, please . . . Say something . . .”

Nothing

She looked down. Her fingers layered the other, clutching tightly. “Please . . .”

“You cannot change my mind, Rin,” he finally spoke. His voice was so forceful, it made the girl jump a little. “I’ve already made up my mind. You will no longer travel by my side.”

The girl’s entire body shuddered. She did the best she could to choke back a sob and her tears, but low snuffles that sounded like gags made their way through. “Is this because I ran away?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. “I’m sorry if I made you worry. It won’t happen again. I promise!”

“That’s not it.”

She paused. “Then why?”

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, letting out a small sigh. “Before you, I made the mistake of letting a human travel with me. She suffered dearly because of it. I have no one to blame but myself.”

Rin blinked. _Who is he talking about? Does . . . does he mean Rene?_

“And then you came along,” he said. Sesshomaru’s jaw churned. “Allowing you to follow was a grave mistake that I have to correct.”

The words hit like bolder, smashing and crushing all she had to nothing. She could feel her feet buckle underneath her, threatening to toss her to the floor. But she remained strong. She held her gut, forcing her tears back.

“Does that mean that you . . . you never wanted to be followed? That I should have stayed there and di-“

“I didn’t say that,” he quickly interrupted. “And don’t _ever_ think that.”

Rin pursed her lips. She apologized for assuming something so . . . immoral.

Sesshomaru shook his head. For her to think that, for her to even come close to saying it . . . There was some truth, he would admit. When he first peered over Rin’s dead body, he questioned whether or not to revive her, but that was in the long ago past. Yet, was that how she saw him? The thought rattle like a snake’s tail, but he had to push it aside.

“If you had not followed me, if I had left you in a safe village, you wouldn’t have had to go through the pain of death a second time.”

Rin looked up. Her brows knitted. “W-what are you talking about, Lord Sesshomaru? I’m right here, I’m fine. I-“

“You died! You both did . . .”

She jerked, trying to ponder what was just said. _I died? Both of us? Who? How?_

“You must have been scared,” he said, “being in Naraku’s grasp. Were you? Were you afraid of death?”

Rin simply stared at the back of her lord, biting her lip. She remembered calling out for help, calling out to Kagome or anyone who would hear. She remembered the blood from her belly gush out after being punctured by a tentacle. Oh, what pain she endured.

Sighing heavily, Rin blinked back the tears in her eyes. “I was,” she said. “I was terrified. I didn’t want to die . . . I didn’t want to be helpless . . . I didn’t want to be a burdened. And I blamed myself.” Silent tears streamed from her cheeks. “But then I thought about you, Lord Sesshomaru. I thought about how you always protected me, how you always came to my rescue. Those thoughts made me feel a little better, stronger even. I trust you! And I believed you would do it again, come to my side again. You always did.”

“But I couldn’t . . . not that time,” he said softly.

“Lord Sesshomaru, you say that yet . . . the last thing I remembered that day was drowning, but when I awake, I was in your arms. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you did come. You were right there, and you were the first face I saw when I awoke. Doesn’t that mean something?”

He sighed and pursed his lips. “You don’t understand. I didn’t save you that day. I couldn’t. That was a power beyond my reach. I am only the one who risked your life because I left. And I left because I couldn’t get over the past, her death.” He thought about the time he left Jaken and Rin to visit the cherry blossom tree. “And now, I see you differently. I don’t even know if I really know you, and I’ve shunned you because of it when in truth you’ve done nothing wrong.” He clenched his fist. “You should despise me.”

There was silence, and it lingered for the longest time. Rin’s hands fell to her side. She raised her eyes, straightening her posture.

“Should I or Rene hate you?”

Sesshomaru jerked at the words, a mixture of confusion instantly running through his head. A wave of questions quickly followed. Behind him, he heard small footsteps in the grass. He tried to turn, but before he knew it, a small hand slid its way around his fist, which he loosened. More tears fell from the girl’s eyes as she brought his hand closer to her cheek.

“Never,” she said. “Not in a million years would I ever hate you, Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru’s brows rose. _‘Sesshomaru,’_ he thought. Rin never referred to him as such.

The girl let out a small sniffled. “You are more precious to me than anything. You’re my best friend, and that’s why, whenever I am near you, I feel safe. I’m not the scared little girl you used to know because of you! I don’t have to be when I’m with you. But if I had to leave you and be off on my own without a chance of ever seeing you again then . . . then . . .” She squeezed his hand. “I would be in constant danger, and not just from demons, but from myself. That, Sesshomaru . . . that would scare me!” She cried. “It scares me so much to even think about you leaving. So please . . . We care for you too much to see you go. We love you!”

Sesshomaru jerked. His eyes suddenly widened. He quickly turned to look at the girl, knowing that something was indeed different. To his dismay, glittery pink eyes were staring right back at him. And though her eyes are glowing pink, her expression remained the same: caring and passionate. Was that Rin or . . .

 _Rene,_ he thought. _Can she hear me? Is she speaking through Rin?_

“We don’t want to leave you, Sesshomaru. We love you. Isn’t that enough?”

Sesshomaru turned, his hands trembling. Without warning, he fell to his knees. Unable to bring himself to look into the girl’s eyes, he looked down to the floor. She could see him physically shudder. Blinking new tears from her eyes, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his kimono.

“Please, don’t put us off so easily,” she said. “Please let us stay with you . . . please . . .”

Sesshomaru tipped his head forward, his bangs covering his eyes. He raised his arm and wrapped it around the little girl, pulling her closer to him, squeezing her shoulder. In that moment, he simply nodded. He was too choked up to even say a word.

She smiled and sobbed, squeezing him back as best as her tiny arms could. “Thank you,” she said.

And for a long time, they remained that way. It was only when the girl’s sobs died down that he pulled her back.

“Rene,” he started to say. But once he looked at the girl, he let out a mute gasp. Her eyes were back to normal. Rin was staring at him with gleeful yet confused brown, caring eyes. He lowered his eyes and gathered himself. “Why did you say “we.”

Rin cocked her head to the side, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. “I did? Lord Sesshomaru, what are you talking about?”

He pursed his lips. After staring at her for a bit, he said, “It’s nothing Rin.”

**AN: Cited: heavily influenced by Animaker131 (Kristen J. Lloyd) and Ann Tucker, a friend of mine, work.**

 


	87. Dreams

Dreams

It was night. When Jaken saw Rin by Sesshomaru‘s side when they returned three nights ago, he forced himself to hold his tongue. That night, no one looked at one another, and no words were spoken. They simply kept to themselves. But ever since then, no one had spoken a word about that night, and that made Jaken on edge for he did not know of Rin’s fate. When they came upon a village, Jaken turned to the little girl. He tensed up, thinking it was the time for goodbyes. He watched Rin look to the village before looking to Sesshomaru. However, they simply strode passed the small town. Their lord didn’t even give it a single glance.

Rin slept in the grass near Ah-Un. Jaken rested peacefully against a tree. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was standing, staring out into the night sky.

 _It’s been months since Rin died again_ , he thought, _since Rene disappeared, and it’s strange . . . of all the demons who crossed my path, of all the predicaments I have faced, it was only a human girl, a human child ._ . .

He turned to see Rin sleeping in the distance.

 _Why? Why couldn’t I let her go? Why is her presence around me so . . . overwhelming? And what could possibly have been so powerful about those three simple words . . . ‘I love you._ We _love you.’ Am I . . . am I growing feeble with this girl? Am I growing too weak?_

“No . . .”

Sesshomaru looked up, surprised by the girl’s response. But then he saw closed eyes and relaxed. _She’s only dreaming,_ he thought.

“Please stop . . . no . . . no . . .” she whimpered. “Lord Sesshomaru . . .”

Rin stirred, shivering and shaking uncontrollably. She clamped her jaw as she scrunched her body. It was as though she were preparing to take a blow. Tears held tight in the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. _A nightmare?_ He watched her for a bit. Her breathing quickened, and sweat formed on the sides of her cheeks. Small whimpers etched from her small lips. Troubled, the dog demon walked towards the girl.

 _No,_ he thought as he drew near. _This can’t be a weakness_.

“Please . . . stop . . .”

 _For centuries, I have been in pursuit of power . . . to claim what no other possibly could . . . but there was one that I overlooked . . ._ “Rin.” **(Animaker131/Kristen J. Lloyd)**

He placed his hand on her shoulder. Rin immediately gasped, flashing her teary eyes open. She threw her elbow as she shot herself up, yelling “Stop hurting her!” Her face screamed with fear, and her chest pounded violently. But suddenly, she calmed, seeing Sesshomaru in front of her.

“Rin?” he said.

Rin swallowed, her throat dry. She looked into her lord’s soft, concerned eyes. And like that, she couldn’t restrain herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her lips quivered and her voice shook as she whimpered, “Lord Sesshomaru . . .” She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her lord. “They were everywhere, Lord Sesshomaru! I was so scared!”

 _I see now,_ he thought. _This feeling . . . this deep caring . . . this need to . . . protect . . ._

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the girl’s back. “Everything is ok now, Rin,” he said.

She continued to weep, letting her cries echo into the night sky. Sesshomaru picked her up, cradling her in one arm.

 _Having you around makes me stronger. Perhaps . . . that is why I let you stay . . . no, because you needed me . . ._ **(Animaker131/Kristen J. Lloyd)**

Sesshomaru stood. He walked over to a tree and sat down. Rin’s cries began to die down.

 _But because I need you_ **(Animaker131/Kristen J. Lloyd)**. _Because I needed to understand that you were one in the same . . . and the meaning of your words “I love you.”_ We _love you. And I couldn’t see that, so I pushed you both away._

Sesshomaru watched the girl in his arms. Her eyes lagged, and her head bobbed. Her shaking body began to still.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

For a second, Rin slowly turned her eyes to glance at her lord. She blinked once before shutting her eyes, quickly falling asleep. And as she did, she whispered, “Lord Sesshomaru . . .”

Sesshomaru watched the child for a few seconds more before peering up into the sky. “It’s been a while since I said this, but . . .” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Rin . . . Rene . . . I . . .”

. . .

Morning woke. Sesshomaru hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. He rarely did, yet the feeling of fading into morning felt blissful. Still, that bliss quickly faded away when he moved. He looked down. Rin wasn’t in his arm.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked around, wondering where she could have gone. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He heard soft humming close by. He turned. Rin was by Ah-Un playing with a small pile of yellow flowers. Jaken was close by, still asleep.

He stared for a moment. There were no flowers around them, and he didn’t smell any too close by.

 _She must have wandered off,_ he thought. Didn’t she know better?

Sesshomaru simply watched the child for the longest time. Rin stopped hymning when she finally noticed Sesshomaru staring at her.

“Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You’re awake!” She picked up a flower and walked over to the imp before placing on behind his pointed green ear. “Master Jaken is still out. He must have been really tired.”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said.

“Huh?” She turned, standing on her feet. “Yes?’

“Where did you get those flowers?”

“Oh, I found them in the forest.” She nodded over her shoulder towards the trees. “You were all still asleep, so I took a stroll to look for something to eat.”

Rin walked back over to her pile of flowers, bending down to admire them. She looked but up to her lord to ask if they were beautiful, but his stern eyes made her hold her tongue.

“Are you mad, Lord Sesshomaru?” she said.

 “No, he said after a small fit of silence. He watched as the girl’s eyes fell.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Rin.”

She looked up.

“What were you dreaming about last night?”

“Huh?” Her eyes flew back up. She eyed her lord curiously before raising her eyes to think. “Hmm. Well, it was strange. There was this girl who looked very familiar. She liked like me actually, but she was older.”

 

Sesshomaru raised his brows. _Rene?_ he thought.

 

“At first, the woman was happy and sang in a meadow. She was singing to me. It was really nice, and so was she! She had an amazing voice. But then . . .” Her voice lowered along with her brown eyes. “She was chased by demons, and she couldn’t get away from them. They just kept coming. And it was all so vivid and strange; at the same time, it felt like I was being chased. Like there was nowhere for _me_ to go. It was scary.” She paused. “There was one demon that was really beautiful, a man with black flowing hair, but he was really evil.”

“Why do you say that?”

She pursed her lips. “He really wanted to hurt her . . .”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Was it Naraku?_

 

Rin sighed. “Towards the end, the woman was in a cage crying and apologizing to someone. I wonder who she was talking to.”

 

He pursued his lips. “Why were you crying?”

Rin turned. Her eyes were filled with so much compassion and worry. “Lord Sesshomaru,” she said. “She was fighting for life, trying not to die. And not just her own. I think . . . I think she was protecting me. The entire time, she was protecting me, shielding me, pushing me away from the demons. I was happy she cared but sad that she would risk her own life. Why would she sacrifice herself for me?”

Sesshomaru turned, staring at nothing in particular. But he sunk into his own mind, trying to picture the girl’s words.

“Lord Sesshomaru, if I die, would you remember me?”

 

The dog demon jerked for a moment. He turned, and for a second, for a split second, he remembered Rene. They were the same words, the same question, she had asked so long ago. And he simply answered the same:

 

“Don’t say such silly things, Rene,” he said.

 

Rin looked up. Again, Sesshomaru hadn’t seemed to notice his own words. She stared for a moment to see if he would, but there was no sign he did. She turned and fiddled with the flowers, twirling it in between her thumb and index finger.

“You once asked me why I was Rin,” she suddenly said. “It was under your breath, but I heard it.”

Sesshomaru brows knitted as he stared, surprised that she remembered let alone heard him. She hadn’t questioned it then. But then again, Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly in the mood for chatter.

“I don’t think I understood what you meant, but . . . My mother named me Rin. ‘Dignified’ she said. ‘Yet severe and cold.’ It doesn’t seem like me. At least I don’t think . . .”

Sesshomaru thought back to when he first met Rene. She was cold, somewhat. She didn’t really care what others thought her, let alone her own manners, yet she was companionate and stubborn as always. Still, her name was Rene, not Rin. What did “Rene” mean?

Rin sighed. “Lord Sesshomaru, is my name strange?”

Sesshomaru turned to the girl, confused by the question. He shook his head.

 

“Then why do you call me Rene? Who is Rene, Lord Sesshomaru?”

 

There was no answer. Rene? When had he called her that?

Rin waited patiently for a response. Sesshomaru merely turned away. “Someone I used to know,” he said. “A foolish girl. Stubborn. But she was . . . she was different.”

“Is she the one Master Jaken was talking about?”

He nodded.

 

“Do you love her? Er . . . did you?”

 

Silence. Yet another unexpected question.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru looked at her sternly, making the girl’s skin ruffle a bit.

“Y-Yes?”

“Don’t ask me that.”

Rin put down her flower, balling her fists in her lap. She looked down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been prying. I was just curious.”

“No,” he said. He paused. “You don’t understand.

She looked up. Sesshomaru was staring back, pursing his lips.

 _I can only tell her,_ he thought. “And Rin . . .”

“Y-Yes?”

“Don’t wander off again.”

 

**AN: “Rene” means “born again” if any of you were curious. Source is Behind the Names.**


	88. Reunion

**AN: What a great chapter for Mother’s Day!**

Reunion

Nothing. There had been nothing for days. No sign of Naraku or even demons that were sent to attack them. It ruffled Sesshomaru’s feathers a bit. This eye of the storm he was in only meant a fiercer danger was coming. He had to be on guard no matter what. But even as he peeled his lids back in attention, the thought about Totosai would occasionally cross his mind. He was still waiting for the forger to come back with the news of what had come of Rene.

The group was now in a mossy area where trees sagged and fog engulfed. The smell of a swamp was nearby. In the corner, Jaken’s eyes twitched as he watched the girl run in endless circles through the tall grass. She was chasing a butterfly. (Or as my friend likes to call them, flutterbys).

“Come here, little guy,” she said as she outstretched her arms. She hopped forward and missed it. “What are you doing in a place like this? You should be where the sun is smiling.” Rin shuffled her feet, doing her best to keep up the fluttery white creature. She circled around everyone, chasing it. “I won’t hurt you.”

Rin ran to the front of the group and curved around Sesshomaru. She lunged forward with open hands, but the butterfly suddenly turned the other way. For a moment, she lost her footing and slightly stumbled. By the time she regained her balance and turned, the butterfly was flying the other way. She took a quick step forward and reached out her hands. But as she did, without even looking, Sesshomaru reached out and curled his fingers, gently wrapping them around the butterfly. Rin stopped mid stride. Sesshomaru lowered his hand in front of the girl as he opened it slowly. After a short pause, a large smile grew one Rin’s face. She reached out with her palms up, scooping up the insect. It rested gratefully in her hands.

“Lord Sesshomaru . . .” the little girl said. Her voice skipped happily like a playing child.

The dog demon looked down.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Rin?” he said.

Rin put the butterfly in one hand before gesturing for her lord to come closer. After eyeing the girl curiously, he went on one knee, the grass reaching his shoulders. Suddenly Rin moved in and pecked him on the cheek. The dog demon, slightly surprised, jerk. He turned, looking the girl in the eyes. They smiled back.

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” was all she said.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment. The child was truly a mystery indeed, just like her . . .

Suddenly, his ears twitched. A fairly strong breeze danced through the tall grass. The butterfly in rin’s hand flapped its wings before taking to the sky. Rin watched as it flew into the gray, wishing it safe passage. In that time, Sesshomaru stood, tipping his nose into the air.

_This stench . . ._

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken spoke. Goosebumps ran up his green skin. “What do you think it is?”

As always, Sesshomaru ignored the imp and turned. “Over there. Let's go.”

Jaken and Tin watched Sesshomaru wander off before staring questioningly at one another. It was like a drill for the two: listen and follow. Shrugging at the situation, Jaken grabbed Ah-Un’s lasso, and the three moved forward, following their lord. It didn’t take long before Sesshomaru led them out of the dreary forest and into an open clearing of tall grass. Sesshomaru looked up into the cloudy sky.

“Master Jaken,” Rin said after they shortly stopped in the middle of the clearing. “Is Lord Sesshomaru waiting for something?”

Jaken sighed. “How should I know?”

Sesshomaru waited, his attentive eyes scanning the sky. In between the clouds, a dark figure lurked, maneuvering to and fro. He narrowed his eyes when the figure quickly exposed himself, temporarily emerging from the gray. It was a large dog demon with a moon on its forehead.

Rin gasped. “What is that?”

“I-It’s a dog,” Jaken replied with much surprise.

Sesshomaru blinked, his eyes quickly flaring to a deep glistening blue and red. His nose suddenly grew long and large. Without a word, he leaped into the air before morphing completely into his dog form in the sky. Quickly, he flew to the other dog’s side. They roared at one another endlessly before circling the other. Their tails twisted together like dancing partners as they crashed to the floor. Jaken and Rin gasped, quickly bolting towards the crash. When the mud, dust, and fog cleared, Sesshomaru was back in his human form; however, there was a second figure with a long purple kimono standing an arm’s length in front of him. She had long white hair, a fluff around her shoulders, and a purple moon on her forehead.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, Sesshomaru,” the woman said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, come now. You can’t even give a simple hello?”

He said nothing.

“Ugh. I see you still have your silent moments.” The woman turned and looked at Jaken and Ah-Un. But when her eyes landed upon the girl, they lingered, piercing the girl with her gaze. “Strange,” she said. “I thought she was older.” She turned back to Sesshomaru, slipping a sly grin on her face. “I didn’t know you swung that way. Unless, you are willing to wait for her to grow into a woman.”

He glared, dangerously darkening his eyes.

The woman merely chuckled. “Well, then that must not be it.”

Rin tipped her head to the side and blinked. She turned to her Lord, wondering what that could mean.

“What?! How dare you say such things to my lord, woman?!” Jaken suddenly blared. “You have no-“

“Quiet imp!”

Jaken jerked, sucking in his words. Her voice completely changed to venom in a snap, almost like Sesshomaru’s would when he told him to be quiet.

The woman turned to Sesshomaru, who simply glared at her. “Oh come now, Sesshomaru,” she said, her voice pure once more. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t keep tabs on my own son did you?”

Rin and Jaken gasped, their jaws dropping. “Son?!”

The woman scoffed. “I don’t know how you bring yourself to travel with such low lives, especially with a weak mortal child. But if you are not planning to have relations with her, does that mean you plan to eat her?”

Sesshomaru’s lips parted. His brows raised.

“Or perhaps you plan to be a bit more selfish and have intimacy with the girl before consuming her.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes blared for a split second at his mother’s low filter before narrowing them even more. “Is there a problem, mother?”

“Oh no, no problem. I guess it’s just one of the traits you’ve gotten from your father. Though, you could do much better. At least wait until she has some experience.”

Sesshomaru’s jaw nearly fell. He could only hope that Rin had no clue what words were being said. Mustering all of the strength to keep himself from peering over his shoulder to see the girl’s reaction, he growled, disapproving his mother’s talk. “This girl is none of your concern.”

“Humph. You think so . . .”

He eyed her curiously. “What do you want?”

The woman let out a breath, throwing her hand to her chest as though she were graced with atrocious new. “What? I can’t come visit my son once in a while? I mean, you haven’t even visited me in decades.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. Growing too weary of his mother’s vulgar words and dramatic actions, he turned his back to her and walked towards his small group.

His mother’s face twisted. “Where do you think you are going?”

Overlooking her words, he walked past Jaken and Rin. “Let’s go.”

His mother’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, but I will not be ignored.”

Sesshomaru’s mother waved her hand. A strong breeze flew, darting between Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru quickly turned to stand his ground; however, nothing happened. Only a simple breeze flew by. He stood tall, looking himself over. There were no wounds, no bruises, nothing. Suddenly, his body began to quiver and shake. His body quickly blossomed with fur as he uncontrollably grew large, morphing into his dog form. But as soon as his transformation was complete, he began to shrink until POOF! He was gone.

Jaken and Rin threw their heads in all directions, frantically yelling at one another, “Where did he go?!”

“What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked as he turned to the woman.

Suddenly, the grass began to rustle. The noise grabbed the girl’s attention and made her swerve. Rin ran over to the spot, watching it move a little more before parting the grass. Her eyes immediately widened once she did. There was a small pup lying helplessly on the ground. It flapped the lids of its large eyes before wobbling onto its small paws. The pup shook itself before scratching its ears.

Rin leaned in. “Lord . . . Sesshomaru?”

The pup froze. It looked up. When it saw the giant girl, he began to scan himself. Immediately swayed by the sight, he growled and woofed a small bark.

“What is that barking?” Jaken said.

Rin reached down and picked up the dog, holding him up for the imp to see.

Jaken gasped. “L-Lord Sesshomaru! Is that you?!”

He barked. The imp eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

“My lady!” he screamed as he turned to the seemingly amused woman. “Please turn him back!”

She crossed her arms. “Why should I? My insolent son needs to learn a lesson or two.”

Sesshomaru turned to his mother with his mesmerizingly large ferocious eyes and snarled.

“Lord Sesshomaru.”

He turned. Rin was staring at him with twinkling eyes, which were stuck to his, hypnotized. Before he knew it, he was swept up into a tight embrace.

“You are so cuuuute!” Rin cooed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes nearly blew out. He pressed his paws against the girl, trying to break free, but her grip was surprisingly strong. He whimpered.

“Rin! What do you think you are doing?!” Jaken swaked. “Release him at once!”

Sesshomaru’s mother scoffed. “Humph. Typical of a mortal girl. Speaking of which . . . little girl.”

Rin stopped and turned to the woman. Sesshomaru’s mother walked closer, locking her eyes onto Rin’s small face. Sesshomaru growled as she inched closer.

“What is your name, little one?” she asked when she was an arm’s length away.

The girl pursed her lips. “It’s Rin, my lady.”

“Hmm. So formal. But from the stories I’ve heard, I would have thought you went by something else. Tell me, Rin, do you know about Rene?”

Rin paused for a moment. “N-No, I don’t. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken mentioned her a few times, but they never really talk about her.”

“Of course not. Do you want to hear about her, child?”

Sesshomaru quickly squirmed out of Rin’s grip and dove into the grass. After a split second, Sesshomaru’s mother yelped, stumbling back. She looked down with anger split across her face. Sesshomaru was there, biting her ankle and shaking his head harshly.

“Why you little devil,” she spat. “The nerve to treat your mother this way. Release me!”

His mother raised her leg and kicked him off. Sesshomaru’s quickly picked himself up, ready to strike again.

“Honestly. You have no charm, Sesshomaru.” She turned to the girl. “Come here, child.”

Rin stepped forward. Sesshomaru looked up and watched as his mother leaned in and whispered in the girl’s ear. After a brief moment, Rin stepped back and shook her head. Then she leaned in and whispered into his mother’s ear.

“Hmm,” his mother said as she stepped back. “Well, isn’t that noble of you.”

“My lady.”

“What is it, child?”

Rin shuffled over to the defensive dog. She reached out her gentle hands before picking up Sesshomaru, who was still snarling. “Can you please turn lord Sesshomaru back to normal? I don’t think he likes being a pup.”

His mother narrowed her eyes. “Why should I? He obviously hasn’t learned his lesson. No respect for his own mother whatsoever. Besides, I need to speak to him, and I need his full attention.” She reached out towards the girl and grabbed Sesshomaru from her arms – not easily of course; Sesshomaru kicked and pounced, doing the best she could to avoid her fingers. In the end, he could do nothing. “Good boy,” she said when he was secure in her arms. “Now go play somewhere, child. This is a private matter.”

Rin looked at her lord, who was growling at his mother. After another glance, she nodded and went over by Jaken and Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru’s mother peered down toward her son. “Oh, so stop that excessive racket. If you promise to simply listen, I will turn you back.”

Sesshomaru barked.

“Fine. Irk my nerves and remain a wee pup forever. I mean . . .” She brought him to her face, plunging his cheek into hers and squeezing him tightly. “It would be easier to bring you home with me like this!” Sesshomaru wiggled and squirmed. He grew so sick and so upset with his mother that he slashed his paws and lunged for her face with his fangs, but his mother moved back in time. “Bad dog!”

Sesshomaru let out on more growl and barked.

“Oh come now, I’m simply trying to help you. Don’t you want to know what happened to Rene on that dreadful night with the albino child?”

He stopped.

Sesshomaru’s mother brought a grin to her lips. “I thought so.”

Sesshomaru looked his mother in the eyes, holding back a snarl. He looked back towards Rin, who was talking to Jaken, who occasionally stole a glance towards the two. Rin hopped on Ah-Un and began to kick her feet.

“If you promise to listen,” his mother said, “I will change you back without hesitation.”

Sesshomaru churned his small jaw and said nothing. He simply nodded.

She smiled. “Very well then. And just so you know, your mother is always right.”

Sesshomaru wished to bark at the statement, but before he could, his mother blew on his nose. She then tossed him into the air and waited. Sesshomaru‘s body immediately expanded to its normal dog form, his normal size. And as soon as he came back down, he slammed his paws on the ground and growled, towering over his mother.

“Watch it,” she said.

Sesshomaru let out a mist from his nostrils. He retracted his fangs as he shrunk back down to his normal human size. His face was bitter and resentful, and his eyes refused to meet his mother’s.

“No need to be embarrassed,” his mother said. “You were a very, very cute puppy.”

He narrowed his eyes. She let out a light chuckle.

“Anyway, I’ll get down to business before you lose your temper once more. But first, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Sesshomaru let out a heated breath. After a moment, he slowly turned, making sure she saw the fire in his eyes. She simply smiled.

“Thank you. Now, you asked me why I came here. Your father’s friend sent me, asked me for help. I believe his name was Totosai.”

Sesshomaru grew to attention. He remembered him and the forger’s last meeting when Totosai told him he would find help regarding information about what had come of Rene. _Hmm, so this is Totosai had in mind? This is what took him so long._ He scoffed. _I almost wish he had taken longer._

His mother continued. “I came to tell you about the girl trapped inside the little one. To put it plainly, the girl has a spell placed on her, one that locked Rene inside the child. Rene can still hear you through Rin, however. And yet her presence from the little one’s conscious has nearly vanished. She remains in her subconscious. Though that may seem harmless enough, the subconscious mind is a dangerous place where anything can enter with the slightest influence. At the same time, something can easily vanish and  . . .” She paused. “Sesshomaru . . . you seem troubled. Your face screams it.”

“You’re telling me that Rene may cease to exist?” he said softly.

 

She pursed her lips. “I don’t know . . .”

Sesshomaru churned his jaw. “How do you know about this to begin with?”

“The stone given to me by your father: the Meidou Stone.” Sesshomaru’s mother took the pearls from her neck. She held it up. Sesshomaru stared deeply into the stone. Colors began to swirl. Suddenly, he found himself staring at two little girls: an albino child and Rin. Rin’s soul escaped her, seeping into the albino child’s mirror. But it cracked, sending the soul back to its rightful owner.

 _“Now, Rene should be sealed away,”_ he heard the albino child say. _“Now, she should be vulnerable to Naraku. Rin will stay as Rin and will never be able to access Rene’s power nor her own.”_ Sesshomaru clenched his fists at the words.

 _Sealed?_ he thought.

The colors stopped. His mother placed the pearls back around her neck before tucking her hands into her kimono sleeves.

“There is one other thing, Sesshomaru,” she said. “But I need the girl.”

Sesshomaru eyed his mother suspiciously. “What do you plan to do?”

His mother walked past her son, without a single word. (Ran in the family he supposed. Very hypocritical as well). She walked towards the rest of the group. Sesshomaru merely watched. When she was in front of the girl, Rin looked up. His mother raised her pendant without a word. It pulsed, sending airy ripples towards the child. Rin’s eyes suddenly fell dark as she lost consciousness, falling back on Ah-Un.

Jaken gasped. “Rin.”

When his mother turned, Sesshomaru was quickly by her side. He placed a hand over the girl’s nose. She was still breathing.

“What did you do to her?” he asked.

“Well, I didn’t kill her if that’s what you are thinking,” she said. “The girl is merely unconscious.”

Sesshomaru glowered at his mother.

“Don’t blame me, Sesshomaru. Totosai is the on who wanted me to do this. He said you were going through some . . . conflictions regarding Rin and Rene. So, I am simply exchanging a favor for him giving m an excuse to see my son again. Now, stand over here.”

Sesshomaru eyed his mother curiously before slowly ambling over to her other side.

She turned to him. “Right now, her mind is afloat. She doesn’t know where or who she is. She probably doesn’t even know she exists. The little girl won’t remember anything of course, but the older one might, so I’d be careful of what you say if I were you.”

Sesshomaru turned to his mother. Just as he was about to say something, she put a finger to the girl’s head before putting the other to his. Nothing but darkness came after that.

. . .

Sesshomaru looked around. There was nothing but black everywhere he looked. He didn’t even know if he was standing on the black floor. It felt like he was floating in the middle of nowhere.

As he looked around, he heard a faint noise. It grew louder and louder until he realized . . .

_Singing._

He turned towards the noise, but he only saw more darkness. He took a step forward, following the noise. As he kept walking, the song grew louder. It was a little muffled, but he knew it was a girl’s voice. He continued to walk.

(Breathe No More by Evanescence)

_I’ve been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That’ I’ve come to believe my soul’s on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

An overwhelming feeling of empathy swept over him, though he did not know why. Did the words to the morbid song have a part? The words felt so foreign, yet the message seemed familiar.

Sesshomaru squinted. He could finally see a figure in the distance. And the voice was much clear and too familiar to call alien.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I’ve been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can’t help but to wonder . . ._

Sesshomaru’s eyes suddenly widened. He stopped ten feet from the person sitting on the ground. He faced her back, seeing her long black hair.

_Which of us do you love . . ._

She paused.

Sesshomaru’s attention rose tenfold, his thoughts grabbed by the strange question.

The girl ceased her sad song, lowering her head.

“I don’t want bleed anymore,” she spoke. “And I want to breathe . . .”

She paused again.

“I wish I could have met Rene.”

Sesshomaru’s brows knitted. His eyes filled with befuddlement. Wasn’t that who he was talking too? Was he speaking to Rin without even realizing?

“Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru” the girl continued. “What was Rene like? It seems like everyone likes her, even you. So who was she? What was she like?”

Her voice was soft, feathery even. It was soothing to the ears.

 “Who are you?” Sesshomaru said as he pursed his lips.

The girl paused and shifted her droopy posture. “What was she like?”

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, taking note of her lacking answer. “Foolish,” he said. “Rash, and even stupid.”

The girl lifted her head before lowering it. “Oh . . .”

Sesshomaru’s eyes slightly narrowed. He could hear the faint disappointment in her tone. “Why does that upset you?”

“I guess . . . I just assumed you liked her, but . . . from what I’m hearing, she was a bad person. I’m sorry. I guess I just wanted to see her as a nice girl.”

There was silence.

Sesshomaru churned his jaw, locking his teeth tightly. He clenched his fist before loosening it.

“She was,” he said.

The girl’s head rose.

After a moment, Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. He sighed. ”I want to return this to her,” he said as he reached in his armor. He brought out a flute. ‘She played it so well.”

“Then why don’t you?”

He clutched the instrument. “She’s not here.”

The girl lowered her head. “I’m sorry. It must have slipped my mind. Jaken told me she died.”

Sesshomaru looked up. It _was_ Rin he was talking too. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. _But I guess it’s understandable. Her memories aren’t equivalent to Rene’s._

The girl pushed herself off the ground and stood onto her feet. For some reason, Sesshomaru couldn’t tell if she was short or tall. He couldn’t even smell the girl. His senses were skewed.

“May I ask?” said the girl. “How do you think she used to sees you?’

There was another pause. Sesshomaru couldn’t answer that. The two always went back and forth, bickering over one thing one moment, and enjoying each other’s company the next.

After a while, the girl let out a soft sigh. “Let me guess . . . cold . . . merciless . . . enigmatic . . . lost . . . hot tempered at times, and a brute . . . you ignored her a lot . . . at least for a time.”

Sesshomaru knitted his brows at the words. How would Rin know this? Why would she say it? A brute? She would never say that, at least he thought.

“And still, she thinks you’re kind, strong, and sweet even. Though, you do wear that cold expression on your face all the time. Am I right? But there is one another thing.”

Sesshomaru looked questioningly.

“She used to look down on herself because she always made you so upset with her stubbornness. She wouldn’t listen . . . and it cost her . . . and ever since she pushed you away that day at the river, she has felt nothing but guilt. You didn’t deserve that.”

He took a step forward. _This doesn’t sound like Rin._

“I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru stopped in his stride. Who was he speaking to? He didn’t know anymore, but even so, his heart began to pound, drumming wildly. He looked down at his flute.

“Will you give it to her?” the girl suddenly said. “Do you want her back? All of her, including her past . . . including the child half?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips as he squeezed the flute tightly. Without hesitation, he nodded. As he raised his head, his heart raced faster. His lips parted as his eyes grew wide. The girl had finally turned around. And there in front of him was Rene, staring with brown caring eyes, witnessing his genuine surprise.

Her lips curled as she leaned in, whispering, “What took you so long?”

Rene placed a hand on the flute and raised her finger on the other before tapping on his forehead. Suddenly, everything was bright again. Sesshomaru stepped back, shaking his head, trying to wrap it around what had just happened. When his head cleared, he noticed Jaken and his mother staring at him in awe. Rin was still unconscious.

“Well that’s a priceless expression to witness,” said his mother.

Sesshomaru’s chest rose up and down, his breathing trying to steady. “Was it all real? Did I just see her?”

“You did.”

Everyone suddenly heard a sharp gasp. Rin sucked in a harsh breath, shooting forward into consciousness. She looked around, seeing all eyes on her.

“What is everyone staring at?” she said. “Did I fall asleep?” Rin looked passed Sesshomaru’s mother. “What’s wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you look so surprised?”

Sesshomaru merely blinked. His mother simply smiled.

“And there you have it,” his mother said. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Sesshomaru mother turned to be off. As she did, Sesshomaru straightened his posture, composing himself.

“Foolish, rash, stupid,” his mother whispered in his ear as she passed by. “I thought I told you to watch what you say. Rene must be a saint to tolerate you.”

Sesshomaru turned to face his mother. “So it was her, the entire time?” _Was she testing me?_

His mother simply smiled. “You’re welcome by the way, Sesshomaru. Heaven knows I won’t get a thank you. Till next time.” His mother walked onward. With each step, she grew larger into a dog. Once transformed, she took to the sky. Sesshomaru merely watched his mother fly away.

“Rin,” he said.

The girl rubbed her head. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“When mother whispered in your ear, what did she tell you about Rene?”

“Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru.”

He peered over his shoulder. “Nothing, Rin?”

She nodded. “I told her that I wanted you to tell me about her. You seem to avoid any question I had about her, so I didn’t think it would be right if someone else told me something you didn’t want me to know.”

“Humph. Is that so?” He paused, peering back to the sky. “She was foolish, rash, and . . .” he turned to face Rin completely. However, when he turned, he was faced with sparkling pink eyes. They were there for a split second, but then it went back to brown. But no matter the case, he knew he saw them.

“And what else, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. “And stubborn.”

 

**AN: Happy Mother’s Day! I hope you all like the song I chose to add. I really like Evanescence, and I thought this song would be perfect for this scene considering the two beings and all.**


	89. Ambushed

**AN: It’s a very quick paced and very rushed chapter, so I’m sorry about that. Still, enjoy!**

Ambushed

She never knew how much forestry covered Japan, but she was truly grateful to be out of it for the past few days. She was even more grateful to pass a field of melons, especially since she hadn’t been able to eat much since the day she had met Sesshomaru’s mother.

Rin called out Sesshomaru, but he did not hear. He was stuck in thought, still thinking about his interaction with Rene. Sesshomaru quickly moved forward.

As the group tread onward, Rin simply shrugged. She hopped off Ah-Un and dove into the field of melons. She bent over, tapping as many as she could so she could find the perfect one. She did so as quickly as she could so she wouldn’t be left behind. When she did, she pulled and tugged on the large fruit, but its roots were locked in deep. She leaned back and yanked, using all of the force she could muster. With a loud snap, she was successful. However, as she fell back, she let go of the melon. It flew through the air heading straight for Sesshomaru.

“Look out, me lord!” Jaken yelled.

But of course, Sesshomaru needed no warning. He swung around, his claws open, and he slashed at the melon into perfect slices.

Rin beamed. “Excellent, my lord!” She picked herself up from the moist field and ran over to the others, picking up a piece of fruit before taking a large bite out of the juiciness. “So delicious! Thank you, lord Sesshomaru.”

He said nothing.

“You want some, Master Jaken?” Rin said as she turned. Jaken simply yelled at her as normal at how foolish she was. She merely shrugged before turning back to her lord.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

“What about you, lord Sesshomaru,” she said. “Do you want some?”

“No thanks,” he said quickly. But he was only partly paying attention. His nose was tipped to the sky, his eyes roaming endlessly. “Rin.”

She blinked. Lord Sesshomaru had that tone in his voice again. A tone of attention, a tone of disgust, a tone foretelling of danger.

“Yes?” she said.

“Stand behind me.”

Rin blinked again. A little confused, she picked herself off the ground and immediately went behind her lord.

“What is it, Me lord?’ asked the imp.

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. He quickly threw his hand over his sword. And he waited and waited, listening to the field’s whisper. Abruptly, he swung around, using his other hand to grab Rin by the waist. As he did, he drew Bakusaiga and sliced through the air. There was a faint _swish_ of wind, little white strands of fur trailing the sword. The entire time, Rin and Jaken were in awe. At first, they didn’t know what had happened until Jaken looked up. His eyes shook as he gasped, “Naraku!”

Sesshomaru slid back. He quickly hurdled over to Ah-Un, setting Rin atop his back. “Jaken!” he called.

The imp stood at attention. “Yes, me lord?!”

“Take her and Ah-Un, and get out of here.”

Jaken nodded. Feeling rushed by Sesshomaru’s rare hurried tone, he hopped on the lizard demon, Rin sitting behind him. He whipped Ah-Un’s lasso, and they immediately took to the sky. After making sure the three were off, Sesshomaru hopped back into the fight. There he stood, in front of the demon. Naraku chuckled.

“I’m surprised, Sesshomaru,” he said. “Your senses are impeccable, and you’ve gotten much faster, especially when it comes to the girl’s safety. Still, it’s futile.”

There was a rustle in Naraku’s cut baboon pelt. Demons suddenly splurged from the furs, charging towards the dog demon. As Sesshomaru prepared his swung his sword, some demons dispersed, completely darting passed him. The dog demon looked up, watching as the demon flew off, heading for Ah-Un and the others. Sesshomaru quickly cut his sword across the sky, releasing a wide electric blast. The demons instantly disintegrated, simmering to nothing. Even so, more demons continued to arise from Naraku’s pelt and from the moist earth. Sesshomaru temporarily took his eyes from his opponent, soaring up into the sky in order to prevent more demons from passing. He turned and pointed his sword to the ground.

“Bakusaiga!” he said as he released another large green blast. It crashed to the floor, ricocheting in all directions, penetrating every demon in sight.

Naraku leaped out of the way, barely missing the electrifying flare. He chuckled. “Impressive. But I wonder . . . how long can you keep that up?” Sesshomaru ignored his words and lunged for the demon, slicing away before Naraku could call forth any more demons. “Your efforts are futile, Sesshomaru. Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?”

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. He drew back his sword and bounded back, distancing himself.

Naraku’s brows knitted. “Oh, come now. Don’t tell me I struck fear into you.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “You’re not Naraku.”

“Oh?” He raised his head and stared at the dog demon. He could see Sesshomaru’s face light with realization. And a menacing smile split across his face at the sight.

Sesshomaru turned and quickly took to the sky, disregarding the puppet. However, more demons emerged from the fields, lunging at him and making a wall in front of him. Sesshomaru quickly cut down any demon in his path. Naraku’s puppet’s sudden appearance, however, stopped his flight.

“I'm very impressed, Sesshomaru,” he said. “You figured it out in record time. So you know I cannot let you go beyond this point.”

Sesshomaru dangerously narrowed his eyes. He quickly swung his word and released another blast. The puppet did his best to dodge, but the blast was too quick. It got his arm. He tried to regenerate but failed miserably. Instead, the electrifying waves from the blast spread throughout the puppet’s body. By the time it spread to his fingertips, Sesshomaru was in front of him, coming down with Bakusaiga. The sword split the puppet and his pelt in two. Yet to Sesshomaru’s surprise, instead of a wooden doll appearing, demons and miasma escaped from his severed body. They raced past the dog demon and toward the direction of the others. Quickly, Sesshomaru darted through the cloud of demons and miasma, releasing his Bakusaiga once again. The demons quickly evaporated, only a few remaining. When he went to finish the job, more demons emerged from the ground, sucking him into a blur of even more demons and miasma.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. “Damn it!”

Meanwhile, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were zooming through the sky. Jaken glanced back to see three demons, who had escaped the battle, trailing behind them. He turned, shoving the lasso into Rin’s hands before raising his staff. The staff of two heads blazed with fire, spewing its flames towards the threat, but only on went down.

“Rin, hold on tight!” Jaken said.

She did as she was told, and held on to Ah-Un’s lasso as firmly as she could. Jaken could see the bright fear lurking in the girl’s eyes. He gulped.

 _I mustn’t let Rin out of my sight_ , he said. _Not again._ “Staff of two heads!” another flame spewed out, bringing down the second demon. Now, there was only one left.

Jaken did his best to take down the stubborn demon, but it swiveled and maneuvered around the fire, dodging every spark thrown at it. It twisted and sharply turned until it suddenly it disappeared from the imp’s sight. Jaken looked around frantically.

_Where did it go?!_

Rin’s scream said it all. Jaken turned just in time to see the demon on the side of Ah-Un, slightly below his belly. It rammed itself into the lizard demon’s side, nearly shaking Rin a Jaken off. Ah-un turned, opened its mouth, and released a lighting blast. The demon dodged and rammed it again. This time, Rin lost her grip. Her small body fell overboard. Jaken quickly tried to reach out, but she slipped right through his small hands. Rin screamed uncontrollably, the desperate sound growing distant as she grew closer to the ground.

“RIN!” Jaken screamed. “Ah-Un hurry!”

But he couldn’t. Two more demons, the same one’s he thought he had burned to ash, appeared, blocking Ah-Un. One of those demons dived down toward the girl. Just as she was about to hit the ground, it swept under her, catching her just in time before tossing her off of its back.

Jaken couldn’t fathom why the demon would do that, but he leaned over the lizard demon and yelled, “Rin! Get up and run. Run now!”

Rin, in a daze, wobbled onto her feet as quickly as she could. She ran into the trees, trying to lose the demon who was making another round. Behind her, she could hear Jaken using his staff to ward off the demons for her to make her escape. So she ran and ran and ran blindly through the trees. Even when she could her nothing more, she continued to run.

Cutting through bush after bush, slapping branches from her path, Rin finally looked back after she was knee deep in the forest that hadn’t even realized was there. With every step, she grew tired and more anxious. When she was about to turn, she rammed into something. Her small body flew back and crashed to the floor with a loud thud! Rin took herself from the ground and rubbed her head.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up, her eyes wide. It was a man and a handsome one at that. She stared into his dark brown eyes. His long spiky hair ran down his back. There was a pile of sticks tied to his shoulders.

The man reached out his hand. “What is a little girl like you doing here? This place is dangerous.”

Rin quickly shot to her feet. “Mister! You have to get out of here! A demon is after me.”

“A demon?”

She nodded. “Yes. It’s right behind . . .”

They turned. There was nothing but the rustling trees. Rin looked around.

“Where did it go?” she said. Not knowing put her more on edge.

The man pursed his lips. “Come with me, child.”

“What?” She stopped searching about.

“A little girl like you shouldn’t be here. Come. I’ll take you to a safer place.”

The man began to walk deeper into the forest, but he stopped when he heard no footsteps accompanying him. Rin stayed where she stood, watching the man intently. What was a man doing in the middle of a forest?

“What’s the matter?” he said.

Rin ruffled her kimono, balling it into her fists. “I . . . I need to wait here for master Jaken or lord Sesshomaru to find me.”

“Are those your friends?”

She nodded. The man walked up to her, crouching down.

“Why don’t I help you find them?”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t know . . .”

He signed and thought. “Ok. Then how about I go look for help. My village is just up ah-”

“No!”

The man jumped. “No?”

“Well, I . . .” She looked down, her voice low. “I just don’t want to be left alone by myself. Not again.”

He pursed his lips. “Then . . . let’s look for your friends together. I’d feel terrible if I left and something were to happen to you.”

Rin looked up. She scanned the stranger’s face, looking for anything that would be a red flag, but she could see nothing. She hesitated.

“OK,” she finally said.

He nodded. “So, your friends are that way?”

“Yes, but there are a bunch of demons.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Rin pursed her lips again. It felt strange hearing those words, especially from her own kind because she had never heard them before, not even from Sesshomaru. The words felt too good to be true. And in the back of her head, she could feel something whisper to her, but it was so low and faint, she couldn’t understand. The man stood up and turned. Rin let him take a few steps forward before following him through the forest. What else could she do?

. . .

Rin couldn’t believe she had run so far. She was at least over half a mile from where she last saw Jaken. But when she reached the same spot she fell, she could see no one in sight.

“I don’t understand,” she said. “He should be here.” She prayed deeply that the demons hadn’t driven Jaken further away or in a completely different direction.

“Should we move a little further?” the man said.

“I don’t know.”

“Rin!”

Rin quickly shot her head up to the sky. No one. She looked around.

“Rin.”

The girl took three quick steps forward and looked all about. “Someone’s calling my name.”

The man looked around.

“Rin!”

She suddenly took off through the trees. The man called for her to wait, but she continued to sprint. In the distance, Rin could see a small figure.

“It’s master Jaken!” she said. Suddenly, fear swept over her. She stopped and looked around. No demons were there. _Good._

The man finally caught up to the girl “Do you see your friend?” he asked, panting a little. “What is he saying? Rin? Is that your name?”

She nodded before turning to the man. “It is! It is . . .” She paused, catching her own breath. “Thank you so much, mister.”

“Don’t mention it.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. I thought you were someone bad.”

He shook his head. “It’s good to be on guard, especially in a place like this.” The man crouched down in front of the girl before searching through his pocket. Rin watched questioningly as he brought out something. It was a small brown bag. “Here.” Rin held out her hands as he places it in her palms. She eyed it curiously before looking up. “It’s a poison that works only against demons. It will keep them away and you safe.”

She nodded. “Thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?”

“There’s no need to.” The man stood. He waved bye before turning the other way.

“Wait,” Rin called out. “You never told me your name.”

He stopped. A small grin curled onto his face as he turned. “On, how silly of me.”

. . .

Jaken roamed in circles, covered in dirt and ash. A little blood was smeared on his shirt. His blood.

“Rin,” he called out. “Where are you?”

“Master Jaken!”

The imp quickly turned, his mouth falling open. Overwhelming joy and relief filled him as he saw the girl running his way.

“I’m right here, master Jaken.”

The two ran to one another. “You’re alive! Oh, lord Sesshomaru will be so pleased.”

She wrapped her arms around the imp, tears twinkling in her eyes. “I was so scared, master Jaken!”

“You and me both, Rin.” They pulled back. Jaken’s eyes quickly fell to the girl’s hand. It was strange. “What is that, Rin?”

“Oh.” She held up the back. “Don’t touch it. It’s poison.”

“Poison? Now where in the world would you get something like that?”

“A man gave it to me to keep the demons away, or at least protect myself from them. He’s the one that helped me find you.”

Jaken eyed the bag curiously. It gave off a very strange odor, one he couldn’t put his finger on.

Suddenly, the two heard hard rustling in the trees. They looked up, their eyes immediately widening. A dark figure shadowed overhead, blood raining down, and it was falling swiftly towards them. Jaken grabbed Rin by the wrist, moving both of them out of the way. The shadow slammed to the ground just a few feet from the two. It was a bloody demon.

“Where did that come from?” Jaken asked.

All of a sudden, the two saw another demon fall from the sky, but this one landed gently to the ground, his white hair trailing behind him.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” the two yelled. They ran up to him. Blood smeared him like a masterful painting.

Sesshomaru turned, relieved to see that everyone was ok. But when he saw Rin, his relief swept out the window.

Jaken ran up to his lord. “My lord, you are alright! What . . . What came of Naraku?”

Sesshomaru, though he didn’t’ hear the imp, walked right passed him and went straight to Rin. He crouched to the floor and looked at her hands before looking her in the eyes. The bag gave off a terrible odor, but something else, another stench, was causing his brain to fluster. The stench wasn’t just on the bag, it was on Rin as well.

“Rin,” he said, his voice hard. “Where did you get that?”

Rin didn’t know how, but she could sense the edginess in her lord. She lowered her eyes along with the bag. “A-A man gave it to me to keep the demons away. He was a really nice man.”

“What was his name, Rin? What was the man’s name?” His words were quick and loud, flustered even.

The sound in his voice caused her to shake a little. “Wha-what’s wrong, lord Sesshomaru?”

“Rin! What was his _name_?

She pursed her lips. “I think he said his name was . . . Onigumo.”

Sesshomaru’s nose suddenly connected with his memory. The stench on the girl was Naraku! Only Naraku when he was human, when he was Onigumo. He quickly threw his eyes toward the brown bag. A strange mist was seeping from it, ready to curl around the girl. He immediately snatched the bag from Rin’s hand, fearing it was a bag of miasma that would harm her. However, as soon as he touched it, the bag opened and a purple fog similar to miasma came out, engulfing Sesshomaru inside.

Rin lunged forward. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Get back!” Sesshomaru cried.

Rin back peddled, keeping her eyes on the cloud of purple. She turned to Jaken. “Master Jaken! Do something!” but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to do or what the smoke was.

After waiting with rapidly beating hearts, the purple cloud slowly dissipated. Jaken and Rin let out relieved sighs when they saw Sesshomaru still in tack. However, overwhelming shock replaced when they saw their lord standing, staring bewilderedly at his short fingernails. Their mouths fell open, trailing his long black hair and his round ears.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru . . .” Rin spoke, her voice shaking.

Jaken gulped. “Don’t tell me . . .”

Sesshomaru looked up toward the two, his dark brown eyes filled with horror.

**AN: I’m sorry for the plentiful mistakes in all of these chapters. I haven’t been able to fully proofread them, but I’ll get to it eventually. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will become of Sesshomaru?**


	90. Demon Dilemma

**AN: To see what Sesshomaru would look like as a human, look up “Human Sesshomaru” by Humanoid-Magpie on DeviantArt.**

Demon Dilemma

Awestruck eyes blared as the purple mist completely dissipated. Standing before Jaken and Rin was a man with features they had never seen. His marks were gone: the moon on his forehead along with the ones on his hands and cheeks. His hair, that used to be so pure, was tainted with black, flowing gently behind his round ears. Jaken couldn’t help but rub his eyes to make sure what he was witnessing was true. And even after, he still couldn’t believe.

“Lord Sesshomaru . . .” the imp said, his voice croaking. “But . . . how?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He looked at his unclawed hands and clenched his fist, his brown eyes shaking.

 _This can’t be!_ he spat in his head. _How could I have not seen this? Damn that Naraku!_ Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, watching the sun begin to hide behind the trees. It would be dark, and very soon.

“We have to move,” Sesshomaru suddenly said sternly. He looked around. “Where is Ah-Un?”

Jaken jumped to attention. “Oh! I’ll get him, sire!”

The imp took off like a mad dash, racing through the trees and calling out to the two-headed demon. Rin watched Jaken’s rush until he disappeared. Her little body shook as she clenched her fists, curling her lips into a timid frown. She turned to her lord, watching as he continued to eye himself.

“Lord Sesshomaru . . .” she said.

The dog demon turned to face the small voice. He could hear a little tremor echo through. And he watched as Rin hesitantly took a step closer as she rubbed her knuckles together. Her eyes were low and constantly veered, looking everywhere but at Sesshomaru.

“I . . . I’m so sorry,” she finally said. “This is all my fault. If I had just kept running, you wouldn’t be like this.”

Sesshomaru unraveled his fists and let out a sigh. For a moment, he was silent, pondering her words. “Don’t worry about it, Rin.”

Tears began to creep into the corner of her eyes. How could she stop worrying? Because of her actions, her lord was a human! If only she had kept running . . . If only she hadn’t stopped . . .

There was a loud rustle through the forest. Simultaneously, Sesshomaru and Rin turned, snapping their necks to attention. Jaken suddenly burst through the trees, sprinting around the corner with Ah-Un close behind. “My Lord, I’ve retrieved Ah-Un!”

A bit relieved, Rin let out a sigh. Before she knew it, firm hands were gripped tightly around her waist. It was Sesshomaru hoisting her up. He walked over to the lizard demon and set her gently on the demon’s back. Jaken joined her by climbing up its tail. To finish, Sesshomaru hoped atop Ah-Un himself. It had been so long since he had ridden the demon. It felt uncanny and demeaning to be doing so. Rin managed to peer over her shoulder to get a glimpse of her lord. His face screamed with dread.

Sesshomaru took the lasso and slapped it down. Ah-un immediately took to the sky, breaking through the plentiful trees. They could see the horizon begin to yellow as the sun began to fall.

“What do we do now, Lord Sesshomaru,” said Jaken.

But Sesshomaru could say nothing.

Everyone heard growls suddenly boom through the sky. Jaken turned and let out a ragged gasp. Sesshomaru turned as well, immediately cursing under his breath. A swarm of demons was trailing them, inching closer with every passing second.

 _Damn!_ he thought _. I couldn’t hear them. I couldn’t even smell them from so close. Why are humans so . . ._ Sesshomaru quickly stopped himself. He peered over Jaken’s head to Rin and pursed his lips. He had to get her to a safe place and fast!

Sesshomaru tugged on Ah-Un’s lasso, steering the demon up and down, doing his best to lose the demons close behind them, but those stubborn devils kept up, countering all of his maneuvers. Sesshomaru’s heart pounded like never before. His mind was scattered, fluttering with panic, and he cursed himself for feeling a heavy sense of what he had only experienced when Rene was dying; fear. He shook his head one good time, doing his best to focus, forcing himself not to see the demons gaining on them. Yet as he thought, nothing good would come to mind. Only one thing, only one idea, screamed in his head, and he hated himself for being so desperate as to act on it.

“Jaken,” he said, his voice sharper than normal.

The imp turned. “Y-Yes.”

“Can you smell him?”

“W-Who sire?”

“InuYasha! Can you smell InuYasha?! If I was able to track down Naraku’s scent, then there is a possibility that that low excuse for a half-breed must have as well. If that’s true, then he should be in the area.”

Jaken gulped. It was strange seeing his lord act so frantic. And it was unheard of for him to ever even imply help, especially from his brother. But if he was doing so now, he must have been out of options. So, Jaken let out a, “Yes, me Lord,” through a flustered breath and turned. He began to sniff the air with his pointed nose.

 _My nose isn’t as strong as Lord Sesshomaru’s or even InuYasha’s,_ he thought. _But I have to do my best. All our lives depend on it!_

The imp searched about, throwing his nose in all directions but to no avail. He only picked up strong scents of Naraku and miasma. The demons - not even meters away - didn’t help either. But he kept sniffing, hoping his nose would catch something. But for a long time, it didn’t.

“It’s no use, me Lord,” Jaken finally said. “I’m not getting anything.”

Sesshomaru slapped the lasso, forcing Ah-Un to speed up. “Damn it, Jaken! Try harder! Look for a different stench. Something that seems as though it doesn’t belong. A separate-“

Ah-Un’s rear end bucked in the air, hit in the stomach by a demon. Everyone bounced up, but Jaken and Rin jerked, flying forward and off of the lizard demon. Sesshomaru acted quickly. With one hand gripping the lasso tightly, he lunged after them, snagging Rin, who grabbed Jaken by his pants, by the belt.

“I’ve got you master Jaken,” Rin called out to the imp.

Jaken was shaking, gripping his staff of two heads close to his chest. “Don’t let go, Rin!” he cried. “Don’t let go!”

“I won’t! Just don’t look down.”

“Don’t tell me that! That’s like telling me _to_ look down.”

Jaken rocked back and forth, dangling helplessly. He looked down, sucking in a deep breath before gulping. As he did, something suddenly wrapped around his nose. It was faint, very faint, and he couldn’t make out what it was, but it was something.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” he said. “I smell somethi AHH!”

The imp looked down and screamed. A demon with hundreds of piercing fangs flew at him with an open mouth. Sesshomaru quickly acted, yanking the two back onto Ah-un. He pulled on the lasso, tugging the two headed demon up. The demon with the fangs and different red demon ran into one another. Even so, the remaining demons maneuvered around the two demons with their long snake-like bodies, surrounding Ah-Un and the others.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. “Ah-Un, drop!”

The lizard demon responded immediately, relaxing its body and letting gravity pull it towards the earth. The attacking demons trailed, diving along with it. Just before Ah-Un’s feet hit the ground, Sesshomaru tugged on the lasso and veered. Some of the demons did the same, and others slammed into the ground face first. Ah-Un zipped through the trees, making sharp turns at his fastest speed possible to lose the demons, but they persisted, most of them keeping up. Some slammed along the tree while trying to keep up, foolishly making themselves incapacitated.

The trees were a blur, and so were the demons. Rin looked from side to side. Suddenly, she froze. Beatty yellow eyes were trailing beside her too close for comfort, locking eyes with her. But then, it turned, veering its gaze to her Lord.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she cried as she swung her body. “Look out!”

Sesshomaru quickly turned. As he did, the demon with yellow eyes sprung from behind a tree and charged. Sesshomaru pushed Jaken and Rin forward, forcing the imp’s nose to Rin’s back and her face into Ah-Un’s neck. Unable to respond to the two’s moans, he quickly extracted Bakusaiga and placed it vertically. The sword slid into the demon’s mouth, preventing it from biting on Sesshomaru’s arm. However, the force and momentum the demon produced while charging knocked Sesshomaru right off of Ah-un and slammed him through a tree and onto the ground.

Jaken and Rin, once recovered, stopped Ah-Un by yanking on his lasso and looked back. “Lord Sesshomaru!” they yelled.

Sesshomaru was on the ground, holding off the demon with his sword as best he could. The saliva from the demon dripped down onto his face as its hot breath churned his nose. In little time, Sesshomaru’s arms began to quiver, nearly giving into the weight of the demon. He looked to Bakusaiga for assistance, but it said nothing. It didn’t even give off a tiny spark.

 _Damn it!_ he thought. He tried to push the demon off of him, but the ravaging devil continued to bite down, pressing all of its weight onto Sesshomaru. From up above, the dog demon could hear his name being called. With panicked eyes locked onto the demon’s fangs, Sesshomaru called out, “Jaken! Get Rin out of here! Find InuYasha!”

Jaken’s brows quickly rose. “But my Lord-“

“NOW!”

The imp jumped. Shear terror flew over him, his mind boggled on what to do. He pursed his lips. In the end, he turned and grabbed Ah-Un’s lasso. With a forceful slap of the rope, ah-Un took off into the sky. And almost as soon as he did, Rin grabbed Jaken by the shoulders and held on, firmly shaking him.

“Master Jaken!” she said. “What are you doing?! Go back! We’re leaving Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Shut up, Rin! I have to do what Lord Sesshomaru says! I have to find InuYasha!”

“But we can’t leave Lord Sesshomaru!”

The imp said anything.

“Master Jaken. Listen to me!” Rin suddenly gasped. She could see a blue demon just below them swiftly closing in. “Master Jaken, look out!”

The blue demon did it’s best to bump Ah-Un once more, but the lizard demon dodged. However, as it made a sharp turn, it ran into yet another aggressive demon, sending both Jaken and Rin flying off its back once more. Down they plunged back into the forest. Jaken’s back slammed against a tree and three thick branches before he plummeted to the ground. Rin, however, slammed against another demon and another before she crashed into a bulky tree. A branch whipped against her forehead, veering her fall as she slammed to the ground. Everything throbbed. Her head spun, and her vision fought to focus. In the distance, Sesshomaru called out for Rin to get up. She heard him. Slightly dazed, she did her best to lift herself off the ground, stumbling like a drunkard. When she looked up, she froze. There was the blue demon breathing heavily in her face. It opened its mouth wide, letting loose it’s toxic breath, and displaying its piercing fangs.

“Rin, get down!”

Rin threw her face to the ground without any hesitation. A sudden flare of fire engulfed the demon in front of her and ones surrounding. She could feel the burning flames singe her hair as it rushed by. After a while, the flames disappeared, the demons standing before her were nothing but charcoal. Jaken quickly ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand and yanking her off the ground. They took off, running towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru’s arms shook violently, ready to give way. He stared the demon in the eyes, doing his best to fend it off. But the demon pressed forward, it’s hot breath growing hotter. The demon’s jaw began to close in. Gradually, its teeth lowered and lowered and lowered until they were wrapped around Sesshomaru’s arm, gnawing on it. Sesshomaru heart pounded like a hammer. His eyes grew wide in fear of losing his arm once again. But in that moment, lightning suddenly struck the demon, burning it to ash. Sesshomaru quickly jumped up, dodging another attacking demon right in time.

Rin looked into the air, grateful for Ah-Un’s aid. However, when lizard demon tried to dive, the demons created a wall of bodies and blocked it. She turned, still running.

“Oh no, Master Jaken,” she said. “Ah–Un can’t get around. Ah-Un!” Rin looked up once more, her feet still pounding the ground. The lizard demon turned to her after obliterating three attacking demons. “Please! Go get InuYasha and the others.” Ah-Un stared, peering at the cloud of demons before glancing over to the child. “Please, Ah-Un. Hurry!”

Ah-Un snorted. He sucked in a large breath before releasing a large blast, obliterating a third of the attacking demons closing in on its friends on the ground. He did that two more times. Some of the demons switched targets and charged the lizard demon.

“Thanks, Ah-Un,” Rin yelled. “Now go! Hurry.”

Ah-un snorted and turned, darting off, some demons following behind.

Jaken and Rin finally reached Sesshomaru’s side. Sesshomaru was shaking. He sheathed his sword before hurling heated glares.

“I told you to get away!” he quickly snapped at the two. “Only more demons are going to come.”

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down the side of his face like dew on leaves. His hands and arms were shaking, one bleeding profusely. Rin observed with concerned eyes. She had never seen Sesshomaru so worn down. Scared even.

Sesshomaru’s eyes suddenly flared open to attention. In an instant, he wrapped his arms around the two and kicked himself to the side. Rin could feel something zoom past her face. Before she knew it, she saw blood splattering into the air. When she was able to finally register what had happened, she could see large teeth marks in Sesshomaru’s right arm. The dog demon fell to the floor, both Jaken and Rin enclosed beneath him. In less than a second, before anyone could even voice their worry for their lord, Sesshomaru yelped. He was dragged away with the two still in his grasp. A demon had sunk it’s claws into his back, throwing him from side to side like a sack of potatoes, picking him up and slamming him to the ground. The demon foamed at the mouth as it tossed Sesshomaru to and fro, mauling him like a bear. During that instant, Rin’s head hit the ground hard, making her dizzy for a moment. Sesshomaru heard the loud thump and felt the girl’s body go limp for a split second, so in his despair, he squeezed tighter, placing a firm hand on the back of her head as he continued to be battered. As he adjusted, Jaken quickly detached himself from Sesshomaru’s grip before releasing the flames from his staff of two heads. It burned the demon in the eyes. Frantic, the demon quickly pulled away, retracting its long claws. It veered, flying blindly into a tree.

Rin lay trembling in her Sesshomaru’s grasp. He turned onto his side, releasing Rin as his body jerked vigorously. Rin quickly pounced onto her knees, listening to her lord’s horrible hisses and moans.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” she cried. “Please be OK!”

A stream of blood dripped from the corner of Sesshomaru’s lip. Rin could see him convulse, occasionally jerking from the sheer burning pain from the gashes on his back. Sesshomaru panted heavily. He slowly looked at Rin and saw thick blood trickle from her head. He grunted at the sight.

“You are OK, Rin?” he asked, his voice shaking.

The girl nodded. “It’s just a scratch.”

Sesshomaru let out a quick sigh of relief. “Jaken . . .” he panted. “Take Rin . . . get out of here.”

Jaken quickly turned. “But Lord Sesshomaru-“

“Jaken!”

The imp paused for a second. Suddenly, his large eyes gripped with rebellion. “I can’t do that!”

Rin quickly nodded. “Master Jaken’s right. We won’t leave you again, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pursed his lips, wincing a little from the pain. _Fools._

“Don’t worry, me Sesshomaru,” Jaken said as he ran in front of the two. “I’ll ward off as many demons as I can.”

The demons kept coming, and Jaken did his best to burn them away as quickly as he could. Rin watched the imp do his best to fend off the demon before turning to watch the blood dripping from Sesshomaru’s twitching fingers. The drops slowly formed into a small puddle.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said softly. “What should I do? If this keeps up, you’ll bleed to death.”

He said nothing. Instead, his heavy breaths just continued to seep through his lips. She pursed hers.

The dirt began to rumble beneath them. It churned, rolling over itself. Rin stared at the ground, knowing no good would come from the feeling. Sesshomaru suddenly hurled himself up and slugged forward, calling the girl’s name. He brought her into his arms just as a demon tore up from the ground. It sunk its sharp claws in his skin, yanking on his back. Four large marks remained, bloody and deep. Rin’s eyes widened with horror. He was hurt again, protecting her. Sesshomaru fell to his hands and knees, doing his absolute best to stay up. He put one hand on his shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly, shuddering from the pain. Rin stood, calling out to him. But as she reached out and pressed her hands to him, all she could feel was his fragile body shake.

Seeing the horrendous attack from his peripherals, Jaken turned and called out to see if his lord was alright. When Sesshomaru didn’t respond, Jaken turned to run to his side. However, a wall of demons was quick to stop him in his tracks. Jaken raised his staff and burned as many of those demons as he could, but more just took their places. And on the other side, even demons swarmed around the two.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said weakly. “Run.”

Rin shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. “I can’t do that, Lord Sesshomaru. I just can’t. I want to help.”

“Don’t be foolish . . . There’s nothing you can do.”

Rin’s lip quivered. She took herself from the ground. With frightened tears streaming down her face, she turned her back to her lord and stood with open arms, facing the swarming demons.

“I won’t let you hurt my Lord Sesshomaru,” she cried.

Sesshomaru slowly turned. “Fool!”

“Don’t be stupid, Rin!” Jaken yelled, still doing his best to burn through the wall.

Rin stared the demons down, refusing to veer her gaze. “Don’t worry, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said. “It’s my turn to protect you now.”

Sesshomaru watched the girl with bewildered eyes. He could barely move. “Stop this,” he said. “Don’t be stupid. Don’t throw your life away again!”

Rin lowered her arms. “they’re after me, Lord Sesshomaru, so please stay behind me.”

“Rin!”

She peered over her shoulder. Sesshomaru’s eyes suddenly widened. The girl’s eyes were glowing a bright pink without her even realizing.

“Please . . .”

Sesshomaru’s eyes shook along with his head, but the girl would not hear. Rin turned around, and Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch with horror filled eyes as a demon charged, ramming itself into the girl’s small frail body.


	91. Aid

Aid

Sesshomaru’s wide eyes shook with disbelief as he watched with terror. Rin flew through the air, her small body limp and twisted as it glided, landing right into Sesshomaru’s open arms. Frantic, he brought the girl close to him and shook her as he called her name.

“Rin!” he said firmly. “Wake up, damn it! Wake up!”

 But Rin was unresponsive.

Sesshomaru’s eyes grew hard. He turned to the demons, who still swarmed. His face twisted dangerously, the skin between his eyes folding. His piercing eyes flashed with rage as his teeth grit, sawing together. With one hand, Sesshomaru drew his sword, pointing to the crowd of demons.

“Damn you,” he roared. “You will pay for this!”

“It’s alright.”

Sesshomaru froze. He quickly looked down as he lowered his sword. Rin sat up, sliding herself from his arms. Sesshomaru watched with surprise as the girl turned her back to him, her posture shifting. The little girl ambled over to the crowd of demons. Sesshomaru tried to reach out and grab the foolish girl, but she was already too far gone.

All of the demons suddenly stopped to turn and stare. Jaken paused, wondering what had veered the demon’s attention. Suddenly, all of Naraku’s demons grew agitated. They all shook and growled before breaking their wall. Still befuddled, Jaken watched as they all charged. It was only then that he realized they all had their eyes set on Rin. Jaken screamed for the girl to move, but she remained persistent and stood her ground. The demons zipped through the air, closing the gap between them and the child. Their mouths were wide, ready to devour. However, as soon as they reached the child, there was a large blinding flash, and the demons flew back.

Sesshomaru took his sleeve from his eyes. As soon as his vision came into focus, his eyes widened. There was a barrier laying before them, including another around Jaken. Aggravated, the demons continued to pelt the barrier, instantly obliterated. Sesshomaru watched in amazement.

For a moment, everyone was still, watching as the foolish demons continued their futile attacks. Sesshomaru turned to the girl standing before him. He stared at her for a moment, peering at the back of her head.

“Rin?” he said softly.

The little girl slowly turned around. Her eyes flickered with pink.

Sesshomaru raised his head. “Rene?”

The girl nodded.

“But . . . how?”

Rene sucked in a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But Rin had to be knock out for a bit in order for me to control her body and use her power. It’s only temporary, but it will be enough to protect us until InuYasha and the others arrive.” She turned to the sky. “Your judgment was right. They are near. Very close actually.”

One of the persistent demons let out a blast, but the attack simply repelled, obliterating the owner.

Sesshomaru straightened himself, holding his wounded arm. He pursed his lips. “I thought Rin was unable to access her power, let alone yours.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean I can’t access hers. Still, she isn’t using her power. Like I said, I’m in control of this comatose body now, and I’m not using my power because I can’t. It’s still locked away and still recovering. So I use Rin’s.” She lightly chuckled. “Jaken, are you good over there?!”

A demon pelted at the imp’s small barrier, making his flinch. “What was going on?” he asked himself.

Rene chuckled again, turning back to Sesshomaru. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” Rene began to wobble, her head spinning. Sesshomaru grew to attention, ready to act if he needed to. “I’m alright, Sesshomaru,” she said after a while. “I just can’t use much of Rin’s power. In a way, it doesn’t belong to me, and I think it knows that. So if I keep this up, she’ll just kick me back into her subconscious. Worst case scenario, if that doesn’t happen, then I could use up her power and run her dry, making her cease to exist.” Sesshomaru’s eye widened at that. Rene simply grinned at the reaction. “But don’t worry. I’ll faint before that happens.” She held her head. “Very soon actually.”

Rene suddenly jerked to attention. Her eyes grew serious and dark. She snapped her neck and turned, putting Sesshomaru on edge. Everything suddenly grew silent.

The demons had stopped their attack, simply floating where they were. After a moment, they suddenly began to part, creating a straight path between them. Emerging from the crowd was the devil himself; Naraku. The _real_ Naraku.

Rene scrunched her nose as Sesshomaru narrowed his. “Naraku,” she spat.

The malevolent demon simply smiled. “Rene? Is that you? It’s been a while. You look so young.”

She narrowed her eyes. Sesshomaru threw his hand to his sword. Naraku chuckled.

“Oh, Sesshomaru,” he said. “It’s useless. But tell me, how does it fill to be a weak mortal? How does it feel having to be protected by a little girl?”

Sesshomaru growled. He leaned forward, flinching a little. Rene put out her arm. “Stay behind me, Sesshomaru. Don’t let him get to you.”

Naraku scoffed. “Rene, you’ve really surprised me. I didn’t think you would be able to control the little one’s body. But as you said, it’s only temporary. I simply have to wait.”

“Is that so? Well then . . .” She suddenly grinned. “You won’t have to wait for long. But if I were you, I’d try to take this little girl now, while you can.”

A deep frown suddenly grew on the demon’s pale face. He eyed the girl curiously.

“What’s the matter, Naraku? Afraid of a little girl’s barrier?”

He scoffed.

“Going once.”

Naraku stood his ground.

“Going twice.”

He knew better.

Rene laughed. “Times up.”

Naraku’s brows knitted. But he came to understand what the girl meant when he heard, “Adamant Barrage!” Before he knew it, large spears of diamonds came zipping through, heavily crashing down. One landed right in Naraku’s back, piercing straight through his chest. Rene’s barrier, however, still held up, shattering the diamonds.

Sesshomaru looked up to see his half-brother coming down with Tetsusaiga. But just when he was about to strike again, Naraku looked up to the girl and laughed. Miasma suddenly sprung from his wound, seeping out and blinding the half-breed. The poison spread about, congesting the area. Kagome, who was in the air atop Kirara, extracted an arrow from her holster and fired, instantly purifying a section for the miasma. However, when the poison reached Rene’s barrier, it completely purified, clearing the air. But by then, Naraku, along with his demons, was nowhere in sight.

“I’ll let you go today, Rene,” a voice suddenly boomed. Everyone looked around for the source of the vial noise. “But like I said, I can wait. I will have you.”

Everything fell silent. Rene searched around with her eyes, making sure the area was clear.

“He’s gone,” she finally said.

Rene let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, stumbling a bit before tripping over her own two feet. Sesshomaru let go of his sword and leaned, catching the girl. The barrier around them shattered.

“Rene,” Sesshomaru said. He could feel the girl’s body shudder and give off immense heat.

Then, she slowly opened her eyes. They were brown.

“Rin?” he said again.

The girl blinked a few times before turning her head. “Yes?”

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief, his body finally loosening. His voice lowered. “Rin. You are alright.”

The little girl turned to her lord. She scrunched her brows. “What happened? I blacked out . . . And why do I feel so hot?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He pressed his hand on her back and helped her sit up. Rin rubbed her lagging eyes before looking around. To her surprise, InuYasha walked up to her. Kirara landed on the ground close behind, and Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou hopped off. She blinked.

“When did InuYasha and the others get here?” she said.

InuYasha walked closer to the little girl. He turned, watching Ah-Un float to the ground. “Your friend there led us here. Demons were riding on his tail when we saw him. He was really frantic.”

Rin smiled. “Thanks, Ah-Un.”

“You’re lucky we came when we did,” Miroku said.

InuYasha nodded. “Yeah. There’s no telling what that bastard would have done to you.”

“Rin!” The little girl turned. It was Kagome, who rushed from behind the half-breed. “You’re bleeding!”

“I hit my head is all,” Rin said. “But it’s nothing compared to his injuries.”

Rin pursed her lips. She turned and looked at her lord. InuYasha and the others followed. They eyed the man behind her oddly.

“Rin,” Kagome said, joining InuYasha’s side. “Who is that?”

“He smells oddly familiar,” InuYasha said, scrunching his nose.

Rin pressed her lips together. “Uh, well, he’s . . . Lord Sesshomaru.”

The was a slight pause. Everyone’s eyes bulged. “WHAT?!”

“Are you telling me I actually just saved Sesshomaru’s sorry ungrateful ass?!” InuYasha boomed.

Sesshomaru quickly shot a hateful glare at his callous brother.

“So what happened, Sesshomaru,” InuYasha said mockingly. “You let Naraku turn you into a wee human? How does it feel now, jackass?”

Sesshomaru frowned and narrowed his eyes. He began to stand, unable to take a half demon’s insults. But when he did, a spike of pain ran up his back. He went to his knees and grabbed his shoulder.

Rin gasped. “Lord Sesshomaru, No! You’re still hurt. Please, take it easy.”

Kagome acted as well. She ran over to the two’s side. “Let me see.” She looked at his back. Blood was still oozing from the deep jagged wound. His arm throbbed uncontrollably.

Rin watched as Kagome analyzed the severe injuries. “Is it bad, Kagome.”

She nodded.

“Damn,” InuYasha said. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Kagome quickly removed her yellow backpack and took out her first aid kit. She fished through the box before taking out a spray, spraying it along his back. Sesshomaru immediately let out a sharp hiss and jerked. He swung himself and knocked the can from Kagome’s hand before gripping her wrist.

 “Lord Sesshomaru! No!” Rin quickly grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

Sesshomaru leaned into the girl’s face with dark eyes. “Don’t touch me!” he said. “I don’t need you or anyone’s help.”

Kagome eyes trembled. Sesshomaru threw her hand, pushing her back a little. The entire time, Rin shook her head.

“They’re just trying to help,” she said.

Behind them, Sesshomaru heard a thump on the ground. He turned and was immediately graced with a heavy fist swinging across his face. He fell back, quickly picking himself back off the ground. Sesshomaru’s eyes burned with rage when they met with InuYasha’s piercing one’s. Whenever Sesshomaru fought with InuYasha, he was always the on delivering the punches. So this was a first. And it hurt like hell.

Jaken yelled. He ran up to InuYasha and hit him with his staff. “How dare you strike my Lord?!”

Irritated, InuYasha simply snatched the staff from the imp and threw it. Jaken quickly swerved and ran after it. Then, InuYasha swerved. He threw his hand and grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar, yanking him to his face. Blood was streaming down his lip.

“Now you listen to me,” InuYasha growled. “I don’t care if you are a demon, a human, or a damn alien. You don’t treat Kagome like that, or anyone for that matter! We’re just trying to help your sorry ass. So show a little gratitude for one!”

Sesshomaru growled and slapped his brother’ hand away. “Are you deaf!? I never asked for your help. I don’t need it!”

“That’s all you can say? What the hell happened to you anyway? How did you become this sorry excuse for a human?”

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He turned away from his half-brother, rage boiling through him. He didn’t say.

 “It’s my fault.”

Everyone turned. It was Rin. She was looking down, twiddling her thumbs.

Rin pursed her lips and spoke softly. “Demons started attacking us, and Jaken and I got separated from Lord Sesshomaru. Then, I fell off of Ah-Un and got lost. But there was a man there who helped me find Master Jaken again.” She paused. “He said his name was Onigumo.”

Everyone gasped. Their eyes narrowed.

Rin’s eyes began to fill with tears. “He gave me a small bag to protect myself from the demons. But . . . but I didn’t know. I thought he was being nice. However . . . when Lord Sesshomaru came, the bag opened and a weird fog turned him into a human. I . . . I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.” Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. _You didn’t know, Rin,_ he wanted to say.

“So please,” the little girl continued. “Don’t be so hard on him.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Sango said. “You didn’t know.”

Miroku nodded. “Is there any way we can help?”

Sesshomaru quickly snapped. “This has nothing to do with you.” The words came out harshly.

InuYasha let out an irritated sigh. “Look Sesshomaru, you are a human now. Face it, you wouldn’t last a day. Can you even use your sword?”

Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder and stared at Bakusaiga lying on the ground. He said nothing.

“I thought so.”

Kagome sighed, rubbing her wrist. “Sesshomaru,” she said softly. “This looks really bad. I have to tend to your wound to stop the bleeding or you could bleed out.”

Sesshomaru shot the girl a disgusted look. “Touch me and I will break your wrist.”

InuYasha growled. He was about to lunge again.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin slapped her small hands on his cheeks and grabbed his face, turning it towards her. She looked him straight in the eyes. “I know this is my fault, but you have to take care of yourself.” She lowered her hands. “Please, let Kagome tend to your wounds. She’s just trying to help. They all are.”  Sesshomaru tried to turn his head, but Rin raised her hands and brought it right back. “Please. For me.”

Sesshomaru stared into the girl’s eyes for a second. They sparked with care and tenaciousness. And almost like Rene, he knew she wasn’t asking. Sesshomaru scoffed and turned his head. He looked at InuYasha, who was a split second from punching him in the face again.

“Fine,” he finally said. “Make it quick.”

Rin smiled. Kagome nodded. She picked up her spray and sprayed his back and his arm. Sesshomaru hissed, grinding his teeth. How could something so simple hurt so much?! When she was done, she took a cloth and dabbed at each wound, clearing some of the blood. When that was finished, she took out a rope of bandages.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru’s kimono nervously and gulped. “Uh, Sesshomaru,” she said. “You’re going to have to take off your armor and lower your kimono so I can rap this bandages around you.”

Sesshomaru let out an aggravated breath through his nostrils. His mouth churned, but he did as he was asked. He took off his broken sbreastplate of armor and slid his shredded kimono from his shoulders and arms, flinching a bit. As soon as he did, Kagome proceeded to wrap the bandages around his waist, working up.

The entire time, Sesshomaru held a scowl. Being helped by humans, no, being helped in general was downgrading. It was weakness and shameful. But as he thought about it, he couldn’t help but think back to how Rene had aided him the first time they met.

He looked up, his brown eyes meeting InuYasha’s golden ones. and they intensely glared at one another until Kagome was finally finished. And even then, they continued to glare.


	92. With Human Eyes

With Human Eyes

Night had finally swept over. Everyone sat around the crackling fire Miroku had set up with burning gazes. They sat in awkward silence. Sesshomaru sat as far as he could from everyone else. Rin did her best to lure her lord to the circle, but he wouldn’t budge. Occasionally, InuYasha and Sesshomaru would exchange disgusted glances, but they were stuck with each other until they figured out how to get Sesshomaru back to normal. Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing everyone could get along. But for now, she was just happy she was able to tend to everyone’s wounds, including Rin’s head.

Rin looked over her shoulder towards Sesshomaru, who was in the shadows under the tree. She turned, watching the fire. “Master Jaken, I’m worried,” she said to the imp right next to her. “Lord Sesshomaru hasn’t said a word since this evening.”

 _Does he ever?_ the imp thought. He sighed.

Sesshomaru listened to soft the mumble of the group. It was a first when he couldn’t understand a conversation from such short a distance. He sat up, peering at the group, straining to understand, wondering if anyone had the gall to talk about HIM. In that thought, something in his gut roared loudly and twisted sporadically. He clutched his stomach fiercely.

InuYasha’s ears twitched from the deep growl. He looked in Sesshomaru’s direction, watching his pathetic brother gripping his stomach. InuYasha slightly chuckled when he heard him tell it to shut up.

“What’s so funny, InuYasha?” It was Kagome.

He snickered. “Oh, nothing,” he said. “Sesshomaru’s just feeling a cringing hunger for the first time. Hey Sesshomaru!” he shouted. “How does it feel to be starving!?”

Sesshomaru threw the half-breed a brutal glare.

For a second, Rin stared at InuYasha before turning to her lord. “Is it true, Lord Sesshomaru?” she said. “Are you hungry?”

Sesshomaru hissed. He turned, saying nothing. InuYasha simply snickered.

Rin turned again. She rose to her feet and walked around the fire to Kagome. She pulled on her blouse. “Kagome, she said softly.

Kagome peered over her shoulder. “What is it, Rin.”

Rin pursed her lips, switching her gaze to InuYasha, who suddenly tuned in. After a nervous sigh, she turned back to Kagome. “When we came through here, we found a field of melons. Do . . . Do you think we can go and get some?”

Kagome thought for a second, then nodded. “That’s a great idea, Rin,” she said with a smile. “I think we could all use something to eat, but you should stay here. Just in case.”

She nodded. “I understand.”

InuYasha suddenly scoffed. “Oh, come on. He can last a small night without food. He’s been doing it for years.”

Kagome glowered at him, sending a small chill up his spine. “Well then, InuYasha,” she said dangerously low, “thank you for volunteering to go get the melons.”

“Hell no! I’m not getting anything for him. Let him get it himself.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth, ready to give him an earful, but Rin stepped in, walking to his side.

“InuYasha,” she said softly. Her eyes met the tone of her low voice.

He shook his head. “You’re wasting your time kid.”

Rin pursed her lips again. In a minute, she snuck to her knees, looking the half demon dead in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading. “Please, InuYasha. Just this one time. I know you don’t really like Lord Sesshomaru, but . . . but please . . .”

“Yeah, come on, InuYasha,” Shippou stepped in. “At least bring back some for us.”

InuYasha stared at the girl’s bandaged head, her desperate face and imploring eyes. They were so soft and innocent, so determined and unmoved. Pleading and caring. He sighed. “Fine,” he grunted. He went to his feet.

Miroku followed his actions. “I’ll go with you,” he said.

“Whatever. Huh.” InuYasha looked down, feeling a tug on his sleeve. It was Rin.

“Thank you,” she said with a small grateful gin.

“Humph. Just so we’re clear,” he said, shooting a glare towards Sesshomaru. “I’m not doing this for him. Got it.”

She nodded. With a final huff, InuYasha and Miroku were off. About 30 minutes later, the two came back with twelve melons. InuYasha and the monk threw them to the ground before the half demon proceeded to slash them up into perfect slices, piling them in a corner away from the fire. Everyone grabbed a slice, including Rin and Jaken. Rin quickly ran over to Ah-Un and set the melons down in front of them before patting their noses and running back. She grabbed another slice. Instead of eating it, however, Rin ran straight over to Sesshomaru. The now human turned when he saw her coming.

“No thanks,” he quickly said.

 “Lord Sesshomaru,” the girl said. She paused for a second, seeing the obstinacy in her lord’s eyes. “Please. You have to eat.”

“Rin.” The name came our low and forceful like he was scolding while making his warning. “I don’t eat human food. You know that.”

“But you’re human now . . .” she mumbled as she threw her gaze the ground. Sesshomaru spat at that and turned away. Rin frowned and lowered her head. She heard his stomach growl and sighed. “If you eat one, I’ll eat one with you. I promise you. Human food isn’t’ so bad.”

Another pause.

Rin sighed. She broke the melon in half lifted the melon to his face. “Please.”

For a minute, Sesshomaru stared at it. And for once, he found the food strangely alluring. His mouth began to water as his eyes dilated. His stomach grew ever fearsome, twisting his cut until cramps formed. He pursed his lips, taking in the cool air through his nose and letting it go. Without a word – and with one last glance at the girl before him - he took the melon. In a split second, he took the fruit to his lips and bit down, only taking two bites before swallowing.

Sesshomaru sat up as best his injuries would allow and stared at the fruit. His jaw churned as he questioned himself. He opened his mouth to say something but was quick to close it. Rin eyed him curiously.

“What is it, Lord Sesshomaru,” she said.

He hesitated. “It’s . . . It’s sweet,” he said a little surprised.

Rin beamed. “Yes. Yes, it is.” She set down her half. “I’ll go get some more.”

Rin ran back to the circle, grabbing two more slices. InuYasha watched her run back merrily. As he did, his eyes caught with Sesshomaru’s. For a second, they stared. And for the first time, Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable locking eyes with his half-brother – embarrassed even. InuYasha only stopped when Kagome nudged him, telling him to quit.

“It’s just weird,” InuYasha said.

 

Everyone stared into the fire. The melon skins were piled in a corner. Jaken, Shippou, and Kirara were all curled up along the ground sleeping. Rin was on the verge, but she tried to stay up to comfort Sesshomaru. She watched him with tired eyes. His back was still bleeding, but now as much. He had grown so pale. Occasionally, she’d hear her lord curse about it. If he were a demon, he’d be healed by now, but that didn’t change the poor sight of her lord. He was so weak from losing so much blood. Sesshomaru’s eyes lagged, dark underneath. His head bobbed, but it would shoot right back up. It did that for a while. Too stubborn to close his eyes. But he was edgy. There was still danger. He knew, and nothing good came from the dark. But alas, his eyes failed him. His scowl slowly softened.

Sesshomaru put the back of his head to the truck of a tree, trying to arrange himself so his back wasn’t pressed against it. And just like that, Rin watched him fall asleep. It was the first time she had ever seen him do so (not sleep but fall into it). His breath fell into a rhythm. All tension in his face disappeared.

Rin smiled. She leaned on Sesshomaru’s knee and dozed herself.

“It’s about time,” InuYasha said. Everyone turned, watching Sesshomaru sleep.

“It’s strange seeing him like this,” Sango said. “He almost looks innocent.”

Kagome nodded, giving off a small grin.

Miroku turned to InuYasha. “So, what should we do?”

The half demon shrugged. “Can we really do anything? He got himself in this mess. Let him figure it out.”

“Come on, InuYasha. There has to be something we could do.”

“Well, we’re with him, aren’t we? That’s something.” Kagome threw him a look. InuYasha simply rolled his eyes. After a while, he finally grumbled. “Look, I’ve got nothing.”

Kagome joined with, “Why don’t we sleep on it.”

Sango nodded. “Yeah, maybe something will come by the morning.”

“In his case, I hope so.” InuYasha stared at the two over by the tree. “For now, let’s just get some rest.”

Everyone nodded. Miroku threw dirt into the fire. Nothing but darkness fell after that.

. . .

In the morning, Sesshomaru felt a small breeze sweep over him. His wounds caused him to wake to great pain. It felt like needles pierced him every time he made the smallest movement. But not only that, it felt like something was towering over him. Sesshomaru suddenly felt something nudge him on his leg. Irritated, he woke with narrowed eyes. Everything was gray and somber and cold. Sesshomaru looked up. Exasperation swept over him when he saw his half-brother standing before him.

“You dead yet?” InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru merely glowered t him.

InuYasha crossed his arms. “You can glower all you want, Sesshomaru. But in the state you’re in, we can’t leave you by yourself. Look, I don’t like this situation either, but we can’t leave until you’re normal again, especially for her sake.” They both turned to look at Rin, who was still snoozing on his leg. “So, any ideas on how to turn you back?”

“If I knew,” Sesshomaru said with a tight voice, “I wouldn’t be here with you.”

InuYasha let out an annoyed breath. “Look, I’m trying to get you back to normal as quickly as possible, so stop being such a jackass.”

Just as Sesshomaru was about to retort, Rin suddenly grumbled. The two brothers turned to her as she raised her head, wiping her eyes. “What’s going on,” she said groggily. She looked up. “Oh . . .  good morning, InuYasha.”

“Go back to sleep, Rin.”

“Hm?” she turned to Sesshomaru. His grating voice was coated with irritation. “Lord Sesshomaru, what’s the matter?”

“Oh, he’s just being stubborn,” InuYasha spat. “He doesn’t want to think for himself on how to turn back into a demon.”

Rin blinked. She put her hand to her chin and thought. _Poor lord Sesshomaru. I wish there was something I could do. Even in human form, he risked his life to protect me._ She turned, analyzing her lord’s tired face. It seemed so gentle when he was sleeping, and it was as cute as a sleeping pup. Rin’s eyes suddenly widened. _A pup . . . a pup . . . a pup!_ Rin slapped her fist down onto her palm. “Oh, I know!”

Sesshomaru and InuYasha stared at her with curious eyes. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the others stirred from the sudden noise.

“What is it?” Sango said groggily.

Shippou rubbed his eyes. “What’s all the fuss?”

Rin turned, putting her hands on Sesshomaru knee. “Lord Sesshomaru! I know how we can change you back!”

“What?!” Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag.

InuYasha listened intently.

“Rin?” It was Miroku. He was standing on his feet. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

She turned to the monk excitedly. “We can call his mother.”

Everyone jerked. InuYasha stared at the girl, wondering if he heard right. “His mother?” he slightly snickered. Having to get yourself into a mess was one thing, but asking your mother to get you out was something else. Sesshomaru threw a scowl.

Rin nodded innocently. “Lord Sesshomaru, if we ask her, I’m sure she’ll-“

“No.” The words took the little girl aback. His tone was so abrupt and even cold.

Rin blinked, her hopeful smile gone. “But . . . why?”

“Drop your pride and summon her, damn it,” InuYasha said. “The sooner you do, the sooner you can get out of our hair.”

Sesshomaru merely turned away. “This does not concern her.”

“Or anyone, according to you,” said the half-breed.

Rin pursed her lips, watching her lord carefully. After a while, she said, “Lord Sesshomaru, is this about her turning you into a puppy?”

Almost instantly, Sesshomaru flinched at the word. He turned to the girl, giving a bewildered completely stunned look. He could feel his face begin to heat. In the corner of his eyes, he could see his stupid half-brother sneer. Then came the laughter and the teasing insults. Without having to think, Sesshomaru shot to his feet, not even caring about the pain, and struck InuYasha in the face. Everyone gasped. Jaken, who just woke up, looked around in a panic.

InuYasha stumbled, taken aback but the surprising force behind the blow. “Why you . . .”

“No, no, stop!” Rin ran in front of InuYasha, trying to push him back, but he marched onward. “Please don’t fight. Kagome! Help.”

“InuYasha! Sit!”

Rin quickly hopped back as InuYasha crashed to the floor, throwing up dirt from the ground. In an angry groan, he threw his head up and yelled, “Damn it Kagome! I didn’t do anything!”

Sesshomaru doubled over for a second, grabbing his wounded shoulder. Rin tried to help, but her lord turned and walked away.

Kagome stomped her foot. “Now look what you’ve done. We’re trying to help him, not drive him away.”

InuYasha shot himself up off the ground. “He started it!”

“Lord Sesshomaru, wait!” Rin ran past the two bickerers and went to tug on her lord’s kimono. Sesshomaru, however, just continued to trudge along in a fit of rage. After a while, the girl was forced to let go, nearly stumbling over her own two feet.

Rin watched Sesshomaru stomp away. Her fingers shook. Not knowing what to do, turned to the sky. “Please! If you can hear me! Lord Sesshomaru needs your help. Please!”

Sesshomaru walked on, thinking Rin’s plea to be useless. But suddenly, he heard a roar in the sky. Everyone stopped and look up to the clouds. Before they knew it, a white blur crashed to the floor, tossing dust and dewy grass into the air. Everyone turned to look, popping up from the floor, defensive. InuYasha threw his hand to his sword. Sesshomaru watched, waiting for the dust to fade. But he didn’t’ have to wait in order to know who it was.

“What is all this fuss about,” the strange voice said.

InuYasha’s ear twitched. And so did his nose. The smell of a dog.

The dust finally faded. Rin smiled when she saw the woman in purple. Her white hair in two low tails. The woman looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened. But then her lips crept into a small curl.

“Oh, poor Sesshomaru,” she said teasingly. “How could this have happened to such a strong, invisible young man like you?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?” he spat.

The woman shrugged. “You tell me? But if you really want to know, I came to hear you beg your dear mother for help.”

“I _beg_ your pardon?”

“Humph. No need to get fussy and smart. I’m simply responding to a cry for help.”

Sesshomaru’s mother took a few steps forward. She looked her son in the eyes before turning to his wounded arm. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a sharp prick from his mother’s fingers, which stabbed in for a split second. He growled at her as she took her fingers from his wound and analyzed the blood on them before sliding it along her tongue. Kagome and the others cringed at the action.

“I see,” she suddenly said. “You have poison in your blood, a rare poison, in fact, one that can only be used by mirror demons.”

“Mirror demons?” Kagome repeated.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. _Kanna._

Sesshomaru’s mother nodded. “The poison is meant to reflect the opposite of a person’s, or demon’s, appearance. I wonder how you got it. I haven’t seen it in decades.” She finished licking her fingers before placing her hands back in her sleeves. “Well, you seem to be in a tiny predicament. One in which I am willing to help. But it will cost you.”

Sesshomaru frowned. He simply leaned in with a vial, “I don’t need your help,” before walking past his mother.

The woman’s brows furrowed. “Well, how rude.”

 “Please, grandma.” Rin went up to her.

The woman’s eyes widened at the foul word, twitching a bit. “I’d reframe from calling me that if I were you.”

“Sorry, it just slipped.”

She eyed the little girl. “Aren’t you the one who called for me?”

“She sure is.”

They turned to InuYasha.

“Sesshomaru was too stubborn to do it himself,” he said. “And if you ask me, I don’t think your bastard of a son deserves to be a demon again.”

Kagome nudged his shoulder, but he ignored it.

Sesshomaru’s mother eyed the half-breed for a moment. “And you are?”

“That’s InuYasha,” Rin said. “He, Kagome, and his friends have been keeping us safe for the time being.”

The woman raised her head, still staring at the half-breed. “Is that so?”

The girl nodded. “So, um . . . can you turn Lord Sesshomaru back into a demon?”

“I could, but . . .” She flicked her finger. Sesshomaru, who was surprisingly a great distance away, suddenly stopped in his stride. His mother pulled through the air, Sesshomaru skidding along the floor until he was by Rin’s side. She flicked her hand again, and he fell to the floor. He gritted his teeth, cursing his mother. “Tell me, child, why should I change my pig-headed son back into a demon?” She turned to Sesshomaru with a pissed look. “It’s not very nice to walk away from your mother, Sesshomaru.”

“Bite me,” he spat.

“I just might!” she growled. “You had no hesitation in doing so to me.”

Everyone flinched.

“Wow,” said Shippou. “Sesshomaru’s mother can be scary.”

“He bit his mother?” Sango questioned.

Sesshomaru’s mother turned to Rin. “Now where was I? Oh, yes. You convinced me once before. Why should I turn him back when he acts like this towards me? Besides, he would be more suitable for you if he stayed this way.”

Sesshomaru jerked. “Mother,” he growled.

A few chuckles ran through the crowd. Sango felt it harder to hold back her laugh, but InuYasha just lost it. Sesshomaru silently hoped he could punch his brother in the face one more time, but this time, he’d break his nose.

His mother turned to the snickering group before turning to her embarrassed son. “What? It’s better than you being like your father; but as I said, I guess the love for humans is hereditary.” She looked at InuYasha’s group, analyzing all of the humans.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her kimono. She looked down towards the small child. “What is it?”

Rin motioned for her to come down. With a sigh, she bent forward, slightly turning her head. Rin cupped her hands and whispered in her ear. Sesshomaru eyed the two curiously. Oh, how he wished he had his canine ears.

“Is that so,” his mother suddenly said as she pulled back.

Everyone eyed them curiously. She turned to her son before turning back to the girl.

“Well, little one,” she said, “You plead a strong case. Sesshomaru, be grateful.”

Everyone threw confused glances at one another. In that moment, Sesshomaru’s mother took the beads from her neck. She flicked her finger again, forcing her son to his feet. She walked up to him and put her necklace around his neck. In that moment, the Meidou stone glowed, emitting a strange white light. Purple mist began to rise from Sesshomaru’s body, from his wounds. In no time, his hair suddenly grew white, his nails grew long, and his eyes turned back to its beautifully fierce gold. Everyone watched in amazement.

Once the light no longer shone, the woman took her necklace. “There.”

Sesshomaru just looked at her. A scowl still on his face.

“Drop the bitterness, Sesshomaru. I will turn you back right there and now and make it permanent.” With a low hiss, he turned and walked away. His mother watched with slightly angered eyes, shaking her head. “Humph. Not even a –“

“Thank you.” She turned to the little girl, slightly surprised. “I know Lord Sesshomaru is upset, but I think he is grateful.”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “Is he now? Well, he sure doesn’t show it. At least _you_ have some manners.”

Rin smiled. She threw herself at the woman’s legs. “Oh, thank you so much!”

After a moment, Sesshomaru’s mother took the girl’s hands from her and crouched down. She stared into her dark brown eyes. “Why did you call me, child? There _were_ other ways of turning him human.”

Rin shrugged. “I didn’t know of any other, but you seemed nice. And, I knew lord Sesshomaru wouldn’t ask, so . . .”

“I see.”

“May I ask, why did you respond when I called.”

The woman paused for a second before letting off a soft humph. “Like I said, I have a pig-headed son who lacks charm. As your friend over there said, he is a bastard.”

InuYasha slightly chuckled at that.

Sesshomaru’s mother let out a soft sigh. “But you seem to think differently. Perhaps this is what his father hoped for.” After another moment, she stood. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave now. Take care of my insolent son.”

In the blink of an eye, the woman turned into a dog and flew up into the clouds. As she did, she looked down towards InuYasha. _So, that’s InuYasha?_ she thought. She looked at Kagome. _Humph, it really must be hereditary._

The group watched her fly away.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” InuYasha said when she completely disappeared into the clouds.

Kagome went over to Rin. “So, what did you say to Sesshomaru’s mother?”

Rin blinked and shrugged. “I told her lord Sesshomaru would never go and visit her if he remained a human. She said she could come down to visit him, but I told her he may be dead by then, never being human and without powers and all.”

Sesshomaru came to a quick stop. He slowly turned, unable to believe what she had said to his mother. His jaw dropped, eyes wide. A burst of laughter suddenly jeered from the half-demon, booming through the cold morning air. Sesshomaru turned and glowered at InuYasha before glowering at Rin, who shook a little.

“What?” she said. Sesshomaru glared. “What?! Did I say something wrong?”

“Nothing,” he spat, turning away. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Kagome called. “Where are you going to go?”

Sesshomaru snapped his neck, his eyes blistering with rage. “Away from here!”

Hearing that, Jaken got up and grabbed Ah-Un’s lasso. “Wait for us, my lord!”

InuYasha, whose snickering was dying down, and the others watched as Sesshomaru took to the sky. Rin hopped onto Ah-An with Jaken before following. She waved goodbye.  InuYasha, who was still snickering, said, “Yeah, go run with your tail between your legs!”

Sesshomaru, who now had his canine ears bag, frowned. He stopped in the air and turned to his brother. His face was distorted with rage. But refusing to be there any longer, he turned and flew away as quickly as he could.

“Wow. I’ve never seen him so angry,” Shippou said.

InuYasha laughed. “I think he’s just embarrassed.”

Kagome sighed and shook her head. “What a day.”

. . .

Naraku watched the mirror in front of his face. “What a day indeed,” he said. “Hmm, I wasn’t expecting him to become a demon so soon. Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted, and it saved me enough time to gather what I needed.”

Naraku leaned in. “That mist was capable of reflecting a person’s nature. It would have been nice if the girl turned into a demon. Especially when it came to birthing a tainted jewel. Violating a jewel. Oh well. Plans change.”

“Why didn’t you do it then.” Naraku turned to the soft voice behind the mirror; Kanna. “Why didn’t you open it when she was there?”

“You thought I should change myself into a human? I didn’t want to take the chance. She had to be away from me.” He paused. “Rene’s powers are growing as we speak, and I made a mistake not knowing she would come out and use some of Rin’s. It will grow again, but now I have to wait a little longer, unless-“

“Naraku.”

He turned to the albino child, who was no in the corner of the room. She was holding her mirror in one arm and a blue gem in the other.

Naraku smiled. “You got it, Kanna. The gem of Amura. A rare gem indeed.”

The gem glowed, suddenly sinking into Kana’s body, quickly turning her entire body blue before going back to white.

“Good,” the wicked demon said with a splitting grin. “It accepted you.”

He motioned for her to come over. She walked to his side. They both looked into the mirror, watching Rin sriding on the back of Ah-Un.

“Look at her. So beautiful, so unknowing and ignorant.” He turned to Kanna. “Kanna, this gem can only be used once. When you see an opening, I want you to take it without any hesitation. Sesshomaru won’t even know what hit him.”

Kanna stared at the girl, her eyes sympathetic.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. “What is it, Kanna.”

“This is the last time . . . isn’t it . . .” she said.

The demon simply smiled. “Don’t mess up.”


	93. In Evil’s Grasp

In Evil’s Grasp

Sesshomaru didn’t stop flying until night hit. He wanted to get as far as he could away from his idiot brother. But even when he did land, InuYasha and the others caught up by the next evening. At first, Sesshomaru was able to tolerate them being so close, but it t wasn’t until Rin began to mingle with them and the topic of Naraku came up that he grew irritated.

Sesshomaru stopped, causing a wave of confusion behind him. He turned, his eyes immediately glaring at InuYasha.

“Is there a reason you’re following?” he asked sternly.

“Is there a reason you care?” InuYasha retorted. “We’re after the same guy, following the same trail he’s laying out for us.”

“A trap no doubt,” Miroku butted in. Sango nodded.

“Besides . . .” InuYasha turned to Kagome. “If I actually had a say in this, I would say we ditch this guy! Why the hell do you think we even need to follow this bastard?!”

Kagome threw her hands to her hips and leaned forward. “Because! Naraku is getting even more dangerous. Rin needs all the protection she can get.”

“Kagome’s right,” said the monk. “Naraku is going to the lengths of turning Sesshomaru into a human means h is serious. And he’s moving quickly.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl. Rin moved her hands slowly, doing her best to calm him down.

“But he hasn’t let her out of his sign since then,” entered Shippou.

Miroku nodded. “Right, but there’s still no telling when he’ll strike again.”

“Look, InuYasha,” said Kagome. “Just think of it this way; we’re not following Sesshomaru. We’re following Naraku’s trail.”

“And Naraku is after Rin,” said Sango. “So he is bound to turn up sooner or later.”

Rin shuddered.

“Is that the real reason you follow?” They all turned to Sesshomaru. His eyes were densely narrowed, burning into each of their souls. _The nerve of these worthless mortals to use Rin as bait_ , he thought. For a while, he just burned his gaze into theirs, but then he turned away with a sharp humph. “You are all wasting your time. Find Naraku on your own accord. Just know that his head is mine.” _He won’t get away with what he did to Rene._

“In your dreams, Sesshomaru,” InuYasha snapped. “I’m the one who’s going to kill that bastard. He deserves to die by my hands.”

“Humph, you a half-breed take on a demon? Why don’t you leave while you still have your pride?”

“You’re one to talk Mr. I got myself turned into a human. You think you’re so great? Then how could you fall for such a simple trick?”

Rin watched the two brothers have at it, bickering back and forth to no end. Kagome tried to be the mediator, but to no avail. Everyone else merely shook their heads, surprised that no one even threw a punch yet. And during all the commotion, Rin couldn’t help but feel a little saddened.

 _Are they fighting because of me?_ she thought. She sighed. Rin looked into the still cloudy sky, not knowing that she was looking straight into Naraku’s eyes through Kanna’s mirror. He laughed to himself, watching the loud commotion.

“Get ready, Kanna,” he said. She nodded and turned to the mirror. “They won’t know what hit them.”

Kanna stuck out her hand towards the mirror. Naraku watched her, reminding her to do it at just the right moment. Reiterating her understanding, she watched the girl closely, watching as she looked all around, trying to avoid looking at the bickering brothers. Kanna pointed to a spot in the mirror, creating a light twinkle resembling a brilliant star. Naraku watched, curious. Rin in the mirror continued to look about, doing her best not to look at the guys fighting. Her eyes finally turned to the trees on the side of the dirt road. And it was then that the light Kanna created began to flash.

 _I see now_ , Naraku thought. _Kanna’s trying to get the girl’s attention._

The light in the mirror flickered more and more until Rin’s eyes finally locked onto it, eyeing it curiously. Satisfied, Kanna lowered her arm. Her body began to darken to a deep blue.

Rin, with eyes locked, tipped her head to the side. She began to see a small blue light in the strange white, and it grew bigger and brighter. It felt surreal. But as the blue grew brighter, the light in Rin’s eyes began to fade to emptiness.

Naraku watched with a sense of awe. Kanna’s body eliminated. The child closed her eyes, and her body was immediately sucked into the mirror.

Rin, with lifeless eyes, continued to watch the light. She watched a dark shadow form within it, growing larger and larger, coming at her quickly. But as the figure came towards her, she felt her body being jerked towards the light. In she went, zooming past the strange figure in less time than the blink of an eye. No one moved, or flinched. No one even noticed.

Naraku was alone, watching the exchange with a wide grin. Suddenly, something flashed by him. He turned to see a little girl in an orange and green kimono standing lifelessly by his side, her eyes screaming with emptiness. As soon as the light dissipated, the comatose girl fell right into his open arms.

A splitting smile slit across Naraku’s pale face. He began to laugh, “Finally! You are in my hands now.” He turned to the mirror, watching the aftermath.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha suddenly stopped their bickering as soon as the light in the mirror disappeared. They turned, their breaths taken away. Jaken jerked. There, where Rin was, was Kanna, her skin back to pale white. With sharp gasps, everyone looked around, fearful.

Kanna’s face suddenly cracked like a sake glass. Everyone stared at her, confused, unable to wrap their heads around what they were seeing. Kagome suddenly gasped, wondering why Rin wasn’t where they last saw her. She was just there!

Kanna turned to the school girl, another crack running through her body. She looked into Kagome’s eyes as Kagome screamed, asking where Rin was. But at that point, Kanna’s body shattered, the pieces of her flying everywhere. One piece, in particular, landed right in Kagome’s eye. She fell to the floor. InuYasha quickly ran to her side.

And Sesshomaru . . .

His heart pounded, eyes darting everywhere. It was that same girl, the same girl who placed a curse on Rin and Rene. And she was gone. The only girl he could question was gone, and so was Rin! How could it have happened, and right under his nose?!

“Wh-where is Rin?” Jaken said, his voice shaking. “She was . . . just here.”

Naraku laughed. “The fools,” he said. “Such is the power of the gem of Amura, the power of switch.” He stroked the girl’s hair. “My precious treasure, stolen from plain sight. Now, let’s get started.”

. . .

She felt a breeze. The little girl looked up with groggy eyes as her body shivered. She was in a dim room, and everything was dirty. Demons were scattering all around the floor, around her feet. She fluttered, kicking the demons away, telling them to shoo. The chains around her ankles shook and clanked.

“They won’t hurt you unless I want them to.”

She looked up towards a murky voice. It was Naraku. She lunged forward, but a tough rattling soon followed. Her wrists flew behind her, jerking her arms. She turned. There were chains tightly gripping her.

Naraku chuckled. “You were always a feisty one, Rene. Your eyes are beautiful by the way, like the Shikon jewel.”

Rene blinked her sparkling pink eyes. She looked down, surprised as she scanned her tiny body. Her head shot back up, a deep fierceness in her eyes.  “I swear if you did anything to hurt Rin . . .”

“I’ve done nothing to her,” he said.

“Then why am I out here speaking to you? Why is she under?”

Naraku smiled. “Are you telling me you would rather have her out here with me now? That _could_ be arranged.”

She glowered at him. “How did you bring us here? I was with Sesshomaru and the others and now I’m in this . . . this . . .” She looked around. “Where am I?”

Naraku’s smile simply widened. He leaned in towards her, reaching for her face. She tried to bring up a barrier, but the girl’s power didn’t respond. With his fingers inching closely, she turned her head away.

“You were trying to bring up a barrier, weren’t you?” he said as he stroked her face. “I’m afraid those chains around you is preventing you from doing so. You can’t hurt me. You’re locked inside this little girl, your cocoon. And now, you can’t even access her power let alone your own. All you can do is speak through her now. Sesshomaru can’t save you.”

Rene swung her head, biting Naraku’s fingers. He simply chuckled at the small prick. He took his other hand and grabbed her jaw tightly, prying her mouth open. “Good,” he said. “Try to free yourself from me. Do whatever it takes.” Rene tried to snatch her head away, but he snatched it right back, putting his nose to hers. “Hate me, Rene, wth all your might. Hate me!”

She froze. Staring him in the eyes. She shook her head. “Why?” she whispered.

Naraku frowned. He put his has hand around her small neck before pushing her against the wall, gripping his other hand around her jaw even tighter. “Hate me!”

Rene shook her head. “You think hurting this little girl will make me hate you?”

Naraku took his hands from her, but he didn’t step back. “If I need to.”

“Why? That’s all I’m asking.”

He stared at her, analyzing her pink eyes. In that moment, a slight grin returned. Naraku reached out, twirling the girl’s hair. “Your cocoon’s soul is so fragile, so frail, but strong enough to birth another jewel shard.”

Rene frowned. Her pink eyes narrowed fiercely. “That’s what this is about? You’ve been causing us pain all for this?! Well, you’re wasting your time. You can’t. Many have tried.”

“Only because they were trying to _make_ you create one, but it’s not so simple. The Shikon jewel shard was created from a pure soul, a soul who fought so fiercely against a band of demons. A soul that was desperate for life! Like her, I’m going to make her birth a jewel of your own, but instead of a purified one, it will be tainted, filled with a glossy hate. If I do this, it will be harder to purify as the jewel now is harder to taint. I will have made the perfect Shikon jewel.”

Rene paused. “You will, Naraku?”

“Oh, excuse me. _You_ will.”

“You bastard.”

He smiled at her twisted face.

“And how will you do that?”

He leaned in. “Make your soul hateful. Hate me, hate anything. Hate your beloved Sesshomaru.”

“No.”

Naraku leaned back, analyzing the girl’s face once more. “I will make your soul hateful, no matter what it takes. I will make you hate everything in the world, even yourself and your friends if I have to. And when that happens, I will put your life in danger. Midoriko birth the sacred jewel when she was on her last leg. I will make you do the same.”

Without any warning, Naraku put his hands over her eyes. In a snap, Rene was standing in a field watching her friends. Demons of all shapes and sizes came, but her friends didn’t’ see. She screamed out to them, but they couldn’t hear. And one by one, a demon bit down. Blood splattered everywhere. Limbs were torn, bodies fell, and she could do nothing. She simply watched, heart pounding. She screamed for the vision to stop but it raged on. And there in the distance were a pile of dead bodies scattered along the battle ground. Rene put a hand over her mouth and cried, her body trembling.

 _It’s not real,_ she thought _. It’s not real._

The demons suddenly turned, facing her. Thick blood was dripping from their lips, their fangs glittering. Rene’s heart pounded. Her feet were frozen. All she could do was watched the demons come. They lounged at her and all she could do was scream, feeling her skin tearing from the bone, and feeling her bones breaking. And as she looked up, all she could see were Naraku’s eyes.

Naraku took his hands from the girl’s shaking eyes. She was crying, her eyes wide. Her lips were quivering. Rene’s chest rose and fell quickly, and all Naraku could do was smile.

“Isn’t it nice,” he said with a little pep in his voice. “You can feel all the pain without having anything inflicted. Well . . . how did it feel seeing your friends being torn to spreads? Did it hurt watching them die before your eyes?”

Her lip quivered. Her tears still flowed down her face. Rene lowered her head, panting heavily. Naraku waited. She let out a light chuckled. “Like I said, Naraku. You’re wasting your time.” She looked him in his eyes, tears still flowing in hers. “I’m incapable of hate. That was removed a long time ago. All I can feel is anger towards you. Tremendous rage!”

It was silent for a moment. Naraku looked the girl up and down before nodding. “So that day up on the hill, you meant what you said about not hating me?”

Rene nodded.

“Well, then, I guess I don’t need you anymore.” He smirked. “I guess only Rin will do.”

Rene frowned, her face slowly falling into mortification. “Just like that? Just like that?! After working so hard to get me . . . You would harm this little . . .” She paused. _Of course he would._  Rene stared at him, repulsed by his sight. “Then what was the point in locking me inside Rin if you were going to take me out anyway? What is the point of putting me back into her subconscious?”

“Well, I couldn’t have you using your power again, at least not a recklessly as you were. I needed every single ounce. And I wanted a mature soul, a mature mind, and a mature body . . .” He looked her up and down and shook his head before laughing. “But now, I see that plan had a flaw. I don’t need this side of you. You're so stubborn. I see now that you would rather have the demons eat you alive than fight back and create a jewel.” He paused. “You told me you were incapable of hate. Well, that may be true for you, but from what I understand, Rin is a different story.”

Rene scrunched up her face. She lunged, pulled back by the chains, but she squirmed and moved, cursing at the despicable demon.

“I won’t let you take this girl’s innocence,” she cried. “Even if it takes a lifetime . . . even if it takes me sacrificing my own life, I will break through her subconscious and snap her out of it.”

Naraku smiled. “You believe that.” He leaned in and put his hand over her face. Rene’s breath hitched even more, her heart pounding with horror.

“Sesshomaru will come,” she said. “I know he will.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Naraku said. “And I doubt Rin will think so too.”

There was a flash of light. Rene’s head flew back and she was out. Naraku merely watched her bobbing head. Shortly after, he saw the girl’s eyes slowly flap open. She brought her head forward, her eyes groggy.

“We meet again, Rin.”

Rin popped up. Her eyes shook. Sweat trickled down her face. _A demon?_ she thought

“Do you remember me?”

She couldn’t remember him, at least not his face. No . . . she saw his face before, but where . . . in her dream? The one she told Sesshomaru about? However, his deep voice, they voice that rung in the enchanted forest some time ago, she would never forget. Rin took a step back, as far as she could, but the wall behind her quickly intercepted her.

Naraku chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said. He looked her up and down. “It’s hard to imagine that you’ll grow up to be her.”

Rin eyed him curiously, but sunk back more, too paralyzed with fear to ask what he could possibly mean.

“Do you know how old you are, Rin?” Naraku continued.

She said nothing.

“We’ll, I guess we’ll find out. But either way, this age won’t do. A need a mature body.”

Rin shook. Her eyes darted from corner to corner. “Where’s Lord Sesshomaru?” she said with a shaky voice. “I want Lord Sesshomaru.”

“No need to fear. You won’t be awake for it. You’ll wake up a new woman. But until then,” he took out the jewel shard. Rin looked into it. “I need to send you on a little adventure.”

The jewel pulsed. Rin’s eyes went lifeless again, her head bobbing forward.

. . .

Everything looked familiar when she opened her eyes. She was lying on a straw mat in a small hut. There was a particular smell filling the room. She sat up and looked around, wondering how she got to where she was. There was a boiling pot in the pit of the middle of the floor.

Rin suddenly turned when she heard the matted door fly open. It was a woman, one that she knew. The woman smiled at her.

“Good morning,” she said.

Rin eyed the woman with wide eyes. The woman frowned and went by her side.

“What’s the matter, Rin? You look so pale. Did you have another nightmare?”

Tears began to flood the girl’s eyes. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the woman. “Mom,” she cried. “I was so scared.”

Her mother patted her head. “Aw, Rin, it was only a bad dream. Why don’t you go outside and play with your brothers and sisters before breakfast is ready?”

The day seemed like a long one. Rin couldn’t remember what her dream was about. All she could remember was that she was frightened beyond all measure, but that was all gone now. She laughed and scrapped along the floor with her siblings, ate happily with her family, giggling at the smallest things.  She had never been so happy, and she hoped the feeling would never end.

Soon, the evening drew near. The sun was just inches away from hiding behind the trees. Everything was settling down, people saying their goodbyes. Rin’s mother came out, telling everyone it was time to go inside. Rin turned happy to see her mother. She ran to her open arms and buried her face in her worn out kimono. She had never been so happy.

Suddenly, she heard a screeching noise zoom by followed by a quick thud. Something trickled on her head, falling on her face. Rin looked up. Blood was flowing everywhere, tickling down her mother’s neck. Her mother’s head was clean off. Gone. She quickly jerked back, the body falling towards her. She fell on her back and quickly pushed herself back. Then she hit something. She returned. It was her mother’s head, its eyes as wide as the sky.

Rin’s eyes shook. She shot onto her feet and turned to her siblings, telling them to run. But it was too late. When she turned, there were demons pecking at their carcasses. Their eyes were lifeless but static with fear. She could hear the screams and the tearing of flesh and bone. One demon yanked out her mother’s heart. Screams rained down all around. She could see other villagers running and running, but not too far. Every single one was attacked, spit in two, guts bursting.

Rin threw her hands to her mouth. She turned, doubled over, and threw up. When she looked up a demon was in her face. Rin got up and ran and ran until she ran into a villager, pleading for his help. The man grabbed her and shoved her to the floor. And other men came, holding her down by the arms and legs.

“What’s going on?! What are you doing!?’ Rin cried.

But the men didn’t answer. They simply laughed a boisterous cry. The same demon that was chasing her appeared and hovered over. Rin was paralyzed, completely static. The demon inched closer, it’s teeth dripping with blood.

“No, please,” she whispered. She turned to the men. “Why are you doing this?!” But they didn’t answer. They just continued their laugh.

“No one cares for you. All beings are worthless,” they said. “We deserve to die.”

Rin twisted and turned, screaming, “No. I don’t want to die!”

The demon put its hand on her chest, clawing at it, yanking and pushing down. The littler girl screamed, her blood staining the demon’s claws. The pain was too real for words, too paralyzing. She could do nothing as she watched the demon and the men peck at her, tearing her skin. And though she pleaded for it, she did no die.

. . .

Naraku watched with a smile, watched as the girl softly jerked at each motion, hearing her fearful moans.

“Hate them,” he whispered in her ear. “Hate them all. You can never give in to the pain. You will just continue to relive it. So hate, that’s all you can do now to survive.”

Blood streamed from the girl’s eyes. Tears. He laughed, knowing that he was one step closer to the new Shikon jewel, one step closer to creating a tainted and bitter soul.


	94. Black

**AN: Just a small warning: there is a little – how should a say – explicit scene. Nothing truly major. Also, sorry for any mistakes within the chapter. (Heaven knows there are plenty of them :P).**

Black

There was nothing but blinding white for miles. Kagome looked about with frantic eyes, screaming for InuYasha and the others, but no one responded. She screamed again and was graced with desperate echoes. There was absolutely nothing. She didn’t know where she was, but she knew she needed a way out. Kagome thought about using her bow and arrows, but what would be the point in shooting without a target?

Kagome turned, suddenly feeling a presence behind her. She took her arrow and placed it promptly on her bow, swinging around as she raised her weapon. But when she saw who was behind her, she gasped. “Kanna?” The albino child raised its head, forcing Kagome to stare into her black eyes. Kagome took in a deep breath. “Where are we? You can’t keep me here, you know? InuYasha will-”

A deep crack suddenly shot across the albino child’s face. Kagome flinched, watching in horror. Another one quickly ran across the girl’s chest.

“What’s happening to you?” Kagome asked with a shaking voice.

With a whisper, Kanna simply replied, “I’m dying.” Kagome’s defensive eyes suddenly deflated, knocking off their guard to express a wave of sympathy. The albino child noticed yet brushed the feeling aside. She pointed to Kagome’s eye. “Once that shard is removed from your eye, I’ll disappear forever.”

There was another paused. Kagome lowered her weapons, returning her arrow back to her holster and draping her bow over her shoulder.

“Where are we?” she asked after a few moments. “Where did you take me?”

“I know where Rin is.”

Kagome let out a soft breath. Her eyes slowly widened. “What? Why would you . . .”

“Just listen carefully.”

“Why me?”

There was yet another pause. Another crack penetrated the child like she was glass.

In a voice so soft and innocent, she said, “Because you listen.”

. . .

InuYasha hovered over the school girl, shaking her vicariously.

“Wake up, Kagome,” he said. “I said wake up damn it!”

And she did. The shard in Kagome eye suddenly flicked out and shattered. She sprung up in a sudden haste, wondering why she was on the ground. She quickly flew back down when pain swept over her cranium. She threw her cupped hands to her forehead, moaning as she listened to InuYasha’s curses.

“Damn it, Kagome!” he yelled. He rubbed his head, surprised that Kagome could hurt him so. Perhaps her having a hard head would make sense since she was so stubborn.

Kagome raised again, this time slowly. Rubbing her head one last time, she glanced at her cupped hands. She slightly opened it before nodding, closing it quickly.

“What happened to you, Kagome?” InuYasha suddenly asked. “And why are you holding your hands like that?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, Kagome shot to her feet, quickly turning to Ah-Un. Rin was gone. She turned to Sesshomaru. His eyes were filled with terror and confusion, things she had never see on his face before.

“Rin!” Jaken called. “Where are you?” But no one responded.

Sango looked about. “How could she just disappear like that?”

“She didn’t run off did she?” asked Shippou.

The monk shook his head. “Should we go search for her?”

Everyone looked around yet found nothing. Miroku turned to InuYasha. “InuYasha, can you smell anything?”

The half-breed shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Naraku . . .”

The name was a menacing growl so deep and dark that it sent chills up everyone’s spines. Everyone turned to the growling demon. Sesshomaru’s confusion turned into strict fury, his face twisting into wrinkles. Low snarls ran through his pale lips. His fist clenched tightly.

“N-Naraku, me lord?” Jaken said after a short frightful pause. “A-Are you sure? But . . . but how could he . . .”

Sesshomaru didn’t care to listen. With a kick of his foot, he took to the air. He didn’t know where he was going or where she was, he couldn’t even smell the missing girl anywhere, but he _had_ to do something and fast! Watching the desperate do fly away in a haste, Kagome quickly pushed past InuYasha.

“Wait,” she called out. “I know where Rin is! I can take you to her.”

Sesshomaru stopped, his fluff swaying behind him. He turned and bore pissed eyes into Kagome, his face twisted. “Don’t mess with me,” he hissed. “I am not in the mood for your games!”

“Yeah, Kagome,” InuYasha said, throwing Sesshomaru a nasty scowl before turning to her. “How would you know? The girl disappeared not even five minutes ago.”

Kagome ignored InuYasha, keeping her eyes locked with Sesshomaru. “She’s in the silver mountains in an abandoned shrine . . . with Naraku.”

Everyone gasped.

Sesshomaru’s eyes lit with a blinding flame. “And how exactly would you know this?”

Kagome remained persistent, her eyes unwavering from Sesshomaru burning ones. “That girl Kanna . . . she told me.” There was a slight hush as everyone eyed her doubtedly, but she persisted anyway. “When she shattered, a piece of her flew into my eye. She talked to me through that when I was unconscious.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “That girl was Naraku’s incarnation. Why would she go against him and tell _you_ something like that?”

Kagome pursed her lips. “S-She said I was someone who’d listen.”

In that instant, everyone could see a spark fly off of Sesshomaru’s temple. His insides boiled, marveled by such a pathetic excuse to believe or give way. “And what is that supposed to mean?” His voice was fierce, almost yelling. “How does that earn your trust? How does that convince me of anything? Rin is gone because of that girl. Because of Naraku!”

Kagome gulped. There were times when she saw Sesshomaru express his anger, but not like this. He was a ticking time bomb, and she had to cut the wires quickly. So she paused, sweat trickling down her face, and she took a deep breath. “I . . . can’t answer that, but . . . there was something in Kanna’s eyes . . . something that told me to trust her . . .” She immediately bit her lip, fearing the wrong words had slipped through. So she added, “We want Rin back too, Sesshomaru, and this is the only lead we have.”

Sesshomaru scrutinized the girl, scrunching his face and dangerously narrowing his eyes. Everything he was being told was so trivial and cliché, yet he had nothing. The girl was spewing nonsense, yet he remained stagnant and silent. After a few more ponderous moments, Sesshomaru slowly descended. InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome when he landed. They locked eyes as they stood in tense silence. Kagome, unsure of what to door, went from one to the other.

“I’m listening.”

The booming words took Kagome and the others by a sweeping surprise. Kagome was so taken aback by Sesshomaru’s response, she almost didn’t know how to proceed. She watched curtly, seeing his eyes fall in desperation.

Satisfied with his willingness, she nodded. “When I was under,” she began, “Kanna came to me with the whereabouts of Rin. She . . . she told me that Naraku had sent her to find a gem, the gem of Amura. This gem granted her the ability to switch places with a person. That’s why we saw her instead of Rin.” She paused. “She told me that because she was a mirror demon, Naraku could see our moves, and what we were doing. That’s how he was able to find us. But now that she’s gone, her mirror no longer works, at least not for him.

“Kanna told me that there is a way to find Rin. If we go to Saya, the lake of mirrors, we can find her. She said that in three days, there will be a full moon. And once that full moon shines brightly on the lake, it will reflect the sky, and at that time, we will have to be standing in the lake because it will take us through Kanna’s mirror, the mirror she left with Naraku, but only if we have this shard. That will be our only shot at finding Rin.”

Everyone eyed Kagome in amazement, yet they were conflicted, not sure they should trust what she was told.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome’s cupped fist, feeling the same. “How do you know she wasn’t lying to you, that this isn’t a trap?”

Kagome stepped forward from behind the half demon. She held out her hand towards Sesshomaru before opening it. “This,” she said, “was the piece of Kanna lodged in my eye. This is the shard we need in order to get to Rin. I don’t think of what ifs right now because this is the only chance we have of finding her.”

Sesshomaru stared at the girl with cold eyes. He looked at the shard before looking back to the girl. “You said three days,” he said.

Kagome nodded. “She said that this shard will guide us to the lake. All we have to do is focus on the destination. But once this shard passes through the lake, it cannot be used again.”

There was a heavy silence. InuYasha eyed Kagome, unsure of the plan they were about to execute, but what else could they do. Besides, if it worked, they could save Rin and get rid of that bastard Naraku. Kill two birds with one stone.

InuYasha, having his own mind made up, turned to his stiff brother, who’s eyes were peering down. He watched as flashes of disgust and rage engulfed his face but also saw a slight glimmer of what he assumed was hope.

“Take me there,” Sesshomaru suddenly said.

Kagome, holding back a relieved smile, nodded. “Everyone stand close to me.”

As quickly as they could, everyone gathered around Kagome. Jaken and Ah-Un managed to squeeze in beside their lord. Once everyone was set, Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on the shard, focusing on Saya. A vibrant glow engulfed the shard, suddenly. Everyone stared in awe, and as the shard shined brighter, they could feel their bodies lift, yet they were not moving; however, everything suddenly faded, shrouded in white.

Finally, the light disappeared, replaced with dimness and wet. Kagome opened her eyes. Her cheeks immediately puffed after sucking in what she thought was air. She looked around. Everyone was panicking and fluttering, puffing their cheeks, kicking desperately, covering their mouths. Kagome looked in her hands, making sure that the glass shard was still there. She gripped it tightly. As she tried to claw her way to the surface, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, tugging her up. The light above grew brighter and brighter until finally, she broke the surface of the water, sucking in a huge breath. A loud, wet cough boomed through lips as she wiped the water from her stinging eyes. All of her friends were floating safely in the middle of a large body of water. Everyone looked around, baffled.

“Where are we?” Sango called to the others as she swam their way.

Kagome spat out some water. “I think this is Saya.”

“Damn,” InuYasha spat. “The shard couldn’t bring us to land?”

A deafening crash was heard from behind following several droplets of water and a small wave. Ah-Un’s broke through Saya, flying high into the sky with Jaken on his back, both of them coughing. Sesshomaru quickly followed, sopping from head to toe, deadly irritation burning in his eyes.

InuYasha let scoffed. “Is that everyone?” He looked around to make sure. The only response he received was a nod from Miroku.

With a nod, InuYasha and Kagome kicked over to Kirara, who was in her large sabretooth form. Everyone leapt atop her back, finding it odd to sit atop her sopping fur.

“I see land over there,” Miroku said after everyone was on board.

“Head that way, Kirara,” Sango said. Kirara nodded and let out a light purr before doggy paddling to the far land.

Once they reached the rocky shore, everyone fell off the feline, catching their breaths. Drenched wet and shaking from the breeze, some tried to ring out their clothes, but their attempts were feeble. It got even worse when Kirara decided to shake her fur like a wet dog while still in her sabretooth form.

“someone should start a fire,” Shippou said, holding himself as his small body vigorously shook.

“With what?” InuYasha spat. “Do you see any trees around? There’s nothing.”

“Then what should we do?”

“We wait. That’s what.”

Sesshomaru floated down to the rocky surface, Ah-Un and Jaken trailing behind him. He turned and stared out to the lake as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Noticing his brother’s distant gaze, InuYasha stood, taking a step closer to him. “Sesshomaru,” he said. Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder, finding the half-breed’s voice more irritating than normal. “We’ll find her. I promise you, and we’ll do all we can to hel-“

“Silence InuYasha!” Sesshomaru barked, his eyes blazing. “I don’t need to hear this from someone like you.”

InuYasha dropped all sympathy and stood up tall. “Then who _do_ you need to hear it from? Rin? Well, she’s not here!”

Sesshomaru turned, glowering at the half-demon, but for some reason, InuYasha didn’t return the glare.

“Look,” he said. “I know you’re angry and upset. But bitching won’t bring her back.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed even more. “She’s with Naraku!”

“I know, and that’s one hell of a situation to be in. And I don’t care if you don’t want to hear it, but we are only here to help kill that bastard and rescue Rin! So just calm down.”

Sesshomaru eyes flickered, sparks flying. His voice rang low, giving the earth a tremor. “Every time she’s been near Naraku, he’s tried to kill her. Now he has _three_ days with her.” He walked up, putting his face to InuYasha. “So don’t tell me to calm down, half-breed.”

Sesshomaru turned slowly, holding his lingering glower before staring back at the water. InuYasha churned his jaw, embracing the silence. “Well then,” he said. “At least we know you care.”

 

No one barely had any food and all was bored as hell. Wait was gruesome for everyone, especially Sesshomaru. There was a point to where he got sucked in too deep with worrisome thoughts, and he forced himself to believe all Kagome had told him was a lie, and he was going to pay her dearly for that, but then the night of the full moon finally arrived. Everyone stood on the edge of the water, eyeing the lake. As soon as the moon shone brightly on it, a glisten swept across the entire lake, turning into a dazzling mirror. Everyone muttered with awe, everyone except Sesshomaru.

The group stared at the glass, eyeing it warily.

“Is it safe?” Shippou asked, a little tremor in his voice.

InuYasha shrugged. “Who care? Quit being such a baby and let’s go!”

When InuYasha went to take a step, he wasn’t at all surprised to see that Sesshomaru was already standing on it. He could hear Jaken in the back sputtering, “When did you get there, my lord?” Miroku and Sango looked to one another and nodded. They inched closer to the mirror and hesitantly stepped onto the glass lake. It was firm. Relieved, Sango called out for Kirara to follow. She did, followed by InuYasha and Ah-Un. Kagome stepped forward last with the shard to ensure their passage. But before she did, the shard suddenly lit up. She stared at if for a moment.

“Kanna,” Kagome said. “You’ve done so much. I just need to know why? Why would you go against Naraku to help us?”

The shard said nothing. It merely showed a quick image of Kagura before going back to normal.

She nodded. “I understand. Thank you.”

With that, Kagome stepped onto the glass, instantly swept away with her friends and instantly shattering the glass in her hands.

. . .

Naraku eyed the girl dropping on the floor. She hadn’t eaten or slept for days, but her body shined brightly, fitted with curves to perfection. Her hair and legs were much longer than when she came. Her kimono was so tight around her, it was close to tearing, and it made it hard for the girl breath.

“A magnificent body,” Naraku said. “Such is the power the jewel shard.” He walked up to her, knelt down, and cupped her chin, bringing up her drooping head. “You’ve grown so beautifully,” he said. “You’re so close to giving me what I want.”

Naraku could feel the girl’s jaw churn between his fingers. Her eyes slowly opened and quickly leered at him, refusing to look away. They were dark, dangerous, delicious.

Naraku smiled. “What adventures did you have this hour?”

The girl huffed and a short paused followed. She quickly jerked, head butting him before spitting in his face. Naraku, unperturbed, laughed. He threw his hand tightly around her jaw, slamming her head into the wall.

“That wasn’t very nice. How about we try that again.”

She jerked her head, trying to bite his nose to no avail. When she realized her attempts were feeble, she resumed with her leering eyes. “You really want to know, Naraku?” she huffed, her voice soft, dark, and low. “You really want to know the adventure of having every fingernail torn off, having every rib broken, having every organ purged and eaten by demons . . . and humans even! Heh. Do you want to know my adventure of bleeding out until I’m pale and dilutional? The-the adventure of having to eat my family while they were still breathing? The adventure of cutting open my mother’s head . . . the . . . the . . . the adventure of having my eyes gouged out with sickles, the adventure of having my limbs torn from the joints, my bones stomped on by horses, the adventure of being burned alive . . . the adventure of constant danger, of having to fight for a meaningless life and a never ending battle again and again and again and AGAIN!”

Naraku’s smile split from ear to ear as he wiped off the spit from his face. “Tell me more.”

“Fuck you.”

He snickered. “Well, I’m not used to this vocabulary.” Naraku looked down, eyeing her intently. “There used to be a light in you,” he said.” He used his other hand and stroked her cheek slowly. “It was so brilliant, so stubborn, and so powerful.” His hand moved down her neck, sliding down her shoulder and wrapping around her right bosom. “And every time I saw it, I saw it as a threat. But now . . .” He squeezed tightly, putting his face closer to hers. “Now, that light has a new color, a more suiting color. It’s an ally, an advantage. You should be proud . . . Strange how such a pure priestess can darken so quickly. You are so close to being where I want you to be. But there is one more thing . . .” He loosened his grip around her neck and put his finger to her lip, flicking it. His other hand moved down her belly as he leaned in towards her ear, his smoky breath feeling her body with cold tremors. “Your mind has suffered so, but your body has not felt the pain. You’re broken. But you’re not shattered. I want all that light in you to turn to dust.”

She turned to him, knowing what he meant. Her chest rose heatedly, her eyes blazing fiercely. Naraku’s smile grew.

“Your body has grown so beautifully,” he said. “Why don’t we put it to the test.”

Naraku nipped the lobe of her ear before burying his nose in her hair, then her cheek. He tugged on her obi one, two times. She bit her lip before closing her eyes, wishing that her hands and feet were rid of the chains. This beast, this vile beast was tearing at her, ready to feast. It was sickening and putrid. The only thing untainted, ready to be violated. She could feel her heart pound as he slid her kimono from her shoulder. He took his finger from her lip and kissed her forcefully, biting her. His hand went up, fiddling with her exposed breast.

“I am willing to expose myself,” he said. “What a privilege to you.”

She gritted her teeth, not afraid to chomp down on the tongue lodged down her throat. She held on and refused to let it go, but Naraku merely let out a muffled chuckle before yanking it out of her mouth. Her tooth slit right down the middle of his tongue. Blood streamed from the corner of his and her lips. She spat out the blood.

He paused and dabbed at the blood streamed down to his chin. “So . . . you want to be rough?”

Naraku slammed her head against the wall, dazing her. He grabbed her hair and yanked it back, clapping his fists tightly around the strands. He picked her up by the hips and pulled, prying her legs open. She bit her lip, waiting for the inevitable.

But nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes, curious of the sudden lack of motion. Her eyes widened to the sign of Naraku’s headless body. In a blink, it was kicked to the side. Befuddled, she looked up to a dog, who had a grotesque, disgusted look on his face, a piercing revulsion. The white haired demon cursed at the headless body before turning to her. He raised his hand before bringing down his sword, breaking the chains around her wrist and ankles. She didn’t flinch, not even a little. Instead, she looked up to the demon who was looking down at her (her kimono still open). His eyes were filled with relief and surprise as he scanned her up and down, a habit of men she found overwhelmingly depraved and irritating.

“You are alright now,” the demon finally said.

The girl blinked. She peered over the demon’s shoulder, finding that he was not alone. There were others behind him, their weapons drawn.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl, befuddled. How could he be seeing Rene? Wasn’t she locked up?

Rene?”

The girl turned to the demon who was now crouched in front of her. She pursed her lips and scowled. Her eyes suddenly grew to a deep black. Sesshomaru saw a quick flash of light. Suddenly, his body was flying across the room along with noisy gasps. Before hitting the wall, Sesshomaru stopped himself and looked up. Everyone gasped, eyeing the girl strangely.

“Rene!” InuYasha suddenly shouted. “What the hell are you doin’?!”

The girl shot the group a ravenous glare. Without any warning, InuYasha, Kagome, and the others began to fall down like bowling pins. Her focus was disrupted when she noticed Sesshomaru taking a step forward.

“Don’t come any closer, demon!” she yelled. There was black venom in her voice, in her words.

Sesshomaru jerked. _Demon?_ he thought. He stared at the girl with wide eyes. She held her kimono tightly, covering her body. Sesshomaru took a step forward, but a barky tentacle wrapped around his legs. InuYasha and the others quickly stumbled onto their feet and turned to the corner of the room. Naraku’s headless body sprouted with tentacles.

“This is a surprise,” a familiar disgusting voice said. Naraku’s tentacles reattached his head to his body. “Now, how in the world could you all have found me, and in such short a time?”

Impulsively, InuYasha lunged forward with a swing of his sword, releasing the windscar and obliterating Naraku into chunky pieces, but he simply regenerated as quickly as he was destroyed. The tentacles around Sesshomaru ankles loosened, however. InuYasha lunged again, this time, Miroku and Sango following close behind. As the others occupied Naraku, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but ogle at the girl in front of him, his eyes filled with disturbing shock.

“Rene?” he said again.

Naraku laughed, slamming the demon slayer underneath her own weapon and tossing Miroku and InuYasha to the side. Kagome prepared her arrow, ready to fire.

“You are all fools!” Naraku jeered. “You think it’s Rene who stand before you? Think again. Rene is stuck in her subconscious. This is Rin in the flesh.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. _That can’t be. How? She’s . . ._ She looked just like Rene when he first met her. And if what Naraku was saying was true, then how was she able to use her power?

“She grew so nicely,” Naraku continued. “I can thank the Shikon jewel for that. I mean, she looks just like Rene, yet we talk to Rin, the grown up Rin. And it’s interesting, Sesshomaru. Once her body reached sixteen, the older she got, the more of Rene’s memories she obtained, even the one’s where you treated her like dirt. Of course, she still doesn’t remember everything, but we’ll get there eventually.”

“Shut up!” InuYasha shouted, lunging at him, but once he was able to cut the bastard, miasma spewed from his wound. It quickly clouded the room. Everyone covered their nose, and coughs began to ring about. Thinking fast, InuYasha did another windscar, blowing away the miasma and blowing a whole in the wall. Naraku was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, demons came ramming up through the floorboard. InuYasha and his group, along with Ah-Un and Jaken, fell through the floor board. It was a while before a loud thud was heard.

Uncaring for InuYasha and the other’s wellbeing, Sesshomaru continued to stare, unable to take his eyes off of the girl and her black eyes. And they long he held his gaze, the longer the girl grew furious.

“You’re just like all of them,” she suddenly said. “Vial, hungry, disgusting, thoughtless . . .”

Sesshomaru took another step.

“Don’t you come any closer to me, you son of a bitch. I will gut you here and now!”

He froze. Her expression was solemn and promising, and her words were uncharacteristic, dangerous. This was not the Rin he knew.

Sesshomaru paused again. He didn’t know what the girl was capable of, but he needed to find out.

“Then why don’t you?” he said.

Rin’s eyes suddenly flashed. Sesshomaru jerked as he bent over. He clutched his stomach, feeling it twist tightly. A loud churn rumbled from his abdomen as he coughed up a puddle of blood. Rin looked down at him with blistering cold eyes.

“You never cared,” she said. “You never came. The entire time, you never cared along with the others. Humanity is a lie! All of those times you abandoned me, you left me to die. You left them to feed on me . . .”

Sesshomaru did his best to raise his head. _What is she talking about?_ he thought. _Are these her memories . . . of me? What has Naraku shown her?_

Rin’s jaw churned. “What was I to you? Bait for Naraku!? Well, you’ve succeeded, you disgusting demon.”

Sesshomaru looked up, forcing himself to stand. He took a step forward. Rin simply shook her head. She pointed her finger, and Sesshomaru instantly fell to his knees, throwing up more blood. But he stood up again. She pushed him to the floor once more. This time, he heard a pop in his side. A rib breaking. Sesshomaru was on the ground, using all of his might to push himself up, but Rin kept him down, churning his insides like butter. Refusing to be overpowered, Sesshomaru released his whip along the floor, wrapping it around the girl’s ankle before yanking her foot forward. She quickly lost her balance, slightly grazing her head on the wall as she fell to the floor. Rin went to put up a finger, but Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his whip around it, bounding her hands. He thrust his heavy aching body forward and reached for the girl’s hands, pinning them to the wall.

Rin kicked and screamed, “GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO!” Her eyes flashed to his in a pulse. In that instantly blood began to seep from Sesshomaru eyes, stinging as it flowed thickly. “Is this how you want to die, demon?! Huh? What do you want, a chunk of my flesh, my body! You’ll die trying to get it.”

Sesshomaru’s legs began to tremble, but he refused to release his grip around her wrists. “Why are you fighting me, Rin?!”

“Because I hate you! I hate all of you god damn demons, all of you humans. You’re so cruel and corrupt. SO WHY DON’T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?”

Thick blood ran from Sesshomaru’s eyes like tears. He tried to keep his fingers locked tight but they were suddenly pried open, retreated to cover his burning eyes. With his head fuzzing and his vision dazing, Sesshomaru when on impulse, taking the first thought that popped into his foggy head. Thinking fast, he reached out and grabbed Rin by the side of her hair. Rin grabbed his wrist, digging her nails into his skin, desperate to pull him off, but Sesshomaru was more desperate. He grabbed her head and quickly slammed it into the wall. With a disturbing thump, Rin instantly fell to the floor, groggy and dizzy. Sesshomaru grabbed her head again and did it one last time. And like that, Rin was out.

Sesshomaru’s eyes stopped burning, the blood stopped flowing, and the twisting in his gut ceased. He fell to the floor by Rin’s side, hoping his quick thinking didn’t backfire as he eyed the strands of her hair glistening between his fingers. Rin was too much of a danger to try to get to, so _SHE_ was his only option.

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl and took her into his arms, waiting for a response.

“Rene,” he said. “Rene!”

No response.

“Rene!” Sesshomaru felt something warm running down his hand. He pulled it out from under the girl’s head and froze for a second. Blood. He really might have gone overboard. “Rene!”

Suddenly, her body jerked up, sucking in a harsh breath. She was panting a mile a minute. Panic flowed over her face, but only for a second before pain took over. She threw her hands to the side of her head.

“My . . . My head hurts . . .” she groaned. She opened her eyes and turned immediately graced with Sesshomaru battered sigh. There was a pause. Tears welled up in her pink eyes. “Se . . . Sesshoma . . . you’re here?” Her hand shook as she reached for him, stoking the dry streaks of red from the bloody tears. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She suddenly pulled back her hand when she noticed she was smearing blood on his cheek. She stared at her bloody palm like the hand was not her own. “Wha . . . What . . .”

Sesshomaru shook his head, not wanting to explain. Instead, he asked, “What happened to Rin?”

Rene froze, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry . . . so . . . so sorry . . .” She looked at him, her eyes flickering from black to pink. She held her head. Words sputtered out like spit from a llama as she said, “She wants to come out you hit her good but she wants to come out . . .”

“Rene!” Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders. “What happened to Rin?”

Rene’s body shook as her fingers tapped on her head. “A Shikon jewel . . . a Shikon jewel . . . he wants another Shikon jewel . . .” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Rene rolled her neck and huffed. “He wants her to make one, he wants to make one . . . feel hate, hate, HATE . . . GET AWAY!” She shoved Sesshomaru off of her, prying his grip from her shoulders, but then she quickly flung her hands back. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m trying,” she said. “I’m trying to save her. I’m try . . . she’s . . . I’m losing her so fast. She’s filled with so much . . . I try to talk to her in her dreams but Naraku wouldn’t let her sleep . . . he-he doesn’t want me out, he . . .” Rene turned to him. “The things, Sesshomaru. The things he’s showed us, shown her! The things he was trying to do to Rin . . . it’s It’s it’s APAOULING! I’m trying to save her . . . from the dark . . . from him . . . from the loathing . . . the tainting . . .”

Rene threw her hands to her head again. She screamed at the pain pounding on her head. The loud noises happening beneath them didn’t help, especially not the demons shrieking. Sesshomaru simply watched her. He didn’t know what to do. She was too frantic.

“These things . . .” Rene continued. “These things . . . these things . . .” Her hand shook, tapping on her head.

Another impulsive thought popped into his head. Sesshomaru brought Rene to her feet and shook her telling her to snap out of it before bringing a heavy hand across her face. He and Rene froze, completely stunned. But for a second, her eyes stopped flickering, resting on pink. She slowly turned to Sesshomaru, looking him in the eyes. They were dusted with worry but still so calm.

“Th-Thank you?” Rene said questioningly, wondering if that was the right response. She looked at him for a second before clearing her throat. “Thank you . . . for clearing my head.” She touched her stinging cheek, not sure if what she was feeling were claw marks or rugged swelling. “An eye for an eye I suppose. I’m still sorry for that, you know?”

Sesshomaru took a minute to realize she was referring to the time _she_ had slapped him.

After letting out a heavy breath, Rene reached up and touched the blue flower that still laid peacefully in her hair. It turned pink for a split second. Sesshomaru watched, wondering what she could have done.

“Listen to me, Sesshomaru,” Rene suddenly said, her voice focused and clear. “Do not let her loose this flower. Do you understand? It is the only pure thing she has. Do not let her loose-” Rene threw her hands over her ear and curled her body. She screamed and hissed. Her eyes flashed open, staying black for a split second for flickering again.  She turned to Sesshomaru and chomped “I hate him! I hate demons!” before pulling back, apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” she said, frantic again. “Rin grew strong . . . still growing. Her power broke free of the spell, yet I remain. I remain bound. Rin remembered about her powers . . . about you-you you and powers. That’s why she’s able to use it . . .”

Another loud blast went off. Miasma seeped from under the wood. Sesshomaru helped Rene stand straight on her feet. Her body jerk. “She’s strong, she’s’ strong, she’s strong,” she ranted. “Slap her . . . slap her . . . me . . . me again . . . come on come on come on . . .”

And he did, without hesitation, and again, Rene froze in her step. Her eyes held pink for longer than normal. She looked around, peering into the gathering miasma, knowing a threat was lurking. Quick Rene threw her hands on Sesshomaru and pushed him towards the door. “He’s here,” she muttered. “He’s here.”

Sesshomaru put his heels into the wood flooring, refusing to move, though, Rene did her best to move the stubborn stature. Sesshomaru put his hand to his sword and looked around, drawn to attention. But he could see and smell nothing but miasma. For a split second, he saw a dark figure lurking in from of him. He stepped from behind Rene and took out his sword, releasing his Bakusaiga. The blast eliminated the room, blowing another hole straight in the wall, letting out the miasma. Blinding gray light flooded in, but Naraku was still nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, Sesshomaru,” the booming voice said. “Do you really think I’m going to let you take the girl so easily when I’m so close?”

Sesshomaru suddenly heard the girl behind him let out an unnatural gag. He turned, seeing her fall forward. A tentacle had gashed her across the back of her neck. Sesshomaru swerved and quickly caught her. Rene held her eyes tightly locked from the pain. Sesshomaru’s heart raced with fear. He turned her around before examining the wound.

But nothing was there.

“Rene,” he said, some of the fear fading. “What did he do to you?” There was no answer, just a short groan, and that gave him a little relief. But all relief was swept away when he watched as she turned herself and looked him straight in the eyes.

It was Rin with her jet-black leering eyes, burning a deep scorn through them. Filled with loathing. But as her head began to fall back into unconsciousness, her eyes turned to a brown. For a split second, Sesshomaru could see the brown in her eyes, a color - that used to be so innocent and pure - filled with disgust and loathing. Her body lit up with black, prying her body from his arms as she fell to the floor and into unconsciousness.

Rin was truly drowned in hate.

Sesshomaru began to stand on his feet, reaching for the girl. However, Naraku’s miasma engulfed her in its cloud and pulled her away through the opened wall. Sesshomaru rushed after the cloud, but a hidden tentacle darted across the floor and tugged on his leg. Sesshomaru swung at it with his claws, but as soon as he turned again, there was nothing. And just like that, the cloud disappeared.

Sesshomaru’s eyes burned. He took Bakusaiga and swung randomly, screaming for Naraku, no concern for anything else. Debris began to fall, the building caving in. It collapsed floor by floor until it reached the first. With the entire building destroyed, he plucked himself from the rubble and looked around. He was on the edge of a rotting cliff.

InuYasha and the others suddenly sprung from the rubble, wondering why the building suddenly collapsed on them. Demons sprung forth as well. They prepared their weapons. However, the demons merely flew past them, escaping into the sky.

InuYasha turned, seeing his brother staring out at the water. But he didn’t see Rin. Assuming the worst, he went up to Sesshomaru, ready to ask what had happened to Rin. But he quickly stopped. Sesshomaru’s tightly clenched fists shook, sopping in blood. He could hear low, menacing growls seep through his fangs. And though he didn’t see them, he could tell his eyes were burning, blistering, and blaring with a blinding rage.

“They’re gone,” Sesshomaru hissed. He bit his lip before falling to his knees. He brought up his fist and slammed it o the ground repeatedly, punching at the solid dirt until his knuckles bled. No one – not even Rene – had ever seen him like this. It was frightening.

Sesshomaru finally came to a stop, panting. Everyone stared at him, hesitant to approach.

“Lord Sesshomaru . . .” Jaken said, but his lord did not hear it.

Sesshomaru sat on his hills and looked at his bloody hand. Remembering the black eyes that leered at him, remembering the hateful brown eyes that used to be so innocent and caring, burned a scorching hole in his chest.

“They’re gone,” he said. “Rin and Rene . . . They’re gone . . .”


	95. Missing

Missing

It had been over a month since that day. A MONTH. He had found her, yet just like that, she was gone. InuYasha told Sesshomaru that they would do all they could to find Rin, but Sesshomaru didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear anything until Rin was safely by his side. So, he flew away, leaving Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Throughout the weeks on both InuYasha’s and Sesshomaru’s paths, they would see more of Naraku’s puppets, but there was never any signs of Rin. They knew that Naraku was just toying with them. But it left them to wonder why he would send his puppets after _them_ if he had Rin _?_ Kagome would sometimes get a feel for the jewel, but it only led them to a dead end. Neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru could even track Rin with their noses. After the miasma subsided, he couldn’t smell anything. No trail. Nothing.

Day by day, Sesshomaru grew more irritated and angry. His blood continued to boil, raising his level of danger. He couldn’t think straight, yet he needed to focus, and it went on like that for an entire month.

By then, Naraku had gotten the last of the shards, including Kohaku’s. Kikyo died, and Koga’s jewels were taken. But InuYasha and the others wondered why Naraku hadn’t acted. As far as they knew, he had all of the shards. So, where was the storm?

Sesshomaru simply wandered, finding whatever he could on Naraku and Rin. He looked from village to village to no avail. Out of options, he stooped to converse with the humans, but when he’d ask the villagers about the girl, they would run and call him a monster. So he simply moved on, adding onto his irritation and rage.

One afternoon, Sesshomaru tugged along through a thin forest. As he walked - stuck in thought and worry – he saw something glisten in the corner of his eye. He turned. There was a bag on the ground with coins spilling out. Normally something so trivial wouldn’t catch his attention; however, a strange stench surrounding the back drew him in. He picked up the bag and sniffed it. It had a strange mixture: it smelled like it had been carried by a human, who Sesshomaru happened to smell close by, yet it also had the faint stench of being touched by a demon . . .  a demon that smelled faintly of miasma.

Sesshomaru gripped the back tightly, letting rage and terrible memories overtake him. He tipped his nose into the hair to see if he could catch a whiff of miasma, but he could find nothing. He could only smell the stench of human going further and further away. Even so, Sesshomaru chose to lock onto the human stench. He followed it, and it led him out of the forest and onto a dirt path. As Sesshomaru ambled down a road, he came across a turned wagon, it’s wheel still turning. It was cracked and broken.

 _Bandits_ , he thought. _They must have come recently_.

Sesshomaru leaned in a bit closer, smelling the same human stench from the back in his hand on the carriage. But there was something else too. It was faint – extremely faint, like the tap of a feather – but his canine nose picked it up: miasma.

A surge of anger and hope began to fill Sesshomaru, but it was conflicting: he hoped Rin would be close by, but he feared and loathed the idea of Naraku being with her. That thought alone made Sesshomaru turn and shuffle down the path as quickly as possible.

Further down the road, Sesshomaru saw a man limping beside a small child. They were holding hands as the little girl pratted along.

“Are we almost there,” the little girl said.

The man nodded. “Yes, we’re getting closer. It won’t be too long.”

“We have to hurry, papa! I want to see the performer before she leaves.”

He lightly chuckled. “Yes, well, she does know how to play the erhu well.”

“Yeah, and she has a pretty voice!”

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and tuned in.

The little girl looked up, turning to the limping man. “Do you think I could give her a coin this time, papa?”

The man frowned. He sighed, “Sorry, but . . .” He turned back to look at his broken wagon in the distance, but as he did, his eyes quickly locked with Sesshomaru’s. Fear swept across the man’s face. He quickly grabbed his daughter, tossing her into his arms, and began to sprint down the dirt road as best he could on his injured leg. Sesshomaru took a small step forward before leaping into the air and landing in front of the two. The man sunk his heels in the dirt and swerved the other way. Sesshomaru sighed and flicked his fingers, wrapping his green whip around the man and yanking him to the ground.

The man fell with an Oof! His daughter tumbled from his grasp and rolled to the side. However, uninjured, the girl quickly rose to her feet and rushed over to her father.

“Papa,” she cried. “Are you alright.”

The man lifted his chest off the ground and groaned as he rubbed his head. Hearing a heavy step in the dirt, he quickly turned, seeing Sesshomaru hover over him. The man grabbed his daughter and held her tightly in her arms.

“Wh-what do you want, demon?” he said. “Please, just . . . just leave us alone. Please, spare my little girl.”

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She flinched when she saw his golden eyes before burying her face in his papa’s chest. The man locked eyes with the dog demon, heavy breaths seeping out.

“Please . . .”

“The performer,” Sesshomaru said abruptly. The man’s brows knitted. “Who is this performer?”

The man gulped. “I-I’m not sure. She’s just a girl passing through our village. Nothing more. S-She said she would only stay for a few day before moving on.”

“Why?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Sesshomaru paused and clenched his first. “Is there someone with her?”

The man shook his head. “N-No . . . but she . . . She said something about someone following her. A-A-A demon . . . or something . . .” The man suddenly froze, hearing his own words. _Could this be the demon?_

Sesshomaru could see the growing fear on the man’s face burn brightly. He tried to scoot back, but Sesshomaru took a step closer. “What does this girl look like?” he asked.

He gulped.

“She’s pretty.” Sesshomaru and the man both turned to the little girl. She was peeking out from under her father’s arms. She threw short glances at the two. Thinking she had done something wrong, the little girl buried her face once more, letting out a soft “Very,” as she did.

The man tightened his grip on his daughter, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. He nodded. “She is.” Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes, sending a chill up the man’s spine. “S-she uh, she has uh, a blue kimono . . . with snowflakes, long black hair and . . .”

Sesshomaru eyes lit up. _A blue kimono with snowflakes?_ he thought. “Did she give a name?”

The man shook his head, surprised to be cut off. “Wh-When we asked, she simply pointed to the rose in her hair. She-“

“A rose?”

The man slowly nodded. “She didn’t seem too fond of talking to anyone. She just wanted food for her performance.”

“Take me to her!”

The man shook. He didn’t move, chained down but the sudden fierceness in the demon’s voice. He simply held his daughter tighter. Sesshomaru took a step closer, and the man flinched, bracing himself for what was to come. But what came was a simple clinging. He slowly looked up, confused by the small brown sack in the demon’s hand.

“It’s yours, isn’t it?” said the demon.

The man’s eyed the bag widely, shaking his head in disbelief. “B-But . . . Wh-where did you get that? The bandits took that from . . .”

Sesshomaru placed the bag in front of the man’s knees before stepping back. The man eyed him strangely.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked. “You’re . . . you’re not going to . . .”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The man flinched again, holding his tongue. After a very long, awkward and frightening silence, the man stood to his feet. “I’ll . . . I’ll take you,” he said, his voice shaking. “She shouldn’t be too far.”

The man slowly walked passed Sesshomaru, keeping his daughter close to him. He took the bag of coins off the ground and gulped before limping onward down the road. After the man was at least ten feet ahead, Sesshomaru began to follow.

As the three walked down the road, the man suddenly paused like he was pondering something. Suddenly, he moved from the road and into the forest. Sesshomaru eyed him warily. When the man noticed the demon wasn’t following, he said, “Just in case someone comes down the road . . . you won’t be seen.”

Sesshomaru eyed him for a very long time, sending more chills up the man’s spine, wondering if this was a trick. “If you try to run,” Sesshomaru began, “I will drag you back here myself and make sure you leave with more than just a limp.” His voice was bitter and low. The man gulped and slowly nodded before moving on, Sesshomaru following close behind.

As they walked quietly through the forest, the man did his absolute best not to turn and look over his should. The little girl, however, continued to sneak short glances at his tight face. “Keep your eyes forward,” the man would whisper to her. She nodded but found it hard to do so as well. However, as the silence continued to scream, a bombarding question in the man’s head grew loud. The man slowed his stride. Without looking back, he asked, “Are you the demon who has been following this girl?”

There was a crunch in the grass that suddenly stopped. The man froze, feeling something burn along his back. Biting his tongue, he slowly turned. Sesshomaru eyes were leering at him, but it wasn’t dangerous. It was thoughtful. The man raised his brows, his fear slightly leaving him.

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment before raising his eyes. The man gulped once more, now finding it hard to look away. But to his surprise, the demon suddenly said, “I fear I’m not.”

The man stared for a moment, watching Sesshomaru’s eyes morph back to irritation and ferocity. The man nodded and turned and continued his stride, pondering on what he could mean.

As they moved further and further into the forest, Sesshomaru could hear a voice booming in the distance. It was strong and loud. The others didn’t hear until a few more minutes into the forest.

“Papa, she’s singing!” the girl said. He simply nodded, doing his best not to peer over his shoulder.

Finally, the man stopped. “There it is,” he said, pointing past the trees. “My village.” He turned, but the demon was gone.

The girl looked around. “Where did the demon go, papa.”

The man simply looked at his bag of coins before squeezing it. He bent down as best he could and hugged his daughter. “I’m don’t know.”

Sesshomaru stayed hidden among the trees, circling the village and following the voice.

 _This voice,_ he thought. _I recognize this voice._

Soon, Sesshomaru could see a crowd of people from the trees. He stopped, standing on a branch as to turned to listen. The voice suddenly stopped, replaced with the vibration of strings. Sesshomaru hopped to another branch, for a better view. When he was high enough, his eyes widened. There was a girl with an instrument he had never seen before. The girl had her back to a wall, her delicate fingers plucking the strings so passionately, sliding a bow back and forth. Sesshomaru hopped a little closer as he analyzed the performer. The girl’s hair was up in loops, attached to a bun. Her baby blue kimono glistened in the sunlight along with the flower in her hair.

Sesshomaru choked, unable to say the name. Instead, he simply listened to the voice he had missed so much:

(Fukai Mori, or Deep Forest, by Do As Infinity)

boku-tachi wa    samayoi nagara   
ikite yuku    doko made mo   
shinjite'ru    hikari motome   
arukidasu    kimi to ima  
  
We live our lives   
wandering to the ends of the earth.   
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,   
in search of the light.

 

boku-tachi wa    samayoi nagara   
ikite yuku    doko made mo   
furikaeru   
michi wo tozashi   
aruite'ku    eien ni  
  
We live our lives   
wandering to the ends of the earth.   
Closing off   
the way back,   
we walk on for eternity.

 

The villagers broke out into an applause when the performer ended, and inside, so did Sesshomaru. And he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Not once did she smile from the applause. The girl simply glowered at her audience, yet they seemed not to notice. Sesshomaru, however, noticed the man, who had led him there, suddenly walk up to the performer. He gave his daughter a coin and she dropped it into a small bag on the floor in front of the performer. The performer turned to the two and bowed without a smile. The man suddenly leaned in, whispering in her ear. Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was telling her. When the man pulled back, the performer had a surprised expression on her face. She looked around cautiously. Suddenly, she turned and grabbed her sack and her instrument before bowing to the crowd once more.  She pushed herself through the villagers, confusing all of them. Sesshomaru could see some people ask why she was leaving so soon, but she didn’t stop. She just waved them off before sprinting past the huts and into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

Sesshomaru watched from above as the girl walked through the forest. _I can’t smell her,_ Sesshomaru thought. He trailed her with his eyes, watching her blue kimono glistening in the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes. _Of course._

 The girl tucked her small sack of change into her white obi before tying her instrument to her back. She sighed. “I need to find a flute,” she said to herself. “Would be much easier to carry.”

The girl suddenly stopped just as Sesshomaru’s ear twitched. There was a crack along the floor and a rustle in the trees. The girl looked around, completely still and very attentive. She held her breath, listening intently. Suddenly, she heard a low growl echo along the trees. She looked about, her brown eyes darting in all directions. Her heart began to pound.

“Well, looky looky! I think we’ve struck gold!”

“We better have since you dropped our good back there.”

“We were in a rush. A demon was coming.”

The girl turned just as two men emerged from the trees. They eyed the girl, creeping towards her. She simply sighed, loosening her body.

“Wow,” she said. “And here I thought there was a big demon after me, but all I get are you lousy bandits.”

They laughed. “I wouldn’t put us off too quickly if I were you, girly.”

The two men let out a horrific screech and growled. The bandits’ bodies suddenly morphed, melting into one as their new body expanded into a single large demon.  The girl stood with wide eyes, taking a step back.

Her nose wrinkled from the potent smell emanating from its body. “You’re as disgusting as the rest of them,” she spat.

The demon simply laughed before lunging at the girl, but she simply stood her ground, too frozen to move. Sesshomaru quickly hopped down from the trees, slicing the demon in half before he was able to step a foot closer to her. Not knowing what hit him, the demon, who was split in two, tumbled to the floor.

Sesshomaru stared as the corroding demon, watching as purple seeped from its body. _Miasma,_ he thought. _So that’s what I was smelling. Must be one of Naraku’s._

There was a small huff and a sharp gasp. Sesshomaru turned. The girl’s eyes were wide, filled with horror. She looked from the dead demon to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at her.

“Rin,” he said. “Are you alright?”

The girl shot him a twisted glare. She took her hands from her mouth and simply stepped back. Her heart pounded as she coward away, only being stopped when her back pressed against a tree. She pressed her hands against the bark.

“Who . . . who are you?” she suddenly said.

Sesshomaru froze. “Rin . . .”

“Who is Rin? I don’t know who you are talking about. Just go away.”

He took a step forward, watching her brown eyes tremble.

“Rene?”

The girl scrunched her eyes. “What? No! Stay away, demon!”

Sesshomaru froze again, completely stunned.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru zipped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her close to him. She swung her fists and tried to push him away. She raised her hand. Remembering how she attacked before, he quickly pinned her hands to the tree. He gave her one good shake as she glowered at him. Her eyes were filled with so much fear, but he could see the black lingering inside, the hate. Her face twisted. She shoved herself from him, swinging her hands down, surprising Sesshomaru with her strength.

“Don’t touch me!” she said as she shoved the demon. She wiped herself off, giving him the stink eye. “What do you want, demon, huh?! Did you come here for what those bandits wanted? Here, take it. Take all of it!” She yanked the instrument from her back and threw at Sesshomaru. He simply stepped to the side and dodged. A bag of change soon followed, but he avoided that with ease as well. “What do you WANT?! My flesh?! Well here it is, you disgusting bastard. Come one. I can’t do anything, but I’m sick and tired of running from bastards like you. I wish you could all just die!”

The girl jerked forward. Sesshomaru prepared himself for an attack, for his guts to twist or for blood to come from his eyes, or worse. But nothing happened.

 _Why isn’t she using her power?_ he thought; though, it wasn’t like he wanted her to.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist and began to walk with her out of the forest. She dragged her heels and kick, instantly going limp and falling out on the floor. She clawed at his hand.

“Let me go!’ she screamed. “Let me go, demon!”

Sesshomaru turned, a bit irritated by her childish antics. “Rin!”

“Stop! Stop calling me that! Who the hell is Rin?”

Sesshomaru froze. “Rin . . .”

She shook her head. “I don’t know you. I don’t’ know her! Now let me go!”

A wave of black shot from her, engulfing both of their arms into black flames. Sesshomaru eyed it in amazement. The girl, on the other hand, panicked, slapping her hand against the fire in an attempt to put it out. Sesshomaru released her and did the same until the fire eventually vanquished.

Sesshomaru looked into the girl’s eyes with disbelief. _She really doesn’t know?_ he thought. _About herself? Not even about her abilities? Why?_ He pursed his lips. The girl, still in shock, was breathing quick, heavy breaths. Sesshomaru quickly looked her over and stood, taking the girl by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

“No, let me go!” she screamed as she flailed around. “Where are you taking me, demon? Stop!”

 _Demon_ , he thought. _Demon, demon_ . . . Why did that sting him so much? _What happened to you, Rin?_

Sesshomaru gripped the girl tightly and took to the sky, her screams tailing along.

. . .

It took him over three days to get where he wanted to go. And for the entire, time, Rin didn’t let up, not even for a second. She was still screaming, even though her voice croaked every second. It was so dry and so hoarse she’d have to take coughing breaks. Sesshomaru thought about taking her down to the surface to get water again, but the first time he did, she dived into the water and tried to stay there, nearly drowning herself. She never once asked for food either because she continued to scream for him to let her go, so he never brought her to the surface for that either.

 _Stubborn indeed_ , Sesshomaru thought. He thought back to how Rene yelled after he tied her to a log, leaving her as bait for Goshinki. He found Rin’s scream now more irritating than Rene’s. It was so deafening and aggravating, and she would not shut up. He had to threaten her just so she would, but that only lasted for about ten minutes. But at this point, threats were useless. Instead, he simply stayed flying high in the air so she wouldn’t try anything stupid like escaping (or drowning herself). She had burned him several times, however, questioning her own abilities as she did. She even experimented with her “newly found” abilities by trying to burn is hair. But other times, she had no idea how to cut it off her power and it would backfire, hurting them both. Sesshomaru definitely didn’t like it when she found out how to twist his insides again. But he didn’t want to knock her out like last time, so he took a different approach. He took her from his shoulder and dropped her from so high in the air, nearly giving her a heart attack. It worked: his insides went back to normal, and Rin screamed herself into unconsciousness, and of course, Sesshomaru caught her in time. Still, that was only an hour of bliss before she woke up screaming like a banshee again. At this point, Sesshomaru thought, _Stubborn doesn’t come close._

Finally, Sesshomaru floated down, grateful to be landing at his destination. Rin was still kicking and clawing at him, cursing him about how vile he was. When his feet touched the ground, he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his ear. Without thinking, he jerked, flinging Rin off of his shoulder. She fell to the floor on her rear, blood covering her lips. Sesshomaru lightly touched his ear. It was bleeding.

Rin stumbled onto her feet, immediately turning to run. Suddenly, a red figure hopped in front of her. She fell on her rear once more and scrambled back, her heart pounding. She looked the man up and down taking note of his dog ears, golden eyes, and silver (or white) hair. His face was plastered with surprise.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just looked up to the half-breed standing in front of Rin. The half-breed returned a confused look.

“I knew you were coming, but I wasn’t expecting this,” he said. “I couldn’t even smell her with you. How did you find her?” The red on the girl’s lips suddenly caught InuYasha’s eye. He looked down at her, then to Sesshomaru’s ear. “What the hell happened to you?”

Sesshomaru’s jaw churned.

“And you look like you were rolling around in ash.” InuYasha looked at the demon’s singed hair and chalky clothes.

Sesshomaru growled.

“Is this what you brought me here for?” the girl suddenly said through deep breaths. “You wanted to feast on me together?”

InuYasha looked at her like she was growing a third arm. “What the hell are you going on about, Rin?”

“I’m not Rin!”

InuYasha jerked. “Rene?”

“No! Who are these people? I’m not who you think I am. I don’t know you!”

“What?” InuYasha knitted his brows. He leaned in and scrutinized the girl’s face before pulling back. “What the hell is she talking about, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes. “Her memories are skewed.”

“What? How?”

“InuYasha, what’s going on out here?”

Rin watched as another girl existed a hut. She jerked, shot to her feet and ran to a distant hut in the opposite direction, pinning her back to it. Kagome’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “Rin!”

The girl shook her head. “You are all sick!”

Kagome knitted her brows. “What?”

“She doesn’t remember us,” InuYasha huffed. “Figures.”

“You’re kidding.” Kagome went over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. “Rin, don’t you remember me? I’m Kagome.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know you. Get away from me. I want out of here, I want to get out!”

“Rin what are you saying? It’s not like you.” A drop of blood fell from the girl’s lips. Kagome turned to InuYasha. “Why does she have blood on his lips?” InuYasha gestured toward Sesshomaru. Kagome turned and almost gasped. “she did that?”

InuYasha shrugged and turned to his brother. “So, Sesshomaru, why did you bring her here? I thought you didn’t want us involved.”

Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply glowered before turning to Kagome. “You are a priestess, are you not?”

Kagome blinked, turning to InuYasha. She could see Miroku and Sango from the hut, looking from behind the straw mat door. “I am but . . . I can’t bring back Rin’s memories if that’s what you were hoping.”

“But you can purify the darkness inside of her?”

She pursed her lips. “Is she still . . .” Kagome looked at his bloody ear. “I’m not sure.”

Sesshomaru demeanor nearly collapsed from those words; instant dejection, but he quickly filled it with ferocity.

Kagome quickly noticed and added, “But I can try.”

She turned to Rin. “Stay away,” she cried. “Don’t come any closer.” Rin drew in her knees and covered her head. “Stay away!”

InuYasha jerked. He reached out and grabbed Kagome’s upper arm, telling her to look out. He yanked her into his chest. Just as he did, flames engulfed Rin’s entire body. They sparked and blazed, filling the area with a thick black. Everyone watched in amazement. Kagome, overcoming the shock quickly, lunged up from InuYasha’s grasp and sprinted into the hut. InuYasha, wondering what she was doing, kept his eyes locked on Rin, making sure she didn’t try anything funny.

Rin’s eyes were dangerously loathsome. She locked onto InuYasha, ready to pounce, Sesshomaru read to throw his whip around her ankle. But just before she could, a sacred arrow zipped past her cheek, embedding itself into the hut wall. Rin’s eyes widened as the flames were disappeared, purified. InuYasha turned. Kagome had her bow and another arrow ready just in case. After a short pause, she returned the arrow to the holster and ran back to the two.

“Nice thinking, Kagome,” InuYasha said, still a little in awe.

Kagome merely shook her head. “I only purified the outer flames. But that should still keep her from bringing out more for a little bit.”

There was a low growl. Kagome and InuYasha turned, seeing Sesshomaru take an angry step forward. “That was reckless,” he wanted to say, but the thought of the last three days with Rin quickly blew all of that away. He stepped back, grinding his teeth.

Kagome, feeling a bit guilty and confused, apologized.

Suddenly, Kagome felt another hand on her arm, and again, she was yanked back. This time, a spiky tentacle shot up from the ground. One spike extended, sliding across Rin’s waist, yanking her into the air. Sesshomaru leaped up, slashing at the tentacles, but they continued to reform around her. Sesshomaru threw his hands to his sword and drew it. As he lunged, a sudden cloud of miasma shrouded around the girl. He held his sword still, not wanting to hit her by mistake.

Miroku and Sango ran out of the hut, ready to aid. Everyone looked up to the purple and gray sky. The miasma flowed like a hurricane until it gradually dissipated. And there at the center of it all was Naraku, hidden inside of a barrier with Rin in his clutches.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

“Well well well,” Naraku laughed. “Look at what we have here. I’ve missed you, Rin.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, growls seeping through his lips.

Rin squirmed, her arms pinned tightly behind her. “Who are you?” she croaked. “Let me go.”

InuYasha took out Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the vile demon. “What did you do to her Naraku?”

Naraku chuckled. “I simply altered her memory a little. I couldn’t keep her in my sights at all times without her knowing she was being watched. Besides, I couldn’t have her going around drawing too much attention by attacking everything she loathed. Still, it’s interesting. She forgot about herself, her friends, and even her own powers, but remembered her hate toward humans and demons.” He turned. “Sesshomaru, thank you for bringing back what’s mine. Finally, I can make the jewel whole.”

InuYasha growled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Naraku smiled. In that instant, he pulled out two jewel shards, placing them gently in his palm.

“That’s Kohaku’s shard,” Sango said with a little spite in her voice.

“And Koga’s,” Kagome added.

Naraku smiled. He turned to Rin and yanked on hair, throwing her head back. Sesshomaru’s face pierced with a blistering fire when he heard Rin let out a small cry. Her cry only grew louder when a tentacle swiftly pelted right through her side. Everyone watched in horror as the Shikon jewel shard as black as night popped out from her body.

Kagome’s eyes were wide. How did I not sense that from so close?

Naraku grabbed the blackened gem. “Beautiful isn’t it? I put this jewel inside of her in order to taint the jewel even more. The more bitter she became, the darker the Shikon jewel became. But then I had to send her away so no one would find her. That’s why I’m grateful for this little gift Fuyuki gave her.” Naraku tugged on Rin’s blue kimono, sliding it down her shoulder. “It hid them both so well.

“The jewel desires nothing but negativity from the heart so it can survive, but if I would have kept her close to these two shards, most of the hatred within her would have vanquished, so sending her away for a while was my only option until I could get these to be as black as her heart. It was a pain sending demons to find her when I did,” he said. “So thank you, Sesshomaru for bringing the jewel and my treasure back to me. Humph. Who would have guessed Rin would be a great carrier of the jewel?”

Sesshomaru’s body trembled with rage. InuYasha watched as his brother’s hand twitched, itching to strike a blow, but he could only stare at the girl in Naraku’s grasp.

“You bastard!” InuYasha yelled.

Naraku scoffed. “It’s interesting why none of you are attacking. What, afraid to hurt this girl?”

Rin was holding her side, blood running through her finds. Naraku merely laughed as small whimpers escaped her soft lips. Sesshomaru darted to the barrier, slashing his sword like a maniac but to no avail. Naraku merely laughed. “Cut all you want; you won’t break this barrier.”

Naraku held the tainted shard. Kohaku’s and Koga’s shards merged successfully with Shikon jewel, pulsing as it finally became one whole. “This power,” he said. “Just imagine it doubled.”

Naraku turned to Sesshomaru. His barrier suddenly repelled him, sending all of his attacks back at him. Sesshomaru fell through the air but quickly regained himself. He turned just in time to see Naraku snap his fingers. Suddenly, Rin was gone. Sesshomaru flew up into the sky, but everything was quickly shrouded in miasma. It was a storm cloud falling down to earth. The ground began to darken and the wood on the huts began to corrode. When it finally faded, there was a large spider demon in the sky, clouds of demons falling from its belly. Everyone gasped.

“What is that?!” said Sango.

A loud voice suddenly boomed from the sky. “You want Rin,” it said. “Then you have to come inside.”

Sesshomaru didn’t know what that creature was, but he didn’t care. He leaped into the air and cut his way past any and all demons in his way and went into the spider demon. InuYasha and the others look to one another, nodding. Sango called for Kirara. The cat demon morphed into her sabretooth form, and they all hopped on her back. Kirara flew up once everyone was secured, following the path Sesshomaru had created.

After fighting there way passed a few meager demons, they were in the spider demon. Almost instantly, they were graced with endless fleshy faces of Naraku. Naraku’s were everywhere hanging from the ceilings, on the walls, and on the fleshy ground beneath them. It wasn’t until the ground started to move and attack them that they realized the fleshy walls had a mind of its own. Miasma spewed from its pores, filling the cramped space and blurring everyone’s vision. In their state of weakness, the walls beat and pulsed, knocking everyone around. Everyone but Sango fell from Kirara, all of them separating and vanishing into the spider’s walls.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again, I’m sorry for all of the mistakes :P**


	96. Where is Your Heart?

Where is Your Heart?

There was a pain in her right arm. That’s the first thing she noticed when she came to consciousness. She raises her pained head off of the roughly moist ground and shook it. There was a sound too. A hissing noise followed by a slash. Kagome looked up surprised to see Sesshomaru. Thin demons with saber teeth came at him, but he simply waved them away with his claws.

Kagome sat up and grabbed her arm. Sesshomaru heard a low grunt and turned to peer over his shoulder. More demons flew his way but he quickly vanquished them.

Kagome blinked, surprised. “You were . . . driving away the demons?” she asked.

“That wound . . .” Sesshomaru said, ignoring the girl’s question.

She clutched her arm, once again shocked by his sudden display of concern. “It’s fine.”

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, saying nothing, before picking up his feet to walk down the fleshy red path of Naraku’s skin. Kagome quickly got up to her feet and followed him close behind. She asked him if he knew where he was going, but the dog demon was stuck in his own mind.

 _Damn that Naraku,_ he thought. _If I use Bakusaiga. this entire place will fall apart. There’s no telling what would happen to Rin._ He clenched his fist.

Kagome could slice the tension around Sesshomaru with a knife. He was giving off a horrible aura, one that overcame the soft miasma floating about. She pursed her lip. “That day we encountered Naraku,” she said, not knowing if it was the right time to ask such questions. (Was it ever a right time with Sesshomaru?). “What happened to Rin and Rene? Why is she so . . . so different now?”

Sesshomaru didn’t say a thing.

“Look, I’m not trying to pry, but Rin means a lot to me too.”

He said nothing.

Kagome pursed her lips. “Do . . . Do you love her?”

Sesshomaru stopped in his stride. He simply stared straight ahead, pondering for a second, before starting his walk again. Kagome eyed him with confusion and much interest.

She asked again but a little more aggressive. “Do you love her?”

This time, Sesshomaru turned, leering at her.  “You’re right,” he said before continuing his walk. “You are prying.”

Kagome’s brows slightly knitted. She could feel something build within her, and that feeling made her stomp her feet and say, “That doesn’t fool me. You jumped right in here without hesitation once you got word she was in here.”

“Naraku is in here, and I won’t stop until I have his head.”

Kagome paused for a moment, wondering if he tried to change the subject or give a false impression of his objective. She quickly shook it off. “Is her memory really lost? Is Rin really lost, shrouded in darkness . . . and hate?” She thought back to Rin’s black flames and her deafening screams.

Sesshomaru jaw churned. He didn’t know, but he could only assume Naraku replaced Rin’s memories with illusions Rene had told him about. “The things he showed her,” he remembered her saying.

Kagome sighed, knowing her patience was futile. He wasn’t going to answer, so she had to force him to. “I could purify it,” she suddenly said. The demon paused and looked at her. That’s when Kagome knew she had him on her hook. “You’ve got me thinking, if I was able to purify her flames, then there’s a chance I could purify _her_.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. “By shooting an arrow at her?”

Kagome could hear the irritation in the demon’s voice. She slowly shook her head. “I wasn’t planning to.”

There was a brief silence that was filled with so much tension. Kagome could see Sesshomaru face twist as he grew angrier. “What is this?” he said. “Earlier, you had no confidence in the task, and now you’re telling me you can purify her just so you can hear a confession? Do not take me for a fool. Besides, it’s not the time for idle chat. Why are you even telling me this now?”

She didn’t say anything. She simply watched, listening carefully to his words. “Confession,” she thought, was an interesting term.

Quickly growing tired of the girl’s silence, Sesshomaru huffed, slightly cursing under his breath. He let out a heavy breath. “Do as you see fit,” he finally said.

“I won’t.”

Sesshomaru scowled. Kagome was unmoved.

“This person starting ‘idle chat’ is simply trying to get a grasp of the situation,” she said. “And no, it’s not to get a confession out of you, and I do not take you as a fool. But there is a _chance_ that her memories will surface if she is purified, but I refuse to heal someone who doesn’t wish to be healed. I refuse to return her memory of you if _you_ can’t even admit one simple fact to yourself. Why would I bring her back to that? I know about how you shunned Rin. Why would I allow her to remember you if you can’t care for all of her? If you can’t even admit it to yourself?” She paused, noticing Sesshomaru tightly clenched fists. “I don’t want a confession. I want to know why you are here and what you are fighting for.”

Sesshomaru turned and took one giant stepped, towering over her and putting his face to hers. “You are a foolish creature,” he spat through gritted teeth. “You have the gall to preach to me? You know nothing about me or about them!”

“No, I don’t! But you do!”

He froze

“When I saw Rin, it broke my heart to see such loathing she had for you. No doubt Naraku did something to her, but still . . . All I want is for Rin and Rene to be happy! Is that so foolish?”

“How can a human be happy with a demon?”

Silence.

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, regretting the words that he slid right out of his mouth. It was on his mind for so long. But it was that; that was the core issue he always thought of. How could a human be happy with a demon, especially one who was constantly attracting danger? He thought of all the times he would get Rin and Rene in danger and all of the times he would distance himself from her because of it.

 _And now you are stuck with black eyes in the devil’s hands,_ he thought.

Kagome watched the fire in Sesshomaru’s eyes extinguish into longing and a crippled fear of his words being true. She sighed. “I really have no choice. I’ll try to purify her, but I won’t do it for you . . . unless I absolutely know you care for her. No . . . I won’t do it unless I know you truly love and accept her.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Why does it matter?”

“Why is it so hard to say?”

He paused. How could he, especially the way Rin was behaving, especially in the state she was in now? She didn’t know him, yet loathed him. For a time, she knew him and loathed him. Conflicting feels bombarded the demon’s chest. Sesshomaru felt ashamed for shunning Rin when Rene was sealed away because he couldn’t protect them, yet he wanted them by his side.

“Demons shouldn’t love,” he mumbled.

Kagome lips slightly parted from the shocking words, words she could tell were filled with a slight self-loathing. She shook her head. “What happened to you two, Sesshomaru? Why are you two so vindictive? Has Naraku affected you two that much? Where is your heart?”

Sesshomaru looked down, churning his jaw. He clenched his fist. His eyes began to fill with a flame again, but it was different. This flame wasn’t full rage or hate. No. It had a burning passion inside, a longing. Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl and began to walk away. Kagome merely watched him go, shaking her head. But then she heard him say something that completely altered her judgment:

“They have it . . .”

 


	97. The Final Act

The Final Act

 _The inside is way bigger than it looked on the outside,_ thought Kagome as she walked through the maroon halls. The walls seemed to grow more and more active the further on they went. Occasionally, Kagome would spot Rin in a corner, and she would shout her finds to Sesshomaru, who quickly informed her that they were merely illusions.

 _It has no scent_ , he thought. _Then again, Rin’s scent is hidden by her kimono. However . . ._

Sesshomaru stopped and tipped his head up, something catching his attention. Blood. Rin’s blood.

Kagome eyed the demon curiously. “What is it, Sesshomaru?” she said.

“She’s close.”

“What? Do you mean Rin? But . . . how can you-“

“I’m taking off.”

“Hold on!”

Sesshomaru suddenly zipped into the air. Kagome rushed forward and grabbed onto his fluff. In less than a second, she was flying through the tight space.

“Hang on a second! Is Rin in danger?!” Kagome called a minute after flight.

For a moment, Sesshomaru paused, pondering on how he was able to smell the girl. Could it have been from the wound she recently sustained from Naraku? Or perhaps it was simply another one of Naraku’s famous traps? “She’s bleeding,” he finally said to the girl. “InuYasha is there as well.”

Kagome looked up and peered at the back of Sesshomaru’s head, wondering why he added that last bit. But worry for both InuYasha and Rin soon took over her curiosity.

Sesshomaru rushed down the fleshy hall of Naraku’s spider. The further he flew, the tighter the walls became. When they saw a brilliant light up ahead, the skin suddenly closed. Sesshomaru sped up, nearly knocking Kagome off of his fur. As soon as he reached the closing wall, he clawed at it, breaking a large hole into it. He zipped through the flesh, graced by a thick air and strips of miasma. Kagome gasped when the two saw InuYasha tossed across the fleshy room.

“You coward!” InuYasha called as soon as he regained his balance.

“InuYasha!”

Kagome hopped off of Sesshomaru’s fluff and quickly ran over to the half-demon, calling his name. InuYasha turned, surprised to see her but glad she was safe. As soon as Kagome was by his side, she turned. There up ahead was Rin with the fleshy wall wrapped around her arms and legs. Her unconscious head dangled, her body mangled and bloody. Her skin and clothing were painted with several cuts and gashes. Behind her was Naraku with the tainted shard hovering in front of Rin.

Kagome gasped. “InuYasha, what happened to her?”

“Naraku put her in an illusion, a battle like Midoriko’s,” InuYasha said with spite in his voice. “But for some reason, she’s feeling the real threat.”

“What do you mean?’

Just then, Rin let out a loud cry, groaning and turning in agony. A deep gash went across her arm and up her cheek, squirting thick blood. Sesshomaru’s face twisted with disgust and a scorching rage.

Naraku laughed, taking great amusement from the dog demons loathing. “It’s amazing isn’t it?” he said. “We’re so close, so close to birthing another Shikon jewel.”

Kagome brow rose. She tilted her head as she analyzed the black jewel hovering in front of the girl. Her head suddenly rose to attention. _Strange,_ she thought. _It’s so close but . . . I can’t sense that jewel shard. Unless . . ._ Kagome looked around, her eyes locking on Naraku. She took an arrow from her holster and aimed at the jewel, but her eyes remained locked on the malicious man behind Rin.

“I see him,” she said aloud before releasing her arrow.

InuYasha lunged. “Kagome! What the hell are you shooting at?!”

Sesshomaru, realizing the arrow was aiming straight for Rin, dove and swung his claws, trying to intercept it. However, just as he reached for it, the arrow – not even 5 inches from the girl - suddenly vanished into thin air.

“Please hit,” Kagome still said.

The brother’s turned, eyeing Kagome with wide eyes.

In the core of the spider, Naraku lied within a barrier, his back attached to the wall of flesh. He stared into the jewel watching the illusions he had placed all over the spider’s body. His eyes, however, were focused on watching the illusion he had given Rin. When Midoriko fought against demons, her battle was endless, lasting over seven days and seven nights. And it was during that time that demons came together, merging their bodies to take down the power priestess. Now, Rin was doing the same. Naraku laughed at that, staring intensely as he watched the girl’s struggle for survival. Suddenly, his eyes were taken away from the gem when he saw a light in front of him. Like a bullet it ripped through him.

Meanwhile, the Naraku behind Rin vanished along with the black jewel. Rin, however, remained.

“What?” InuYasha said, completely shocked. “This whole time . . . they were illusions?”

The wall of flesh began to tear. In came the real Naraku, sliding down, still in his barrier. His naked body was torn, his left arm and leg shredded beyond repair. In front of him was the Shikon jewel shard, half pink, half black.

“Kagome, look,” InuYasha said.

She nodded. “My arrow must have hit him.” _The light has returned to the Shikon jewel shard,_ Kagome thought.

Naraku grumbled, shooting each and every single one of them a revolted glare. “I assume you all think you all can kill me now,” he growled. “Think again.” The floors of the flesh began to quake. InuYasha and Kagome tried to stay balanced but continued to topple to and fro. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, flew away from the attacking wall, dodging its sluggish bouts. “Though the darkness and light in the jewel compete, I still control this place. Don’t forget that.”

For a second, Kagome regained her balance. She drew an arrow and tried to aim for Naraku, but the floor pulled up, thrusting her forward, nearly knocking her over a ledge. InuYasha, however, grabbed and yanked her to his side. It was then that the fleshy floors slit open. Gasses and miasma spewed through. InuYasha and Kagome covered their noses.

 _Naraku is afraid of my arrow,_ Kagome thought.

The miasma spread rapidly. Kagome fell to her knees, quickly beginning to feel faint. InuYasha went knelt by her side, telling her to hang on. Kagome, who was still covering her nose and mouth with her hand, nodded. With weak eyes, she looked up to see a blue barrier around her and InuYasha. She looked to InuYasha to see if he was putting up a barrier using his sheath, but the half-demon was looking elsewhere. Kagome turned.

“Miroku!” she said. The monk’s staff was stabbed into the ground. He held it with a shaking hand. Kagome gasped when she saw his purple right-hand twitching.

“It won’t hold up for long,” Miroku said.

Naraku’s face twisted at the sight of the monk. _How is he still alive?_ he thought. Suddenly, something zipped through the air, breaking through Naraku’s barrier and rotating around Rin before zipping back. Everyone looked up.

“Sango! And Kirara!”

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru turned to the unconscious girl. The tentacles around Rin broke off from the brunt of her weight. With a snap, she fell forward. Sesshomaru acted fast, diving for the girl. However, the fleshy wall behind him wrapped around his leg, yanking on him. Sesshomaru quickly released his whip, but another tentacle blocked it. Growing flustered, he turned and clawed at the tentacle in front of him before slapping his hand on Tenseiga’s hilt and throwing his sword at the girl. Tenseiga flew through the air, striking Rin right in the heart and pinning her against Naraku’s fleshy wall.

Everyone gasped at the shocking action.

“Is he crazy?!” InuYasha blared.

“Don’t worry,” Kagome said. “He threw Tenseiga. It can’t hurt her.”

“What’s happening?” Sango suddenly said.

They turned. The wall around Rin began to crawl onto her, sucking her deeper within its walls, trying to extract Tenseiga from her chest in the process.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Still unable to use Bakusaiga, he used his poisonous claws to free himself of the pesky tentacles. Once released, he dove down, cutting his way through the path of flesh before landing on the wall right beside Rin. Sesshomaru slashed at the flesh around her, freeing the girl from its grasp. He reached out took the sword from her chest - which left no wound - before snatching her into his arms and bouncing off the wall, distancing himself as far away from it. He landed on still ground before resheathing his sword. At that time, Naraku smirked. Rin’s body suddenly went ablaze, the black flames spreading onto Sesshomaru. The smoke quickly filled the girl’s lungs, peeling at her flesh. Sesshomaru, nearly frantic, used his hand and tried to pat away at the flames, but they refused to go out. The jewel in Naraku’s grasp could feel the despair and fear in Sesshomaru’s heart and fed on it. The darkness dominated the jewel once more.

Naraku smiled. He placed the blackened jewel in front of him, admiring its beauty. Slowly, the gem went into his chest, merging with him completely. His body began to expand, rapidly regenerating back to normal. He laughed as his enemies could do nothing but watch. “What will you do, Sesshomaru?” he said. “You can’t stop the flames. All you can do is watch her body burn. But don’t worry, her soul will still remain.”

Sesshomaru watched in horror. The flames didn’t affect him too much, but they were burning Rin to shreds. But he wouldn’t stop trying to put them out. He would save her. He had no choice!

 _Live, Rin,_ he shouted in his head. _I want you to live!_

He patted the fire from her blistering cheeks and worked up to her forehead, accidently nipping the flower in her hair with his arm. In that instance, Rin’s shredded blue kimono lit up like a brilliant star, it’s blue emanating intensely. It was cold like dry ice. So much so, when Sesshomaru was patting at it, he couldn’t tell if he was being frozen or burned. The silk suddenly disperses into snowy particles, leaving only the white kimono underneath. The particles blew like icy air, quickly blowing out the flames before surrounding the two in a cold blue barrier. Sesshomaru could feel both a warmth and a cold. He looked down towards Rin, watching as light particles like glitter covered her entire body from head to toe before scattering. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened; her wounds were gone.

Everyone watching in amazement.

“What . . . What just happened?” Kagome said.

Sesshomaru froze, staring at the unconscious girl with befuddled eyes. What _had_ just happened?

“It’s been a while.”

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. He shot his head up, his eyes instantly showing tremendous shock. There standing in front of him was familiar vermin, his body pale and transparent. Everyone looked at the strange figure, wondering who it could be. Naraku, on the other hand, glowered, knowing exactly who it was.

“Fuyuki, he hissed.

InuYasha and the others gasped. “You mean the same half-demon who nearly killed us all?”

Fuyuki looked around until his frozen eyes locked onto Naraku. “How are you still be alive?” Naraku said.

“Well, technically I’m not,” Fuyuki said with a teasing smile. “My life transferred to the kimono I gave Rene. In essence, it transferred to her. My life is in her hands. My spirit has been with her.”

Naraku frowned. He sent forth his fleshy walls, but they froze and shattered at the touch of Fuyuki’s barrier.

“It’s useless.” Fuyuki turned to Sesshomaru, who was leering at him. He drew Rin closer to him, sending dangerous threats to the winter demon with his eyes. “I’m only here to help,” Fuyuki said to him. He knelt down beside the girl, his action provoking Sesshomaru to slap his hand on his sword. Ignoring the dog demon, Fuyuki blew a cold breath over the comatose girl. For a moment, there was a pause. Rin’s body suddenly jerked as she coughed, gasping for air. Her eyes shot open as she looked around. She jerked again, but Sesshomaru held her tightly. Rin’s body trembled.

Fuyuki reached out and lightly touched the frightened girl’s face. “Do you remember me?” he asked softly. Rin threw him a disgusted look and quickly shook her head. He nodded and pursed his lips. Fuyuki reached for the girl, who flinched. However, he merely grabbed the flower from her bun and smiled. “You kept it all this time. Thank you.” Rin’s face gradually softened, curious of the demon in front of her. Even so, Fuyuki could see the black lingering in her deep within her eyes. He turned and looked up to Kagome. “Priestess,” he called. “This is going to sound crazy, but I need you to shoot one of your arrows at this girl.”

Everyone jerked and gasped, “What?!”

Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

Fuyuki merely pursed his lips. “There is a raging demonic energy within this girl and it is eating at her core. She’s still stuck in a delusion. Now I cannot do what I’m about to do unless a part of her body is pure, her mind clear. Please, just trust me.”

“Why should we?” InuYasha blared. “Aren’t you the same winter demon who tried to kill her?”

“He is,” Sesshomaru hissed. For the longest time, he glowered at Fuyuki with tight eyes, but then he stood. The dog demon set the girl on the ground gently and backed away, making room for Kagome's shot. “But what choice do I shave?”

Kagome, InuYasha and the other looked at one another before looking their eyes on Kagome, who took a deep breath and finally nodded. She raised her bow and arrow. In doing so, she caught Sesshomaru leering at her, and at that moment, she remembered their conversation.

 _I’m sorry Sesshomaru_ , Kagome thought.

Naraku’s demeanor twisted. He waved his hand and moved the floor beneath Kagome, ruining her shot. Fuyuki waved his hand in return. The floors suddenly covered in ice, yet the floor still trembled, Naraku’s flesh trying to break through. Kagome took that opportunity to aim and shoot another arrow. It zipped through the air and through the miasma. Naraku put up a wall to block it, but the arrow disappeared once more in the blink of an eye. In front of Rin, a glowing light suddenly appeared. The arrow zipped from the light and broke through Fuyuki’s barrier, striking Rin right in the heart. Again, her body suddenly went ablaze, but this time, it was surrounded by strange lightning. Her body jerked, twitching vigorously. A dark aura seeped from her body, doing it’s best to stay inside the girl. Gradually, the black swirled into a faint pink until it was completely overrun. The lighting extending, temporarily blinding everyone.

Everyone rapidly fluttered their eyes and shook their heads, a little disoriented. When their minds gathered, they noticed Kagome’s arrow had vanished from the girl’s chest.

“There is still some darkness inside her,” Fuyuki said, seemingly unfazed by the blinding light. “A lot more. Kagome merely cleared the delusion and darkness in her mind. Thank you.”

Everyone looked at Rin. She didn’t move or show any signs of consciousness. But then her eyes flashed open. They were pink and sparkling like crystal waters. Sesshomaru watched her blink the color away, replacing it with a calm brown. The girl slowly turned to Sesshomaru, then to Fuyuki. Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He had seen that look before, the look of confusion, the look of unknowing, the look of being unacquainted.

“Where am I?” Rin said weakly.

Fuyuki leaned in and simply showed her the flower between his fingers. Rin eyed it carefully.

“It’s so . . . beautiful . . .” she said softly.

She slowly reached out and touched the ice sculpture. When her fingers felt the cold substance, the glass flower emitted from blue to pink. The color sparkled, traveling through the girl’s fingers and throughout her entire body, purifying the rest of the darkness that lived within her. Fascinated, Rin grabbed the flower and held it close to her chest. She could feel a plentiful warmth and purity turn through her entire being. Images began to flow into her head. She looked up to the ceiling with a blank stare. The flower illuminated a brilliant pink light and glowed into her.

Everything stood still.

The girl let out a calmed breath and turned. “Who are you?” she said to the winter demon.

Fuyuki smiled. “I’m someone returning what he stole.”

She stared for the longest time, wondering what that could mean. “Who am I . . . What’s my name?” she asked.

“You know.” Sharp gasps filled the room when they began to notice Fuyuki scatter into particles like the blue kimono had. They watched as the winter demon dispersed, flowing softly into the flower like snow.

The girl watched lifelessly as the stranger disappeared. She closed her eyes and faced the ceiling. A bliss rushed up into her head, and cold breath seeped from her lips. She opened her eyes. “My name . . .” she said. “My name . . . Rin . . .”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He quickly stepped closer to her side and watched her with great intensity.

“Why am I . . . here?” Rin said.

Flashes of demons flew into her mind. But there was one particular demon that constantly rang in her memory. Rin sat up slowly, the flower gracefully to her chest like a rose in sleeping beauty’s grasp. She slowly turned to the white-haired demon beside her. His golden eyes seemed familiar. And his face . . .

A fog in Rin’s brain began to clear. Her eyes widened, shining brightly as her face contorted into realization. Her lips moved but no words came out. The flower began to shake, trembling in her hands.

“Se . . .”

Sesshomaru stared at her stepping a little closer.

“Se . . sho . . .”

He knelt down next to her, waiting for her to say it. She reached out and touched his face. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Lord . . . Sesshomaru . . .”

The flower shattered in her hands. The icy shards seeped into her like splinters. Rin’s eyes went ablaze. Her body turned a bright pink before blowing out like a bomb, creating a rapid wind that pushed everything away from her, including Sesshomaru. InuYasha, Kagome, and the other – and even Naraku – were blown back and pinned to the walls. Rin’s body went into a pink flame, her eyes fierce and flushed. Her hair flew out of its bun, waving rapidly.

Naraku watched in horror. His body trembled, feeling a slight tingle from the jewel dwelling inside of him. “Where did you get this power?!”

Rin looked at her hands, feeling a power she had never felt before. “The power Fuyuki stole from Rene,” she said. “He must have put it all in the flower. And the power that built up within me . . . must have been freed, and Fuyuki was nothing more than a spirit who helped me free it.”

Rin slowly waved her hand. The rapid winds instantly came to a brutal stop, taking everyone from the walls. She looked over herself as she floated to the floor. As soon as her foot touched the fleshy surface, the ice that remained shattered and the miasma instantly vanished from the entire room.

Rin put out her hand and peered over her shoulder to the people behind her. “Stand back,” she said.

Overwhelming power surged through the room. Sesshomaru and InuYasha could feel themselves grow dizzy, warmth running through them. They started panting and holding their chests. Rin turned to look at the two, knowing she was purifying them. She waved her hand, putting a barrier around them.

“Looks like this power is too overwhelming,” Rin said. She turned to Naraku. “It must apply to you as well.”

Naraku began to pant. A scowl was across his face. He gritted his teeth when he felt the jewel pulse within him. It was purifying.

Rin held out her hand. “You want me to birth a jewel? Well . . .” The Shikon jewel suddenly burst from his chest, shooting out and zipping straight into Rin’s hand. “I guess it’s the other way around.”

Naraku roared, “Damn you!” He waved his hand. The walls turned a fierce red. It morphed into tentacles and went straight for Rin. She implies eyed them down, ready to wave her hand. But Sesshomaru took his sword from his sheath and waved it instead

“Bakusaiga!” he said.

“Curse you!” Naraku blared.

The blast spread along the walls, spreading through the entire spider. Naraku tried to regenerate, but he couldn’t. The walls began to cave in and fall apart. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome hopped behind Sango and onto Kirara, avoiding the falling skin. Sesshomaru dodged as well, trying to inch closer to Rin.

“Stay away from me, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said when she noticed. “I don’t want to purify you.”

Sesshomaru stopped.

Rin turned and looked to the jewel floating above her hands. The black swirled inside. “I can’t believe I did this,” she said. “Was made of this much hate? I even hated the people I loved most. I fell to your rules, Naraku. I almost gave you this . . . this power . . . (or at least another one like it).” The flames around her sparked, expanding. “And it’s strange. I’ve never used this power before. Only Rene has . . .”

Sesshomaru looked up. _She knows about her?_

Rin pursed her lips. “I’ll be honest with you, Naraku. I don’t know how to control this, and I don’t know what I’m capable of. It’s so overwhelming. But I do know this . . . I know how to get rid of you.”

Naraku narrowed his eyes. “Is that so?”

She nodded. “But I’m not going to be the one to do it because this is not my story. Still, I have a question for you?”

“And what would that be?”

“What is it you really wanted to do?”

Naraku’s brow raised.

“While you’ve been fighting us, there’s only one thing you’ve done and that's trying to tear apart those who love one another and pin them against each other. Why? Was that your wish to the jewel? Did you think having another Shikon jewel would make your wish absolute?”

Naraku scoffed. “Humph, what are you saying at a time like this?”

She paused. “The Shikon jewel didn’t grant your real wish, did it?”

There was a pause. Naraku swallowed hard. _This girl . . ._ he thought. _How dare she . . ._

Rin watched as Naraku’s face twisted with surprise and rage, but she ignored it and chose to continue. “The Shikon jewel only brings despair, and it only turns those who wield it into monsters.” Rin grabs the jewel shard and held it tightly in her hand. “Such a small thing creates so much despair, and it’s constantly feeding on our hate and misfortune. But no more!” She opened her hand.

Naraku’s eyes flared when he saw the gem was completely purified. He ground his teeth, rage burning through him. All of his hard work turned around by the simple touch of girl. The thought alone forced the demon into a fit of rage. He lunged forward with all of his might. Kagome acted fast, taking an arrow from her holster and shooting at the attacking demon. Right behind her, InuYasha swung his word, releasing his windscar. The blast cut Naraku’s flesh like a merciless chainsaw, obliterating him and tearing him at the root. Naraku cursed and screamed until his body was nothing but scraps and bits of flesh. The pieces of him swirled through the windscar, which slammed through the weakened walls of the spider. Finally, the blast finished. All was still.

Everyone looked around in awe, seeing if they could pick up any signs of the beast. But they didn’t see anything, not even a single ounce of miasma.

Naraku was no more.

“We did it,” Kagome said.

But there was no time for celebration. The place being to fall apart, flesh raining down from the ceiling. Sango high tailed Kirara out of the spider through the whole InuYasha created with his windscar. As they fled, Rin simply stayed, eyeing the jewel shard in her hand. She was whispering to it.

Outside of the crumbling spider, InuYasha, and the others landed on the ground a great distance away next to the bone eaters well and watched the spider slowly crash to the floor. It disintegrated into nothing.

Everyone smiled, letting out sighs of relief, but as they looked around, they became flustered.

“Where are Rin and Sesshomaru?” Kagome said.

Everyone turned to the smoke seeping from the area the spider had fallen. Slowly the smoke and dust faded. When it did, they could see Sesshomaru and Rin standing a distance apart, staring at one another. Sesshomaru’s barrier was gone, but Rin’s flames still burned brightly, expanding even more.

Kagome took off into a sprint, calling out to Rin. But suddenly, a Meidou appeared behind her, sucking her up into its vortex. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden event. InuYasha reached out to grab her but he missed her by a hair. He took out his sword and put a whole into the air with his Meidou before jumping into it. Sango and Miroku called out for him but he was gone, and so was the bone eaters well.

Rin looked at her empty hands before turning to the commotion. “The jewel disappeared somewhere,” she said. “I think it took Kagome with it.” She smiled. “But she’ll be fine. They both will be. I know Kagome will make the right wish.”

“Rin . . .”

She looked up. Sesshomaru was staring at her, his eyes wistful and narrowed. Rin pursed her lips. “I see now why Rene was trying to keep my abilities a secret,” she said. “She wanted me to be safe, so I could be happy, so I could live and not be afraid of every corner. She’s still in here somewhere, and I will find her . . . one day. At least I hope. I mean, how can I if don’t even know the first thing to controlling these abilities?”

Sesshomaru clutched his fist and pursed his lips. “Rin, how much do you remember?”

She paused, churning through her head. “I remember mother and my brothers and sisters. I remember how they died. I remember the demons who attacked Rene. I remember Rene splitting our souls. I know about Joji and how he treated Rene. I remember Rene meeting you . . .” A light grin slipped on her lips. “I remember her finding you under the cherry blossom tree when you were wounded and how she wished to aid you in the months to come before her terrible demise. Plus, Rin’s memories of course. But that’s about it.

“Naraku was right,” she sighed. “The older I became, the more I began to remember things Rene did. I don’t remember everything, though. The last memory I have of Rene’s is when she first met you, Lord Sesshomaru, and how she tried to aid you.” Rin narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry, but . . .  I think Rene is still locked in my subconscious.”

Sesshomaru took a step forward. Rin flinch. “Don’t come closer.” The flames around her grew brighter. She pursed her lips and put her fist to her chest. “I don’t want to hurt you. This power . . . I . . . I don’t know how to use it.”

Sesshomaru ignored her, walking closer and closer.

“Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Stay back!”

Sesshomaru stepped into her flames. His breath nearly felt like it was taken away. He grabbed Rin and brought her into his arms. The girl’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

“You’re in these flames yet you’re so cold,” Sesshomaru quickly said. “When Rene used her power, she would get very high fevers, and her skin would burn. She would get very sick and unsteady, dizzy even. But for some reason, you show no signs of that happening. Rene always did her best to control it, and there was a time when she did. Several times. So don’t tell me that you can’t do the same.”

“But . . . I’m not her. You said it yourself.”

“I was wrong.”

Rin’s eyes widened. Tears began to flood her eyes, and her breath began to hitch. She turned and looked to her lord, yet the man was unscathed and showed no signs of pain. _My flames . . ._ she thought. _They’re not hurting him anymore._

In the back of her head, Rin heard, _They can only hurt him if you want them to._

Rin shook her head. “But . . . What about when you said she was foolish . . .”

“You are foolish and stubborn just like her,” he quickly said. She lowered her eyes. “But You have a caring heart, just like her. You’re strong just like her. But above all else . . . I realized . . .” Sesshomaru squeezed her into his tight embrace. “I can’t live a second without you, just like her.”

Rin couldn’t control it any longer. Tears spewed down like broken dams. “Lord Sesshomaru . . .” She raised her hand, hesitating, before returning the embrace. She buried her nosed in his shoulder. The flames around began to die down, subsiding until they were nothing. Her eyes faded from pink to brown. “I just remembered another thing . . . Rene never stopped thinking the same thing about you . . . just like me . . .”

 


	98. Reality Dreamt, Dreamt Reality

Reality Dreamt, Dreamt Reality

Two years passed since then.

Three days after Kagome and InuYasha’s disappearance, the bone eaters well suddenly returned, and InuYasha hopped out of it, but he was alone.

“Where’s Kagome?” Shippo asked.

InuYasha merely shook his head. “She’s in a better place.”

Since then, Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede, which surprised most.

“Why would he do something like that?” InuYasha asked Kaede when he heard the news. “And here I thought the guy was finally opening up. Stupid for me to think so.”

“Well,” the old lady said. “After Sango and Miroku informed me on what had happened, I thought it would be best for her to stay in a human village until her mind was straight. She told me she still got nightmares from the illusions Naraku showed her.”

“You don’t say . . .”

But that wasn’t the only reason. Kaede wanted her to be around humans. Rene nor Rin ever had any good memories of them, so she wanted her to make some. Sesshomaru thought it best as well, at least until the rest of her memories returned. Still, he would occasionally check on her, delivering new foods and kimonos and other various gifts.

Rin had been busy herself. She would have InuYasha help her practice using her powers so she could learn to control them. He didn’t hold back on training either, but sometimes, neither did she. One day, she accidently purified InuYasha to the point of turning him human. Of course, the half-breed was upset with her a for a few days after, but he was also happy that he hadn’t died like Fuyuki when Rene purified him. That meant something he supposed.

But even with the new life after Naraku’s demise, there was still something that concerned everyone: ever since that day, they had not seen Rene. Not once. But the older she got, the more of Rene’s memories Rin obtained. Until one day, their memories finally met.

. . .

Rin slept peacefully in the hut, not a single soul stirring in the night. And there she stood that night in darkness, wondering if she was having another nightmare. When she turned, she was staring at her reflection - at least for a moment, that’s what she thought. Rin moved her hand to see if her reflection would do the same, but it didn’t. Instead, the reflection simply chuckled.

“We finally get to meet, Rin,” it said.

Rin blinked, a little surprised. For a second, she stared at the girl, analyzing all of her familiar features. “Re . . . Rene?”

She nodded. “You know it was a bit of a challenge trying to break through your subconscious.”

“But . . .” Rin shook her head, completely in shock. “I’m dreaming.”

Rene smiled. “Yes, technically you are under. But you probably still think I’m not freed, but me speaking to you now says otherwise. I’ve been free for a while now, actually. I just thought now would be a good time to speak to you, and I think you know why.”

Rin nodded. “Your memories . . . I remember them all. Everything, especially the ones with Sesshomaru.” She smiled. “Of course, though, now that I see, not all the times with him was the best.”

“Yeah, he could be a little overwhelming at times.”

“So could you.”

They laughed, but Rin ended it with a sigh. She lowered her eyes. A small frown formed on her lips.

“I guess you want your body back now?” she said softly.

Rene stared at her for a second, shaking her head.  “What are you talking about, Rin? You are my body.” Rin looked up. Rene smiled and pursed her lips. “I guess that was hard to see, though. I mean . . . I only used you to hide . . . and to regain strength. And I failed you. I lost you . . . and it was Sesshomaru who saved you . . .”

“He saved you too,” Rin said. “Besides, I’m sure you had you had your reasons. But I have to ask . . . Why did you wait until my body was sixteen to let me remember? It was obvious to see that you made me the part of us that held the happy memories about mother and all of our siblings, all of the good times too. So why did you wait until I was sixteen to gain your memories?”

Rene smiled. “I wanted you . . .” She paused and shook her head. “I wanted _us_ to be happy, and what better time to start being happy then after meeting Sesshomaru?”

Rin let out a small chuckled, then smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m so sorry, Rin. You could have been happier if it weren’t’ for the situation I was in.”

“The situation we were in. Like you said, it’s our body, so they’re our experiences.”

“Right.” Rene nodded. “And we’ll always be one. I promise.”

Rene held out her hand. Rin smiled and took it graciously. They both lit up with splitting smiles, creating a blinding light inside the darkness.

“Before we do this,” said Rin. “What will we be called?”

Rene simply smiled as their bodies merged.

. . .

“Lord Sesshomaru, are we here for a reason?”

“Stay here, Jaken.”

The imp let out an extremely heavy, extremely exaggerated sigh and pursed his lips. “Of course.”

Jaken watched Sesshomaru took off without him. He had seen his lord do so several times, and he got used to sitting and waiting whenever he came to _this_ spot.

Sesshomaru ambled through the forest, the same forest he walked down many times. The forest next to that was growing quickly and nicely, the forest Rene obliterated while trying to vanquish Naraku. It was greener, and no demons dared go near it anymore because it gave off a strange purity. But so many times, Sesshomaru would go through there, thinking about that day, the day he believed Rene was dead, the day he visited where he was visiting now.

Since that day Rin disappeared with Naraku, he hadn’t seen Rene - not once. But he hadn’t stopped growing stronger since that day. But his strength didn’t matter, at least, not as much as it used to. There was only one thing he wanted to do, and that was to return Rene’s flute. But something was stopping him: how could he return a flute to someone who couldn’t even remember they once had it? How could he return it when they couldn’t even remember the promise between them?

Sesshomaru pulled out the flute and stared at it. He sighed.

**(Songs of Parting)**

_Father once said to me_ __  
Many moons ago  
A demon hand will defend  
  
Mother said one day  
There is more that you must know  
A mortal hand will sustain

Sesshomaru looked up. Beautiful singing rang in his ears, singing that he hadn’t heard in months. Sesshomaru tucked the flute back in his kimono before rushing through the forest. As soon as he broke through into the clearing, he froze. Rin was on a low branch, kicking her feet like a little child, and singing a tune. She was wearing a brilliant pink kimono, which was painted in cherry blossoms.

 _Two hands together_ __  
Incomplete alone  
Balance and -

“Is that the only song you know?”

“Uh!”

The girl turned, ceasing her song. A big smile slit across her face. “Sesshomaru!” she beamed.

Sesshomaru brows knitted. _Sesshomaru?_ he thought.

The girl shook her head. “I know other songs!” she said playfully.” They’re not very happy songs, but I know others. Listen.” Rin took a deep breath, and sang, sending a peace through the trees and through Sesshomaru.

**(Mirage by Loveholic)**

_Tell the secrets within your dreams_ __  
all the sadnesses run across  
and your hurt figure about to  
ask for forgiveness and my greeting  
  
like eyes shut tight in fatigue  
no, I don't want any more  
the sick promise  
smeared with the smell of blood  
I never knew...  
  
the irreparable dream  
the wishes for memories  
and the pain of a broken heart just gone numb  
my burned up soul just cooled down like a pile of ash  
the tears filled up with wounds

Rin stopped, running the lyrics she had just sung through her head. Her eyes lowered as her mind wandered, but that splitting smile quickly returned. She scooted to the side of the branch, tapping on the bark. Sesshomaru simply eyed her down curiously.

“What are you doing away from the village?” he asked.

She stopped tapping. “Do you mean why am I here days away from the village all by myself? Would you believe me if I said InuYasha let me come on my own?”

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

Rin paused. She let out a nervous chuckle before looking up at the bloomed cherry blossoms. “I can’t believe it’s been two years. Thank you for the gifts by the way. This one is my favorite.” She turned to the side, showing off her pink kimono.

“Your ability,” Sesshomaru suddenly said.

“My ability?” she paused. “I’m getting better at it.” She blinked, her eyes quickly flashing pink. Sesshomaru thought he was seeing things, but when he looked again, her eyes were brown.

Rin looked at the confusion on his face and churned her jaw. “Yes, I’m here by myself,” she said. She looked up towards the sky, pondering. “I’m waiting for you to return . . . I’m waiting for you to take me back.” She paused, looking at Sesshomaru’s reserved reaction. “But . . . you are waiting for the right moment . . . when Rene comes back aren’t you? My memories of Rene have gradually increased . . . and I can’t help but believe that that’s what you are waiting for.”

Sesshomaru turned his head.

The sighed. “You asked me about my abilities. Well . . . This, what you are seeing right now . . . this is all an illusion, a dream that you have walked into. A dream that you have set up for yourself to help you choose. The dream you left with Rene.”

Sesshomaru turned again, staring at her confusingly. _And illusion?_ he thought. _A dream?_

Rin nodded as though she were answering his thoughts. “You need to wake up and decide. You came here for an answer, which I cannot provide. Do you want her back? Do you want to see her again?”

Sesshomaru stared deeply into Rin’s brown eyes, wondering what she was talking about. And it was at that time, that a strong wind blew, shaking the cherry blossoms off the tree, painting the sky with a sea of pink.

. . .

Sesshomaru jerked like he was waking from a dream. He looked around, wondering if it was _indeed_ a dream, but he was where he stood. He looked up at the cherry blossom tree. No one was there on the branch, and no pink covered the sky.

Sesshomaru sighed. For a moment, he just eyed the tree, a tree that held so much memory. Before he knew it, he was standing at the base of the tree, placing a hand on its strong bark. Sesshomaru looked up, imagining Rene skipping along the branches, singing. She’d plop down and play her flute with so much passion.

_Her flute . . ._

Sesshomaru looked down and pulled the flute from his kimono. All the mesmerizing songs the girl once played fluttered through his ears, sending him into a deep bliss. He couldn’t help but remember her smile, her laugh, and her beauty, her passion, her grace . . . And it was then at that moment, as he stared deeply into the wood of the instrument, that he decided. He gripped the flute tightly and shut his eyes. A hand suddenly slid passed his waist and placed itself on the flute. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the touch. As he turned, he froze, looking straight into deep brown eyes. For a second, he couldn’t tell who he was staring at, but when she spoke, he had a strange feeling that he was talking to two people.

The girl gently took the flute from his hand and smiled.

“What took you so long?”

**To Be Continued**


	99. Reunited

Reunited

She played her flute as they walk through the forest, skipping on her toes. Sesshomaru simply watched her, still trying to grasp all of the information she told him about how Rin and Rene became one and how their memories finally merged.

“Rin . . .” he said.

She didn’t say anything.

“Rin . . .”

Silence.

Sesshomaru called a little louder. “Rin!”

“Uh?!” Rin took her flute from her lips and turned. Sesshomaru was further back then she thought, but what grabbed her attention was his confused expression. “What is it, Sesshomaru?”

“I said your name.”

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. “Re . . . Rene?”

“Rin.”

She bit her lip. “Sorry, I have to get used to that name. I’m so used to being called Rene more than I am Rin. Heh.” She paused.  

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely.

“What is it?”

“You told me your mother named you Rin,” he said. “Yet you called yourself Rene.”

“Oh.” Rin nodded. “Well . . . I never wanted anyone to know who I was. Back then, many people came after me thinking I could make them stronger by creating a jewel shard. I changed my name so others wouldn’t know who I was. In the end, I guess I just got tired of it all together and made Rin hidden, or a separate being, a separate life . . . basically, I split my soul in two.” She lowered her flute. “I . . .” She caught herself. “Rene was the hateful part or the one who held the negativity that would fill the Shikon jewel if another was created. Well, that was until you took her to Tokijin to get your sword made. He took out all of her black pearls.”

And Sesshomaru regretted none of that, especially after seeing how Rin acted when she forgot who he was.

“Rin on the other hand . . . She was the happy part of me capable of making a jewel. I’m not sure how Naraku found out about it. I knew I could make one but at the cost of her – or even our – souls. The cost of our lives.” She shook her head. “He was so close . . .”

“So, you remember everything?” Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded. “Yes. I don’t know how to say this but . . . Rin and Rene are now one, no more cocoon. let’s just say, Rin has caught up, or aged up, to Rene in time. And it’s strange; technically, Rene is 20, but we are Rin now so, I’m 18.” She sighed. “And I guess now I’m capable of hating again. Though, I doubt I will. There’s no point.”

Sesshomaru stood in silence, taking it all in. Rin slowly looked away, staring at her flute. She smiled.

“Hey, Sesshomaru?” Rin turned and immediately jerked back, not expecting Sesshomaru to be hovering over her, staring her straight in the eye, giving her all of his attention.

Rin blushed, noticing all of his handsome features. Sesshomaru simply waited for her to say something, just wondering why she suddenly turned red.

. . .

“Thank you.” That’s what she wanted to say before she became too flustered.

Rin sucked in a deep breath, instantly waking from sleep. Her heart pounded as she thought about what happened a few hours ago. The thought alone brought a light flush t her cheeks. She turned onto her back, feeling the moist grass underneath her. Her thoughts quickly wandered away from the day and instead lingered on the night.

“Is it bad that I still dream about those illusions?” she asked, hoping Sesshomaru was near so he could hear. She had told about the “adventures” Naraku put her through all those years ago, yet she had only told Sesshomaru about them a few days ago after he returned her flute.

She waited for a moment.

No one answered.

Rin sighed. She turned onto her left shoulder, doing her best to fall back asleep. But then, she stopped. Sesshomaru was right there, lying beside her. His face was so soft and calm, innocent even, and it both calmed and nearly scared the wits out of her. That was the first time she had seen him sleep, at least as a demon.

 _That’s not true,_ she thought.

Rin brought out a soft smile before turning back onto her back. As she did, her hand brushed against his. She turned and looked at his hand. Biting her lip at the thought, Rin slowly slid her hand into his, feeling his warmth. She smiled again. As she began to take her hand from his, she felt finger intertwine with hers. She swerved, surprised. Sesshomaru eyes were still closed, not showing any signs of consciousness.

Rin smiled, squeezing his hand a little.

“Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

. . .

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“You’re positive?”

He nodded.

“I haven’t done this in a while. You know that right?”

He nodded.

“You’re going to let me go?”

He nodded.

“You _want_ me to go?”

He nodded.

“And you’re going to stay right there?”

He nodded.

“You know every time I’ve gone, I’ve been attacked by a demon, right? Is that why you’re staying?”

Sesshomaru sighed. He lightly kicked at the girl’s ankles before nudging her forward.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll get in.” Rin sighed as she stepped away from the voiceless demon. She grabbed the collars of her kimono, and lightly blushed, slipping the robe from her shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rin, which surprised her. She didn’t ask him to because she knew it never bothered him to see her naked. But for some reason, without her even speaking, he turned on his own. A first. Was it out of respect or sympathy for all the times she complained or blushed with embarrassment?

Rin slid her kimono to the floor and walked to the edge of the spring. She dipped her toe into the water before sinking in, feeling her body instantly loosen. She swam toward the center of the spring and sunk down until the hot water touched her chin.

 _This feels nice,_ she thought.

Rin turned around, watching Sesshomaru begin to walk towards a tree, probably to stand behind it.

“Hey, Sesshomaru,” she called. He froze. “Want to take a bath with me?” Rin vividly saw the dog demon flinch, and the sight made her laugh and smile. She just wanted to see how he would react. “I’m kidding.”

An awkward silence fell after that. Rin felt a little worried when a couple minutes passed and Sesshomaru still remained frozen.

“Sesshomaru?” Rin slowly started her walk to the edge of the water. She leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the stagnant man’s face. Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder. Rin gasped. “Wait! Sesshomaru, your face! You’re . . . You’re beet red. Are you sick?! Is it the water, the steam?!” Sesshomaru quickly turned away. Rin started to run through the water, racing towards the edge. “Hold on. I’m coming to hel-“

A loud SPLASH echoed along the surrounding boulders. Rin slipped, throwing herself into the steaming water. She quickly felt a hand grab her wrist as she flung herself up, wiping her eyes and coughing. It was at that moment that she began to hear water swishing around. She opened her stinging eyes and looked up. Sesshomaru was there standing in the water, towering over her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

 _So much for not seeing me naked_ , she thought. (Good thing Jaken was told to stay back).

For the longest time, they merely stared at one another – Rin, not knowing what to do. He had never done anything like this before nor had he ever acted as such. As for Sesshomaru, his eyes were fixed; the more he found himself staring at the girl's pink lips, the more his fingers twitched. Rin eyed him curiously, but before she could even ask how he was feeling, Sesshomaru suddenly leaned in, tightening his grip on the small of her back and bringing her close. He pinched her chin and leaned in . . . But he stopped when he looked up and saw the girl's flaring brown eyes. He never attempted such a feet when she was fully conscious, and that thought alone made him lower his hands and take a step back. Rin was blushing madly, completely taken aback. Her heart bounded dangerously, making her temperature rise. She looked down feeling both frantic and bubbly. Was he about to do what she just thought?

Rin slowly raised her head. "Se . . ."

Two hands suddenly slapped on Rin's upper arms, gripping them tightly, making the girl jerk. Before she could even form a thought, Sesshomaru pulled her forward, quickly locking his lips with hers (before he changed his mind again). And in that instant, all embarrassment, all mixed feelings and hesitations completely ebbed away.

**To Be Continued**


	100. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six years had passed since Naraku’s death. Rin strolled along the village path with a child by her side. It had been three years since Kagome returned, yet she had only seen her friend twice.

“You ready to meet Kagome,” Rin asked. The child simply nodded, giving off a small smile. “Maybe you can play with Shippo and the twins while we’re here too.” The girl smiled and nodded.

Down in the village, Kagome was dressed in red and white robes. She sat near the river, talking with InuYasha. Clicking footsteps brought the girl’s attention elsewhere. Kagome turned, seeing Rin in the distance. She hopped onto her feet with a bright smile and waved excitedly. Rin walked over to the two and slightly bowed, Kagome graciously welcoming her back.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Kagome said. “Are you coming for a visit?”

Rin shook her head. “Not this time. Sesshomaru thinks it would be best if we both stayed here a bit.”

“We?”

Rin simply smiled and stepped aside, exposing the girl clinging to her thigh. Kagome and InuYasha looked at the child, bewildered.

“Now, who is this little sweet thing?” Kagome cooed. She watched the girl cling tighter to Rin’s leg. Kagome looked the girl up and down, analyzing her pure white hair and the red marks along her cheeks. In that instant, she knew.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. “Why does she smell funny?”

“InuYasha, sit!”

InuYasha crashed to the floor, forcing the small child to flinch. She clung tightly to Rin.

“You’re scary,” the child said.

Kagome let out a “humph” and nodded towards InuYasha before turning to the child. She leaned in, placing her hand on her knees. “Sorry about that. So, what’s your name?”

The girl looked up to Rin, who gave a small nod. She turned back to Kagome. “Yue.”

“Like the moon?”

She nodded.

“And how old are you, Yue?”

She held up three fingers. Kagome simply smiled. “Very smart for a three-year-old,” she said. _But then again, she is a half demon._

InuYasha grumbled as he rose to his feet. “What was that for, Kagome?”

She crossed her arms. “Sometimes, you just have to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

“Why? She smells like Sesshomaru.”

Kagome slapped a hand to her head. “You cannot be this dense . . .”

Rin laughed. “Is Kaede here?”

Kagome took her hand from her head and nodded. “Yeah, she’s just in the hut. I’ll take you to her.”

The girls turned to leave, voicing their goodbyes and later returns to the half demon dog.  InuYasha simply watched them go, eyeing the little girl. _Who would have ever guessed,_ he thought.

. . .

Later that night when she and Yue were fast asleep in their own hut, Rin felt a little breeze sweep in the room. She opened her eye, gasping at the dark figure standing in the corner. She flew up, ready to defend herself and Yue. However, she quickly calmed when she realized who it was.

“Sesshomaru, you have _got_ to stop doing that,” she said. “A light nudge, a tap, something, anything to keep my heart from bursting through my chest.” With all this training I’ve done . . . _Doesn’t he know that I could kill him?_ She let out a relieved sigh.

Sesshomaru walked over to the two with his usual stolid demeanor. He knelt down beside them and stared at little Yue as he moved the hair from her face, still amazed. Rin smiled. She leaned over the girl and pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek.

“Welcome back,” she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru simply blinked at the affection. Rin simply chuckled. He was still getting used to relationships even after three years. After he kissed her in the hot spring that day, she fainted, completely overwhelmed and in shock. But when she woke to Sesshomaru’s eyes, things escalated pretty quickly. It was one of the greatest experiences Sesshomaru ever had, so much so he couldn’t believe he had missed something so exhilarating for centuries. Of course, he wouldn’t tell Rin that. But suddenly, Rin’s belly was the size of a potato sack. Jaken nearly had a heart attack when he heard the news, but Rin thought it cute when Sesshomaru questioned who the father was. She thought it was a joke at first, but his scowl said otherwise. Turned out that he was simply embarrassed, which was yet another first. Then nearly ten months later, Yue was born. It freaked Sesshomaru out when she told him the baby was coming. He grabbed her so quickly and zipped through the air like they were being chased by demons. (It was too bad Jaken was left in the dust). They had to find a place where villagers wouldn’t care if she birthed a half-breed. The closest place at that time, however, was at Jininji’s. Rin would never forget the twinkle that lit in Sesshomaru’s eyes when he heard Yue cry that day. Until this day, Rin believed that any and all hatred Sesshomaru might have had towards half demons disappeared that glorious night.

Sesshomaru removed something from the sleeve of his kimono and placed a next to Rin. It was a kendama.

“For Yue?” she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin nodded in return and thanked him as she stroked the sleeping child’s cheek. “She’ll love it.” She paused. “I’m guessing you left Jaken waiting outside of the village again. Heh. I guess some things never change. Oh, by the way, how is training going?”

Sesshomaru quickly shot Rin a stern look, which made her cringe a little, but she knew the glare was harmless.

“Oh, right,” she said, almost sarcastic. “The _great_ and _powerful_ Sesshomaru doesn’t need to do something as feeble as training. So, how is _improvement_ going?”

“Bakusaiga is being stubborn,” he said.

Rin simply shook her head. For years now, Sesshomaru had increased his strength and the strength of his sword tenfold. He was a better master and he discovered limitless new capabilities, but he never could seem to stop and praise himself on his accomplishments. He just wanted to be stronger and reach his full potential.

Sesshomaru spat, “Totosai knows of the swords capabilities and what needs to be done to reach them, yet he refuses to tell.”

“Well, I don’t blame him. Your resume is one long death wish.”

For a second, Sesshomaru just stared at the woman in front of him, taking not of her candidness. Before he could stop himself, a smirk formed on his lips and quickly turned into a smile – a smile he quickly concealed behind his usual stolid demeanor. Rin’s eyes widened at the sight. Sesshomaru would occasionally put on cunning smirks here and there, but she NEVER saw him smile before. Yet this time, she was able to witness a small grin, one with teeth! It was heartwarming. His smile could cure any disease! If only he’d smile more . . .

Sesshomaru and Rin chatted for a bit, talking about one another’s small adventures. Sesshomaru took amusement in hearing Rin’s story of turning InuYasha mortal again just for kicks when the half-breed was picking on her, but the thought of her using her power on him sent a dangerous scowl to his face, one that confused Rin for a bit. Alas, it came the time. If he stayed too long, demons might pick up on his scent.

“When will we see you again?” Rin asked.

“Soon,” he said.

“I would ask if you wanted to stay, but I know how you can be around us humans.” She gave him a little smirk. “The full moon is in a few days too. Yue will be human soon, beautiful with black hair. Similar to how you looked when you turned human.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, which made her laugh.

“Don’t forget this.” Rin reached under her pillow and handed him her flute. “When you get back, I’ll play you and Yue a song. I might even sing a little.”

Sesshomaru took the flute and slid it into his kimono. He got up and turned to leave.

“Sesshomaru . . .” Rin said. He turned. She paused for a moment, taking in his acknowledgment. “I love you.”

For a while, Sesshomaru simply stared at her, unable to take his eyes from her caring brown ones. Rin didn’t know why, but he would always get choked up when she said those words so openly. It was always hard to say it in return.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the hand. That was how he said it. That was a good sign, because normally after hearing the words, “I love you,” he would simply nod and fly away. Sometimes, he would only return glares. But this time, he went the extra mile.

Is was faint, but she heard it. As he walked through the doors of the hut, Rin could hear him say the words, “I love you too, Rin.” And it lit her up like the moonlight. A truly rare moment.

**END**

**AN: Thank you one and all who have read this entire fanfic. I am so happy you stuck with the story, and I’m glad I was able to entertain you for all these years. I know I have a lot of improving to do with my writing, but I thank you for all of your support. Thank you! And by the way, that episode where Sesshomaru smiled was in season 2 episode 7.**


End file.
